Sálvame la vida
by J0r
Summary: En medio de una aparente felicidad, Harry enferma gravemente. El tiempo disminuía sus esperanzas y Ginny estaba a su lado alimentando sus ganas de vivir ¿Pero el amor será suficiente para ayudarlo? ¿Para salvarlo? COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer, todo lo aquí nombrado es propiedad de JKRowling y Warner Bros. Lo siguiente es solo un delirio personal, compartido con otras personas en mi mismo estado. No recibo nada por escribir esto.  
**

Hola a todos… antes que nada quiero decir que este fic va especialmente dedicado a Joanne, más bien conocida como Pottershop… Ella fue la que me instó a escribirlo, es más, ella fue la que puso el título… Gracias por todo reina, en este corto tiempo me hiciste tomarte mucho cariño…

¿De que va la historia? Es un Harry y Ginny, simple como eso. Por supuesto que va a haber un toque de Ron y Hermione, y además otros personajes. Pero la base está. Amor mucho amor, de eso no hay dudas, pero la vida no es de color rosa, y siempre hay cosas que superan las ganas de seguir viviendo. Pero el amor siempre está ahí para ayudarnos, para salvarnos. Por ello el título, **Sálvame la vida.**

Joanne nuevamente gracias por la inspiración para el título, creo que en eso soy malísima. Y también por el summary. En estos momentos mi cerebro está como en stand by.Este es mi primer H/G, ojalá y les guste mucho. Dejen reviews, de eso depende la continuación de la historia.

No los molesto más, lean tranquilos.

**Prólogo**

La sala estaba vacía. El suave murmullo del viento al chocar contra las ventanas daba un poco de vida al lugar. Las manecillas de su reloj pulsera inundaban, con su tenue tic tac, el silencio de la habitación. Ya hacían casi cuatro horas que había comenzado, el tiempo no quería pasar, y si lo hacía, era muy lentamente.

Sobre un modesto sillón roído por el tiempo, había una mujer sentada, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y su cabeza hundida entre las manos. No se dejaba ver el rostro, y su cobrizo cabello caía como cortinas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Junto a ella una chica estaba abrazada a su esposo. Los ojos de ambos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Enormes bolsas oscuras decoraban sus aspectos lúgubres.

El reloj de arena que había sobre la recepción dejó caer su último grano, deslizándose sobre la bifurcación del frágil cristal. La mujer de verde rasgaba el papel al escribir, mientras miraba de reojo a las personas sentadas frente a ella. La tensión que inundaba el lugar era palpable.

En ese instante el viejo y oxidado ascensor se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de cabello casi blanco, en su mirada denotaba la misma preocupación que las demás personas.

- ¿Todavía no hay noticias?- preguntó acercándose.

El chico que abrazaba a la mujer se levantó suavemente, deshaciéndose del abrazo. Y caminó hacia aquel hombre.

- No hay noticias todavía. Ya hace cuatro horas que están allí dentro.

- ¿Preguntaron?

- No nos quieren decir nada.

La esposa del muchacho de cabello rojo se levantó de su lugar.

- Arthur…- susurró con voz nasal - ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Hermione… querida… No te hagas problemas, Molly está en la Madriguera. Tonks y Fleur la están acompañando. Ellas están cuidando a Rose, James y Sirius.

- ¿Y los muchachos?

- Están en camino- vaciló mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello cobrizo sentada en el sillón -¿Cómo está ella?

- Está destrozada, no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que entró en el quirófano.

- ¿Le dieron algo de comer?

- Lo hemos intentado, pero no quiere- respondió la castaña.

Arthur Weasley caminó sigilosamente hasta arrodillarse frente a la chica. Le acarició las manos con su mano derecha, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba apartar el cabello de la cara de la chica.

- Hija – murmuró – Mi chiquita… Mírame pequeña.

La mujer no se movió, siguió con el rostro hundido en los dedos.

- Ginny, mi hijita- insistió el hombre – Harry no querría verte en este estado, tienes que ser fuerte.

Ron se removió incómodo mientras abrazaba a su esposa, ninguno de los dos se había animado a nombrarle a Harry en esas fatídicas cuatro horas. Ginny corrió lentamente las manos de la cara, y levantó la mirada, inexpresiva, como nunca antes. Los ojos marrones estaban sin brillo, el rostro denotaba una palidez insalubre, y las pecas que siempre habían demostrado felicidad, ahora estaban oscuras, opacas como su piel. Las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas un tiempo antes, habían dejado un camino semi blanco. El cabello, medio despeinado, caía en pequeños mechones sobre sus hombros, los cuales comenzaron a moverse, a medida que ahogaba sollozos que salían de su boca, con las manos.

Nuevamente nacieron lágrimas de los ojos castaños, borrando todo vestigio de sus predecesoras, y pequeños espasmos de llanto inundaron todo su cuerpo. Arthur solo atinó a abrazarla y a besarle el cabello, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Hermione, se abrazó más a Ron, mientras ambos miraban sin observar, la puerta de la sala de operaciones. En el instante en donde todo se había unido en un solo lamento, aquella puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un sanador, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

- Doctor Hudgengs – dijo Hermione acercándose.

Ginny y su padre se levantaron inmediatamente y se pararon junto a la pareja.

- Señora Potter- el sanador la miró comprensivamente.

- ¿Y cómo salió?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se secaba con las palmas, las lágrimas que todavía caían.

El silencio se volvió tangible, mientras el corazón palpitante de Ginny, bombeaba a mil por hora

**Quince meses antes**

- No Hermione, ya te dije que no hacía falta- Ginny estaba sentada junto a la pequeña mesa de su cocina. Sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico blanco entre su hombro y su cabeza, mientras que con sus brazos trataba de sostener al pequeño bebe de apenas 6 meses, y a la vez, intentaba desabrochar su sostén para poder alimentar a su hijo – No hace falta en serio. Ya te dije que puedo sola con los dos, no necesito que vengas a ayudarme- del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar una Hermione bastante persuasiva, que hablaba muy rápidamente – En serio que puedo sola, James ya está grandecito y entiende las cosas, además Harry debe estar por llegar para sacarlo a pasear- la voz del teléfono aumentó de intensidad – No, no mandes a Ron. Sabes bien que nuestra relación mejoró bastante por los chicos- esperó – No por supuesto que no. Sirius es muy pequeño para que se lo lleve, más adelante puede ser- suspiró – Ya lo sé. No tengo ningún problema en que los vea, son sus hijos al fin y al cabo. Es el padre de los niños, no tengo por que negarle la visita- bufó – Ya te dije que no tenía nada que hablar con él. Me valen poco sus explicaciones, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme. Mis ojos no me engañan Hermione- el timbre de la casa sonó por toda la habitación – Ya escuchaste, Harry ha llegado. Hablamos luego- Con la mano que tenía libre tomo el tubo del teléfono y apretó el botón de apagado. Separó al bebé de su pecho y se acomodó la ropa. Lo arrulló en sus brazos, golpeando levemente la espalda de la criatura. Caminó fuera de la cocina, atravesando un amplio living. Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle.

- Hola Ginny- dijo el chico de cabello alborotado.

- Hola- respondió escuetamente, se hizo a un lado incitándolo a pasar – Pasa, James te estaba esperando.

- Gracias por dejarme llevarlo- le dijo mientras pasaba al living.

- No me tienes que agradecer nada, eres su padre. Además el quiere verte- Harry la miró dulcemente, observaba como mecía al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Añoraba demasiado esos momentos con su mujer.

- Esta enorme- susurró acercándose a ella, apoyando su enorme mano en la espaldita del bebé.

- Si, está en la etapa de mayor crecimiento- cambió su tono de voz ácido a uno completamente dulce - Es como si cerraras los ojos- los cerró – Y cuando los abres nuevamente, está más enorme que nunca- le dijo sonriendo. En sus ojos brillaba el inminente amor maternal. Nunca la había visto tan bella.

- ¿Me dejas cargarlo?- le preguntó vacilando.

- Por supuesto Harry, es tu hijo. No hace falta que me preguntes lo mismo cada vez que lo ves. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo- le pasó al bebé con delicadeza – Cuidado con la cabecita- Harry tomó el bebé en brazos y lo miró enorgullecido. Ginny lo observaba no pudiendo evitar que una boba sonrisa le iluminara la cara – Voy a buscar a James, pobrecito hace más de una hora que tiene sus cosas preparadas- Harry asintió con la cabeza, embobado con su hijo. Ginny subió lentamente las escaleras perdiéndose en el pasillo de arriba. Él la observó subirlas, el embarazo le había sentado tan bien como el anterior. Apenas se le notaba. Seguía siendo hermosa como siempre. Su largo cabello encendido oscilaba de un lado a otro mientras adelantaba los escalones. El dulce aroma de su piel, lo había embriagado por completo, como siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

Caminó hacia la ventana cargando al bebé en brazos, mientras lo acunaba y le sonreía. No hacía ni una semana que se había ido de misión a Holanda. Pero en esos siete días había crecido de una forma considerable. Últimamente eso le pasaba muy seguido, trataba de tomar misiones largas y alejadas de Londres para tratar de despejar su mente. Lo único que lo detenía de alejarse de Inglaterra eran sus hijos. Y Ginny… ella era una razón más por permanecer en aquel lugar. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Las explicaciones no habían bastado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su vida perfecta en familia, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, expuesto al viento de una tormenta.

- Estás más grande que nunca bebé- susurró a su hijo - ¿Qué te da tu madre de comer? Ni toda la avena del mundo puede hacer lo que eres. Creciste muchísimo mi vida – sonrió mientras lo tomaba por el torso y lo levantaba al aire – Mira que grande estás- sonrió cuando el bebé empezó a gorgojearse de la risa – Te gusta volar ¿No mi vida?- el bebé rió más fuerte – Te prometo que cuando mami nos deje, y seas un poquito más grande, te voy a llevar a volar conmigo y con James- la criatura empezó a mover los bracitos en sus costados mientras continuaba riendo. Lo acercó nuevamente a su pecho, dejando que las manitos de su hijo tomaran sus anteojos y le tocaran la cara - ¿te gustan mis anteojos bebé?- le preguntó feliz. Sirius comenzó a darle besos en la cara, manchándole la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- Últimamente se la da por salivar mucho, el pediatra me dijo que es porque le están creciendo los dientes. Igualmente me parece demasiado pronto- Harry miró a Ginny que estaba nuevamente a su lado – James lo hizo recién a los ocho meses- lo miró - ¿Recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo- suspiró mientras sonreía – Ese día manchó todo tu vestido en la boda de Ron y Hermione. Estabas histérica, y ningún hechizo la pudo quitar en la fiesta.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, gracias a Merlín que salió cuando lo lavé a mano- sonrió – James ya está bajando. Está esperando a que terminen sus dibujitos- cambio su expresión a una más seria – Voy a tener que arreglar algunos horarios con respecto a la televisión. Se la pasa toda la tarde con las narices pegadas a la pantalla.

- No seas tan estricta con él. Hay dibujos muy instructivos- le dijo intentando persuadirla – Además, imagínate lo fastidioso que se pondrá al no tener nada que hacer.

- Tienes razón- Ginny puso cara de terror – Lo mejor será que siga con sus dibujos, me sería imposible mantenerlo calmado con Sirius tan pequeño.

- Sabes que si quieres puedo contratar a una bruja para que te ayude con los niños- al notar la cara de fastidio de Ginny cambió de idea – O puedo contratar un elfo doméstico.

- No hace falta que contrates a nadie. Yo sola puedo criar a mis hijos Harry- lo miró angustiada – Se que no soy la mejor madre del mundo, pero puedo serlo.

- Yo nunca dije que seas una mala madre- se atajó - Solo te ofrezco una solución para que te tomes las cosas con más calma.

- En serio que no hace falta. En El Profeta me dieron una larga licencia por maternidad, aprovechando los meses antes del embarazo que no me tomé- suspiró, pasando el cabello detrás de su oreja – Por lo menos hasta el año de Sirius puedo estar tranquila. Además Hermione me ofrece ayuda constantemente.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas que te ayude?

- No quiero fastidiarla con mis temas – tomó la manito del bebé mientras le sonreía nostálgicamente – Además, ella tiene que desfrutar de su maternidad, Rose es su primer bebé, y no quiero privarle de cosas por estar conmigo.

Harry la miraba melancólico. ¿En que momento las cosas se le habían ido de las manos? Todo resultaba sencillamente perfecto, Ginny era su alma gemela. Se preocupaba tanto por sus hijos, y hasta por él mismo, aunque ella nunca quisiese admitirlo.

- Sabes que yo no tendría problema en ayudarte- comentó con precaución. Ella levantó la mirada, frunciendo levemente sus cejas.

- No entiendo por que insistes con eso. Yo no volveré contigo. Lo hecho, hecho está. No me valen de nada tus explicaciones- dijo escuetamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Olvídate de lo que te dije.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo analizó con la mirada, acomodó los almohadones del sillón que estaba a su lado y siguió el camino a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres un café? Esta mañana mi madre me ha traído una tarta de melaza- le dijo mientras dejaba que la puerta se abriera a su paso.

- Claro- Harry sonrió y la siguió hacía la habitación – Permiso- dijo al cruzar la puerta.

- No tienes que pedir ningún permiso Harry, esta casa es tuya- comentó mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego.

- Es nuestra casa Ginny, pero sabes bien que quiero que sea tuya solamente.

- De eso ya habrá tiempo de hablar, cuando hagamos el divorcio Harry- murmuró mientras cortaba porciones de tarta colocándolas sobre una fuente de plata.

- Como quieras- respondió mientras la observaba de espaldas. Sirius se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

- Se te va a acalambrar el brazo si continúas así- Movió su varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño catre de color amarillo – Acuéstalo allí.

- No hace falta Ginny, estoy muy bien así.

- En serio te digo, está muy mal acostumbrado por sus tíos. Va de brazos en brazos. Y no quiero que le tome manía.

- Seré imposible que se le quite entonces. A James nunca se la pudimos quitar- se levantó muy despacio, y acomodó al bebé en el pequeño colchón. Lo tapó con la mantita, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- James es un niño muy mañoso. Menos mal que se le han pasado los celos de Sirius. Estaba realmente insoportable- puso los ojos en blanco.

- Le hace honor al nombre- le dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

- Tienes razón, el nombre y el apellido lo describen de pies a cabeza- sonrió con una cálida mueca.

- ¿Intentas decir que soy mañoso?- fingió estar ofendido.

- Para nada, solo digo, que es bastante parecido a ti en algunos aspectos- la tetera comenzó a silbar. Se dio vuelta y preparó el filtro del café, y muy despacio volcó el agua caliente - ¿Cómo te fue en Holanda?

- ¿En que se parece a mi?- preguntó de pronto, lo que había dicho Ginny anteriormente lo había dejado pensando.

- Tiene muchas manías tuyas. Es normal que se levante en la madrugada con ganas de ir al baño, y los fines de semana duerme hasta muy tarde. Se devora los guisados que le preparo, y el cabello es igualmente de indomable que el tuyo. Me cuesta horrores peinárselo- sonrió al recordarlo – Duerme de la misma forma que tu. Se destapa todo durante la noche, y luego comienza a toser por el frío. Es un vivo calco tuyo- repentinamente sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas, y trató de que el agua se vertiera más lentamente. Rogando que sus mejillas volviesen a su color natural.

Harry por su parte había quedado anonadado con las palabras de Ginny. Ella no pasaba por alto, todas esas cosas que siempre le había reclamado. Y ahora, las adoraba en su hijo. Sonrió. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos, todavía había esperanzas. Lo había notado anteriormente, pero ella rehuía constantemente a él.

- No sabía que recordaras todas esas cosas de mi- le dijo suspicaz.

Ginny dejó caer una taza sobre la pileta al escuchar su voz, la porcelana se partió por la mitad. Rápidamente conjuró un _Reparo_ y volvió a la normalidad.

- Vivir casi seis años a tu lado hace que haya cosas que no se olviden- contestó en un susurro mientras preparaba una bandeja con las tazas y la cafetera. La levantó de la mesada y la acomodó en la mesita de la cocina. De una alacena sacó el frasco de azúcar. Sirvió el café en ambas tazas.

- ¿Dos cucharadas?- le preguntó tomando el azúcar.

- Como siempre Ginny, mis gustos no han cambiado- dijo calmadamente.

- A veces las personas cambian Harry- comentó mientras volcaba las cucharadas en el café.

- Yo no voy a cambiar Ginny- al tomar la taza de café, acarició suavemente la piel de su todavía mujer. Ella no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero intentó pasarlo por alto dejándose caer en la silla de enfrente a Harry.

- Si tu lo dices- murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida. Puso una cara de total desconcierto al degustar el café.

- No le has puesto azúcar- le tendió el frasco.

- Ya me di cuenta- esta vez tuvo la precaución de no tocarlo.

- Últimamente te noto muy alterada. ¿Está pasando algo de lo que no me haya enterado?- preguntó.

- No ha pasado nada. Puede ser que esté con mis sentidos un poco alterados. Pero nada que un buen baño de burbujas, y la ayuda de mi madre, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

- En serio no quieres que contrate un elfo.

- No hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Si me doy cuenta que no puedo con todo, yo misma te pediré que contrates a alguien.

- Si quieres le puedo pedir a Kreacher que te ayude.

- Ya te dije que no hace falta. Kreacher es un elfo muy eficiente, pero tu lo necesitas más. Yo soy mujer y puedo mantener la casa en orden. Pero tu.- lo miró, sonrió burlona – Nunca resaltaste por ser el hombre más ordenado del mundo.

- Yo me puedo valer por mi mismo Ginny. En estos momentos te hace más falta que a mí.

- No creo que sea cierto. No quiero que mis hijos se queden sin padre en tu intento de cocinar algo para alimentarte- replicó sonriendo.

- ¿Insinúas que no sé cocinar?

- Yo no insinué nada. Tu mismo haz dicho que te crees un inútil a la hora de la cocina- se defendió.

- Si mal no recuerdo, yo fui el que te enseñó a preparar un correcto omelette.

- Pero de un omelette no vive el hombre Harry.

- Y también te enseñé a preparar la tarta de frutillas, las galletas de navidad, el pollo glaseado, el pavo relleno, el pan de cebolla…

- Bueno ya entendí- lo interrumpió – Ya se que te vales por ti mismo a la hora de la cocina. Pero déjame recordarte que el pavo relleno fue invención mía- se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con suficiencia.

- El pavo relleno te lo enseñé yo.

- No, era una receta de mi madre- Harry dudó, puede ser que sea cierto, pero no podía negar que se desenvolvía fácilmente en la cocina.

- Bueno no importa. Ya ves- la miró – Tienen Harry para rato.

- Igualmente no aceptaré a Kreacher, tu departamento sería un desastre si el no está para ordenarlo y limpiarlo.

- Es tu departamento también Ginny.

- Eso no viene al caso. No me cambies de tema por favor.

- Me coso la boca- imitó como se zurcía los labios con un hilo.

- Eres un tonto- Ginny le tiró con un pedazo de tarta.

Harry le sacó la lengua mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de su café. Sirius se removió inquieto en su catre, y abrió levemente los ojitos. Primero dejó que se adaptaran a la luz, y luego comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, hizo un mohín con su boca y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Harry lo levantó, envolviéndolo con la mantita, mientras Ginny lo observaba detenidamente. No podía objetar nada en contra de su paternidad. El bebé no dejaba de llorar mientras era mecido en los brazos de su padre.

- Debe de haber quedado con hambre- Harry la miró – Antes de que llegaras le estaba dando de comer- explicó – Pásamelo – le tendió los brazos.

Harry acomodó el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo en los brazos de la madre, mostrando toda la ternura contenida en su mirada. Ginny se volvió a sentar en la silla acunando a Sirius en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho se abría la camisa, y desabrochaba su sostén para alimentar a su hijo. Sirius instantáneamente al sentir el aroma de su madre se calmó. Cuando las cálidas manos de Ginny lo atrajeron hacia su pecho, el bebé con su boca buscó el pequeño pezón y comenzó a chupar desesperado. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Calma Sirius, me vas a dejar sin pechos- susurraba, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Harry – Muchas veces suele desesperarse a la hora de la comida, él también se parece a ti en eso.

- ¿Ya no tienes ningún malestar?

- No gracias a Merlín ya estoy como nueva. Hace rato que se acabaron los malestares y volví a mi peso normal- Sonrió – Es más, pude bajar esos cinco kilos molestos que no podía bajar.

- No tendrías que salir de tu peso normal, te puede hacer daño- dijo contrariado.

- No hay problema, más de cinco kilos no pienso bajar. Ese será mi límite Harry- miró hacia arriba - ¿Qué estará haciendo James?- frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no subes a verlo? Está en nues… en mi habitación- se corrigió. Harry sonrió ante su error, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Ginny suspiró agotada. Se le hacía muy complicado hablar distendidamente con Harry, la ponía nerviosa su sola presencia. Sentía como con su mirada insinuante y cargada, podía desnudarla completamente. Se moría de ganas por lazarse en sus brazos y besarle como hacía más de medio año que no hacía. Pero no iba a ceder a sus instintos, no podía perdonarlo, no después de lo que pasó.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo de la planta superior, la habitación de James y Sirius era la primera. La puerta estaba abierta. Una hermosa cama y una cuna se extendían en los costados. Un gran armario blanco ocupaba el costado de la habitación. Las paredes eran de un celeste muy claro, y una guarda de snichs, quaffles y bludgers terminaban la decoración. Las cortinas eran de color azul, y sobre el techo, había motones de estrellas, que por la noche se iluminaban dando una suave luminosidad.

Siguió caminando, y pasó por el cuarto de juegos de los chicos. La habitación estaba abarrotada de juguetes, debidamente ordenados sobre estantes y baúles. Continuó su camino hacia la última puerta. Apenas entró, el embriagante aroma floral de Ginny lo invadió. La cama, los cuadros, el color de la pared. Todo seguía igual que la ultima vez que había entrado allí, la última tarde en donde se había separado de Ginny. El rosado pálido de la pared hacía resaltar las gruesas cortinas rojas. La alfombra era de un color verde musgo, y todos los muebles eran de roble, como a Ginny le gustaba.

En la punta de la cama, sobre el cobertor dorado, James estaba sentado mirando embobadamente la televisión. El niño no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre. Lo abrazó suavemente mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

- ¿No vas a saludar a tu padre?

- ¡Papi!- gritó James mientras le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- Te estoy esperando abajo- hizo pucheros - ¿No quieres ir a pasear?

- Si- respondió mientras seguía mirando la tele. En ese momento mostraban la propaganda de un robot a batería que caminaba y prendí luces – Wow- exclamó James – Mida papá- le señaló la pantalla.

- Si nos vamos ahora, te compro el robot- el chico lo miró sonriendo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Harry rió y le tomó la mano. Agarraron la pequeña mochila que Ginny le había preparado y bajaron las escaleras.

Ginny estaba limpiando las tazas en la pileta, Sirius había vuelto a dormir, descansaba nuevamente en el moisés. James entró corriendo y abrazó a su madre por la espalda haciendo que ella se mojara toda la camisa con la espuma.

- James- lo retó – Mojaste toda mi ropa- agarró un trapo de la mesada e intento secar el agua de su ropa, resultando que solo quede húmeda – Bueno- se dirigió al niño – No hagas enfadar a tu padre. Pórtate bien, y nunca le sueltes la mano.

- Papi va comprar superobot- le dijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro imitando lo que había visto en la propaganda, hacía ruido con su boca, mientras corría alrededor de sus padres.

- No grites tanto, vas a despertar a tu hermano James- miró a Harry – No le compres porquerías para comer. Si tiene hambre en su mochila hay unas galletas de avena que le preparé, y una botella con jugo de calabaza.

- No hace falta que lo sobreprotejas tanto- le reprochó.

- Yo no lo sobreprotejo, solo es que no quiero que ande con malestares estomacales.

- No le daré de comer algo que le haga mal Ginny, siempre me repites lo mismo- dijo cansadamente.

- Te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias Harry. ¿A qué hora lo traerás?

- ¿Te parece bien a las seis de la tarde?

- Si no hay problema, pero…- lo miró – Con Sirius vamos a ir a almorzar a la madriguera, así que…

- No importa, lo llevaré a la madriguera Ginny.

- Bueno, entonces ya no hay más nada que hablar.

- James, vamos- llamó a su hijo.

- Chau mami- la abrazó por las piernas.

- Adios mi vida- se agachó y le besó la mejilla mientras le acomodaba la ropa – No hagas renegar a tu padre corazón.

James corrió a los brazos de su padre, el cual lo cargó sobre sus hombros. Caminaron hacía la puerta del living, los tres salieron al frente de la casa, mientras James reía por los saltos que daba su padre para entretenerlo. Harry miró a Ginny, su corazón le pidió a gritos que le diera un beso de despedida. Pero su mente rechazó la idea por completo al imaginarse la reacción de Ginny. Sabía que al final ella cedería, pero luego se enojaría muchísimo con él, era preferible no tensar la situación.

- Bueno, nos vamos. Hasta luego Ginny- comenzó a caminar hacia el auto azul oscuro que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

- Adiós, tengan cuidado por favor- Harry se dio vuelta y asintió. James se sentó en el asiento trasero, mientras Harry ponía en marcha el automóvil, y se perdía en la esquina al doblar.

Ginny entró a la casa suspirando, subió rápidamente a su habitación, cambió su camisa húmeda, y tomó unos abrigos. Volvió a bajar a la cocina, envolvió a Sirius en una gruesa manta y se dirigió a la chimenea. Arrojó los polvos Flú en ella, una vez que estaba dentro, murmurando suavemente, _La Madriguera._

Junto a la chimenea de su vieja casa estaba Hermione esperándola con Rose en brazos. Cuando una masa de cabello pelirrojo apareció, sonrió enormemente y la ayudó a salir con su brazo libre.

- Hola Ginny- la abrazó.

- Hermione amiga, te juro que si no se iba. No hubiese sido conciente de mis actos- le devolvió el abrazo.

- No sé por qué no escuchas lo que te tiene que decir.

- No Hermione, yo misma vi como se besaba con esa. No le voy a perdonar nunca que me haya engañado.


	2. El por qué de nuestra tristeza

Antes que nada, miles de gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

Joanne, especialmente gracias a vos. Sos como mi psicóloga. Nos psicoanalizamos mutuamente. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras. Por tus correcciones, y por tus desenfrenadas ideas.

A pesar de ser una plumífera, como me caracterizaste en **Antes de morir. **Yo te voy a hacer de guía turística, a vos y a Lu. Las voy a llevar a la boca, y van estar en la bombonera. ¡No puedo creer que me hayan persuadido para eso!. Estoy perdida en sus manos.

Jo, no me corrompas. Es lo único que te pido. Ya haces suficientes estragos en mí todas las noches por msn. Mi virginal cuerpo no puede ser corrompido por tu psicópata mente. Me parece que ya estoy hablando de más. Pero sabes que te quiero.

A quien me preguntó sobre la cantidad de capítulos de la historia, yo calculo que alrededor de 25. No se los podría decir con exactitud.

Dudas, todos están expectantes a saber que pasó al principio. Como me dijeron, es una parte del final. Y sí, tiene razón, es parte de los últimos capítulos. Ya se van a ir dando cuenta con el correr de la historia, de lo que pasa en realidad.

En este capítulo, lo único interesante, que se desvela a medias, es lo que pasó, para que Harry y Ginny se separaran. Pero apartándonos de eso. Es como la transición a algo más, que descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.

No los molesto más. Ya saben, si les gusta dejen un reviews, sino ni se molesten en leer. Me dejan alertas y no me firman… eso habla muy mal de ustedes…

¡Besitos!

¡Joanne, gracias por todo!

**El por qué de nuestra tristeza.**

- Ginny, no seas tan terca. ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que tiene para decir?- continuó sentándose en un sillón de la pequeña sala.

- No creo ser capaz de escucharlo, sabes bien lo duro que fue para mí. Imagínate a Ron engañándote con una mujer, estando embarazada- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Ginny, ya ha pasado más de medio año, es hora de que hablen bien las cosas. Nunca le dejaste explicarte nada.

- Es muy doloroso volver a tocar ese tema. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que fue para mí.

- Claro que sé que fue un golpe muy fuerte. No te olvides que fui yo la que te acompañó ese último mes.

- Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por eso. Si no hubiese contado con tu ayuda, no sé que hubiese hecho- respondió sonriendo.

- Nunca te olvides que tienes a toda tu familia.

- Pero no es lo mismo- insistió mientras mecía a su bebé – Cada uno ya tiene sus cosas. Tú y Ron son lo más cercano a mí en este momento. Y fueron mi fuente de apoyo, al igual que el pequeño James.

- Digas lo que digas a mi no me engañas. Sé muy bien que te mueres de ganas de escuchar lo que tiene para decirte. Si antes no lo hacías era porque estabas enojada- la miró – Pero el enojo ya ha pasado por lo que veo- sonrió.

- Yo sigo igual de enojada. Nunca me imaginé que era capaz de hacerme semejante cosa.

- No me vengas con que sigues enojada, porque no es así. El enojo se te fue desde el día que le permitiste volver a entrar en tu casa- Ginny atinó a decir algo, peor Hermione la detuvo levantando su mano – Y no me lo puedes negar.

- No es cierto, yo solo lo dejo entrar por James. Lo extraña a horrores.

- Él no es el único que lo extraña. Además si mal no recuerdo, no hace ni cinco minutos llegaste de tu casa diciendo que no soportabas su presencia- volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a su amiga de manera inquisidora.

- Y es cierto, no soporto tenerlo cerca. Es más fuerte que yo- afirmó autoritariamente.

- No soportas ser tan orgullosa. Tú, y tu fastidiado orgullo no te dejan hacer lo que mas deseas.

- No sé de que me hablas Hermione- contestó impaciente mientras intentaba despertar a Sirius.

- No me desvíes del tema Ginny. Sabes bien que no soportabas su presencia, porque te morías de ganas de llevártelo a la cama.

Ginny se puso colorada en ese instante, miró a su amiga con la peor de las miradas. Intentó ignorar su comentario, poniendo atención en su hijo, que hacía muecas de fastidio, por no querer que lo despierten.

- Ginny, no quiero que te enojes conmigo- no respondió – Por favor en serio- silencio.

- A Sirius le están creciendo los dientes- cortó Ginny.

- En serio- suspiró – Mientras no te manche otro vestido- sonrió – A James le crecieron mucho después.

- Si- murmuró – A los ocho meses.

- ¿Está inquieto?

- No mucho. James si que se había puesto pesado.

- Espero que mi Rose no sufra mucho- musitó mientras movía a su pequeña bebé, la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

- Cada día se parece más a ti. Tiene rasgos muy parecidos a los tuyos- dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

- Yo siempre le encuentro un nuevo parecido con Ron. Mira las pecas que le están saliendo.

Ginny se acercó más al bebé y miró su carita. Era cierto, se podían ver unas pequeñas pecas que comenzaban en la nariz y se extendían hacia las mejillas.

- Es impresionante como cambian estas criaturitas- susurró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a Rose.

- Si. Con Ron no nos cansamos de mirarla- puso los ojos en blanco – Encima no tiene la mejor idea que hacerla dormir con nosotros.

- Eso no es muy bueno Hermione…

- Ya lo sé. Pero Ron insiste en que no quiere dejarla sola en su cuarto. Dice que se puede asustar- le quitó importancia al asunto haciendo un sutil movimiento con la mano.

- ¿Tiene miedo al monstruo debajo de la cama? Es un tonto. Con Harry hacíamos lo mismo. James durmió con nosotros hasta el año y medio. Fue terrible despegarlo de nuestra cama. Le toman mucha manía.

- Igualmente no tienes que decir nada. Ahora los dos están durmiendo contigo- la miró sonriendo cálidamente. Ginny bajó la cabeza, y su amiga le tomó la mano. Acariciándola con la punta de los dedos – No tienes por qué avergonzarte Ginny… Es entendible que te sientas sola- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Me siento tan mal Hermione- musitó intentando limpiarse una pequeña lágrima – Hoy cuando vino. Te juro, que si no fuera tan orgullosa- respiró hondo – Hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal que se quede conmigo. Es solo verlo, y se me cae toda la estantería. Me mueve todo. Y lo quiero odiar por todo lo que me hizo, y no puedo. Lo amo, y no puedo luchar contra eso- intentó cubrir un sollozo con su mano – ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Yo lo amo tanto, y a él ni le importó. No le importé yo, ni nuestros hijos. No me entra en la cabeza- se frotó las sienes con los dedos – No me entra. Siempre me juró amor eterno. Y de repente, me encuentro con eso. Y no doy más- continuó llorando mientras Hermione le acariciaba la espalda y murmuraba palabras para consolarla.

Ginny sabía bien que si Harry tomaba la iniciativa, ella cedería completamente. Se había negado rotundamente a esa idea en todo este tiempo, pero esa tarde algo se había quebrado en ella. Cuando los gruesos dedos rozaron su temblorosa mano. La realidad cayó fuertemente en su estómago. Todo el deseo que había reprimido en esos largos meses, había renacido en lo más profundo de su ser. Y arrasó con todas las convicciones que tenía sobre sus acciones. Solo ese minúsculo tacto, había bastado para demostrarle, que todo lo que necesitaba, era Harry. Solamente Harry.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- susurró Hermione cuando las lagrimas de Ginny por fin habían cesado.

- Si, gracias por escucharme amiga- acarició la mano de la chica.

- No hay de que Ginny- la miró – Será mejor que hagamos algo con tu cara. Si Ron o alguien más te llega a ver así se van a preocupar.

- No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos solas- murmuró.

- Y menos mal que fue así- sacó su varita- Mírame- ordenó a su amiga – Este hechizo me lo enseñaron en el ministerio. Es un no verbal- movió su varita en un pequeño círculo y luego la arrastró hacia atrás – Listo, ya estás como nueva.

- Gracias. Luego me tienes que enseñar ese hechizo- sonrió.

- Claro que sí- le pellizcó una mejilla con sus dedos haciéndola reír – Así me gusta. Me hace feliz verte sonreír.

Rose abrió los ojitos, hizo un mohín con sus labios y comenzó a llorar. Hermione la levantó por los bracitos mientras intentaba hacerla reír. No funcionó. Entonces la acomodó en su regazo, mientras abría su blusa y ajustaba su sostén para darle de comer. La bebé se calmo al instante. Solo era el hambre la causa del llanto.

La puerta de entrada de la Madriguera se abrió de repente. Un joven de cabello pelirrojo entró por ella. Sonreía muy feliz mientras miraba en dirección a las chicas que estaban en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas más bellas de esta casa?

- Perfectamente hermanito- sonrió Ginny.

- Ron mi vida, pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde- dijo Hermione mientras seguía amamantando a la criatura.

- No, no me hizo falta buscar mucho los papeles en la oficina. Harry por suerte tiene todo perfectamente ordenado. Antes de venir pasé por casa y los dejé en el estudio mi vida- se acercaba a las chicas – Hola hermosa- besó la frente de su hija – Mi vida- besó gentilmente los labios de su mujer – Bonita- besó la frente de su hermana – ¿Y este bebé hermoso quién es?- preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Sirius.

- Que no te escuche James decir eso. Es capaz de hacerte un escándalo.

- ¿Sigue celoso?- interrogó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a su mujer.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Y en dónde está escondido?- buscó con la vista por toda la sala.

- Esta mañana Harry lo llevó a dar un paseo.

- Te lo había comentado mi vida- comentó dulcemente Hermione mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. Ron abrazó a su mujer por la cintura, y recostó su rostro en el hombro de ella.

- Lo lamento, se me había olvidado- suspiró cansado – Toda la oficina es un desastre cuando Harry se ausenta- miró al techo.

- ¿Cómo le fue en Holanda?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

Ron la miró sonriente. Demasiado sonriente.

- Pregúntaselo a él – Ginny hizo una mueca ofendida –Si tan interesada estás en lo que le pueda pasar- la miró - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- Hoy se lo había preguntado. Pero entre otra cosa y otra no me respondió- contestó mirando a su hijo.

- Tuvo algunos problemas, pero nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Problemas?

- Ginny, yo no voy a ser tu informante. Si de verdad quieres saber como está Harry pregúntaselo a él – ella dio vuelta la cara – No seas tonta. Todos sabemos que te mueres por estar con él.

- Tú también con eso. Pensé que había sido suficiente con el sermón de tu mujer.

- Pero es que tenemos razón. Nunca te sentaste a escucharlo.

- Ron, por favor – suplicó con la mirada – No quiero hablar más de eso.

- Como quieras bonita- miró a su mujer - ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Ya llegó. Recién, mientras discutían, la oí en la cocina.

Ginny se levantó del sillón y apresuradamente caminó hacia donde estaba su madre. Al entrar Molly estaba de espaldas. Moviendo sus manos ansiosamente sobre la mesada. Ginny la abrazó suavemente por la espalda con su mano libre. Su madre se dio vuelta sorprendida, y al verla sonrió feliz.

- Hijita. Que bueno que ya estés aquí- murmuró mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas – Mi vida- tomó a Sirius de los brazos de su hija – Está enorme Ginny.

- No es para tanto mami. Está igual que ayer.

- Yo no lo veo desde hace cuatro días hijita. Siempre lo voy a ver diferente- Ginny se abrazó a su madre.

- Mami… estoy tan cansada- murmuró apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Molly.

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a ayudar?

- No mami. No hace falta. Yo sola puedo. Pero… estoy cansada, si es cierto- vaciló – Lo extraño mucho.

- Nosotras ya hablamos de esto. Sabes lo que pienso.

- Ya lo sé. Me encantaría poder hablar mami.

Se quedaron en silencio por u largo rato. Molly acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de su hija tratando de reconfortarle el dolor que sentía. Ginny solo se dejaba abrazar. El cálido contacto con su madre la tranquilizaba de una manera abrumadora. Podía desviar todas sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Me ayudas con la comida?- cambió de tema evitando poner triste a su hija.

- Claro que sí- aceptó complaciente.

La comida en la madriguera resultó ser una completa fiesta. Charlie no había podido estar presente porque uno de los dragones a su cargo, había enfermado. Todos los Weasley estaban presentes. Bill acompañado por Fleur, y la pequeña Victoire de cuatro años. Fred con Angelina y George con Katie. Percy y Penélope. Cuando Ginny compartía estos momentos con su familia, sus preocupaciones se olvidaban. Desde que los gemelos hacían la primera broma, hasta que Percy terminaba enfadado por su mal gusto, todo era risas.

La entre mesa se prolongó más de lo común. Bill había vuelto hace menos de una semana de una misión de Gringotts. Japón había sido su destino, por lo que maravilló a todos con sus relatos, y con su improvisado nuevo idioma. Repartió regalos, Ginny recibió unos hermosos palillos plateados para el cabello, en la punta estaban decorados con flores hechas de piedras preciosas, y canutillos colgando. A Sirius le había traído un gracioso babero con la forma de la cara de un luchador de sumo. Y a James, una espada de juguete, imitación de un sable. Los gemelos entretuvieron un buen rato, comentando sus progresos en el negocio, las nuevas mercancías y los planes a futuro con sus respectivas esposas. Percy solo puso al tanto a su padre sobre nuevas directivas del ministerio. Mientras tanto Molly preparaba unas cuantas tazas de café, acompañadas de tarta de melaza, bollos de fruta y budines de calabaza.

**En algún lugar de Londres…**

James estaba sentado en una enorme butaca mientras jugaba con su robot. Su padre, estaba sentado a su lado, mientras conversaba con un viejo amigo, más que amigo, como un padre. A su lado, una hermosa chica de cabello rosa chicle retaba a su hijo de tan solo ocho años. Jugaba junto a James con el robot, y hacían demasiado ruido. El cabello de color turquesa, inmediatamente cambió a un pálido amarillo. Su padrino rió, mientras revolvía su cabellera con la mano, y miraba a la mujer que lo había regañado.

- No hace falta que lo retes así.

- A veces ya se pasa de los juegos. Si sigue gritando de esa manera nos va a dejar sordos- miró fulminante a su hijo.

- Déjalo tranquilo, solo tiene ocho años, ya casi nueve. Esta bien que se exprese- se removió en el sillón, mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – Había comprado algo para Teddy, y se me olvidó dárselo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sacó su varita y apunto al diminuto objeto que tenía en su palma, este creció hasta transformarse en un enorme libro violeta.

- ¿De qué es ese libro?- preguntó Remus.

- Es el libro de los Record Guiness. Hace un tiempo nos escuchó a Hermione y a mi hablar de él, y me pidió si se lo podía regalar- se lo dio a Teddy.

- ¡Gracias padrino!- lo abrazó un momento y luego se sentó al lado de su primo y comenzó a hojear el regalo.

- No hacía falta que te pongas en gastos- regañó la mujer, mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.

- No ha sido ningún gasto Nimphadora. Es mi ahijado, y quiero darle todos los gustos- replicó.

- Como quieras- se cruzó de brazos – Pero no hace falta que me llames así.

- ¿Acaso no es tu nombre?- rió.

- Idiota- le tiró un almohadón – Remus- lloriqueó – Dile a Harry que no me moleste.

- Harry no la molestes- se acercó al chico – Se puede poner realmente pesada- ambos rieron estruendosamente, mientras la mujer les sacaba la lengua y caminaba hacia la cocina. Se volvieron a acomodar en el sillón - ¿Y qué pasó en Holanda?

- Nada nuevo. Lo de siempre- suspiró – Seguidores de Voldemort que buscan aliarse para atentar contra el ministerio- puso los ojos en blanco – Como si pudiesen hacer algo.

- Igualmente no debes andar confiado, siempre hay alguno que sobresale por sobre el resto.

- Ya lo sé Remus- dijo cansadamente – Pero seamos sinceros- lo miró – En estos tiempos, dudo que alguien se quiera revelar contra los aurores.

- Si- dudó – Tienes razón. Pero igualmente no es para confiarse.

- ¿Quién no se debe confiar?- preguntó la metamorfomaga entrando al living con una enorme bandeja de galletas.

- Harry no se debe confiar- explicó a su mujer.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry?

- Solo que le estaba contando a Remus, de la banda que desbaratamos en Holanda. Pero son cosas ínfimas. No tiene sentido preocuparse demasiado por grupos que ni siquiera conocieron a Voldemort- explicó.

- Tiene sentido lo que dices- dijo la chica mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la mesa ratona – Sin embargo no debes andar confiado. Comprendo tu punto de vista. Creo que si yo siguiese trabajando en el grupo de asalto. Pensaría lo mismo que tú.

- Ves lo que te digo- señaló a la chica – No hay de que preocuparse.

- Pero Harry, igualmente siempre tienes que tomar precauciones. Nunca se sabe cuando un nuevo mago tenebroso puede resurgir- continuó Tonks.

- Claro que no. Y soy conciente de eso. Pero como están las cosas ahora, nada malo va a pasar de acá a cien años. A todos los hechiceros, la muerte de Voldemort les sirvió de lección. Y si llega a pasar algo, por lo menos será dentro de tres generaciones.

- En eso te apoyo- comentó Remus – Igualmente, no te tomes las cosas a la ligera. Recuerda que aunque sean bandas jóvenes, cualquier chico con ya quince años puede hacer una maldición imperdonable.

- Eso siempre lo tengo en mente. Tampoco me voy a meter en un lugar, dispuesto a que me maten- rió – Tengo mucho porque vivir- Miró a su hijo y a Teddy.

Tonks al verlo en ese estado, se acercó cuidadosamente y lo abrazó. Suavemente, con tiernas palabras le ofreció su ayuda para lo que quisiese. Siempre con ellos tendría una familia con quien contar. Nunca estaría falto de cariño en esas cuatro paredes. Aunque el mundo se viniese abajo, allí estarían ellos para él. Harry con todas sus fuerzas intentó contener las lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde hace meses. Y lo logró. No iba a dejar que esa fría máscara de la cual se había proporcionado, al comprender que Ginny, ya no quería saber nada más con él, se rompiera. Luego del emotivo momento, se dispusieron a tomar un café, que unos viejos amigos le habían regalado a Remus, acompañado con las galletas que Tonks había hecho.

- ¿Seguís viviendo en el departamento que heredaste de Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

- Si, todavía estoy allí. Y de seguro lo seguiré haciendo por un largo tiempo más.

- ¿Y Ginny?- interrogó la chica.

- Ginny- sonrió al recordarla – las cosas están mucho mejor que hace seis meses. Esta mañana cuando fui a buscar a James me trató excelente. Hablamos de los chicos un largo rato, y no hubo ningún problema. Te mentiría si te digo que no tengo esperanzas de estar con ella otra vez- suspiró – Pero dudo que ella quiera volver a saber algo de mí.

- ¿La amas de verdad Harry?

- La amo con toda mi alma Tonks- la miró – No sé que pasó.

- Ella dijo que te vio basándote con una aurora recién egresada.

- Es cierto. Nos estábamos besando. No se que me hizo. Estabamos hablando normalmente y de repente me empezó a decir cosas de Ginny- cerró los ojos – De un momento a otro se me tiró encima, y no la pude rechazar- vaciló - Yo les juro- miró a James – En nombre de mis hijos les juro que nunca se me ocurrió por la cabeza engañar a Ginny. Es como si yo no hubiese tenido control de mi mismo. Y entró Ginny a mi oficina- bajó la vista – Pobrecita, estaba tan contenta esa mañana. Me iba a buscar para hacerse uno de los últimos controles. Y se encontró con eso- se tomó la cara con las manos – Yo no sé lo que pasó- bajó la vista al suelo.

- ¿Le dijiste a ella esto que nos estás contando?

- Se lo dije de mil maneras Remus. Pero nunca me quiso escuchar. Es entendible que esté dolida. Pero no pude hacer nada para remediarlo. La chica esta- chasqueó la lengua intentando recordar – Ágatha se llamaba- levantó la vista - ¿Pueden creer que le dijo que éramos amantes desde que ella había entrado al escuadrón?

- ¿Pero sabes por que lo habrá hecho?

- No tengo la menor idea. Pero si quería arruinar mi matrimonio, lo consiguió. De eso que esté segura- replicó con ironía.

- No será algún tipo de venganza o algo de eso.

- Que se yo. Ya no sé que pensar- se revolvió el cabello nervioso – Lo único que sé, es que Ginny no quiso escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Y que hoy me volvió a plantear el tema del divorcio. Y es lo que menos quiero en este mundo. Aparte de nuestros hijos, es lo que más nos mantiene unidos.

- Y esa chica- vaciló Tonks - ¿Todavía esta en el cuartel?

- No, desde que ocurrió eso pidió el traslado a Australia. Y allí nunca se presentó a trabajar- se masajeó las sienes – Desapareció del mapa. No se sabe nada.

- Pero desapareció así- explicó Remus - ¿De repente?

-No, según averigüé. Ella dio de baja su cargo apenas ingresó. Y nunca nadie supo más nada de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Harry miraba las formas que tomaban las galletas en el plato que estaba sobre la mesa. Tonks bebía pequeños sorbos de café de su casa mientras observaba a James y Teddy jugar con los regalos de esa tarde. Remus, solo miraba la borra de su café, comos i fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Hasta que al fin, el silenció se rompió.

- Harry- Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Ten fe, y verás que todo saldrá bien. Solo confía en el amor que sentís por ella.

- Si fuera por el amor que siento por ella. Ya mismo estaría abrazándola con todas mis ganas- suspiró - ¿Tienen hora? Olvidé mi reloj en el departamento.

- Claro Harry- Tonks miró el reloj pulsera de su muñeca – Son las cinco y media ¿Ya te vas?

- Si- se levantó – Le prometí a Ginny que antes de las seis llevaría a James a la madriguera.

- Dale nuestros saludos a la familia- dijo Remus levantándose con él.

- Les dará mucho gusto. Especialmente a Arthur- miró a su hijo – James ¿vamos con mami?- extendió los brazos.

- Si, mamos- dejó que su padre lo levantara del suelo.

- Teddy- miró a su ahijado – Campeón. No hagas renegar mucho a tu madre. Y ojo con el record que quieres romper- le guiñó un ojo.

- Padrino. Mándale saludos a la tía Ginny. Dile que me venga a visitar.

- Claro que se lo diré- contestó mientras le revolvía el cabello – Pero recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido en casa. Cuando quieras ir a visitar a tus primos, no hace falta que le pidas permiso a tu tía.

- Te quiero- el niño abrazó a Harry.

- Yo también pequeño, yo también- Tonks miraba la escena ensoñadoramente. Remus irradiaba felicidad por todos lados. Desde hacía más de ocho años, el viejo merodeador, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Harry saludó con la mano a la familia, y junto a su hijo caminaron hacia el parque de la casa. El vehículo estaba estacionado junto a la acera. James iba jugando con su robot, como si fuera un avión y lo llevara volando.

- Mándale mis saludos a Ginny. Dile que cualquier día me caigo por la casa. Y también dale mis saludos al pequeño Potter- gritó Tonks desde la puerta de se casa, a Harry que ya estaba subiendo al automóvil. Él le hizo una seña afirmativa con la mano.

Harry condujo hasta el departamento en Londres muggle. Estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de la pareja. Estacionó y caminó con su pequeño hijo de la mano hacia la entrada del edificio. Subieron por el ascensor. Ya que James siempre insistía en hacerlo de esa manera. Y una vez dentro de su nuevo hogar, se metió en la chimenea con su hijo, tomando un gran puñado de polvos Flú. Gritó fuertemente _La Madriguera_, y en medio de las llamas verdes, desapareció con el pequeño.

**La Madriguera**

**- **Tendrían que haberlo visto- reía George – Nunca nos había pasado al así. Pobre Freddie, tuvo el cuerpo llenó de ampollas toda la semana. Y la peor parte se la llevó Angelina- miró a la aludida.

- Si, tu ríete. Veremos quien ríe primero cuando le cuente a Katie lo que descubrí el otro día arreglando la ropa de tu hermano- comentó la chica cruzada de brazos, mirando de reojo a su novio.

- ¿Qué encontraste pichoncito?- preguntó Fred mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

- No te lo voy a decir frente a todos. Pero ten por seguro que cuando lleguemos a casa me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas- la cara de Fred se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa, y luego al instante, por una de súplica.

- No pichoncito. Te juro que las revistas son de George. Él…- lo miró – Él me las dio para que se las escondiera de Katie- estaba arrodillado a los pies de su mujer.

- ¿Qué me tienen que esconder?- preguntó Katie entrando por la puerta de la cocina junto con Molly.

- Nada corazón. Sólo son bobadas de Fred. Sabes como es- George sonrió intentado desviar la atención de su novia.

- Si tú lo dices mi vida- murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado del chico. El gemelo le sacó la lengua a la novia de Fred – pero si me llego a enterar de que me estás ocultando algo- lo miró – George Weasley vas a tener los días contados- Angelina ahora lo miró triunfante mientras le daba palmadas a su novio en la cabeza para que se quite.

Todos en la sala rieron de la situación. Ginny tenía húmedos los ojos de la risa. Sirius descansaba en su regazo, y se removía en las piernas de su madre por la cantidad de ruido. Rose hacía lo mismo en las piernas de Hermione.

- Ya. No hagan tanto ruido que van a despertar a los bebés- dijo Hermione mientras arrullaba a su beba.

Todos siguieron riendo de los comentarios de los gemelos, y de Bill. Las risas, ahora eran más controladas. Ninguno quería ser el culpable, de la demostración de buenos pulmones del más pequeño de los Weasley o Potter.

La risa quedó en la nada, cuando de la chimenea surgieron enormes llamas verdes que iluminaron toda la habitación. De entre ellas, una cabeza azabache surgió, junto a un niño del mismo color de cabello.

James se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió a abrazar a su madre. Ginny lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y llenó la cara de besos. Cada uno de los Weasley saludó afectuosamente a Harry. Todos estaban enterados de la situación de la pareja Potter. Pero el chico se había encargado de hablar con cada uno para aclarar la situación.

No era novedad de ninguno, el difícil carácter de la pelirroja. Además si sumaba, al beso que presenció desde primera fila, el hecho de que los últimos dos meses Harry llegaba más tarde que nunca a su casa. Todo cerraba en un engaño en puerta. La familia, sin embargo, creyó ciegamente en las palabras de Harry. Ginny cuando se enteró de la buena relación que había, se los recriminó duramente. Pero todos sus hermanos le dejaron bien claro, que el problema era de ella. Si no quería escuchar las explicaciones que tenía para darle, que no lo haga. Pero no por eso, ellos lo iban a rechazar. Si al fin y al cabo, Harry era un Weasley más desde hacía casi quince años. Ginny no quiso reprocharles más. Pero sin embargo, dentro de todo el odio que contenía. Se quedó más tranquila. Sabía que por lo menos tenía una familia a la cual acudir. Y no se sentiría tan solo. Aunque nunca le contó a nadie ese pensamiento.

- Recién vinimos de la casa de Remus y Tonks- comentó Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla que Molly había hecho levitar desde la cocina – Ambos les mandan muchos saludos- miró a Ginny – Teddy te manda muchos saludos, a ti y a Sirius. Quiere visitarte.

- No hay problema con que venga a casa. Ya sabes que lo considero un hijo más.

- Ya lo sé Ginny- sonrió – Y Tonks me dijo que en estos días te iría a ver.

- ¿En serio?- sonrió – Luego le voy a mandar una lechuza- miró a sus padres – Nos vamos a casa- miró a Sirius – No quiero que duerma tanto. Luego a la noche no me deja en paz- se levantó.

- Te acompaño Ginny- dijo Harry mientras tomaba el bolso de la chica.

- No hace falta Harry. Vete a tu casa. Yo sola puedo con los chicos- le sonrió amablemente.

- Ya sé que puedes sola. Pero te quiero acompañar- insistió – Además tenemos que hablar unos temas de los chicos- la pelirroja lo miró, y asintió con la cabeza.

Saludaron a toda la familia. Hermione le dio un suave apretón de manos a su amiga, en forma de apoyo. Ella sabía que la charla de los chicos, iba a ir mucho más allá de los chicos. Ron la abrazó y saludó afectuosamente a sus sobrinos. Ginny, pasó primero, junto con el bebé. Luego entró Harry, con James de su mano.

Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea, con su hijo de la mano. Ginny estaba parada junto a la ventana. Había una lechuza color café. Conocía esa lechuza.

Era la lechuza de un compañero de trabajo de Ginny. Nunca le cayó bien, desde que entró a trabajar al Profeta, se apegó mucho a su mujer. Y sabía bien que no tenía intenciones del todo amigables con la susodicha. Se notaba a la legua que quería algo más que una simple amistad. Tenía conocimiento que en esos últimos meses él la frecuentaba mucho. Pero siempre confió ciegamente en Ginny, y en sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Ella había respondido el pergamino que había llegado, en el momento en donde Harry estaba usando la red con su hijo. Harry hizo una mueca extraña mientras se quitaba el hollín de la ropa. James se sentó en uno de los sillones a jugar con el robot que le había regalado su padre. Ginny tendió a Sirius a los brazos de su todavía marido, y entró en la cocina a preparar unas cosas.

Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la cocina que Ginny hacía al preparar las cosas. James se había quedado ya dormido en el sillón, abrazando su juguete nuevo. Y Harry seguía sentado, pensando en el amigo de Ginny. En las intenciones que tenía con ella. No pudo evitar imaginárselos juntos, abrazados besándose. A la vez que la imagen se coló por su cabeza, la sacudió tratando de despejarla.

La chimenea comenzó a largar llamas verdes en todas las direcciones, y de allí, salió el compañero de Ginny. Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Harry bufó, mientras veía a su mujer abrazando al hombre. Al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea ella había salido corriendo de la habitación.

- Anthony- gritó Ginny al abrazarse con el recién llegado.

- Gin, pequeña- la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntó mientras sacudía la ropa del chico.

- Volví esta mañana. Te mandé a Alphonse temprano, pero se ve que ya no estabas.

- Salí hacia la casa de mis padres- miró los sillones – Pero siéntate. No te quedes parado. Enseguida te traigo algo para tomar.

- No hace falta Gin. No te tomes la molestia. ¿Y dónde están esas criaturitas hermosas?- miró alrededor de él. Y recién ahí se percató del otro invitado que tenía Ginny – Harry Potter- extendió el brazo – Un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo sonriente.

- El placer es mío- le dio la mano formalmente.

- Oh… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- se agachó hacia el bebé en los brazos de Harry – Esta enorme Gin. ¿Qué le das de comer?- miró a la chica.

- Sabes que todos me dicen lo mismo- sonrió – Tampoco es que esté hecho una pelota.

- Lo que pasa es que tiene de donde alimentarse Gin- la miró sugerente.

- No empieces- rió toda colorada, mientras le arrojaba el trapo que tenía en la mano – Pero a decir verdad- iba caminando hacia la cocina y se paró – Tienes razón, tiene bien de donde alimentarse- rió mientras tomaba sus pechos atravesando la puerta. Harry miraba la escena con el seño fruncido. La situación no le causó ninguna gracia. Anthony se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras continuaba mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo.

La habitación se tornó en el más absoluto silencio. Harry lo único que hacía era mirar a su pequeño hijo dormir. Anthony, movía el pie nerviosamente, mientras se tocaba las yemas de los dedos. En medio de aquella situación, el último se paró, y entró a la cocina detrás de Ginny. A Harry eso sí que le desagradó totalmente. No iba a dejar a su mujer sola en la cocina con el tipo ese. Las intenciones que tenía con ella no eran nada buenas.


	3. Celos y reporches

Acá está el tercer capítulo. Comentarios, no tengo ninguno en particular. Todos los reviews que me dejaron fueron muy lindos. Anthony, es una personita especial, es un buen chico. Al parecer a la mayoría no les cayó del todo bien. Pero no es malo, yo lo considero muy dulce.

Igualmente, conozco una personita por ahí que no tiene drama que le mande uno en encomienda para su casa. Ya te dije (¡y mira que no doy nombres!), te lo voy a mandar todo en un súper paquete, así me ahorro unos mangos, el correo argentino no está muy barato que digamos, además, vos viste que los envíos se pierden por el camino. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando hayan sido enviados. Creo que vos me entendes mi vida, sabes de lo que hablo. Pero ahí, va a ir todo junto.

Bueno, no sé quién me había vuelto a preguntar, pero más o menos veinticinco capítulos va a tener la historia. Sobre el principio, sigue en el misterio. Más adelante sabrán la verdad del asunto. ¡Ojo! ¡Atentos con esto!

Un saludo muy especial a Jessi-k. Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste, no te imaginas el orgullo que siento al saber que gustó mi historia en tu clase ¡Miles de gracias por tu voto de confianza!

También besitos a Diana, una lectora fiel. Se que te gusta el drama, y en este prometo mucho. Y también mucho Remus, especialmente para ti.

Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, gracias por todo, en especial a mi súper archi confidente CatWoman, la cual se encarga de "semi" betearme la historia. Joanne, ¡¡sabes que te quiero!! Aunque ahora descubrimos su identidad secreta, un unicornio blanco, que para mi es platinado, pero no viene al caso. La cosa es que ella es Cissy y yo soy Bella, la hipogrifo negra en Antes de Morir del Susto!! jaja, vos me entendes mi vida! te quiero guacha!! Próximamente la parodia!! solo para entendidos!! No apto para conservadores ni aburridos... ahh, jaja y también la parodia, Sálvame los ojos de ese monstruo. Ambas en semi proceso de producción, en las noches de alpedismo en el msn... Lo que es no tener ganas de estudiar...

tengo que preparar mis materias para los finales!! Y yo estoy acá escribiendo fics... jaja eso no está bien, pero bueno, esto es más fuerte. Igualemente voy a estudira, tengo que meter esas dos materias sí o sí!

No molesto más, lean…

Ah! Y más vale que dejen un bendito review, no puede ser, ponen la historia en alerta, y no son capaces de dejar un review, me dan hits, y no son capaces de darle al Go en submit review... Eso habla muy mal de ustedes...

**Celos y reproches**

- Gin- susurró Anthony a la espalda de la chica.

- Me asustaste tonto- reprochó - ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que contar?

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- No hace falta que digas nada- se dio vuelta mientras enjuagaba un vaso. El chico se apoyó en el borde de la mesa – Él es el padre de los chicos. Y sabes bien que no le voy a negar el derecho a verlos.

- Ya lo sé Gin. Pero a mi no me engañas- le acarició un mechón de cabello – Sé bien que te encanta que esté aquí contigo.

- No empieces tú también. Hermione me tuvo toda la mañana dale y que dale con lo mismo. No es necesario. Ya soy una persona adulta.

- Nadie te lo niega. Pero solo te digo que no juegues con fuego. Sabes bien que estoy de tu lado. Pero como amigo. No quiero volver a verte llorar- Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miró dulcemente.

- Perdóname- le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano – Eres un gran hombre- sonrió – Pero yo no quiero darte falsas ilusiones.

- Pero yo no te exijo nada Gin. Yo te quiero a pesar de todo- la miró a los ojos - No me importa lo que decidas. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Pero no soportaría volver a verte llorar- acarició los labios de la chica.

Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta de la cocina. Desde allí sabía que no sería visto. Y a la vez, podía oír todo lo que conversaban dentro.

- Te prometo, que nunca más volveré a llorar. No voy a dejar que me pase lo mismo- bajó la vista – Pero por favor, no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones- lo miró – Yo amo a Harry. Es la única persona que voy a amar. A pesar de todo el daño que me hizo.

- Ya lo sé Gin. Sé bien que nunca voy a ocupar el gran espacio que él ocupaba allí- señaló el corazón de la chica- Pero yo te quiero- le tomó la barbilla- Y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti pequeña- la comenzó a acercar a sus labios.

- Anthony- murmuró totalmente confundida – No quiero hacerte sufrir.

- No lo harás Gin- se acercó más – Yo mismo estoy produciendo esto. Sé que tú no tienes ninguna intención de lastimarme. Pero si las cosas no se dan. Lo entenderé.

Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que el chico la besara. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero siempre que pasaba, sentía como el corazón se le encogía. E inmediatamente un recuerdo de Harry inundaba su mente. Y se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse. Era como si lo estuviera engañando, a pesar de estar separados. El leve roce de labios, hizo que todo el vello de la nuca de Ginny se erizase. La situación la ponía en aprietos. Ella quería mucho a Anthony. Fue su gran apoyo moral ese medio año. Lo adoraba como amigo. Pero no era Harry. Nadie nunca lo sería. Y lo peor de todo, es que su marido, estaba a una pared de por medio. Podría entrar en cualquier momento. No podía estar haciendo eso allí. Inmediatamente se separó del chico. El leve roce de labios apenas duró segundos. Pero la sonrisa de él, le demostraba que habían sido los segundos más maravillosos de su vida. En cambio para ella, habían sido los peores.

- Te quiero Ginny- la abrazó.

Cuando Harry notó en el silencio en que se habían quedado, se aventuró a asomarse por la puerta. Y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Aquel monstruo en su interior resurgió bramando justicia. Era inconcebible que su mujer se esté besando con ese tipo, a metros de donde estaba él. Y que ni siquiera se inmuten por eso. Contuvo con las mayores fuerzas del mundo las ganas de matarlo que tenía. La ira lo había enceguecido. Era imposible que aquello esté pasando. Entendía que Ginny tenía todo el derecho del mundo en rehacer su vida. Pero no enfrente de él.

Harry en esos seis meses de soltería se había besado con otras mujeres. Había tenido citas, todo por tratar de darle celos. Pero nada dio resultado aparente. Nunca se enteró que Ginny moría de celos de imaginarlo con otra. Se había intentado acostar con unas cuantas desconocidas, para lograr sanar su corazón herido, pero fue peor, se sentía horrible cuando aquellas lo acariciaban y terminaba poniendo una excusa tonta para volver a su casa, con las manos vacias, sin ningún falso consuelo. Era como que había engañado nuevamente a su mujer. Y eso era algo que lo torturaba totalmente. Por eso decidió que no se acercaría a más mujeres. Por lo menos hasta hacer oficial la separación y que el tiempo pasase.

Pero de solo imaginarse a su Ginny, acostada con otro hombre que no sea él. Eso lo desbarató por completo. Nunca se lo habría imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Esa idea lo dejó pasmado. Y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible volvió al sillón, y se sentó.

- Eres mi amigo. Pero no te voy a poder dar más Anthony- susurró mientras era abrazada.

- Ya lo sé Gin. Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio- la miró – Lo hago porque te quiero. Nada más que eso.

- Mejor vuelve con Harry. No quiero tener problemas con él.

- Claro Gin- le sonrió y caminó hacia el living.

Ginny continuó preparando el té. Mientras acomodaba en un plato unas galletas que su madre le había dado en la madriguera.

Cuando Anthony se sentó frente a Harry, este miraba hacia la chimenea impasible. En ningún momento dio vuelta la cara para verlo. La tensión en el aire la sentía en cada poro de la piel. Carraspeó intentando llamar la atención del ojiverde. Pero no sirvió. Simplemente era ignorado. Luego de unos minutos en el mas completo silencio, este se quebró.

- ¿Seguís trabajando en El Profeta?- le preguntó Harry al chico.

- Si. Ahora soy redactor. Digamos que estoy cubriendo el puesto que Ginny dejó libre.

- ¿Pero a ti sólo te interesa el área de deportes?

- En realidad me interesa el periodismo en general. Pero cuando entré, solo había espacio en deportes. Y la verdad es que estoy cómodo.

Harry asintió mientras miraba a su hijo dormir con el robot.

- Es increíble como crecen- murmuró Anthony. Harry lo miró.

- Si. Salí de misión hace una semana. Y Sirius pego un estirón enorme- rió – Es increíble como crecen los chicos.

- Sí. La última vez que los vine a visitar fue hace un mes. Sirius por lo menos cinco centímetros ha crecido. Y James tiene el cabello larguísimo.

Otra vez silencio. Harry maquinaba en su cabeza alguna forma de sonsacarle algo que le de la pauta. De que él y Ginny eran algo más que amigos.

- ¿Y estás de novio Anthony?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Estoy en eso- sonrió, los ojos le brillaron cálidamente – Estoy esperando a que me de una respuesta- golpe bajo para Harry. Ginny le tenía que dar una respuesta. El tiempo se agotaba. Tenía que averiguar más.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- insistió tratando de saber más.

- Eso es confidencial todavía. Pero muy pronto la conocerás.

- Estás muy seguro de que ella te va a dar el sí- comentó ácidamente.

- Es pan comido- asintió sonriendo aún más al ver a Ginny entrar al living con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Ginny acomodó las galletas en la mesita de café, y sirvió tres tazas de humeante té. Anthony les contó el apasionante viaje que había hecho a las montañas francesas. Harry aún recordaba ese duro reportaje que tuvo que hacer su mujer para lograr el ascenso. Estuvo todo un mes de mal humor. Y no por el hecho de que haya sido peligroso, sino más bien, por el hecho de estar separado tanto tiempo de ella, y más aún, estando ella embarazada de James. Pero luego, cuando por fin regresó a la casa. La recibió con las mejores de las bienvenidas para festejar su ascenso. Todos los Weasley estuvieron presentes. Enorme fue la sorpresa para todos verla tan cambiada en su regreso. Cuando se había ido, apenas estaba de tres meses, y la pancita, no se le notaba nada. Pero en cambio, al verla después de tanto tiempo. Era impresionante el cambio que había dado. La panza se veía enorme. Y no era que fuese así. Siempre estuvieron acostumbrados a una Ginny muy delgada. Y de repente, verla con una pancita tan redonda. Fue impactante. Ese día fue uno de los más felices en la vida de ambos. Con apenas dos meses dentro del diario, ya había logrado un inmediato logró en su carrera periodística.

- Es impresionante Anthony- dijo Ginny mientras leía el reportaje de su amigo.

- No es para tanto Gin. Estoy seguro de que lo hubieses hecho mejor.

- En serio, no es por menospreciar mi trabajo- lo miró – Pero esto es un ascenso asegurado.

- ¿Tu crees?- le preguntó mientras masticaba una de las galletas.

- Si, es increíble. Pero lo que te habrá costado entrar en la manada sin ser aplastado.

- No seas tontita- dijo cariñosamente – Por supuesto que sabía donde ubicarme para observarlos. Tampoco me iba a poner debajo de los pies de los gigantes- rió – No fue fácil, pero lo disfruté bastante.

- Yo me hubiese muerto de miedo.

- Sabes bien que no Gin- la miró – Si realmente quieres el ascenso, harías lo que fuera.

- Claro que lo haría. Pero eso no evita que esté muerta de miedo- rió – Lo mío no fue tan peligroso. Tuvieron en cuenta que estaba embarazada de James. Además había hecho muy buena carrera en las Hollyheads. Así que no me iban a poner en riesgo- miró a Harry - ¿recuerdas cómo estaba antes de viajar?

- Insoportable. No paraste de hablar en ningún momento.

- Si- se recostó en el respaldo del sillón – Fue fantástico. A mi me tocó investigar los deportes antiguos de América latina. Fue una experiencia maravillosa. Los magos de allí son muy amistosos.

- Estuviste todo el embarazo con antojos latinoamericanos- dijo Harry sonriendo al recordarlo.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- frunció la cara – Parecía una vaca.

- En ese momento no te importaba parecerlo. Además tampoco habías engordado tanto.

- No me entraba la ropa Harry- murmuró como si eso fuera imposible en ella.

- No te olvides que estabas embarazada Gin- dijo Anthony.

- Igualmente. Eso no evita que me haya parecido a un digerible muggle.

- Dirigible Ginny. Se llama dirigible- corrigió Harry.

- Lo que sea. Parecía eso- miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea – ¡Ya son las siete!- se levantó – Tengo que preparar urgente la comida- miró a Anthony - ¿Te quedas a comer?

- No Ginny- agachó la cabeza- Tengo que ir a la redacción a dejar el reporte. Pero te prometo que en estos días vengo a hacerte compañía. Mañana me doy una vuelta- caminó hacia la chimenea – Adiós Harry, fue un gusto volver a verte- tomó los polvos – Nos vemos preciosa- le guiñó un ojo. Cuando gritó el Caldero Chorreante, su cuerpo envuelto en llamas verdes, desapareció.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos nuevamente. James seguía dormido sobre el sillón. Y el pequeño Sirius estaba despierto jugando con un sonajero que le había regalado esa tarde Hermione.

- Parecía muy animado- comentó Harry.

- Y sí. Como para no estarlo. Por fin va a cambiar de cargo. Es algo importante en su carrera- respondió mientras juntaba las tazas en la bandeja.

- Y no solo por eso. También me comentó que anda atrás de una chica- a Ginny se le resbaló la taza de la mano y cayó haciendo un fuerte ruido sobre la bandeja - ¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó Harry fingiendo preocupación.

- No, no es nada- dijo nerviosamente – Me había comentado de una chica.

- ¿No te contó todo?- fingió sorpresa levantando sugerentemente las cejas – Me dijo que todo iba viento en popa con ella.

- ¿Te dijo eso?- frunció las cejas – Que raro, a mi no me contó nada- se levantó y caminó a la cocina.

- Mamiii- murmuró James acostado sobre el sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida?- preguntó acercándose.

- Tengo hambre mami.

- Ahora voy a preparar la comida corazón- le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Papi se queda?

Ginny miró a Harry y luego a su hijo, y así sucesivamente. No tenía nada de malo que se quedara a comer con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era el padre de los chicos.

- ¿Quieres que se quede mi vida?

- Siii- contestó feliz el niño.

- ¿Te puedes quedar Harry?- lo miró.

- No tenía nada mejor que hacer- se encogió de hombros – Siempre es bueno comer comida casera.

Ginny caminó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida. Harry se quedó en el living cargando a Sirius, mientras James seguía jugando con el robot que le había regalado. El bebe peleaba con el sonajero mágico. Trataba de romperlo, y pegarle a su padre. De vez en cuando se aburría, bostezaba fehacientemente. Y esto hacía sonreír mucho a su padre. Sigilosamente caminó a la cocina, y se encontró de espaldas a Ginny. Ella tenía el cabello recogido en su nuca, atravesado por unos palillos plateados. Se había puesto un delantal, y estaba de pantuflas. Toda la escena le hacía recordar los momentos en donde aún vivían juntos. Los añoraba demasiado. Se acercó por la espalda, y se irguió para ver la comida, sobre el hombro de ella. Cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma, y aspiró profundamente.

- Si Harry, estoy haciendo lasaña- se dio vuelta – No hace falta que me espíes mientras cocino- lo retó mientras metía la bandeja de vidrio al horno.

- Como no me dijiste qué es lo que ibas a cocinar, quise saberlo- se encogió de hombros – Igualmente sabes que cualquier cosa que cocines me viene bien.

- Siempre te gustó mi comida- tomó a Sirius en sus brazos.

- Cocinas muy parecido a tu madre.

- Y bueno, son los quehaceres que se aprenden a la fuerza- rió mientras olía a su hijo – Me parece que alguien necesita un cambio- miró a Harry – ya vengo, le voy a cambiar el pañal- salió de la habitación.

Harry volvió a caminar hacia el living y se apoyó junto a la pared de al lado de la escalera. Podía sentir los pasos de Ginny en el piso superior. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. La escuchaba tararear una canción que no reconocía. Pero siempre que cantaba, era porque estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Siempre cantaba cuando pasaban cosas buenas. Lo que significaba que su presencia en la casa no era algo malo para ella.

Pero algo pasó en su cabeza.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro. Se sostuvo con las puntas de los dedos de la pared, apoyándose en su espalda para no caer. La cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar del vacío, y todo sonido alrededor se escuchaba muy lejano. Seguía negro. Y lo poco que sentía, era como si le diera vueltas alrededor. Estaba mareado. En cualquier momento se podría desmayar. Intentó focalizar la vista, pero fue un intento en vano. Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Por lo menos en todos esos años. Las últimas veces habían sido cuando se conectaba su mente con la de Voldemort. Pero de eso, ya habían pasado ocho años. Lo que le pasaba ahora era diferente, sin embargo, cuando sintió las articulaciones de sus rodillas quebrarse. Una oleada de súbito calor lo envolvió. Abrió lo ojos.

Ginny estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Su cara, la mueca que expresaba, era de absoluta preocupación. Parpadeó varias veces para mirarla bien. Con la ayuda de ella se enderezó medianamente y fue conducido al sillón frente a él.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó al sentarse en la mesa ratona, frente a él.

- No es nada Ginny. Sólo- vaciló – Me maree.

- No es común que te marees. Estabas pálido- le tomo al barbilla con su mano – Tienes los ojos colorados- reprochó – Estás cansado, y encima estás más delgado- se levantó – Ahora te traigo algo para que comas.

-No hace falta Ginny- le tomó la mano – En serio, no te preocupes.

- Te voy a traer igual. No sea cosa que te pase algo- entró a la cocina, y al minuto volvió con un vaso de agua y un pequeño sobre. Se lo tendió – Tienes que disolver el polvo. Yo nunca lo he tomado, siempre me lo has preparado tú. Así que- lo miró – sabrás como se hace.

- Si- tomo el vaso, y lo preparó. Se lo tomó de una sola vez. Sonrió a recordar aquel polvo. Él siempre se lo preparaba cuando se sentía mareada en los embarazos. Siempre la ayudaba mucho.

- Bueno, me voy a ver la comida.

- No quieres que me quede con Sirius. Lo andas cargando hacia todos lados.

- No- miró al niño en sus brazos – Ahora lo acuesto en el catre. Descansa un poco mientras pongo la mesa.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No te hagas problema- sonrió – En diez minutos comemos. Lleva a James a lavarse las manos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Harry comió dos veces. James terminó su plato entero. Y Ginny sonreía al ver a su familia junta otra vez. Aunque fuese algo ficticio. Algo del momento, que se dio porque sí. La situación era perfecta. Ahí estaba Harry, el amor de su vida. Apuesto como siempre. La barba crecida de unos días le daba un aspecto, por demás excitante. El cabello indomable, y los brillantes ojos, solo servían para flaquear su autocontrol. Estaba mucho más delgado desde que se fue a vivir al departamento. No era nada saludable. Pero la sonrisa amable, y sensual, que siempre la volvía loca. Eso nunca se iba a ir. Estaba presente siempre que la miraba. Como si fuera solo para ella. Y eso la intimidaba. Y mucho. Era como si la desnudara con la mirada. Como si supiera algo que ella no. Y eso la descolocaba. Siempre se prometía a si misma controlar sus impulsos nerviosos. Y evitar rodear la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, dejando que le hiciese el amor cuantas veces quisiera. Pero no tenía que ser así. A pesar de todo lo que sintiese por él. No tenía que dejar que sus deseos la superen.

James ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre, se estaba quedando dormido. Susurraba cosas sin sentido, mientras reía de las cosas que le decía su padre. Le hacía cosquillas debajo del cuello, en la pancita y en las piernas. Las carcajadas eran nítidas. Hasta que al fin, el sueño comenzó a bajar nuevamente.

- Se está quedando dormido- dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo.

- Jugó todo el día. En la casa de Remus saltaba por todos lados con Teddy.

- Seguro que va a dormir hasta tarde- lo miró - ¿Mañana no trabajas?

- No, me reintegro el miércoles. Con todo eso de la misión me dieron unos días más de descanso.

- Antes solo tenías el fin de semana.

- Aja- contestó mientras acomodaba la cabeza de James en su hombro – Pero ahora Kinsgley nos ha dado más días de descanso luego de una misión.

Sirius comenzó a llorar en el catre. Ginny lo levantó y lo puso en su regazo.

- Ya bebé- lo meció – Tenemos hambre ¿no mi vida?- sonrió mientras se abría la blusa y le daba el pecho – ¡Auch! Hijito mío, me vas a matar.

- ¿Cuándo los llevaste al pediatra mágico?

- La semana pasada los llevé a San Mungo- lo miró - Ya mañana comienzo con la fruta y las verduras con Sirius. James está creciendo bien. No tiene ningún desorden. Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Esperemos que no haga como James ¿Recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo- rió – nos manchó toda la ropa y las paredes. Tuvimos que pintar nuevamente.

- Nunca le preguntaste a los sanadores por que no sirve la magia con eso.

- Siempre me olvido- se golpeó la frente con la mano – Algún día sabremos por que no podemos limpiar con magia esas cosas.

Harry observaba a Ginny alimentar al pequeño. Le hacía caritas y muecas para hacerlo sonreír mientras lo amamantaba. Siempre que la veía con los niños, sabía que no se había equivocado al elegirla como su mujer. Era simplemente única. Todo el amor que tenía era para su familia. No tenía el mejor carácter del mundo. Eso todos lo sabían. Pero cuando quería era extremadamente dulce. Siempre le encantó esa faceta de ella. Era como las dos caras de una misma moneda. A veces era un ángel que irradiaba paz. Otras veces, era un vivo demonio que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

- Se quedó dormido- murmuró Ginny mirando a Sirius.

- James también se durmió.

- Será mejor que los acostemos- cerró su blusa mientras paraba a su hijo en su regazo, apoyándolo en su cuerpo. Le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras se levantaba. Miró a Harry – Trae a James.

Ginny subió adelante. Volvía a tener el cabello suelto, y este se mecía a ambos lados al subir los escalones. El tajo que llevaba su falda en un costado, permitía que se moviese con fluidez. Harry fue detrás de ella. Cuidando de no despertar a su pequeño en el trayecto. Despacio, se encontró en la planta superior. Llegando a ver entrar, a su mujer, en el cuarto de los chicos.

Las estrellas en el techo mantenían iluminada la habitación en penumbra. La suave luz, se filtraba por el pasillo, dejando a entrever las suaves formas de los pocos muebles que había en él. Sirius ya estaba en su cunita. Tapado con su gruesa manta de polar celeste, ajustada a ambos lados del bebé. Ginny estaba acomodando la cama de James. Ya estaba abierta, dejando ver el gracioso motivo de las sábanas. Muchos hipógrifos saltando en el lugar, mientras algunos dragones volaban alrededor de ellos. Ella usó su varita, y mediante un no verbal, calentó las mantas del pequeño. Harry lo recostó cuidadosamente, mientras Ginny buscaba en el armario el pequeño pijama de lechuza, que su madre le había regalado para el cumpleaños.

Con premura, desvistió al niño. Y lo más rápido posible, tratando de que no tomara frío. Le puso el pijama de algodón. Subió el cierre del frente. Acomodó al niño en la almohada, y lo cubrió con las sábanas y las colchas.

Harry observaba a Ginny cambiar a su hijo. Mientras estaba inclinada en la cama, su ardiente cabello, caía como cortinas a ambos lados de la cara. Ella siempre refunfuñaba de su largo. Muchas veces había sugerido cortárselo bien corto. Pero él, siempre insistía en que no lo haga. Así como lo tenía le encantaba. Le quedaba hermoso. Sonreía al verla acomodarse un mechón detrás de la oreja, así tratando de que no se le vaya todo para adelante. Pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo, terminaba cayendo en su cara.

Cuando Ginny terminó levantó la vista hacía Harry, la estaba mirando, con la mente perdida. Eso la descolocó. Cuando pasaba eso, era porque estaba pensando en otras cosas. La mirada a la nada, lo hacía ver tremendamente sexy. Tenía los labios semiabiertos, y los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se acercó a él y le pasó la mano abierta frente a su cara.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

- ¿Eh?- la miró por fin – Eh….- se rascó la cabeza – Si, me había quedado pensando en unas cosas.

- Mmm- miró hacia el piso – Voy a lavar los platos. Si quieres quédate un rato con los chicos.

- Los voy a saludar y bajo.

- Bueno- lo miró nerviosamente – Yo estoy abajo… Ya sabes- salió hacia el pasillo.

- Esta mujer me va a volver loco- murmuró mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Ginny ya estaba en la cocina, había hechizado las esponjas para que la vajilla se limpiara sola. Ya había acomodado normalmente la mesa. Y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Harry bajó a los diez minutos de la habitación de los chicos. Ella ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas, escribiendo en una gran carpeta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó al pasar por la puerta.

Ginny se sobresaltó de tal manera que la pluma que estaba usando manchó la blusa que llevaba puesta.

- Me asustaste- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho – Estaba anotando unas cosas que necesito comprar.

- ¿Necesitas dinero?- se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

- No Harry ¿Cómo crees?- lo miró – Con mi sueldo básico, y la cuanta que abriste para nosotros, el dinero nos alcanza, y nos sobra.

- Bueno, que se yo. Tal vez necesitabas más dinero.

- No, no hay problemas con eso- miró la lista – Mañana tengo que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cuantas cosas- se reclinó en el asiento – Iremos después de comer, así de paso saco a pasear a los chicos.

- ¿Quieres que los acompañe?

- No hace falta. Yo sola puedo con los dos. No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo libre con nosotros- recalcó.

- Sabes que no es perder el tiempo estar con ustedes. Son mi familia.

- Ya sé que son tu familia. Pero no hace falta.

- Los chicos solos no son mi familia- la miró – Tú también lo eres- le tomó la mano.

- Harry no empieces de nuevo- se soltó – Creo que esto ya lo habíamos hablado lo suficiente.

- No Ginny- la tomó por los hombros – Esto no lo hablamos suficiente. Nunca quisiste escuchar lo que te tenía para decir.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?- su voz era irónica – No hacía falta aclarar nada. Yo te vi a ti con la chica esa.

- Pero nunca dejaste que te dijera lo que en verdad pasó.

- ¿Y qué me ibas a decir? Ella vino y me besó, y como eres un hombre. No le ibas a decir que no.

- No Ginny. Yo nunca la quise besar.

- No parecía- se levantó – Perdóname que te diga, pero yo vi claramente como le respondías el beso- caminó hacia el living.

- No te vayas- la agarró del antebrazo – No terminamos de hablar todavía.

- ¿Y qué más me vas a decir? Yo no la quise besar, ella me obligó- lo miró a los ojos – Ella misma vino y se paró en la maldita puerta de esta maldita casa y me dijo que eran amantes no sé hace cuanto tiempo.

- ¡Pero era mentira!

- Te creí más inteligente- le dio vuelta la cara – Suéltame- exigió.

- No te voy a soltar hasta que aclaremos las cosas Ginny.

- ¡No hay nada más que hablar!- se soltó – Yo no quiero escuchar las mentiras que tienes para decirme- caminó hacia la puerta del living – No quiero saber nada más contigo.

- Si no quieres saber nada más conmigo ¿Por qué me dejas estar en la casa?

- Estás en todo tu derecho. La casa es tuya también. Y los niños que están durmiendo arriba- señaló el techo – Son tus hijos. Y yo no te voy a negar ese derecho.

- Son excusas. Yo sé que me amas todavía. Y no voy a parar hasta que me escuches.

- ¡Pero no te quiero escuchar!- gritó – ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero saber más nada de ti.

- Entonces afirmas que todavía me amas.

- ¡Yo no afirmo nada! No metas palabras en mi boca, que yo no dije.

- Nunca negaste que me sigues amando- se acercó a ella.

- No me toques- se alejó – No quiero saber nada contigo.

- Ah, ya entiendo- bajó la cabeza – Seguro que el tipo ese te está llenando la cabeza en mi contra.

- ¿De que tipo hablas?- se tomó la cabeza – No sé que estás diciendo. Por favor, vete- señaló la puerta.

- No te hagas la tonta. Hablo del tipejo ese de Anthony- espetó.

- No sé por qué lo metes a él. ¡No tiene nada que ver en nuestra relación!

- Si tiene que ver Ginny- la tomó fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¡No me toques!- gritó histérica – No soporto que me toques.

- Te mueres porque te toque.

- No es cierto. Yo solo te tengo asco- se soltó – Me das asco. ¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar con alguna de tus amantes?

- No sabes lo que dices- murmuró amenazante.

- Sí se lo que digo. Has lo que quieras con tu vida. Pero no te metas en la mía.

- Yo me voy a meter lo que quiera- se volvió a acercar – Todavía eres mi mujer.

- No por mucho tiempo. Yo ya te pedí el divorcio.

- ¿Y piensas que te lo voy a dar?- rió – Estás muy equivocada pequeña. Nunca te vas a separar de mi.

- Me lo tendrás que dar a la fuerza. Los abogados te obligarán- siseó.

- ¿Y para qué quieres separarte de mi?

- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro? ¿Hay alguien que te esté esperando?

- Si hay alguien- sonrió - no es de tu incumbencia.

- Por supuesto que lo es- volvió a tomarla de los hombros – Yo no voy a dejar que ningún otro hombre te toque- la zarandeó – Eres mía- afirmó.

- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie- soltó unos de sus brazos, y con toda la ira contenida, le pegó una bofetada. Harry se detuvo, la miró profundamente a los ojos. Los de ella estaban colorados, llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir – No quiero que me toques- susurró.

- ¿Tanto me odias?- le preguntó mientras se tocaba el rostro, en donde Ginny le había pegado - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de librarte de mi? ¿Tanto asco te doy?- ella rompió a llorar, intentando cubrir los sollozos con sus manos.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?- rió mientras la soltaba - ¿No querías que me fuera?

- Harry… yo- intentó decir algo, pero sus propias lágrimas no la dejaban continuar.

- Si me quieres lejos de tu vida- la miró – Yo te prometo que te dejo en paz.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- se acercó - ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?- le preguntó, mientras secaba su rostro.

- Ginny…- intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

- Tú fuiste y me engañaste. Y yo ahora soy la mala de la historia- murmuró sonriendo – Siempre yo- levantó la mirada – Y ahora vienes y te la das del gran señor ¡Hipócrita!- gritó.

- Así que yo soy el hipócrita- caminó alrededor de la sala – La señorita habla de hipocresía- se burló – No me vengas a dar clases de comportamiento. Terminarás perdiendo.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir de mi?- lo apuntó con el índice – Yo fui una mujer ejemplar para ti.

- Claro- aplaudió fuertemente – Felicitemos a Ginevra. La mujer ejemplar. La que se revuelca en la cama de su propio marido con un reportero de cuarta.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- interrogó furiosa - ¿Insinúas que yo te engañé?

- No lo insinúo- la miró sobrándola – Lo afirmo.

- No tienes ningún derecho…

- Si que lo tengo- la cortó – Sé bien que andas enredada con ese tal Anthony- ella lo negó con la cabeza - ¿Y yo soy el hipócrita? Te vi besándote hace un rato en la cocina con él- apuntó con su mano a esa habitación.

- Sí- afirmó – me estaba besando. Pero te recuerdo que estamos separados- caminó hacia la puerta – Así como tú- lo señaló – Tienes a tus mujeres. Yo estoy en todo mi derecho de estar con quien quiera.

- Por supuesto que sí. Pero no con nuestros hijos presentes- bramó.

- No metas a los chicos en esto Potter.

- Yo los meto todo lo que quiero. Son mis hijos, y no voy a permitir que vivan con alguien como…- se calló.

- ¿Alguien como quién?- se acercó – Dímelo. ¿Alguien como yo?

- Si. No quiero que tengan tu mala influencia.

- Lo que me faltaba- se mofó – El señor Harry Potter me viene a dar clases de decencia a mi. Creo que nos repartieron mal los papeles.

- No creo. Los papeles están bien dados. Lo que pasa, es que a ti te molesta que te digan la verdad.

- ¿De que verdad hablas?- gritó.

- ¡De que te revuelcas con el idiota ese!

- Ah claro- rió - ¿Cómo me lo voy a olvidar? Yo soy de su propiedad todavía.

- Por supuesto que sí. Y mientras sigas con esas actitudes- se acercó a ella – Te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- lo miró - ¿Me vas a pegar?

- Ganas no me faltan- sonrió – Pero ten por seguro de que va a ser mucho peor.

- Ilumíname. A ver… Dime que es lo que puede ser peor- se cruzó de brazos esperando.

- Si quieres el divorcio te lo daré- suspiró – Pero los chicos se van a vivir conmigo.

Ginny tardó en reaccionar. Al principio las palabras fueron un suave murmullo que pasaron por sus oídos. Pero luego, todo comenzó a tomar forma. Las palabras que había dicho él. Tocaron fondo en su mente.

- ¡Estás loco!- le volvió a pegar una bofetada en el mismo lugar – Nunca Harry. Escúchame bien- le tomó la cara – Nunca me vas a sacar a mis hijos.

- Si sigues con esa actitud, tenlo por seguro- le susurró muy cerca de los labios. Ginny se separó, como si el contacto la quemara.

- Claro. Entiendo. Tú si te puedes revolcar con medio mundo mágico. Pero yo no puedo. No puedo vivir mi vida tranquila.

- No voy a dejar que te andes acostando con el idiota ese.

- Si yo lo quiero meter en mi cama es mi problema- aclaró – Y ni tú ni nadie, me va a venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¡No te puedes acostar con otro hombre que no sea yo!- gruñó, a la vez que golpeaba la pared en donde Ginny estaba apoyada.

- Por supuesto que puedo. Y para que te quede claro. Yo nunca me acosté con otra persona que no fueras tú idiota- sonrió maliciosa – Pero estaré encantada de acostarme con Anthony mañana cuando venga.

Harry la miró. No podía estar pasando eso. Sin tener control de su cuerpo, la arrinconó contra la pared, poniendo ambas manos, en cada lado de la cabeza de ella. La aprisionó con su cuerpo. La tenía acorralada a su merced. Podía sentir, con sumo regocijo, como ella temblaba ante el contacto. Como su piel ardía, y en sus ojos, el deseo de besarlo, de amarlo como tantas noches lo había hecho. El deseo de estar con él.

- Suéltame- susurró Ginny embriagada completamente por el aroma de Harry.

- Tú no quieres que te suelte- le dijo al oído, provocando un cruel estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

- Suéltame- repitió.

- No…- con sus dientes se apoderó del lóbulo de ella, y comenzó a oler el delicioso aroma de su cuello. Mientras besaba su tersa piel.

Ginny podía sentir como cientos de electrolitos inundaban sus extremidades, con el mero contacto de los labios de Harry. En un momento en donde alguna neurona de su cerebro, logró hacer sinapsis. Intentó apartarse del chico.

Harry la tomó por la nuca. Enredando sus largos dedos en el encendido cabello. Con el otro brazo, envolvió su cintura, y la acercó a él. Y sin esperar ningún reproche, ni un segundo más. La besó.

* * *

O sea, llegaron hasta acá, si no me dejan un review, no tienen derecho de haber disfrutado la lectura. Muchos alertas pero ningún review, no es así la cosa. ¡Quiero reviews!

El próximo capítulo, la continuación del beso... Lemmon, no sé si de buena calidad, pero que lo hay, eso es cierto...

Besos!

Jor


	4. Redención

¡¡Hola a todos!! La verdad es que el pasado capítulo lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron por eso. Muchos me preguntaron que era lo que le pasaba a Harry, que había sido ese mareo. Además de retarme por hacer a una Ginny tan cabeza dura. Y odiar a Anthony!! ese chico es más bueno que el pan! No lo odien, ya verán que con el paso de los capítulos le tomarán aprecio, es una muy buena persona, les pido que no lo detesten!! El único error que tuvo fue haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada, igualmente mi mente está haciendo un casting de la persona ideal para él.

Ahora, un saludo muy especial a Joanne, la zorra de mi amiga... Pobrecita, ella que siempre está ahí, que estamos las dos!! Somos peor que Voldy cara de serpiente mi vida, que manera de reirme anoche, casi me muero atragantantada!! jajaja Despues del descontrol, viene la paz. Prometo ir con vos a ver a Patito Feo, ¡tenemos que aprendernos todas las coreos! Y tenemos que hacer la gran Beln Francese, como te había dicho, si ella puede sacar un libro de rimas, ¿por qué nosotras no?

Este capi va dirigido especialmente para vos... la primer parte, te agarré pillina, yo sé que te gusta leer eso especialmente!!

A los que me dijeron que era más mala que Joanne, ¡¡permítanme reirme un poco por favor!! Yo más mala que ella, jaja, se nota que no la conocen. ¿¿O no es asi mi querida Cissy?? Mi unicornio blanco! Sólo denle un poco de confianza, ¡¡y están muertos!! Pregúntenle sobre lo que hablamos... ¡¡A ver que les dice!! ¡¡Te quiero amis!!

Y sobre nuestro amigo el Bill Gates, tené por seguro que no nos va a rajar del uindou, sin nosotras, que somos altamente consumistas de todo tipo de aparato informático, se funde. ¡Somos las que le damos de comer! Aunque nos está re jodiendo con lo que nos vende, cada vez esta peor. Mira la Cati, casi desparece de nuestras vidas... Eso es una falla en el programa...

Este capítulo, solo apto para mayores de 16 años, creo que son lo suficientemente maduros para hacerse cargo de sus actos. Yo no me hago responsable de los menores que leen esto. Están avisados. Capítulo lemmon, la primer parte especificamente.

Ahora si, necesito que me dejen un review. Díganme como me salió la escena. Se recibe lo que sea, quiero sus opiniones!!

¡¡Jo te quiero!! Y por algo se empieza, salir publicada en la Viva es un gran paso. Ni nos vamos a dar cuneta, y las dos ya vamos a estar en Bailando por un Sueño...

Con conchero!!

Lean y disfruten...

**Redención.**

Fue algo inesperado. La tomó desprevenida. Su cuerpo tensionado contra la fría pared, y el arrebatante calor irradiado del cuerpo de Harry. Todo en conjunto provocó en su pequeña persona, miles de sensaciones. Cada una de ellas se concentraron en lo más profundo de su ser. Un súbito calor se expandió por todas las extensiones. El estremecimiento que la inundó, fue extremo. El mero roce de sus labios logró renacer, aquella pasión dormida en su interior.

Nunca supo si fueron segundos, en donde Harry se aprisionó de sus finos labios. Pero lo próximo que pudo saber, era que los suyos, se movían al compás de los de él. En un momento, en donde su conciencia, había quedado de lado, y sus acciones eran solo reacciones involuntarias, actos reflejos. Logró liberar uno de sus brazos, y sin quererlo, ni pensarlo tomo el hombro de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia si misma. Dejó que el ardiente cuerpo de su marido se fundiera con el suyo, en un abrazo ensoñador. Y de esa forma, profundizaron el beso.

El húmedo roce de sus lenguas fue el momento culminante de la abstinencia. El varonil aliento que siempre la volvió loca, la embriagó, como perdida en una nebulosa de sensaciones en toda su piel. El sabor dulce de la boca de Ginny, el cual siempre había sido endemoniadamente irresistible lo dominó por completo. Sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la atrajo aún más si era posible, ladeando su cuello, logrando así una mejor profundización.

El corazón de Ginny latía desenfrenado, podía sentir las palpitaciones en su sien, en sus muñecas. Las venas de todo su cuerpo bombeaban ferozmente, mientras liberaba su otra mano. Con suma urgencia enredó sus finos dedos en el oscuro cabello. El movimiento de sus lenguas, se convirtió en una afable danza amortiguadora y revitalizante, para sus exaltados cuerpos. Se enredaban y acariciaban con violencia, desesperados el uno por el otro.

En un momento de desesperación Harry bajó sus manos a la cintura de su mujer y la alejó levemente de él. Ginny gimió en protesta, pero cuando las mismas manos, la tomaron por las caderas y la levantaron en vilo, todo reclamo había desaparecido. Con sus piernas, rodeó la cintura de Harry, mientras él la sostenía por las nalgas y la aprisionaba nuevamente contra la pared, besándola furiosamente. Este movimiento la excitó de sobremanera, podía sentir el calor que se intensificaba entre sus muslos. Una delicada electricidad corría por su espalda y brazos, mientras abrazaba más y más a su marido.

Harry en otro movimiento desesperado, la separó de la pared, y con ella a horcajadas sobre él, la condujo al enorme sillón del living. Sin parar de besarla esquivó con dificultad la mesita de café, y un enorme jarrón con flores silvestres. Al llegar a destino, se sentó, con Ginny sobre su regazo. Continuaron besándose ardientemente, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero con un creciente fervor.

La larga espera había terminado para los dos, lo que más habían deseado en esos últimos meses, se estaba por cumplir.

Ginny se separó de los labios de Harry, para comenzar a besar su mentón. Con pequeños mordiscos, fue bajando hasta su cuello, adueñándose posesivamente de él. Harry, a su vez, acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, sus brazos. La abrazaba, intentando fundirla consigo mismo. Con extremo cuidado sus dedos bajaron hasta el filo de su blusa. Las manos, reconocieron el camino por pura inercia. La piel de Ginny ardía, ardía a su roce, ardía a sus besos. Ardía ante él. En otro arrebato de pasión buscó la boca de su amante, y dejó que sus labios la sometieran a su propio deseo, como antes. Le demostró, por medio de cándidos besos, todo el apego y el deseo que hacía surgir, su diminuto cuerpo.

Mientras se entregaba al desesperante momento, Ginny rozó con sus finos dedos la piel de la espalda de Harry. Mientras dejaba que él, la acariciase por completo. El primer botón de su blusa voló, ante la insipiencia de Harry. El resto, se desprendieron, en algún momento en donde ambos ya no tenían noción de la realidad. Lo siguiente que ambos supieron, es que Harry se hallaba con el torso desnudo, su camisa había caído a un costado del sillón. Ginny tenía solamente un delicado sostén oscuro, en la parte superior. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Perdidos en la profundidad de la mirada de su amante, se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso.

Cuando las manos de Harry tomaron con premura los pechos de Ginny, ella no pudo evitar gemir, frente a su resistencia. El contacto era sublime. Con su fuertes dedos, Harry acariciaba esa parte del cuerpo, por sobre el sostén. La blanquecina piel, se notaba en los bordes del encaje. La suavidad, era la misma que podía recordar, desde su última noche. Ahora estaban firmes, amamantar a Sirius, era producto de ello. Pero la admiración por su piel, era mucho más fuerte que antes. El tiempo que había deseado volver a sentir ese contacto. Las veces que había anhelado revivir un momento así. El verla amamantar a su pequeño hijo, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Siempre deseó volver a sentir con sus labios, la tersura de su trémula piel. Los besó delicadamente, por sobre la prenda, en vano intentó abarcar más espacio. Gruñendo entre sus besos, Alcanzó con sus manos el broche del sujetador. Con desesperación libró los ganchillos. Bajó los breteles, mientras besaba la piel descubierta de su hombro. Cuando la prenda cayó hacia delante, dejando a relucir, sus contorneados senos. Harry pudo sentir como toda su sangre, se acoplaba furiosamente en su parte más íntima. Levantó la mirada nuevamente.

Ginny tenía el cabello desordenado, caía a sus costados pegándose en su transpirada piel. Las mejillas, estaban furiosamente enrojecidas. Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba en un furioso vaivén. Los ojos levemente cerrados, dejándose invadir por las sensaciones, que las manos de Harry causaban en ella. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Ginny se acercó más a su amante, y con un dulce beso, le quitó todas las dudas. Ella quería estar así. Ella deseaba estar así. Quería sentir a su esposo.

Harry sintiendo la felicidad recorrer toda su extensión, con la más inmensa ternura, volvió a besar su mentón, recorriendo la curva de su cuello. Saboreó la clavícula, deleitándose con su delicioso aroma. Volvió a levantar la vista. Ella sonreía, mirándolo, observándolo, con todo su deseo a flor de piel. Harry volvió a su tarea, y con la más infinita adoración, comenzó a besar sus pechos. Primero en sus extensiones, y luego, de a poco, llegó hasta su pezón. Completamente rígido y expuesto a sus labios. Lo besó con apremio, mientras que su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar el otro pecho. Con sus dientes, jugó con el duro botón. Siempre con tersura, evitando dañarla. Sabía que tenía que manejarlos con cuidado, amamantar a un hijo no era tarea fácil.

Ginny gimió, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Harry, atrayéndolo más hacía su busto. Las impresiones que sentía con el contacto, eran indescriptibles. Todo en ella ardía. Se sentía envuelta en una bruma, que la enloquecía por completo. Sabía perfectamente que no debía entregarse a aquel arrebato de pasión. Pero era más fuerte que ella. Su cuerpo, reaccionaba contra su voluntad.

En otro movimiento involuntario, Ginny quedó recostada sobre el sillón. Harry, sobre ella, la sostenía firmemente. Apresada bajo su cuerpo. Volvía a besarla con desesperación. Toda la conciencia con la que ambos habían contado, ya se había perdido entre su pasión. Masajeó furiosamente sus senos, mientras sus labios besaban el cuello, el mentón, todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Las manos de Harry bajaron a su cadera cuando su boca, se ocupó, nuevamente de la tarea de sus manos. Acarició su pantorrilla desnuda, subió por la rodilla y se adentró en su muslo. La piel abrasaba su palma. La suavidad y el calor, habían logrado una amalgama irresistible. Se adentró más, mientras le fuera posible. Sus dedos, recorrieron el camino más deseado por ambos. El más desesperante.

Cuando sus manos, sintieron por fin, la suavidad de la tela. Otra oleada de calor, lo abrasó internamente. Pudo sentir la humedad en sus yemas. El ardor irradiado era condenadamente insoportable. Introdujo su otra mano. Ambas acariciaron las piernas de Ginny con impaciencia, mientras plegaban su falda, ajustándola a su cintura. Volvió a mirarla. Su rostro, era la expresión de la más ardiente dicha. Sus dedos, buscaron el filo de la diminuta prenda. Y lentamente la deslizó por sus extremidades.

Ginny exhaló un suspiro cargado de excitación. Cuando sintió la desnudez de su cuerpo, solo atinó a acercarse a Harry, y besarlo, entregarse al deseo de sus sentidos. Entregarse a él. Bajó sus manos hacía la bragueta del pantalón. Lo tomó temblorosa, y lo abrió torpemente. Pudo sentir aquella masculinidad, totalmente extasiada para ella. Su parte más íntima, preparada para sentirla, por fin.

Los dedos de Harry, volvieron a su anterior tarea. Se situaron nuevamente en su parte más húmeda. En el primer contacto, sonrió a pesar de sí. Ginny se estremeció furiosamente, graduándose a medida que él seguía, proporcionándole placer. Jadeando, dejó que sintiera su entrega a sus caricias. Dejó que hiciera lo que más le encantaba. Lo que más la descontrolaba.

- Estás toda mojada- murmuró con su voz demasiado ronca, como para fingir la excitación – Estás mojada para mí.

- Harry… yo no…- balbuceó, pero las palabras no se articulaban en su lengua. Todo alrededor era sumamente placentero.

Ginny puso sus manos en la espalda de su esposo, y sin meditarlo, bajó la cintura del pantalón. De un momento a otro, ella sólo tenía su falda, enroscada en la cintura. Harry, sólo vestía un ajustado bóxer azul marino. Sin reparos, sus manos tomaron su trasero, confirmando, el espectacular tiento. Sin poder esperar, él acarició con más vehemencia, los pliegues ardientes. Y con la necesidad de aventurarse, con su índice exploró su interior. Ginny gritó al sentir los dedos dentro de su cuerpo. La excitación era sublime, y Harry, sabía como complacerla.

Cuando ya estaban preparados, para la unión más intima. Algo los detuvo.

En la planta un llanto los separó. Sirius, lloraba estruendosamente.

Ginny se sentó rápidamente en el sillón, miró a Harry. Miles de reproches cruzaron por su cabeza. Pero en ese momento, más importante era su hijo. Tomó su blusa, y se la puso sin abrochar, caminó, trastabillando hacía las escaleras, mientras se abotonaba los botones. Harry la miró subir, intentando acomodar su falda. Suspiró resignado. Se puso su pantalón, lo abrochó y siguió a su mujer escaleras arriba. Miró el sillón. Las pantuflas, la ropa interior y su camisa estaban desperdigadas por toda la sala. Sonrió. Estuvo a punto de pasar. Y así hubiese sido. Lo importante no era que no haya pasado, sino que haya estado a punto. Ella en ningún momento ofreció resistencia.

Cuando cruzó el marco de la habitación de los chicos, Ginny estaba sentada en una butaca amamantando a Sirius. No lo miró. El cabello, lo había recogido en una simple coleta. La blusa arrugada apenas cubría su desnudez. La falda, estaba torcida en sus piernas. Volvió a sonreír. Ella sola podía descontrolarlo de esa manera. Ginny cantaba una suave nana a su hijo, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el terso rostro. Lo arrullaba en su calor, y lo mecía sobre sus piernas. La observó como hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Se desconectaba del mundo al estar con sus hijos. Su instinto maternal era inquebrantable. Amaba a esa mujer como nunca a nadie. Cuando la veía así, siempre imaginaba a su propia madre, a Lily, cuidando de él. Con el mismo cariño, y la misma entrega.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny tranquila en su tarea. Al llegar al living tomó su camisa y se la puso, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, en donde minutos antes, se estaban amando desenfrenadamente.

Ginny continuó con su tarea. Una vez que Sirius se volvió a quedar dormido, lo acomodó en su cunita. Caminó hacía su habitación, se miró al espejo. La ropa desacomodada, el cabello indomable. Se ruborizó al recordar lo pasado hace unos momentos, pero a la vez, se sentía horrible. Entró al baño dispuesta a darse una rápida ducha. Al salir, se vistió con su pijama de franela celeste. Se ajustó la bata en la cintura, y buscó sus pantuflas. Recordó, habían _quedado en el living_.

No se sentía ningún sonido en la planta baja. _Harry ya se tendría que haber ido_, pensó. Bajó con descuido, por los peldaños de la escalera. Sus pies descalzos estaban resguardados del frío del piso, la alfombra, protegía su piel. Al llegar al living, lo vio. Sentado en el sillón, Harry la miraba embelezado. Su mirada daba a entender la suma lujuria que sentía por ella. Eso la descolocó. Se acercó al sofá, sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó las pantuflas, y se las puso. Harry le tomó la mano.

- Ginny…- murmuró.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- preguntó, librándose de su mano.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- se alejó a la cocina.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar- la tomó del antebrazo.

- ¿Me puedes soltar?- espetó mirándolo con rabia.

- Quiero que hablemos- ordenó.

- Y yo quiero que te vayas- señaló la puerta – Por favor, si me haces el favor de irte, te estaría agradecida.

Harry sonrió a medida que se acercaba más a Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó mientras tomaba su cintura.

- Quiero que me sueltes y que te vayas- contestó, intentando contener el impulso de su cuerpo, de volver a besarlo.

- Está bien, yo me voy- sonrió – Mañana los vengo a buscar para ir al Callejón Diagon- susurró en su oído.

- Ya te dije que no hacía falta.

- Los vengo a buscar igual- se acercó a sus labios – Quiero terminar lo que comenzamos.

- No hay nada que terminar- miró la puerta - ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de desaparecerte de mi vista?

- Ya me voy mi vida- besó su mejilla, aprisionándola contra la pared – Mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó. Y aclararemos las cosas.

- Mañana no voy a estar. Anthony me va a acompañar.

- Lo dudo- negó con la cabeza mientras la conducía a la puerta de salida – Mañana tendremos una salida en familia.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada- susurró.

- Nada de que avergonzarnos- murmuró mientras sus labios la besaban con astucia – Mañana los paso a buscar a las diez. Ponte linda- volvió a sonreír y salió por la puerta. Caminó hacía unos árboles. La miró, lanzó un beso al aire y desapareció.

Ginny quedó apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa, se dibujara en sus labios.

o0o0o

La mañana del lunes, había llegado como un prometedor día. Ginny estaba en la cocina, limpiando, y poniendo en orden las cosas. Sirius estaba en su corral jugando con el sonajero, y James, hacía volar su robot entre los sillones. La casa estaba impecable. Miró el reloj de la pared, las nueve y media. La impaciencia la carcomía. Esa mañana, apenas se había despertado, le había mandado una lechuza a Hermione. La única respuesta que tuvo, era que la esperase. Ya hacía media hora de eso, y todavía no llegaba. _La hubiese llamado por teléfono_, pensó. Se sentó en el sillón en donde la noche anterior, estuvo a punto de sucumbir a los encantos de Harry. Su mente comenzó a divagar en lo vivido. Su piel se estremeció, y un suave calor la inundó. La chimenea se encendió, las llamas verdes dejaron asomar una melena castaña, con una pequeña criatura en brazos.

- Hermione- la retó – Me estaba muriendo de la impaciencia.

- No molestes Gin- se sentó junto al sillón – Quiero detalles, quiero saber todo lo que pasó- la miró - ¿Cómo fue?

- No te voy a contar todos los detalles- contestó sonriendo – Como te había dicho, discutimos fuerte. Cuando llegamos de la madriguera, estaba la lechuza de Anthony. Al rato, llegó por la red Flú. Comimos con los chicos…

- ¿Anthony también?

- No, él ya se había ido. Acostamos a los bebés y bajamos. Empezamos a hablar, y discutimos. Por Anthony, por el divorcio, por los niños. Me quería morir- con sus manos cubrió su rostro.

- Hace meses que no discutían.

- Si- suspiró – Entre una cosa y otra me hecha en cara que me acuesto con Anthony.

- ¿Qué?- se escandalizó.

- Si, yo reaccioné igual. Le dije que estaba en todo mi derecho de acostarme con quien quisiera. No le negué lo de Anthony, no me importa lo que piense de mí- se frotó los ojos – La cosa es que yo le pegué.

- ¡No!- gritó tapándose la boca.

- Y el me besó.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Beso va, beso viene, terminamos en el sillón- miró el mueble – Estuvimos a punto Hermione- suspiró – Ya estábamos ahí. Y Sirius empezó a llorar.

- No- rió – No te puedo creer que haya pasado eso.

- Gracias a Merlín que se despertó.

- Sí claro. Pobre Merlín, usar su nombre en vano- musitó sarcástica.

- No sé a qué te refieres Hermione- murmuró mientras se levantaba.

- Vamos Ginny. Yo no me chupo el dedo- se acercó – Si este pequeñín- se acercó al corral – No se hubiese despertado, hoy estarían reconciliados- tendió su mano a Sirius - ¿O no es así mi vida? Papi estaría con ustedes si no te hubieses despertado hermoso.

- Ya cállate.

- Sí claro.

- En serio- reiteró – No te voy a negar que estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero no quiero volver así como así con él.

- Entonces- la miró – Barajas la posibilidad de volver con él.

- No sé- se quejó – te juro que ya no sé. Está todo muy confuso, además está Anthony.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Sabes lo que pasa- estiró sus brazos – Anoche volvió a proponerme estar con él. Me besó- caminó hacia la cocina – Y Harry nos vio- susurró bien bajo.

- Me imagino- titubeó mientras miraba el cabello de su amiga - ¿Qué los vio?- la siguió a la cocina.

- Sí. No te imaginas el momento- se quejó mientras abría la heladera – ¿Zumo o café?

- Zumo de naranja- se sentó en una silla – No te puedo creer.

- Y lo peor de todo- vaciló – El que peor sale, es Anthony. Yo lo quiero mucho. Pero no lo quiero ilusionar ni hacerlo sufrir. No te das una idea de las ganas que tengo de enamorarme de él. Pero no puedo hacerle eso. Yo amo a Harry, por más que me duela.

- Entonces no sé que es lo que estás esperando Ginny.

- Pero no es tan fácil- tomó a Rose de los brazos de su madre.

- Ya sé que no lo es- sonrió – Tienes que hablar con Harry, escucharlo, y fijarte si le das una oportunidad.

- No sé- contestó mientras arrullaba a la bebé - ¿Tú que piensas Rosie? ¿La madrina tiene que perdonar al padrino?

- Todavía no la bautizamos Ginny- comentó la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso.

- Siempre arruinas todo- le sacó la lengua - ¿Qué tengo que hacer bonita?- preguntó al bebé.

- Rose no arreglará tus problemas de amor- murmuró.

- ¿Te levantaste graciosa?- interrogó sarcástica.

- No- terminó el zumo – Me levanté realista- Ginny bufó, mientras jugaba con la bebé, haciéndole morisquetas y pequeñas cosquillas por el cuerpo.

El timbre de la entrada sonó. Ginny miró a Hermione, luego miró el reloj de la pared. Las diez de la mañana. Respiró hondo y salió de la cocina.

- ¿No quieres que abra yo la puerta?

- ¿Lo harías por mí?- dijo esperanzada.

- Por ti hago cualquier cosa- le sonrío – Pero...- se detuvo – Quiero que me prometas que hablarás con Harry.

- No, por favor- suplicó – Cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Ese es mi precio.

- Hermione- suspiró – Bueno está bien – Miró hacia los costados – Subo a mi cuarto, y dentro de un rato bajo- la miró – Toma a Rose- se la pasó.

- Tranquila Ginny- la pelirroja subió las escaleras apresuradamente – Aquí vamos- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Harry estaba parado en el umbral. Sonreía mucho. El Jean negro, contrastaba con la camisa verde, la chaqueta de cuero le daba un aspecto más joven.

- Hermione- la saludó – Que sorpresa.

- Pasa Harry- se hizo a un lado – Ginny está en su cuarto, enseguida baja.

- Bueno- se acercó a la bebé – Hola Rosie- la tomó de los brazos de su amiga – Que grande que estás mi vida.

- Hola papi- dijo James mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- Campeón- se agachó y lo saludó - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien- contestó, y salió corriendo hacía el sillón para seguir jugando con el robot.

- Ron te debe estar jurando por todos los magos conocidos- comentó Hermione mientras levantaba a Sirius del corral.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas.

- Están solos en el departamento- bufó – Sabes los ineptos que son, si alguien no los dirige- suspiró – Estos últimos meses ha estado con un humor de perro.

- ¿Pero para tanto es?

- Son inútiles si no estás.

- Pero nunca me dijeron nada- murmuró pensativo.

- Ah…si…- se puso a acariciar al bebé – Están hermosos tus hijos- comentó cambiando de tema.

- Tu sabes algo, y no me lo quieres decir- acertó suspicaz.

- ¿Qué?- lo evadió - ¿Qué me preguntaste?

- No te hagas la tonta- ella lo miró – Algo sabes.

- No se nada- respondió cortante.

- Hermione, te conozco- la reprendió.

- Bueno…- vaciló – Yo te cuento, pero no digas nada- se acercó a él – Nadie te quiere decir nada sobre las misiones. Porque no estás pasando por un buen momento.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Con todo lo de Ginny y los chicos- bajó la voz – Ellos saben que tomas las misiones para distraerte. Y por eso no quieren darte problemas.

- Son unos idiotas- espetó furioso – me tienen que decir lo que pasa.

- Ellos no quieren preocuparte.

- Pero lo que hacen es peor.

- Lo hacen por ti- refutó.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba en su cuarto. Miraba continuamente su reloj pulsera, no habían pasado ni quince minutos de la llegada de Harry. Tenía que bajar, lo sabía. Pero a la vez, sentía que cuando lo viera, todas sus barreras caerían. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la había calado profundamente. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, por fin culminar con lo que habían empezado. De solo imaginarlo en la planta baja, con esa fragancia, que hacía años ella le había regalado por primera vez. Sólo esa idea, era suficiente, para excitarla. Entró al baño, e intentó refrescarse, para lograr pensar mejor las cosas. Se miró al espejo. Un poco de maquillaje no le haría mal. Colocó un poco de base, se delineó los ojos con un lápiz negro, rimel en las pestañas, y un suave brillo en los labios. Eso era suficiente para causar una buena impresión. El calor del mes de junio permitía ponerse ropa ligera. Optó por un delicado vestido blanco de broderí, aquel que había usado hacía dos años en el cumpleaños de Harry. El año anterior, ya estaba embarazada de Sirius, y no lo había aprovechado en el verano. El vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Unas sandalias sin taco, y el cabello suelto. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, el reflejo le gustó. Respiró hondo y salió al pasillo. Podía escuchar los murmullos de su amiga y Harry al hablar.

- Pero es peligroso- lo regañaba la castaña.

- Siempre fue un trabajo peligroso- rodó los ojos – Pero nadie se va a volver a agrupar por unas cuantas generaciones.

- Igualmente, saben usar la magia negra.

- Pero son inexpertos. Fueron testigos de la caída de Voldemort. Más que hacer nimios disturbios…- se encogió de hombros.

- No te lo tienes que tomar tan a la ligera.

- Hablas igual que Remus- reprochó.

- ¿Remus también te lo dijo?

- Ayer cuando los fui a ver. Tuve la misma discusión.

- Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti- insistió.

- Claro que lo sé. Pero no hace falta tanta preocupación- arrulló a Rose.

- Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado- acarició su rodilla, apretándola cariñosamente.

- Siempre pienso en mis hijos, y en…- vaciló – Y en ella- acarició la mano de su amiga.

- Piensa en ellos entonces. No te arriesgues de esta manera.

- Pero no va a pasar nada.

- No quiero ver a Ginny llorar- lo miró – Es lo único que te pido.

- Lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir.

- Ya lo sé Harry- lo abrazó – Ya lo sé.

Ginny quedó clavada en el suelo. Había escuchado hablar de esos pequeños grupos, que se sublevaban a los ministerios. Pero nunca imaginó que la situación fuera tan arriesgada. _Harry muerto…_ Esa sola idea hizo que sus rodillas se debiliten. Se tomó de la pared para no caer, mientras intentaba apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Una vez recompuesta, comenzó a bajar los escalones.

- Acá estoy Hermione- miró a Harry – Hola- saludó.

- Hola Ginny- sonrió. Estaba realmente hermosa. No recordaba el vestido que tenía puesto, tal vez, era nuevo. O lo había usado muy pocas veces. No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero que estaba hermosa, eso era completamente cierto.

- ¿Preparo café?- preguntó mientras acomodaba la ropa de James, la cual estaba desprolija.

- Por favor- contestó Hermione – Y si tienes de esos pasteles rellenos con mermeladas, te lo voy a agradecer.

- Creo que tengo algunos para preparar- llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla – Puede que estén en la alacena- sonrió – Te los voy a calentar- caminó hacia la cocina.

Harry la siguió con la vista embobado. El vestido, se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando sus envidiables curvas. Sonrió. Y era su esposa, nadie más que él tenía derecho sobre ella.

- Se ve que le hizo bien tu visita- murmuró la castaña, observándolo divertida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- la miró.

- Hace mucho que no se maquillaba. Además tenía la mirada radiante.

- ¿Si?- preguntó, y para su desgracia, la voz salió aguda, como si no creyese lo que le contaba.

- Algo le habrá pasado, para que esté tan feliz.

- ¿No te contó nada?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Hay algo importante que me estoy perdiendo?- preguntó.

- Muchas cosas amiga, muchísimas.

Una vez que terminaron de tomar lo preparado por Ginny salieron todos juntos al caldero chorreante. Hermione se despidió del matrimonio, y con la pequeña Rose, fueron rumbo al ministerio para acompañar a Ron en el almuerzo. La familia Potter, se quedó por fin sola.

Harry llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Sirius. Este dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su padre. James caminaba de la mano de su madre. El pequeño les contaba de los dibujitos que veía por la tele.

Primero pasaron por Gringotts. Harry sacó una cuantiosa suma de galleones. James jugaba en las escaleras del enorme edificio blanco, mientras todos los magos, y brujas al pasar, le sonreían divertidos. Luego de allí, caminaron hacia la papelera, compraron pergaminos y tinta, luego Ginny pasó por Madame Malkin, y se llevó una hermosa túnica azul. Cuando pasaron por la tienda de artículos para Quiddich, al menos se tuvieron que retrasar media hora. James estaba realmente entusiasmado con jugar a ese deporte, y para alegría de Harry, quería ser una futura estrella de Quiddich.

- Quiero ser como mamá- le dijo a su padre.

- Tu madre era una estupenda cazadora. Algunas veces, cuando íbamos al colegio, me reemplazaba como buscador- le dijo agachándose hasta su altura.

- Que lindo- gritó señalando hacía un estante de la tienda. Había una pequeña escoba. Para niños de dos años hasta cinco. Harry miró a Ginny, la cual negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- No hacía falta que le compres la escoba- refunfuñaba la pelirroja mientras caminaban hasta el número 93 del callejón.

- Quiere jugar al Quiddich, no tiene nada de malo.

- Es solo un capricho- continuó.

- Capricho o no- la miró – Quiero que tenga lo que yo nunca tuve.

- Igualmente es una pérdida de dinero- contestó intentando desviar el tema.

- Ginny por favor- rogó – No empieces con eso- ella le dio su atención – Tenemos cámaras llenas de galleones. No nos hace mal, gastar unos cuantos en un juguete.

- Pero no es por el gasto. Lo estás mal criando.

- Es sólo un niño- dijo cansado.

- Un niño al que estamos mal acostumbrando- miró el cartel que estaba frente a ella, _Sortilegios Weasley. _Apenas entraron, dos cabezas pelirrojas se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Uno tomó a James del suelo, y el otro al pequeño Sirius.

- ¿Cómo está el señor más lindo del todo el callejón?- preguntó Fred a su sobrino.

- Tío Fred- lo abrazó – Mida- señaló una bolsa que llevaba Ginny – Papá regaló escoba.

- ¿Tu padre te regaló una escoba?

- Si- contestó bajándose de sus brazos. Tomó la bolsa de la madre, y se la llevó a su tío – Mida.

- Wow- exclamó Fred – Es hermosa Jammie- miró a Harry – Buena elección cuñado- le guiñó un ojo, Ginny bufó.

- ¿Y que me cuenta el señorito más pequeño?- preguntó George a Sirius – Cada día te pareces más a tu tío Ron cuando era chiquito. Excepto por los ojazos que sacaste de mi guapo cuñado- miró a Harry – Buen trabajo amigo.

- Se hace lo que se puede- Ginny estaba coloradísima.

- Enana- se acercó Fred - ¡Mírate!- exclamó – Estás reluciente.

- No es para tanto- le pegó cariñosamente en el hombro.

- ¿Alguna alegría?- preguntó bajo en su oído.

- Fred- le volvió a pegar, pero esta vez de verdad. Se había puesto, si es posible, más colorada.

- Por fin le alegraste la vida- dijo George a Harry – Le hacía falta un poco de felicidad- sonrió cómplice.

Ginny largó una palabrota y salió de la tienda, parándose en frente, esperando la salida de Harry y sus hijos.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer todas las compras, decidieron almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante. Lo hicieron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de los chicos. Sirius comía por primera vez la comida que Ginny le había preparado en la casa.

- A ver bebé- sonrió, mientras hacía volar la pequeña cuchara con el puré – Abra la boquita- Sirius la abrió – Ahí esta- el bebé comía su comida- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó mientras tragaba. La criatura comenzó a jadear, pidiendo más.

- Parece que le gustó- dijo Harry mientras cortaba la comida de James.

- A mis hijos, es imposible que no les guste lo que cocino- sonrió complacida cuando el bebé, tragó la segunda cucharada.

- Anda James, come- Harry le tendió el plato.

- Si quieres- miró a su marido de reojo – Puedes ir comiendo. No hace falta que me esperes.

- No te preocupes. Espero a que termines con Sirius- contestó.

Una vez que habían comido, pasaron por la heladería de Florean Fortescue Jr. James pidió un enorme helado de frutilla y crema. Ginny pidió chocolate y caramelo, y Harry uno de crema y vainilla. Comiendo sus conos, volvieron al Caldero Chorreante. Pero todavía era temprano para ir a la casa. Antes decidieron llevar a los niños al parque del barrio. Se desaparecieron en un basurero, y cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban en un enorme prado verde, lleno de árboles, y columpios para chicos. El primogénito de los Potter, corrió y se subió a uno de los juegos. Mientras Sirius, dormía sobre una manta que Ginny había traído, y que distendió en el suelo.

La brisa les daba en el rostro. Los cabellos se movían a la son del viento. Harry parecía más despeinado, mientras a Ginny, solo le separaba su extensión en pequeños mechones, los cuales, contrastados con la luz del sol, tomaban un color diferente, como un cobrizo brillante. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco. En el camino había logrado recordarlo. Lo había comprado para su cumpleaños de hace dos años, cuando cumplió veintitrés. James ya había nacido, era pequeño como Sirius. Sonrió al recordar ese día. Hermione y Ron se llevaron al pequeño con ellos. Estuvieron toda la noche solos. Habían hecho el amor en toda la casa. Se habían compenetrado de tal manera. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, ella con el vestido aún puesto, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Besándose, amándose dulcemente, en aquel sillón de la noche anterior. Miró a la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos extendidas a sus costados.

El clima era húmedo y cálido. Sentados sobre la hierba, observaban a su hijo jugar. De a breves momentos se miraban de reojo. Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. En un instante la mano de Harry acarició la de su esposa, ella lo miró, y le sonrió.

- Ginny…- la llamó.

Ella lo contempló, profundamente. Pudo notar ese brillo, el brillo que veía en él luego de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio. Se descolocó. ¿Acaso…? ¿Estaría pensando en lo que pasó? La sonrisa de su esposo era de medio lado, sugestiva, y muy atractiva. Por mera inercia, atracción entre sus cuerpos, Ginny se acercó a Harry. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, y se acomodó sobre él.

- No digas nada Harry. Ahora no digas nada- susurró en el oído – Sólo bésame.

Él chico obedeció gustoso. La calidez de los labios expectantes de su mujer, hicieron renacer aún más esperanzas. Ginny respondió al beso con urgencia, perdiéndose en el sabor de su marido. Recordando la humedad de los viejos besos, las caricias de sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo. Profundizando, la situación era desesperante, se amaban con locura, y querían llegar más allá. Miles de sensaciones nacieron y murieron en sus pieles. Lentamente se separaron, sin dejar de sentirse, sin dejar de estar unidos, uno junto a otro.

- Quiero que hablemos Ginny- le dijo en un momento en donde estaban solamente abrazados.

- En casa hablamos- respondió, mientras una pequeña sonrisa, se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá, denle al Go y dejenme un review.

Besos, Jor.


	5. Verdades y mentiras

¡Perdón a todos por la tardanza! estoy a dos semanas de rendir dos finales y estoy estudiando como loca. Si no llego a actualizar antes de rendir, deseenme suerte, que la verdad la necesito mucho. Sepan que odio Biofísica. Tengo pesadillas con los malditos ejercicios de calorimetría. Para que sepan ustedes, ahora mismo están leyendo las locuras de una futura odontóloga, que algún día colgará su título en el consulturio propio.

No saben lo feliz que me siento, nunca me imaginé que la historia iba a tener tantos reviews. Es algo neuvo para mi. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, la verdad es que muy importante que me den su opinión.

Ahora los saludos, Joanne, mi vida, mi corazón de mandarina. Sabes que te quiero. Ante todo, sabes que tenes que estar contenta. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se feliz y libre, muy libre. A mi también me encanta la amistad que construimos, es hermoso conocer gente nueva, y lo es más si compartís tantas cosas en común. Ya sé que somos la bala perdida de fanfiction, pero es lo que hay corazón. Si no estamos después nos van a extrañar. Pero acordate que vos sos peor que yo, pero a pesar de tu ADN mal expresado, yo te quiero igual, tal vez es por eso el gran cariño que te tengo. Siempre estoy, no se te olvide.

Ahora la historia, ajá, los agarré. Muchos se quedaron con la ganas de más. Y hasta me maldicieron al pequeño Sirius... Pobrecito, ese bebé es adorable. Pronto va a haber más de eso, solo esperen... Espero que en este capítulo sepan querer a mi Anthony que bastante odiado me lo tienen. Y no! no es gay! Nunca quise que aparentara eso, y si lo hice, mil perdones, prometo repararlo con el correr de los capítulos.

Ya no sé que más decir... se me acabaron las ideas! Y me tengo que ir a estudiar!

Bueno, lean y nos vemos abajo...

**Verdades y mentiras**

James estaba cansado. Había jugado toda la tarde. Volvía a la casa dormido en el hombro de su padre. El pequeño Sirius balbuceaba sonidos con su boca, mientras reía de las morisquetas que le hacía su madre. La joven familia, caminaba por la acera del barrio. Estaban a una cuadra de la casa. Habían pasado toda la tarde en el parque, disfrutando del calor y el reconfortante sol de ese día.

Ginny no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino. Sabía que al llegar, una ardua charla daría comienzo. No quería pensar en eso. Era conciente de la oportunidad que le había dado. Conocía sus propios deseos, los deseos de perdonarlo, y de estar con él de una vez por todas. Ese día había sido especial. Muchos meses habían pasado desde el último día así. Se sentía feliz, estaba plena. A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones, la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro, era de la más absoluta dicha.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la entrada de la casa. Buscó en su bolso la llave de la puerta, mientras Harry la observaba, embelesado. Al encontrarla, levantó la mirada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su marido tenía una forma especial de mirarla. Siempre que se encontraba con esos ojos verdes, no podía reprimir que su cuerpo se estremeciera como en los viejos tiempos. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar su mente. Era muy temprano para ese tipo de pensamientos. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. No quería que James se despertara, realmente estaba muy cansado.

La pareja entró a la casa. Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Ginny acomodaba los almohadones en el sillón, y tomaba una manta del corral de Sirius. Indicó con la mirada a su esposo, que recostara al pequeño en el sillón. Harry así lo hizo, despacio lo depositó en la improvisada cama. Luego lo cubrió con la manta, a la vez que Ginny entraba a la cocina. La siguió, sonriendo.

La encontró acomodando al bebé en su pequeño catre. Ella al verlo le regaló la más linda de las sonrisas. Esto le dio el valor necesario, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Quería hacerlo desde hace rato, deseaba ese suave e inocente contacto con ella. Sentir su añorado calor, y su dulce aroma envolverlo. Era el mejor regalo que le podía pedir a la vida en ese momento. Los delgados brazos de Ginny le rodearon la espalda, intentando abarcar toda su extensión. Se hundió en su pecho y aspiró su aroma. Era como un sedante para sus preocupaciones. Siempre que estaba inquieta, buscaba refugio en los brazos de Harry, su tibieza siempre lograban consolarla y calmarla.

Permanecieron así, complementándose un largo tiempo. Él acariciaba su cabello, mientras dejaba que el aroma que desprendía, lo llenara por completo. La atraía a su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza, con sus pulgares acariciando las mejillas de Ginny. Ella cerró los ojos a sus caricias, dejando que la especial sensación la reconfortara.

- Te extrañé tanto- murmuró Harry.

Ginny no supo que responderle. Lo cierto, es que todavía no confiaba en él. Nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza lo que había visto. Era difícil encontrar una excusa a eso. Pero el deseo de sentirlo, de amarlo, era más fuerte. Si le pedía perdón, si le hacía el amor esa noche, ella lo perdonaría, aunque el engaño haya sido cierto. Ya no le importaría su infidelidad, ya nada tendría sentido. Pero eso era lo que no quería, era conciente de que se merecían una charla. Separándose suavemente, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Los ojos de Harry era la más perfecta maravilla. La penumbra de la habitación le daba un aspecto excitante, y el brillo expectante de sus ojos, la llenaban de ternura, sabiendo que merecía la oportunidad de ser escuchado. Le tomó una mano, y lo condujo a una silla, sentándose frente a él.

- Quiero que aclaremos las cosas- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar.

- No quiero que me mientas- vaciló – Quiero saber toda la verdad- cerró los ojos- Aunque sea dolorosa.

- Prometo contarte todo lo que sé- le tomó las manos entre las suyas – No quiero mentirte.

- ¿Quieres que prepare algo?- preguntó, intentando evadir el momento de tensión.

- Si tú quieres- la miró – Por mi, no te hagas problemas- se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien- le sonrió.

- Bueno- se rascó la nuca – No se cómo empezar, todo esto es muy difícil…

- Empecemos por lo puntual- lo cortó – Esa mañana…- carraspeó - habíamos quedado en que me acompañarías a San Mungo.

- Si- afirmó – Tenías el control de Sirius. Yo te dije que pasaras por el ministerio, así íbamos juntos.

- Ese día…- inspiró profundamente – había dejado a James en La Madriguera.

- Ginny- apretó sus manos – Yo te juro en nombre de mis hijos- suspiró – Yo nunca te engañé. Justo antes de que llegaras, ella comenzó a decirme un montón de cosas.

- Esa chica nunca me cayó bien. Te lo había dicho la primera vez que la vi.

- A mi tampoco me caía bien. Pero era principiante, y la habían puesto a mi cargo- se restregó los ojos – Habíamos hablado de eso.

- Lo habíamos discutido.

- Si, me decías que ella me miraba como algo más que su superior.

- Cualquier persona se daba cuenta de eso Harry- reprochó – Hermione también te lo había dicho.

- Puede ser- dudó – Pero nunca me dio a entender eso.

- Los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada.

- Lo que pasa es que las mujeres son muy pretenciosas- replicó sonriendo.

- No me cambies de tema – le pegó cariñosamente.

- No me pegues- se cubrió – Tal vez seamos un poco lentos para esas cosas- dejó de sonreír – Ese día ella me dijo muchas cosas de ti.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo de mí?- preguntó incrédula.

- Empezó a decirme que tú me engañabas, que todo el mundo mágico sabía que tenías una relación con un corresponsal del diario.

- ¿Pero quién se cree que es esa ilusa?- comentó ofendida.

- Yo le empecé a decir de todo. No creía lo que me decía- la miró – Sólo imaginarme a ti con un hombre que no sea yo.

- Yo nunca te he engañado.

- Lo sé, en ningún momento dudé de ti- le sonrió – Ágatha insistía con lo mismo- se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos – Este recuerdo todavía me atormenta.

_Era__ mediodía. La mayoría de los aurores estaban en su hora de descanso. Harry se hallaba en su oficina, acomodaba los papeles de la última misión. Ese día, estaba especialmente contento, Ginny pasaría a buscarlo. Irían a san Mungo a hacer uno de sus últimos controles. Lo habían hablado a la mañana. Faltaba menos de un mes para el nacimiento de Sirius. En cualquier momento la familia se agrandaría. Miró su reloj por tercera vez en esa hora, las doce y veintiocho._

_Suspiró mientras se recostaba en su butaca. Estaba cansado. Hacía varios días que llegaba tarde a la casa. En ese último tiempo muchos grupos se habían revelado al ministerio. El trabajo era constante, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para sublevarse a cada instante. Los planes urgían rapidez y eficacia. La mayoría de los aurores hacían horas extras. La investigación era ardua, la planificación, extensiva y premeditada. Todo llevaba su tiempo._

_Un ruido en la puerta de su despacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. __Una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes había entrado a la habitación._

_- Hola Harry- saludó la chica._

_- Lohan- se sorprendió - ¿Qué haces que no estás en tu descanso?_

_- No lo quería dejar solo- miró los papeles sobre el escritorio – Con todo este papeleo- sonrió – ¿Necesita ayuda?_

_- No hace falta. Ya había terminado- se encogió de hombros- ¡Au!- se quejó mientras se sobaba un hombro._

_- Debe estar muy cansado- rodeó el escritorio- ¿No quiere__ un masaje?- puso sus manos en la espalda del chico._

_- No hace falta- intentó evadirla – En serio, no quiero molestarte._

_- No es ninguna molestia- come__nzó a masajear – Usted sólo relájese- Harry cerró los ojos dejando que las manos de la chica aflojaran un poco su cuerpo – Tiene los hombros llenos de nudos._

_- Mucho trabajo Lohan- suspiró._

_- ¿Su mujer no le hace masajes?_

_- Ginny está muy cansada como para ocuparse de mí. El embarazo la tiene agotada._

_- Si yo fuera su mujer, no escatimaría en cuidados._

_- Lo dices porque no estás en su situación- sonrió – Esta casi por dar a luz. Además, James está bastante celoso._

_- Igualmente, ¿No va a tener tiempo de cuidar de usted?_

_- Ella tiene el tiempo, pero no quiero causarle más molestias. Está muy cansada._

_- Una mujer se tiene que ocupar de su marido- replicó mientras seguía masajeando._

_- Ginny se ocupa muy bien de todos nosotros._

_- Sin embargo su espalda está toda contracturada- comentó ácidamente._

_- No le voy a pedir que me haga un masaje, cuando es ella, la que más lo necesita._

_- No tiene que pensar así. Las mujeres tenemos que velar por el bienestar de nuestro marido._

_- Esas ideas son antiquísimas- respondió burlón._

_- Mi madre siempre me inculcó eso. Y no me gusta que las mujeres no valoren a sus esposos como deberían._

_- Ginny es la mujer más maravillosa que puede existir. Ella hace todo por nosotros._

_- Yo no lo veo tan así…- vaciló – Por lo poco que la he visto, la noto un poco reacia._

_- Le cuesta entrar en confianza. Y más si son mujeres._

_- ¿Celosa?_

_- Demasiado- sonrió – Me gusta que me cele, se ve linda enojada._

_- Tendría que confiar en usted. _

_- Todas las mujeres son celosas, así como yo, lo soy de ella_

_- No tiene que tener celos. La confianza que le juró usted, tiene que bastarle._

_- Tampoco seas idealista. Es imposible que no tengamos celos. Somos humanos._

_- Además, no tiene nada que echarle en cara. Ella tampoco es una santa- murmuró sonriente._

_- ¿A qué te refieres con que no es una santa?- preguntó dando vuelta su cabeza, mirándola._

_- ¿Nunca ha oído los rumores del Profeta?_

_- ¿Te puedes explicar?_

_- Es conocimiento de todos que el director del diario, anda detrás de ella._

_- Eso lo sabía. A mí nunca me gustó ese tipo- musitó enfadado._

_- También dicen que un compañero de ella…_

_- Lo sé- movió los brazos – Un chico que entró hace poco. Había notado las intenciones que tenía._

_- Lo que usted no sabe, es que ella…- se agachó a su oído – Sí le da esperanzas._

_- Estás diciendo cualquier cosa- se levantó._

_- Yo sólo le digo lo que dicen por ahí- sonrió – A mi nunca me gustaron las mentiras._

_- Todo eso que dicen es mentira. Yo sé que Ginny sería incapaz de engañarme- caminó frente al escritorio- Te pido por favor que no digas esas cosas de mi mujer- la miró mientras acomodaba los papeles – No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto- salió por la puerta con los papeles bajo el brazo._

_Ella rió, sabía que lo había puesto nervioso. A pesar de haber inventado todo, había sonado creíble. Ginny era una mujer muy linda, y era de saber público la adoración que le tenían muchos hombres. Miró el escritorio, el maletín de Harry estaba apoyado en un costado. Tenía que volver a buscarlo. _

_La luz del intercomunicador del ministerio comenzó a titilar. Había un mensaje para Harry. Apretó el botón. La voz de la recepcionista de varitas la hizo sonreír. Era nasal y sin aprecio.__ Ginny Potter había llegado, lo iba a pasar a buscar por su oficina. Mejor oportunidad no podía tener. Palpó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pudo sentir como una pequeña botellita sobresalía por sobre la tela. La sacó, a la vez que la destapaba. Bebió todo el contenido de un profundo sorbo. Tapó la botella, y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo._

_Harry volvió a la oficina. Su rostro, no demostraba el mejor de los ánimos. Ágatha sonrió mientras preparaba su nueva jugada. Se acercó al chico, mientras __contoneaba su cadera._

_- Yo que usted, vigilo mejor a s__u mujer._

_- No hace falta que me digas que hacer. Confío en mi mujer- replicó mientras tomaba la capa del perchero._

_- No quiero verlo sufrir. No me gustan los engaños._

_- Ágatha, yo confío en Ginny. Sé que es incapaz de engañarme- contestó molesto._

_- Me gusta que me llame por mi nombre- ronroneó acercándose._

_- No me interesa- replicó poniéndose la capa._

_- Ella lo engaña, y usted, no lo quiere aceptar._

_- Ella no me engaña- la tomó por los hombros – Es la persona en la que más confío._

_- Se equivoca en depositar su confianza en ella- se acercó a su cuerpo._

_- No quiero que se meta en mi vida. No tiene derecho- la alejó – No voy a dejar que hable mal de mi mujer._

_- ¡Ella le es infiel!- Harry la zamarreó._

_-¡No digas eso!- gritó._

_- Ella no lo ama. Y usted es la burla de todo el ministerio._

_- ¡No mientas!- le apretó los brazos – No te permito…_

_Ágatha tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos, a la vez que lo acercaba a su rostro. Lo besó violentamente mientras esperaba que la poción surtiera efecto. Oyó como el ascensor se abría. Harry comenzó a reaccionar. Le respondía suavemente, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso se hacía más intenso. Los pasos en el pasillo se acercaban al despacho, lo abrazó por la espalda, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Harry la seguía besando con pasión. De repente los pasos se detuvieron, un golpe seco se oyó en la puerta. Ambos se separaron, sorprendidos por el ruido._

_Ginny Potter estaba parada frente a ellos. Su enorme barriga sobresalía por su abierta túnica verde. El cabello suelto, caía sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban la total incomprensión. Tenía dibujado en su rostro una mueca de desconcierto, de decepción. Dio un paso atrás, mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta. _

_La vista de Harry de repente se volvió nítida. Fue conciente de sus actos, intentó acercarse a su mujer, pero ella retrocedió otro paso, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Ágatha le sonreía feliz, triunfante._

_- Ginny- murmuró Harry tomándole el brazo._

_- No me toques- le gritó a la vez que le daba una bofetada en el rostro – Eres…_

_- Déjame explicarte Ginny, yo no…- suplicó mientras se sobaba la mejilla._

_- No quiero tus explicaciones- lo sobró con la mirada._

_- Por favor- la volvió a agarrar del brazo._

_- Te dije que no me toques- se soltó a la vez que caminaba torpemente hacia el ascensor. Harry la siguió, yendo detrás de él, la morocha – Por eso llegabas tarde a casa- murmuraba mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

_- Ginny por favor…_

_- No me hables, no te mereces que te escuche- miró a la chica – me dan asco- dijo mientras se metía en el elevador. Harry la siguió, pero cuando llegó a la planta baja del ministerio, Ginny ya había desaparecido._

- No me puedo sacar de la cabeza tu mirada- la miró, mientras sus ojos brillaban a punto de llorar – Nunca me voy a perdonar haberte hecho lo que te hice- se arrodilló frente a ella- Pero te juro que yo nunca la quise besar.

- No te debería creer- murmuró con la voz quebrada – Pero quiero creerte- vaciló – Nada concuerda. Todo es muy extraño.

- Por supuesto que lo es- dijo mientras besaba sus manos – Cuando ella me besó sentí como si una fuerza superior se adueñaba de mí. Y no fui conciente de lo que hacía- la miró – Yo… no sé que pasó. Pero yo nunca quise.

- Te creo- musitó Ginny intentando contener las lágrimas – Quiero creerte- lo abrazó –Necesito creerte.

- No te miento- le devolvió el abrazo – No te estoy mintiendo. No sé qué pasó.

- Ella vino y me dijo que eran amantes- intentó ahogar un sollozo con su mano- Creí que me moría. Si no hubiese sido por Ron y Hermione… no sé que hubiese hecho.

- Era todo mentira. No sé que me hizo. No entiendo para qué- la miró – Yo te amo. Eres la personita más importante que tengo- la volvió a abrazar.

- Promete que no estás mintiendo. Júrame que es cierto, que nunca me engañaste.

- Te lo prometo- la besó – Todo fue una mentira- la volvió a besar mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Te creo- le devolvió el beso – ¡Merlín! Te amo tanto- sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba.

El llanto de Sirius los sorprendió. El pequeño estaba en su catre, se habían olvidado completamente de él. Ginny lo tomó en sus brazos mientras le besaba la carita.

- Perdón mi vida. Con papi nos olvidamos de ti- con su índice jugó con el labio del bebé - ¿Por qué lloras?- lo acomodó en su pecho - ¿Tienes hambre?- Sirius gorgojeó mientras con su manito buscaba el seno de su madre.

- Parece que tiene hambre- susurró Harry en el oído de Ginny, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Si, durmió toda la tarde. Es lógico que tenga hambre- se sentó en la silla, mientras bajaba una tira de su vestido- No creo que pueda darle de comer así- murmuró mirándose la ropa, se levantó y pasó el bebé a Harry- Entretenlo un rato, mientras me cambio- le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras salía de la cocina.

Harry caminó con el bebé en sus brazos. Haciéndole morisquetas, y elevándolo bien alto con sus brazos, imitando volar. Sirius comenzó a reír estruendosamente mientras movía sus manos y piernas en el aire. Cuando llegaron al living, intentó hacer el juego menos efusivo. James estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón. Estaba agotado, no quería despertarlo. Con el bebé en brazos, caminó hasta el corral y tomó el sonajero. Se lo dio al pequeño, el cual instantáneamente se lo llevó a la boca. Mientras observaba a su hijo jugar, pensaba en lo que había pasado. La vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Ginny lo había perdonado, por fin todo volvía a ser como antes. Esta vez no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiese. El tema anterior no estaba aclarado. Pero él mismo se ocuparía de hacerlo. Sabía que Ginny le creía, pero quería demostrarle que era correcta su confianza.

Un golpe en su cabeza lo distrajo. Sirius lo había golpeado con el sonajero. Le sonrió mientras le hacía cosquillas. El bebé gorgojeaba mientras mordía el juguete. Sus ojitos brillaban divertidos, al parecer el hambre había pasado, pero no tenía dudas de que cuando viese a Ginny, las ganas de comer volverían. Conocía a sus hijos, sabían que el solo ver a su madre, los cambiaba abruptamente. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Eran golpes secos. Ginny desde su habitación gritó que abriera. Caminó hasta la puerta. Anthony, estaba parado pulcramente vestido, sonriendo. Pero al ver a Harry aquella sonrisa de felicidad desapareció.

- Harry- lo saludó extendiendo su mano.

- Hola- le devolvió el saludo – Pasa Ginny se está cambiando- se hizo a un lado, dándole lugar.

- Pasé más temprano, pero no estaba- comentó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Lo que pasa es que hace un rato volvimos- respondió sonriente – Habíamos ido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba al Callejón Diagon, y luego llevamos a James al parque.

- Que bueno- sonrió muy a su pesar. El sonido de las escaleras, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ginny estaba bajando. Vestía un pantalón claro, con una blusa oscura. Cuando lo vio, sonrió amablemente. Se acercó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Anthony- se sentó junto a Harry, mientras tomaba a Sirius de los brazos de su padre - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, recién le estaba diciendo a Harry que había venido más temprano, y que no estabas.,

- Lo que pasa es que fuimos a Diagon a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba.

- Si, me estaba contando- le sonrió y se quedó en silencio. Observaba la escena que componían Harry y Ginny con el pequeño Sirius. Como el bebé le sonreía a su madre, mientras jugaba con su sonajero, y como Harry los miraba, y Ginny le devolvía la mirada, embelesada. Al fin pudo comprender, era él el que estaba de más allí.

Cuando supo que Ginny se había separado, no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerle su consuelo, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Y cuando al fin logró decirle que la quería, ella solo pudo darle las gracias, pero le aclaró. Ella nunca iba a amar a ninguna persona como amaba a su esposo. A pesar de eso, siguió insistiendo. Al final, Ginny lo dejó ser más que un amigo. Raras veces se besaban, pero eso lo llenaba de alegría. Poco a poco ganaría el cariño de la pelirroja. Y le demostraría, que lo mejor era que lo acepte en su vida. Pero se dio cuenta en ese momento, que nunca había tenido oportunidad con ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue en El Profeta?- preguntó la chica mientras acariciaba a su hijo.

- Bien- le sonrió dulcemente – Aceptaron mi historia, ya tengo mi propia columna.

- Te felicito- exclamó emocionada – Me imagino que lo habrás festejado.

- Esta noche me hacen un festejo. Te venía a invitar, pero sé que no puedes ir, no te preocupes- se atajó ante la inminente negativa de Ginny.

- Perdóname, sé lo importante que es para ti este puesto- le dijo afligida.

- En serio no te pongas triste- la detuvo con las manos – No te hagas problema. Ya sé que estás feliz por esto.

- Pero por supuesto que me pone feliz. Es un paso muy importante para ti- comentó mientras besaba las mejillas de su hijo.

- Si. Ahora voy a tener un mayor reconocimiento.

- Claro- pasó el bebé a su marido – Voy a preparar algo para tomar, de alguna manera tienes que festejar conmigo- sonrió.

- No Ginny- se levantó – No hace falta. Yo ya me estaba yendo.

- Tu no te vas nada- lo empujó – Por lo menos deja que te sirva una cerveza de manteca- caminó hacia la cocina.

- Yo te recomiendo que te quedes- dijo Harry mientras sostenía a su hijo – No la querrás ver enojada.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor es quedarse- se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a esperar a Ginny. Miró a Harry – Está muy feliz.

- ¿Eh?

- Que Ginny… Está muy feliz. No sé que pasó pero está muy contenta.

- Puede ser…- lo miró, el chico parecía sincero – Pero no creo que sea yo el que te lo deba decir.

- No hace falta que digan nada. Yo mismo me di cuenta de las cosas- sonrió – Me alegro por los dos. A ti tampoco te hacía bien la separación.

- Yo…

- Lo único que te pido- lo interrumpió – No la hagas sufrir otra vez.

- Nunca fue mi intención- respondió tajante.

- No sé si fue tu intención, o no. Pero no la quiero volver a ver en ese estado- lo miró serio – Estás advertido. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí, y no voy a dejar que le vuelvas a hacer mal.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Ginny mientras entraba en la sala con tres vasos enormes de cerveza sobre una bandeja.

- Harry me estaba felicitando por mi ascenso- lo miró - ¿No es así?

- Si- respondió aceptando el vaso que Ginny le tendía.

- Bueno, entonces brindemos- dijo la chica alegre, mientras levantaba su vaso – ¡Por Anthony!- los tres chocaron sus vasos, felices. A pesar de todo, la cosa estaba bien.

Luego de una agradable hora en donde charlaron y rieron, y el pequeño Sirius se había vuelto a quedar dormido, olvidándose por completo del hambre que tenía. Estaban los tres sentados, comentando sobre los equipos de la temporada de Quidditch.

- Tu sólo lo dices por Ron- comentó Ginny riendo – Harry, te creí más inteligente. Los _Chudley Cannons_ nunca van a ganar la liga.

- Perdón que te diga, pero en los últimos partidos hicieron una actuación ejemplar- respondió Harry.

- La próxima fecha les toca con _Pride of Portree_, dudo que la reemplazante de Meaghan Duke, los dejé acercarse a los aros- dijo Anthony mientras bebía su tercer vaso de cerveza.

- Es que nunca van a llegar- Ginny se rió de su propio comentario – De seguro una bludger tira a los tres cazadores de una sola vez, antes de que toquen la quaffle- tanto ella como su compañero, rompieron en risas. Harry los miraba ofendido. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que decían era verdad.

- Igualmente no te rías tanto Ginny- agregó Anthony – Las _Holyheads Arpies, _no están en su mejor momento. Están haciendo una muy mala temporada.

- No me interesa- le sacó la lengua – Mi corazón siempre va a estar con mi equipo- suspiró – Lo que les hace falta es una buena cazadora como yo.

- Tienes razón- comentó Harry- desde que dejaste el equipo, no volvieron a ganar ninguna copa.

- Es inevitable, soy irremplazable- los tres rieron nuevamente. Anthony miró su reloj, las seis de la tarde. Se levantó apurado.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

- ¿Tan temprano?- preguntó confundida Ginny.

- Recuerda que tengo la fiesta de los chicos.

- Me había olvidado- le sonrió – Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos Harry- ofreció su mano.

- Hasta pronto- lo saludó sonriente.

Junto con Ginny salió hacia el jardín. Caminaron hasta la acera. Desde allí se podía desaparecer.

- Anthony- susurró tomándole la mano – Perdón, pero…

- Shhh- la miró – Me pone contento tu felicidad. Si a ti te hace bien, yo no soy nadie para oponerme- le besó la frente.

- Eres un gran hombre- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Gracias, y tú eres una gran mujer… y muy hermosa.

- Tonto- lo reprendió colorada.

- Si te hace mal, sólo me avisas, que vengo y le doy su merecido- le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo.

- ¡Ey! Esto no es una despedida. Nosotros somos amigos.

- Fuiste de mucha ayuda con todo esto.

- Yo quiero que seas feliz, como cuando te conocí. Y aún más.

- Eres muy noble.

- No quiero verte triste. Ahora estás feliz, se nota.

- Gracias…

- Que no me des las gracias- se acomodó su capa – Me voy yendo.

- Espera- le tomó la mano. Se acercó suavemente al chico, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue un instante, un mínimo contacto.

- Es lo más lindo que me has dado- murmuró mientras se tocaba los labios – Gracias. Me pusiste muy contento- caminó hacia la acera – ¡Prometo encontrar a mi mujer ideal!- y desapareció.

Ginny sonrió. Todo estaba arreglado. Todos eran felices. Se dio la vuelta y miró su casa. Ahí estaba su felicidad. Camino apresurada hacia la puerta. Miró al cielo, el sol ya estaba bajo, teñido de un tono rosado, las nubes, las estrellas, la luna, todo era una amalgama perfecta de su completa felicidad. Se adentró, sintiéndose reconfortada por el aroma característico de su hogar. Era como madera, y galletas recién horneadas. James seguía durmiendo en el sillón. Caminó hasta la cocina, Harry estaba acostando a Sirius en su catre. Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El calor, su aroma, se sentía plena. Le dio un suave beso, y se separó.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó.

- ¿Me estás invitando a cenar?- Ginny sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesada, frente a Harry.

- ¿Te haces el tonto?- interrogó frunciedo una ceja.

- Solo te preguntaba- murmuró mientras tomaba su cintura – Si quieres me quedo – comenzó a besar su cuello – Quiero repetir lo de anoche- susurró en su oído – Pero quiero concretarlo.

- Lo de anoche fue una debilidad- lo separó de si – Ahora debo preparar la comida.

- La comida puede esperar…- y sin decir más la besó. La abrazaba a su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación de su tacto. De su aroma. Ella respondía ansiosa. Enterrando sus dedos en el negro cabello de Harry. Relamiendo sus labios, acariciando su lengua. Separó sus labios, y mansamente besó su cuello, la suave curva de su mandíbula, el borde de su oído. Mordisqueando su lóbulo, mientras sus manos, acariciaban la espalda, los brazos, su cabello.

Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron, mientras sus cuerpos, reaccionaban gustosos a las miles de sensaciones que despertaban en su ser. No supo en que momento, pero lo único de que se percató, fue de que Harry la tomó por las piernas, sentándola sobre la mesada. Sin dejar de besarla, se acomodó entre sus muslos. Sus manos, la sostenían por las caderas, mientras la atraía a su cuerpo. Y ella aferraba sus brazos en la espalda de Harry.

Envueltos en aquella nebulosa de pasión y placer, dejaron que el mundo desapareciese alrededor. Sólo ellos dos, y todo lo demás, dejó de existir. La camisa de Harry era suave al tacto. Ginny jugó con su filo, adentrando, de una forma imperceptible, sus manos, debajo de ella. La piel caliente, irradió cientos de efectos en su cuerpo. Ardía en sus yemas, ardía en las venas de sus muñecas.

Ahogándose en la satisfacción del momento, pudo sentir como su mujer temblaba en sus brazos. Como se entregaba decidida a sus deseos. La amó, la amó más que nunca. Una inmensa sensación de ternura lo invadió. La abrazó, dejando de lado sus labios, dejando de lado su palpitante deseo. Solo quería sentirla en sus brazos, quería sentir su piel, y su dulce aliento en el cuello, como siempre que lo abrazaba.

- Mejor cocina- se separó – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos- acarició su rostro - ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Ginny asintió, mientras le sonreía, y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Habían preparado una suculenta sopa de calabaza, y bocadillos de pollo, los favoritos de James. Los cuatro estaban en la mesa, Sirius en la sillita que anteriormente había pertenecido a su hermano. Ginny le daba de comer al bebé, mientras Harry escuchaba atentamente a su hijo mayor, que le contaba, que Teddy tenía un auto a control remoto, y se movía solo. Quería uno para él también, convenciendo a su padre para que se lo compre.

- Abra la boquita mi vida- dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía volar la chuchara frente a su hijo – Acá viene la Barredora volando- Sirius abrió la boca aceptando el puré de su madre – ¡Ahí está!- festejó.

- ¿Vas a seguir dándole el pecho?- le preguntó Harry mientras levantaba el plato de su hijo mayor y lo llevaba a la mesada.

- Ahora que ya come estas cosas- suspiró – Le voy a sacar el pecho, ya está grandecito, y puede alimentarse de leche normal.

- Está bien- se sentó a su lado - ¿Quieres que siga yo?

- Si por favor- le dio la cuchara – Voy a recostar a James- tomó a su hijo de la mano, y salieron de la cocina.

Harry terminó de darle su comida al bebé, lo levantó en sus brazos. Mientras juntaba los platos y vasos. Con su varita, puso todo a lavar. Golpeaba suavemente la espaldita de su hijo, mientras realizaba la tarea.

- Papi va a estar contigo siempre- susurró mientras acariciaba a Sirius – Ahora que nos arreglamos con mami, vamos a ir a volar con tu hermano- sonrió – A James le encantaba ir a la playa ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa mi vida?- preguntó – A tu mami le gusta nadar- caminó hacia el living – Ahora tienes que descansar corazón- murmuró mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos, vio a Ginny sentada en la cama, leyendo un cuento a su hijo.

- Desde que te fuiste de casa, todas las noches le cuento un cuento-dijo Ginny levantando la vista mirándolo – Antes lo hacías tu ¿Recuerdas?

- Tengo muchas ganas de volverle a leer- depositó al bebé en su cuna – Ya está dormido- besó su frente.

- James también se durmió- lo arropó acomodando las mantas sobre su cuerpecito.

- Mañana va a dormir hasta tarde- abrazó a su mujer y besó su mejilla.

- Si, espero que no me despierte temprano-se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta - ¿Tomamos algo?- preguntó mientras andaba por el pasillo. Harry la seguía por detrás.

- Espera- tomó su mano, acercándola a su cuerpo – Quiero que terminemos de hablar.

- Entonces hablemos- le dio un beso. Al que Harry respondió gustoso. Abrazándola.

- ¿Y si hablamos luego?- Ginny asintió, mientras lo volvía a besar, sonriendo con picardía.

* * *

Ahora sí, perdón por dejarlo así, pero la cosa es que queden con la intriga vieron. El próximo, yo diría que es un ochenta por ciento lemmon, y no estoy exagerando!

Si lo quieren leer, denle al Go, es fácil. El botoncito está aquí abajo.

Besitos!

Jor


	6. Sanando las heridas

Antes que nada, la persona que vaya a leer esto lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad. No es apto para cardíacos ni hipertensos, ni tampoco para aquellas personas que son de emocionarse un poco demasiado... Creo que se entendió este punto. Ahora viene el ¿Por qué?. Cuando lo lean sabrán por qué.

Agradecimientos, Joanne, mi vida, mi corazón de mandarina... Gracias por TODO, creo que vos sos mi fuente de inspiración, algo así como mi musa personal. Al hablar con vos me lleno de ganas de escribir y hago que mi mente divague y viaje por los lugares mas recónditos. Con esta historia me había quedado media trabada, pero por suerte la inspiración volvió y seguimos para adelante. Además tengo una nueva historia en mente, que mi amiga nombrada anteriormente ya la quemó en **Antes de Morir**... En realidad jodió la primicia de que mi mente está en algo nuevo. Pero bueno, como sabés, la trama es Top Secret, solo vos y yo sabemos de que se trata, la pareja, creo que es más que obvia ¿no?. En fin, ella le dio el nombre a la historia, la cual recién va por su prólogo, es como el capítulo piloto. Cuando tenga unos cuantos escritos voy a comenzar a publicarla. Igualmente quiero avanzar unos cuantos capítulos con este, y tratar de culminar mi fic merodeador. Pero bueno, para que sepan que mi cabeza, a pesar de tener que estudiar muchas fórmulas y cosas sin sentido, sigue pensando en las historias.

Como decía, Jo, te quiero tanto!! Gracias por TODO, es muy divertido hablar con ella de nuestras divagaciones. Y quiero aclarar algo para que quede entendido. Ella es la que tiene el ADN mal expresado, solo expresa las mutaciones. Yo no sé que es lo que pasó, para mi que se expuso mucho a las ondas radiactivas del microondas al calentar la comida, y bueno, falló el genoma. Acepto que mi mente tampoco es un diamante en bruto, como dijiste, estan sus tornillos un poco oxidados por la Coca Cola. Pero es así. Las dos estamos locas. Una locura hermosa que compartimos con mucha emoción, y que gracias a eso nos conocimos. Y sabemos que hay más locas como nosotras, conocidas y escondidas. Es una locura muy linda, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Tengo que poner algo así como un talisman que me pasaron, _lu()evanescence()ar_, supuestamente da suerte, no sé, eso está por verse... Somos tres personas las que sabemos a que se refiere esto... Ya saben, cumplí con mi palabra. Se me pasó ponerlo antes.

Rindo el martes Biología celular y el viernes Biofísica... y si la suerte está de mi lado, porque como toda persona sabrá, no alcanza solo con estudiar, la suerte juega mucho a favor, terminaría mi CBC para odontología... Ya lo veremos ¡Prendan velas para que apruebe por lo menos una!

Estoy en medio de un ataque de histeria, ponganse en mi lugar por favor que alguien me entienda! En menos de 72 hs estoy bajo la horca de algun profesor loco rodeado de nucleótidos y células haciendo mitosis. Odio las plantas, odio que hagan fotosíntesis con tantas malditas enzimas. Odio que para hacer una maldita protéina haya tantos ARN involucrados. Odio mi maldita muela. Si como lo leen, estoy con la cara inflamada desde hace cuatro días, tengo una neuralgia que me está matando. No puedo abrir la boca ni para bostezar. Mi maldita computora estaba enbichada (como dirias vos) por un maldito troyano que no me dejaba usar internet. Esta tarde fui iluminada por una fuerza sobrenatural y la formatee. Gracias a mi novio no perdí nada porque me trajo unos benditos dvds para salvar las cosas. Qué mas? tengo que estudiar para dos finales! Y les miento si les digo que estoy tranquila. El domingo es el día del amigo, y yo tengo que estudiar, y encima no voy a estar en mi casa por una semana. Me mudo provisionalmente a la casa de una tía que viaja al interior de mi país, más exclusivamente a Córdoba a visitar no sé a quien.

Por cierto, muy feliz día del amigo a todos, en Argentina el 20 de julio es el festejo de todos. Sean felices y manden por lo menos un sms, no sean ratas. Pasenla lindo junto con sus casi- hermanos, y bueno, que reciban muchos saludos. Incluyan en la lista el mio, feliz día! Ya sé que es mañana, pero los saludo igual.

Miles de gracias a los lectores que se molestan en dejarme un review. Y el que lee y no deja, lamento decirles que si no lo hacen, yo misma les voy a mandar la maldición de Tutankamon. Cuando les llegue ya verán... No sean vagos! Mucho alerta, mucho favorito, pero cero ganas de decir lo que piensan... ¡Eso no habla bien de ustedes!

**Sanando las heridas.**

Ginny sonrió mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, colgándose de su cuello, atrayendo su rostro. Rozó primeramente sus labios, suave y sutil. Separándose, una y otra vez, dejando que su piel logre reavivar ese fuego, que en esos momentos estaba expectante. Harry la tomó por la cintura, aproximándola a su cuerpo, apoyándose contra la madera de la pared. Las manos de ella estaban en su cuello, dándole sutiles besos, que eran como una caricia para su corazón, para su alma. Levemente mordía su labio inferior, moviendo su boca hacia su barbilla, en donde jugaba con su lengua, con sus dientes. Bajó hasta la garganta, dejando que el aroma de Harry corrompiera sus sentidos de abstinencia. Quería divertirse con él, algo previo. Pero aquel efluvio, era desesperante.

Harry se dejaba hacer, se dejaba besar, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Ginny, se enredaban en sus largos cabellos. Ella disfrutaba besándolo, disfrutaba de sus caricias, de sus suspiros, sus gemidos. Sabía que sonreía ante sus besos, sentía como contorsionaba la boca, en una mueca inequívoca. Esto la reconfortaba, intuía el disfrute de su esposo, el deleite que provocaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Ese mismo placer que ella misma apreciaba en su humanidad. Sus manos se hundían en el cabello de Harry, furiosamente, como intentando de esa manera, descargar el arrebato de sensaciones que su cuerpo demandaba y exigía. Evitando caer en la tentación de sucumbir tan rápidamente.

Harry, sintiendo que su cuerpo se adueñaba del control de su mente, tomó el rostro de Ginny y la besó con apremio. Se adentro en su boca sin medir las consecuencias. Profundizó, sin siquiera pedirle premiso. Ginny lo recibió gustosa. Cuando la insistente lengua de Harry golpeó aireadamente en sus labios, no dudó ni un instante en entreabrirlos, admitiendo que la dulce sensación la embriagara por completo. Sus lenguas, entablaron una lucha sin tregua, con descontrol. Intentaban con cada beso demostrar aquel apego que sentían, aquella dicha que los descontrolaba. Harry soltó su cara, volviendo bajar sus manos a la cintura de su esposa. Apretándola, aplastándola a su cuerpo. Pecho con pecho, podía presentir los desenfrenados latidos de Ginny. Oía como jadeaba, su respiración era pesada y desesperante.

Sus dedos se posaron en la cadera, apreciando los movimientos de Ginny. Ella temblando en sus brazos, estremeciéndose en sus labios. Con necesidad, bajó sus manos al trasero de su mujer, y comenzó la tarea que tanto le gustaba. Acariciar, tocar aquella parte de su hermoso cuerpo, el cual siempre causó estragos en su persona. La atrajo mas a sí mismo, presionándola contra su pelvis. Obligándola a sentir su propia excitación, demostrándole todo lo que ella provocaba en él. Su agitación fue en aumento, cuando Ginny gimió en sus labios, descubriendo que aquel movimiento anterior la había impacientado de sobremanera.

Sin poder esperar más, la levantó en vilo del suelo, dejando que las piernas de Ginny rodearan su cintura, mientras los brazos de ella, se tomaban de su espalda. Sentía en su cuello la respiración de su mujer, húmeda, sofocante. Caminó esos escasos metros hasta la habitación matrimonial. Intentando mantener el control de la situación, cerró la puerta, con cuidado, lo último que quería en esos momentos, era que sus hijos se despertasen. Miró a Ginny en sus brazos, ella lo observaba, sonreía mientras lo miraba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y su piel blanquecina, toda empapada de sudor. La besó dulcemente, permitiéndose disfrutar su sabor, el dulce aliento que emanaba por sus labios.

Con premura, la recostó en la cama, el cabello encendido contrastando enormemente con el dorado del edredón. El pecho de Ginny subía y bajaba en vaivenes desesperados, intentando de esa forma, que él oxígeno, del cual se veía impedida, fluyera en su cuerpo, sosegando las miles de sensaciones que aturdían sus sentidos. Por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, se filtraba la luz del exterior, produciendo una tenue penumbra, a la cual, los ojos de ambos recién se estaban acostumbrando. Se miraron largo tiempo, profundamente, como intentando descifrar todo lo que sentían, por medio de sus pupilas. Ginny extendió sus brazos hacia Harry, incitándolo a acercarse a ella. Él no se hizo esperar, se arrodilló en la cama, junto al cuerpo de su mujer, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, dándole sutiles besos en el cuello. Ginny lo abrazó, volviendo a palpar como esos sentimientos se reavivaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Con sus dedos, buscó el cuello de la camisa de su amante. Precavidamente introdujo sus manos debajo de la prenda, acariciando su clavícula, su garganta, su pecho. Miró a Harry, el cual mansamente iba desprendiendo los botones de su blusa. Nunca supo cuando había empezado a hacerlo, pero ello, la incitó a continuar. Con desesperación, desabotonó uno a uno aquellos botones que la separaban del tacto del chico. Con sus manos, acariciaba cada nueva extensión de piel descubierta.

Harry no pudo controlar los deseos de besarla, intuitivamente buscó su boca con la suya, y se aprisionó de sus labios, dejando que sus cuerpos se volviesen a unir en una combinación desesperante. Ginny respondió gustosa, con lentitud, saboreando el roce de sus lenguas, la humedad de los besos ansiosos, intentando controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Rodó sobre Harry, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo, se despojó de su blusa, arrojándola hacia un lado de la cama. Tomándola por su cadera, elevando sus manos hacia su espalda, la atrajo a su pecho, obligándola a recostarse sobre si mismo. Permitiendo tener el total dominio de la situación. Besándola con apremio, en silencio, permitiendo que las palpitaciones en sus venas disminuyeran, acompasando la respiración. Sólo el sonido húmedo de sus labios al separarse se oía en la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo el aroma de su compañero, siendo más fuerte por el aumento de la temperatura en sus cuerpos.

Harry Rodó de costado, dejándola en igualdad de posiciones, abrazándola por la cintura. Ginny, sutilmente bajó la camisa de su esposo por los hombros, dejando a la vista el pecho lampiño de Harry. Bien formado, musculoso. Acarició con suavidad el torso, pasando sus dedos por toda la piel descubierta. Observaba sus propias manos acariciarlo, notando nuevas cicatrices en su pecho. Se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró turbada, eran cicatrices actuales, todas hechas en las misiones, que últimamente eran habituales. Harry la contemplaba inquisidoramente, ella al sentir esa profundidad, notó como sus propios ojos comenzaban a picar con ganas de llorar, de pedirle perdón, por todo lo que había sufrido. Harry la abrazó, dejando que ella se calme, no quería verla llorar. Todo estaba saliendo bien, no era momento de arrepentimientos. La reconfortó acariciando sus brazos, besando su cabello, perdiéndose en el aroma floral que desprendía su piel. Acarició su rostro, intentando darle ánimos, besando sus párpados, sus mejillas, su frente. Con los pulgares, acarició su cuello. Sonriéndole.

- _Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste sola_- susurró en su oído, mientras besaba la piel detrás de su oreja – _y llegaste a odiarme_…- continuó, mientras le tomaba su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo – _Cuándo llegó a convencerte el maldito despecho, que un clavo saca a otro…_- Ginny lo miró, con los ojos brillantes, a punto de estallar. Una traviesa lágrima escapó por sus pestañas, Harry besó dulcemente sus labios, mientras continuaba abrazándola - _Cuándo olvidaste que el caso no es entenderse sino que aceptarse_- limpió con sus dedos aquella lágrima que recorría la mandíbula de su mujer, perdiéndose en el cuello –_Cuándo…_- continuaba cantando con su voz ronca, cerca de su oído – _Cuándo fue la última vez que te quisieron tanto_- la besó suavemente, acariciando son su lengua la comisura de sus labios -_ Cuándo te ganó el orgullo y escogiste el llanto_- con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió el camino de aquella lágrima –_ Cuando…_- la miró –_ Cuándo volverás a ser la que no fuiste nunca_- besó su mejilla- _Si se sanó tu herida, borra también la cicatriz…_- tomó la mano de Ginny y la llevó a su corazón – _y si un día nos vemos, haz el favor de contestar…_

Ginny volvió a levantar la mirada, se sentía calmada. Sonrió a su marido mientras, esta vez, acariciaba su mejilla, su rostro. Con cuidado y delicadeza, quitó los anteojos de Harry, dejándolos en la mesita a un costado de la cama. Tranquila, lo volvió a besar. Esta vez, mordiendo su labio inferior, dulcemente, incitándolo a retomar la pasión, que en esos momentos, había quedado de lado. Harry nuevamente se situó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos, evitando de esta manera aplastarla con su propio peso. Gozando de los besos de su mujer, de sus manos frías rozando la piel de sus hombros, al quitar la camisa que entorpecía la tarea de amarse. Ginny besaba su mentón, enterrando sus dedos en la piel de la espalda de Harry, permitiendo que todos sus deseos, volviesen a aprisionarse de su cuerpo. Levantó las piernas, flexionándolas, dejando que su esposo, se acomodara entre los muslos.

Harry sintió como su miembro se endurecía entre las piernas de Ginny, pasó las manos por su espalda, intentando desabrochar los ganchillos del sujetador. Al llegar al broche, la desesperación del momento, no lo dejaba realizar su tarea con avidez. Ella sonrió, volteándose, volviendo a quedar sobre su marido. Pasó sus manos por la espalda, desprendiendo, fácilmente el broche, cayendo el sostén hacia delante, dejando a la vista sus contorneados senos. Harry sin detenerse a pensar, ni un momento, los tomó entre sus manos, sentándose en la cama, y comenzó a besarlos, como la noche anterior, con deseo, con cuidado y con pasión. Jugaba con su lengua en el endurecido pezón, subía y bajaba sus manos, disfrutando del tacto, de la voluptuosidad de su mujer.

Mordisqueándolos suavemente, hundiéndose en su tersura. Pudiendo oír el desenfrenado latido del corazón de Ginny.

Siguió acariciando, lamiendo, enterrando su rostro en los senos. Oliendo su agraciado aroma, notando el naciente calor, húmedo, y salado a la vez. Con sus labios, recorrió toda la extensión, permitiendo que el sabor, se adueñara de su boca, de su paladar. Saboreándola, sintiendo como la excitación crecía más y más dentro de si mismo. Patente y ávido. Ella gemía entrecortadamente, siendo invadida por sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras y desesperantes.

Harry succionaba con sus labios, acariciando con su lengua el duro pezón. Mordisqueando en algunos lugares, masajeando con sus dientes, con su piel. Mientras sus manos, los apretaba dulcemente, intentando con todo su autocontrol, no lastimarla. Sabiendo que el placer que inundaba todo su cuerpo, era descontrolado. Ginny hundió sus manos en el cabello de Harry, incitándolo, aún más si es posible, a que continuara besando, a que continuara con esa dulce y arrebatadora tarea que la estaba enloqueciendo. Mordiendo sus labios, intentando no gritar. Las desbocadas sensaciones fluían por todas sus extensiones. Llenándola y vaciándola a la vez. Naciendo y muriendo en su piel. Como cargas eléctricas que magnetizaban su humanidad, e intentaban fusionar ambos cuerpos en uno solo. Cegada en la dulce sensación, cerró los ojos, curvando su cuello, permitiendo que su marido se haga de su piel, se haga de si misma.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, enterrando furiosamente sus uñas en la suave piel. El contacto, volvió a activar en su interior, un fugaz sentimiento de saturación. Como que su cuerpo no resistiría ningún otro tipo de contacto. Sentía toda la espalda tensionada, los tendones a punto de estallar. El calor había subido a su sien, que palpitaba dolorosamente, rápido y sin reparos. Sin embargo, ese estado le encantaba. Envuelta como en una bruma de placer y deseo. A pesar de sentir que su piel se incendiaría en cualquier momento, ella quería continuar con aquello. La brisa que nacía de los movimientos de ambos, causaba escalofríos en la humedad de sus pechos. Pero ellos se veían desbaratados, cuando los labios de Harry volvían a besarlos. Acarició su cabello, su rostro y su piel. Separó al chico de sus senos, lo miró fijamente mientras el sonreía con amor y ternura.

Ginny salió de encima de Harry, arrodillándose en un costado. Besó ferozmente los labios de su marido, dejando que sus manos acariciaran el pecho de él. Besó su mentón, su cuello, toda su extensión. Sus labios bajaron hasta su torso, rozando con su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas, sobre el vello de su pecho. Al llegar a su estómago, su ombligo, con sus dientes, jugó con la piel descubierta. Sus manos, bajaron hasta la cintura del jeans de Harry, levantó la cabeza, intentando descifrar la expresión de su esposo, el más absoluto gusto. Sus dedos, acariciaron la bragueta del pantalón, tomaron el pasador de la cremallera, y lentamente lo bajaron. Ginny sonrió divertida al sentir como Harry expiraba un suspiro ahogado. Desabotonó el botón. Allí noto, como la excitación de su marido esperaba por ella. Sobresaliendo bajo la tela de su boxer negro.

Lentamente, quitó el pantalón de Harry, arrojándolo a los pies de la cama. Volvió a levantar la mirada, el chico estaba recostado, intentando apaciguar la respiración. A hurtadillas se volvió a recostar sobre Harry, levemente inclinada sobre un costado. Lo besó en los labios, ardientemente, con frenesí. Él la tomó por los hombros, abrazándola posesivamente, mientras Ginny seguía acariciando el pecho de Harry, bajando sus dedos, hacia su abdomen, siguiendo el camino del vello naciente bajo su ombligo, el cual se perdía debajo de la prenda oscura. Bajó sus labios a la garganta del chico, mientras él, acariciaba su espalda. Los dedos de Ginny dibujaron un camino desesperante, hacia el punto de descontrol. Siguió por el ombligo, adentrándose aún más a la prenda. Sus dedos, levantaron el elástico del boxer, dándole a toda su mano, el camino libre. Adentró aún más, y en las yemas de sus dedos, sintió el calor abrazante, la insipiente humedad, la rigidez de su miembro. Lo aferró entre su mano, recorriendo lentamente, tanteando y acariciando la extensión. Harry gimió en su oído por el contacto, buscó la boca de Ginny, intentando apaciguar las miles de sensaciones que esas ardientes caricias, causaban en su persona. Terriblemente excitado la besó, demostrándole todo lo que causaba en si mismo, todo lo que podía producir. Ginny siguió con su tarea de acariciar, llena de confianza, notando como se endurecía más y más. Subía y bajaba, mientras se movía sobre él, incitándolo, de alguna manera, a llevarlo al extremo más codiciado. El ritmo era frenético, la mirada de Harry era la cara del más extenuante poema. Los ojos cerrados, sonriendo sensualmente, mientras sus manos, continuaban acariciándola, sintiéndola. El sudor en su frente, los mechones de cabello pegados a su piel, mostraba una imagen, completamente irresistible. Hecho para el placer. Continuó con su tarea de amarlo, cada vez más ávidamente, desenfrenado.

Harry tomó su mano con fuerza, ella lo miró. El chico todo transpirado, negó con la cabeza, el contacto era desesperante. Si no se detenía en ese instante, todo iba a ser en vano. Ginny quitó la mano de su entrepierna, dejando que su marido la hiciera a un lado, rodando sobre ella. Entrelazó sus dedos en los dedos de la chica, a un costado de sus cuerpos, mientras sus labios acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja, besando la suave piel detrás de su oído. Su mano libre, acariciaba uno de sus pechos, su boca, sutilmente iba bajando por el cuello, por la clavícula, tomando el lugar de su mano. Mordiendo levemente la fina piel de los senos, jugando con el firme pezón. Sus dedos bajaban por su estómago, llegando al límite de su cintura, pasando por su ombligo. Pasó la mano por debajo del pantalón. En ese instante se arrodilló en la cama, y con sus dos manos la despojó de aquella prenda. Dejándola solamente en bragas, unas bragas blancas, llenas de encaje por donde se las viera. Volvió a acercar su boca a los labios de su amada. La besó, lentamente, lo suficiente para demostrarle todo el placer que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Los ansiosos dedos de Harry, bajaron hacia su intimidad. Traspasaron el límite de la prenda, perdiéndose en los ardientes pliegues. Ginny gimió ahogadamente, mientras sus rodillas se flexionaban, permitiéndole una mayor entrada. Arqueó su espalda, embriagada por la suave caricia que Harry le regalaba. Él besaba su hombro, su cuello, sus pechos, incitándola a hundirse en aquella nebulosa de placer que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Sin ninguna prisa, el chico continuaba con su tarea de darle placer, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo sus dedos, como gemía ante el mero contacto. Acariciando cada parte, cada prolongación de aquella sedosa y húmeda piel. Disfrutando del tacto de sus yemas, con los rizados vellos de su entrepierna. El ardor que irradiaba, era contagioso. Ese mismo calor lo inundó por completo. Ella temblaba bajó su cuerpo, se movía agitadamente, demostrando su gozo.

Buscando descontrolarla aún más, su índice, acarició con extrema premura su endurecido botón, y con cuidado, se introdujo en ella. Ginny echó su cuello hacía atrás, a la vez que gritó, al sentirlo dentro suyo. El calor que sentía entre sus muslos era inexplicable, notaba como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse alrededor del dedo del chico. Enterró furiosamente sus dedos en el oscuro cabello. Harry la besó desesperado. Sentirla temblar de placer, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con sus dedos aún acariciándola. Percibiendo que su ropa interior estaba de más. Ginny jadeando bajo su cuerpo, sudando temblorosamente. Dejó su tarea de acariciarla, y la envolvió con sus brazos, abrazándola, intentando fundirla, hacerla uno consigo mismo. La besó, suavemente. Calmando la respiración. El tiempo de juegos ya se había acabado. Por fin, había llegado el momento del contacto más íntimo.

- No sabes hace cuanto que anhelaba esto- susurró en el oído de Ginny, mientras exploraba con su nariz, el cuello de su amada.

- No esperes más…- logró articular la chica sintiendo como la humedad de entrepierna, reclamaba acción.

Sin tardar más se despojaron de ambas prendas, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. La levantó de la cama, despacio, subiéndola hasta la almohada, acomodándola sobre los cojines. Harry se acomodó sobre ella, Ginny, arqueó sus piernas, permitiendo una mejor posición. Se besaron, mordiendo los labios con pasión y locura. Con insipiente deseo. Harry acarició con su mano el muslo de su mujer, acomodándose mejor. Apoyó su frente con la de ella, regalándole un dulce beso, enredando sus lenguas en una amortiguadora danza. Suficiente para mantener durante unos instantes el control de la situación. Intentando extender el momento de la espera. Sintiendo como el deseo de sus cuerpos se expresaba en la humedad de sus labios.

- No puedo más Ginny- murmuró Harry besando su cuello – No sabes hace cuanto que esperaba por esto- hundió su rostro en el hueco que formaba la garganta y el hombro de la chica – Te amo tanto mi vida- Ginny tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, y lo besó, con parsimonia, con dulce espera. Dándole a entender que ella esperaba lo mismo que él. Que esos seis meses fueron un completo infierno en vida, que nunca se imaginó extrañarlo tanto.

- Te amo Harry- le dijo en un momento en donde sus labios se separaron.

Harry la abrazó aún más, y con su mano, aún acariciando el muslo de Ginny, tomó su propia sexualidad. El roce de sus sexos disiparon todas las dudas que en algún momento pudo haber en sus conciencias, las cuales, en ningún instante de esa interminable noche se hicieron presentes. Ginny pudo sentir la presión, mientras Harry se acomodaba despacio dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos, en cualquier momento sentiría esa oleada de satisfacción, que siempre la inundaba al hacer el amor con el chico.

El leve empuje, fue acentuándose, sentía como algo ardiente y húmedo ingresaba dentro de ella, contrayendo sus músculos, explotando cada célula de su piel, de inmaculado placer. Hundiéndose en ella, notó como se agitaba bajo sus brazos. Imperceptible, pero lo sintió, sintió como Harry seguía adentrándose en ella, tocando fondo. Toda su piel estaba expectante. La penetración había sido tan lenta, que apenas había sentido placer. La humedad era palpable, se sentía toda mojada. Harry rodeado por el calor de Ginny, en su lugar más íntimo comenzó a moverse, su miembro estaba palpitante. Salió unos centímetros de ella, percibiendo con sumo regocijo como Ginny gemía. Volvió a moverse, adentrándose más rápido, con menos calma. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como la tensión volvía a nacer en su espalda. Aquel desesperante cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse presente entre sus piernas, mientras Harry movía su cadera, de a poco. Acoplándose perfectamente ambos cuerpos, él besó su frente, su rostro, su hombro. Descansó su mentón en ella, sintiendo como el sudor se adueñaba de su espalda.

Harry empezó a deslizarse con apremio, cada vez más rápido. Ginny levantó sus piernas, enroscándolas sobre su cintura. Dándole paso a una mayor profundización. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras Harry abrazaba su cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra, buscó una de las manos de ella, intentando, de esta forma, una unión más especial. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry en medio de su búsqueda. Las dejaron caer junto a ellos, entrelazándose fuertemente, con las palmas transpiradas, transmitiéndose las sensaciones que en esos momentos, todo su cuerpo era partícipe. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas, los labios hinchados, entreabiertos.

Moviéndose más intensamente, besando su cuello. Ella arqueó su espalda, abrazando con su mano libre, la espalda del chico. Jadeando por los sensuales movimientos, gimiendo de puro gozo, elevando sus caderas cuando Harry salía de la penetración. Susurrando palabras cargadas de excitación al oído del chico, incitándolo a amarla más extasiado, más desesperado. Dejándose besar, sintiendo como el sudor transpiraba por sus poros, intentó ponerse de lado, pero en un movimiento de Harry, ella quedó imposibilitada de desplazamiento. Él en esos momentos no le iba a permitir tomar las riendas de la situación. Era él, el que la iba a amar. Ella no tendría que hacer nada, todo estaba bajo su control. Ginny gimió en protesta, siendo callada por los labios de su marido, que la besaron con entusiasmo. A la vez, que la penetraba profundamente, hundiéndose de lleno en ella, incitándola a gritar, a descontrolarse por completo.

Acoplándose una y otra vez, en un solo ser, en un ritmo que se hacia intensos por momentos, pero que Harry controlaba, evitando caer en el error de acabar en cualquier momento.

El sonido de sus cuerpos transpirados moviéndose sobre la cama. El ruido del resorte del colchón, los frunces de las sábanas al desacomodarlas en cada embestida. Aquel sonido acompasado, en el silencio de la habitación, acompañado el lejano cri cri de algún grillo en el jardín de la casa. Sus suaves gemidos, los ahogados gritos, y los dulces susurros que se regalaban uno a otro.

El roce de sus cuerpos era como pólvora a punto de incendiarse. El acoplamiento se hacía cada vez más profundo, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era completamente acompasado. El ritmo se había vuelto frenético, el calor que los envolvía era irresistible. Se besaban con furia, con locura, con ferviente amor y deseo. Con sus manos acariciaban hasta la más ínfima extensión. Sus dedos entrelazados se movían juntos, acariciándose mutuamente una y otra vez. Embriagados por completo en aquel placentero momento, embargados por cientos de exquisitas sensaciones, dejaron que sus cuerpos llegaran a sus límites. Moviéndose más rápido si les era posible, con la única intención de por fin sucumbir a aquellos cuerpos que descontrolaban sus sentidos.

El deseo de que aquello terminase, nunca pasó por sus mentes, el deseo, en cambio, era que fuese interminable. Estar en esa cama, con esas sábanas, por siempre. El calor ya era febril, sus manos no tenían poder de control, se manejaban solas, por mera inercia, mientras con sus talones, lo adentraba más a su interior.

Ginny hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con sus dedos la mano de Harry, y con su otra mano, tomó la nuca del moreno. Las contracciones de sus músculos habían llegado a un punto de desconcierto total. De absoluto descontrol. Las paredes de su cavidad sexual, se contarían insistentemente. Provocando espasmos en todas sus extensiones, siendo invadida como por una explosión de felicidad, que fluía por su sangre, causándole un cosquilleo en las puntas de sus dedos, en cada poro de su piel. La oleada de éxtasis fue fortísima. Sus piernas temblaron, mientras fuertes gemidos escapaban por sus labios, a la vez que la sensación de adrenalina, lentamente se iba fugando de su cuerpo, dejándola agotada, adormilada.

Harry al sentirla contraerse bajo su cuerpo, apuró el ritmo, intentando alcanzarla, intentando llenarse por completo, a la misma vez que ella, de esa absoluta sensación. En un escaso momento, sintió como su miembro se contraía, culminando en ella, acompañándola en la sensación, la hermosa bruma de cansancio, que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Temblando también por el momento vivido, con escalofríos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, intentando de esta manera, apaciguar su respiración.

Se besaron dulcemente, mientras continuaban unidos por sus miembros dormidos. Sin importar la desnudez de sus cuerpos, continuaron besándose. Sin apuro. Saboreando aquel dulce premio, que el amor les pudo dar.

Harry salió suavemente de ella, mientras se recostaba de lado, atrayéndola por la cintura a su pecho, rozando sus piernas con su órgano. Suspiró mientras besaba su húmeda cabellera. Quedaron recostados en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados, soñando despiertos, sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Cuando la acarició, luego de aquel momento de relajación, notó su piel fría. Se sentó suavemente, logrando que ella despertara de aquel estado, la abrazó, mientras tironeaba del cobertor y las sábanas. Se metió dentro, acompañado de Ginny. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la cálida sensación del calor que le regalaba. Las sábanas se amoldaron en sus curvas, cubriendo su desnudez. Cerró los ojos, recordando el ardiente efecto que sintió hace unos instantes. Harry la abrazó más. Besó por última vez su pecho en esa noche, acomodó las manos sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Y cerró los ojos, dejando que los brazos de Morfeo, hiciesen su descanso, una realidad.

o0o0o

El cuerpo le pesaba, estaba agotado. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero por una extraña razón, no podía abrir los ojos. Cada una de las extremidades de su humanidad, le dolían de sobremanera. Pensó si estaba despierto, respiró hondo, e intentó volver a abrir los ojos. Pero nada, todo indicaba que estaba soñando. De repente se sintió ahogado, como si el oxígeno no alcanzara para respirar. Tenía la garganta seca, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar un poco de aire, pero no alcanzaba, no era suficiente. Atinó a mover su mano, llevarla a su garganta, tratando que ingrese el aire. La mano no se movía, el mismo no tenía control de sus acciones. Era como si estuviese encadenado a la cama, sin nada que pudiese hacer. Y cuando pensaba que ya nada se podría hacer, sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla, como un reconfortante calor, se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba en fuertes espasmos. El catarro le arrancaba la piel de la garganta. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Nunca supo como, pero se abrazó a ese calor, aferrándose. Evitando separarse. Intentando calmar su brusca reacción, permitiendo que su corazón cesara las fuertes palpitaciones, e intentando calmarse. Tratando de que el aire entre, sin agitarse. Relajándose, lentamente abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio, fueron unos ojos castaños, inmensamente preocupados, que estaban a un palmo de los suyos. Unos reconfortantes brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron a un lugar más calido aún. Cerró los ojos, ante el mullido contacto. La garganta le ardía, sentía el estómago dolerle, y como su propio pulmón, se convulsionaba en una insipiente tos. Poco a poco, el oxígeno comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. Y allí, no supo ni como ni cuando. Lo último que pudo recordar, fue unos suaves dedos, acariciando su rostro. El aroma florar, lo condujo a un mundo ensoñador. Los párpados cayeron pesadamente sobre sus ojos, y todo se volvió calmo. El sueño, se volvió a apoderar de él.

o0o0o

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana. Un pequeño rayito de luz, pegaba de lleno en el rostro de Harry. Rodó de costado, evitando aquel molesto contacto. Cuando se enderezó en el lugar, notó a alguien junto a él. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Y la vio, vio a Ginny, durmiendo boca abajo, con su encendida cabellera, cubriendo toda la espalda, y las piernas, enredadas en las sábanas. Sus brazos, levantados a la altura de su cabeza, cruzados bajo la almohada, con su rostro, apoyado en una de sus mejillas. Harry la observó dormir, los ojos cerrados, los labios levemente fruncidos en una tímida sonrisa, y su nariz, arrugándose de vez en cuando, al rozar un mechón de su cabello, en su rostro, por el mismo ritmo de su respiración. Se apoyó de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de la mano, y con sus dedos libres, acarició el rostro de la chica. Con el índice, dibujo la redondeada curva que se formaba desde las mejillas, hasta la mandíbula.

Ginny se removió incómoda, y en un movimiento quedó de lado, frente al rostro de Harry. Su brazo, caía sobre su desnudo pecho, cubriéndolo levemente. Suspiró en un ronroneo, y volvió a moverse, acurrucándose sobre la sábana. Harry sonrió al verla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ginny le devolvió inconcientemente la sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos, y se acomodó sobre su torso, pasando su mano por el cuello de él.

-Ginny- susurró Harry en el oído de ella, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ella balbuceó una palabra, y siguió durmiendo, acomodándose aún más.

- Ginny, despierta mi vida- continuó.

- Déjame dormir- murmuró con apenas voz. Harry sonrió aún más, rodó sobre ella. Quedando encima de su cuerpo. Ginny estaba tendida sobre las sábanas, el cabello desparramado por la almohada, y sus brazos a los costados de su humanidad. Completamente desnuda. Harry la besó suavemente en la mejilla, mientras bajaba sus labios hacia el cuello. A cada paso, con sus manos, acariciaba cada trayecto de piel, que las yemas de sus dedos tanteaban. Besó su mentón, aquel rincón detrás de su oreja, en donde su perfume era más fuerte. Continuó besando su clavícula, jugando levemente con los pezones de su pecho.

Ginny sentía como en su cuerpo despertaban pequeñas sensaciones, que la relajaban completamente. Sonrió a pesar de si misma, y con sus manos, buscó aquello que la acariciaba y besaba. La piel de la espalda de Harry era suave a su tacto, se movía a medida que besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Ginny suspiró, cuando la lengua del chico, junto con los labios, succionó uno de los pezones. Enterró sus manos en el cabello de Harry, mientras separaba sus muslos, abriendo levemente las piernas. Dejando el camino libre al chico. Harry seguía besándola, recorriendo con premura sus senos, acariciando su cintura. Su cuerpo le pedía más, al escuchar el suspiro de Ginny, notó como un chorro de sangre hirviendo se expandió por todas sus extremidades. Al sentirla mover las piernas, supo que su deseo naciente, ya estaba cumplido.

Con extremo cuidado, se acomodó entre los muslos de Ginny, acariciando toda su pierna, desde el tobillo, hasta sus caderas. Ella flexionó las rodillas. Y Harry, sin poder esperar más, se hundió en el más extremo placer. Amando ese maravilloso instante hicieron dulcemente el amor. Grabando en sus memorias, ese hermoso reencuentro de sus cuerpos. La perfecta sensación que los inundaba por completo, en los suaves vaivenes de pasión, y por momentos desenfrenados de euforia. La luz del sol, permitía a Harry observarla en todo su esplendor. Sus redondeados senos subiendo y bajando, al compás de sus embestidas. Las venas de su cuello, sobresaliendo por la agitación, la pálida piel de su estómago.

Cuando la explosión de sensaciones fue inminente. Ginny ahogó un gemido besando fervientemente al chico, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Harry le devolvió el beso con vehemencia, abrazándola más, si era posible. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su piel. Ginny abrió los ojos por primera vez, lo observó sonriendo, mientras que con su mano, limpiaba una gota de sudor que corría por el rostro de su marido.

- Estuviste estupendo- le dijo mientras besaba su nariz.

- Y tú estuviste maravillosa- murmuró en su cuello.

- Harry…- vaciló.

- Mmm- respondió atento.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no vas al sanador?

- No sé… ¿Por qué?- preguntó acomodándose de lado.

- Anoche tenías el pecho muy tomado, además- lo miró – la otra vez casi te desmayas en el living.

- No te preocupes mi vida- besó su hombro – Es normal que me pase eso después de volver de una misión- sonrió – No te mortifiques tanto.

- Tienes que ir a San Mungo.

- No es nada Gin. Sólo es por el agotamiento de la misión- se sentó en la cama – Además, en el pueblo que fuimos, hacía mucho frío.

- Nunca antes con las misiones anteriores te pusiste tan mal- replicó preocupada.

- Si te calma, te prometo que voy a ir a San Mungo, a hacerme un chequeo.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo- la abrazó. Se besaron por un momento.

- Harry…

- Dime.

- ¿Volverás a casa?

- Es lo que más deseo- Ginny sonrió, mientras lo besaba feliz. Ya todo estaba solucionado, nada podría arruinar sus apacibles vidas, o por lo menos, eso es lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

* * *

Si no me dejan un review, no se merecen haber leído este intento de lemmon. Ustedes me dice que les pareció, si debo continuar escribiendo en algún otro momento, otra escena de este tipo. O si me retiro del tema... ¿No quedó como muy extensa? no sé, me costó escribirla, la modifiqué quinientas millones de veces, y nunca quedé conforme.

No los invado más con mi monólogo lleno de problemas, pero quiero que sepan, que si me dejan un review van a hacer feliz a una persona que está en la linea entre la locura y el pase directo al psiquiátrico. No sean malos y alegren mi vida. Mis neuronas ya están saturadas.

Besitos, y dejen reviews. Y como diría una autora, adelgazan y curan la impotencia.

Jor.


	7. Días en familia

Hola a todos! sí, sé que me he tardado bastante. Pero bueno lo importante es que aquí estoy de nuevo. Estoy impresionada por la gran aceptación que tuvo el capítulo anterior... realmente todos ustedes son unos pervertidos... jaja, no en serio, quedé sorprendida con las hermosas palabras de aliento que me dieron, que les haya gustado es todo un gusto para mi. También quiero agradecer los saludos que me hiceron llegar y toda la suerte que dirigieron a mi persona. Si se preguntan como me fue en los finales, me fue mal...

Si, lamentablemente si, en uno sabía que me iba a ir mal, no lo había preparado lo suficiente, pero en el de Biofisíca, realmente merecía aprobar, el escrito lo hice muy bien, pero en el oral, el que sabe lo que es un oral en la facultad me entenderá, muchas veces los profesores son muy crueles. Tal vez todavía me faltaba, pero da mucha bronca desaprobar sabiendo que sabés lo que te toman. Pero no es suficiente. Pero bueno, a no lamentarse. Ya empecé la facultad y estoy con todas las ganas.

El capítulo, es una clara transición, acepto sus críticas si no les gusta, porque a mi personalmente no me gustó. En el próximo las cosas cambian drásticamente, ya lo tengo medianamente escrito, y no sé que rumbo tomará esta historia, lo único que espero es que sea del agrado de todos.

Saludos, uno muy especial a Joanne, por supuesto (Como dice la Su Gimenez), ayer como te habrás reido con lo del grupo comando... Creo que a mi sola me pueden pasar esas cosas. Te felicito por haber aprobado después de tanto esfuerzo, no sabés como te entiendo, y que por fin una de las dos se pudo sacar semejante peso de encima!

Bueno, ahora lean, y nos vemos abajo.

**Días en familia**

**Tres meses después**

- ¿Harry tomaste la poción?- preguntó Ginny mientras le ponía un abrigo a Sirius.

- Si mi amor, cuando me levanté la tomé- contestó cansado.

- ¿Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Sí, me pedí el día, pero no pude tomármelo… Hay mucho trabajo.

- ¿Puedes abrigar a James?

- Es lo que estoy haciendo corazón. Igualmente no sé para que tanto abrigo, si al fin y al cabo viajaremos por la Red Flú.

- Siempre hay que estar prevenidos Harry- se acercó a su esposo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- A veces te pasas.

- Tonto- sonrió – Mejor vamos que es tarde- dijo mirando su reloj pulsera – Mamá nos esperaba a las once, y ya es once y media.

- Siempre llegamos tarde cariño- comentó Harry mientras se ponía la capa.

- Ya lo sé, pero esta vez es especial- murmuró mientras acomodaba el cuello del abrigo de Harry.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Harry- lo miró – Hoy Hermione le va a decir a la familia que está embarazada- le recordó girando los ojos.

- ¿Hoy se los va a decir?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Si- contestó moviendo sus manos exasperada, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- No te enojes amor- la abrazó por la cintura – Vamos, no quiero ver a tu madre enojada.

- Si no te apuras no solo verás a mi madre enojada.

- ¿Y a quién más veré?

- No creo que veas a nadie más, lo único que te digo es que tendrás que dormir en el sillón, o en el mejor de los casos en la cama de James- dijo mientras cargaba al bebé – Vamos Jammie- tendió su mano al chico.

- Ginny…- protestó Harry, pero con un sonoro _"La Madriguera"_ se tuvo que quedar callado y meterse en la chimenea.

La casa siempre inundó a la familia de un reconfortante calor, el apego que tenían por aquel lugar era indescriptible. Apenas te transportabas, una oleada dulzona de tarta de maleza, y madera ahumada se adentraba por los poros de la piel. Los cómodos y mullidos sillones, daban aún un mejor aspecto. Cuando Harry divisó el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer a espaldas a él sonrió. La abrazó dulcemente por la espalda, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

- No te enojes- susurró en su oído mientras tiraba de su capa hacia atrás, para luego colgarla en un perchero a su lado.

- No me enojé- se dio vuelta sonriendo – Tontito- acarició la nariz de Harry con la de ella.

- Parecías enojada.

- Estaba bromeando- le quitó la capa – Te amo- susurró en su oído. Harry la abrazó posesivamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¡Despeguen!- gritaron desde la escalera, la pareja se dio vuelta y vio a Fred y George bajando.

- Pobres nuestros sobrinos- exclamó Fred.

- Los van a asustar…- continuó George

- Y pervertir.

- Son pequeños…

- E inocentes.

- No tienen la culpa de que sus padres…

- Sean unos completos exhibicionistas- terminó Fred sonriendo enormemente mientras levantaba a James.

- Tío- saludó el chico abrazándolo.

Ginny sonreía al igual que Harry, George tomó a Sirius de los brazos de su madre.

- Por Merlín enana- la miró - ¿Qué le das de comer? Es de plomo.

- Lo normal hermanito- contestó Ginny mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

- Pero está enorme. ¿Ya come comida?

- Idiota- se rió Fred – ¿Y que va a comer?

- Bueno- pensó – Me refería a la comida normal.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con comida normal?

- Ya saben- señaló el pecho de su hermana. Ella se ruborizó levemente.

- Ah- asintió ella – No…- le quitaba el abrigo al bebé – Desde hace tres meses que le quité el pecho.

- Con razón está tan pesado- murmuró George.

- Vamos a jugar- pidió James en los brazos de Fred.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?- el pequeño se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras sonreía pícaramente.

- James deja tranquilos a tus tíos- lo regañó Ginny.

- Hermanita- la abrazó George por los hombros – Déjanos a nosotros, esto es cosa de hombres- besó su corona – Ve a la cocina, ahí están todas las chicas- miró a Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Los hombres vamos a volar.

- ¡No llevarás a mis hijos a volar!- se escandalizó.

- Yo me ocupo- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su mujer – Ustedes vayan. Yo ya los alcanzó.

- Suerte Potter- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Harry rió mientras besaba a su mujer apasionadamente.

o0o0o

Luego del improvisado partido de Quidditch, todos los hombres entraron a la casa. El pequeño James caminaba de la mano de su tío Bill, mientras este se reía de lo que le decía. Ron le contaba a Harry sobre una extraña jugada que había visto en un partido, mientras los gemelos hicieron un extraño encantamiento sobre el cabello de Percy, el cual estaba de color verde chillón, pero éste ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Charlie, el cual se había tomado el fin de semana completo para visitar a la familia llevaba al pequeño Sirius en sus brazos, haciéndolo reír y elevándolo a los aires como un dragón en pleno vuelo, por lo que el pequeño gritaba estruendosamente divertido.

Al entrar en la madriguera el aroma a la comida recién hecha hizo rugir sus estómagos. A la vez una estampida de Weasley y Potter se abalanzó hacía la mesa del pequeño comedor. Hacía tiempo que la familia no estaba al completo. Molly había preparado unos enormes pollos rellenos, acompañados de una inmensa fuente de puré de patatas y calabaza. Los platos formaron una sola pila para que la dueña de casa comenzara a servir. La comida transcurrió en una perfecta alegría. Harry conversaba animadamente con todos los hermanos, mientras Ginny hablaba con sus cuñadas, y sonreía mientras alimentaba al más pequeño de su hijo. James había salido a jugar con su prima Victoire al jardín de la casa. La pequeña Rose se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su madre luego de comer una enorme ración de puré.

- Ginny- dijo Percy - ¿Piensas volver a El Profeta?

- Es la idea- lo miró – Por ahora quiero esperar unos meses más, por lo menos hasta el año de Sirius, y lo más seguro es que me reincorpore- besó al pequeño.

- ¿Y Tú Hermione?

- La idea es la misma- desvió la mirada hacia su marido – Sólo quiero esperar que Rose esté más crecida, además…- se vio interrumpida por una Molly que traía en sus brazos una enorme fuente.

- ¡Fred, Geroge!- llamó – Hagan lugar en la mesa que traigo el postre.

- ¿Qué preparaste mami?- preguntó Ginny mientras se asomaba por sobre las cabezas de los gemelos.

- Pastel de manzana- contestó alegre mientras pasaba la fuente a sus hijos, a la vez que juntaba los platos y los levitaba hacia la pileta de la cocina.

- ¡Me encanta!- exclamó la pelirroja haciendo reír a toda la mesa.

- Por eso lo preparé- dijo Molly- se que te gusta- le guiñó un ojo. Ginny sonrió y le dio un suave beso a Harry. El chico la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ron jugaba con la pequeña Rosie mientras Hermione adecentaba el despeinado cabello de su esposo. Charlie y Bill tenían una acalorada discusión sobre criaturas mágicas, mientras Arthur y Percy hablaban de asuntos del ministerio.

- Estuvo delicioso Molly- dijo Fleur con su delicado acento francés, luego de terminar su porción de pastel.

- Gracias querida- agradeció la mujer – Me alegro que te haya gustado- sonrió amablemente.

- Mami necesito que me pases la receta- dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo – La otra vez hice el intento de prepararlo y no quedó como este- suspiró.

- Después te la anoto, seguramente te pasaste con la margarina y por eso no te quedó tan húmeda.

- Puede ser…- miró a Hermione - ¿Qué estás esperando?-le susurró.

- No sé, no me animo todavía- contestó inclinándose hacia ella.

- Yo te aconsejo que te apresures, no querrás que vuelvan a salir a jugar al Quidditch.

- Tienes razón- miró a su esposo que hablaba ávidamente con Bill.

- ¿No se lo has dicho todavía?- preguntó la pelirroja, acertando en los pensamientos de su amiga.

- Tampoco, esta será una sorpresa para todos ellos- suspiró – Creo que llegó la hora.

- Suerte- Ginny le sonrió a la vez que le apretaba la mano dándole ánimo.

Hermione tomó su cucharilla del postre, mientras sostenía a la pequeña Rose en sus brazos. Levemente golpeó con el cubierto el vaso de vidrio, del cual estaba bebiendo. Toda la atención de la mesa, estaba centrada en su persona. Ron la observaba enarcando una ceja, Ginny sonreía divertida, en complicidad con su marido. Molly y Arthur la miraban con intriga, al igual que el resto del clan Weasley con esposas e hijos incluidos. La castaña carraspeo intentando aclararse la garganta, se levantó de su lugar y procedió a hablar.

- Familia- los miró – Tengo que darles una noticia muy importante- miró a Ginny en busca de su apoyo, la pelirroja le sonreía, eso le dio valor.

- ¿De qué se trata querida?- preguntó Molly.

- Anda, dinos Hermione- insistió Arthur.

- Bueno…- titubeó – Sé que puede parecerles un poco precipitado- se escurría las manos – Pero se dio así, y bueno- rió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede mi vida?- preguntó el esposo de la chica mientras se paraba a su lado y la abrazaba protectoramente.

- Ron- lo miró – Yo…- la pelirroja volvió a apretar su mano – Nuevamente…

- ¡Habla ya!- increparon Fred y George al unísono, causando la risa en toda la mesa, y una tenue relajación de la chica.

- Es que es difícil- Hermione los retó.

- Tan complicado no puede ser- sonrieron – Sólo da la noticia y listo- dijo Fred.

- Sin anestesia es más rápido- continuó George.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?- preguntó retóricamente el otro gemelo.

- Haber roto el regalo de boda de nuestros padres- aventuró.

- Volver a trabajar- continuó Fred.

- Estudiar una nueva carrera.

- Haberte gastado todo el dinero en algún centro comercial muggle- dijo Bill mirando inquisidoramente a su mujer, la cual le lanzó un beso con la mano de forma coqueta.

- La debilidad por la ropa de Fleur no creo que sea un tema que concierne a Hermione también- la miró - ¿O no es así?- preguntó Percy.

- No- la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que puede ser tan grave?- preguntó George mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla.

- Habla mi vida- insistió Ron dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Todos en la mesa estaban expectantes a su concentración. Ginny y Harry estaban relucientes, los ojos les brillaban y la sonrisa que portaban en su rostro era inexplicablemente reconfortante.

- Estoy embarazada- susurró, pero su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente audible para todos los que se hallaban sentados en aquella mesa. El silencio fue absoluto. Todos automáticamente observaron la reacción de Ron. De repente se había puesto pálido, era como si la sangre de su cabeza se había filtrado por alguna parte inferior de su cuerpo. Inexpresivo como nunca miró a su mujer, bajando la vista a su pequeña hija, y luego a su estómago. La sonrisa apareció en sus labios, dibujando la señal inequívoca de la felicidad. La abrazó en sus fuertes brazos, haciéndola girar en el lugar, con precaución, eso si, no quería causarle un malestar a su mujer ni a su bebé.

Toda la mesa explotó en vítores de alegría, abrazos y sonrisas. Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar al encuentro de la feliz pareja. Se enredaron en abrazos de dicha y vida. Rieron como ningunos, mientras se deseaban las mejores de las suertes.

- ¿Y qué quieren que sea?- preguntó entusiasmada Molly con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo quiero el niño, el hermanito de Rosie- dijo Hermione mientras besaba suavemente la cabecita de su hija.

- Un niño sería maravilloso- la acompañó Ron con los ojos brillantes.

- Mami- lloriqueó James tirando de la falda de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida?- preguntó la chica con dulzura.

- Tengo sueño- respondió pasándose los deditos por los ojos. La pelirroja se levantó mientras cargaba en sus brazos al mayor de sus hijos.

- Acuéstalo en tu cuarto Ginny- dijo Molly.

- Te acompaño mi vida- murmuró Harry sonriéndole. El pequeño Sirius estaba en los brazos de Fleur la cual le cantaba una canción de cuna en francés, logrando que el sueño lo alcance por completo.

Juntos subieron por la escuálida escalera, haciendo chirriar cada una de las maderas que la componían. Caminaron con premura por el angosto pasillo y se adentraron al viejo cuarto de Ginny. Era igual a cuando ella dormía allí. Con la diferencia que no había ningún póster pegado en la pared, y que sus fotos y recuerdos ya no estaban. La pelirroja recostó al pequeño sobre la almohada mientras desajustaba el edredón para cubrirlo.

- ¿Un cuento mami?- pidió el niño bostezando.

- ¿De qué quieres que te cuente?

- Cuando papá te salvó- contestó entusiasmado. La chica sonrió y prosiguió a contar el cuento a su hijo. Como Harry con valentía la había rescatado de una inmensa serpiente que se la quería comer. A mitad de la historia James se había quedado dormido.

- No sabía que le contabas lo de la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

- Es un chico muy listo nuestro hijo- replicó dándole un suave beso en el mentón - Siempre tengo que inventar nuevas historias para que no se aburra- Harry rió por ello – Shhh- lo calló con un dedo – No querrás que se despierte.

- No- susurró mientras le daba un cálido beso en el cuello.

- Hoy estás raro- murmuró acariciando el cabello de su marido.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó tomando con sus labios el lóbulo del oído de su mujer.

- Estás como…- lo apartó suavemente - ¿empalagoso?- Harry arqueó una ceja entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Así que soy empalagoso- replicó ofendido mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Espera- le tomó la mano – Me encanta que seas así de dulce conmigo- lo abrazó – Sólo que es raro que estés todo el día así.

- ¿Y cuándo estoy así?- le preguntó seductoramente acariciando la espalda de Ginny metiendo la mano debajo de su blusa.

- Tu sabes- murmuró depositando castos besos en el cuello de su esposo - ¿Tienes algo planeado para mi esta noche?

- Puede ser- intentó sonar despreocupado, pero una suave mordida en su cuello lo hizo cambiar el tono de voz a uno más grave - ¿Tú que quieres?

- Lo que más me gusta- pasó los brazos por el cuello de Harry – Lo que deseo ahora- lo miró lujuriosa.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó con la voz impregnada de deseo.

- Si…- lo abrazó apretándolo a su pecho – No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo ahora mismo.

- ¿En tu casa?

- ¿Y qué importa?- sonrió – Si ya lo hemos hecho un montón de veces aquí- sonrió – No te hagas el inocente conmigo Harry.

- Tu eras la que insistía para que lo hiciéramos aquí- replicó besando su hombro.

- Pero nunca te negabas- enroscó una de sus piernas en la pierna de Harry.

- Están todos en tu casa Ginny- intentó separarla, pero ella se apegaba más a él.

- ¿Y qué importa?- sonrió mientras desabrochaba su blusa – Quiero estar contigo ahora.

- ¿Y si viene alguien?- le preguntó mientras la mano de su mujer desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

- No va a venir nadie- lo besó suavemente, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba con sus labios su tersa piel. Harry de inmediato abrió la boca, recibiendo a su mujer gustoso. La besó con apremio, despegando los dientes dejando que la juguetona lengua Ginny se adentrara junto con la suya. La abrazó pegando su voluptuoso pecho al suyo, y terminó de desabrochar la blusa de la chica, arrastrándola por los hombros, dejándola vestida en la parte superior solamente con el blanco sostén. Ella sonrió coqueta mientras le quitaba la remera por la cabeza. Harry gimió al sentir la mano de Ginny acariciar su espalda, perdiéndose por la abertura del pantalón.

Tomándola por los brazos, la aprisionó contra la puerta y la continuó besando con desesperación. Fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de la chica, acariciando sus senos, intentando levantar la pollera, frunciéndola en sus rodillas. Un golpe a la puerta los sobresaltó.

- Chicos- era Hermione la que los llamaba - ¿Por qué están tardando tanto?

- Ya bajamos- murmuró nervioso Harry haciendo que Ginny riera divertida.

- Ya vamos amiga, espera que me arregle la ropa- Harry se puso colorado mirando enfadado a su mujer.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le reprochó en un susurro.

- Ella ya se lo imagina amor- lo besó suavemente terminando de abrochar su blusa – En casa terminamos esto- abrió la puerta. La castaña estaba parada allí visiblemente enojada. Los brazos estaban en forma de jarra en su cintura, y se la notaba indignada.

- Ustedes dos son el colmo- bufó – No pueden estar tranquilos ni un minuto.

- Perdona si te lo digo, pero yo no fui la que quedó embarazada a los diez meses de tener familia- se burló la pelirroja.

- Tampoco tienes mucho para decirme, al pequeño Sirius no lo trajo una cigüeña de casualidad- replicó.

- Entonces estamos a mano- se acomodó el cabello – Y no me mires así, no es algo que tu nunca hayas hecho.

- No se peleen chicas- interrumpió Harry acomodando su remera.

- No estamos peleando mi vida- Ginny lo abrazó – Sólo era un intercambio de ideas- sonrió a su cuñada.

- Por supuesto que sí- respondió la castaña esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- Se lo tomó mejor de lo que me esperaba mi hermano.

- ¿Y por qué se lo tendría que tomar mal?- preguntó su esposo.

- Que se yo, sabes que es medio extraño. Y no digo que se lo fuese a tomar mal… pero no sé, me esperaba un desmayo o algo por el estilo- Hermione y Harry rieron con ganas ante esa idea. Y así bajaron las escaleras de la madriguera hasta llegar al living en donde estaba toda la familia reunida.

La tarde se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada miembro se fue despidiendo unos a los otros. Y así, de esta forma, se empezaron a ir a sus respectivas casas. Ginny y Harry lidiaban con el recién despierto James, el cual se había empecinado en querer ir al Callejón Diagon a comer un helado. La pelirroja se negaba rotundamente mientra su hijo se tiraba al suelo haciendo berrinches. Era tanto el escándalo que uno de los floreros de la señora Weasley, el cual estaba sobre una mesa, explotó.

-¡James Potter!- espetó Ginny muy enojada – Mira lo que has hecho- señaló los trozos de aquella vasija.

- Yo no hice nada- le contestó el pequeño sacándole la lengua.

- ¡James respeta a tu madre!- lo retó Harry abrazando a su mujer.

- Son malos- murmuró el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos – No me quieren- pasaba sus manitos por la cara.

- Tú no nos quieres a nosotros- continuó Ginny – Si nos quisieras un poquito…- hizo una seña con la mano – Te portarías mejor. Tu padre está cansado, mañana tiene que trabajar.

- Pero yo quiero un helado- lloriqueó el pequeño.

- Pero te dijimos que no James- lo miró – Ahora no se puede, luego en la semana te llevo a comer un helado, pero ahora ya es tarde.

- Mamiii…

- Basta- lo cortó – Ya te dije que no, no insistas. Si sigues con este capricho te castigaré toda la semana.

- Eres mala…

- No soy mala, pero si sigues con esa actitud si seré mala. Conseguirás que te deje sin dibujos toda la semana. Además…- miró al pequeño Sirius – tu hermanito tiene que dormir.

- Lo quieren más a él que a mí- las lágrimas caían sin reparos por sus coloradas mejillas.

- No digas esas cosas- dijo Harry acercándose al pequeño – Ambos son nuestros hijos, y los queremos por igual.

- Mentira- se soltó – Tía Hermione me quiere más que ustedes. Rosie es más linda, Sirius no- corrió a las piernas de la castaña.

- James…- dijo la chica.

- Madrinaaaa…- se abrazó a una pierna – ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tu casa?- Hermione miró nerviosa a Ginny. La pelirroja no era poseedora de la mayor de las paciencias, y lo cierto, es que James se estaba pasando. Ya había dejado de ser un tonto berrinche.

- Deja a tu tía tranquila- interrumpió Harry – Ahora vendrás y le pedirás perdón a tu madre. Y luego nos iremos a casa sin hacer escándalo- lo tomó de la mano.

- No los quiero más- dijo el pequeño visiblemente enojado.

- Nosotros si te queremos James- le respondió Ginny poniéndole el abrigo – Y por eso, ahora nos vamos a casa- Harry levantó al pequeño en sus brazos – Mami…- la miró – la comida estuvo deliciosa- sonrió – Nos estamos viendo- besó su mejilla.

- Ve y descansa hija- la abrazó – Digno hijo tuyo eh…- rió – Tus berrinches eran iguales- la pelirroja rió dulcemente negando con la cabeza.

- Papi- lo abrazó – Nos vemos.

- Cuídate pequeña.

- ¿Ustedes vienen a casa?- preguntó la chica a su hermano y a su cuñada.

- Si vamos contigo- respondió Ron.

- Adiós señor y señora Weasley- saludó Harry a sus suegros.

- Harry cariño- dijo la mujer – Llámanos con nuestro nombre, ya es hora de que dejes las formalidades de lado, estamos en familia- el muchacho les sonrió camino a la chimenea.

- Hasta pronto Molly- saludó Hermione con su hija en brazos a la vez que la besaba en la mejilla.

- Cuídate querida- acarició su cabello – Quiero que mi nieto sea tan saludable como la pequeña Rosie.

- Arthur, hasta luego.

- Hasta pronto Hermione.

- Adiós familia- saludó Ron a lo lejos, siguiendo a Harry y a Ginny que ya habían atravesado la chimenea.

o0o0o

James se había dormido luego de amigarse con sus padres. Después de varias promesas de regalos y salidas, el chico accedió a perdonarlos, y se fue a dormir solito, sin pedir un cuento. Sirius descansaba en su cunita, en la misma habitación que su hermano. En la sala, sentados en los sillones, Ron reía de una anécdota compartida con Harry en una de las tantas misiones en el exterior. Cosa que no agradó mucho a sus respectivas parejas, ya que se veían involucradas unas cuantas veelas en "supuesto" peligro. Recordaban bien ese incidente, y el hecho de que haya unas cuantas fotos mágicas de ese día… Decididamente no era algo bueno para hablar. Esas fotos en donde ambos amigos estaban rodeados de jóvenes perfectamente hermosas, con el cabello rubio casi plateado muy parecido al de Fleur, colgados de sus cuerpos besándolos y abrazándolos. A los chicos les había costado demasiado. Hermione y Ginny decidieron lincharse, por decirlo de alguna manera, en la casa que la primera compartía con Ron. No se dejaron ver por una semana, y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al reencontrarlas totalmente bronceadas. Habían decidido darse unas vacaciones de mujeres. Aprovechando el receso de temporada de Ginny, cuando jugaba con las _Holly_, además de la licencia espontánea pedida por su amiga. Esta vez los ofendidos fueron ellos, extendiendo por una semana más la separación. Por supuesto, al final, Harry terminó humillándose en el vestuario de las _Holly_, pidiéndole perdón a su novia. Mientras que Ron, tuvo que perseguirla por todo el ministerio, rogando que le dirija la palabra.

Las chicas los miraron enojadas, y en ese instante, ellos comprendieron, era mejor no recordar ciertos incidentes. La pequeña Rosie dormía en el regazo de su madre, mientras Ginny acariciaba su pequeño estómago. Harry trajo cerveza de mantequilla de la cocina y con su amigo comenzaron a beber haciendo un pequeño brindis. Por supuesto que Hermione no bebió nada, su embarazo no se lo impedía por completo, pero prefería la abstinencia. Ginny para hacerle compañía con el zumo de naranja, se adhirió a ella. Brindaron por el bebé en camino, y por la felicidad de las parejas y la buena salud de sus hijos. Pasaban agradables momentos estando juntos. Cuando la dueña de casa los invitó a quedarse a comer, ellos no dudaron ni un instante. Digamos que a Hermione la comida se le daba bien, pero si lo podía excluir, era mejor. Ginny preparó una rápida salsa y tallarines bien largos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto Ron como Harry habían acabado con la cena. A todo esto ya se habían hecho las ocho de la noche, Hermione al percatarse del horario, decidió que lo mejor era volver a la casa, al otro día su marido tenía que trabajar, al igual que Harry.

Cuando estaban por tomar los polvos Flú, una lechuza pasó por la ventana, parándose en la mesa de café de la sala.

- Es del Ministerio- dijo Ron, al instante, otra lechuza llegó volando hacia él, con un pergamino en su bolsa.

- Que extraño- murmuró Harry acercándose a la primera ave, con cuidado sacó el pergamino, y de una bolsita ofreció unas cuantas semillas, para que se vaya contenta. Ron lo igualó.

- Quieren que vayamos a una misión en Irlanda- dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza, sosteniendo en sus manos el pergamino.

- ¿De cuanto tiempo es?- preguntó su mujer.

- Tres días- respondió Harry mirando apenado a Ginny.

- ¿Es necesario que ustedes vayan?- preguntó la chica.

- Nos la han encomendado exclusivamente a nosotros…- respondió su hermano.

- ¿Entonces volverían el jueves?- interrogó la castaña.

- Si todo sale como esperan así será- dijo Harry. Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación, el cual Ron supo cortar.

- Bueno chicos nos vamos a casa, tenemos que estar bien descansados Harry- le guiñó un ojo – Nos vemos hermanita- besó su cabello- Amigo- abrazó al morocho – Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós Ron.

- Hasta pronto Harry- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ginny mañana hablamos, yo te llamo- la saludó. Luego la pareja junto a su pequeña hija desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

- Harry…- lo llamó la pelirroja mirándolo con aprehensión.

- No te preocupes mi vida- la abrazó – Todo va a salir bien- besó su mejilla.

- La última vez que estuviste de misión hace dos meses volviste muy enfermo…

- Shh…- la calló con sus dedos – No va a pasar nada, estoy tomando todos los días las pociones que me recetaron en San Mungo. Con eso es suficiente.

- Pero Harry…

- Basta- la interrumpió dándole un dulce beso – No te hagas problemas en vano bonita, no pasará nada.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- le preguntó dubitativa.

- Te lo prometo- le sonrió – Bueno, ahora…- acarició su espalda - ¿Nosotros no teníamos algo pendiente?

- ¿Nosotros?- Ginny fingió desconcierto – No tengo la menor idea de que me estás hablando- Harry la atrajo por la cintura, acariciando con tersura la piel debajo de la tela de su blusa.

- Mmm…- gesticuló besando su cuello.

- Harry…

- Dime- le respondió con la voz ronca, mientras desabrochaba su blusa.

- Espera mi amor…- le sonrió separándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- la soltó.

- Te quiero decir algo importante- tomó su mano – Sentémonos – lo guió al sillón.

- ¿Qué es lo que esa cabecita está planeando?- preguntó sonriente.

- No es algo de otro mundo mi vida- lo abrazó apoyándose en su pecho – Quiero estar un rato así contigo, hablando y haciéndonos cariños- besó la punta de la nariz de su marido.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- ronroneó el chico mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y su espalda.

- Se tomaron bien la noticia del embarazo de Hermione en casa ¿no?

- No se lo tendrían por qué tomar a mal.

- No sé, uno nunca sabe- lo miró – He estado pensando…

- Dime- acarició su rostro - ¿Qué es lo que te está mortificando?

- Tengo ganas…- hundió su rostro en el cuello de Harry dándole un pequeño beso – de tener otro hijo- murmuró despacio.

- ¿Otro hijo?- él sonrió – Yo también tengo ganas de tener otro hijo amor- la miró – Estaba pensando en lo mismo hoy en la madriguera al ver a Ron y Hermione tan contentos.

- Quiero que busquemos la niña- dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

- Y si, otro muchachito más sería catastrófico- hizo un gesto de temor con la mano – Mira el escándalo que nos hizo James hoy.

- Si, una Lily nos vendría bien a nosotros- lo miró comprensiva -¿Te gusta ese nombre?

- No hay uno, además de tu nombre- aclaró – que me gustase más para nuestra hija- la abrazó - ¿Eso era todo?

- No… en realidad, no sé.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo hace tres meses que dejé de amamantar a Sirius, por lo que ahora estaría en condiciones de quedar embarazada- lo miró – Además convengamos que muy pocas veces nos estuvimos cuidando.

- Si ya lo sé- le sonrió con lujuria – No sé que es lo que nos pasa, pero no puedo dejar de hacerte el amor…

- Tonto- le pegó en el hombro totalmente colorada – La separación nos hizo bien.

- ¿Quieres volver a separarte de mi?

- Ni loca- le sonrió – te extrañe horrores…

- Te amo- la besó con dulzura.

- Yo también mi amor- se sentó en el regazo de su marido – No podría estar sin ti nuevamente.

- Es que soy inolvidable- se pavoneó.

- Idiota- le pegó, a la vez que acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, quedando a horcajadas sobre él – Pero digamos…- lo miró coqueta – Yo también soy irresistible para ti- lo abrazó apretándolo en su cuerpo.

- Gin…- puso las manos en el trasero de su mujer – eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- acarició su rostro.

- Y tu eres el hombre más sexy de todos- besó su cuello.

- Ginny…

- Mmm…

- Me encantas- la chica rió divertida mientras lo volvía a mirar.

- Tú también me encantas…

- No, en serio- se separó un poco – Sólo mírate- la señaló con sus dos manos – Eres perfecta- tomó su cintura – Tus piernas son largas y delgadas, perfectas para mis labios, tu estómago es pequeño y cuando más bonito está, es cuando estás embarazada- le sonrió acariciando esa parte de su fisonomía – Tu cabello es una locura, solo con verlo o sentir su aroma, es suficiente para desear hacerte mía. Tus pechos- tocó sus senos – Son la sima de el placer. Tus labios- la besó – es la experiencia más divina que he vivido.

- ¿Para tanto?- rió coqueta.

- Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras amor, me quedo corto al describirte.

- Te amo- lo besó con premura.

- Quiero hacerte el amor- susurró ebrio de deseo – Vamos a buscar a Lily princesa- la tomó de las caderas, encajándola en las suyas. De esta forma se levantó del sillón, y con el más extremo cuidado, sin dejar de besarla, subió las escaleras con ella a cuestas. Esa noche le haría el amor, como cada noche después de su llegada. Amaba a esa mujer, era el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado. Ella sentía lo mismo, Harry era la razón de su vida. Los hijos que compartían, era el fruto del más puro de los cariños, el mejor de los amores. Y de esa forma, envueltos en una bruma de felicidad, dejaron que sus cuerpos se deleitaran ante el contacto del otro. Haciendo el amor con desenfreno, con locura, y con la más extrema ternura que pudiesen recordar.

* * *

Es posible que encuentren errores, no hice tiempo a corregirlo como es debido. Lo único que me queda por decirles es que si llegaron hasta acá, espero que me dejen un review. No muerdo, así que no se hagan problema, si se toman el trabajo de leer el capítulo, nada les cuesta darme su opinión. Y no quiero favoritos ni alertas, quiero sus palabras...

Ya saben, delen al _Go_...

Besos, Jor.


	8. Cuando el dolor arremete con crueldad

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a ustedes, mis lectores, por sus hermosas palabras, tanto de ánimo como de aliento. Me hacen muy feliz con todo ese cariño que me brindan por medio de las palabras, es algo que no tiene precio verdaderamente. La aceptación que está teniendo esta historia es increíble, no dejo de sorprenderme por sus maravillosos comentarios.

Este capítulo, digamos que es el esperado por muchos. Por fin se van a ir aclarando una larga hilera de preguntas, que dejaron en vilo a más de uno. Pero como dije, es solo una parte. Tal vez a más de uno no le agrade, y que por supuesto, espero que me lo haga saber. Sé que es algo arriesgado, es un tema para tomar con pinzas, no está todo dicho, y soy conciente que me va a costar horrores escribir los capítulos siguientes. Pero esta es la trama central de la historia, y por nada del mundo pensaba cambiarla.

Alguien me preguntó la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá la historia, yo creo que serán alrrededor de veinte, sólo mi cabeza y mi imaginación lograrán acomodar las escenas que tengo en mi cabeza. Sólo el tiempo dirá. No me quiero extender mucho en esta historia, creo que peredería la gracia, ya que como había dicho, el tema es delicado.

¡Saludos! Pero como siempre no puede faltar Joanne... Como me hiciste reir esta semana, nuestras charlas son de antología, si llegase a caer en manos equivocadas, seríamos tachadas de por vida. Así como nos ven, a la hora de escribir, dentro de todo, bastantes correctas, en la vida real, somos de la peor calaña que pueda haber. Entiendan, somos mujeres, en la flor de la juventud, agobiadas por la vida moderna, entre el amor, la universidad, la amistad, la preocupación sobre lo que nos espera en el futuro. Hay que canalizarlo de alguna manera... Vos sabés. Y como siempre le digo, un día nos van a hechar de fanfiction. Y ella me dice, que todo es culpa del uindou... jajaja. Hay que culpar a alguien de nuestra extraña mutación en el ADN. No sé si está oxidado, como vos postulás, para mi que está demasiado fosfatado, y por ello muy cargado. Por eso, nuestros cuerpos catalizan grandes dosis de adrenalina a diario...

Sabemos que estamos locas, no nos hagan caso. ¡Te quiero mucho Jo!

Y a todos ustedes, que siempre están ahí, aporreando el teclado para dejarme un review. Todo esto es por ustedes.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos abajo...

**Cuando el dolor arremete con crueldad.**

- Ginny.- Hermione estaba con su pequeña hija en brazos, en la sala de la casa en donde vivían Harry y su amiga – ¡Ginny!- la volvió a llamar, haciendo que Rosie se estremeciera en sus brazos. Bufó cansada, la lechuza del ministerio estaba allí parada, con una carta para su amiga, y por nada del mundo se la quería dar a ella, al parecer, sólo podía ser tomada por el destinatario- Ginny…- murmuró cansada por tercera vez, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

- ¡Ahí voy Hermione!- gritó Ginny desde el primer piso. Se oían sus pasos apurados pisar fuertemente la madera del suelo del pasillo – Dime que pasa…- dijo mientras bajaba la escalera.

- Hay una carta para ti desde el Ministerio.- señaló con la cabeza al ave – No me la quiere dar a mi…

- Que extraño.- musitó acercándose a la lechuza. Le acarició el ala mientras desataba el pergamino de su pata – A ver… aquí tengo algo para ti…- buscó en unos de los cajones de una pequeña cómoda de la habitación, y sacó un puñado de golosinas, dándoselas a la contenta ave – Veamos que dice…- abrió la carta.

- ¿Qué dice Ginny?

- Es del Cuartel de aurores, pero no es de Harry.- la miró dudosa – Dice que necesitan de mi presencia con urgencia…

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a los chicos?

- No creo, nos hubiésemos enterado…- dudó – ¿Cuidas a los niños mientras voy a ver que es lo que está pasando?

- Yo los cuido, no te preocupes…

- Si quieres llama a mi madre para que te ayude.- la interrumpió a la vez que tomaba una capa del perchero que se hallaba junto a la puerta – Yo te aviso cualquier cosa.- la besó en la mejilla – Gracias amiga.- tomó los polvos Flú.

- Ten cuidado Ginny.

Hermione se quedó parada viendo como el cabello de la pelirroja se mezclaba con el verde de las llamas, y luego de una suave explosión, ella ya no estaba más. Suspiró contrariada, dejó a su pequeña durmiendo con Sirius en el corral, y se dispuso a usar la chimenea para hablar con Molly.

o0o0o

- Buenos días.- saludó Ginny en la recepción a la alterada secretaria.

- Para usted señorita.- la pelirroja frunció el seño ante esa contestación.

- Señora- la corrigió. La secretaria levantó la cabeza y la miró por primera vez.

- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- preguntó con cinismo.

- Hace unos minutos me llegó esta carta.- se la mostró – Por ello me estoy anunciando.

- No hace falta que se anuncie señora…- leyó el pergamino, una mueca de sorpresa surcó su rostro –…¿Potter?- culminó.

- ¿Entonces voy directamente al cuartel de aurores?- ignoró la pregunta de la mujer.

- Claro.- le sonrió - ¿sabe dónde es?- se levantó del lugar amablemente.

- Si, por supuesto…

- Señora.- Ginny la miró.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me daría su autógrafo?- pidió con una mueca de disculpa.

- ¿Mi autógrafo?- era raro que alguien le pidiese un autógrafo, en esos tiempos, siendo que desde hacía más de tres años que había dejado de jugar.

- Mi hijo es fanático de las _Hollyhead_, estará maravillado de tener su firma.

- Por supuesto.- la mujer le tendió un papel con una pluma - ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Tiene diez años, el año próximo ingresa al colegio.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó mientras lacraba su firma en el papel.

- Thomas.- respondió.

- Mándele muchos saludos de mi parte.- le devolvió las cosas – Buenos días.

- Muchas gracias señora.- gritó la mujer emocionada

- De nada.- le sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Ginny caminó esquivando magos y brujas por el atrio. Todos se agolpaban en las puertas de los ascensores. Bufó molesta cuando un brujo lleno de pergaminos la golpeó de lleno en uno de sus brazos. Con una gélida mirada decidió usar las escaleras. No tenía ganas de esperar a que un bendito ascensor se vaciase. Con prisa subió los dos pisos que la separaban de su destino. Con el camino despejado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la segunda planta. Miró hacia los costados, justo al mismo tiempo que un ascensor se detenía junto a ella. La voz de la recepcionista la hizo sonreír. Entre medio de las personas que se dirigían a sus oficinas, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta. Con cuidado la abrió y despacio entró al lugar. El cuartel de aurores siempre le había maravillado. No pudo evitar reír al encontrar una foto suya y de Harry en una de las paredes. También había una de Sirius y James abrazados junto a ella sobre la cama. Los ojos de Ginny se le iluminaron de felicidad, mientras saludaba con la mano a algunos de los compañeros de su esposo.

Al llegar a la oficina de Harry se hizo anunciar con una de las secretarias que lo asistían. Una amable mujer la hizo sentar en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo. Le ofreció varias veces café y té, pero ella se negó, la verdad que en esos momentos no sabía qué pensar de lo que la estaba esperando.

o0o0o

- Hola querida.- saludó Molly llegando a la casa de Ginny.

- Molly.- Hermione le dio un beso en cada mejilla mientras sonreía afable – Gracias por venir.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ginny?

- No sé la verdad. Le llegó una lechuza del cuartel, necesitaban su presencia- suspiró –

la verdad que es extraño.

- Arthur no me dijo nada.- dudó – Si hubiese pasado algo grave ya nos habríamos enterado.

- Pienso igual, seguramente deben querer hacer una sorpresa para Harry, o no sé.

- ¿Mi hijo no te dijo nada?

- Nada de nada…

- Es raro…

- Mucho…- la miró – ¿preparo café?

- Si querida.- se sentó en unos de los sillones a la vez que la castaña entraba a la cocina – Hace tiempo que no hablamos largo y tendido tu y yo…

- Tiene razón Molly…- respondió desde la habitación – es que últimamente con el tema de los niños ya prácticamente no hay tiempo para uno…

- Ya sabrás lo que es.- rió – Imagínate a mi con siete niños…

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó entrando a la sala con una bandeja – Con Rosie y el pequeño en camino ya me agarro la cabeza, ni me quiero imaginar con cinco más.

- Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.- la ayudó a acomodar la mesa de café - ¿Qué tal se tomó Ron lo del nuevo integrante?

- Está muy feliz. Lo único que no le gustó es que no se lo haya contado antes. Tú sabes como es.

- Me imagino que se habrá puesto histérico.

- Si. Ni hablar cuando supo que Ginny y Harry ya lo sabían.- rió – Se puso celoso de su propia hermana.

- Ya sabes que es bastante inseguro.- apuntó Molly.

- Claro que lo sé, pero me he cansado de decirle que no se tome las cosas de esa forma. Sabe que Ginny es mi confidente, y prácticamente sabemos todo de la otra.

- Es lógico, ustedes tienen una relación muy especial.

- Por eso. Yo no le había contado nada a Harry, pero Ginny no le puede ocultar nada.

- ¿Y Harry que te dijo?

- Estaba más que feliz.- sonrió – Además parece que la idea de traer un nuevo miembro a la familia les gustó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Al parecer, esa misma noche hablaron, y se pusieron a buscar la hermanita para James y Sirius- le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿En serio?- Hermione asintió -¡Que felicidad!

- Les hizo bien la separación me parece.- miró a su suegra – Según me dijo su hija, están mejor que nunca. Todo lo que vivieron logró afianzar más la relación.

- Menos mal que no fue permanente. Ginny realmente estaba destrozada.

- Pobrecita, me daba una pena. Pero usted sabe…- bufó – Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo.

- Creo que ni Ron es tan terco…

- Estarían empatados.- ambas rieron – Pero en serio, ella está muy repuesta…

- ¿Sabes que pasó con esa mujer?

- ¿Con la del cuartel?- Molly asintió – Sé que había estado desaparecida. Igualmente ninguno de los dos quiere saber nada de ella.

- Pero no deja de ser extraño.- suspiró - Yo pongo las manos en el fuego por mi yerno, se que jamás tuvo la intención de engañarla.

- Claro que no. Por lo que me contó tanto Ginny como Harry, seguramente usó una poción de amor. No sé…

- Es lo más seguro.- miró al pequeño James durmiendo en el sillón - ¿Este niño no tiene una cama?- rió – Siempre duerme en el sillón.

- Lo adora.- se levantó y caminó a la cocina.

- ¿Te ayudo querida?- preguntó Molly apoyando sus fornidos brazos en la butaca en la cual estaba sentada.

- No hace falta.- le sonrió deteniéndose en el marco de la entrada a la cocina – Yo me encargo Molly.- la mujer no contestó, se quedó viendo como la castaña entraba y salía de la cocina.

- Estás cambiada Hermione…- le dijo por fin.

- ¿Si?- rió - ¿Por qué?

- Cuando te conocí en la estación cuando terminaron el primer curso. Eras una niña bastante altanera, inclusive un poco huraña.- sonrió –Pero con los años tus cambios fueron sorprendentes. Pasaste a ser la hermana mayor de los muchachos. De hecho todavía lo sigues siendo de Harry. Creo que gracias a ti Ron es lo que es hoy…

- Ron tiene una fuerza de voluntad impresionante.- murmuró la chica trayendo dos tazas humeantes.

- Tanto Harry como tú alimentaron su propia confianza. Logró una familia a tu lado.

- Yo estoy muy orgullosa de su hijo.- sopló su taza – Es una persona extremadamente dulce, creo que no hubiese encontrado un chico mejor que él…

- ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Harry?- rió - ¿A qué vienen este tipo de preguntas?

- Recuerdas en el torneo de los Tres Magos.- la castaña asintió – Todos decían que eran pareja…

- Eso era mentira.- sonrió – Harry es mi hermano, nunca lo podría mirar con otros ojos. Además era el eterno amor de Ginny y apenas lo supe, cualquier tipo de acercamiento más allá del fraternal, no hubiese sido posible. Sé también que él jamás me vio, ni me vería como una mujer más allá de su mejor amiga.

- Es una amistad hermosa la que comparten…

- Claro que sí… Harry y Ginny se complementan de una forma impresionante. Antes de que él sintiera algo por ella, Ginny era la única que lograba contrarrestar el terrible humor que lo invadía. Ella sabía a donde apuntar las palabras, y lograba calmarlo- sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Ginny siempre tuvo esa cualidad en todos…

- Y con Ron…- prosiguió – El es la parte que me falta, toda la espontaneidad de la cual carezco él me la regala, gracias a su hijo yo soy la que soy hoy, y juntos formamos algo increíble.- sonrió – Me cambió la vida conocerlos, entrar en ese vagón…

- Cuantas vueltas da la vida.- la miró - ¿No?

- Muchísimas. Y gracias a ellas hoy tengo mi propia familia, una familia a la que amo.- la miró – Usted es una madre para mi.

- Y tu eres otra de mis hijas.- la abrazó – Mi nuera favorita.- Hermione rió con gracia.

- Yo pensé que Fleur era su favorita.- bromeó.

- Eso nunca.- le sonrió.

o0o0o

- Disculpe señorita.- dijo Ginny acercándose al escritorio de la secretaria – ¿No tiene idea para qué me citaron?, hace más de una hora que estoy esperando y no hay noticias….

- De verdad lo lamento.- la miró sonriendo sinceramente – Yo tampoco he tenido noticias de los superiores desde esta mañana. Algo debe estar pasando porque nadie ha aparecido.

- Que extraño.- murmuró volviéndose a sentar.

- Hace rato que me quiero comunicar con ellos y no aparecen.

- ¿Usted sabe como le fue a Harry en la misión?

- Según por lo que me enteré esta mañana les había ido muy bien. Lograron atrapar a ese grupo de bándalos. Pero algo extraño pasó, que no tiene nada que ver con la misión en cuestión. El jefe salió hecho una luz luego de recibir una lechuza…

- ¿No sabes que decía?

- No, se llevó consigo el pergamino. Y lo único que me pidió era que le mandara ese pergamino que usted recibió.

- ¿Y no le dijo nada?

- Nada de nada.- suspiró – El jefe es medio extraño.- sonrió – Pero no se preocupe, en cualquier momento ya estará por aquí.- la mujer continuó escribiendo sobre los pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa.

De repente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y por allí apareció Kingsley visiblemente agitado. Caminó con apremió por los cubículos mientras unos cuantos aurores que conocía de vista lo seguían por detrás. Al pasar junto a un archivador, lo abrió y sacó unas cuentas carpetas a la vez, seleccionándolas. Al parecer estaban perfectamente ordenadas. Volvió a seguir su camino y pasó delante de Ginny sin siquiera notarla. No respondió al saludo de la secretaria, ni tampoco miró hacia otro lado. El resto de los aurores se encerraron con él en la oficina. Y al cerrarse la puerta, no pudieron ver nada más. Tanto Ginny como la secretaria se miraron y sonrieron negando con la cabeza. Es que los hombres son todos iguales, más despistados no pueden ser. Desde la oficina se escuchaban murmullos y algún que otro grito. Pero nada por que preocuparse, Ginny conocía que eran bastante demostrativos a la hora de entablar estrategias y hablar del trabajo. Continuaron esperando hasta que la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir. Los aurores que habían entrado, salieron a toda prisa y cada uno se metió en un cubículo. Kingsley se asomó por la puerta y miró a su secretaria.

- Mary…- la mujer le prestó atención - ¿Haz enviado lo que te pedí a la mujer de Potter?

- Si señor.

- ¿Le pusiste algún tipo de horario?

- No señor, ella…

- Que raro que no halla llegado. Tal vez la lechuza se perdió en el camino…

- Señor.- dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa – La señora Potter lo está esperando.- la señaló con un gesto de la cabeza. Kinsgley miró hacia el lugar indicado, y sorprendido la instó a entrar a la oficina con un leve gesto de su mano.

- Buenos días Kingsley.- saludó Ginny al pasar por su lado, y acomodarse en la butaca frente al escritorio.

- Buenos días Ginevra.- le sonrió a la vez que rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en un enorme sillón – La verdad es que venía tan apurado, por lo que no te vi. - suspiró- Te preguntarás para que te mande a llamar ¿no?

- Me resultó extraño recibir una carta del cuartel que no haya sido de Harry.- lo miró - ¿Paso algo malo?

- Mira Ginny.- se frotó la calva nervioso - ¿Te puedo llamar así?

- Por favor.- lo aprobó con un gesto.

- Bueno Ginny. Te cité porque pasaron unas cosas.- la miró – Pero no quiero que te asustes, no tiene nada que ver con la misión.

- Harry estaba en Irlanda.- observó al hombre con naciente nerviosismo - ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Falló la misión?

- No, no, no.- replicó – La operación fue exitosa. Harry y su grupo de asalto hicieron un trabajo formidable.

- Entonces no entiendo el por qué de su cita.

- Sabías que la misión era arriesgada…

- Todas las misiones tienen su riesgo.- lo interrumpió – Soy conciente de ello, por favor dígame que pasa.- lo miró asustada. No sabía por qué, pero una fea sensación la embargó de lleno.

- Todo salió bien, el grupo subversivo fue aplastado completamente. Lo desbarataron y cada uno de sus integrantes pasará una buena temporada en Azkaban.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema…

- ¿Sabías que Harry estaba tomando pociones?

- Claro que sí, en San Mungo se las recetaron.- respondió en un murmullo asustado.

- ¿Sabes por qué se la recetaron?

- Según el diagnóstico, eran necesarias por el alto grado de estrés que estaba viviendo. Además influía en su estado anímico…- lo miró – Espere.- titubeó - ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

- No quiero que te asustes pequeña…

- ¿Cómo no quiere que me asuste si usted no me dice nada?- se levantó angustiada - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Harry?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Luego de la misión y el correspondiente papeleo, Harry comenzó a sentirse mal.- levantó la vista – Ronald me dijo que ya anteriormente había tenido recaídas…

- Si, es cierto.- respondió temblorosa – Harry por eso estaba medicado… ¿Pero él como está?- las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y el corazón martillaba en su sien a mil por hora.

- Lo trasladamos a San Mungo de urgencia, está inconciente, pero sus signos vitales están estables.

- ¿Qué dijeron los sanadores?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Ese es el problema.- suspiró – No saben qué es lo que tiene. Por eso mismo yo ahora le pregunto si sospecha de algo.- hizo una extraña seña con las manos.

- La anterior vez que enfermó fue luego de una misión, estuvo en cama unos cuantos días, pero en ningún momento perdió el conocimiento.- vaciló – Mas que mareos o cosas de ese tipo.- movió sus manos nerviosa - ¿No despertó en ningún momento?

- No.- se restregó los ojos – Con lo que usted me cuenta se me hace más extraño aún.- se levantó – Como ya le dije está en observación en San Mungo. No sé si lo habrán trasladado a algún sector en especial.- la miró comprensivamente al notarla totalmente anonadada – No se asuste por favor.- Ginny estaba pálida – Usted tiene la chimenea de esta oficina a su servicio. Está conectada con la red Flú, así que no tendrá ningún problema.

- Gracias.- le apretó la mano – Muchas gracias.

- No tienes de que agradecerme pequeña.- le sonrió – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ginny asintió turbada, intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero los músculos de su rostro no dejaban borrar la preocupación. Kingsley salió del cuarto y cerró con cuidado la puerta, intentando no hacer ningún sonido. Ginny se sentó en la butaca, hincando los codos en las piernas, hundiendo su rostro en las manos. Suspiró con cansancio, y trató de todos los medios, que el miedo y la angustia no la invadieran. Inhaló y exhaló con apremio. Pensó en calmarse y hacer las cosas tranquila. De repente una imagen de Harry sobre una cama se dibujó en su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarla. Ahora no podía preocuparse. Tratando de mantener los pies quietos, ya que los temblores no le daban una correcta estabilidad, se acercó a la chimenea, y tomando un buen puñado de polvos, se transportó al hospital.

La recepción estaba ocupada por todo tipo de personas, que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Con la vista buscó a la recepcionista, necesitaba con urgencia ubicar el lugar en donde estaba Harry. Por la rapidez con la cual sus pies se movían, trastabilló un par de veces hasta alcanzar el enorme mostrador, con la mujer regordeta sentada detrás de él. Una larga cola de personas hacían fila para ser atendidos. La eludió, en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de hacer una estúpida fila. Esquivando y empujando a los hombres y mujeres que estaban esperando llegó al frente de la recepcionista. Una sarta de juramentos la siguieron en el camino por no esperar su turno y por haber golpeado a alguna que otra persona. Ella los ignoró olímpicamente, sintiendo como su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte. Su rostro reflejaba el miedo que tenía en esos momentos, la mujer se percató de ello, por lo que le prestó su entera atención.

- Buenos días.- dijo agitada. Retorcía el pequeño bolso que llevaba en sus manos. La pálida piel de sus extremidades superiores estaba blanca en los nudillos. Los nervios que tenía eran inmensurables – Buscó a Harry Potter-. dijo rápido.

- Disculpe…

- Busco a Harry Potter, auror.- aclaró - Esta mañana lo tienen que haber trasladado de Irlanda.- balbuceó nerviosa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Cálmese señorita. Enseguida llamó a internación.- respondió levantando el tubo de un teléfono antiguo. Los artefactos muggles habían resultado útiles para el mundo mágico – Buscan a Harry Potter.- susurró al tubo – Si a Harry Potter escuchaste bien, no me hagas repetirlo más alto, no queremos que se arme un revuelo en el atrio.- miró a Ginny. – Esta mañana.- esperó una contestación – De Irlanda. Claro, sí, sí.- exhaló el aire de sus pulmones calmadamente – Perfecto, miles de gracias.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó impaciente la pelirroja.

- Usted tiene que estar tranquila, la noto alterada.- intentó calmarla.

- Yo estoy bien, pero necesito que me diga en dónde está mi marido.- le respondió malhumorada.

- En la cuarta planta, daños provocados por hechizos.- Ginny sintió como una helada mano le estrujaba el corazón – Habitación cuatrocientos diecisiete. Por favor cálmese señorita.- Ginny sin saberlo estaba temblando.

- No se preocupe.- logró murmurar alejándose de la recepción – Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

La pelirroja caminó con prisa por el inmenso atrio. Las velas colgadas dentro de los globos de cristal iluminaban todo a su paso, no tuvo tiempo de buscar un ascensor para ascender. Con sólo vislumbrar la escalera, arremetió a ella con desespero. No tenía tiempo de buscar algo, que seguramente estaba repleto. Su prisa era urgente. El primero, el segundo, tercero y finalmente cuarto. Con el corazón en la boca, tanto por el gran esfuerzo al que sometió su propio cuerpo, ya que subir, prácticamente corriendo, era algo de un deportista nato. Además, la desesperación por conocer el estado de Harry, todo en conjunto, logró que su pecho subiera y bajara sin control. Que sus pulmones gritaran por obtener un poco de oxígeno, y que su corazón, latiera con desenfreno. Con los ojos desorbitados, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, cuatrocientos uno, cuatrocientos dos… Caminó más aprisa, cuatrocientos diez, cuatrocientos once… Con la mente desconectada del mundo, no notó cuando una persona se ponía de pie al verla, no notó el color de su cabello, uno muy similar al suyo, sólo captó su presencia, al sentir dos enormes manos tomándola de los antebrazos. Ella se soltó asustada, lo miró fijamente al rostro, solo allí, suspiró resignada, con un poco de calma.

- Ron…- murmuró agitada.

- Ginny…- Ron la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó visiblemente asustada ante tal recibimiento. Lo apartó suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de dudas y de angustia.

- No sé Ginny…- dudó – De repente se puso mal y se desmayó frente a mis ojos. No sabía que hacer… Cuando avisé lo que pasaba lo trasladaron inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. Se estaba ahogando…- la pelirroja ahogó un gemido con su mano. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. El abrazo de su hermano solo hizo que ella se sintiera aún peor, pero en esos momentos, no podía hacer otra cosa. Las manos le temblaban, y sentía como en su pecho una terrible angustia invadía todo, dejándola sin habla, sin capacidad de comprensión.

- ¿Y ahora cómo está?

- Lo están revisando, no dejan pasar a nadie a verlo. Hay dos medimagos y una sanadora atendiéndolo.

- Ron…- lo llamó ella intentando calmarse.

- Estaba bien, todo había salido perfecto…- continuó.

- Ron, espera…- tomó sus manos – No digas nada más.- dijo con la voz quebrada – En casa está Hermione con los chicos, ve a descansar, debes estar cansado…

- Me quedo contigo.- la interrumpió – No te voy a dejar sola.

- En serio, necesitas descansar. A Hermione le dije que le pidiera a mamá que vaya a ayudarla.- continuó disimulando las inmensas ganas de llorar.

- No pienso irme, no te voy a dejar sola con esto, lo que si voy a hacer es llamar a Hermione, si mamá cuida a los bebés ella podrá venir.

- Pero Ron…

- Nada de peros.- besó su frente – Voy a comunicarme con ella.- cuando Ron desapareció tras cerrarse la puerta del ascensor, notó como por sus pálidos pómulos, crueles lágrimas caían en borbotones. De su pecho, fuertes espasmos intentaban ahogarle el aliento. Cubriendo con sus finos dedos cada uno de sus ojos, se dejó derrumbar por la desinformación, y el desconsuelo, se planteó como una viva realidad.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones, intentó entrar a la habitación, pero la sanadora no la dejó pasar. Totalmente angustiada se hundió en el lugar. Con sus manos secó las lágrimas que todavía caían de su rostro. La incertidumbre la estaba matando. Harry estaba mal y ella no sabía que hacer. No pudo evitar pensar en su ausencia, en lo que haría si el se marchara de su lado. Irremediablemente la aflicción se hizo de ella. Esas lágrimas que apenas había podido nuevamente contener, continuaron fluyendo libres pos sus mejillas. Mirando hacia la puerta, hipando del llanto. Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura. Se levantó e intentó estirar las piernas, buscando de alguna manera que su persona se calme, caminó por el pasillo, yendo y viniendo. La capa había quedado abandonada sobre una de las butacas, se había recogido el cabello en un desordenado moño. Escurriéndose las manos, volvió a golpear la puerta, ya las lágrimas habían cesado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, y los dos medimagos salieron, ella sintió como su corazón se desgarraba en su pecho. Los miró a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta, por lo menos una mueca que respondiera alguna duda. Pero nada. Solamente hablaron entre ellos junto a la puerta. La sanadora le sonrió amablemente, de una forma cálida.

- ¿Señora Potter?- preguntó unos de los medimagos.

- Si, soy yo.- respondió - ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi marido?

- Todavía no tenemos una certeza de lo que puede llegar a ser, pero no cabe duda que es grave.- Ginny quiso preguntarle algo, pero el hombre continuó – No está en peligro, está solamente inconciente, sus signos vitales están estables.- miró a su compañero el cual asintió – Luego de ver a su marido me gustaría que se acerque a mi despacho, me gustaría hacerle unas consultas.

- Claro que si, yo iré.

- Muy bien.- miró a la sanadora – Holly, por favor toma las muestras necesarias para los estudios.- dijo a la sanadora.

- Si señor.- respondió la mujer volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Ginny se quedó parada debajo del marco de la puerta. Los medimagos la habían saludado, pero ella no los había oído. Cuando la sanadora entró a la habitación, lo vio. La cama era pequeña, con barrotes en los costados. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, y notó como sus rodillas se doblaban en signo de debilidad. Las manos volvieron a temblarle y sudarle. Harry estaba recostado, los ojos cerrados con una inequívoca calma dibujada en su rostro. Una mascarilla cubría su boca y nariz, ésta estaba conectada por una serie de pequeños tubos a un extraño aparato. La blanca sábana llegaba a su estómago. La bata del hospital estaba corrida a un lado, sobre todo el pecho tenía pegado unos pequeños redondeles de goma, unidos a unos largos cables que culminaban en una máquina, sobre la cual, la sanadora estaba trabajando. En uno de los brazos, una aguja atravesaba la piel, unido a un largo tubo que transportaba un líquido blancuzco que caía de una bolsa colgada en un alto gancho. El cabello lo tenía despeinado, estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero parecía en paz.

Sintiendo como el desconsuelo se volvía a agolpar en su garganta, se acercó pausadamente hasta la cama. La sanadora se movía con agilidad de un lado a otro, tomando diferentes elementos y aparatos. Ginny se sentó en una banqueta, y con las manos aún tiritando enredó sus dedos con los dedos de Harry. La aspereza de su piel, y su inusitada calidez, lograron que sonriera. Todo no estaba tan mal, estaba cálido como siempre. Suspiró entrecortadamente, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma, aunque intentara calmarse, no había forma de lograrlo. Cuando la sanadora le pidió que se corriera a un lado para poder extraerle sangre del brazo libre, ella lo hizo sin protestar. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, lo veía allí acostado, totalmente indefenso, y todo lo demás carecía de sentido. Observó con la mirada perdida, como la mujer hundía una larga aguja en el brazo sano de su marido, como la espesa sangre subía por la gruesa jeringa, concentrándose en las paredes del arcaico cristal. Una y otra vez, la imagen de Harry, postrado de por vida en aquella cama, arremetía en su cabeza. Pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta. Por fin habiendo quedado sola, se volvió a sentar. Con temor, acarició su rostro. Estaba áspero, tenía la barba un poco crecida. Y notó, a través de la máscara, como sus labios estaban pálidos. Hundió los dedos en su cabello, buscando de alguna manera encontrar cualquier anomalía que le diera alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, todo era igual que siempre. Tocó su mejilla, apretó su brazo. Pero Harry seguía dormido.

- No se te ocurra dejarme mi vida.- susurró entre pequeños espasmos – No me dejes sola corazón.- nuevamente cientos de lágrimas continuaron inundando su rostro, no había manera de detenerlas. Ella sólo dejó que fluyeran, mientras sus manos acariciaban fervientemente a su esposo.

Se quedó largo tiempo mirándolo, parecía simplemente dormido. En su cabeza se maquinaban cientos de ideas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Los medimagos no sabían que tenía, Ron le había dicho que se había ahogado, ella sabía eso. Varias noches se despertaba asustada por el fuerte catarro de su marido. Lo abrazaba y acariciaba, le preparaba una de las tantas infusiones que le habían recetado allí mismo, y de esa forma, lograba calmarlo un poco. Tal vez Harry no había tomado la poción del día, podía haber sido eso. Ella siempre andaba detrás de él, incitándolo a tomarlas. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, Harry nunca había quedado inconciente.

- Por favor despierta.- le pidió apretando su mano. Con miedo, se volvió a parar, y con premura, levantó la máscara de oxígeno. Los labios de Harry, tal como había notado anteriormente, estaban casi blancos. Totalmente resecos. Inclinándose hacia delante besó dulcemente su boca. Al acercarse, sintió en sus propios labios el aire que él exhalaba por la nariz, sintió su suave aliento. Ese simple efluvio la llenó de esperanza. El aroma de él siempre la había calmado, a pesar de todo, él estaba allí, seguía vivo, y haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para curarlo. Al alejarse de Harry una de sus lágrimas cayó en la comisura de los marchitos labios. Los miró, ahora estaban hidratados, como siempre que se disponía a besarla. Volvió a colocar la mascarilla en su lugar. Y nuevamente se sentó a observarlo. Sintiéndose totalmente inútil, sin tener medios a mano para recuperar su salud.

Ya agotada de llorar, con su frente apoyada en el hombro de Harry, su mente seguía desvariando. Recordaba viejos momentos, en donde había sido feliz con él, junto a sus hijos, junto a las personas que amaban, ellos mismos en la intimidad. Súbitamente levantó la cabeza, negando suavemente, moviéndola de un lado a otro. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Habría tiempo para vivir infinidades de esos recuerdos nuevamente. Ahora ella debía ser fuerte, debía ser su sustento. Los ojos le escocían, seguramente los tendría totalmente irritados. Miró a Harry, el seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto. Estaba como dormido, en la más plena calma. Suspiró enderezándose en el asiento. Hacía al menos dos horas que estaba allí, lo más seguro es que Ron y Hermione se hayan quedado en la casa organizando las cosas pendientes. Confiaba en que su cuñada sabría que hacer. Se levantó, sentía increíblemente débiles las piernas. Sosteniéndose del respaldar de la silla, comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas de la habitación. Con paso lento, se adentró en el lugar, no sin antes volver a mirar a su esposo, con la expresión desolada, y un nudo en la garganta, que no la dejaba respirar.

El baño de la habitación era ínfimamente pequeño, esquivando una pequeña mesada, se situó frente al lavabo. El espejo que colgaba de un simple clavo incrustado en la pared, ofrecía un reflejo lamentable. El cabello estaba totalmente desacomodado, el rostro lo tenía totalmente blanco, y los labios secos por la angustia. Pero lo que peor se veían, eran sus ojos. Totalmente colorados, pequeños y húmedos. Unas enormes bolsas oscuras colgaban debajo de ellos. Con el dedo índice tocó esa zona, no pudo más que sorprenderse por la hinchazón, y el ardor que sintió ante el tacto. Con apremio abrió el grifo de agua fría, puso ambas manos debajo de él, haciendo un hueco con ellas y comenzó a lanzarse agua en el rostro. El frío del líquido lograba que el escozor que sentía fuese en descenso. Logró, mínimamente, que su angustia cesara por unos instantes. Se humedeció el cabello, intentando peinarlo nuevamente en un ordenado moño, tanto como sus entorpecidas manos se lo permitieran. Se secó con una toalla que encontró doblada sobre la mesada. Y cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, el reflejo que encontró, la dejó un poco más calmada. Con un nuevo suspiró volvió a abrir la puerta. Harry seguía en el mismo estado que hacía cinco minutos. Pero en su interior, guardaba una esperanza, de que tal vez, esos minutos en intimidad, hubiesen cambiado las cosas.

Volvió a sentarse junto a la cama. Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas, y se inclinó levemente, y de esa forma besó su dorso, luego la dio vuelta, y besó su palma. A pesar de los olores mezclados a diferentes pociones que inundaban la habitación, pudo sentir el aroma de Harry. Aquel perfume que siempre lo caracterizó, y que a ella tanto le gustaba y le seguía gustando. Cerró los ojos, aspirando todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, imaginó por un instante los brazos de Harry rodearla completamente, y fundirla consigo en un enorme abrazó. Pero de inmediato, se dio cuenta, que solo había sido una fantasía, él seguía en la cama, con la mascarilla cubriéndole la cara. Con resignación, acomodó la mano del chico junto a su cuerpo, tironeó levemente de la sábana, quitándola de debajo de sus brazos, y lo cubrió con ella. Nuevamente se quedó quieta observándolo, notando de cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente al respirar, notando como los párpados de sus ojos se removían por momentos, aunque los tuviera cerrados. En ese instante, algo hizo contacto en su cabeza, una triste sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y se acercó a él.

- Te amo.- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Lo acarició nuevamente, contemplando como sus dedos contrastaban con su trigueña piel. Algo tomó forma en su pecho, de nuevo, y amenazaba con volver a ocupar su garganta. No queriendo reiterar el llanto, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Recordó lo que mediamago le había pedido, por lo que dispuso que era hora de ir a verlo. Conteniendo la congoja que volvía a ceñirse sobre ella, reiteró a acariciar el rostro del chico, pasó la mano por su brazo, por su cabello. Y no pudo más, una cruel lágrima escapó de sus ojos – Basta Ginevra.- se reprendió secándosela con sus dedos – Tienes que ser fuerte.- murmuró.

Y como si la hubiesen oído decir esas palabras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una melena castaña le impidió la vista, y lo único que supo, es que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ese cuerpo que la abrazaba. Más lágrimas reaparecieron, cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras Hermione acariciaba su espalda.

- No sé que le pasa.- murmuró entre sollozos – Tengo mucho miedo Hermione.

- Todo va a salir bien.- la calmó acariciando su cabello – Te prometo que todo va a salir, bien. Ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que le pase algo.

- Pero mira como está, no reacciona.- sollozó. Hermione miró a su marido con tristeza, él inmediatamente se aproximó a su hermana y tomó el lugar de su mujer.

La castaña se acercó a la cama en donde yacía su amigo. Acarició su mejilla, arrulló su brazo. Murmuró unas palabras que Ron no pudo escuchar a causa de los espasmos de la pelirroja. Pero cuando los ojos castaños de Hermione lo miraron, notó la profunda tristeza que la embriagaba, notó como el labio inferior le temblaba, y como en su mirada, las lágrimas amenazaban con fluir. Sin embargo, la chica se acercó a ambos hermanos, y los rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

- Él va a estar bien.- les dijo, mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios, mientras Ronald apretaba su mano, apoyándola en las palabras, y mientras Ginny continuaba llorando, totalmente desconsolada.

* * *

¡No me peguen por favor!

Dejen sus comentarios, creo que el capítulo se lo merece, y además, sé que tienen aún más dudas rondando en sus mentes...

Besos, Jor.


	9. La ausencia de una razón

¿Cómo están? Yo ando feliz, no me pregunten por qué, pero me siento bien. Es tal vez el día, que está soleado y no hace frío pero tampoco esta caluroso. O puede ser que me siento relajada después de haber dado un parcial por el cual estudié mucho y confío en que me ha ido bien. O capaz sea porque sí, y no haya ninguna razón aparente. Pero me siento bien.

Saludos muy especiales a Joanne, como siempre, es algo de lo que no me puedo privar, tu mensaje del otro día dio resultado, o por lo menos eso quiero creer. Me tenés que contar como te fue en Santa Fe, ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo ( si leen lo que sigue a continuación, lo hacen bajo su propia responsabiladad) hdp sos una desgraciada, un nene, ¡un nene! dieciseis años y vos ya lo corrompés desde tan temprana edad, no, pero si vos no tenés cara... vergüenza te debería dar andar haciendo esas cosas. Lo tuyo no tiene nombre, pero igual sabes que te quiero.

También a Ginevre, como habrás notado te llamé de esa forma, sé que no te gusta tu nombre, ya sabes. Acabamos de hablar, realmente es muy lindo tener esta amistad contigo, disfruto mucho de nuestras conversaciones separadas por una amplia banda horaria. Esperemos que esta noche sea una productiva noche de películas y que tu viaje hacia el pueblo de tus padres logre relajarte de todo este trabajo extra que has estado haciendo.

Y por supuesto, ustedes, mis queridos lectores, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen con todos sus comentarios. Es una sensación única abrir el correo y recibir sus reviews, sus alertas. ¡Todo! No sé que sería mi sin ustedes...

Bien, este capítulo sigue por la misma línea que el anterior, creo que trabajé más en un mismo espacio y con los sentimientos de los personajes. No tiene muchos avances en lo que va de la historia, lo considero más bien una transición a lo que verdaderamente está por pasar. Pero en fin, no los molesto más, lean tranquilos.

**La ausencia de una razón.**

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Ron a su hermana, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los tantos bancos que había en el pasillo de ese piso.

- Si estoy mejor.- susurró sorbiendo agua de un vaso de vidrio templado.

- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien.- la alentó Hermione a la vez que le acomodaba el cabello a un lado de su hombro. Besó su mejilla y le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

- ¿Mamá se quedó con los chicos?

- Molly los va a cuidar el tiempo que sea necesario.- desvió su vista hacia un pequeño bolso que había en un costado – Preparé un poco de ropa para Harry, y también para ti.- la miró – Imaginé que seguramente querías quedarte unos días aquí.

- Muchas gracias.- le sonrió débilmente – Me has ahorrado muchos problemas…

- Para algo están las amigas ¿no?- la abrazó - ¿Qué te dijeron los medimagos?

- Tengo que ir a hablar con ellos. Todavía no saben lo que tiene.- suspiró – Ahora mismo deben estar haciendo los análisis. Cuando llegué, una sanadora le extrajo sangre y le hizo varios estudios.

- ¿Es el mismo problema que me habías comentado la anterior vez?

- Si, es como que se quedara sin aire, le cuesta respirar...- miró al suelo- Y se marea.- agregó- Hasta ahora nunca había perdido el conocimiento.- se frotó los ojos con frustración - Pero... no es normal que aún no haya despertado.

- Quédate tranquila hermana.- Ron se sentó a su lado – Ya sabes como es Harry, ni Voldemort pudo con él,y no lo hará un simple malestar.- Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Ella sabía que no era un simple malestar. Los simples malestares no tenían semejantes síntomas. Tanto Ginny como Ron también lo sabían, pero al decir esas palabras, por lo menos, sentían que las cosas, iban a estar mejor. En silencio, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y tomó el bolso, entró en la habitación de Harry, y al minuto salió, con el rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron.

- Nada pasa…- los miró – No pasa nada.- Hermione la volvió a abrazar, intentando consolar a su desvastado corazón.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a hablar con los medimagos?- le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Harían eso por mi?- la pelirroja los miró, su nariz estaba colorada, al igual que sus mejillas.

- Por supuesto que si.- acarició su cabello – Vamos a buscar el despacho.- tomándola de la cintura caminaron por el largo pasillo, buscando con la vista algún indicio, que les ubicara el lugar de la oficina. La sanadora que estaba a cargo de Harry los guió hasta la puerta del lugar. Ginny golpeó levemente con los nudillos la madera de la puerta.

- Adelante.- dijo una gruesa voz desde dentro de la habitación. La pelirroja se adentró al lugar, seguidos de su hermano y su cuñada – Señora Potter- la saludó el medimago con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Era un muchacho de no más de treinta años, el cabello color ceniza, y ojos oscuros.

- Disculpe que haya tardado en venir a verlo.- se excusó – Ellos son mi hermano Ronald Weasley, y su mujer, mi cuñada, Hermione Granger.- los presentó – Son considerados como hermanos para Harry.

- Un gusto.- los saludó – Mi nombre es Robert Hurt.- se presentó – No se preocupe señora, todo por el bienestar de su esposo.- les sonrió – Pero por favor tomen asiento.- señaló las sillas – Voy a pedir a mi ayudante que traiga unos cafés.

- Por favor no se moleste.- le dijo Ginny.

- Lo mejor será que hablemos relajados.- se levantó del lugar y se asomó por la puerta. Los tres escucharon como le pedía a una de las sanadoras del piso, cinco cafés bien cargados. Ginny dedujo que el quinto café iba a ser para el otro medimago que lo acompañaba en la habitación de Harry. El hombre volvió a acomodarse en el lugar, suspirando cansado. Rebuscó entre unos papeles que estaban acomodados al descuido sobre el escritorio. Hermione miraba nerviosa las manos del hombre, claramente intentaba leer algo de la historia clínica, sin embargo, la letra era ilegible, como la de todo medimago, y a eso le tenía que sumar, que estaba al revés.

- Señor le traje lo que me pidió.- dijo la sanadora entrando al despacho con una enorme bandeja con cinco humeantes tazas.

- Gracias Holly, puedes dejarlo ahí.- la mujer dejó la bandeja sobre el archivador, y evitando hacer otro sonido, salió de la habitación en silencio – Bien.- miró a la pelirroja – Usted se preguntará qué es lo que está pasando...

- Si.- respondió en un susurro, afirmando con la cabeza, aferrando los frunces de su falda con las manos.

- Como ya debe estar enterada, el señor Potter perdió el conocimiento en Irlanda, al parecer algo similar a una ataque respiratorio.- miró a Ron - ¿Usted era su compañero verdad?

- Yo estaba con él cuando sucedió.

- ¿Noto algo extraño en los momentos anteriores al ataque?

- El estaba como siempre, quizás un poco pálido, pero yo lo justifiqué por el frío que hacía en el lugar. No era el único que había perdido el color, como usted bien sabe, el frío hace estragos con la piel.- se detuvo un momento, haciendo memoria - Estaba contento, esa misma noche íbamos a hacer un pequeño festejo en el escuadrón, ese grupo subversivo nos había costado demasiado trabajo encontrar.

- ¿Entonces no notó nada extraño?

- No podría decírselo con exactitud. Puede ser que haya estado medio agitado en el asalto, pero no estoy del todo seguro. En esos momentos uno no piensa en esas cosas.

- ¿Harry había tenido este tipo de malestares últimamente?- preguntó a Ginny.

- La primera vez que noté algo raro en él, fue alrededor de hace tres meses. Él estaba en el living de casa y sufrió un mareo. Yo lo ayudé a llegar a un sillón, se había puesto blanco. Pensé que se desmayaría allí mismo.- vaciló – Luego unos días después, a la madrugara, comenzó a toser entre sueños. Me desperté asustada, parecía que no podía respirar. Al otro día vinimos a san Mungo y una sanadora le dio un par de pociones. Con eso mejoró.

- ¿Usted no sospechaba que podría ser algo grave?

- No.- murmuró abrumada por la pregunta, solo haber citado la gravedad de la situación, había sido suficiente para que las ganas de llorar volvieran a su garganta – No es raro que vuelvan enfermos de las misiones, generalmente son en lugares muy fríos…

- Yo puedo corroborarlo.- la interrumpió Ron – La mayoría de los aurores volvemos con un resfriado, en el peor de los casos algo más grave, pero nada que deje inconciente a una persona.- el medimago asintió.

- ¿Luego de esos tres meses, volvió a sentir algún malestar?

- Hubo otras dos ocasiones, también después de unas misiones…

- Entonces el factor común es que se da después de las misiones…- murmuró el hombre anotando con una pluma en uno de los pergaminos.

- ¿Antes de los tres meses no sabe si también tuvo alguna recaída?

- Estábamos separados, yo no sabía nada de su estado de salud.- respondió afligida. Saber que pudo haber estado enfermo en esos fatídicos seis meses le encogió el estómago.

- Yo si tenía contacto con él.- interrumpió Hermione – Él siempre hablaba conmigo Ginny.- la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa – Y siempre se cumplía el mismo factor, luego de las misiones caía enfermo.- lo miró – Varias veces yo fui a ayudarlo en el departamento, por ese tema.

- ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada?- replicó ofendida la pelirroja. De sólo pensar que Hermione había estado a su lado, cuidándolo. Notó como de su estómago nacía un calor que la quemaba por dentro, de repente tenía ganas de gritarle a su cuñada todo lo que pensaba.

- Siempre que te quería contar algo de Harry, tú siempre me evadías, o bien me decías que no querías saber nada.- respondió suavemente. Ginny comprendió que no había sido culpa de la chica, sino de ella misma. Le sonrió asintiendo – Eran los mismos síntomas.- le dijo al medimago – Yo le preparaba algunas pociones y se sentía mejor. Una vez que volvió con Ginny se decidió por atenderse. Pero como ya le dijimos, solo le dieron más pociones.

- Creo que está más que claro que no es un simple resfriado.- dijo serio – Las pociones ya no hacen efecto, evidentemente estamos ante algo más grave.- miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos – Mandé a hacerle unos cuantos estudios _muggles_, de esa forma podremos saber con más precisión qué es lo que está pasando.

- ¿Es muy grave?

- No lo sabemos.- suspiró – Nunca había visto algo así.- se levantó y caminó hacia el archivador, llevando la bandeja hacia el escritorio - ¿Azúcar?- preguntó. Los tres asintieron.

- ¿Permanecerá mucho tiempo inconciente?

- Calculamos que ya está por despertar. Holly, la sanadora a cargo notó como los reflejos de sus ojos se hicieron visibles.- explicó – Mueve los párpados entre sueños, eso es importante. Además no perdió temperatura, ni tampoco la aumentó.- revolvió su taza – Sin embargo hay que hacer un seguimiento.

- Permiso.- dijo una voz detrás de donde estaban sentados. Robert sonrió y con una seña de su mano lo hizo pasar.

- Déjenme presentarles a mi compañero, el magicirujano John Hudgengs.- lo presentó – Acá tienes un café compañero.- le tendió una taza.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció – Los exámenes están en su mayoría terminados.- miró de reojo a la familia de Harry – Noté algunas anomalías.

- El magicirujano Hudgengs es de origen _muggle_, hizo un curso de medicina, y además medimagia con especialización en cirugía.- explicó – Hoy en día es uno de los mejores profesionales con el que contamos.

- No es para tanto…- sonrió.

- Él es uno de los pocos que sabe interpretar los análisis clínicos.- dijo – Dime qué es lo que notaste.

- Tiene muy bajo el índice de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas, extrañamente los glóbulos blancos son más abundantes.

- ¿Y cómo lo interpretas?

- Puede ser una simple anemia, pero sin embargo tiene muy poca relación con los síntomas que tiene. Además…- agregó – hay otras cosas, el índice de glucemia dio bien, el porcentaje de hierro es normal de acuerdo al porcentaje de glóbulos rojos, y no tiene signos del típico anémico.- bebió un poco de café – Le hicimos una transfusión, los índices volvieron sutilmente a la normalidad, pero luego volvieron a bajar. Volví a indicar a Holly una nueva transfusión. Eso no es un caso de anemia normal bajo ningún punto de vista.

- ¿Entonces que piensas?

- No sé, creo que nunca había visto algo así…

- Un momento…- murmuró Ginny con la voz quebrada - ¿Entonces no saben qué es lo que tiene?

- Por ahora no.- se sinceró Hudgengs – Sin embargo mandé a llamar a un colega que está en una investigación en África. Él estudio medicina _muggle_ apenas terminó Hogwarts, conjuntamente con medimagia.

- ¿Y vendrá?

- Ya está en camino.- respondió – Su nombre es Longbottom.

- ¿Neville Longbottom?- preguntó Ron con sorpresa.

- ¿Lo conocen?

- Fue compañero nuestro en Hogwarts. Hace años que no lo vemos.

- Tiene esa cualidad.- le sonrió amablemente - Viaja de un lado a otro. Ni el estudio logró dejarlo quieto, además su mujer es una persona muy curiosa.

- Se ha casado con Luna Lovegood ¿no?- preguntó Hermione.

- Así es.

- ¿Sabe cuando vendrá?

- Yo calculo, que a mas tardar esta misma noche, ya estaría en el hospital.- la miró – Por favor señora, le pedimos que esté tranquila. El señor Potter lo que más necesita ahora es el apoyo de todos ustedes, y tienen que ser fuertes.- su vista se dirigió a Hermione – Es una enfermedad extraña, voy a ser sincero con ustedes, nunca había visto algo así. Sin embargo…- acotó al notar la mirada de preocupación de la castaña – hay registros de síntomas similares, tenemos que hacer unas investigaciones con más profundidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar eso?- preguntó Ginny.

- Alrededor de una semana.- suspiró – Lo sentimos, pero es lo más aprisa que podemos ofrecer.

- Si es lo más rápido que hay, no tengo nada que acotar.- respondió turbada.

Dada por concluida la entrevista, ambos Weasley y Hermione, salieron del despacho, y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Harry. No cruzaron palabra alguna en el corto camino por el pasillo. La charla con los medimagos había dejado muchísimos interrogantes en sus cabezas. Por un lado estaba la incipiente enfermedad de Harry, que claramente cada día se hacía más grave. Ninguno pasaba por alto eso. Por el otro lado, estaba la desinformación, ni siquiera podían saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del cuerpo del chico, las causas, el por qué. Todo daba como resultante una incertidumbre que no daba respiro a ninguno de los tres. Ginny especialmente sentía un nudo, aún más grande en medio de su garganta. Un cúmulo de sentimientos rasgando toda su piel, obligándola a cerrar los ojos e intentar contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, como lo habían hecho en las últimas fatídicas horas.

Hermione por su parte, notaba la congoja de su amiga, siempre había sido muy perceptiva en ese sentido, y era la única del grupo capaz de ver las cosas que pasaban, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No por algo había advertido a Harry, hacía tantos años ya, sobre todo lo que pasaba en la vida amorosa de la pelirroja, marcando una sutil indeferencia a los sentimientos del chico. Pero que para ella, eran más que obvios. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella conocía muy bien a su amiga, y conocía de igual manera a Harry. Ella era conciente de lo que pasaba, sabía que los médicos no hablaban en vano, las cosas no estaban del todo dichas. Sin embargo al intentar ser positiva, un feo sentimiento de tristeza inundaba todo su pecho, y solo lograba que en su mente se le dibujara una y otra vez la advertencia de gravedad, de un futuro enorme sufrimiento. Sabía que Ginny estaba desvastada, pero también sabía, que en el momento en que Harry despertase, cosa que rogaba con todo su ser, ella cambiaría espontáneamente. Se mostraría como la dura y fuerte mujer que siempre lo apoyó en todas sus decisiones, y por nada del mundo, sería la causa de un sufrimiento más para el chico. Conociéndola como la conocía, ya esperaba, feas consecuencias a esa situación, y lo que más la atormentaba, es que no tenía nada en sus manos que pudiese ayudar en algo a sus amigos, a su familia.

Ron por su parte caminaba junto a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, por un lado estaba Hermione, la mujer que ama, la dueña de su corazón, con la que deseaba despertar cada día a su lado. Pero por el otro estaba su pequeña hermana, la princesa de la casa cuando eran más pequeños. Siempre estuvo pendiente de sus cosas, aunque no lo aparentara. Siempre discutiendo con ella, buscando lo mejor para su bienestar. Y nunca le importó tener que enfrentarse a Ginny para hacerle entender las cosas, era la forma que tenía de demostrar todo lo que la quería. Ahora que ya eran adultos, no tenía ningún problema en hablar las cosas con claridad, como dos personas sensatas y maduras. Los dos habían crecido, y habían atravesado diferentes etapas a lo largo de los años, que habían logrado unirlos de una forma indiscutida. Y ahora pasaba esto. Harry se había convertido en su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, un hermano más de su enorme familia. Y no pudo haber caído en mejores manos, que su propia hermana. La situación no era buena, lo notó en los ojos de su mujer. Conocía ese extraño don que tenía ella, de saber detectar las cosas antes de tiempo, que nada tenía que ver con la adivinación, que por cierto, a ninguno se le daba bien. Pero esta vez era distinto, los ojos de Hermione, que después de tantos años a su lado, conocía a la perfección, carecían del brillo que siempre había adorado. Se había terminado de apagar al salir del despacho. Y sabía de alguna u otra manera, que eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ginny al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, golpeó levemente. Desde dentro, la voz de la sanadora le indicó que ingresara. La mujer estaba colocando una bolsa roja en aquel alto gancho. La aguja que Harry tenía en su brazo, y el largo y fino tubo que conectaba ambos extremos, había comenzado a pintarse enteramente de del mismo color. Asustada Ginny observó con terror las manos de la mujer, la cual ajustaba unos pequeños metales sobre el tubo plástico. Totalmente pálida, se acercó a la cama, con las piernas temblorosas, y el corazón desbocado.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó duramente.

- El doctor Hudgengs ha indicado que al señor Potter le sea transfundida una medida de sangre.- explicó con una leve sonrisa.

- Disculpe.- se excusó – Yo no sabía... No recordaba...- se sentó abatida en la pequeña silla, y hundió su rostro en la sábana de la cama. Desde la puerta, Ron y Hermione observaban todo en detalle.

- Señorita…- llamó la mujer – Usted debería descansar, realmente se la ve agotada.- acarició su cabello.

- Holly es su nombre ¿no?- la mujer asintió – No podría irme sabiendo que mi esposo está aquí gravemente enfermo.

- Pero le va a hacer muy mal a su salud. La noto delgada, además está muy pálida, y no tiene buen color.- acotó - ¿Ha comido algo en el día?- Ginny negó – Ahora mismo mando a que le traigan un buen plato…

- No hace falta.- se apresuró a detener la pelirroja – En serio, no se moleste en mi. Usted debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que andar preocupándose por cosas así.

- Mi deber como sanadora es que todas las personas enfermas traten de estar mejor.- explicó en una sonrisa- Su estado actual no es nada saludable, eso la pone en un estado enfermo.- acotó- El juramento hipocrático que hice al graduarme, me obliga a velar por la salud de mis pacientes. Y mientras usted esté en este piso, estará a mi cargo.- la miró duramente- Y por eso mismo, usted se va a alimentar, y va a descansar.

- Usted no tiene derecho…- intentó decir Ginny, pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas por su cuñada.

- Mejor no lo podría haber dicho yo.- miró a Holly – No sabía que los magos también hacían el juramento hipocrático, pensé que solamente era usual entre los _muggles_.

- Hipócrates era un mago, y uno de los mejores.- sonrió – Por favor señora.- miró a Ginny – No haga las cosas más difíciles. El señor Potter necesita que sus seres queridos estén a su lado, en el mejor estado posible. Y si usted enferma, no será de ninguna ayuda.

- Es que es un momento muy difícil para mi…- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

- Sé que es un momento difícil para usted.- se acercó – Todos los días veo situaciones similares. Sin embargo el señor Potter tiene a toda su familia, que lo ama y adora. Y eso, es la mejor poción que un medimago puede recetar.

- Sus palabras me hacen muy bien.- dijo con apenas voz.

- Mi deber es hacerlos sentir bien.- volvió hacia la cama en donde estaba Harry – Ahora les pido si me pueden dejar sola con el señor Potter, debo hacerle unos estudios.

- Claro.- Ginny se levantó – Muchas gracias Holly.- le sonrió suavemente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de si.

Por insistencia de Hermione obligaron a Ginny a beber un café bien cargado, con una buena porción de tarta de melaza que Molly había guardado en el bolso. A pesar de que la pelirroja no tenía ánimos de alimentarse su estómago rugió ante el aroma de la infusión, pero el enorme nudo de su garganta no la dejaba disfrutar de lo que pasaba por ella. Con grandes esfuerzos, sintiéndose mareada por lo comido, terminó toda la porción, y luego fue aliviada al beber el café caliente. Por lo menos alcanzó para suavizar el ardor que presentía en todo su paladar. Revisó el bolso, en la espera de la sanadora. Se fijó si no le hacía falta nada más, si había por lo menos un par de camisetas para su esposo, algunos pares de medias, elementos de aseo, y su propia ropa. Agradecida infinitamente con su amiga, ya que todo lo que ella hubiese empacado, estaba allí, se relajó brevemente en un mullido sillón que había en el pasillo. Mientras su hermano la cubría con una de las tantas mantas que su mujer había empacado, Hermione se dirigió al atrio para poder hablar con Molly o con Arthur, el cual calculaba que en esos momentos estaría con su mujer. Ron acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, siendo sus piernas una almohada para su cabeza. Ginny se dejaba acariciar, lo cual era como un suave consuelo a todo el dolor que su corazón sentía. La sanadora estaba tardando, sabía bien que eran muchos estudios, sin embargo, cualquier cosa, hasta la más ínfima, era suficiente para preocuparla. Cerrando los ojos, borró por un corto lapso todo pensamiento doloroso de su mente, logrando que el sueño gane lugar en su cuerpo, haciendo descansar, todos sus pensamientos.

o0o0o

- ¡Molly!- gritó alterada Hermione al aparecer en la chimenea de la casa de Ginny. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, la nariz, claramente colorada y los ojos hinchados.

- ¿Cómo esta…?- Molly se puso pálida al ver el estado de su nuera - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- se cubrió la boca con la mano, a la vez que pegaba un agudo grito – No me digas que está…- se dejó caer contra la pared. Detrás de ella, Arthur visiblemente sorprendido cruzó el umbral y sostuvo por los hombros a su mujer.

- No Molly…- lloraba Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala – Harry está mal…- los miró – Nunca en toda mi vida me sentí tan impotente.- se miró nerviosa las manos, hundiendo luego su rostro en ellas – No saben lo que tienen, pero es grave… Él no despierta y está todo entubado.- suspiró entrecortadamente – Ginny está destrozada, trata de ser fuerte, pero en estas horas es como si cinco años se le hubieran caído encima.- los miró por fin – Y yo me siento tan mal por ellos. Harry es mi familia, es mi hermano…- sollozó – Y se está muriendo…

Molly lloraba en silencio sostenida contra la pared, el delantal que llevaba puesto servía de pañuelo a sus gruesas lágrimas. Arthur se acercó a su nuera inclinándose junto a ella, acarició su cabello, y la instó con sus dedos, sosteniendo su mentón, a que lo mirara.

- Hermione…- la llamó suavemente – Querida, cálmate. Piensa en la criatura que llevas en el vientre. Esto le hace mal…

- ¡Es que usted no entiende!- lo cortó en un grito – Discúlpeme Arthur…- se excusó volviendo a llorar – Es que usted no lo vio, no sabe lo que es…

- Trata de calmarte y me cuentas todo.- le pidió - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ella negó.

- Él… Harry de repente tuvo esos ataques que siempre tenía. ¿Recuerda?

- Si querida…

- Sólo que esta vez fue peor. Él perdió el reconocimiento, estaba con Ron en la misión de Irlanda. Ya habían apresado a los sospechosos. Fue de repente.

- ¿Hablaron con el medimago?

- Con Ron acompañamos a Ginny a la entrevista. Le hicieron no sé que cantidad de estudios, hasta le están transfundiendo sangre.- Molly exclamó un grito ahogado – En su mayoría resultaron bien, están esperando a que evolucione… No sé. Y mandaron a llamar a los mejores especialistas en el tema, lo que tiene Harry es poco común.- los miró - ¿Recuerdan a Neville Longbottom? ¿El nieto de Augusta?

- Si lo recuerdo. Es el yerno de Xenopilius Lovegood. ¿No es así?

- Si, el marido de Luna. Al parecer, según lo que nos dijo uno de los medimagos, Neville estudió medicina _muggle_ al mismo tiempo que medimagia. No sé que relación habrá entre una simple enfermedad no mágica con lo que tiene Harry. Pero es la única opción que tenemos, no sé que podemos hacer.- suspiró.

- ¿Cómo…?- Molly vaciló un instante - ¿Cómo está mi hijita?

- Ella…- la imagen de la pelirroja se le dibujó en la mente – Ella…- nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista – Ella está mal…- murmuró con voz nasal – Se esfuerza por no demostrarlo, pero está mal… Muy mal. Pobrecita, ahora que todo se había solucionado, surge esto… Y…- los sollozos le impedían hablar.

- Cálmate querida.- le pidió Arthur sobando su espalda – Trata de calmarte…- miró a su mujer y negó con la cabeza, en esos momentos era mejor no hacer más preguntas.

Hermione dejó que Arthur preparara una infusión para tranquilizarla tanto a ella como a Molly. Logrando que el desasosiego que inundaba su pecho fuese en disminución, por fin dejó que la realidad la golpeara de lleno, mostrándole las cosas como en realidad eran. No podía derrumbarse ahora, se prometió a si misma no volver a caer en la desesperación como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes. Enfocando la vista, vio a su pequeña hija, la pequeña Rose durmiendo plácidamente en el corral, junto a su sobrino, Sirius. Preguntó por James, y como era de esperarse, se hallaba en el cuarto de Ginny, mirando la televisión. Eso la calmo, en parte, ya que el niño no preguntaría constantemente por sus padres.

- ¿Cómo haremos con los niños?- preguntó de repente, representando el tormento de sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué niños…?- interrogó Molly, de repente, abrió los ojos enormemente - ¡Los niños!- exclamó - ¿Cómo haremos con ellos?

- Ginny querrá cuidar a Harry por lo menos hasta que le den el alta…- la miró – Y yo quiero acompañarla el mayor tiempo posible…

- Yo puedo cuidarlos en la madriguera Hermione. A mi no me molesta para nada.

- Pero son muchos, serían tres, y encima dos bebés…

- No te preocupes.- la interrumpió – Sirius y Rosie no son un problema, ambos son muy tranquilos. Lo que realmente me preocupa es James…

- James… Tiene razón… Pero…- sus ojos se fijaron en un punto indefinido – Podría pedirle a Tonks y Remus si ellos lo pueden cuidar…

- No Hermione. Ellos ya tienen su familia, y además…

- James se divierte mucho con Teddy, y Tonks lo adora. – miró el tubo del teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre la mesa de café – En serio Molly.- insistió – Además tengo que avisarles.- se levantó y caminó hacia la escalera – Ya vuelvo, voy al baño.- Molly la observó subir las escaleras, al tiempo que un tiritante suspiro se escapaba por los labios. Miró dormir a sus dos pequeños nietos, miró a su marido, sentado frente a ella, el cual, tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Crees que estará bien que Remus y Tonks cuide de James?

- Creo que si.- le respondió suavemente.

o0o0o

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó confundido Remus, sentado en la sala de su inmensa casa, junto a su mujer.

- No sabemos.- le respondió Hermione – Lo que les conté es lo único que se sabe. Ahora solo resta esperar…- suspiró.

- ¿Y en qué podemos ayudar Hermione?- interrogó Tonks con el cabello ahora castaño oscuro.

- Ginny está totalmente abocada a la recuperación de Harry. Yo me estoy encargando de sus cosas.- los miró – Ella querrá quedarse con él todo el tiempo que dure la internación…- miró sus manos – El problema son los chicos. Sirius es muy pequeño para estar solo, y James, como ustedes saben es terrible.- sonrió levemente.

- Hermione si quieres puedes traerlos aquí.- la interrumpió Tonks – Sabes que ellos son como mi familia. Y cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ustedes…

- Lo sé…

- Trae a los niños.- insistió – Teddy estará contento, tendrá a alguien con quien jugar.

- En realidad solo necesitaríamos que cuidaran a James.- comentó – Sirius y Rose estarán a cuidado de mi madre.- levantó la vista – En su momento solo se me ocurrió pedirles ayuda a ustedes. No saben lo avergonzada que estoy…

- No tienes por qué tener vergüenza.- dijo Remus acercándose a ella – Ahora tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca.- tomó su mano – James es como un hijo más para nosotros, incluso podría ser mi nieto.- sonrió.

- Muchas gracias…

- No nos agradezcas.- pidió Tonks – No hay nada que agradecer.- suspiró – Pero por favor, mantennos informados con respecto a la evolución de Harry. Yo trataré de ir a verlo…- vaciló – Iremos a verlo.

- Por supuesto.- la apoyó Remus.

- Realmente espero que todo salga bien. Ellos merecen ser felices de una vez por todas.

- Es como si la mala suerte se haya ensañado con ellos. Cuando por fin se habían reconciliado, pasa esto…- dijo Tonks con voz afligida. Hermione movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

El suave té que la metamorfomaga había preparado, se enfrió sin ser tocado sobre la mesa de café. El silencio inundó la habitación. El simple crepitar del fuego, el suave tic tac del segundero del viejo y arcaico reloj de pared, eran lo que llenaban de vida el lugar. Hermione estaba sentada sobre el mullido sillón, observando como las llamas de la chimenea se expandían hacia todos lados, dando leves explosiones, irradiando un reconfortante calor hacia todos lados. Remus, en silencio, dejó que su mente divague en viejos recuerdos de hace tantos años ya. En donde una mujer, con el cabello encendido, al igual que Ginny, corría a abrazarlo, muy fuertemente, sonriendo. La suave curva de sus labios era una de las imágenes que grabó para siempre en su memoria. Su dulce aroma, aquel efluvio que emanaba su cabello siempre fue característico. Recordó la risa que bailaba en su boca, y el brillo que emitía el verde de sus ojos. Preguntó por qué estaba tan contenta, detrás pudo ver como James hablaba con Sirius, y como este último lo abrazaba emocionado. _Un hijo_, ella le respondió, _estoy esperando un hijo de James_. En ese recuerdo, habían sido tan felices. James lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la mujer arremetía a los brazos de Sirius. Y cuando esa ilusión se hizo realidad. Cuando los tres, él mismo, Sirius y Peter, estaban en aquella iluminada sala de San Mungo. Lily con el cabello suelto, y un blanco camisón cubriendo su cuerpo cansado, a pesar de las oscuras bolsas debajo de los ojos, a pesar del cansancio que surcaba su rostro. Cuando James cruzó la puerta de la habitación, con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Remus por fin entendió lo que era la esperanza. Siempre relacionó la esperanza con el color verde, el color de los ojos de Lily, el color de los ojos de Harry. El mismo brillo al hablar de sus pasiones, el mismo brillo de felicidad. Y por ello, por el verde que vio en los ojos de Harry, cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, y la pequeña manito del niño tomó su dedo índice, apretándolo levemente. Siempre había esperanzas. En ese momento lo entendió. Y por sobre el recuerdo de sus amigos, de Lily, de James, de Sirius, y de incluso Peter. En ese momento, veintitantos años después, prometió que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para que las esperanzas no se perdieran.

o0o0o

Arthur Weasley siempre había sido un hombre fuerte. A pesar de que su apariencia aparentara lo contrario, siempre, desde pequeño, sabía lo que quería para su vida. La vez que de la mano de su madre, caminando por las pequeñas callecitas de Ottery St. Catchpole, encontró un extraño objeto tirado junto a un pequeño arroyo. No supo, hasta muchos años después, cuando ya estaba en el colegio y llevaba siempre en su baúl aquella extraña contorsión de metal oxidado, que era un abrelatas. La profesora de _Estudios Muggles_ en tercer año le explicó la utilidad. Y desde ese momento, descubrió que los _muggles_ habían pasado a formar parte de una de sus pasiones. Los años pasaron, y a pesar de las distintas penurias económicas que su familia tuvo que soportar, Arthur siempre conservó la sonrisa, y a la amabilidad en su mirada. Cuando Molly Preweet despertó los más inauditos sentimientos en su persona, supo que ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Después de tantos años, de vivir en un constante miedo, compartiendo la desestabilidad del mundo mágico, gracias a un cruel tirano que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que se le oponga a su paso. Cuando su último hijo nació, en el mismo momento en donde el miedo se pavoneaba esplendoroso en todo el mundo, enorme fue la sorpresa al descubrir que aquel séptimo niño, había sido mujer. En medio de una enorme alegría, el festejo fue la excusa para desconectarse de todo. Apenas un poco más de un mes después, cuando la noticia corrió como cerveza de mantequilla gratuita, en donde el miedo había perecido, en donde un inocente niño había quedado sin padres. A pesar de todo, salieron a festejar, a recorrer las calles transitadas de Londres, con las mejores túnicas que pudieron encontrar. Saludando y riendo de felicidad, ya que por lo menos, sus hijos, iban a poder vivir el resultado de esa esperanza que siempre guardó en su corazón. El tiempo le demostró lo contrario. Sin embargo él luchó codo a codo con cada uno de sus hijos. Sus nueve hijos. Y junto a su mujer. Y al fin, la paz, había dicho presente.

Arthur nunca soportó ver sufrir a los suyos. Y más aún, sin tener nada a mano que calmar esa congoja. Por ese motivo, cuando sus apresurados pies atravesaron la puerta del viejo ascensor. Cuando sus preocupados ojos azules se encontraron con una triste imagen, no pudo evitar que su orgullo de padre se partiera en mil pedazos. Que su corazón, latiera con nerviosismo. Y mientras más se acercaba, más iba perdiendo. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fue el largo y brillante cabello de su hija, cubriendo como espesas cortinas todo su rostro. Vio como su hijo, acariciaba su espalda, mirando en silencio una puerta. Notó como en la cara del chico, en sus ojos, un brillo perdido si brillaba, pero ausente. Como sus labios, tensionados, y como en su garganta, el nudo de angustia le impedía llorar.

Inclinándose, apoyando las manos en las rodillas de su hija, la obligó a mirarlo. Ella levantó su cabeza, lentamente, como si de un tirón, su frágil cuello pudiese quebrarse. Los castaños ojos de ella, _el mismo color que los ojos de Molly_, se recordó, estaban totalmente apagados. Ni la mera presencia de un pequeño esplendor, por lo menos perdido. Pudiendo ver a través de ellos, sintió en carne propia como el dolor y la angustia recorría cada uno de los músculos de su espalda. Y de improviso, al ver a su hija en ese estado, la abrazó. Hundió sus grandes y ásperos dedos en el cabello de ella, y la atrajo, tal vez un poco a la fuerza, pero la aplastó a su pecho, intentando reconfortarla, así como hacía cuando ella era pequeña. Ginny siempre había recurrido a él cuando el miedo la agobiaba. Las vacaciones luego de su primer añoen Hogwarts habían sido terribles. No había noche en donde él no le cantara una suave canción y besara su frente, en señal de tranquilidad, en señal de asentimiento. Hasta que ella no se tranquilizaba y por fin podía dormir tranquila, él no la dejaba sola. Con los años, los sueños se reiteraban, pero más espaciados. Hasta el último tiempo él ocupó ese puesto, siempre se despertaba a mitad de la noche e intentaba escuchar si por si acaso, ella estaba llorando. Cuando frente al altar, entregó uno de sus más preciados tesoros a su yerno, supo que nunca más se ocuparía de consolarla. Y con todo el dolor del mundo, fue feliz, por la felicidad de su hija. Sin embargo, ella en ese momento estaba ahí. Abrazada a su vieja y cansada humanidad.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ginny temblaba en los espasmos que su pecho ahogaba. Las crueles lágrimas mojaban toda su camisa. Las manos tiritantes de la chica se ceñían con fuerza de la espalda de Arthur, con su subconsciente, sin saberlo, intentando reconfortarse, como siempre lo había hecho de pequeña. Deseando con todo su corazón, que esa suave canción que siempre la calmó, trajeran consigo esa tranquilidad anhelada.

- _When I find myself in times of trouble. Mother Mary comes to me… __Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._- Arthur susurraba con la voz ronca en el oído de su hija, mientras sus manos acariciaba toda su espalda, por encima del sedoso cabello -_ And in my hour of darkness. __She is standing right in front of me… Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Ginny ya calmada dormitaba en el hombro de su padre, todas las lágrimas que habían continuado fluyendo por su rostro, por fin se habían secado. La presencia de su padre, le devolvió cierta calma, la cual creía perdida. Ron observaba a ambos con una extraña mueca, tal vez, en sus ojos se observaba la calma, o bien la desesperación. Cuando Arthur le iba a preguntar lo que pensaba, el chico lo desconcertó al hablar.

- ¿Cómo haces?

- ¿Cómo hago qué?- retrucó confundido.

- _Eso.-_ simplemente respondió. Arthur lo miró extrañado, a lo que Ron añadió - ¿Cómo hiciste para calmarla? Yo busqué mil palabras para reconfortarle y tu con una simple canción lograste que dejara de llorar.

- ¿Acaso Rose a veces solo se calma estando en tus brazos?

- Si…- respondió pensativo

– Muchas veces los padres son los que le dan esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitan.- acarició el rostro de su hija – Pobrecita mi niña.- besó su frente - ¿Y cómo está Harry?

- Antes de que llegaras lo transportaron a una sala en donde le iban a hacer un estudio.

- ¿Lo vieron salir?

- No, lo hicieron aparecer directamente en el lugar.- suspiró – De eso ya hace más de dos horas.- se estiró en el asiento - ¿Hermione les avisó?

- Si, ella nos contó todo.

- ¿Y cómo la notaron?- preguntó con miedo. Miró a su padre – Se que está mal. Lo vi en sus ojos, pero no lo demostró, para que Ginny no se sintiese peor.

- No te voy a mentir Ronald.- se frotó los ojos debajo de los anteojos – Apareció desvastada en la casa de Ginny. Con Molly no sabíamos como calmarla.- Ron descompuso su rostro en una mueca de tristeza – Ahora debe estar en la casa de Remus y Tonks arreglando unos temas de los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Molly cuidará al pequeño Sirius y a Rose cuando ustedes estén ausentes.- respondió – En cambio James quedará al cuidado de ellos. O por lo menos eso iba a pedirles.

- James estará distraido jugando con Teddy. Por lo menos no hará tantas preguntas.

- Hermione pensó lo mismo.- observó a su hija - ¿Ha comido algo?

- Apenas hemos podido darle con Hermione un poco de tarta de melaza. Y conmigo no quiso comer nada, me cansé de insistirle.- nuevamente el silencio se adueñó del lugar. El suave respiro entre sueños de Ginny era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Holly, la sanadora estaba ocupada cuidando y atendiendo a otros pacientes. En la habitación, ningún sonido daba certeza de que por fin hubiesen vuelto. Ron cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse, tratando de esa forma de que alguna esperanza se cruzara en el camino, y que por fin todo hubiese sido un maldito sueño. Pero cuando sintió la puerta del ascensor abrir, con ese singular pitido que indica que se detiene en ese piso, abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como Hermione aparecía, con todo el cabello recogido en una trenza. La tristeza seguía estando presente en su rostro, pero sin embargo, se notaba más aliviada. Suspirando se levantó y se acercó a su mujer, para encontrarla en un fuerte abrazo. Luego de hablar entre murmullos, evitando de esa forma que la pelirroja se despertase, la sanadora del piso entró a la habitación. Ron pudo ver que Harry ya estaba dentro. Y con a penas pasados unos cortos minutos, volvió a salir, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

- Ya le han hecho los estudios.- anunció. Ginny se removió inquieta en los brazos de su padre, hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos. Se enderezó en el instante, y su mirada somnolienta fue reemplazada por una de total atención.

- ¿Ha despertado?- interrogó con las voz pastosa por el sueño.

- Todavía no, pero esperamos que en cualquier momento lo haga. Cada vez está dando signos más claros de atención.- sonrió –Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo.- les abrió la puerta – Ya en lo que resta del día no le haremos más estudios.

- Yo pienso quedarme toda la noche cuidándolo.- dijo Ginny a la mujer.

- No te preocupes. Con eso no hay ningún tipo de problemas.- le sonrió - A la noche si quieres puedes pedirme algunas mantas. En mi despacho tengo algunas guardadas. Mi turno termina a las diez.

- Muchas gracias Holly.

- De nada querida.

Cuando la sanadora se perdió en el pasillo, Ginny fue la primera en entrar a la habitación de Harry. El chico estaba dormido, tal como lo había visto anteriormente. Pero esta vez, en cambio, la mascarilla ya no la tenía puesta. Los extraños aparatos continuaban a su alrededor, pero al menos, sabía que respiraba con algo de normalidad. Brevemente Ron y Hermione entraron a verlo. Ofrecieron quedarse a hacerle compañía. Pero Ginny prefirió que se fueran, que volvieran a la mañana del siguiente día. A regañadientes aceptaron, solamente haciéndole prometer que ante cualquier cosa, ella se comunicaría con ellos. Arthur se despidió de ella, marchándose con la pareja. Toda la ayuda y el apoyo que le habían dado, logró que su cuerpo se llenara de energía. Y que una pequeña luz, la cual siempre estuvo encendida, comenzara a brillar, cada vez con más fuerza.

o0o0o

Las mantas que Holly le había dado eran enormes. Dobló una a la mitad y la extendió en el suelo. Ya el turno de la sanadora había concluido, sin embargo la mujer le dijo que haría también el siguiente. La sanadora de la noche se hallaba enferma, y no había alguien que la suplantara. Intentando dormir, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, observó el techo, levemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta que daba hacia el iluminado pasillo. Rodó acomodándose de lado, suspirando levemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Pero el sueño, no se quería hacer de ella. Cansada de dar vueltas en la improvisada cama, decidió levantarse, estirar un poco las piernas, y por qué no, hablar un momento con la sanadora. Esa mujer le caía bien. Se adentró en el baño e intentó mejorar su aspecto. Al salir de allí, se vio sorprendida por ver a la sanadora dentro de la habitación. Pero sonriéndole levemente la saludó.

- Te tengo buenas noticias.- le dijo Holly – Tu esposo ya no está más inconciente.- Ginny sonrió de felicidad, sintiendo como por su sangre una placentera cosquilla la recorría entera – Ahora está dormido.

- ¿En cualquier momento puede despertar?- preguntó esperanzada.

- En cualquier momento.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Ginny se quedó sola nuevamente, se sentó junto a la cama, observando a Harry dormir. A pesar de no saber qué es lo que tenía, a pesar de que él no hubiese despertado. Saber que ya no estaba más inconciente la relajó. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Harry. Cerró los ojos y se distendió. Un poco de calma había vuelto a su vida. Y a pesar de los miedos, de la incertidumbre. Solo el saber de que él estaba allí, simplemente durmiendo, la hizo feliz. Mañana sería otro día, y ya habría tiempo de preocupase. E intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, que la felicidad ganara lugar a la preocupación, se durmió. Soñando que al despertar, los rayos del sol trajeran una nueva esperanza.

No soñó, el cansancio no dejó que su subconsciente se inundara de pesadillas. El descanso se había convertido en un leve reposo. Ginny estaba relajada, sintiendo como su cabello se movía, al son del rítmico movimiento del pecho de Harry al respirar. El silencio de la habitación se veía interrumpido por el murmullo que había en el pasillo esa mañana. Pero no importaba. Ella estaba ahí, sintiendo como su cuerpo descansado se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de tranquilidad que la inundaban. Por ello se sobresaltó cuando alguien acarició su cabello. Por ello abrió los ojos en ese instante y se enderezó en la silla. Por eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con el verde de su mirada, cuando sintió la atención del chico puesta en su persona. Sólo las lágrimas demostraron su emoción. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y su boca no tuvo reparos en besar esos ásperos dedos que ahora le acariciaban el rostro. Sin dudarlo un momento más, suavemente, apretó con todas sus fuerzas con su mano, a esa mano que la acariciaba. Sin dudarlo otra vez, dejó que las lágrimas empañaran su visión. Y finalmente sin dudarlo nuevamente, dejó que su cuerpo se abalanzara sobre el cuerpo de Harry, abrazándolo como si no hubiese mañana.

- Por fin despertaste…- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

* * *

No sé por qué, pero la última mitad de este capítulo me encanta.

Espero sus comentarios. Muchos cariños.

Jor.


	10. De la angustia a la felicidad

¿Como han estado? Yo estoy feliz, muy feliz. Para los que que no saben estoy feliz porque aprobé, ¡oh si! Un ocho en biofísica y un siete en biología celular. Es realmente un logro impresionante para mi, es tal la felicidad que tengo que creo que la podría describir, de una forma un poco banal claro, como cuando te vas a comprar ese pantalón que tanto querés y que tan caro estaba. Por lo que ahorraste por dos meses y medio, y cuando llegás, está en liquidación ¡A la mitad de precio! Y lo mejor... ¡Hay de tu talle! y te queda perfecto... No sé si hay alguna persona que sienta esa felicidad como yo la siento, pero me siento así. Es un peso enorme menos, sin embargo fueron los primeros parciales, todavía quedan los segundos, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, también soy feliz por eso. Sé a muy pocos le interesa eso, pero por las dudas es el seis de noviembre. Los más cercanos sé que lo querrán saber.

¿Han visto el último trailer de HP? Odié la escena del final, ¿Cómo Harry va a coquetearle a Romilda Vane? Hermione hizo lo correcto, yo le estamparía el bendito diario ya saben donde, pero es que es indignante, ¿Por qué la mirá?. Y ni hablar del beso de Lav-lav y Ron-ron, casi pateo la pantalla del odio. Pero como siempre, lo que nosotros queremos ver, nada. Un acercamiento, algo pequeño. Pero no, nada, ni siquiera una mirada entre ellos. Es demasiado...

Saludos, uno muy especial a **Rose** que en estos días de estudio era la persona con la que hablaba por las tardes, cuando ya estaba cansada de estudiar y me daba ánimos. Espero que tu constipado se mejore, y no, luego de la luuvia de la otra tarde no me he constipado, al menos tengo eso a favor, aunque esta mañana me he levantado con un dolor de cabeza fortísimo, luego te contaré. Y como también a **Joanne** que sus mensajes de la suerte sirvieron de mucho... corazón espero que la Cati se recupere pronto, hace como una semana que no hablamos, solamente el fotolog es nuestro medio de comunicación, me tenés que contar unas cuantas cositas. Las adoro a ambas, las quiero muchísimo.

También a **Monse**, por supuesto que siempre está atenta a mi y cuando podemos hablamos un poco, al igual que **Diana** la cual se ha empecinado en decirme en que me parezco a _Kristen_ _Stewart_ la actriz que hará de_ Bella Swan _en_ Crepúsculo._ Me siento muy halagada por eso último ¿Yo parecerme a ella? por favor, en mis mejores sueños podría pasar eso. Los que me conocen me sabrán decir. Igualmente _Bella_ no es un personaje que me guste... Tal vez le tomé un poco de cariño en _Amanecer_, pero nada más. Por cierto, tenía que decirlo, las mexicanas, ¿Quién de ustedes fue a ver a _Robert Pattinson_? ¡Como las envidio! ¿Por qué no viene a la Argentina?

También muchos saludos a los nuevos lectores, que han sido unos cuantos. Al igual que a los incondicionales de siempre. Gracias por hacerme sonreír mientras estudiaba. Que se hayan emocionado hasta las lágrimas por algo que mi mente imaginó vaya uno a saber en qué momento es muy lindo. Hacen que me sienta completa y con muchos ánimos de continuar con esto. Ustedes me emocionan a mi también. Así como los que leen y no dejan comentarios, sería ideal que sí lo hagan, no hay nada más reconfortante para mi que leer sus impresiones sobre el capítulo.

No los molesto más y los dejo leer tranquilos.

**De la angustia a la felicidad.  
**

- Por fin despertaste…- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Un sentimiento de felicidad inundó su pecho, disipándose hacia cada extensión de su humanidad. Ese terrible dolor de espalda que la estaba acometiendo, desapareció al instante. El ardor en su garganta por tanto llorar, se atenuó en el momento. Las suaves caricias de Harry en su espalda lograron que sus ojos volviesen a llenarse de lágrimas, pero por fin ya no eran crueles ni frías, ahora, en cambio, eran cálidas, suaves y tenues. Los dedos de Ginny hundiéndose en la bata de hospital, sobre la cintura de Harry. El aroma de su cuello, casi inexistente de esa fragancia que le había regalado. Sólo su natural efluvio, que en tantas noches la había acompañado junto a la desnudez de su cuerpo. Ginny cerró los ojos, permitiendo que esas gotas contenidas cayeran libres por sus mejillas enrojecidas, permitiendo que sus pestañas se humedecieran completamente, dejando limpiar todo aquel dolor que acometió en ella ese fatídico día.

Harry sin comprender nada se dejó abrir los ojos, pudo encontrarse con ese techo blanco, totalmente desconocido. La cama extrañamente dura, sin el normal mullido del presuntuoso colchón que compartía con su esposa. Por su nariz el terrible aroma a hierbas y alcohol le dieron a entender por fin, que ese no era un lugar acostumbrado por él. Esa sensación le hizo recordar los días después de las misiones, en donde las heridas eran curadas por una experta sanadora. Parpadeó nuevamente, intentando encontrar en sus recuerdos algún indicio de lo que había pasado. _La misión, si…_ Lo habían hecho bien, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo su mente no podía ir más allá. Su olfato se agudizó más, pudiendo oler el aroma de Ginny. Ese perfume que desde hacía años había remitido a la presencia de la chica. Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando buscar el origen de esa embriagadora esencia, una mata de cabello oscuro, levemente rojizo invadió su visión. La suave penumbra que había en la habitación daba la iluminación necesaria, así lo podía distinguir. Reconoció a su mujer, recostada, con los brazos cruzados junto a su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Feliz de volver a verla, intentó levantar su mano, para poder acariciarla, para poder despertarla. Un respingo de su cuerpo le demostró el dolor que lo acontecía. La articulación de su brazo estaba entumecida. Bajó la vista hasta ese lugar, notó como unas gasas pegadas a su piel cubría una pequeña mancha oscura. Pero no le dio importancia, aguantando el dolor que ello le producía, logró hundir sus grandes dedos en el cabello de la chica, acariciando esa suave seda que adoraba tocar.

Cuando Ginny, sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Harry pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos, esa adoración y amor que siempre los caracterizaban. Y al intentar decirle algo, simplemente se quedó callado. Ella lo abrazó, así como lo hacía siempre al volver de una misión. Sintió un cálido suspiro a la altura de su garganta, y esas palabras… _Por fin despertaste._ Sin entender lo que pasaba, solo reaccionó a devolver el abrazo, a responderle con la misma intensidad a su mujer. A acariciar su espalda, notando la tensión de los músculos, los leves temblores de su cuerpo. Y cuando sintió aquel sonido característico, el suave llanto de ella, la humedad de su rostro, lo único que hizo, fue abrazarla con más fuerzas, cerrando los ojos, y evitando pensar en ese momento, sobre todo lo que había pasado.

o0o0o

- Los medimagos te vendrán a ver dentro de un rato.- Ginny le sonrió a su marido – Recién le acabo de preguntar a Holly.- Harry le sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándosela levemente.

- Estoy hambriento…- se quejó sobándose el estómago.

- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Holly si puedes comer algo?- Harry asintió – Enseguida vuelvo.- se inclinó hacia su marido y besó levemente sus labios.

- No tardes amor.- le pidió observando a la chica alejarse.

- Ya regreso.- le sonrió.

Harry suspiró audiblemente y relajó su cuerpo, hundiendo la espalda en la almohada. Observó sin la vista fija todo lo que había en la habitación. El bolso de Ginny estaba junto a una pequeña puerta, en una esquina, sobre una pequeña mesa descansaba un enorme jarrón lleno de agua, junto a un vaso de vidrio. La ventana que iluminaba esa mañana la habitación era de un tamaño mediano, las cortinas blancas eran mecidas por la suave brisa que entraba de ella. Sintió ganas de ir al baño, cuando Ginny lo había ayudado, no pudo evitar sentir como la presión de su cuerpo bajaba estrepitosamente, haciendo que sus rodillas se venciesen, y que la conciencia desapareciera. Si su mujer no lo sostenía, habría caído al suelo sin reparos. Confiaba en que su cuerpo ya se sintiera mejor. Destapó sus piernas, y las bajó de la cama. Sus pantuflas oscuras estaban en los pies. Con cuidado se las puso y sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla en donde Ginny estaba sentada, se enderezó. Nuevamente la presión volvió a bajar de su cuerpo, pero fue leve. Con solamente cerrar los ojos, la sensación medianamente había desaparecido. Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, se inclinó sobre el bolso de su mujer y lo llevó consigo.

El espejo le devolvía un Harry diferente, un poco normal en ese último tiempo. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos muy marcadas, el cabello muy desalineado, y la barba crecida. El bolso sobre la mesada del lavatorio estaba abierto a la par, la pasta dental y el cepillo fue lo primero que utilizó, la cuchilla de afeitar y la espuma fueron un alivio. Tomando lo necesario decidió que lo mejor era bañarse. Rápido y brevemente ya se encontraba nuevamente vestido, ahora su reflejo, dentro de todo, devolvía una imagen más presentable. Terminando de abotonarse la parte superior de su piyama oscuro, salió del baño, se sorprendió al encontrar la cama con las sábanas cambiadas, un enorme jarrón con flores sobre la mesita de noche y un pequeño desayuno sobre una de las mesas. Caminó hacia el pequeño guardarropa del que disponía la habitación, y guardó el bolso allí. Se sentó en la cama, flexionando y estirando los músculos de las piernas y los brazos. Miró a su costado, el desayuno que le habían dejado no era nada apetecible. Un simple té con dos galletas de las que comían Ginny o Hermione cuando estaban a dieta. Bufó con disconformidad probando el té. Fue peor, no tenía azúcar. Cansado revolvió su pelo, estrujando con las manos su rostro, detestaba estar sin hacer nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, levantó su vista del té. Ginny estaba entrando con una pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos. Al verlo, ella sonrió feliz, a lo que él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya con la vista despejada y con el cuerpo un poco más fresco pudo notar lo desmejorada que estaba su mujer. Las ojeras y las expresiones de cansancio que inundaban su expresión. Y a pesar de lucir contenta, sabía que era una simple fachada. Ginny se acercó a la cama dejando sobre la pequeña mesa de noche la bolsa que traía consigo. Se sentó junto a él en la cama tomándole con suavidad el rostro y lo besó dulcemente en los labios un pequeño instante.

- Deberías estar acostado mi vida.- lo reprendió ella abriendo la cama, para que él volviera a guardar reposo.

- Necesitaba asearme.- refunfuñó dejando que ella lo guiase dentro de las sábanas.

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a la sanadora?

- Me levanté solo, puedo caminar tranquilamente.- le contestó cuando ella acomodaba la almohada en su espalda. – Ginny…- la tomó de la mano. – Ve a casa a descansar mi amor, te va a hacer mal…- le pidió.

- Yo estoy bien Harry.- le sonrió besando su mejilla. – Me siento mejor que nunca, ayer me preocupé mucho por ti, pero ahora ya todo pasó.- le sonrió.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

- No tienes que sentirlo cariño… La salud no se disculpa.- suspiró. – Ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que el medimago te diga, y reposo absoluto. Nada de ir a trabajar al cuartel ni andar de misión en misión.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar de trabajar…

- Claro que puedes, no va a pasar nada si te tomas unas semanas de descanso. Estos últimos meses no has descansado un ápice.- lo interrumpió. – Y estoy hablando en serio, no quiero que trabajes por un tiempo.

- Pero Ginny…

- Nada de Ginny.- lo miró cansada. – Harry, tú no tienes una idea del miedo que sentí al verte en ese estado…- se llevó una mano al pecho. – Fue terrible verte en esta cama totalmente inconciente sin reacción. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez, te juro que creí que me moría.- los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a brillar.

- No llores mi amor.- intentó abrazarla.

- Tú no sabes lo que fue.- le dijo evadiendo los brazos de Harry. – Prométeme que descansarás lo que es debido.- le pidió.

- Pero…

- Promételo.- volvió a pedirle dejando que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

- Esta bien…- accedió. – Pero por favor no llores.- la abrazó. – Me mata verte llorar.

- Y a mi me mata verte enfermo Harry…- le devolvió el abrazo. Así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, él acariciaba su espalda y ella se dejaba hacer. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era de los brazos de su marido que le quitaran todo el miedo que llevaba en su corazón. Por suerte Harry había despertado, pero nada era indicio de que las cosas estuvieran bien. Así como lo había dicho el medimago, los análisis no estaban dando los resultados esperados.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó el chico sonriéndole a su mujer.

- Si Harry…- le sonrió. - ¿Entonces me lo prometes?- preguntó afligida.

- Te lo prometo.- la besó. En ese instante unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

- Pasen.- dijo Ginny ya recompuesta.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione entrando en la habitación dando saltos, corriendo se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Hermione ten cuidado con mi hijo, el cual llevas en tu vientre!- la reprendió Ron sonriendo, caminando detrás de ella. Miró a Harry. - ¿Cómo estás compañero?

- Si me salvé de esa. Ahora de esta no me salvo.- se quejó por la insistencia de la castaña.

- Desagradecido.- Hermione lo golpeó levemente en el brazo sacándole la lengua. – Me alegro que estés bien.- le sonrió.

- Tienes más vidas que el gato.- rió Ron levitando unas sillas para él y su mujer.

- Mala Hierba nunca muere compañero.- se mofó.

- No digas esas cosas.- lo retó Ginny haciendo reír a la pareja. Los miró. - ¿Y qué hacen aquí tan temprano? No son ni las siete de la mañana.

- La situación así lo amerita hermanita.- le sonrió Ron. – Ya sabes como soy, si por mi fuese, hubiese dormido hasta tarde, la misión me dejó molido.- bufó. - Pero mi hermosa mujer quiso madrugar.- dijo con un deje de rencor mirando de reojo a la castaña.

- ¿Ni el embarazo te agota Hermione?- preguntó Harry. – Pobre de ti amigo.

- Si te levantas temprano puedes hacer muchas más cosas…- postuló Hermione rodando los ojos.

- Pero te tienes que acostar más temprano.- la interrumpió Ron quejándose.

- No es necesario.- lo corrigió la castaña suspirando. – Con dormir al menos siete horas diarias es más que suficiente.- explicó.

- ¿No eran ocho?- preguntó Ginny.

- Como máximo.- recalcó Hermione. – Unos estudios _muggles_ han demostrado que si duermes más de ocho horas terminas más agotado en el día, además de engordar.

- ¿Engordar?

- ¿No sabías Ginny?- la pelirroja negó. – Bueno ya lo sabes, no duermas de más.- sonrió. - ¿Y cómo te sientes Harry?- miró al chico.

- Me siento un poco débil.- miró de reojo a Ginny. – Pero ya sabes, nada fuera de lo normal…

- No digas que es normal, porque no lo es.- lo interrumpió la chica. – Sabes que no está bien que tengas este tipo de desvanecimientos.- suspiró. – Deberías haber hecho caso a lo que te habían dicho los medimagos la última vez…

- ¿Qué le habían dicho los medimagos?- preguntó Ginny con sorpresa mirando a ambos aleternativamente.

- ¿No te lo dijo?- interrogó Hermione sorprendida.

- No es nada importante mi vida.- interrumpió Harry mirando a su amiga con precaución.

- Sí que es importante.- lo cortó Hermione. – Aquí tu amado esposo había sido aconsejado por un medimago para que se tome licencia por unas semanas.- lo miró con reproche. – Yo le dije que era lo mejor, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Y cuando le pregunté tu opinión, me respondió…- fulminó con la mirada al chico. – Me dijo que te había convencido, y continuaría trabajando.- Ginny miró a su esposo con enojo.

- Harry nunca me consultó nada.- espetó.

- No, ya veo que no. Y a mi se me olvidó preguntarte si era cierto. Se me había hecho un poco extraño, pero entre mi embarazo y demás cosas simplemente se me pasó.- explicó.

- Se te viene negra Harry. Si fuera tú intentaría salir corriendo.- susurró Ron al oído de su amigo, con la risa bailando en la voz observando el rostro de su hermana, por lo que se puso serio y se corrió a un lado.

- ¡Harry James Potter!- levantó la voz la pelirroja visiblemente enojada. – No me habías dicho nada de esa recomendación.- bajó la voz. – Si le hubieras hecho caso ahora no estarías en esa cama.- dijo angustiada.

- Ginny, mi vida. Yo lo siento, no quise preocuparte. Además en el cuartel están muy alborotados…- intentó levantarse.

- No me interesa Harry.- lo interrumpió su mujer, apartándolo con sus manos. – Ahora yo misma hablaré con el medimago, no confiaré más en lo que tú me digas.- replicó dolida.

- ¿Estás muy enojada?- le preguntó. Ginny desvió la mirada y repiqueteó un pie exasperada en el suelo. - ¿Mi vida?

- ¿Cómo quieres que no esté enojada?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz.- Si hubieses hecho caso a lo que el medimago te dijo ahora no estarías en este estado…- susurró. – Eres un irresponsable, no piensas en mí ni en tu familia.

- No digas así…

- ¿Qué no diga así?- levantó la voz. - ¿Qué no diga así?- repitió. – Eres injusto, si hubieses hecho las cosas como era debido, ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto.

- Pero amor…- dijo angustiado.

- ¡No me llames amor! Yo no soy tu amor, tú no me quieres.

- Eres lo más importante Ginny…

- ¿Entonces por qué me ocultas cosas?- su mirada era dura. – Estoy dolida Harry. El solo pensar que ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto…- desvió su vista hacia el suelo.

- Ginny, no hace falta que te lo tomes tan a pecho.- interrumpió Ron turbado por la discusión de su hermana y su amigo.

- ¡Y encima lo defiendes!- lo acusó. – Ahora entiendo por qué son tan amigos…- caminó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- ¡Espera Ginny!- la llamó Hermione.

- Amor no te vayas.- pidió Harry bajando de la cama.

- Necesito estar sola.- respondió la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras de si, siendo seguida por su cuñada.

- Sabías que podía pasar esto.- advirtió Ron a su amigo tomándole afectuosamente el hombro.

- No empieces tú tampoco.- replicó exasperado pasando las manos por su rostro con nerviosismo. – ¡Estas cosas me superan!

- Son mujeres amigo…- suspiró. – Recupérate pronto, sino tendré que ser yo el que soporte el mal humor de ambas.

o0o0o

- Ginny espera.- pidió Hermione tomándola del brazo en el medio del pasillo. – No llores.- le pidió al verla con lágrimas en las mejillas.

- Yo sé que me entiendes.- le respondió con cansancio. – Tendría que habérmelo dicho. Yo como tonta no averigüé más, confié en lo que me dijo.

- No te culpes amiga.- la abrazó. – Tú no tienes la culpa de que ha pasado.

- Pero si yo hubiese sabido…

- Pero no sabías nada. Él único error que cometiste fue haber confiado en lo que te dijo.- besó su mejilla. – Ya… Tranquila, no estés mal. Piensa que por fin despertó, y está aquí para ti.- le sonrió. – Ya tendrás tiempo para reprenderlo por lo que hizo.

- Pero me duele…- murmuró. – Me siento engañada. Es horrible.

- Tan sólo te lo ocultó.- suspiró. – Ahora debes estar bien. No es bueno que andes tan angustiada.- la miró. - ¿Te has visto al espejo?- Ginny negó.

- ¿Estoy muy fea?- se tocó el rostro.

- Tienes mal color.- apuntó. – Te noto desmejorada. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Un poco débil…

- ¿Has comido?

- No, lo iba a hacer ahora.

- ¿No has comido desde ayer a la tarde?- le preguntó con sorpresa. La pelirroja negó. - ¡Te vas a enfermar mujer!- la tomó del brazo. – Vamos a la confitería a desayunar, yo te invito.

- ¿Tú no has desayunado?

- Recuerda que debo comer por dos.- señaló su vientre.

- No tienes remedio.- sonrió levemente Ginny.

Hermione insistió en comprar varias porciones de tartas así Ginny se alimentaba como era debido, además de sándwiches tostados, café bien cargado y licuados de fruta y leche. Finalmente terminaron riendo divertidas ya que la castaña terminó comiendo todo lo que Ginny dejó, y compró más cosas para Ron y Harry, los cuales estarían hambrientos, una simple excusa para seguir comiendo.

- En vez de caminar terminarás rodando.- se rió Ginny mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Harry.

- Búrlate lo que quieras, no me interesa.- le sacó la lengua. – Ya tendré tiempo de preocuparme en adelgazar cuando nazca el bebé. Ahora soy libre de no cuidarme.

- Eso ni siquiera tú te lo crees.- murmuró.

- Al menos deja que coma sin culpas.- le pidió sonriendo.

- Lo que tu quieras.- levantó la vista. - ¿Ese no es papá?- señaló a un hombre de espaldas caminando por el pasillo. Ambas se acercaron a él.

- ¿Arthur?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Chicas!- se sorprendió. – Las estaba buscando. ¡Molly!- llamó a su mujer.

- ¿Encontraste la habitación pimpollito?

- Acá están las niñas caramelito mío.- sonrió. Hermione y Ginny se miraron divertidas. – No recordábamos la habitación, y en el atrio había mucha gente esperando a consultar.- explicó.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Molly.

- Él está mucho mejor. Ahora Ron está con él. La habitación es esta.- Ginny caminó hacia la puerta en donde descansaba el número cuatrocientos diecisiete.

- ¡Señora Weasley!- se sorprendió Harry sentado en la cama, en donde estaba hablando animadamente con Ron.

- ¡Harry querido!- exclamó la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento mejor.- Miró al hombre. – Señor Weasley.- lo saludó inclinando la cabeza.

- Me alegro que estés bien Harry.- le respondió.

Ginny observaba a su marido desde la puerta, no hablaría con él, el mal humor y el enojo no se le había pasado, y sabía que tardaría en hacerlo. Cuando él la miró, pidiéndole que se acercara, así lo hizo, pero sin borrar de su mirada la dureza y el enojo.

- ¿Sigues enojada?- le preguntó el chico.

- ¿Y qué te parece?- miró a Ron. – Dile a tu mujer que deje de comer. Te advierto que tendrás que comprar una cama nueva, no habrá madera que aguante.- bromeó intentando diluir un poco la tensión

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione visiblemente colorada, Ron rió con diversión abrazando a su mujer.- ¿Con quién dejaron a los niños?- preguntó desviando el tema.

- Fleur ofreció quedarse en casa con ellos hasta que volvamos.- respondió la madre de Ginny.

- Ya vuelvo.- dijo la pelirroja dudosa. – Voy a hablar por teléfono.

- Te acompaño.- la siguió Hermione saliendo de la habitación detrás de ella. En el camino al ascensor, ya que el piso carecía de teléfonos públicos, la sanadora de turno las detuvo.

- Señora Potter.- la llamó la mujer.

- ¿Sí?

- El señor Hurts quiere hablar con usted.- la observó. - ¿Puede ir a su despacho en este momento?

- Sí, ya mismo voy para allí.- miró a Hermione.- ¿Me acompañas?- la castaña asintió.

Una vez dentro del despacho Hurts les ofreció asiento, ambas lo tomaron y esperaron atentas las palabras del especialista.

- En vista de las circunstancias me veo en la obligación de darle un parte médico actualizado.- la miró. – Gracias a Merlín Harry ha despertado y se encuentra de buen humor, eso es muy favorable en la recuperación.- las chicas asintieron. – Con mi colega hemos estado revisando los estudios que llevamos a cabo y encontramos varias anomalías. Ninguna enfermedad puramente mágica corresponde a esas características. Así como les había explicado anteriormente. Los conocimientos del doctor Hudgens fueron muy importantes para realizar un breve diagnóstico. Ahora mismo debe estar en reunión con el doctor Longbottom analizando los resultados.- suspiró. – Las anomalías son persistentes. Les explicaré brevemente el procedimiento que hemos llevado a cabo.

- Espere.- lo interrumpió Ginny. – Antes que nada…- vaciló. - ¿Puede ser grave?

- No lo sabemos.- Hermione apretó la mano de Ginny por debajo de la mesa. – Lamento no poderle responder a eso, esperamos que el señor Longbottom pueda ayudarnos con el correcto diagnóstico.

- Continúe por favor.- dijo la castaña en lugar de Ginny.

- Bien, ante el desfavorable análisis sanguíneo decidimos transfundirle sangre.

- Disculpe.- se excusó Hermione. - ¿Por qué no utilizaron una poción reabastecedora?

- A ese punto quería llegar.- le sonrió. – El problema está en la sangre de Harry. La poción reabastecedora solamente multiplica las células de la sangre. Y al hacerlo, hubiese multiplicado la anomalía.- Hermione asintió comprendiendo. – Por ello decidimos transfundir, por decirlo de alguna manera….- remarcó entre comillas. – … sangre limpia. Los parámetros volvieron a un estado normal. Eso al menos nos deja más tranquilos.

- ¿Y qué tiene que decir de las crisis respiratorias?- preguntó Ginny.

- Eso lo hemos asociado con la misma anomalía de la sangre. Como bien saben, el glóbulo rojo es el encargado de difundir oxígeno en todo su cuerpo. Al haber muerto muchas de estas células, el abastecimiento de oxígeno por momentos es escaso, y a ello se debe los síntomas que Harry siente.

- ¿No hay ninguna manera de contrarrestarlo?

- La única manera es que los glóbulos rojos vuelvan a su porcentaje normal. Si eso no sucede, seguirá pasando una y otra vez. La pérdida de conocimiento que sufrió fue por la falta de oxigenación en la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo se puede curar?- interrogó cohibida la pelirroja.

- Lamento decirte que no tengo esa respuesta en mis manos.

- ¿Lo que tiene lo puede llevar a la muerte?

- No te lo puedo decir con exactitud…

- ¡¿Es que no tienen nada seguro?!- gritó frustrada.

- Lo lamento señora.- respondió avergonzado. – El señor Longbottom…

- Yo necesito saber lo que tiene mi marido…- musitó suavemente, siendo abrazada por Hermione. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, mostrando al doctor Hudgens ingresar con unas carpetas en sus manos.

- Hurts.- lo saludó. Miró con precaución a las mujeres abrazadas – Señoras.- las saludó inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Has hablado con Neville?

- Hemos revisado los análisis.- miró a las mujeres. – Gracias a su ayuda hemos podido elaborar un diagnóstico más acertado.

- ¿Qué conjeturan?- preguntó el medimago. Hudgens observó nervioso a las mujeres.

- Tarde o temprano terminaremos sabiendo lo que tiene.- dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada – Diga lo que sabe, por favor.

- El doctor Longbottom ahora está revisando a Harry, intentando corroborar lo que pensamos que puede padecer.

- Por favor, vaya al tema en cuestión.- pidió la pelirroja nerviosa.

- Lo síntomas se asemejan mucho al de una enfermedad _muggle_.- suspiró. – No sé si están muy familiarizadas con ese tipo de cosas…

- Yo soy de origen _muggle_.- lo interrumpió Hermione, obligándolo a continuar.

- Mejor entonces.- intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. – Y a la vez hemos encontrado síntomas mágicos, inexistentes en una enfermedad _muggle_. Los niveles de magia de Harry han disminuido, por momentos aumenta inexorablemente y se libera de alguna manera. Similar a los síntomas de embarazo, pueden temblar las paredes, o romperse algo. Algo así como la magia accidental.- aclaró. – Los bajos porcentajes de glóbulos rojos en sangre y el notable aumento de los blancos nos envía claramente a una enfermedad poco común, descartando completamente a la anemia, los valores de hierro y demás proteínas son más o menos estables.- suspiró.- Ha levantado temperatura, está bajo de peso…- miró a Ginny - ¿Usted lo ha notado?

- Si lo he notado, pero en ningún momento ha dejado de alimentarse.

- Lo mismo hemos notado en los estudios, los minerales necesarios están en un porcentaje normal.- dijo mirando unos estudios. - ¿No ha perdido el apetito?

- Gracias a Merlín no lo ha hecho.- exclamó Ginny con la voz tomada.

- Eso es bueno.- apuntó en una de las carpetas. - ¿Lo ha notado más cansado de lo normal?

- A veces…

- ¿Puede decirme cuando?

- En cosas cotidianas, en donde anteriormente no se agotaba en demasía, ahora he notado que termina muy agitado.

- Podría ser más puntual.

- Al jugar con los niños, o…- vaciló. – al hacer el amor…- se sonrojó.

- ¿Entonces anteriormente no se agitaba tanto como ahora?

- No.- negó retomando su color.

- Muy bien.- miró a Hurts. – Esto confirma más el posible diagnóstico.

- ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

- Preferimos decírselo en el momento que lo hallamos confirmado señora. No queremos preocuparlos de más.

- Pero...

- En cuanto el doctor Longbottom termine de revisar a Harry le daremos el correcto diagnóstico. No queremos alarmarla en vano.

- Está bien…- asintió angustiada.

- Y por favor, no se preocupe de más, ha perdido el color señora… ¿Necesita algo? ¿Se siente mal?

- No… Yo estoy bien.- se levantó ayudada de Hermione. – Sólo… Tan sólo estoy un poco impresionada.- miró a los medimagos. – En cuanto tengan el correcto diagnóstico, ¿me avisarán?

- No se preocupe. Así lo haremos.

- Gracias.- asintió saliendo del despacho, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Levemente, y sostenida por su cuñada apoyó uno de sus hombros en una pared, sintiendo como un incómodo calor subía pos sus piernas hacia su espalda, produciendo una molesta cosquilla en su clavícula extendiéndose a su cabeza. Luego una ola de frío continuó al calor, haciendo sentir que las cosas se movían a su alrededor.- Hermione me siento mal.- le dijo a su amiga, aferrándose a su brazo. Un sabor amargo subió por su garganta – Necesito un baño…- murmuró. – Tengo nauseas…- Hermione la llevó rápidamente al baño que se hallaba en el pasillo y se encerró con ella en él. Logró hacerla inclinar sobre el retrete y que vomitara lo necesario, sosteniéndole el cabello con las manos, acariciando su espalda.

- Tranquila Ginny…- la calmaba con suaves palabras y caricias. – No te pongas así, te está haciendo muy mal.

- Hermione no sé que hacer…- le respondió en un momento en donde se había calmado levemente la sensación de su estómago. Tenía el rostro sudado y las mejillas mojadas por el llanto. Nuevamente la terrible sensación subió por su garganta, por lo que la castaña la volvió a inclinar en el retrete.

- No digeriste bien lo que comiste.- le dijo con asco. – Ahora tú pareces la embarazada…- suspiró, y abrió los ojos enormemente al barajar esa idea.- Ginny… ¿tú?

- Dame agua.- le pidió la pelirroja. Hermione materializó un vaso y lo llenó con agua del lavabo, tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- la pelirroja asintió levemente. – Ven…- la tomó del brazo.- Levántate que te humedezco la cara.- le dijo inclinándola en el lavabo, abriendo el mando de agua fría, mojando sus manos, y limpiando el rostro de Ginny. – Tienes un color horrible.- le dijo.

- Necesito aire…- le pidió en un hilo de voz.

- Vamos afuera…- la tomó nuevamente del brazo y salieron del baño. En la puerta se encontró con Ron y sus suegros, los cuales se hallaban en el pasillo.

- Neville está revisando a Harry…- dijo su marido.

- Ron, Ginny se siente mal y…- miró a su lado, su cuñada se escurría de su brazo.

- Ron… me siento mal…- dijo Ginny antes de perder el conocimiento, siendo atrapada por los brazos de su hermano.

o0o0o

Una suave cama había calmado el dolor de su espalda, el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo era extremadamente reconfortante. Abriendo levemente los ojos descubrió que el lugar en donde estaba no era nada conocido para ella. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, había otra cama, pero vacía. Intentó enfocar un poco la vista, sin embargó al intentar levantar el brazo para restregarse los ojos, un pinchazo en el brazo se lo impidió. Al ver qué es lo que sucedía notó como una aguja travesaba su piel conectada a un largo tubo saliente de una bolsa. _Como Harry…_ El recuerdo de su marido vino a la mente, haciéndola enderezar en la cama. Un terrible mareo subió a su cabeza, y tomándose la frente con su mano libre, intentó redimirlo con suaves masajes.

- Ginny…- dijo alguien a su lado. Ella al escucharlo volteó rápidamente, quedando prendida de los ojos verdes.

- Harry…- lo abrazó, siendo abrazada por él. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Te desvaneciste Ginny…- le explicó.

- Lo último que recuerdo…- pensó ella. – Yo estaba con Hermione saliendo del baño… Y estaba mi hermano, y de repente… De repente todo se volvió negro.- se volvió a tomar la cabeza intentando recordar.

- Sí, y ahora eres una paciente más.- le sonrió acariciando su rostro. – Al devolver tanto, presentabas signos de deshidratación, por ello te pusieron el suero.

- Los nervios me están matando…- dijo. – Tengo hambre Harry…- le sonrió.

- Está bien que tengas hambre.- acarició su cabello. – Me asusté mucho cuando Molly me dijo que te habías desvanecido en los brazos de Ron. Te iban a trasladar a una habitación de este mismo piso, pero yo exigí que te trajeran conmigo. Hay lugar de sobra para una cama más.

- Está bien…- acarició su cicatriz. – En todo caso cuando me hubiese despertado habría pedido lo mismo.- le sonrió.

- Te amo.- le dijo mirándola firmemente a los ojos. - ¿Me perdonas?

- No sé Harry…- suspiró cambiando la voz a una más cortante. – No es algo que se debe ocultar, mira lo que han hecho los nervios conmigo…- se señaló a si misma. – Tal vez si hubieses hecho reposo estro no habría pasado…

- No me eches la culpa de algo que yo no hice. En realidad si hice, pero de una forma no tan directa.- replicó con una sonrisa. – Los nervios únicamente no fueron la causa de tus nauseas y tu posterior desmayo.- tomó su mano acariciándola.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó dubitativa.

- Ginny…- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acercándolo al suyo.- Mi vida…- susurró en sus labios. – Mi amor…- sonrió. – Estás embarazada…

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó confundida, temiendo haber escuchado mal.

- Vamos a ser papás nuevamente…

- ¿Pero cómo…?- lo interrumpió ella.

- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde cómo?- le respondió abrazándola, riendo.

- Pero yo…- lo miró confusa. - ¿Cómo puede ser?- preguntó sin creerlo todavía.

- ¿No estás feliz?

- Claro que sí, pero yo no entiendo…- sonrió levemente. – Otra vez embarazada…- se llevó la mano a su vientre.- Otro bebé…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Me haces tan feliz…- la abrazó nuevamente contento.

- ¡Vamos a ser papás otra vez!- exclamó cayendo por fin en la situación. Harry asintió con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. – Te amo tanto Harry…- lo besó de lleno en la boca, hundiendo sus dedos en la nuca del chico.

- Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey…- dijo una voz muy conocida desde la puerta de la habitación. – Ya tenemos suficiente con dos nuevos miembros en la familia, a ver si todavía hacen uno más.- dijo Ron entrando en la habitación seguida de Hermione.

- ¡Los felicito chicos!- exclamó la castaña acercándose a la pareja, abrazándolos con mucho cariño. – Nuevamente estamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo…- le dijo a su amiga.

- Nuevamente…- Ginny rió. – Realmente no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Habías tenido un atraso?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Es que ni siquiera se me había regulado el periodo luego de dejar de amamantar a Sirius. Nunca me imaginé que estaba embarazada.

- ¡Ginny, cariño!- dijo entusiasta Molly entrando junto a Arthur. - ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- los abrazó.- La familia se vuelve a agrandar.- sonrió mirando con orgullo a sus hijos.

- Te felicito mi niña.- Arthur besó a su hija en la frente.

- ¿Con mi mujer se ponen de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas?- bromeó Ron.

- Por supuesto.- respondió rápidamente Ginny.- Así de paso vemos si podemos ahorrar en la fiesta de cumpleaños.- Hermione rió.- O por lo menos que sean del mismo signo.

- ¿Esperan a la niña?- preguntó Molly.

- ¡Ojalá Merlín la escuche!- rogó Harry mirando el plano estómago de su mujer. – Sea lo que fuese lo amaremos como a Sirius y a James.

- ¿Saben cómo están los niños?- preguntó Ginny al recordar a sus hijos.

- Hace unos minutos hablé con Fleur y me dijo que Sirius y Rose están en perfecto estado. James está un poco inquieto por ir a lo de Remus. Esta tarde lo pasan a buscar por la madriguera.

- ¿Le has dicho algo?- preguntó refiriéndose a su embarazo.

- Ya sabes como es ella. Logra sacártelo a la fuerza. Ni contarte como se puso.- rió.

- Me imagino.- la expresión de su rostro fue de terror .– Gracias a Cirse, que Merlín la tenga en la gloria, no está aquí para felicitarme, no me soltaría por dos horas seguidas…- su estómago hizo un extraño ruido. – Tengo hambre…- anunció sonriente.

- Aquí tienes las tartas que compramos en la confitería.- le dijo Hermione tendiéndole una bolsa.

- Pensé que ya te lo habrías comido…

- Y no, ya no soy la única que debe comer por dos.- sonrió. – Ya no puedes burlarte de mi, estás igual que yo.- le sacó la lengua.

- No me molestes Hermione…- murmuró la pelirroja con la boca llena. – Sino no te convido de mi comida…

- ¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga…?- dijo Hermione. – Mi cuñada favorita…

- Pensé que lo era Fleur…

- Ya cállate.- le dijo quitándole una porción de tarta de membrillo. Todos rieron ante el voraz apetito de las embarazadas.

- Harry…- murmuró Ginny abrazada a su marido. Hermione acariciaba el cabello de su esposo, ya Molly y Arthur habían vuelto a la Madriguera.

- Dime…- le respondió acariciando el estómago de su mujer.

- Me haces muy pero muy feliz…- Él le sonrió. – Nunca me dejes…

- Siempre voy a estar contigo.

o0o0o

El despacho de Hurts era escenario de un arduo debate médico. Hudgens, Longbottom y hasta la rubia sanadora Holly, la cual había tomado su turno de la tarde, estaban presentes. Analizaban los análisis, las observaciones y los síntomas del paciente. En el lomo de la enorme carpeta que contenía los análisis y diversos estudios y anotaciones rezaba el nombre "Harry J. Potter".

- Le voy a pedir a mi mujer, Luna, que se haga cargo exclusivamente de cualquier cosa que a él se refiera.- dijo Neville reclinado en una de las sillas alrededor del escritorio.

- ¿Ella sabe tratar con este tipo de enfermedades?

- Luna ha sido mi asistente personal en los viajes de investigación que hemos realizado. Sabe mucho más que algunos medimagos que conocemos.- suspiró angustiado, con la voz cortada.

- ¿Es seguro el diagnóstico?- preguntó Hurts.

- No hay otra opción. Los síntomas son claros. Hemos tenido muy pocos casos como estos, él último ha sido el de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿No había fallecido en un hospital de Estados Unidos?- interrogó Hudgengs.

- Yo investigué el caso, los síntomas son los mismos. No trataron la enfermedad, y en menos de tres meses falleció. Fue fulminante.

- ¿Tiene algún tipo de cura?

- Sí que la tiene, el porcentaje es muy bajo. Por suerte la hemos detectado a tiempo, tenemos muchas más posibilidades de recuperar a Harry…

- ¿Quién lo iba a decir…?- murmuró Hurts impresionado por la ironía del destino.

- Tienes razón, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ni siquiera el más temido de los magos pudo con él, y ahora esta enfermedad lo acomete de esta forma.

- ¿Cómo pudo enfermarse de esto?- preguntó Holly.

- La enfermedad _muggle_ a esta edad avanzada generalmente se da por alguna anomalía genética, o bien por exposición a radiación. Harry no tiene ninguna anomalía en el ADN, y a radiación no estuvo expuesto. Lo que hace mágica a la enfermedad, es la magia. En vez de radiación…- Hudgengs miró a los otros médicos. – Estaríamos hablando de magia negra. Maldiciones.- apuntó.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó sorprendida Holly llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Entonces no cabe duda…- murmuró Hurts.

- Ninguna duda…- corroboró turbado Hudgengs.

- Estamos ante un caso de Leucemia Mágica.- completó Neville, con el dolor plasmado en el rostro. Mientras una lágrima se desprendía de su mentón, humedeciendo uno de los análisis que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, como verán ya se ha resuelto una de las grandes incógnitas. A partir de este punto creo que se tocará un tema sensible para muchos, tampoco quiero hacer estragos con algo como esto, pero comprenderé perfectamente si alguien no quire seguir leyendo. Realmente este cáncer es una enfermedad terrible y lamentablemente la mayoría fallece sin poder tener un adecuado tratamiento. Por mi parte trataré de hacer lo más llevadero posible la situación, tengan en cuenta que hay altas y bajas en el desarrollo de la enfermedad, todo de a poco se irá dando. Les pido paciencia, ahora se complica más que nunca.

Espero sus reviews, muchos besos.

Jor.


	11. Sobreponerse al dolor

Realmente estaré eternamente agradecida por sus saludos por m cumpleaños y por los ánimos que me han dado en mis estudios. Gracias al cielo hoy puedo decir que los resultados que he obtenido han sido más que satisfactorios. Por lo que ya estoy de vacaciones, sin embargo tengo tanto que hacer... las fechas por las que estamos no nos dejan tomarnos un respiro.

Quiero saludar a Joanne como siempre, que hace rato que no hablamos, si no era yo la que estaba estudiando era ella, pero bueno espero que pronto coincidamos y hablemos de muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. También quiero saludar a Rose la cual se está por casar y la foto que me has enviado del vestido es demasiado bella. Realmente me encanta. Y como siempre a todos ustedes que me están leyendo y me siguen a pesar de todo.

Entiendan que los tiempos no me dieron y que además no es fácil escribir estas situaciones. Igualmente ya estamos llegando a un punto crucial en donde muy pronto se disiparán todas las dudas que tenían, la historia no creo que supere los dieciocho o a lo sumo veinte capítulos. Así que nos encontraríamos más o menos por la mitad.

Antes de que continuen leyendo me gustaría hacerles saber que acabo de publicar una nueva historia de esta pareja, se llama **A través de tus pupilas**, y espero que puedan pasar por allí y dejarme sus comentarios.

Los dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

**Sobreponerse al dolor**

- Buen día amor…- susurraba una voz en su sueño. Todo se veía oscuro, a pesar de correr y correr hasta el cansancio, lo único que sus ojos podían ver era oscuridad. Sentía miedo, lo sabía, conocía bien esa sensación. Muchas veces en su vida había tenido miedo, pero esta vez era diferente. No conocía el rostro de su enemigo. Era un arma silenciosa que poco a poco lo iba venciendo. Un escalofrío surcó toda su espalda y se dio vuelta, dio vuelta todo su cuerpo en aquella densa noche. La tenue luz brillaba en la lejanía. Corriendo nuevamente, con el corazón en la boca, con las piernas cansadas, y con un ardor en la garganta, nuevamente se detuvo. Aquella luz había vuelto a desaparecer. Con angustia cayó al suelo de rodillas, golpeando con sus puños el frío suelo. Entre espasmos de angustia y gritos desgarradores sentía toda la esperanza fluir por sus manos, y evaporarse ante el mero contacto de su piel. El miedo se había apoderado de él nuevamente, helándole los huesos, apretujándole el alma. Dejándose vencer, dándose por vencido, dejó que esa desconocida sensación de paz lo embriagara por primera vez. La conocía, _Oh, claro que la conocía_. Muchas veces se la habían ofrecido, pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar batalla, siempre lo hizo. _Pero ya no…_

La espalda recostada contra un muro, con los ojos cerrados, y el cuerpo relajado. Esa sería una buena forma de terminar con todo, sin sufrimiento. – Despierta…- Volvió a repetir esa voz. Abrió los ojos y buscó hacia todos lados, alcanzando a ver lo que sus ojos podía llegar a reconocer. Pero nada, todo continuaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ya las puntas de los dedos no las sentía, notaba como su aliento poco a poco se iba enfriando, y como a cada instante le costaba más mantenerse lúcido. Y cuando todo parecía perecer por fin, nuevamente un susurro lo trajo a la realidad. Un incipiente calor lo rodeó por completo, caricias de algodón rozaban su rostro, y una cálida humedad rodaba por sus ojos. Enfocó la vista entre tanta confusión. Vio ese encendido cabello, aspiró aquel aroma floral que siempre redimió a _ella._ Sintió los finos dedos recorrer su espalda, acariciar su cabello. Notó los dulces labios besando los suyos. Y por fin entonces la felicidad volvió a si. Sonrió en un acto reflejo ante semejante paz, y se aferró a aquello. Siendo la respuesta un suave suspiro que rozó su oído.- Buen día…- dijo la voz, ahora sí la reconocía, y por fin la podía alcanzar.

- Hola…- le respondió en un murmullo, disfrutando del abrazo de la chica.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó ella suavemente.

- Si siempre me despiertas así…- sonrió. Mejor que nunca.

- Te traje el desayuno a la cama…- se separó de él, y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- Creo que sí- respondió acariciándole el rostro. La mujer se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un pequeño tocador que había en la habitación. Una enorme bandeja con el suficiente desayuno para alimentar a una familia entera traía en sus manos. Con cuidado la depositó a un lado de las mantas, y a continuación se sentó junto a su marido.

- Hice todo lo que a ti te gusta mi amor… - comentó ella untando una tostada con mantequilla.

- Me encanta que me cuides así- le dio un suave abrazo y besó su mejilla.

- Come…- le tendió la tostada, la cual el chico aceptó gustoso dándole una mordida–. Ya vuelvo…

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó sorprendido, viendo como se levantaba.

- Voy a la cocina- se inclinó hacia él –. Me he olvidado la tarta de melaza.

- ¿Has hecho tarta de melaza?- ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa-. Te amo mi vida.

- Tú solo me amas por como cocino…- simuló sentirse ofendida.

- No sólo por como cocinas mi amor- continuó él –. También eres muy linda, no lo voy a negar.

- Que cruel…- rió ella, mientras le sacaba la lengua –. Tal vez yo sola me coma la tarta…- susurró saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Y eres la mujer de mis sueños!- gritó Harry divertido.

- ¡Ya cállate!- se escuchó la respuesta de Ginny desde la planta baja. Harry sonrió, y le dio otro mordisco a su tostada. El Profeta estaba doblado junto a la bandeja, lo extendió con ambas manos releyendo los títulos.

- Siempre lo mismo…- murmuró arrojando el diario a un costado. Acomodó una almohada en su espalda y cerró los ojos, aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire. Resignado volvió a mirar el periódico, estiró el brazo retomándolo. Miró la contratapa, más exclusivamente el pronóstico de la semana, y en ese momento se vio sorprendido cuando su mujer entró sonriente a la habitación con un plato en sus manos. Se alegró al verla. Vestía aquella vieja remera de entrenamiento de las Holly, la que tantas veces le había quitado con desesperación en el pasado, luego de haber ganado un partido. La prenda se ceñía en su abultada barriga, y culminaba en unas bragas de encaje rosado. Una bata cubría inútilmente su desnudez, la seda rosada se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros dándole un aspecto de desprolijidad, el cual le encantaba.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- le preguntó Ginny al llegar a su lado.

- Lo hermosa que te has levantado hoy.¡- le sonrió -. ¿Cómo está este bebé?- acarició la barriga de ella.

- Hoy por fin sabremos si esperamos una niña…- musitó Ginny acariciando la mano de su marido.

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda?- la miró cómplice –. Ya sabemos que es una niña mi amor…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No has notado tus antojos?- ella negó –. Las cosas dulces. Tu madre nos había dicho en el embarazo de James que si te antojabas por las cosas dulces tendrías una niña, en caso contrario, un niño.

- ¿Y qué antojos he tenido?

- ¿Hace falta que te los enumere?- sonrió.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda Harry?- preguntó con enojo.

- No mi amor- la abrazó suavemente –. Sólo digo que ahora siempre quieres comer helados y chocolates. Con Sirius y James se te daban más bien las cosas saladas…

- ¿Confías en que tendremos una niña?

- Estoy seguro mi amor…- besó su mejilla –. Y ahora comamos este delicioso desayuno.- probó el café.

- Ya que iremos a San Mungo podemos ir a ver a Neville así nos da un parte médico de tu estado de salud- comentó Ginny mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

- Los resultados de los últimos exámenes ya deben estar- tomó una porción de tarta y le dio un mordisco –. ¡Esto está muy bueno!- exclamó con la boca llena.

- Comes peor que James mi amor- rió ella.

- ¿Quieres alimentarme tu?- preguntó seductor.

- ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?- sonrió coqueta.

- No sé… ¿Qué te imaginas?- se acercó a ella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino –. Que bien que hueles…- murmuró con las voz ronca. Ginny cerró los ojos.

- Harry no hagas eso…- susurró suavemente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó mientras besaba su piel.

- Ya sabes…- cerró los ojos.

- Shh…- sonrió –. Sólo déjate llevar.

- Pero debemos ir a san Mu…- los labios de Harry la interrumpieron bruscamente. Besándola con fervor, con esa forma tan abrasadora que lograba disiparle todos los sentidos. Tomando su rostro entre las fuertes manos, obligándola prácticamente a devolverle el contacto con el mismo deseo que él. Ella no se hizo esperar, elevó los brazos en el mismo momento en donde su cuerpo pudo coordinar una reacción, y enterró sus trémulos dedos en la espalda del chico, frunciendo el algodón de la parte superior del piyama, dejando que los suspiros se dieran por si solos y que su cuerpo reaccionara tan malditamente recíproca a él.

Las incesantes manos de Harry la recostaron con premura sobre las inmensas almohadas, y con apremio se dirigieron al inútil nudo de su bata, desatándolo, despojándola de aquella sedosa prenda sin la necesidad de arrojarla a un lado de la cama. Las piernas de Ginny estaban flexionadas, mientras la mano de Harry ahora acariciaba sus muslos, completamente extasiado ante tal suavidad. Mientras la abrazaba con su brazo, sin dejar de besarla, ella lo atraía más a si misma, jadeando ante la arrebatadora caricia que el chico le ofrecía en aquel lugar tan sensible, tan terminal para sus emociones. Con sus ásperos dedos Harry comenzó a deslizar aquella vieja remera sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, no sin antes recibir leves protestas de ella por haber dejado de acariciarla. La necesidad de tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo era desesperante. Con suavidad acarició la pequeña barriga de ella, se inclinó sobre el abultado vientre llenándolo de besos. Ginny sonreía, con la felicidad en la mirada, la cual siempre él lograba sacar a relucir a pesar de que sus vidas fuesen todo lo contrario.

- Te amo…- le susurró ella dejando que una pequeña lágrima se desparramara por su mejilla. Pero otro feroz beso del chico la descolocó por completo, dejándola sin capacidad de comprensión, y sólo con la simple inercia de entregarse, como siempre lo hacía.

Piernas enredadas entre sábanas, así se definían los momentos posteriores al acto más sublime entre ellos. La bandeja con el desayuno había quedado olvidada en el suelo, con el café frío al igual que las tostadas. Ginny acariciaba el pecho de su marido, el cual estaba recostado boca arriba mirando hacia el techo. Harry sonrió cuando los dedos de su mujer descendieron por sobre el límite de la sábana, haciéndole saber que todavía no se había dado por satisfecha. La miró con la sonrisa brillando en sus ojos. Ella lo observaba inocentemente, con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

- ¿Todavía quieres más?- le preguntó curvando una ceja.

- Mmm…- se removió en las sábanas, abrazándose más a la humanidad del chico –. Depende lo que tengas para darme- rió.

- Pero déjame descansar unos minutos por favor…- le pidió sonriendo aún más.

- ¿Acaso has perdido tu capacidad con los años?- preguntó insinuante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- la miró ofendido.

- Ah, no sé. Tu sabrás…- lo miró y volvió a bajar la mano por su pecho –. Los años no solo vienen acompañados de experiencias…- él la volvió a mirar, sin poder evitar reír del arrebatador encanto que ella emanaba. En un corto segundo se inclinó sobre su mujer obligándola a quedar apresada debajo de sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Tienes alguna queja?- le susurró seductoramente al oído.

- Por el momento no…- levantó sus manos apresándolo por los brazos.

- Mejor así- comenzó a acariciar las piernas de ella.

- Espera Harry- lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo, y estamos retrasados- lo quitó de encima.

- Pero Gin…- se quejó quedando medio desnudo sobre la cama –. ¡Me dejas con las ganas!

- Tápate que en cualquier momento puede entrar James- lo retó poniéndose la bata –. Voy a bañarme…- le sonrió -. ¿Me acompañas?- Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a su mujer. La abrazó dulcemente comenzando a besarla. Y ceñidos caminaron a tropezones hacia la puerta del baño, perdiéndose entre la espuma burbujeante de la tina y el aroma del shampoo.

o0o0o

- ¡Que cansancio!- exclamó una cansada Ginny dejándose caer sobre el pequeño sillón del living de la casa de Ron.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Hermione acariciando su barriga de cuatro meses y medio.

- Es como si un hipogrifo hubiese caminado encima mío- suspiró –. Estoy tan cansada.- desvió su vista a la chimenea.

- Tienes que tratar de relajarte un poco, te hará mal a ti, y a la pequeña Lily.

- Harry se puso muy feliz al confirmar el sexo del bebé- sonrió con ternura –. Tu sabes que esperábamos a la nena.

- La llegada de la niña le hará bien- sirvió dos vasos de zumo de naranja –. Toma…- le tendió un vaso –. Un poco de vitamina levantará tus energías.

- Gracias- lo aceptó gustosa –. Me duele la espalda- se quejó tratando de sobarse un hombro.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Kreacher haga todas las cosas de las que tú te ocupas?

- Sabes que no me gusta, hay cosas que solo yo las puedo hacer. Cocinar, cambiar y bañar a los niños…- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos –. También tengo que sumar los horarios de las pociones de Harry y los tratamientos que está llevando a cabo.

- Cuéntame qué le dijo Neville- le pidió Hermione cruzando sus brazos en la falda.

- Al parecer con el tratamiento que comenzó hace tres meses la anomalía se ha detenido. Pero sin embargo no hay ningún progreso. No lo dijo, pero la finalidad de esto era que la enfermedad se retrajera- vaciló –. Si no dan resultado las pociones seguramente aumentará la dosis.

- ¿Harry sigue débil?

- Se ha podido acostumbrar a estas pociones, pero si le aumentan la dosis volverá a caer su estado anímico.

- ¿Pero no hay otra cosa qué hacer?

- Neville no dijo nada más, me pidió que lo vaya a ver en la semana- se acercó a su cuñada. –. Pero de esto ni una palabra a Harry- advirtió.

- Creo que se lo tendrías que contar…

- Sabes como es, terminará escondiendo cosas y evadiendo lo que debe hacer.

- Puede ser… pero no puedes cargar con el peso tu sola.

- Pero si no lo hago yo. ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

- ¿Y para que me tienes a mi?- se señaló ella misma –. Ginny eres mi mejor amiga…- tomó con suavidad su mano –. Harry es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Ustedes son mi familia. Son todo para mi, y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que les pase algo- les sonrió –. En serio, todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarles lo haré con gusto.

- Gracias- la abrazó –. Creo que sin tu apoyo en estos momentos estaría perdida.

- ¿Sabes que podemos hacer?- Ginny negó –. Mañana iremos a Londres _muggle_, visitaremos una biblioteca y averiguaremos todo lo que concierne a la enfermedad de Harry.

- Pero allí no habrá datos de la esta enfermedad, es mágica.

- Ya sé…- suspiró –. Pero recuerda que es muy similar a la leucemia _muggle_- explicó –, ya verás que encontraremos muchas cosas, si de algo estoy segura, es de que nos tenemos que informar con todo lo referido a esto.

- Bueno, está bien. Le dejaré los niños a mamá…

- Yo le diré a Ron que lleve a Harry con tus hermanos, una reunión entre hombres los mantendrá entretenidos.

- Perfecto- sonrió.

- Y ya que estamos podemos recorrer las tiendas de la ciudad- dijo Hermione entusiasmada. –. Hace mucho que nosotras dos no tenemos una salida de ese tipo.

- Creo que nos hará muy bien- la miró –. Muchas gracias…

- Ya deja de agradecerme…- le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo –. Pareces un disco rallado.

- ¿Un disco rallado?- la miró confundida -. ¿Y qué es eso?

- Es algo _muggle_- hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia –. No me hagas caso- Ginny sonrió aún más riendo suavemente, Hermione la acompañó con una carcajada, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a dos personas.

- ¿Qué están haciendo las mujeres más lindas del mundo mágico?- preguntó jovialmente Ron entrando a la casa riendo junto a Harry.

- Pensé que éramos las mujeres más bellas de ambos mundos…- acotó Hermione sonriéndole a su marido.

- Lo cierto es que son las mujeres más bellas te todo el universo- dijo esta vez Harry levantando a su mujer del sillón con ambos brazos, tomando su lugar, y haciéndola sentar en su regazo.

- Creo que ya exageras…- comentó Ginny pasando los brazos por el cuello de Harry, acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Un poquito...- le sonrió dándole un corto beso -. ¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó mirando a su hermano.

- Estábamos recorriendo el parque- sonrió –. _Accio_ cervezas de mantequilla- cuatro botellas llegaron volando desde la cocina yendo a la mano de cada uno de ellos –. Sin alcohol- les guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Gracias mi vida!- Hermione besó su mejilla –. No sabes las ganas que tenía de tomar esto- sus ojos se iluminaron-. No sabía que las vendían sin alcohol- comentó mirando la etiqueta de la botella.

- Es un nuevo producto, pensado para ustedes- miró a su mujer y a su hermana.

- Y es la única forma que tengo yo de tomar- apuntó Harry –. Con las pociones tengo prohibido el alcohol- Ginny le acarició el rostro.

- Ya verás que estarás mejor- le sonrió dulcemente dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

o0o0o

- Muy bien…- susurró Hermione arrastrando un pequeño carro con muchos libros, grandes tomos encuadernados con muchísimas hojas amarradas a su lomo, en ellas extraños dibujos y explicaciones daban noción de diversas patologías. Ginny suspiró a la vez que ocupaba lugar en una mesa, tomando el primer libro del montón.

- Dime qué es lo que buscamos…- le dijo a su cuñada.

- Tú revisa estos libros, busca los síntomas y características de la enfermedad, yo buscaré en los archivos de la biblioteca algún trabajo que hayan dejado o un ensayo- le dijo Hermione caminando hacia un ordenador. Ginny volvió a suspirar y abrió la enorme enciclopedia. Sonrió, estaba ordenado alfabéticamente.

Luego de dos horas de ardua búsqueda y lectura de libro tras libro, finalmente lograron componer una visión general de la enfermedad. Hermione consiguió un trabajo _muggle_ en donde habían ideado recomendaciones alimenticias para estas patologías, a su vez Ginny halló una medida de prevenciones generales para no disminuir las defensas de Harry y aumentarlas en la medida de lo posible. Con la sensación del deber cumplido abandonaron la biblioteca con una inmensa carpeta reducida en el bolso de la pelirroja. La amable bibliotecaria les enseñó el uso de la fotocopiadora por lo que ellas mismas pudieron copiar lo que más destacaban de la búsqueda. Hermione sugirió ir al Caldero Chorreante a tomar chocolate caliente, este tipo de antojos era común en ella y muchas veces eran compartidos con Ginny. Una vez en el lugar, luego de saludar a Tom, se ubicaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, pidieron pastelillos de vainilla y galletas de avena como acompañamiento.

- Gracias amiga- le sonrió Ginny a la castaña.- No te imaginas lo bien que me hizo buscar toda esta información.

- Yo sabía que te iba a hacer bien- le tomó la mano-. No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que con gusto hice todo esto.

- Pero te has tomado el trabajo…

- No digas esas cosas- la interrumpió-. Sabes bien que ustedes son mi familia, y si les pasara algo yo…- sonrió levemente-. Por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar en lo que pueda amiga. Por cierto- la miró-. ¿Cuándo irás a ver a Neville?

- Mañana iré- sonrió a Tom el cual traía las bebidas-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Claro que sí Ginny- volvió a mirarla-. ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No pude dormir en toda la noche- se sobó los ojos-. Ya no puedo descansar tranquila, te juro que ya no sé que hacer.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, te hará mal a ti y al bebé- le pidió acariciando su mano.

- Eres testigo de todo lo que lo he intentado, pero nada funciona, los nervios cada vez son peores.

- ¿Pero a qué le temes?

- Temo lo que pueda pasar con Harry.

- ¿Acaso no ha mejorado?

- No Hermione…- suspiró afligida-. Solamente hemos conseguido detener el avance, Neville me lo dijo ¿Recuerdas?- se le quebró la voz –. En cualquier momento las pociones podrían dejar de surtir efecto y las cosas empeorarían.

- ¿Neville te lo dijo así?

- Me lo dio a entender- replicó con la voz ronca.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡No soy tonta Hermione!- le espetó nerviosa-. Lo siento.- se disculpó-. Pero es que me siento tan mal, y se lo tenía que decir a alguien- se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando Ginny?- le preguntó preocupada mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Es que ni yo misma lo sé. Todo lo que leí hoy en la biblioteca solo hizo darme más miedo, prefiero ignorarlo antes que saberlo- murmuró-. ¿Has notado los índices de curación?- Hermione asintió turbada-. Son la minoría, una maldita minoría que vaya uno a saber como funciona su cuerpo.

- Pero Ginny, tienes que confiar…

- Es lo que más quiero, pero me sobrepasa- la miró con los ojos llorosos-. Te juro que no doy más. Mi cabeza piensa y piensa y piensa una y otra vez.

- No te pongas así…- le pidió acercándose a ella.

- Por las noches tengo pesadillas con él- dijo con la voz rota-. Sueño que él ya no está conmigo y que me quedo sola con los chicos… y crezco… y sigo sola. Y no te das una idea de lo feo que es…- su voz sonaba ahogada-. Despertarse por la noche con esa presión en el pecho como si una mano te estrujara el corazón. Me toco el rostro y estoy llorando, y cuando Harry suspira entre sueños, es como si la vida volviera a mí, pero tengo que salir de la habitación y llorar en la sala porque no quiero que me vea mal.

- Ginny…

- No sabes lo que es vivir con eso- se acarició la barriga-. Trato de estar fuerte para no transmitirle nada a la pequeña, pero no puedo, ya no puedo, no sé de dónde sacar energías. Hay mañanas en donde no puedo levantarme, no sabes como me duele abrir los ojos y sentir ese miedo recorrerme entera. Tengo todos los músculos tensionados, mi espalda no da para más.

- ¿Fuiste a revisarte?

- Son los nervios, simplemente me dicen eso. Pero ya no lo aguanto- levantó la vista irritada, con el llanto a punto de salir-. Ya no sé qué hacer- Hermione la abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Amiga…- murmuró sintiendo como la angustia se hacía de ella.

o0o0o

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Hermione caminado junto a su cuñada con inmensas bolsas en sus manos.

- Es como si la vida hubiese vuelto a mí- levantó uno de los brazos cargados-. Hace tanto que no gastaba el dinero así…

- Está bien darse un gusto de vez en cuando. Además compramos cosas para ellos, así luego no se quejan de que compramos solo cosas para nosotras- le guiñó un ojo divertida acomodándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Quiero decorar el cuarto de Lily- sonrió-. No quiero que duerma con James y Sirius, debe tener su propia habitación.

- Eso es ideal, con Ron también haremos lo mismo, Hugo tendrá su propia habitación.

- ¿Hugo?- la pelirroja se detuvo mirándola extraño.

- ¿No te había dicho?- Ginny negó-. Con Ron decidimos que se llamará Hugo- le dijo contenta.

- Es extraño…- frunció los labios-. Pero me gusta, es un nombre con clase…

- Yo pienso lo mismo- asintió Hermione satisfecha-. Al principio a Ron no le gustaba, pero fue él el que eligió el nombre para Rose, así que yo estaba en todo mi derecho de elegir el nombre de Hugo.

- ¿Y ahora le gusta?- preguntó divertida al imaginarse la reacción de Ron.

- Digamos que logré convencerlo- la miró con una sonrisa pícara-. Ya sabes.- hizo una seña con la mano. Miró su reloj-. Ginny mira la hora que es…

- ¿Qué hora es?- observó el suyo-. ¡Merlín! Harry va a matarme, tendría que estar haciendo la cena.

- Vamos al Caldero Chorreante, no estamos en condiciones de aparecernos- la tomó de la mano vacía de bolsas y caminaron aprisa hacia la vieja taberna.

Luego de haberse despedido y que Hermione le hiciese prometer que la esperaría para ir a ver a Neville al otro día, Ginny acomodó sus compras para de esta forma poder entrar a la chimenea, con un buen puñado de polvos desapareció apareciendo en la sala de su casa, la cual estaba vacía, totalmente tranquila. Al poner un pie sobre la moqueta del suelo no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Todo estaba increíblemente limpio, ella recordaba haberle dicho a Kreacher que se tomase el día libre, por lo que no entendía motivo alguno de semejante hecho. El corral de Sirius tenía todos los osos de peluche y juegos de ingenio que Hermione le había regalado perfectamente ordenados. Sobre los sillones no había ningún autito a control remoto de James ni tampoco abrigos desperdigados por la mesa. Sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios dejó las bolsas a un lado de la chimenea y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al entrar un delicioso aroma la inundó, abriendo su feroz apetito materno por completo. Los ojos le brillaron de felicidad al encontrar a Harry con uno de los tantos delantales a cuadros que Molly les había regalado cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, el chico estaba de espaldas a ella. Notó como una de las tantas ollas de acero burbujeaba sobre la hornalla, dedujo que de allí salía el apetitoso aroma. Harry tarareaba una suave canción mientras cortaba unos vegetales sobre la tabla y sazonaba unas presas de carne.

- Hola amor…- le dijo Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda. Harry sonrió y se volteó a su encuentro.

- Mi vida…- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?

- Ajá- asintió el moreno acariciando con los nudillos la pecosa mejilla de su esposa.

- No hacía falta…

- Sí que hacía…- refutó continuando con sus caricias, evitando tocarla con los dedos manchados de especias.

- Pero tú debes descansar…

- Y tu también. Entonces cuando volví a casa me dije: ¿Por qué no prepararle la comida a mi mujer?

- ¿Y que has hecho?

- Prepararé un estofado de carne y papas, tu madre me dio la receta esta tarde cuando fui a buscar a los chicos.

- ¿Están aquí?- Harry asintió-. ¿Y en dónde están? ¡No están haciendo ningún alboroto!

- Ve a verlos- señaló con su cabeza hacia el techo sonriendo misteriosamente.

- ¿Me esperas aquí?- le preguntó Ginny pegándose al cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo suavemente.

- ¿Y que ganaría?- besó su mejilla.

- Podrías ver lo que he comprado, hay algunas cosas para ti- susurró sobre los labios de él, acariciándolos con los suyos propios.

- ¿Y qué me has comprado?

- Tendrás que esperar- se separó juguetona-. Voy a ver a los niños- le dijo alejándose de su lado saliendo de la habitación. Harry se dio vuelta hacia la mesada sonriendo, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y continuaba con la comida.

o0o0o

Ginny subía con cansancio las escaleras hacia la planta alta de su casa. La sonrisa que Harry había logrado sacar a relucir se había borrado de su rostro al recordar esa fatídica carpeta que se hallaba reducida en su bolso. Al día siguiente debía ir a la reunión con Neville. Hermione le había dicho que fuese positiva, que pensara en que las cosas iban a mejorar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que buscaba todo atisbo de esperanza en lo más profundo de su alma, un escalofrío la recorría de cuerpo entero cuando el rostro de preocupación de Neville se cruzaba en su mente. Luna le había hablado amablemente y se había puesto a su entera disposición. Esa amistad que habían logrado formar en los últimos años de Hogwarts había vuelto junto a una catarata de sensaciones. Ya era normal verla al menos dos veces por semana y hablar por horas en los pasillos de san Mungo. Luna al estar con Neville la había cambiado completamente. Sus momentos de total desconexión se habían hecho poco frecuentes, a la hora de hablar temas completamente serios podía ver aquella misma determinación, ese mismo brillo en sus ojos como cuando con Harry ausente perdido en algún lugar de Inglaterra, ellas dos junto con Neville habían llevado adelante la revolución del ED. En esos últimos meses había llegado a disfrutar de su compañía de una forma similar que con Hermione.

Al llegar al piso superior caminó con premura hacia la habitación de sus hijos. Nuevamente la sonrisa surcó sus labios al encontrar al pequeño Sirius riendo divertido en su pequeña cuna, mordiendo con concentración un anillo de goma a la vez que intentaba encajar unos bloques en una extraña tabla con formas geométricas. En cambio James estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para no mirar la televisión, dibujando con una enorme caja de palillos de colores en su regazo. La pequeña mesa que decoraba el cuarto estaba repleta de hojas con coloridos garabatos rojos y negros, así como verdes y azules, todas las gamas de los marrones y demás colores. Miró esas maderas largas y redondas, frunció sus labios pensando en lo qué serían. Recordó que una vez Harry le había explicado que eran lápices de colores, ella le había dicho que le era más cómodo escribir con una pluma. Sonrió al ver la variedad de colores, en el fondo debía aceptar que Harry tenía razón. Esos lápices eran muy buenos. Sirius observó a su madre y gorgojeó contento, tirando hacia un lado un bloque redondo, el cual cayó junto a su hermano mayor. James lo fulminó con la mirada y dirigió su vista a su madre, la razón de la exclamación de su hermano.

- Mami…- la saludó levantándose y yendo corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su madre dándole un cálido abrazo- Mira, papá compró.- le dijo mostrándole la caja de lápices.

- Son muy hermosos cariño- le respondió Ginny inclinándose a su lado tomando uno de los dibujos. Su pecho dio un vuelco al verse junto con Harry en una de las tantas trazadas. Si bien eran un par de garabatos, muchos de los cuales no tenían una forma definida, ella se descubrió vestida en un vestido verde y el cabello furiosamente encendido cayendo por su redondeado rostro. A su lado un largo hombre, mucho más alto que ella, con las piernas demasiado estiradas para ser real, el cabello oscuro, con una punta para cada lado, y los anteojos redondos surcando su anguloso rostro. Ginny volvió a sonreír al notar las manos entrelazadas de los dibujos, y un desordenado corazón colorado rodeándolos por completo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, notando como una cálida sensación se expandía por sus extremidades. Su hijo, fruto del amor que vivía con aquel hombre que se encontraba en la planta de abajo, sabía plasmar de una forma tan primitiva, como en aquellos museos en donde Hermione admiraba las obras prehistóricas, el amor que ella sentía por Harry. La inmensidad del sentimiento que los unía, la mutua necesidad de estar juntos. Inmediatamente su corazón volvió a latir, pero un nuevo sentimiento, algo diferente la embargó. Y al recordar a Neville, quiso creer que siempre había algo por hacer, que no todo estaba acabado. Besó al pequeño James en la cabeza, sabía que no debía molestarlo en la ardua tarea de dibujar, caminó hacia la cuna de su hijo más pequeño y lo sostuvo en sus brazos meciéndolo levemente.

- ¿Cómo estás mi vida?- susurró al pequeño sosteniéndolo de los brazos. La criatura sonrió a la vez que balbuceaba _mamá_ y tomaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Ginny y se lo llevaba a la boca-. ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó quitando su pelo de las manos del bebé-. Papi nos está cocinando- sonrió abrazando al pequeño-. ¿Sabías que amo mucho a tu padre?- Sirius volvió a reír y besó la mejilla de su madre dejándole una huella de saliva-. Yo también te quiero corazón…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró una voz a su espalda, a la vez que unos largos y fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura. Ginny se volteó sorprendida y sonrió a su marido.

- Me has asustado- le dijo sosteniendo más firmemente a su hijo en los brazos, ya que el pequeño se inclinaba hacia Harry pidiendo sus brazos.

- He venido a buscarlos para comer- le dijo tomando al pequeño.

- Entonces vamos yendo- se acomodó la falda, la cual se le había torcido al tener a Sirius en sus brazos y llamó a James- Lávate las manos antes de ir a la mesa- ordenó esperando a que su hijo mayor saliese de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó ya en la cocina un Harry ansioso a su mujer.

- ¡Todavía no lo he probado!- exclamó Ginny divertida mientras llevaba su tenedor a la boca. Haciendo un gesto exagerado al degustar cerró los ojos. Harry la miraba expectante, sin embargo la pelirroja demoró más de lo esperado, sonriendo abrió los ojos y miró al chico.

- ¿Y?

- Está delicioso…- murmuró –. No le digas nada…- se acercó a su rostro-. Pero está aun mejor que el que prepara mi madre- rió volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

- ¡Que no se entere!- se escandalizó probando el también la comida.

Sirius luego de comer dos platos llenos terminó dormido en los brazos de su madre. Harry había comprado helado de postre y había propuesto comerlo en la sala. James estaba a su lado con los labios manchados de chocolate mientras los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio. Harry lentamente levantó a su casi dormido hijo y lo llevó a su habitación, en donde con una toalla húmeda limpió su rostro, y luego lo acostó quedando rápidamente dormido. Detrás de él Ginny también acostó a Sirius, el pequeño adormecido solo emitió unos quejidos al ser separado del calor de su madre, pero ante el contacto del mullido colchón se calmó. Y cuando Ginny lo cubrió con la gruesa manta solo pudo ovillarse en si mismo y suspirar cansinamente para continuar durmiendo. Harry miró a Ginny y le sonrió cálidamente. Kreacher se encargaría de la vajilla y de ordenar el piso inferior por lo que tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la condujo a la habitación bostezando.

- ¿Qué hicieron con mis hermanos?- le preguntó Ginny mirando el reflejo de Harry poniéndose el piyama por el espejo de su tocador.

- George y Fred insistieron en jugar un partido de quidditch en la casa de tu madre, con Fred y Bill le ganamos a George, Charlie y Ron- comentó Harry sonriendo-. Luego Molly nos preparó unos refrigerios, hablamos un poco con tu padre y después vine para aquí con los niños y me puse a cocinar- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?

- Como siempre…- tomó el ancho cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello-. Recorrimos Londres _muggle_ y entramos a varias tiendas- se levantó del asiento como recordando algo-. ¡Cierto que te había traído un regalo!- dijo abriendo la puerta de su enorme armario. Con entusiasmo sacó una enorme bolsa blanca con una pulcra caligrafía dorada con el nombre de la tienda-. Espero que te guste- le dijo tendiéndosela hacia Harry.

- A ver qué tenemos por aquí…- dijo Harry quitando los papeles de seda que envolvían el regalo dentro de la bolsa-. Es pesado- comentó sosteniendo el enorme paquete ovalado.

- ¡Ábrelo!- chilló Ginny. Harry sonrió y quitó lo que quedaba del papel.

- Wow…- sólo pudo decir al ver lo que tenía en sus manos-. Es muy linda…- levantó la vista y observó el sonriente rostro de su mujer-. Y el color- rió suspirando a su vez-. Me encanta- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ginny.

- Póntela- le pidió tomando la prenda y desdoblándola.

- Pónmela tú- Harry estiró los brazos a ambos lados dejando vía libre a Ginny para vestirlo con el regalo. La pelirroja se acercó al chico y lo vistió con la gruesa tela. Acomodó las mangas sobre los brazos del chico y anudó, cuidando de cruzar debidamente antes las solapas de la prenda, a la cintura del chico el largo lazo del mismo género.

- Mírate- le ordenó con determinación viendo a su esposo.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la combinación de los colores?

- Hay un país que en su bandera lleva esos colores- lo abrazó-. Y al parecer aquí en Inglaterra hay varios inmigrantes. Además, es una combinación muy linda- besó con calidez su cuello observando el reflejo de ambos.

- ¿Recuerdas que recorrimos varias ciudades en la busca de esta combinación?

- Sí- asintió-. Y al final decidimos mandarla a hacer, pero nunca nos contactamos con nadie- rió.

- Gracias mi vida…- acarició las manos que lo abrazaban. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió. El albornoz rojo bordó caía a raudales a ambos lados del cuerpo de Harry, el ribete opaco de un color dorado al igual que el lazo, perfectamente ajustado a su cintura. Volteó mirando a su mujer y la besó dulcemente en la boca, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de ella.

- ¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó Ginny acariciando la espalda de su marido.

- ¿A dormir?- su tono era sugerente bajando sus labios hacia el cuello de la pelirroja.

- Tienes que descansar- intentó separarlo pero Harry continuaba besándola-. No te debes agitar cariño- musitó suavemente sintiendo como acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua.

- Seré suave- la abrazó obligándola a caminar junto a él hacia la cama.

- Pero…

- Shh…- la calló Harry inclinándose sobre ella la cual ya había caído recostada en la cama.

Ginny se hallaba reclinada sobre el torso de Harry, sintiendo como el corazón del chico latía con su típico _dub lub_ acompasadamente. El pecho, subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que la respiración. Harry la abrazaba con una de sus manos por la espalda, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras los dedos de la otra acariciaban el pequeño pero abultado vientre de Ginny. Él suspiró audiblemente haciendo que ella abriese los ojos y lo mirase.

- Pensé que estabas dormida- le dijo él acariciando ahora su mejilla.

- Estaba disfrutando de tus caricias- puso ambas manos a los lados de Harry y se sostuvo para elevarse y poder besar los labios del chico por un breve lapso.

- Al final no me has terminado de contar lo que han comprado…

- Mañana te los muestro…- cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir al recordar algo-. Le decía a Hermione que tenemos que ver como vamos a decorar la habitación de Lily. Está bien que faltan más de cuatro meses, casi cinco, pero es preferible tener todo preparado antes de que mi barriga se haga más grande.

- ¿Y cómo la quieres decorar?

- Todo rosa no… Ya sería demasiado empalagoso. No quiero hacer como hizo Fleur con Victoire.

- ¿Entonces?

- Había pensado una gama de rosa y verde. Con algunas flores en la pared y el mobiliario blanco. Vi en el callejón Diagon una cuna muy bonita. Aunque podemos pintar la cuna de Sirius, a esa altura ya no la estará usando.

- Si quieres le compramos una cuna nueva.

- ¿Te parece?- dudó –. Ya veremos… la cuna que te decía tiene unas flores talladas en los barrotes y por arriba una suave y traslúcida tela cae cubriendo la parte superior. El amable empleado me había dicho el nombre de la tela, pero ahora se me ha olvidado- suspiró acomodándose en el brazo de Harry, apoyando toda su espalda en la cama-. Después le pregunto a Hermione, ella se acordará.

- ¿Y tú que te has comprado?

- No me he comprado nada- lo miró-. Por el momento no pienso comprarme nada, no al menos hasta después de tener familia. Compré un poco de ropa para James y Sirius y además a ti te traje unas poleras muy abrigadas para este invierno- Harry se acomodó de costado, apoyándose en un hombro.

- No me las has mostrado- le dijo.

- Luego te las muestro cariño- bostezó como un gato y subió las mantas hasta su cuello-. ¿Dormimos?

- Yo apago la luz.- tomó su varita y apuntó hacia el techo, dejando toda la habitación en penumbras. Harry se acomodó en la cama dejando que su mujer lo cubriese con las sábanas y el edredón dorado, para luego abrazarla y quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

o0o0o

_Sentía su cuerpo liviano. La ingravidez que experimentaba le permitía caminar sin sentir el peso en sus pies. El pasillo de aquel lugar se le hacía conocido, sin embargo a la vez parecía lejano. A su lado pudo distinguir a Hermione que caminaba al igual que ella, de una forma impasible mirando intensamente hacia el frente. Las personas que se movían a su lado eran como una mancha borrosa que se difuminaba hacia atrás, al igual que el humo con el viento. Los susurros se perdían entre el repiqueteo de los zapatos y el ruido de la gente, pero en cambio solo se sentía como un molesto zumbido, similar al causado por el muffliato en una puerta. Caminando con más apremió creyó ver a Holly, ataviada en la túnica verde claro, caminando de un lado hacia otro sin detenerse a responder las preguntas que ocasionalmente le hacían. Continuando con el camino se halló frente a una puerta en donde rezaba aquel número conocido para ella. Con la mano temblorosa giró la perilla de la puerta y con un chirrido la abrió dejando a la vista el interior de la habitación._

_Sorprendida miró hacia la cama vacía. Las sábanas blancas cubrían el ancho de la cama, la falta de los jarrones llenos de flores y de los libros sobre la mesa de noche le dieron una extraña sensación.__ Sin saber por qué sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Una suave voz a su espalda la trajo a la realidad. Al voltearse la imagen del largo cabello de Luna cayendo por sus menudos hombros ensombreció su mirada. La joven se hallaba desmejorada y con la tristeza plasmada en la mirada. Instintivamente Ginny se tocó el vientre. Y en ese momento le entró el pánico. Su barriga estaba perfectamente plana. Miró a su lado a su cuñada, su vientre estaba abultado así como debería estarlo el suyo propio. Intentó preguntar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Movía los labios, pero nadie parecía percatarse. En ese momento otra figura detrás de su amiga la cual estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta la distrajo. Era Neville, con el rostro cansado y la barba crecida. Los ojos del chico estaban impregnados en lágrimas y movía las manos nerviosamente escurriéndola es su túnica._

_- Tengo malas noticias Ginny…- dijo la voz de su amigo perdiéndose en el aire, cayendo como una enorme piedra en lo profundo de su estómago. Impidiéndole respirar, impidiéndole gritar._

Ginny despertó asustada en la cama. La espalda sudada, al igual que su rostro y brazos, al estar en contacto con la fría habitación hicieron que se estremeciera de frío. Agitada se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con su bata adentrándose en el baño. Sin hacerse esperar, decidió llenar la bañera con el suficiente agua caliente que lograse quitarle el frío que sentía. Una vez calmada, evitando pensar en lo que había soñado volvió a su cama. Sin embargo el sueño no parecía querer volver a conciliarse con su cuerpo. Suspirando tanteó con su mano la varita que se hallaba sobre su mesa de noche. Con un _Lumos_ se levantó nuevamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre su tocador, la aguja pequeña marcaba las seis y la aguja más grande marcaba las doce. Vacilando, se asomó por la ventana y observó como las estrellas se ocultaban en el horizonte del oeste, a su vez que un leve resplandor comenzaba a aclarar la oscuridad aparente de la noche dando paso a un azul oscuro en el limpio cielo. Cerrándose la bata con seguridad observó una vez más a su marido dormir, sonrió al verlo girarse en la cama haciendo unos extraños ruidos con la boca. Se acercó a su lado y le cubrió los brazos destapados, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando el sol ya había tomado un lugar más amplio en el paisaje Ginny se hallaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Frente a ella una enorme taza de chocolate humeante acompañada de unas galletas de avena le hacían compañía. La carpeta que con Hermione habían armado en la biblioteca estaba abierta a la par con muchas hijas desperdigadas sobre el ancho de la madera. La pelirroja anotaba airosa sobre un pergamino pequeñas cosas que leía y le parecía necesario recalcar. Un repiqueteo en la ventana la sacó de su cavilación. La lechuza del diario había llegado. Tomando una moneda del bolsillo de su albornoz le desató el diario y se dispuso a leerlo. Al rato lo dejó a un lado y observó la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Esa mañana irían con Hermione a ver a Neville. Ese día, tenía el presentimiento, que sería clave en el futuro de su familia. Sonriendo, intentando ser positiva se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Tomó la lista que había armado y se dirigió a la nevera. Harry merecía que su primera comida de ese día fuese inolvidable.

* * *

Por ahora creo que seguiré con este ritmo, lo más interesante se está aproximando, así que en dos o tres capítulos se descubrirá una de las cosas más fuertes de la historia. Como siempre digo, quiero citar esta enfermedad de la forma más sutil posible, si a alguno le parece muy agresivo hagan el favor de hacérmelo saber.

No se olviden de pasar por **A través de tus pupilas**, lo encuentran en mi profile.

Les dejo muchos saludos, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, y en estos momentos de la historia es en donde más los necesito, como les dije es difícil de escribir. Besos.

Jor


	12. Soluciones y dilemas

**Soluciones y dilemas**

- ¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Harry mientras observaba a su mujer vestirse.

- Hermione me acompañará a San Mungo- le dijo.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No- lo miró mientras terminaba de abrocharse una gruesa campera-. Hoy tengo un control, de rutina, ya sabes- hizo un ademán con la mano-. Y como ella también tiene uno, aprovechamos así de esa forma nos hacemos compañía mutuamente- le sonrió acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso.

- ¿No has tenido control la semana pasada?- interrogó con duda.

- ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?- rió intentando simular su nerviosismo-. Claro que sí cariño, pero tengo que hacer unos estudios que me recomendó Luna. Ella está más al tanto de todas estas cosas, y me dijo que sería bueno que tato Hermione como yo nos hiciéramos uno- Harry asintió continuando con la lectura del diario-. ¿Y tú que harás?

- Tal vez deje a los chicos con tu madre y vaya a visitar el ministerio. Así de paso invito a Ron a comer algo al Caldero Chorreante.

- Me parece perfecto- respondió terminando de acomodarse las solapas de su abrigo.

- ¿A qué hora regresarás?

- Yo calculo que antes de las tres de la tarde ya tendría que estar de vuelta. Pasaré a buscar a los niños por la madriguera entonces, tú tómate el tiempo que quieras cariño- murmuró mientras tomaba su bolso el cual se hallaba sobre una silla.

- Ten cuidado Gin- le pidió besándola suavemente.

- Te amo, tú también ten cuidado- y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala perdiéndose en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

o0o0o

- ¡Harry querido!- exclamó Molly al verlo aparecerse en el jardín de su casa, ella se hallaba alimentando a las gallinas.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Molly?

- Bien querido- se inclinó hacia sus nietos-. ¿Y cómo están estos pequeñines?- alzó a Sirius del brazo de su padre -. ¿Y usted cuando comenzará a caminar?- le preguntó al pequeño el cual comenzó a reír moviendo sus brazos.

- Caminará cuando Ginny deje de consentirlo- comentó Harry-. Se ha puesto celoso de su embarazo, como bien usted sabe, los niños son muy perceptibles a ello.

- Entiendo, Ron cuando quedé embarazada de mi hija también se había puesto celoso.

- ¿Tardó en caminar?

- Así es, hasta que Ginny no nació no quiso mover sus piececitos. Sus primeros pasos los dio cuando quiso ver su hermanita en la cuna de San Mungo. Y como nadie lo acercó tuvo que hacerlo por si solo, desde ese momento nunca más se detuvo- sonrió-. ¿Y tú como te sientes?- acarició su brazo.

- Muy bien, las pociones han surtido el efecto deseado.

- Te noto más repuesto- observó-. ¿Has aumentado de peso?

- Un poco, Neville me dijo que era normal que lo hiciera, por ahora he vuelto a mi peso normal.

- Eso es bueno.

- Sí, Ginny también lo ha notado, y la siento más alegre. Usted sabe que a ella le cuesta demostrar lo que siente, sin embargo la noto más contenta, con más vida, no sé si me entiende…- sonrió suavemente con los ojos radiantes.

- Oh claro que sí cariño- acarició su mejilla mientras lo tomaba del brazo con afecto y entraban a la casa.

o0o0o

- ¿Y le ha gustado?- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

- Le ha encantado- respondió contenta-. Realmente ha quedado fascinado.

- ¿Y tú como estás?- indagó mientras las puertas del cubículo se cerraban, eran pocos los que se hallaban dentro.

- Un poco mejor. Anoche cuando llegué a casa Harry había cocinado para nosotros. La sala estaba perfectamente limpia y los niños estaban tranquilos.

- ¿Todo eso lo hizo el solo?

- Sí- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron de él-. Le compró a James lápices de colores _muggles_, es impresionante la cantidad de matices que tienen…

- Yo también quería comprarle una caja a Rose cuando sea un poco más grande.

- Se ve que es más fácil para ellos trazar con esos palos. James nos dibujó a Harry y a mí tomados de la mano- sonrió-. No sabes que hermoso que es ese dibujo.

- Por ello estás tan contenta…- sonrió feliz.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- la miró con sorpresa.

- Si no fuera importante no me lo estarías contando- se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes razón, lo que sucede es que con solo ver lo que hizo- se llevó una mano al pecho-, te juro que me llenó de ganas de continuar, no sé por qué…

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- se detuvo mirando hacia una esquina-. ¡Luna!- saludó moviendo su mano.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó la rubia acercándose vestida con su traje verde- ¿Cómo has estado?- besó su mejilla-. ¡Ginny!- la saludó por igual-. ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

- Hemos venido a hablar con Neville- respondió la pelirroja mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Cierto…- dijo pensativa-. Nev algo me había comentado- sonrió tenuemente-. Esperen aquí- señaló unas butacas-, ahora mismo lo voy a buscar.

- No te hagas problema- se excusó Hermione-. Nosotras podemos…

- Yo lo hago…- respondió perdiéndose entre las habitaciones.

o0o0o

- Nev…- susurró Luna a su marido el cual estaba inclinado sobre un microscopio observando unas muestras junto a un caldero burbujeante y una daga de plata.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- le preguntó sin mirarla, anotando unos números en una planilla a su lado.

- Tienes visitas…- le respondió comenzando a masajear la espalda masculina.

- Diles que estoy ocupado- comentó él girando en el lugar y tomando a su mujer de la cintura.

- Tú las querrás recibir…

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó hundiendo su rostro en el estómago de ella.

- Ginny y Hermione- Neville cambió la expresión cansada de su rostro a una de total atención.

- Si…- suspiró-. Diles que pasen a mi despacho, busco unas carpetas y voy para allí- dijo separándose de ella, cabizbajo.

- Nev…- Luna le tomó la mano-. Yo sé, yo confío en que todo va a estar bien.

- No sé Luna… Tú conoces como son estas patologías…

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Neville- musitó-. Tú siempre me lo decías cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

- Pero es que tengo que ser realista. Estos casos…- ella lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- Siempre algo se puede hacer. ¿Las investigaciones que has estado haciendo fueron en vano?

- No, pero…

- Ya sé que todavía falta mucho por buscar, mucho por estudiar…- lo abrazó-. Pero si para los _muggles_ funciona, aunque sea en un porcentaje menor…

- Nosotros no somos _muggles_ Luna…

- Es casi lo mismo, no te pongas en esta postura por favor…

- Pero yo…- la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en la claridad del azul que ellos irradiaban.

- Yo confío en ti. Te he visto trabajar. Y siempre has acertado en tus conjeturas…- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

- No me creo capaz…

- Tienes que dejar de lado los sentimientos en este momento mi vida…- los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas-. Lo que él necesita ahora es un medimago que pueda curar lo que tiene. Y tú eres ese medimago, el más indicado.

- Es que no entiendes, de solo saber que su vida está en mis manos…

- Harry siempre tuvo la vida de todos nosotros en sus manos y nunca nos falló- sonrió-. ¿Acaso no te confió a ti matar a Nagiri?

- Si pero fue porque Ron…

- Harry te ha dicho que no fue por eso, él confía en ti y sabe que eres muy capaz- explicó con la mirada radiante-. Mi amor, tú lo has demostrado protegiéndonos a todos de los hermanos Carrow, lo has demostrado salvando la vida de personas que ni siquiera conoces…

- Pero es Harry…

- Y más aún, él es Harry. Es nuestro amigo, nuestro líder. Y sabes bien que tú puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Me crees capaz?

- Yo he sido testigo de tus noches investigando su patología. No estás lejos de descubrir si _eso_ será suficiente para su recuperación…

- Lo es muchas veces para los _muggles_…

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo será para un mago? ¿No has encontrado una poción que se asemeje a los medicamentos administrados?

- Si…

- Neville, yo sé. Yo lo siento en mi corazón. Sé que todo saldrá bien, sé que tú lograrás curarlo y harás que él y toda su familia recupere la felicidad que tanto merecen- lo volvió a abrazar.

- Tienes razón… Yo soy capaz de hacerlo. Yo podré curarlo…- Neville cerró los ojos y cedió ante las caricias de su mujer.

o0o0o

Ginny miraba en silencio la punta de sus zapatos. Suspirando fijó su vista en la puerta de la sala frente a las butacas. Hacía al menos diez minutos que Luna se había alejado, y aun no tenían noticias de ella. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los zapatos, ya no sabía que hacer. Hermione a su lado se encontraba en silencio, con su pequeño bolso apretado en sus piernas y la mirada perdida al igual que ella. En esos momentos hubiese deseado mejorar su legeremancia para lograr saber lo que su amiga pensaba. Siempre sus pensamientos habían sido acertados en el pasado, confiaba en que no ocultaba nada, sin embargo en esos momentos cualquier vacilación le daba razón suficiente para desconfiar. Sabía que su amiga no lo hacía de mala persona, sino más bien para ayudarla, para evitarle un problema de más. Sin embargo ella no dejaba de sentirse perseguida.

Las personas iban y venían por el pasillo, era un constante tumulto. Pero para ella simplemente eran ruidos, sonidos lejanos que la rodeaban, carentes de sentido. La ambigüedad de la sala le daba temor, la desinformación, la incertidumbre. Por fin se dejarían en claro muchísimos puntos en donde nada encajaba, por fin hallaría muchas respuestas a todas esas preguntas que la agobiaban.

La figura de Luna, con el cabello suelto y el cuerpo delgado, caminando despreocupadamente hacía donde se encontraban la sacó de sus cavilaciones, al igual que a Hermione.

- Chicas…- susurró la rubia moviendo su larga melena hacia un lado-. Hagan el favor de pasar al despacho de Neville, él en cualquier momento está con ustedes…- caminó con gracia hasta una puerta y se adentró en ella seguida de Hermione y Ginny. Ambas se sentaron en unas butacas frente al escritorio y Luna lo hizo en el enorme sillón reclinable de su marido.

- ¿Cómo has estado Luna?- preguntó la castaña intentando terminar con ese silencio que se había asentado.

- Con mucho trabajo, el invierno está siendo muy duro en toda Inglaterra. La gripe de dragón ha tenido un brote fatal…- sonrió-. Pero no las quiero acomplejar con el tema. ¿Cómo van sus embarazos?

- Muy bien, creciendo día a día…- respondió Ginny acariciando su abultada barriga.

- Con Neville estamos pensando en traer un niño al mundo- se encogió de hombros-. Pero con su continua investigación sería complicada la crianza de un pequeño.

- ¿Pero tú lo has hablado con él?- indagó Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té que anteriormente la rubia le había ofrecido.

- No… en realidad sí, pero en el momento de hablarlo no se le dio tanta importancia. Éramos jóvenes ambos y estábamos preocupados en crecer profesionalmente que en tener hijos. Pero ahora, no sé…

- Los años pasan…

- No es eso, sé que aun somos jóvenes. Él apenas tiene veinticuatro años y yo veintitrés, pero al verlas a ustedes- las miró con una sonrisa torcida-, con sus familias, con sus hijos. Es como si ese deseo se hubiese vuelto más real que nunca.

- Entonces no lo pienses más…- Ginny extendió su mano sobre el escritorio y tomó la de Luna-. Lo más lindo que te puede pasar es tener una familia. Por todo lo que conozco a Neville…- suspiró-. Sé perfectamente que ante la mínima mención de eso, él aceptará con gusto. En ese sentido es muy parecido a Harry, él creció sin sus padres, por ello estará dispuesto a darles a sus hijos toda esa felicidad de la que él se vio privado.

- Gracias por las palabras Ginny- respondió Luna emocionada-. No lo había pensado así, en estos momentos ya no sé ni lo que pienso- sonrió-. Tienes toda la razón, si sólo lo hablara con él, sé que aceptará.

- ¡Así se habla!- la alentó Hermione-. Ustedes dos tendrán unos hijos maravillosos. Creo que el único punto de conflicto será saber en que casa quedaran los pequeños…

- Es lógico que serán de Ravenclaw como la madre…

- O de Gryffindor como el padre…- las tres rieron a carcajada limpia, disfrutando del momento compartido.

- ¿Y tú como llevas el embarazo Ginny?- indagó Luna luego de haberle preguntado lo mismo a Hermione.

- El embarazo de James fue el mejor de los tres. Este último mes el dolor de espalda me está matando…- hizo una extraña mueca con sus labios-. Es tremendo.

- ¿Estás haciendo esfuerzos de más?

- Hago lo que normalmente hago siempre- se encogió de hombros.

- No le creas Luna- discrepó Hermione-. Ella se está esforzando más que nunca, yo me he cansado de decírselo. Pero no me hace caso…

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

- Ella ahora cuida de sus hijos y también de Harry. Ni hablar de que está embarazada y además muy consternada con el tema de la enfermedad.

- Ginny, es comprensible que estés preocupada, pero no es saludable que te sobreesfuerces. Piensa en la pequeña que llevas en tu vientre cariño- comentó Luna mirándola con preocupación.

- Lily está bien, los últimos estudios han dado muy buenos resultados ¡gracias a Merlín!- vaciló por lo que iba a decir, pero no tenía que ocultarlo-. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero he comprado una poción para no transmitirle el estrés a ella…

- ¡Ginny!- la retaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

- Ginny quiero que dejes de tomar eso ya mismo- exigió Luna mirándola con dureza-. No puedo creer que una mujer como tú ande tomando esas pociones de cuarta, que lo único que hacen es empeorar la situación. Si bien es cierto que te sentirás mejor, con el correr del tiempo todo eso que te has ahorrado caerá sobre ti sin miramientos- tomó aire-. Y puede llegar a ser catastrófico- explicó.

- Pero en la boticaria me dijeron…

- Son todas mentiras Ginny- la miró con preocupación-. ¿Hace cuanto que estás tomando esas pociones?

- Alrededor de dos semanas…

- Al menos es poco tiempo. Apenas hables con Neville quiero que vengas conmigo y te hagas unos estudios.

- ¿Pero entonces no hay nada que pueda tomar para recuperar energías?

- Claro que lo hay Ginny, pero tiene que ser expresamente recomendado por un medimago, o bien un sanador- suspiró-. Ese tipo de pociones hay que tomarlas con sutileza, deben estar eficientemente recetadas. Todo debe estar en correcto orden, y su administración debe ser estructurada. Si te olvidas de tomarla una vez, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos. Al igual si la tomas en exceso.

- ¿Es recomendable que una mujer embarazada tome una poción que signifique semejantes riesgos?- preguntó Hermione dudosa.

- Siempre y cuando la madre se asegure de tomar como corresponde la poción no hay problema alguno. Claro, solo siempre y cuando ella la tome.

- ¿No hay contraindicaciones?

- Toda poción tiene contraindicaciones, tú bien lo sabes Hermione. Por eso mismo hay que saber en que momentos tomarla.

- ¿Tú puedes recetarme esa poción?- inquirió Ginny-. Es decir, ¿yo me veo en condiciones de tomarla?

- Creo que el grado de estrés que tienes es una causa justa. Sin embargo antes de ello debo hacerte las pruebas pertinentes. Además tienes que ser consciente del riesgo que conlleva tomarla y lo que podría desencadenar su mala administración.

- Soy consciente de los riesgos que tomo Luna. Lo importante para mí en este momento es el bienestar de mis tres hijos y el de Harry.

- La persona más perjudicada si tú te pones mal será la pequeña de tu vientre, quiero que lo tengas claro.

- Ginny…- interrumpió Hermione dubitativa-. Creo que sería mejor que no tomes una poción con estas características…

- Yo opino lo mismo- la apoyó la rubia-. Ginny tú con todo lo que estás viviendo podrías olvidar de tomarla, y su administración debe ser exacta.

- ¿Puedes recetármela?- inquirió con fastidio-. Si un medimago lo puede hacer, por algo es ¿o no?- se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien- aceptó luego de mirar largamente a la pelirroja a los ojos-, estás en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras- apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio cediendo a la petición-. Pero por favor Ginny…- se acercó-. Quiero que me prometas que no olvidarás nunca tomarla.

- No lo olvidaré Luna, del que yo esté bien dependen Harry y mis hijos.

- Está bien- suspiró-. Te haré los estudios necesarios y prepararé la poción.

- ¿Tarda en estar lista?

- No, su preparación es similar a la de la poción multijugos…

- ¿Tardará un mes?

- No, déjame terminar. La poción está preparada. Lo único que hay que hacer es mezclarla con unas gotas de tu sangre y también con sangre de unicornio, eso reforzará las cualidades que tiene, además se amoldará a tu organismo- levantó la vista observando como Neville entraba al despacho.

- Buenos días chicas- Neville saludó a Ginny y a Luna y luego se paró junto a su mujer.

- Siéntate cariño- Luna se levantó.- Búscame en el piso así hacemos eso Ginny- sonrió-. Hasta pronto.

Cuando Luna salió del despacho Neville tomó lugar en su sillón y comenzó a acomodar unos papeles-. ¿Cómo están sus embarazos?

- Muy bien- respondió la castaña.

- Bien- dijo.

- Neville…- Ginny lo llamó-. Yo quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo. Estoy preparada para lo que sea. Por más mala que sea la noticia, yo estoy preparada…

- Ginny, no hagas un mundo de algo que ni siquiera he dicho. Las noticias no son buenas ni malas. Solamente quiero ponerte al tanto de todo lo que concierne a la evolución de Harry y a puntos específicos de la enfermedad a los cuales debes estar preparada para afrontarlos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Hermione no te ha dicho nada de la enfermedad _muggle_?

- Algo investigamos en una biblioteca.

- Entonces debes tener en claro algunos de los síntomas.

- Más o menos…

- Con las pociones que hemos administrado a Harry logramos detener el avance de la enfermedad. Cosa que no quiere decir que la hayamos erradicado. En cualquier momento puede que las pociones ya no surtan efecto y que haya que aumentar la dosis. Lo que buscamos es erradicarla, por eso mismo aumentaremos la administración. Todavía estoy en proceso de una poción mejorada o bien más dosis por día. Yo te lo diré cuando lo tenga perfectamente calculado.

- ¿Afectará a Harry de alguna forma?

- Como sabes toda poción tiene efectos secundarios- se encogió de hombros-. No serán los mismos que surgen de la quimioterapia de la enfermedad _muggle…_

- ¿Quimio qué?

- Quimioterapia, el tratamiento de la leucemia _muggle_. Consiste en muchos medicamentos y diversos usos de aparatos que debilitan al paciente de una manera diferente a la nuestra.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Ayudan a erradicar la enfermedad pero lo debilitan. Sé que es atípico, pero es así. Nosotros manejamos situaciones no tan drásticas, es cierto que el paciente se debilita, pero no de igual manera- suspiró-. Eso es justamente lo que quiero explicarte Ginny.

- Si necesitan hablar en privado yo me retiro- dijo Hermione incómoda, sentía que estaba de más en esa conversación.

- No por favor amiga, quédate conmigo- pidió Ginny débilmente.

- Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes- dijo Neville con voz suave-. Es bueno que estés enterada tú también.

- Gracias- respondió la castaña sonriendo levemente.

- Harry con la nueva administración quedará debilitado- retomó Neville-. Su magia disminuirá inaudiblemente y por momentos tendrá picos impensados. El tratamiento _muggle_ los hace subir de peso y que el cabello se les caiga. El cabello a Harry no se le caerá pero sospecho una pérdida de masa muscular. Tendrá cambios de humor muy drásticos, y seguramente aparecerán magulladuras en su piel y correrá riesgos de lastimarse fácilmente y perder mucha sangre.

- Entonces lo tengo que encerrar en una caja de cristal y evitar que le pase algo…- murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

- No Ginny, lo que tienes que haces es hablar con él y aconsejarlo sobre lo que es mejor para su salud- explicó ante la clara ironía de ella, sabiendo el dolor que sentía-. Yo quiero que tú seas su apoyo, tú eres la única que logrará mantenerlo en pie, la que logrará que esté de buen humor. Eso es fundamental para el tratamiento.

- Eso lo tengo claro…

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero que estés preparada para lo que puede venir. Yo no sé como aceptará el cuerpo de Harry semejante dote de pociones.

- ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres Neville? Te pido que no me andes con vueltas, yo quiero las cosas concisas…

- Ginny- la detuvo levantando una mano-. No me es fácil hablar de esto contigo…- suspiró inclinándose en el sillón hacia delante-. No tengo en mis manos la respuesta de lo que puede llegar a pasar. No se me ocurre otra cosa que decirte- se encogió de hombros-. Te había dicho que le padre de Draco Malfoy falleció de esta enfermedad. Sería bueno que hables con él…

- Momento…- vaciló Hermione-. ¿Insinúas que Ginny debe hablar con Malfoy?

- Exacto- Hermione rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos sobre su abultado vientre.

- ¿Tienes la dirección?- preguntó la pelirroja decidida en hacer lo que fuese necesario.

- Yo te la daré, creo que el hablar con él te será de mucha ayuda.

- Está bien, hablaré con Draco. Creo que las cosas quedaron dentro del todo en buenos parámetros, no creo que se niegue…

- Él mismo me dijo cuando me comuniqué con él, dijo que no tenía problemas en reunirse contigo para hablar- Ginny lo miró sorprendida y asintió.

- ¿Tienes algo más para decirme?

- Por el momento no, ando investigando un método _muggle_, no te puedo dar detalles por el momento, pero creo que las investigaciones van por un buen ámbito.

- Perfecto- la pelirroja se levantó-. Muchas gracias por todo Neville, yo me mantendré comunicada contigo, y hablaré con Draco.

- Vayan con cuidado- pidió el chico saludando a ambas mujeres las cuales salían del despacho, no sin antes darle a Ginny el teléfono del chico.

Ginny cerró los ojos y acarició de forma espontánea su barriga. Espiró el aire que tenía atrapado en su garganta en un audible suspiro y se recostó contra la fría pared del pasillo. Hermione a su lado acarició su hombro y la abrazó con ternura, esperando a que su amiga descargara su frustración allí, sin embargo Ginny no lloró, cerró los ojos con fuerzas al igual que sus puños, y aguantó, tragó con dificultad el nudo que inundaba su paladar, movió su lengua en un lento movimiento y se permitió relajar el cuerpo, sin que las lágrimas inundaran su clara visión, debía salvar a Harry a cualquier costo.

Los análisis de Luna simplemente fueron de rutina, los resultados fueron obtenidos con rapidez, de algo debía servir ser amiga de los medimagos y sanadores del hospital, además sin mencionar el hecho de ser la esposa de Harry Potter, y una reconocida jugadora de quidditch ya retirada.

Luna estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras revolvía una poción en su caldero, cuando golpearon la puerta permitió el paso con su suave voz, y al ver a sus amigas entrar se levantó con gracia y les sonrió con dulzura.

- Estoy preparando la poción Ginny- anunció volviendo a su silla.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ven a mi lado- le pidió, luego miró a Hermione-. Tú deberías estar cerca de ella, por si acaso- Luna destapó un pequeño tubo de cristal lleno de un líquido blancuzco, y lo vertió sobre una pequeña redoma; de entre un grueso paño de algodón blanco sacó una larga aguja plateada y la pasó por el fuego de un minúsculo mechero. Luna tendió su mano a Ginny-. Dame tu mano- le pidió. La pelirroja con los dedos temblorosos acercó su extremidad y miró expectante la larga aguja de plata. Cerró los ojos al verla acercarse a la punta de su dedo índice, y al sentir el pinchazo sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban, notó como Hermione la sostenía por los brazos y la ayudaba a caminar hacia su asiento. Luna trabajó con rapidez, vertió la gota de sangre sobre la redoma, mezcló con suavidad su contenido el cual al acercarlo al fuego desprendió un resplandor plateado y el líquido tomó un color rosado, el cual volcó con cuidado sobre el caldero humeante revolviendo dos para allí y tres para acá, una más para aquel lado, y luego nuevamente para allá. El contenido no centelló esta vez, sino que tomó un color ocre con una consistencia arenosa. Con cuidado de no quemarse lo filtró metiéndolo en una botella de cristal que luego tapó con un corcho labrado y se lo entregó a Ginny, la cual miraba atenta los movimientos de la rubia.

- Gracias Luna- le sonrió suavemente.

- Ginny escúchame- le dijo con gravedad-. Una cucharadita al día, esas cucharillas de té…- movió los dedos algo nerviosa-. O mejor toma- dijo mientras acaba de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una cuchara plateada-. Al ras, más no podrás poner porque se volcaría, pero menos no. Debes tomar todos los días a las ocho de la noche una medida así- tendió el utensilio- Por favor, sabes los riesgos que corres…

- Lo sé Luna- la miró con los ojos brillantes-, muchas gracias- la abrazó de improviso sintiéndose reconfortada por las caricias de la chica en su cabello, todo estaba de su lado, había gente que la apoyaba y la sostenía cuando estaba a punto de caer, nada tendría que salir mal.

o0o0o

Sirius dormía en sus brazos mientras el pequeño James a su lado lamía con ganas una varita de regaliz que le había comprado en el camino hacia la madriguera. Ginny dejó las compras que había hecho sobre la mesilla de té y subió con lentitud las escaleras para dormir a la criatura. Tuvo la precaución de subir los barrotes de la cuna, Sirius a pesar de no caminar todavía era suficientemente capaz de gatear y bajar de su camita. La pelirroja sonrió al verlo dormir y con afecto arrulló su mejilla y acomodó el cabello hacia un lado de su rostro, suspirando bajó las escaleras y limpió las manos de su hijo mayor dándole permiso para mirar la televisión en el cuarto que compartía con Harry.

Ginny se sentó sobre uno de los mullidos sillones luego de acomodar las compras hechas, acarició su barriga como tantas veces lo había hecho en ese día y fijó su vista en ningún punto en particular. Las palabras de Neville acudían a su mente una y otra vez. Las cosas empeorarían, eso lo tenía claro, de solo pensarlo su piel se erizó y un cruento frío recorrió su espina dorsal. Se abrazó ella misma y se acurrucó levantando sus piernas poniéndolas sobre el sillón. Tomó su varita y encendió la chimenea, a pesar de la calidez que se encerraba en el hogar tenía frío en esos momentos. Tomó su bolso el cual estaba perdido entre los grandes almohadones del asiento doble, observó la botella reducida que Luna le había dado. La pequeña cuchara a su lado, sus dedos acariciaron casi por inercia la bifurcación del cuello de la botella hacia su cuerpo y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, en los riesgos que tenía en sus manos, en todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Sobre uno de los sillones, tirado al descuido se hallaba el teléfono inalámbrico que Harry había comprado, la pequeña luz en uno de sus costados titilaba en un color verde, lo que significaba que estaba suficientemente cargado de batería. Ginny se quedó colgada de él, observando como aquella luz iba y venía a un ritmo fijo y acompasado. Sin pensar en nada lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó, alargó el brazo y con sus dedos firmes lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, Harry había insistido mucho en que compraran uno, al principio tanto ella como Ron eran reticentes a ello, pero luego Harry junto a Hermione terminaron de convencerlos. La cuestión es que toda familia mágica de su generación poseían un teléfono de esos, gran influencia tuvo el hecho de que en el Ministerio de Magia hayan comenzado a usarlos. En ese momento, mientras recordaba como había ido con Harry a un negocio de electrónica también recordó un número, un pequeño papel doblado que quemaba en su bolso ante la expectación de ser abierto. _El teléfono de Malfoy…_ Neville se lo había dado para que congenien una cita, Ginny sabía que si hablaba con él podría obtener algo provechoso. Pero el sólo hecho de hablar con él hacía que un nudo se le formara en el estómago.

Recordaba perfectamente que Draco muchas veces se resistió a torturarlos en las rebeliones del ED cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado fuera del colegio, recordó como en otras ocasiones se habían encontrado ayudándose de una manera silenciosa. Recordó como había sufrido ante la perspectiva de la muerte de su familia, y a pesar de no ser cercanos, de alguna manera sabía que había cambiado. La mujer con la que se había casado era compañera suya en varias clases, hasta les había tocado trabajar en conjunto, _Astoria, sí así se llamaba…_ recordó. Juntando valor metió la mano dentro de su bolso y hurgó en él hasta dar con el pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado, al sacarlo observó su blanca mano y a sus dedos alisando el papel. Sus ojos miraron los números desprolijos de Neville y sin pensarlo una vez más tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó. Cada número fue apretado con cuidado, con miedo a equivocarse, suspiró cuando el último dígito fue marcado y esperó al tono de llamada. El tercer pitido se vio cortado, varios ruidos en el fondo se oyeron.

_- __Hola_…- dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada, Ginny se quedó en silencio-. _¿Hay alguien allí?_

- Ehh… Hola, sí- cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, de repente comenzó a sentir calor-. Quisiera hablar con el señor Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy.

_- Si, ¿con qué motivo lo busca?-_ preguntó la voz.

- Yo soy Ginevra Weasley y creo…

_- ¡Ginny!-_ dijo la voz con alegría-. _Habla Astoria, ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?_

- Hola Astoria- sonrió aliviada-. No me di cuenta que eras tú.

_- Hace años que no nos vemos Ginny. _

- Sí, mucho tiempo…

_- Me enteré que has tenido niños, yo también he tenido uno, se llama Scorpius._

- Con Harry hemos tenido dos hijos, James y Sirius, y la pequeña Lily viene en camino.

_- ¿Tres? Wow, creo que Draco me mataría si llego a tener dos niños más, ya el que tenemos es un torbellino_- rió alegre-. _¿Qué es lo que deseas cariño?_

_- _Necesitaba hablar con Malfoy, verás Neville Longbotton me ha dado el teléfono…

- _Ah…-_ la voz sonó triste-. _Sí ya estoy enterada… Ya mismo te lo llamo._

- Gracias Astoria.

_- No, gracias a ti Ginny por confiar en nosotros, ya sabes después de todo lo que pasó no hemos disfrutado de grandes elogios_- rió suavemente-. _Te espero así tomamos el té Ginny, siempre fuiste una gran persona_- la pelirroja sonrió soliéndose más aliviada.

_- ¿Quién es Astoria?-_ preguntó una voz masculina la cual Ginny reconoció al instante-. _Sí, entiendo_- al parecer Astoria le había respondido pero Ginny no la había escuchado- _Ten a Scorpius así hablo con tranquilidad_- un breve silencio inundó la línea-. _Habla Draco._

- Ho- hola Malfoy, habla Ginevra.

_- ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo Weasley?_- dijo el chico con voz cortés.

- Acá andamos…

- _Entiendo… Sé para qué llamaste, pensé que no lo ibas a hacer._

- Pues ya ves.

_- Longbottom habrá hecho mucho mérito para convencerte._

- La verdad que no, al principio dudé, pero creo que es momento de dejar las diferencias de lado ante esta situación.

_- Tienes toda la razón, lo que pasa con Potter es un tema delicado._

- Si… Yo te quería pedir ayuda, en realidad quería hablar contigo… No sé, vernos en algún lado. Me enteré que tu padre…

_- Falleció hace dos años de la misma enfermedad que padece Harry… En ese momento no estaba claro lo que tenía, además al ser un ex mortifago te imaginarás la importancia que le dieron._

- Lo siento.

_- No lo hagas, él solo se lo buscó_- se quedó callado por un momento-. _Cuando quieras podemos reunirnos en el Caldero Chorreante o en donde gustes y hablamos tranquilos._

- Gracias…- se le quebró la voz-. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo…

_- Creo que de__ a poco iré redimiendo todo el mal que he hecho._

- En serio, no sabes como te lo agradezco…-Draco no respondió-. ¿Te parece bien el próximo lunes en el Caldero Chorreante a las diez de la mañana?

_- Es perfecto.__ Bien, entonces nos vemos el próximo lunes Weasley._

- Bien, mándale mis saludos a Astoria.

_- Serán dados_- Draco cortó, dejando a una Ginny anonadada.

Cuando el reloj dio las siete campanadas se levantó presurosa y se dispuso a cocinar. Harry le había pedido sopa de calabaza y carne hervida con muchas verduras. No usó magia para cocinar, necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma, y tal vez al lavar, pelar y cortar ella misma las hortalizas lograría que todos los nervios difundieran de alguna manera de su cuerpo. Cuando cada alimento estaba perfectamente predispuesto sobre cada hornalla, Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador. La botella de la poción la había guardado entre unas cuantas latas de conservas, que sabía, Harry era imposible que las tocara. Miró el reloj, siete y media marcaba, y justo en ese instante sintió como la chimenea de la sala refulgía con furia.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Harry en la chimenea, seguramente desde la casa de Ron- ¡Ginny apaga la chimenea!

- ¡Ahí voy!- respondió la pelirroja saliendo de su pensamientos, se levantó presurosa y corrió hacia la sala apagando el fuego de su hogar.

- ¡Ginny!- la retó Harry al salir de aquel lugar rodeado de fuego verde- ¿Por qué has prendido la chimenea?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Tenía frío- le respondió en un suave susurro-. No me sentía del todo bien y me agarró frío- Harry le sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella. Los ojos brillantes de amor demostraban todo lo que sentía por ese pequeño cuerpo que estaba enfrente suyo, y eso Ginny lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando Harry la tomó por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo la pelirroja no hizo más que hundir su nariz en el pecho de Harry y aspirar su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que tanto adoraba. Y pensó, sin querer, que en ningún otra persona ese perfume olería de esa forma. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, queriendo grabar en su mente ese color, esa expresión, el tacto de su mano con el nacimiento de su cabello, con la aspereza de su mentón. Y sin evitarlo un enorme agujero se formó en su pecho haciendo que todo se quebrara a su alrededor. Se separó de Harry como si quemara y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, y no se podía permitir eso frente a él, no en esos momentos. Intentando recobrar un poco su sentido alzó la mirada y la volvió a bajar. Harry no daba muestras de preocupación, pero él era así, sabía las cosas sin aparentarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo de comer?- le preguntó el chico intentando desplazar el extraño momento.

- Lo que me habías pedido Harry- respondió ella tratando de que su voz sonara convincente, entonces se dirigió a la cocina, intentando alargar el tiempo, así lograba borrar de su mente esos pensamientos. Harry la siguió por detrás, no queriendo irrumpir en sus momentos de soledad, sabía que Ginny en ese sentido era bastante reservada.

- Iré a ver a los niños- dijo entonces el chico-. ¿Están arriba?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesada de la cocina, cuando sintió los pasos acompasados de su esposo subir por las escaleras permitió que su cuerpo se relajara, los brazos le temblaban de impotencia, sin embargo se prometió ser fuerte y despistando su mente comenzó a revolver la comida que estaba preparando, de esa forma, mantendría su mente ocupada nuevamente.

o0o0o

Harry conocía lo suficiente a Ginny como para saber que no estaba bien. Pero por más que lo intentara, ella sola se lo tendría que decir, a la fuerza no lograría que ella hablara. En cuanto a sus miedos, a sus sentimientos, siempre fue una mujer muy callada, y muchas veces, más allá de la admiración de Harry ante semejante fortaleza, el chico sentía que era algo que le jugaba en contra, le hubiese gustado que Ginny sea más abierta en ese sentido.

Sirius dormía en su cunita perfectamente arropado con las mantas que Molly le había tejido, supo que James se hallaba mirando la televisión ya que el sonido del aparato llegaba a sus oídos en un lejano ruido. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando con fascinación como un robot se transformaba en un dragón y lanzaba fuego por la boca. Sonrió al ver a su hijo tan emocionado con la escena, el pequeño se movía de un lado a otro imitando a los personajes y exclamando de admiración. Sin interrumpir de más a su hijo, solamente lo molestó para darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla, se dirigió hacia el baño.

La habitación estaba inundada del aroma a flores que Ginny utilizaba en su piel. En la mayoría de los estantes había infinidad de cremas, espumas, sales y geles; frascos llenos de colores los cuales se desprendían fragancias de ensueño. Los albornoces de ambos perfectamente colgados contra una de las paredes, y las toallas pulcramente dobladas debajo del lavabo. El enorme espejo ribeteado con una franja de un color dorado reflejaba la tina de color marfil que Ginny había elegido especialmente para disfrutar junto con él. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso.

Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a él. El cabello lo llevaba alborotado y desarreglado como siempre, eso no tenía solución. Sus ojos verdes contenían el mismo resplandor de hace tantos años, la piel era más áspera pero continuaba siendo lisa, ninguna arruga arruinaba la comisura de sus labios o la piel de sus ojos. Sonrió al encontrarse bien, sabía perfectamente que era un hombre apuesto, y agradecía no haber perdido esa cualidad a pesar de la grave enfermedad que lo acontecía. Si bien era cierto que se sentía débil, al menos tenía mejor aspecto que hace unos meses atrás. Los golpes en la puerta lo desviaron de sus pensamientos, Ginny los llamaba a comer, los esperaba en la cocina con la comida preparada. Sonrió, la comida siempre era un buen momento para levantar el ánimo de su mujer, y tal vez con un poco de suerte lograría que ella lo mimara toda la noche para luego dormir cómodamente y lo suficientemente cansado junto al cuerpo desnudo de ella.

o0o0o

_Bien Ginevra, es sólo una cucharada, bien al ras…_ Ginny vertía con cuidado el arenoso líquido sobre el cubierto plateado. Una vez que alcanzó la medida necesaria, con precaución bajó la botella y observó la poción. _Al menos no desprende ningún olor extraño_, pensó. Juntando aire, acariciando de improviso su estómago se llevó la cuchara a la boca y tragó con dificultad el preparado, sabía a hierbas, a muchas hierbas hervidas, sumamente concentradas. Sin poder evitarlo se tuvo que sostener de la mesada aguantando las nauseas que le había producido el sabor amargo, algunas arcadas acudieron a sí, pero las cubrió con sus manos, y sus ojos llorosos fueron fieles testigos del terrible sabor de aquel líquido. _Pero es sólo cuestión de que me acostumbre…_ Una vez repuesta, sin dimitir de sentir ese terrible dejo agrio, se dirigió al piso superior en búsqueda de sus hijos y de su marido.

Comieron en paz, ella se mostraba más alegre, no tan compungida como se hallaba cuando Harry regresó. Rápidamente ambos pequeños fueron acostados en sus respectivas camas brindándoles a Harry y a Ginny un momento en soledad. Harry comentó que se daría un baño de inmersión en la inmensa bañera, no sin antes mirar con deseo a su mujer y acariciar con maestría el camino que su espina dorsal hacía en su espalda. Ginny sonrió y no tardó en seguirlo. Como hace mucho tiempo, ambos se amaron entre la espuma que les regalaba el agua. El dulce aroma de los jabones se les impregnaba en la piel, y los labios de Harry se habían hecho adictos a ese sabor. La amó como tantas noches lo había hecho, con total entrega y pasión. Ella sentada a horcajadas sobre la cadera masculina, siguiendo el suave vaivén del agua al chocar con sus cuerpos desnudos, el cabello húmedo pegado en la espalda y en el rostro, enredado entre las manos de Harry el cual tiraba suavemente de él para que Ginny lo mirara a los ojos, con esa mirada abrasadora, cargada de sentimientos y de palabras no dichas. Ella se abrazó al cuerpo de él, siendo impedida por su pequeña tripa la cual ya actuaba como un diminuto impedimento a la total entrega. Cuando el éxtasis se difumó por cada extremidad de su piel, Ginny movió su cuello hacía delante y apretó aun más las piernas, Harry al sentir su próxima culminación la continuó, siendo acometido por dulces y febriles espasmos que lo dejaron sin sentido.

Ginny sabía que Harry se hallaba dormido. Ella no se había secado el cabello, por lo que la humedad en su nuca servía como una incomodidad, sin embargo no le importaba en esos momentos. Las respiración acompasada de su marido le había permitido olvidarse de la molestia, y prefirió inconcientemente concentrarse en el sonido de su boca, la inspiración profunda y esa dulce expiración en su cuello, ya que el chico se hallaba de costado. Ginny acarició con ternura el brazo de Harry, inclinándose de costado, quedando frente a su marido. Miró el rostro dormido, el suave reflejo que la luz de la calle hacía en su cara, la sombra de su nariz, los labios suaves y curvados. Con su mano acarició el hombro desnudo de su esposo, acarició su pecho y apoyó la mano en el medio de él, buscando en silencio aquel palpitar que tanto rezaba, continuara eternamente. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, y así una tras otra. Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada intentó ahogar los gemidos escondidos que brotaban de su garganta en contra de su propia voluntad, volvió a girar de lado dándole la espalda a Harry, y se cubrió los labios con sus tiritantes dedos. Los espasmos se expandían por su cuerpo como una corriente de electrolitos a través del agua salada, el frío se hizo en la habitación al igual que ante la presencia de un dementor, y los peores pensamientos inundaron su mente.

Cuando el brazo de Harry cayó sobre su cintura, Ginny se vio sorprendida. Temió que el chico hubiese despertado por su llanto, sin embargo el peso muerto de este le indicó que el joven dormía profundamente. Como siempre lo hacía Harry entre suelos, la atrajo a su cuerpo, pasando su otro brazo bajo el talle de ella y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en la humedad de su cabello. Y como siempre pasaba, todas las lágrimas dejaron de abnegar su vista, posó sus frías manos sobre las manos de Harry y las apretó, la calidez que irradiaban siempre habían sido un consuelo. Largando un trémulo suspiro se permitió dejar de llorar y cerró los ojos suavemente siendo por fin atrapada por el sueño que tardaba en llegar. Los miedos que sentía no se borrarían para siempre, pero al menos en ese momento se sentía bien junto a la persona que más amaba.

Pero lo que Ginny no sabía es que Harry no se hallaba dormido como ella pensaba, él tenía los ojos abiertos, y a pesar de respirar pausado, no se hallaba nada tranquilo. Una cosa que no podía soportar era que Ginny llorase, y si lo hacía en silencio era aún peor. Sabiendo que ella no querría ser descubierta, la abrazó al descuido, dejando caer su brazo simulando estar adormecido, sabía que ella lograría calmarse de esa forma, como así pasó. Sintiéndose más tranquilo se admitió perder en el aroma del cabello de Ginny, y dormir en paz al menos esa noche, ya mañana tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decirles? sé que muchos se sorprenderán por la rápida actualización, pero lo había prometido a una adorable lectora, esta vez no me tradaría tanto; de algo tiene que servir el tiempo libre de estas vacaciones.

Estamos llegando a momentos muy importantes en la historia, el próximo capítulo será muy emocinante y en todo sentido lo digo. Para el final no creo que falten más de ocho, igualmente no me adelanto, porque nunca se sabe. Más o menos se pueden ir dando una idea de lo que va a pasar, hay cosas muy arriesgadas en juego y la verdad es que hay momentos en donde todo pareciera explotar. Poco a poco esas cosas irán tomando forma y descubrirán por fin las respuestas que buscan.

Quiero agradecerles enormemente los comentarios que me han dejado en la nueva historia que he publicado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y si no lo hicieron, háganlo, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, **A través de tus pupilas**, y la encontrarán en mi profile.

Quiero saludar a Joanne y a Rose, a pesar de estra de vacaciones estoy haciendo muchas más cosas que antes, y la verdad ya ni tenemos tiempo de hablar, con la primera estoy hablando ahora y discutimos de la maduración infantil, cada vez los pequeños están más adelantados, con tan corta edad saben las mismas cosas que nosotras... y pensar que éramos tan tontas... y bueno se fue a comprar unos puchos, ella y su vicio (de mi no digas nada) Y Rose, corazón nuestra comunicación se ha reducido a mails, espero que eso al que tanto esmero le estás poniendo vaya de diez, y que todo lo que están organizando realmente salga hermoso, que nervios amor. Las adoro a ambas.

Tal vez vuelva a actualizar antes de fin de año, no lo sé, por eso les deseo una muy pero muy feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que beban muchas bebidas deliciosas y coman frutos secos hasta hartarse, al otro día se alimentan con una pequeña ensalada y asunto arreglado chicas. En serio, que les traiga mucha alegría y paz a sus vidas, y esperemos que este año que se avecina traiga mejores noticias para todos a nivel mundial, que la crisis de un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todo sea ideal, pero ante todo, nunca pierdan la fé en ustedes. Los quiero.

Y bueno, me he puesto melancólica así que espero sus comentarios así me levantan el ánimo, pensar que ya terminamos el año, que rápido que se pasó...

Miles de besos, y espero encontrarlos antes de acabar el año.

Jor.


	13. Reencuentros

**XIII. Reencuentros  
**

Si alguien dijo alguna vez que reencontrarse con Draco Malfoy no supondría un reto para el autocontrol de cualquier persona, mentía. Draco siempre había sido una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos en el colegio, y no tendría que dejar de serlo tantos años después, ¿o no?; Ginny esa mañana se levantó nerviosa, mientras cocinaba el tocino, este se le quemó al igual que las tostadas; confundió el azúcar con la sal y se chamuscó una mano con agua caliente. _Perfecto Ginevra, continúa así…_Pero lo que más la ponía nerviosa no era el encuentro con Malfoy, sino más bien era el hecho de que Harry se enterara. Conocía perfectamente a su esposo y sabía que eso era algo que no le caería para nada bien. Suspirando con nerviosismo una vez terminado el desayuno acomodó la mesa, Harry le había dicho que bajaría a desayunar a la cocina, por lo que supuso que en cualquier momento lo haría. Caminó hacia al baño de la planta baja y peinó su pelo, se untó la crema de todas las mañanas y maquilló su rostro, debía aparentar que ese sería un día normal, Harry era muy perceptivo cuando tenía ganas de serlo.

Al volver a la cocina se encontró con su marido sentado cómodamente mientras leía el periódico, ella como normalmente hacía lo besó en el cuello y se sentó en su lugar, el estómago le dolía un poco, la noche anterior había comido bastante pesado.

- ¿No comerás nada?- observó Harry mientras mordía su tostada.

- Tengo el estómago revuelto, solamente tomaré un té.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al medimago?- indagó preocupado.

- No es nada mi vida, solamente es que anoche comí de más, y por eso tengo este malestar- explicó como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Seguro?- la miró a los ojos, la respuesta no lo había terminado de convencer.

- Si cariño…- apuró su taza y una vez terminada la dejó sobre el fregadero, se acercó a su marido y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Te encargas de la vajilla?

- Depende qué me des a cambio…- sonrió y la abrazó con suavidad por la cintura. Ginny le devolvió el gesto y lo besó profundamente haciéndolo suspirar.

- ¿Eso fue suficiente?

- Claro…- sonrió-. Ten cuidado.

- Vuelvo para el almuerzo mi vida- dijo ella mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.

o0o0o

Al salir de la chimenea, Ginny se sacudió la ceniza de todas sus prendas, miró hacia ambos lados y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, el viejo tabernero llamado Tom estaba secando unos vasos y al verla acercarse le sonrió, como hacía con cada cliente; los años le habían jugado una mala pasada y ya no recordaba el nombre de los que habitualmente iban allí. Ginny se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de agua, el estómago le burbujeaba de hambre, pero sabía que si comía algo en esos momentos terminaría devolviéndolo completamente.

Con nerviosismo acomodó su cabello a un lado de su cabeza dejándolo reposar en su hombro y repiqueteó con sus uñas sobre la poco lustrada mesa de madera, una de sus manos acarició su vientre mientras ella perdía su mirada en el reflejo de las personas que se dibujaba detrás del mostrador, en el enrome espejo oxidado. Un reloj en un costado de la taberna indicaba que todavía faltaban diez minutos para que sea la hora acordada, perturbada observaba la aguja del reloj, la cual parecía quedarse detenida una eternidad en un mismo número, como si una fuerza antinatural no le permitiera continuar avanzando. Suspirando Ginny se acomodó mejor en aquel asiento, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle y a picarle, y una fea sensación le surcaba la espalda, no era miedo, no tenía por qué tenerlo, pero era más bien otra cosa, algo que no podía describir.

- Ginevra…- dijo una voz elegante a su costado, ella giró la cabeza con brusquedad y observó a la persona que la había llamado, ese individuo que la estaba tomando del hombro y que ahora la miraba fijamente con una expresión jamás vista.

- Malfoy…- pronunció sintiendo su saliva hecha arena-. Gracias por haber venido- agradeció sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

- No hay de que…- él miró hacia ambos lados-. No quiero causarte problemas, creo que lo más indicado sería que habláramos en otro lugar…- Ginny asintió y se bajó de la banqueta siguiendo a Draco que caminaba hacia la salida.

Cuando el aire londinense le dio de lleno en la cara ella respiró con tranquilidad, la calle _Charing Cross_ estaba abarrotada de gente que iban y venían, generalmente los lunes siempre había muchas personas dando vueltas por la ciudad, muchos usaban el primer día de la semana para hacer la mayoría de los trámites que debían hacer. En silencio cruzaron hacia una elegante confitería que se hallaba en una esquina y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a una ventana.

- ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?- preguntó el rubio intentando sonar impersonal.

- Normal… después de tantos años al fin he podido formar mi propia familia...- dijo con cautela, no era momento de ignorarlo como solía hacerlo anteriormente.

- Ya veo…- observó su vientre-. Te felicito por tu embarazo.

- Gracias…- se sonrojó-. Será una niña…

- Astoria me contó que tienes dos hijos más- apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa intentando ahondar en algún tema de conversación.

- Si, el mayor se llama James y luego le sigue Albus- Draco sonrió al escuchar el nombre del segundo-. Y ahora en camino viene la pequeña Lily.

- Nosotros hemos tenido un solo hijo, se llama Scorpius, ya tiene más de un año.

- Igual que Albus, seguramente irán al mismo año en Hogwarts- le sonrió con amabilidad mirándolo a los ojos, luego bajó la vista apenada.

- Si… ya veremos en qué casa les toca- sonrió con suavidad, Ginny pudo notar la sinceridad.

- Uf… otra vez no… No quiero vivir otra vez semejante enemistad...- fingió cansancio, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver semejante cambio, los ojos amables y brillantes- Te noto diferente…- se animó a decir al ver su sonrisa divertida.

- Las cosas de la vida me han amoldado…- se encogió de hombros-. Sin quitar de lado el repudio de casi toda la comunidad mágica.

- Lo siento…

- Tú no tienes la culpa Ginevra…- dudó-. ¿Te puedo llamar así?

- Claro- le volvió a sonreír.

- Mi familia pagó todo el daño que hizo, creo que yo mismo lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos.

- Entiendo…

- Lo que no quiero es que mi hijo pague por mis culpas- suspiró-. Sé que tú entenderás eso.

- Por supuesto- un impulso la llevó a tomarle la mano, pero antes de hacerlo se arrepintió.

Él mesero se acercó a la mesa y dejó una carta, Draco lo retuvo y pidió.

- Un café cargado con tarta de fresas- miró a la pelirroja-. ¿Tú que quieres?

- Lo mismo que él, pero eln vez de café quiero un té inglés cortado- el hombre anotó y continuó su camino llevándose la carta.

- ¿Quién lo diría?- comentó Draco reclinándose en su silla-. Yo en una confitería hablando contigo.

- La vida siempre nos pone sorpresas- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

- No lo dudo…- la miró-. Siento lo que está pasando con Potter- Ginny cambió su semblante a uno sombrío y Draco se reprendió mentalmente por su poco tacto.

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti.

- Sé que toda tu familia debe estar pasando por un momento duro…

- Tratamos de ser positivos… Harry está de buen ánimo y al menos está estable.

- Eso es sumamente importante- el camarero trajo el pedido, Draco endulzó su café y bebió un sorbo.

- Si…- Ginny revolvió su bebida con la mirada perdida en las ondas circulares que se formaban en la taza de porcelana, pudo sentir el aroma dulzón que desprendía y eso fue algo que la reconfortó levemente.

- Yo puedo ayudarles en lo que necesiten…- mustió Draco con sutileza mirando de reojo a la mujer cabizbaja, Ginny asintió y levantó la mirada.

- Gracias…- susurró con la voz cortada y los ojos brillantes.

- No es nada- le sonrió con calidez-. De alguna manera tengo que agradecer todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, Potter atestiguó por mi familia después de la guerra…

- Harry solo dijo la verdad…

- Pero él podría habernos hundido- interrumpió-. Y a pesar de todo lo que yo le hice, él no se vengó.

- Él solamente hizo lo correcto…

- Tú tampoco estabas obligada a defenderme de los ataques en la batalla- acotó volviendo a mirarla.

- No soportaría ver a alguien morir, aunque no sea mi amigo, solamente siendo un conocido…

- Pero yo era del grupo enemigo Ginevra- añadió Draco.

- Yo nunca creí eso… Creo que tú y tu familia estaban asustados, y que en esos momentos lo único que hacían era intentar sobrevivir…

- Mi madre siempre dijo eso…- sonrió con melancolía-. Luego de la muerte de mi padre se dejo estar mucho. Ahora vive con nosotros en nuestra casa- suspiró-. Ya no es aquella mujer altiva de ojos brillantes y piel resplandeciente.

- Entiendo…

- Ella de verdad lo amaba- acotó.

- No dudo que haya querido mucho a tu padre- dijo ella sintiendo pena por Narcissa.

- Se amaban muchísimo. Tal vez si él nunca hubiese existido- una mueca de odio surcó su rostro al recordar la palidez serpentina de aquel hombre que tanto mal había hecho-, la vida podría haber sido diferente para nosotros. Mi hijo…- cerró los ojos a la vez que cerraba los puños con impotencia-. Mi hijo no sería rechazado en el futuro…- dijo con la voz ronca.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- lo cortó Ginny poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-. No digas esas cosas, yo sé que tú pequeño…- se detuvo-, si tú lo crías con la mentalidad que tienes ahora…- vaciló ideando las palabras justas en su mente-. Estoy segura que será una gran persona, y podrá redimir todos los errores de su familia.

- Ojalá y Merlín te escuche Ginevra- tomó otro sorbo a su café evitando sentirse emocionado por esa aceptación por parte de ella.

- Con una madre como Astoria, y un padre como tú, sé que Scorpius será un niño muy querido- le sonrió con tranquilidad, Draco asintió impasible y curvó sus labios en una inequívoca sonrisa y Ginny se sintió bien al verlo sonreír de esa forma.

- Ya no tenemos que lamentarnos por el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está- vaciló él-. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por el presente, y por el mañana- ella asintió-. Como te he dicho, yo estoy disponible para ustedes para lo que necesiten…

- Sé que esto no es fácil para ti…

- Pero me es más fácil que a ti, mi madre dice que fue un castigo divino por todo el mal que hizo…

- Esa enfermedad no debería ser un castigo, nadie se la merece- musitó Ginny.

- Pero yo creo que el único castigo de mi padre fue el no ser atendido como era necesario. Entiendo que todavía ahora el tratamiento no sea algo desarrollado, pero al menos… al menos mi padre podría haber muerto un poco mejor…- Draco sonrió sin saber por qué, no consideraba a la muerte como algo bueno, sin embargo al decirlo de su padre simplemente le parecía correcto.

- Entiendo a qué te refieres…

- Por eso, por lo que él sufrió, por lo que ustedes hicieron por mi sin saberlo, por la felicidad que me regaló Potter al vencerlo- la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida al escucharlo hablar así de Harry-. Por tener una familia, una maravillosa mujer y a un hermoso hijo, por eso, y por muchas otras cosas…- la voz de Draco era turbada.- Yo quiero ayudarlos, quiero facilitarles el diagnóstico de mi padre, sus tratamientos, mi experiencia…

- Te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida…- musitó Ginny con la voz ahogada, en esos momentos se sentía más unida a Draco de lo que había imaginado nunca en su vida.

- No me tienen que agradecer nada, porque es lo que se merecen…

- Es algo que jamás me habría imaginado de ti…- aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire así sus sentimientos, o al menos aquel nudo en su garganta se dispersara.

- Todo lo que pasó me hizo ver las cosas como en verdad son…- ella asintió.

- Muchas gracias…- pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Draco le sonrió y le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa, se la apretó con apenas fuerza. Y Ginny sintió por primera vez que podría confiar en él.

o0o0o

_- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_ preguntó la voz de Hermione al teléfono.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió Ginny entrando a su casa la cual estaba vacía.

_- ¡Pero dame más detalles!-_ Ginny sonrió mientras intentaba quitarse el abrigo con la mano suelta, apenas había llegado a la casa tomó el teléfono y llamó a su amiga.

- Espera que me estaba acomodando…- terminó de sacarse el largo tapado y se paró frente a la ventana que daba hacia la calle-. Fuimos a una confitería _muggle_, la que está cerca del Caldero Chorreante, ya que dijo que no sería bueno que nos vieran en público…

- _¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!-_ exclamó la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo sé, imagínate que Skeeter haya rondado por esos lados, mañana sería nota de tapa mi romance oculto con Draco Malfoy- Hermione rió del otro lado contagiándole la risa a la pelirroja-. Lo tendrías que ver Hermione…- suspiró-. No lo reconocerías, está casado y tiene un niño. Estos años le han sentado de una forma increíble. No es el Malfoy que conocemos, es diferente. Es amable y atento, solidario… Tienes que hablar con él, así te darás cuenta.

_- Lo veo y no lo creo… ¿te trató bien?_

- Fue todo un caballero, me habló con tranquilidad, y me consoló cuando me quebré. Su familia también ha sufrido mucho.

_- Hasta los mortífagos tienen que haber sufrido…_

- No le digas así, sabes que estaba obligado…

_- No me vengas ahora con eso Ginny, yo no olvidaré nunca las cosas que nos decía._

- Lo sé, es difícil perdonar, pero si tan solo hablaras con él… Créeme, no lo reconocerías.

_- Si tú lo dices…-_ el llanto de un bebé se escucho, Ginny sonrió al escuchar a Hermione cantando una canción de cuna-. _Rosie no quiere dormir su siesta…-_ se quejó.

- ¿Ha comido bien?

_- No quiso comer mucho, creo que debe estar con algunos malestares…_

- Tal vez esté celosa, son muy perceptivos con respecto a eso.

_- Puede que sí… Pero dime, ¿qué te dijo Malfoy?_

- Nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, él me dará todos los diagnósticos de su padre y los estudios. Hablar con él me tranquilizó- se encogió de hombros como siempre lo hacia, un gesto propio en ella.

_- ¿Te dijo algo importante?_

- No me animé a preguntarle mucho, sabes como me siento en estos momentos. Quiero que me acompañes cuando llegue ese día.

_- Claro que sí amiga…_

- Gracias por todo- un sonido seco se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y Ginny pudo oír como Ron saludaba a su mujer.

_- No es nada… Oye Ginny ha llegado Ron y quiere que le caliente la comida_- se quejó.

- Dile que estás ocupada hablando con tu cuñada.

_- ¡Mi mujer me debe cocinar!-_ exclamó Ron entre las risas de Hermione.

- Vale, vale, pero que no te envenene…

_- ¡Ginny!-_ exclamó Hermione ofendida, pero la pelirroja no pudo escuchar más porque la comunicación se cortó. Sonrió y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

- ¿Por qué te disculpabas con Hermione?- preguntó una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

- Harry…- se volteó sobre los talones sintiendo como toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó con cautela y la tomó de los brazos.

- Sólo que me has asustado- se sentó ayudada por él en uno de los sofás individuales-. Lo miró- ¿Hace cuento que estabas detrás de mío?

- Estaba mirando la televisión cuando te escuché llegar, entonces bajé y te escuhé pidiéndole disculpas a Hermione. ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó ceñudo.

- No…- sonrió en un suspiro de alivio-. Sólo que le pedí que me acompañara a hacer unas compras en unos días y me dijo que sí- se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?- ofreció Harry al notarla cansada.

- No… ¿Y los niños?- le preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados.

- Tú madre se los ha llevado a la casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le pedí si los podía cuidar esta tarde. Nos debemos una salida cariño- la abrazó-. Además no olvides que debemos comprar las cosas para Lily.

- ¿Iremos ahora?- Harry asintió-. ¡Pero me lo habrías dicho antes! Me debo bañar y vestir…

- Así como estás es perfecto. Eso si, no comas nada, ¡te llevaré a comer a donde gustes!

- ¿Me llevarás a uno de esos restaurantes _muggles_ en donde se puede comer de todo?- él volvió a asentir-. ¡Te amo!- lo abrazó.

- ¡Pensaré que me amas por como te alimento!- exclamó divertido.

- No…- lo besó-. Te amo porque también eres muy lindo- mordió con cariño su nariz y despeinó su pelo.

- ¡Ey! Ahora no me lo podré peinar.

- Si te lo mojas podrás hacerlo…- le sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos para que él la ayudase a levantar.

- Sabes que para eso prefiero bañarme…- se quejó el intentando desenredar su cabello.

- Puedes bañarte conmigo- murmuró ella abrazándose a él acariciando la baja cintura de su marido.

- ¿Ah si?

- Ajá…- besó con suavidad el cuello de Harry.

- Después de todo no es tan mala idea la de bañarse- dijo antes de tomar el rostro de Ginny y besarla con arrojo.

o0o0o

- ¿Estará abierto aquel lugar de comida internacional?- preguntó Ginny, Harry a su lado la abrazaba por la cintura como a una frágil muñeca que se pudiese romper.

- No es tan tarde cariño, apenas son las tres de la tarde…- dijo despacio besando el cuello femenino.

- No sé, tú eres el que conoce Londres _muggle_…- ronroneó cuando Harry acarició su espalda aumentando la intensidad del beso-. No hagas esas cosas…

- Pero me gusta…- le tomó el rostro con una mano y lo giró para besarlo por completo en la boca.

- Harry…- gimió suavemente ella librándose de su abrazo apoyando las manos en su pecho- ¡Estamos en a vía pública!

- ¿Y qué importa?- sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos a la vez que la atraía hacia si y hundía su rostro en el sedoso y fragante cabello encendido de ella- Aquí ningún periodista loco nos tomará fotografías en el medio de la calle- la volvió a besar haciendo que ella vuelva a suspirar-. Me encanta oírte gemir por mí…

- ¡Harry!- ella le pegó con cariño en la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Qué?- rió mientras observaba sus ojos brillantes-. Eres hermosa…- murmuró con voz ronca, esa mujer podía iluminar hasta sus días más oscuros.

- Te amo…- puso sus pies en puntillas y acercó sus labios a los del chico, y con un suave beso lo condujo hacia aquel restaurante al cual tantas ganas tenía de ir.

o0o0o

- Bueno…- Harry suspiró mientras envolvía su cuello con la larga bufanda roja que Ginny le había tejido hace muchos años-. Ya hemos comido, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- miró a su mujer la cual acomodaba su largo cabello.

- Vamos a ver los muebles para el cuarto de Lily- sonrió, recién habían salido de aquel restaurante, Ginny había probado un poco de cada cosa y por comer tan rápido su estómago no le permitió pasar algo más.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a Diagon o a un lugar _muggle_?

- No sé…- tomó la cintura de su marido y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro-. Vayamos a un centro comercial… quiero pasear contigo un rato…

- Está bien- cruzó su largo brazo derecho sobre los féminos hombros y comenzó a caminar con ella por la acera hacia la esquina, esperando encontrar un taxi.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de personas, el frío que inundaba Londres sumado a la fecha de cobranza en la que estaban hacía que el lugar estuviese lleno. Harry refunfuñaba a cada paso, siempre pasaba alguna mujer cargada de bolsas y la chocaba sin siquiera pedirle permiso o al menos disculparse, pero cuando veía el rostro iluminado de su esposa prefería quedarse callado y acompañarla a donde ella quiera. Esa mujer podía lograr lo más impensado en él.

Una tienda de juguetes fue el primer lugar en donde Harry sintió temblar su bolsillo. Ginny estaba ilusionada con comprar juegos a pilas para sus hijos y sobrinos. Teddy fue el más beneficiado, un enorme tren a control remoto fue el obsequio elegido para él. La pelirroja miraba embelesada unas muñecas con frondosos vestidos, mientras una de las empleadas del lugar la miraba de forma extraña. Harry eligió para su hijo mayor un pequeño dinosaurio de goma, no hacía mucho habían encontrado unas viejas revistas de aquellos animales y verdaderamente estaba ilusionado por saber más. Sirius y Rose fueron los destinatarios de aún más juegos didácticos, en donde encastraban piezas y los animales hacían sonidos. Ginny chilló de emoción al tocar con su dedo la cara de un gato y oír que maullaba. Harry rió al ver la efusividad de su mujer y se decidió a llevarlo.

El siguiente lugar fue una tienda de ropa, su madre le había tejido una pequeña colcha con las iniciales LP, pero todavía no tenía nada que usar cuando nazca. Harry fue el que eligió un pequeño vestido de verano, para cuando llegara a sus manos ya estaría haciendo calor. Ginny escogió muchas pequeñas camisetas y enteritos, medias diminutas y un femenino bolso materno. La mujer de la caja sonrió complacida al ver la cantidad de prendas que comprarían, y más se sorprendió al ver que Harry pagaba en efectivo, siendo extremadamente amable les ofreció guardar las bolsas de las compras para que ellos sigan mirando; cosa que por supuesto, aceptaron con mucho gusto.

El siguiente lugar fue una tienda de ropa para adultos, había decenas de estantes en donde camisas y remeras de todos los colores se exhibían. Vestidos de colores colgados en forradas perchas, y pantalones de vestir pulcramente doblados. Ginny revisó cada uno de los lugares, había una variedad que jamás en su vida había visto. Muchas veces Harry había sugerido entrar en aquel lugar, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. Resoplando el chico entró en el enorme cambiador que había escogido, en sus manos tenía una gran cantidad de prendas para que se probara, Ginny había insistido en comprar ropa para él, ya que le hacía falta abultar espacio en el armario, pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo, si al fin y al cabo en la casa siempre terminaba usando la misma ropa de siempre, era Ginny la que aparecía vestida con algo diferente cada día. Rezongando probó cada uno de los conjuntos que ella preparó, terminando decidiendo por cuatro de ellos, que a Harry increíblemente le agradaron.

Harry se molestó con ella por no comprarse nada, ella le dijo que no hacía falta, que tenía prendas de sobras, pero él insistió e insistió, y terminó comprando un vestido floreado fruncido en la cintura por muchos elásticos, así que podría utilizarlo en el embarazo como así también después de dar a luz. Ginny besó a Harry con felicidad, aunque no le gustara que él gastase dinero en ella, adoraba comprar aunque sea algo mínimo cada vez que salía. Hermione le había pegado la mala costumbre junto con Fleur, desde el momento que Londres _muggle_ se abrió a ella, jamás pudo volver sin una pequeña bolsa en la mano, tanto sea para ella, como para Harry o alguno de sus hijos.

El último lugar que quedaba por visitar era una enorme mueblería para niños, era bien conocida por los preciosos diseños que tenían. No hacía mucho tiempo que había abierto, pero una vez que lo hizo recaudó fama con velocidad. Apenas entrabas a aquel lugar te veías envuelto en un cuento de hadas, de un lado claramente se observaba el espacio de los niños, y del otro el de las niñas. Ginny rió al ver una pequeña alfombra con cara de Dragón, se la tendría que llevar a James, sabía que le encantaría. Pero en ese momento no estaban allí por sus hijos mayores, sino por la pequeña que venía en camino. Ginny acarició su barriga mientras observaba una pequeña cuna blanca la cual estaba envuelta en refulgentes retazos de tela translúcida, sus pequeños brillos la hacían parecer mágica, era impresionante lo que hacían los _muggles_. Sus barrotes eran lisos sin ningún ornamento, pero lo más novedoso era que con el tiempo podía hacerse cama, una enorme cajonera estaba suspendida a su lado, igualando las tonalidades de la cuna. Ginny observó que era un modelo práctico, puesto que había varias de ese tipo alrededor, pero la primera que vio fue la que más le gustó. Buscó a Harry con la mirada el cual observaba un pequeño armario con forma de castillo y luego avanzaba hacia uno con forma de caja. Sonrió al verlo con el ceño fruncido tan concentrado en su tarea.

Una amable mujer de cabello rubio, largo y lacio respondía a cada pregunta que Ginny le hacía. Al parecer era la dueña de aquel lugar ya que le explicaba con suma paciencia cómo estaba hecha cada una de ellas, en una de las solapas de su uniforme llevaba una pequeña tarjeta en donde rezaba su nombre, Sophie. Harry regresó a su lado y ayudó a su mujer a elegir los colores que decorarían la habitación. Escogieron un suave marfil en combinación con un verde pálido. La cuna era color natural y la tela voluminosa era blanca con infinidad de brillos por todos lados. El armario lo escogió Harry, el castillo era demasiado empalagoso para el gusto de ellos dos, por eso prefirieron algo clásico, en combinación con los colores de la futura habitación. Ahí mismo vendían sábanas de algodón, Sirius y James usaron esas mismas cuando eran muy pequeños, no les agradaba que en la tela donde dormirían hubiese animales volando, podía llegar a asustarlos, sin embargo no se conseguían modelos infantiles lisos, por lo que llevaron dos juegos de allí, la tienda en donde las habían comprado anteriormente había cerrado. Un hermoso colgante pendía de un alto barrote de la cuna, estrellas y soles colgaban de hilos brillantes y giraban haciendo un suave sonido, la mujer que los asistía ofreció cambiar aquellos motivos por pequeños ositos o aves. Ginny sugirió que solamente fueran estrellas, plateadas y de una tela suave.

La amable mujer anotó cada cosa con el más extremo cuidado, y aconsejó a la futura mamá de qué objetos y qué telas eran las más aconsejables. Ginny se abrazó a Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios a la vez que él le sonreía y acariciaba su espalda. La pequeña Lily tendría una habitación de ensueño, como tantas veces había visto en las revistas de decoración de Fleur, a la cual no tendría que envidiarle la habitación de Victorie. Con Sophie acordaron en hacer el envío hacia la casa en donde ellos vivían, no tendría problemas en hacer aparecer la casa solo para ellos. A la hora de pagar muy amablemente los condujo hacia la caja, Harry sacó un abultado sobre lleno de euros dispuesto a pagar en efectivo todo lo que habían adquirido. Sin embargo su mano se quedó a medio camino al ver a la persona que estaba tecleando en la computadora los códigos de los muebles.

Su cabeza redonda y ancha, su cabello rubio corto sobre la nuca. Los dedos que se movían rapidez, más largos, pero igual de grandes que antes. De un rápido vistazo supo que había perdido peso, y su rostro ya no denotaba la estupidez que anteriormente tenía. Los años habían pasado también para él y aparentaba ser una persona responsable. Ginny miró a su marido interrogante, no entendía el por qué de su dubitación. Miró al hombre el cual no se veía enterado de nada y dudó, no entendía lo que pasaba. De repente sus castaños ojos se posaron en aquella tarjeta que llevaba enganchada en la camisa, Dudley Dursley decía. Con su mano se cubrió los labios intentando ahogar un gemido, este hecho alertó al muchacho que levantó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos parecían cálidos. Amablemente la saludó, pero ella no respondió al saludo, sino más bien miró intensamente a su marido. Dudley miró la figura del hombre que se hallaba al lado de ella, y todo pareció detenerse.

Frente a él estaba aquella persona, esa persona que logró admirar en secreto. Harry estaba frente a él con esos mismos anteojos redondos y aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo caracterizaban. Imposibilitado de hablar de la impresión recordó como la Orden del Fénix que tan bien los había protegido los liberó esa mañana de mayo, estaba enterado de todo el terror por el que el mundo mágico estaba atravesando. A pesar de haber pasado casi un año encerrado en aquella casa, los aliados de su primo supieron como satisfacer las absurdas necesidades de su padre. Dudley en silencio siempre intentaba recobrar algo de información de su primo. El día en donde le anunciaron que volverían a su casa fue tomado con sumo regocijo por sus padres, el hombre que los cuidaba se hallaba muy alegre, ese mago tenebroso había sido vencido por Harry, y pudo comprobarlo cuando el señor olvidó su ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la mesa de sala. Dudley observó con fascinación el cansado rostro de su primo siendo abrazado por cientos de personas a su alrededor, sonrió y en silencio se lo guardó debajo de su ropa, sería algo inadmisible para su padre que algo de ese mundo volviera con ellos a la normalidad.

Harry jamás volvió a buscar las cosas que habían quedado en su habitación, a veces Dudley cuando estaba solo, entraba y observaba sus libros, miraba los viejos periódicos impresionado por las imágenes que se movían. Sin embargo los meses pasaron y su padre se negó a buscar a aquel sobrino, la habitación fue clausurada, Vernon pensaba que estaba encantada y que por eso era mejor dejarla así. Unas cuantas maderas prolijamente clavadas en la puerta camuflaron el cuarto. Dudley no pudo volver a entrar hasta dos años después, su padre falleció de un día pare el otro, un ataque al corazón lo dejó sin entendimiento y con su madre se quedaron solos. Por suerte Vernon había resguardado bien a su familia, una cuantiosa suma de dinero por su seguro de vida les fue dado como fideicomiso, pero Dudley sabía que era hora de convertirse en alguien fuerte, en alguien como su primo. Consiguió trabajo en un pequeño taller artesanal, allí conoció a Sophie y fue amor a primera vista, era como si una daga hubiese atravesado su alma dejándolo pendiendo de la sonrisa luminosa que aquella mujer siempre le regalaba. Ahora su vida tenía otro sentido, la muerte de su padre había cambiado a su madre, sonrió un día al ver sobre la chimenea la foto de una mujer pelirroja, la madre de Harry, de su primo no había nada, jamás lo habían fotografiado, y supo que su madre se lamentaba por eso.

La felicidad fue plena cuando al fin lograron abrir aquel negocio, el éxito de su mujer y sus ideas en decoración sumaron muchos clientes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el cúlmine de su felicidad se dio al confirmar los dos meses de embarazo de Sophie, era como si el cielo lo estuviese iluminando.

- Harry…- murmuró con la voz ronca, no podía creer que al fin lo volvería a ver.

- Big D…- Harry sonrió.

- No puedo creer que al fin te vuelva a ver Harry- Dudley estaba anonadado, una inequívoca sonrisa surcó sus labios y sus ojos brillaron-. ¡Pero mírate!- abrió sus enormes brazos y lo señaló-. Estás tan cambiado…

- Tú también lo estás- dijo Harry sorprendido ante tal efusividad.

- ¿Los conoces cariño?- preguntó Sophie sorprendida ante tal efusividad por parte de su primo.

- Sophie…- le sonrió a su mujer y le tomó la mano-. Te quiero presentar a mi primo, Harry Potter…

- Un gusto señor… Mi nombre es Sophie y soy la mujer de Dudley.

- El gusto es mío- sonrió con alegría, que su primo haya rehecho su vida lo ponía contento-. Les presento a mi mujer Ginny- tomó la mano de la pelirroja la cual reía contenta.

- Un gusto- se presentó ella con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¡Que gran sorpresa! ¿Qué te traer por aquí?- preguntó Dudley dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una seña a uno de los empleados y le pidió que continuara atendiendo a los demás clientes.

- Con Ginny hemos venido a comprar los muebles para nuestra hija- acarició la barriga de su mujer, Dudley sonrió.

- ¡Pues muchas felicidades! ¡Serás padre!

- Ya soy padre…- Dudley lo miró con sorpresa-. Lily es nuestro tercer hijo.

- ¿Tres?... wow- miró a su mujer-. Yo también seré padre, mi Sophie está de dos meses.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Sophie!- dijo Ginny sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Te felicito Dudley…- su primo asintió-. Es sorprenderte volver a verte. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Mi madre está en casa, debe estar limpiando como siempre lo hace- Harry rió al recordarlo, era una mujer a la que le encantaba limpiar-. Y mi padre falleció hace cinco años…

- Lo siento…

- Fue un ataque al corazón, pero mi madre gracias a ello ya no es la misma… Él la controlaba mucho- sonrió con melancolía.

Dudley los condujo hacia una habitación acogedora detrás del depósito. Una pequeña sala alfombrada en donde unos cómodos sillones y una mesa en el centro culminaban la decoración frente a un televisor oscuro. Sophie sirvió té para los cuatro acompañado de unas galletas que vendían en el centro comercial. Harry estaba más que boquiabierto ante tal comportamiento, pero se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel momento con su primo, estaba cambiado, y eso le agradaba.

Sophie llevó a Ginny a ver unos modelos exclusivos de muebles que aún no habían sacado a la venta, se estaban llevando bien, ambas se agradaban, además las dos estaban embarazadas y de paso dejarían solos a Harry a Dudley hablar tranquilos.

- Nunca más volvimos a vernos…- musitó Dudley con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

- No imaginé que querías volver a verme- respondió Harry mirando su taza da té.

- Siempre creí que eras una gran persona. Sé que en estos momentos no tiene caso decirlo- levantó la vista y lo miró-, pero lo siento, lamento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir en todos esos años- se quedó en silencio mientras Harry cavilaba en su mente muchas respuestas.

- No hay nada que perdonar Dudley, lo hecho, hecho está y el pasado que quedé ahí. No hace falta traerlo al presente- le sonrió con calidez, cosa que su primo respondió.

- ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

- Luego de la caída de Voldemort todo dio un cambio radical. Al fin pude volver con mi novia, con Ginny, y comencé a estudiar para ser auror.

- Algo de eso habías comentado hace muchos años en la mesa…

- ¿Lo recuerdas?- el chico asintió-. Tú padre rió todo el día, sin embargo jamás comprendió la importancia de lo que yo hacía.

- Yo sí la comprendía, a pesar de todo tú nos defendiste y nos diste un refugio.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes, de alguna manera tu familia me dio un hogar y me mantuvieron sano y salvo aunque no lo quisieran.

- Pero eso no justifica los malos tratos que te hemos dado.

- No importa, ya todo pasó. No quiero que hablemos más de ello…- suspiró-. Se podría decir que ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener, mi propia familia, una mujer a quien amar y personas que me quieren.

- ¿De qué trabajas?

- Soy auror, aunque ahora estoy de licencia por unos problemas de salud…- lo miró.

- Entiendo. Cuando murió mi padre yo me hice cargo de la casa, trabajé en un taller y allí conocí a Sophie.

- Se ve que te quiere…

- Es una mujer maravillosa, mucho más de lo que merezco. Abrimos este negocio y el éxito ha sido increíble.

- ¿Y…?- vaciló, no sabía si debía preguntarle o no por ella.

- ¿Mi madre?- Harry asintió-. Está tan cambiada, tendrías que verla. La muerte de mi padre la entristeció muchísimo, como es lógico ella lo amaba. Pero en cambio ahora es alguien diferente, es como si mi padre bloqueaba todo lo que tenía ella para dar. Te sorprenderías…

- ¿Continúan viviendo en Privet Drive?

- Sí, con Sophie nos mudamos allí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, a pesar de las disculpas y los perdones, continuaba siendo extraño hablar con esa persona que hace tantos años que no ves. Dudley se sentía tranquilo, sabía que hablaba con la verdad, y si conocía lo suficiente a Harry, sabría que todo ya estaba perdonado.

- ¿Y tú dónde estás viviendo?- le preguntó a Harry.

- Vivo en la casa donde vivían mis padres, en el Valle de Godric.

Y nuevamente el silenció los inundó, la televisión estaba encendida y el pronóstico del tiempo recitado por un hombre de traje era lo único que se oía. Risas femeninas los trajeron a la realidad, Ginny entraba sonriendo junto a Sophie la cual tenía la mirada radiante. La pelirroja se acercó a su marido y se sentó a su lado.

- Harry, he visto unas cunas preciosas. Son de ensueño- Harry le sonrió apretándole la pierna con su mano.

- Si quieres podemos comprar esa- le dijo comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de su mujer.

- ¿En serio?- él asintió-. ¡Por eso te amo tanto!- Harry sonrió y le besó una mejilla.

- Imagino que tendrán aun más cosas que hacer- dijo Dudley comprendiendo que ya no había más que hablar.

- Mi suegra está cuidando a los niños y aprovechando el resto del día continuaremos con las compras.

- Claro, espero verlos de nuevo…- dijo entusiasta Sophie mirando a Ginny.

- Dudley hazme la cuenta del total por favor- pidió Harry mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el sobre con dinero.

- Tómalo como un regalo Harry…- el morocho lo miró y sonrió.

- No puedo Dudley, este es tu trabajo y no puedo pedirte que me regales las cosas.

- Tómalo como una disculpa- ofreció.

- Es que no podría…- Ginny se sintió feliz al ver a su marido actuando de tan buena manera con su primo, al igual que este con Harry.

- Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento- intervino ella abrazando a su esposo por la cintura-. Pero nosotros preferimos pagar como es debido. No te ofendas, pero habrá otra ocasión de tomar las disculpas pertinentes.

- Al menos dejen que les hagamos un descuento…- pidió Sophie-. Acepten eso, no puedo permitir que la sangre de la persona que amo se vaya de este lugar pagando por completo lo que se lleva.

- Está bien Sophie…- aceptó Ginny sabiendo que no podría refutarla-. Haznos el descuento.

o0o0o

La vuelta a casa fue en silencio, aquel taxi que habían tomado los dejó frente al caldero Chorreante. Dudley y su mujer les enviarían los muebles a la dirección que habían proporcionado, Harry le explicó que desde allí los trasladaría a su casa, y su primo comprendió perfectamente. Las prendas que habían comprado Ginny las levaba reducidas en su bolso, Harry a su lado acariciaba su brazo mientras miraba el camino que hacía el coche. Ella podía entender intachablemente sus silencios, y sabía que en esos momentos él estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido ese día. Si Ginny le contara con quien se había encontrado esa mañana, el día podría tildarse de reencuentros pocos esperados. Sonrió, fue un día extremadamente productivo, y al ver la expresión de tranquilidad de Harry no hizo más que corroborarlo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se acurrucó a su cuerpo. Harry se giró para verla y le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, atrayéndola más hacia sí, acariciando con más vehemencia sus brazos.

- Mi primo haciéndome un regalo…- Harry no se lo podía creer.

- Como ves las personas cambian- le respondió disfrutando de las caricias que él ahora le hacía en su mejilla.

- Pero es algo que jamás había imaginado- besó su pelo y descansó su cabeza allí, dejando que el perfumado aroma lo revitalizara como siempre.

- Todas las personas se pueden arrepentir del pasado…- Ginny lo dijo pensando en Dudley, así como también en Draco, aunque él no lo supiera.

- Sin embargo me resulta extraño…- murmuró todavía con los labios en la cabeza de ella, por lo que las palabras sonaron amortiguadas.

- ¿Qué cosa?- enredó una de sus manos con la mano libre de Harry y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

- Todo, su amabilidad, su ofrecimiento…- caviló todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas, no podía creerlo todavía.

- Siempre va a haber cosas que nos sorprendan cariño…

- Lo sé… Pero no deja de ser extraño- acotó sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te suena irreal?- preguntó con la risa en la voz, su marido podía ser muy poco conciso con las palabras.

- Es que… a ver… ¿Cómo te lo podría ejemplificar?...- se acomodó en el asiento.

- Imagínate a Dolores Umbridge regalándote uno de sus cuadros de gatos…- Ginny sintió como Harry curvaba los labios en su cabeza en una sonrisa.

- Pero no sería una disculpa…- rió-. No, esa mujer jamás cambiará…

- ¿Entonces?

- Imagínate… imagina a Draco Malfoy pidiéndonos disculpas- Ginny sintió como una extraña y fea sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, unas cosquillas hicieron su efecto en las palmas de sus manos y en sus axilas, un súbito calor se extendió por su cuello y hormigueó la espalda. Su cara seguramente había perdido el color, agradecía que el auto estuviese algo oscuro para que él no pudiese verla en ese momento.

- Mmm…- murmuró solamente para responder algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- ella negó-. ¿Dije algo malo?

- No… solo es que no me parece tan extraño que las personas se disculpen Harry. Si saben reconocer sus errores, creo que eso es suficiente para borrar todo rastro de amargura. Y estoy segura de que puedes comenzar con ellos algún nuevo tipo de relación.

- No creo que vuelva a ver a Dudley…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Entiendo lo que dices, y tienes razón, pero yo no podré olvidar Ginny… Es como si fuera amigo de Draco Malfoy, o que tú lo fueras…- Ginny volvió a sentir un nudo en el pecho, sentía que le ocultaba algo muy importante a su marido.

- Yo creo que no tendría nada de malo- _si se enterará, que al menos esté preparado_, pensó Ginny.

- No, claro que no es malo. Pero es extraño, y no podría hacerlo…- Ginny se acurrucó más a su lado y Harry volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, el crepúsculo ya casi había sido reemplazado por la noche, y el taxi estaba llegando a su destino.

Al llegar a la casa, Ginny se sorprendió al ver la hora, con Harry habían pasado a buscar a los niños por la madriguera. Las ocho menos diez de la noche marcaba el reloj de la sala. Su madre había insistido que comieran con ella y Arthur, por lo que no tuvieron más que aceptar. Harry llevaba a ambos dormidos en sus brazos, uno colgado en cada hombro. Antes de subir a acostarlos besó suavemente a su mujer en la boca y subió con parsimonia las escaleras perdiéndose entre sus pasos en el piso superior.

Ginny entró a la cocina y con su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña caja blanca. De su cartera sacó todas las pequeñas bolsitas que llevaban la ropa de Lily y las colocó ahí, cuando trajeran los muebles ya tendría un lugar en donde acomodarlos. Una vez todo ordenado volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaba un minuto para las ocho de la noche y ya era hora de tomar la poción, con rapidez tomó la botella y aquella cucharilla pequeña, tal y como había hecho anteriormente la llenó al ras y miró el líquido arenoso con cara de asco. Por la salud de Harry pensó antes de mandarse la cuchara en la boca. Tragó con dificultad, pero con mucho más apuro que la vez anterior. Los ojos le volvieron a llorar por el sabor, y el deseo de vomitar fue mínimo. Entonces aspiró profundamente tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el feo sabor de boca y guardó la botella junto con la cuchara recién lavada en el mismo momento que Harry entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Has ordenado las cosas de Lily?- le preguntó al ver la caja blanca con el nombre de su futura hija.

- Sí…- sonrió notando como el sabor se esfumaba de su boca, al menos tenía eso de bueno, su gustillo se iba rápido.

- ¿Vamos a dormir cielo?- le preguntó abrazándola como siempre que estaba mimoso y tenía ganas de algo más.

- Vamos a la cama- dijo ella y dejó que el la besara de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad de Draco, sabía que le traería problemas, pero era por su bien, y eso Harry lo debía comprender. Pensó que al otro día lo consultaría con Hermione, ella siempre sabía que hacer en situaciones así. Y dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se dejó guiar por la mano de Harry hacia el piso superior, para amarlo como a él le gustaba, y como a ella también.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, Eli en verdad lo sabe. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido un constante ir y venir. Es como que me hallara en el ojo de la tormenta y no pudiese salir. Lo siento de verdad, este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo, pero siempre me gusta publicar con algo ya escrito así no comienzo de cero, sin embargo mi inspiración ha dado pocos frutos... Como sea, ya que en estos momentos ya es día de Reyes en mi país, este es mi regalo para ustedes, sé que no es mucho, pero le adjunto un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos y agradecimientos.

Ahora mismo me pondré a responder reviews, ni siquiera tiempo de eso he tenido, es algo horrible. Luego de eso intentaré concentrarme y me pondré a escribir, quiero terminar esa historia antes del mes de marzo, ya que luego sé que se me complicará demasiado hacerlo, así que... ¡Ánimos para mi!

Como siempre continuaré haciendo propaganda de mi nueva historia, pasen por mi profile y la verán, **A través de tus pupilas**, muchas gracias por la hermosa aceptación que ha tenido. Me tardaré un poco con esa, ahora me quiero ahondar a terminar esta historia, a la cual no le deben quedar ni siete capítulos, no lo sé todavía.

Saludos especiales a Rosa, que me has alegrado el año con lo que me has mandado, y a Joanne a la cual es como si una tormenta la hubiese ocultado, pero de alguna u otra manera siempre estamos en contacto.

Este capítulo... ¿Qué les puedo decir? siempre he deseado escribirlo, y me gusta mucho como ha quedado, sé que anda muy junto al límite de lo imposible, pero creo que tanto Draco como Dudley merecían su redención, a pesar de todo son personas.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios, con ánimos por supuesto, ¡para que mis dedos al fin se decidan a escribir! Los quiero,

Jor.


	14. Primeros pasos

**Primeros pasos**

El quinto mes se había asentado en todo su esplendor en la barriga de Ginny, sobresaliente en su delgado cuerpo ella dormía apacible sobre su cama, su pequeño camisón de seda marcaba con suavidad sus redondeadas curvas, su posición boca arriba dejaba ver a Harry el hermoso conjunto que formaban en su rostro las pequeñas pecas que nacían en su nariz camino a las mejillas. Ginny descansaba con una respiración suave y acompasada, y para suerte del chico la notaba mucho más repuesta, ya no llevaba esa sombra bajo los ojos y su piel lucía radiante, sin embargo siempre le daba que pensar, ella continuaba haciendo cosa tras cosa, y él no podía más que admirarla, su fortaleza era impresionante. Harry vivía su licencia forzada con mucho aburrimiento, ni siquiera podía darse el gusto de tomarse vacaciones ya que Neville le había aconsejado que se quede allí, por las dudas en caso de que su salud empeorara, sin embargo Harry se sentía mejor que nunca. Luna le preparaba las pociones cada semana y al parecer su cuerpo las asimilaba con facilidad, ella había sido muy clara en cuanto al sentido del humor y el estado anímico, no debía tener grandes disgustos y tenía que estar en paz, simplemente eso, y no había forma de que eso no sucediera, cada día al lado de su amada esposa era como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que nunca creyó vivir, pero que ahora se manifestaba imponente frente a sus ojos. Harry sonrió comenzando a acariciar la tripa de su esposa haciendo que ella se remueva molesta.

- Despierta- le susurró al oído no sin antes besar suavemente su cuello.

- Déjame dormir un poco más…- murmuró ella girando de lado, ya no podía dormir boca abajo como tanto le gustaba, la pequeña Lily comenzaba a moverse impaciente y Ginny debía dormir como ella se lo pedía, _tan pequeña y tan mañosa_ solía decir.

- Anda, despierta cariño, te traeré el desayuno a la cama ¿quieres?

- Bueno…-respondió ella sin abrir los ojos, Harry sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había dicho.

Harry puso su mejor esmero en preparar el desayuno tal y como lo hacía Ginny todas las mañanas, siempre disfrutaba observándola, se perdía en el brillo que irradiaba su cabello al ir y venir de un lado hacia otro, revolviendo los huevos, vigilando el tocino y las tostadas y calentando el agua, siempre era así, para luego sonreírle como solo ella solía hacerlo y robarle pequeños besos que no hacían más que darle a entender lo hermosa que era la vida a su lado. Harry sonrió satisfecho, tal vez no estaba tan bien presentado como la comida que hacía su mujer, pero al menos se veía consumible, es cierto que las tostadas se le habían quemado en las puntas y que el tocino le había quedado demasiado crocante, pero lo había hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. Feliz de lo conseguido comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, había decorado la enorme fuente con una pequeña flor que había hecho aparecer y junto a uno de los platos descansaba El Profeta que hacía un momento había traído la lechuza de todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días mi vida- dijo él sentándose a su lado, ella seguía tendida de costado con los ojos cerrados, continuaba dormida, lo podía deducir de ver el pausado ritmo de su cuerpo al respirar. Al ver que ella no despertaba se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla, sabía que ella adoraba toda esa clase de mimos, y despertarla de esa forma sería algo que luego ella sabría recompensar de mil maneras.

Ginny había movido las piernas logrando que su camisón se frunciera en su cadera, ahora la fina tela solamente cubría una mínima parte de su muslo regalándole a Harry una visión maravillosa de esa parte de su anatomía. El chico con sus gruesos y ásperos dedos siguió ese curvo camino en aquel lugar hacia ese espacio reducido en donde ambas piernas se unían. En el primer tacto pudo notar como el calor y la humedad nacían de allí, sonriendo levantó la tentadora tela y acarició su estómago, era extraño verla así, sentir bajo sus palmas esa sensación. Ginny siempre había sido delgada, tampoco había sido en extremo, pero se podría decir que tenía curvas sin ser algo excesivo, era simplemente normal. Pero esa barriga enorme con su piel brillante y tirante la hacían una mujer adorable. Amaba besarle el estómago, tocar con la punta de su nariz ese resquicio de piel que salía por allí como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Lamentablemente con Sirius no había podido disfrutar de esos últimos meses, las circunstancias así se habían dado, y con James el trabajo no le permitía estar tanto tiempo pendiente de ella, pero ahora era diferente, y por primera vez agradeció a su enfermedad el poder estar así de esa forma, poder acariciar con ternura y tersura a su pequeña y sentir como se movía bajo su contacto…

Pero un momento… _se estaba moviendo…_

Harry sintió claramente como el estómago de Ginny golpeaba contra su mano, como si algo allí dentro hubiese hecho fuerza para hacerse notar. Con los ojos brillantes palmeó aquel lugar exacto y pudo sentir como el estómago de su mujer estaba irregularmente abultado hacia un lado, la pequeña Lily se estaba moviendo en la barriga de su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó una adormilada Ginny, las constantes caricias de su marido habían logrado despertarla.

- Lily…- respondió volviendo su mirada a la mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily?- indagó la pelirroja sentándose en la cama a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con pereza.

- Lily se está moviendo…

- ¿Qué se está qué…?- Ginny abrió ambos ojos como platos y miró la mano de su marido sobre su abultada barriga, en ese momento otro pequeño golpecito había acontecido. Harry le sonrió con la mirada radiante y la abrazó con premura besando sus mejillas y sus labios.

- Te amo tanto Ginny… a ti también te amo pequeña- le habló a la barriga.

- Es muy pronto para que se mueva…- murmuró emocionada Ginny- James y Sirius recién comenzaron a hacerlo a los seis y medio, y a ella todavía le falta un mes.

- Si quieres después vamos a ver a Luna, pero yo creo que es normal, nuestra pequeña es muy enérgica- la volvió a abrazar con amor para luego acomodar las almohadas en la espalda de su mujer.

- ¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad?- le preguntó ella sonriendo con picardía.

- Solamente quería agasajar a mi mujer por hacerme muy pero muy feliz cada día...- se inclinó sobre la cama y del suelo levantó la enorme bandeja del desayuno.

- ¿Lo has hecho para mi?- él negó.

- Para los dos- se acercó amoroso y le robó un fugaz beso-. Creo que las tostadas se me quemaron un poco, traté de quitarle lo carbonizado y dentro de todo están comestibles- se encogió de hombros mientras le untaba una rebanada con mermelada- Pruébala.

- Está deliciosa- dijo ella con la boca llena-. ¡Que rico!- exclamó al beber su té con leche.

o0o0o

- Muy bien…- anunció Luna cerrando su enorme portafolio sentándose en su cómoda butaca de cuero color caramelo.

- ¿Cómo está Lily?- indagó Ginny cubriéndose con la bata de papel que siempre usaba en las revisaciones en San Mungo.

- Esta niña está más que bien…- con letra presurosa escribió en un papel y se lo tendió a Harry- al parecer la pequeña se siente tan feliz en tu barriga que lo ha demostrado con creces- sonrió-. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

- Ufff…- suspiró Harry-. Que bueno que está bien, si le hubiese pasado algo.

- No se hagan problema, Ginny sabe cuidarse- la observó con seriedad un momento y luego miró a Harry con una fingida sonrisa-. Harry… Neville está en su despacho, sería bueno que de paso te hagas un buen seguimiento; no tiene pacientes, así que aprovecha.

- Bueno…- vaciló un momento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, todavía le costaba adaptarse a esa luna profesional, tan diferente de la que había conocido en el colegio-. Luego nos vemos cariño…- le susurró a Ginny dándole un suave beso en la sien.

- Ten cuidado- le pidió Ginny girándose, viéndolo salir de la habitación; ahora estaba sola con Luna, se vería sometida a un profundo interrogatorio, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la camilla, tendría para largo.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó la rubia sentándose junto a las piernas de la pelirroja.

- Bien, me siento mejor que nunca…

- ¿Estás tomando como es debido la poción?

- Todos los días a las ocho de la noche- le tomó la mano-. Por favor Luna, confía en mí, no nos pasará nada a ninguna de las dos- se acarició la barriga.

- Es que me preocupas Ginny- le tomó la mano y con el pulgar le acarició el dorso de su extremidad-. No estoy tranquila sabiendo que estás tomando una poción tan peligrosa…- la voz le templó-. Hasta pienso que fue un error haberlo hecho.

- Luna…- en un susurro se sentó en la camilla y abrazó a su amiga-. No nos pasará nada, tú no te tienes que sentir intranquila, una vez que nazca Lily la dejaré de tomar de a poco, como tú me has indicado.

- ¿Me prometes que nunca te olvidarás de tomarla?- indagó la rubia con los ojos brillantes.

-Te lo prometo- le sonrió acariciando su espalda- Estás muy sensible…- observó-. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No te preocupes- se desasió del abrazo pasando las manos por sus rostros intentando limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- insistió Ginny.

- Es que yo…- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró hacia el suelo, tenía los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos-. Hoy me ha venido el período…- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, Ginny inmediatamente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y besó sus mejillas con mucho cariño.

- ¿Acaso piensas que los niños se hacen de un día para el otro?- le preguntó jocosa, Luna negó-. A Ron y Hermione les costó más de un año que ella quedara embarazada de Rose, pero ahí la ves, nuevamente embarazada…

- Es que yo estaba ilusionada Ginny, tú sabes lo que es el deseo de tener un niño…

- Y lo tendrás, no apresures las cosas, tú cuerpo tiene sus tiempos, eso nadie mejor que tú lo puede saber.

- Lo sé Ginny… pero es que es tan frustrante ilusionarme con quedar embarazada y luego no estarlo…- suspiró con pesadumbre-. Pero tienes razón, es sólo cuestión de esperar y volver a intentarlo- sonrió suavemente siendo devuelto el gesto por Ginny.

- Tú espera- esta vez la pelirroja le tomó la mano y se la acarició-. Creo que todo lo que vivimos en el pasado nos ha servido de algo- se encogió de hombros con inocencia-. Aprendimos a no perder las esperanzas a pesar de lo terrible que sea lo que estemos viviendo. Confiamos en los demás, y lo que es más importante en nosotros mismos; por eso, hoy estamos aquí, hablando como si nada peligroso existiese a nuestro alrededor. Y si pudimos evitar la muerte, la destrucción completa, ¿por qué no podemos dar vida?: el acto más puro que pueda haber. Tú lo lograrás, tienes tanto cariño para dar Luna… Serás una madre hermosa que consentirá a sus hijos hasta que se harten de tu melosidad- Luna rió suavemente ante esa idea.

- Te quiero tanto amiga…- le dijo a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza, nunca hubiese imaginado, en aquellos años pasados, en su cuarto año, que podría encontrar una persona que la entendiese tan pero tan bien, como la hermana que jamás tuvo.

o0o0o

- Hola Neville- saludó Harry a su amigo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- Harry… ¡Que grata sorpresa!- le sonrió con afecto mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- indagó mirándolo con afecto, luego de Ron, Neville había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Con mucho trabajo, el invierno está calando fuerte en el mundo mágico- suspiró-. ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

- Cansado, con mucha fatiga. No se lo he dicho a Ginny para no preocuparla, pero muchas veces me mareo y trato de que no se note…

- Ya veo… ¿Te molesta si te reviso?

- No, claro que no- comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras Neville buscaba los instrumentos en un mueble del despacho.

- ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad para respirar?

- Por el momento no- contestó bajando la bragueta de su pantalón vaquero, con los pies se quitó las zapatillas para luego acomodar todo sobre una silla.

- Súbete a la camilla mientras termino con esto- Harry obedeció y se recostó sobre el frío armazón, no le gustaba que lo examinaran pero en Neville podía confiar.

- Me aburro en casa, cuando Ginny o los chicos no están y no tengo nadada que hacer…- resopló molesto-. Es frustrante.

- Es el precio que pagamos por estar enfermos- dijo el chico acercándose a Harry, apoyó el estetoscopio sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño comenzó a escuchar- Di treinta y tres.

- Treinta y Tres.

- Siéntate por favor- Harry así lo hizo, su amigo le pasó aquella parte helada del instrumento por la espalda, debajo de los omóplatos-. Repítelo.

- Treinta y tres- volvió a decir.

- Bien… Tus pulmones están en buen estado, ahora te tomaré la presión, extiende tu brazo izquierdo Harry.

- Algunas veces me ha bajado la presión.

- Es entendible cuando te mareabas- rodeó el antebrazo de Harry con aquella funda de tela alargada y la abrochó a un lado pasando la campana del estetoscopio debajo de la funda-. No muevas el brazo por favor- luego de observar el reloj asintió con cansancio, eso también estaba bien.

- Los controles rutinarios están bien, si no me equivoco los últimos estudios ya deberían estar listos, espérame aquí mientras voy al laboratorio y los busco.

- Ve tranquilo- respondió viendo como Neville salía de la habitación, se había vuelto a vestir.

A los minutos el medimago volvió con una carpeta en las manos, su rostro dibujaba una expresión impasible, y como cualquier estudio de San Mungo, la pequeña carpeta iba cerrada bajo la seguridad de una banda de papel la cual le otorgaba discreción, solo un medimago podía abrirlo. Neville se sentó en su escritorio y rompió esa seguridad, Harry entendió que no había leído los resultados de aquellos estudios.

El ceño de Neville se crispó mientras sus ojos leían con detenimiento el resultado de los exámenes de Harry, el rostro se suavizó y por un momento volvió a cubrirse de oscuridad. Harry lo observaba impresionado, todavía no se podía acostumbrar a la desbordante seriedad que su amigo tenía a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Luego de unos minutos el medimago suspiró y relajó el cuello moviéndolo de un lado hacia otro haciéndolo sonar, la tensión que lo inundaba era muy grande, la profesión así lo imponía. Miró a Harry y notó la preocupación en su rostro, sin esperar más le sonrió con afecto, los resultados eran mejor de lo que esperaba, le daba mucho más tiempo para continuar con su investigación. Sabía que aquello era algo inestable, la salud podría decaer y florecer en solo unos pocos segundos, pero al menos que él estuviese bien ya era mucho.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente Harry mirando con determinación el rostro de su amigo.

- Nada de que preocuparse, los resultados han sido mejor de lo que esperábamos.

- ¿En serio?

- Muy en serio- sonrió-. Tu cuerpo ha aceptado con gusto el incremento de la dosis, y aunque sea algo temporario es suficiente para que mis investigaciones se sigan desarrollando con el cuidado requerido.

- Eso quiere decir que esto es solo temporario…

- Ya lo hablamos Harry, la enfermedad es así, tiene sus altas y sus bajas, hoy puedes estar bien y mañana estar internado en unidad coronaria. No puedo más que ponerme feliz con los maravillosos resultados que hemos obtenido con el suministro de la poción, pero hay que ser precavidos como siempre.

- Muy bien, al menos es una buena noticia…

- Claro que lo es- mustió Neville asintiendo- Supuse que tal vez te gustaría conocer de qué van mis investigaciones- le dijo en un tono impersonal.

- Confío plenamente en ti Neville, sé que eres un excelente profesional y nadie mejor que tú para dejar mi salud en sus manos.

- Me halagas con lo que me dices.

- Es solo la verdad- se encogió de hombros- No te obligues a contarme lo que no quieres, yo no te pido eso.

- Solamente pensé que tal vez te interesaría…

- Claro que me interesa, al fin y al cabo es mi salud, pero no quiero hacer estamento con ese tema, sabes que no entenderé nada, con que me digas que es posible que me recupere me basta y me sobra.

- Si todo sale como espero ten por seguro que te recuperarás, pero sin embargo tendrás que cuidarte mucho en lo que haces, eso ya lo tienes claro ¿o me equivoco?

- Por supuesto que lo sé- le respondió tenso, sabía que tendría que cuidarse, lo que supondría olvidar el trabajo de auror por los riesgos que este conllevaba.

- Sabes que no podrás continuar con tu vida como lo hacías antes.

- Lo sé, ya no más misiones peligrosas ni enfrentamientos con magos oscuros, creo que es algo que podré superar.

- Espero que así lo hagas, tengo mucha fe en estas investigaciones, muy pronto al fin darán resultado, pero estoy casi seguro de que mis pronósticos son acertados.

- Estoy seguro que así será…- estiró las piernas y miró el reloj que Molly le había regalado en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños-, me debo ir, Ginny me debe estar esperando- comentó guardando el artefacto dorada en su bolsillo.

- Ve con cuidado, cualquier novedad y te pondré al tanto.

- Hasta pronto Neville- lo saludó con la mano mientras abría la puerta del despacho- Lo siento- dijo al chocarse con una persona que estaba a punto de tocar.

- No, disculpe, yo soy la que lo siente- la mujer levantó la vista-. Hola Harry- lo saludó.

- Luna- sonrió-. ¿Sabes en dónde se metió Ginny?

- Creo que fue a la confitería, me dijo que te avisara.

- Bien- se inclinó y besó su mejilla-. Nos vemos pronto.

Luna entró al despacho de Neville y al ver su reluciente semblante sonrió con placidez, cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó la precaución de bloquearla con un simple movimiento de su varita, Neville ahora la miraba con ojos brillantes a la vez que se movía hacia atrás, empujando con sus pies y desplazándose en el sillón reclinable.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Neville a su mujer cuando esta apoyó su cadera en el borde del escritorio.

- Mejor- le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano que Neville tenía en su estómago.

- ¿Segura?- ella asintió con una cálida sonrisa mientras giraba y se colocaba frente a él, apoyada en la mesa.

- He hablado con Ginny, me ha dicho muchas verdades, cosas que yo no he podido ver… me ha dejado muy tranquila.

- Me alegro por ti cariño- susurró bajando su mano hacia la cadera acariciándola con suavidad.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Harry?- indagó mientras era mimada.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, si continuamos como hasta ahora, dudo que algo salga mal.

- ¿Ya es algo seguro?

- Creo que sí…- la abrazó sin poder contenerse, enterrando su rostro en la barriga de ella.

- Me haces cosquillas Nev- le dijo cuando el comenzó a besar aquel lugar.

- Me encanta besarte… Me encantas Luna…

- Y tú me encantas a mí, tontito- replicó besando fugazmente la punta de su nariz.

- Harry se fue bastante satisfecho con lo que le dije.

- Y no es para menos…- se separó levemente de su esposo para mover las piernas y de esa forma sentarse en su regazo-. Ambos están de muy buen humor…- murmuró besando la sien de Neville.

- Eso es bueno- suspiró abrazándose más a Luna.

- Ginny nos ha invitado este sábado a comer en su casa- le dijo depositando bondosos besos en el rostro de su esposo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Que nos ha invitado a comer, quiere agasajar a Harry con una comida entre amigos.

- ¿Te ha pedido que lleves algo?- la miró arqueando una ceja a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

- Sabes que a mi la cocina no se me da bien…

- Tal vez podría aprender un poco de Ginny…- gimió cuando ella le pellizcó el estómago-. No es que me moleste comer todos los días comida pre cocinada, pero…

- ¿Pero qué cariño?- preguntó con voz melosa inclinándose hacia él.

- Te quiero tanto- la volvió a abrazar hundiendo su cabeza en la curva del cuello femenino-. Pero me encantaría que cocinases para mí.

o0o0o

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Hermione?- indagó Ron al entrar a la cocina de su casa y ver a su mujer vestida con un pequeño delantal y las manos llenas de harina.

- Ronald…- se giró con ojos asustados y llevándose una mano al pecho dijo:- Me has asustado tonto.

- Perdóname cielo- tiró de su mano blanca y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo-. No me has contestado- dijo besando la mejilla de ella-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Estoy preparando una tarta de manzana y caramelo- respondió mimosa moviendo su mejilla sobre los labios de Ron.

- ¿Y a qué se debe semejante gracia?

- Ginny nos ha invitado a comer a su casa mañana al mediodía, y yo le dije que llevaría el postre.

- Es raro que estés cocinando tan a gusto, pero sabes que tu tarta es la mejor de todo el mundo mágico…

- Mentiroso- le acarició el rostro dejando una mancha blanca en el.

- Oye… me estás ensuciando- ella rió y le besó con suavidad los labios.

- Sabes a caramelo- murmuró la castaña.

- Yo también te tengo que probar- la aplastó más hacia sí y cubrió su boca con la suya.

- Bobo- le dijo ella al separarse-. Ahora déjame continuar o se me quemará el caramelo- se giró y con una cuchara de madera comenzó a revolver el espeso preparado color ámbar.

- ¿Rosie está durmiendo?

- Sí, está durmiendo su siestita- respondió mientras bajaba el fuego de la hornalla-. Le he preparado un puré de verduras y luego se ha dormido rápidamente.

- ¿Hoy no has tenido ninguna molestia?- indagó mientras abría la heladera y agarraba una jarra de vidrio con zumo de calabaza.

- No, hoy me levanté mejor que nunca- frunció el ceño al ver a su marido-. ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué?- él giró la cabeza mientras sostenía la jarra a la altura de su boca.

- No tomes así, te tendría que dar vergüenza- ofuscada abrió una de las alacenas y sacó un vaso- Hazme el favor de beber el zumo como una persona normal.

- Nosotros no somos normales cariño, somos brujos- explicó mientras se servía en el vaso.

- Así sólo toman los borrachos solteros y mujeriegos- respondió estirando la masa en la mesada.

- ¿A qué viene ese ataque de celos?- preguntó guardando el zumo en la heladera.

- No tengo ningún ataque para tu información, solamente quiero que tengas modales- con el enorme rodillo de madera acomodó la elástica masa sobre una fuente.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas- la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella hundía la masa en la fuente con los dedos.

- Sabes bien lo que pasa cuando me enojo- respondió con una voz gélida, Ron miró de reojo la varita de la chica, ella estaba bastante lejos para alcanzarla.

- No… ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Hace falta que te haga una demostración?- dejando la fuente a un lado apagó la hornalla del caramelo.

- Sorpréndeme- susurró en su oído depositando un beso en su cuello.

- Creo que con solo recordarte un viejo incidente luego de un exitoso partido de Quidditch bastará- Ron rió sonoramente mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-Ahora lo recuerdo- la giró para mirarla a los ojos-. Ese día quise odiarte, pero al ver tu carita tan triste- acarició su mejilla-. Te juro que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y si hubiese podido yo mismo me hubiese dado una patada.

- Por suerte Harry estaba ahí…

- Harry siempre estuvo ahí, ¿cómo hacía para soportar nuestras peleas?

- No sé…- sonrió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo-. Una gran dosis de paciencia tal vez…

- Con Ginny se ha hecho más perceptivo.

- Ginny es bastante hábil en esas cosas, me felicitó toda una semana por los pájaros que te arrojé.

- Maldita traidora…-Hermione volvió a girarse y tomó nuevamente la fuente de la tarta-. Deja eso para más tarde cariño.

-Se endurecerá el caramelo y no me gusta recalentarlo- respondió la castaña volcando el espeso líquido sobre la fuente-. No me tardaré nada, espera cinco minutos sentado y ya estaré contigo.

- Mira que tomo tu palabra- la amenazó mordiendo con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Quita… No seas pesado- atinó una cuchara de madera a lo que Ron le robó un beso.

Una hora más tarde ambos estaban acostados en la enorme cama matrimonial que compartían todas las noches, las sábanas blancas cubrían sus desnudos cuerpos y las enormes almohadas les proveían una merecida satisfacción. Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ron mientras él la asía de su cintura y con su otra mano acariciaba su vientre, la yema de sus dedos recorría la suave curva que formaban el montículo de sus pechos hacía el abultamiento de su barriga. Algún que otro cabello entorpecía la tarea, y con suma delicadeza como siempre hacía los apartaba a un lado acomodándolos sobre los hombros femeninos. Hermione por su parte simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba arrullar por las caricias de su marido, una de sus manos acariciaban el suave bello del pecho de Ron mientras él la mimaba. Estar en sus brazos era como estar en el cielo, sintiendo la fragancia a pino de su cuello y el calor abrazador de su cuerpo, el mismo tiempo le había enseñado a amarlo más y más, había descubierto cosas que no conocía, y se había dado cuenta que por momentos su adoración podía llegar a ser desbordante, cosa que Ronald siempre agradecía y sonreía al ser partícipe de semejantes demostraciones de afecto.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él al notarla tan callada.

-No pienso en nada-susurró-. Sólo dejé mi mente vagar- se abrazó más a él utilizando sus piernas.

- He notado que últimamente has estado muy pensativa ¿hay algo de que me deba enterar?

- No…- hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ron y lo mordió mimosa-. Pero debes saber que te amo con locura.

- Y yo a ti también cielo…- besó su frente y la abrazó con suavidad-. Es hermoso estar así contigo- frunció el ceño-. Pero sé que hay algo que no me estás contando…- bajó la mirada y la observó.

- No seas tontito… ¿qué te podría ocultar?

- No sé, no desconfío de ti en la forma que cualquier mujer pensaría, sé que tú no piensas así, pero…

- No te puedo contra todavía…

- ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny?- Hermione no respondió-. Tiene que ver con Ginny…- comprendió con su silencio.

- No tiene que ver con ella…

- Ya sé que mientes, por algo no me contestaste al principio. Sé que hay algo entre tú y mi hermana, y sé que Harry no lo sabe porque me ha comentad que ha notado a Ginny nerviosa.

- Ron, yo no pudo decirte nada, pero créeme que es lo mejor, cuando ella lo haga… Yo le he prometido… Si yo te lo cuento sé que correrás y se lo contarás a Harry. Y no es que no confíe en ti, pero te pones nerviosa y Harry sabrá sacártelo- ante la mirada ceñuda de su esposo insistió:- sabes que es así.

- Tienes razón- sonrió acariciando con vehemencia los desnudos brazos de ella-. Pero prométeme que me lo contarás en cuanto puedas.

- Claro que lo haré, te lo prometo- besó su barbilla y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sabía que Harry se lo tomaría mal, pero Ron… eso la preocupaba.

o0o0o

- ¿Mañana lo harás?- susurró Hermione junto a Ginny mientras sacaban los platos de la alacena,

- Si, mañana- suspiró cerrando los ojos-. Me siento nerviosa por eso.

- Quédate tranquila, tú simplemente tómalo con calma.

- ¿Crees que se enojará mucho?- le preguntó con preocupación.

- No se lo tomará tan bien…- la miró a los ojos encontrándolos turbados-. Sabes que puede ser más terco que una mula, sin embargo tú eres la única que logra hacerle frente.

- Igualmente no me gusta pelearme con él Hermione. Se enojará por haberlo dejado de lado y luego no me hablará por unos cuantos días…- se tomó el puente de la nariz con su pulgar e índice-. Me duele la cabeza.

- Tómate una aspirina- sugirió Hermione sacando los cubiertos de un cajón.

- Creo que no tengo más…- gimió-. ¡Demonios!

- Tienes que tranquilizarte cariño- la abrazó suavemente y acarició su cabello.

- Ron también se enojará, temo que se lo tome peor que Harry.

- Eso no importa…- sonrió- sabes que con dos o tres gritos míos y ya todo se arreglará con él.

- Pero a veces suele ser más terco que Harry.

- Ya lo sé. Pero tú ocúpate de Harry que yo me ocuparé de Ronald, Ginny no te acomplejes tanto, tú lo has hecho por su bien.

- Sé que no he hecho nada malo Hermione; pero es solo…- bufó-. Sabes lo histérico que es en ese sentido, ¿cuántas veces has soportado su mal humor en el colegio?

- Muchas…- sonrió-. Así como también recuerdo que eras la única persona que solía dejarlo sin palabras- Ginny se sonrojó y desvió la vista-. ¿Y ahora te sonrojas?- rió en una estruendosa carcajada.

- No empieces…

- Yo no me olvido de esas cosas, solamente tú lograbas hacerlo callar y que dejara de despotricar a diestra y siniestra contra todos- le tomó la mano-. Sé que se enojará, lo conozco lo suficiente, pero terminará entendiendo.

- Se enojará mucho conmigo…- musitó con la voz ahogada.

- Sí que lo hará, eso lo supimos desde el principio- la abrazó-. Pero será solo un momento, luego de que se calme podrás hablar tranquilamente con él y entrar en razón.

- Sí…- hundió su rostro en el enmarañado cabello castaño y se dejó consolar.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a Harry y Ron riendo encantados, al sentir esos ruidos las chicas se separaron intentado no levantar ninguna sospecha de lo que pasaba, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde y ellos habían visto el consuelo que ambas se estaban proporcionando.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry preocupado sin ninguna gota de diversión en la voz.

- No cariño- Ginny lo miró con una sobreactuada sonrisa-. No pasa nada- se acercó y besó su mejilla-. ¿Ya han llegado?

- Eso les veníamos a decir- añadió Ronald-. Acaban de aparecerse en el jardín.

- Perfecto…- dijo entonces Ginny-. Ustedes vayan a recibirlos mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.

- ¿Segura que no pasa nada?- indagó Harry tomándola de la barbilla observándola a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, si algo pasa yo misma te lo haré saber- Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios caminando junto a Ron hacia la sala para darles la bienvenida a Luna y Neville.

- No se lo ha creído nada- dijo Hermione a su espalda.

- Lo sé…- se sentó en una de las sillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

o0o0o

La cena resultó ser un éxito, luego de la agradable comida las tres parejas estaban sentadas en la sala cómodamente frente a la chimenea tomando café acompañado de la tarta de manzanas con caramelo que Hermione había hecho. Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su barriga, se le había hecho costumbre hablarle a la pequeña de su vientre, pero siempre había sido así al igual que con los otros niños anteriores.

- … y entonces con Ginny nos escondimos en el armario de escobas, y esperamos a que pasaran de largo. Si no hubiese sido por eso seguramente hubiésemos sido atrapadas- Luna sonrió y miró a Ginny la cual asentía.

- Ese día Alecto casi nos atrapa…- miró a Harry-. Lo de pintar las paredes había sido idea mía, pero Luna insistió en acompañarme, al ser mujeres podíamos escapar con más facilidad por los pasajes, por eso Neville se quedó haciendo guardia en uno de los pasillos.

- Yo había insistido en ir con ellas, pero ya saben como son, fue imposible convencerlas.

- Ginny era la más problemática- Luna rió-. No hagas esa cara Ginny, sabes bien que era imposible refutar lo que decías.

- Si puede ser, pero esa vez no salvamos por poco.

- ¿Pero cómo hicieron para darse cuenta de que Alecto las estaba siguiendo?- preguntó Hermione interesada, siempre que podían hablaban de esos meses en donde ella junto a Ron y Harry habían viajado por Inglaterra en busca de los Horcrux, pero cuando escuchaba una nueva anécdota no podía mostrarse más que interesada.

- ¿Alecto?- Naville rió-. Alecto era una mujer despiadada, continuamente con Ginny solíamos decir que necesitaba que un hombre la calmase- Harry rió.

- En serio, la tendrían que ver observando a su hermano, sentía una adoración impresionante.

- Un niño de primero había comentado que los había visto abrazados…

- ¡Que asco!- exclamó Ron.

- ¿Y qué más quieres?- indagó Ginny con burla-. Si entre hermanos no se amaban dudo que hubiesen encontrado algo en otro lugar. Eran tal para cual, fríos y repugnantes…- los ojos de Ginny se nublaron por un momento y luego brillaron cuando Harry apretó su cintura.

- Podían ser muy despiadados…- musitó Luna.

- No me lo hagas recordar…- dijo Neville con el rostro descompuesto de horror-. Ese día en donde casi las atrapan pensé que era el fin.

- ¿Tan atroces eran?- indagó Hermione.

- Terribles, sus torturas eran denigrantes. La primera vez que los tres caímos en sus manos supe lo que en verdad era el dolor. Juré que no dejaría que atraparan a las chicas así de fácil, los días posteriores a las torturas eran terribles.

- Tú siempre eras el que peor salía…- susurró Luna abrazándolo.

- No podía soportar lo que podía llegar a hacerles a ustedes- las miró con cariños-. Por eso soportaba que descargue todo en mi antes que en ustedes; pero ese día sentí más miedo que nunca.

- Fue una de las últimas veces que pintamos las paredes, luego llegó Navidad y a mí me llevaron a la mansión Malfoy- dijo Luna.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron que Alecto las estaba siguiendo?- pregunto Hermione con la voz en un hilo.

- Si se los digo no lo podrán creer…

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que fue una ayuda inesperada, lo que menos íbamos a imaginar era obtener ayuda del bando enemigo. Fue algo premeditado por él, era una ayuda recíproca.

- ¿De quién hablas?- Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, su mente no podía imaginar quién era esa misteriosa persona.

- Malfoy- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Malfoy?- Ron rió con mofa-. No me lo creo…

- Deberías creértelo- respondió Ginny cortante-. Si no hubiese sido por su advertencia ese día nos hubiesen torturado terriblemente, y se que Alecto se habría encargado de que jamás lo olvidáramos.

- Igualmente me cuesta creer que Malfoy las haya ayudado- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Pero así fue, con Ginny terminamos de pintar una pared del cuarto piso y Malfoy apareció frente nuestro, estaba pálido y agitado por tanto correr- cerró los ojos recordando la imagen en su cabeza-. Es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Nos dijo que corriéramos, que iban hacia allí y que estaban muy enojados.

- Yo fue reacia a hacerle caso, de repente de un día para el otro que viniese y me obligara a ocultarme era sospechoso. Era cierto que cuando nos capturaban el evitaba atacarnos, siempre ponía alguna excusa y se iba, además cuando nos obligaban a torturarlos a ellos nosotros no lo hacíamos. Esas cosas eran terribles, de solo recordarlas…- se agitó y se abrazó su estómago con calma-. Pero el fue muy directo, si queríamos creerle lo haríamos, y si no era problema nuestro.

- Con Ginny le hicimos caso y corrimos lo más rápido que nos permitieron nuestros pies. Lo único que logramos hacer fue meternos en el armario de escobas y hacer silencio esperando a que pasara algo.

- Y cuando pensamos que ya había pasado todo escuchamos la voz de Alecto hablando con Malfoy, le preguntaba si había inspeccionado el piso y él le decía que sí pero no le creía… Al final no sé que hizo pero terminó creyéndole. Al día siguiente en cada pasillo había algún alumno aliado a ellos vigilando. Constantemente éramos seguidos por lo que no pudimos continuar con los mensajes, luego llegó navidad y todo acabó.

- Que terrible…- mustió Hermione al borde de las lágrimas-. Tuvieron que pasar por cosas horribles.

- Pero eso ya es pasado Hermione, desde ese entonces a pesar de la enemistad que había con Malfoy hicimos una especie de tregua silenciosa, nosotros no lo atacábamos y él tampoco a nosotros, si algo malo pasaba nos lo hacíamos saber- Ginny suspiró-. No pretendo decir que fue nuestro aliado porque no lo fue, pero tampoco era nuestro enemigo.

- Vaya…- suspiró Harry-. Después de tantos años… enterarse ahora de esto es impresionante.

- No es tan raro, tú sabías que él se había portado bien con nosotros, yo te lo había dicho antes del juicio- comentó Ginny tomándole la mano.

- Sí, recuerdo bien ese momento. Nunca quise preguntarte nada de aquella época por temor a que te sintieras mal cielo.

- Es el pasado, tal vez en ese momento sólo el hecho de recordarlo hubiese sido devastador. Pero ya han pasado tantos años… es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó.

- Con Neville debemos irnos, mañana nos toca el primer turno y debemos levantarnos temprano- anunció Luna parándose del sofá en donde estaba sentada.

- Gracias por venir Luna- agradeció Ginny dándole un abrazo.

- Sabes que no es nada Gin- le sonrió-. Ahora quiero que estés tranquila…- le tomó la mano y la apartó a un lado mientras los demás se despedían de Neville-. Sé que no fue en vano que sacaras el tema de Malfoy, escucha- la interrumpió cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo-. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, no te precipites y no te pongas nerviosa que te hará mal a ti y al bebé.

- Lo sé Luna…

- Ánimo, él debe entender que es por su bien- Neville también la saludó y junto a su marido y a la otra pareja los despidieron desde la puerta hasta que los vieron desaparecer en el medio del jardín. La castaña la ayudó a ordenar la sala mientras ponían a lavar las vajillas y los vasos que habían usado para la comida. Ron y Harry se sentaron en la sala a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras comían otra porción de pastel.

Hermione y Ron volvieron tarde a su casa, la pequeña Rose iba dormida en el brazo de su padre. Al desaparecer por la chimenea Ginny suspiró y miró a su marido encontrándose con sus ojos brillantes los cuales siempre le daban calor, Harry entonces estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de su mujer, Ginny se permitió el arrumaco y sonrió con cariño, sabía que si no lo tenía a su lado, la vida perdería el sentido; él era el dueño de su corazón y si no estuviera con ella, el día a día solo sería una cuestión de sobrevivir simplemente por sus hijos. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero cada uno de ellos llegaban a la misma conclusión, lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

- Ve a la cama cielo…- le dijo suavemente yendo hacia la cocina-. Termino de arreglar unas cosas y subo contigo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- indagó Harry con la voz ronca.

- Arriba hablamos…- hizo una extraña mueca al ver a Harry que no se movía-. Por favor… arriba hablamos- repitió-. ¿Sí?

- Me estás asustando- Harry la abrazó y besó su cuello, inclinándose sobre ella tomó su boca con la suya y profundizó con su lengua, el sabor de Ginny era dulce, nunca se cansaría de desgustarlo.

- No tienes de que asustarte- se soltó-. Anda, ve arriba. Espérame que ahí voy- Harry asintió con una triste sonrisa y subió las escaleras. Ginny no pudo evitar volver a suspirar al entrar en la cocina y terminar de guardar los platos y vasos en la alacena. Con su varita ordenó la sala y extinguió el fuego de la chimenea. Las luces fueron apagadas y todo quedó en penumbras.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras, a pesar de la suave luminosidad que entraba por la calle sus ojos no se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, el corazón había comenzado a latirle con un frenético ritmo en el pecho, parecía a punto de salirse. Las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío surcó su espalda. Cerró los ojos al hallarse en el pasillo y ver la luz de su habitación encendida, al pasar junto al cuarto de sus hijos se asomó levemente y se sintió tranquila al verlos dormir. Con las piernas hechas jalea, muy temblorosas, entró a su habitación para encontrarse a Harry sentado en el borde de la cama inclinado hacia delante, con las manos cruzadas entre sus piernas. Harry al sentir su presencia levantó la vista y la observó con detenimiento. Ginny le sonrió forzadamente y se acercó a él, se ladeó sobre el chico y se sentó a su lado, extendió el brazo y le tomó la mano.

- Harry…- pronunció con voz ronca, intento aclararse la garganta carraspeando levemente-. Yo… ¡Déjame explicarte!- le pidió al ver que él la iba a interrumpir-. Neville hace un tiempo me citó para hablar de tu enfermedad y me comentó que hubo otros casos similares, sugirió que sería bueno que me comunicara con alguno para de alguna manera obtener algo más de información ¿entiendes?- Harry asintió mirándola con calidez-. Yo logré comunicarme con una persona, al principio fue extraño pero sus experiencias me han servido para ayudarte a que te sientas mejor, y creo que además sea bueno que tu hablaras con él…

- ¿Es un hombre?- preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio en donde analizó cada palabra dicha por su mujer.

- Si… su padre falleció hace poco tiempo de la misma enfermedad, pero el hombre no fue atendido como es debido, los mismos medimagos no lo quisieron atender y por eso pereció prácticamente sin poder hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué no lo quisieron atender?

- Su familia estaba implicada en cosas una tanto turbulentas…- desvió la mirada con nerviosismo dejando de acariciar la mano de Harry tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Yo… yo lo conozco?- inquirió ante la actitud de la pelirroja, algo más había detrás de aquello.

- Sí…- ella levantó la vista y Harry pudo observar su dolor y turbación-. Harry él hombre del que te hablo es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy…- ante la confusión en el rostro de Harry agregó:- Es Draco Malfoy.

El silencio se hizo presente y sobre la mirada de Harry un manto oscuro se hizo lugar.

- ¿Qué?

* * *

Sé que no tengo el perdón de ustedes ni me lo merezco, soy una maldita desgraciada por hacerlos esperar y Eli tiene razón, tardo demasiado. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo ya el capítulo siguiente pero es como si mi mente se hallara en una laguna mental. Este capítulo no me gusta, ni tampoco el que sigue, pero los considero como una transición, los pasos que nos guiarán hacia el final de la historia. Ya sé lo que sucederá y calculo que en menos de siete capítulos todo habrá terminado. A pesar de ello siento que estoy estancada en un tema y quero comenzar a escribir la parte que siempre imaginé, no falta mucho, apenas unas páginas para comenzar lo que en verdad quiero pero cuesta mucho... No lo he corregido, por lo que no sería raro encontrar algún que otro dedazo o repitición de palabras, ustedes díganme y lo arreglo luego.

Debo agradecer a todos por el apoyo, y a pesar de no haber respondido sus reviews tengan en cuenta que siempre los tengo presentes. Prometo responder todos y cada uno de los que me dejan en este capítulo, y si son anónimos, no duden en dejarme un mail para que lo pueda hacer. Hay algunos que ya saben al punto en donde la historia se está dirigiendo, simplemente hace falta averiguar un poco sobre la enfermedad y atar unos cuantos cabos y ya está. La esperanza de Harry está a dos capítulos, y a partir de allí comenzarán los momentos culminantes.

Saludos especiales para Eli, tu último review en A través de tus pupilas me levantó mucho el ánimo (pasen por esa nueva historia que estoy publicando), a Rose, sabes que te adoro cielo, espero poder hablar contigo esta tarde, a Karla, eres un sol y me haces divertir mucho en el foro y a Joanne la cual está escondida detrás de una pila de libros estudiando para esa condenada materia, de verdad espero que la apruebes de una vez. Lamentablemente a mi me quedan menos de un mes de vacaciones, y temo que me quedará poco tiempo para escribir, cosa que no significa que abandone las historias, trataré de terminar con esta antes de marzo o avanzar lo suficiente para tener un respaldo.

Y antes de que me olvide, los invito al foro de **Chocolate y Menta**, pasen por allí que encontrarán a unas cuantas personas conocidas por estos lados, pueden encontrar el link en mi profile. Bueno, ya me voy yendo a continuar con la escirtura, dejen sus comentarios, que es lo que más necesito en estos momentos y espero que pronto vuevan a tener noticias de mí. Los quiero.

Jor

PD: dejen reviews ;)


	15. Discordia y concordia

**Discordia y concordia.**

- Que es Draco Malfoy, Harry- tragó saliva-. Se perfectamente que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes… pero…

- ¡Pero claro que tenías que habérmelo dicho antes!- se soltó de su mano de un tirón y se revolvió el pelo con impaciencia-. No es de Neville de quien estamos hablando Ginevra…

- Por supuesto que no es de Neville…- respondió con la voz trémula, él nunca le decía así.

- Tampoco es alguien que haya sido aliado nuestro…

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- ¡Por Merlín! Es Draco Malfoy- se dejó caer abrumado sobre la cama todavía sin poder creer lo dicho por su esposa.

- Harry…- intentó tomarle la mano pero el la quitó con brusquedad y se volvió a levantar dirigiéndose al baño con velocidad, cuando azotó con violencia la puerta de aquel lugar el viento producido le a Ginny de lleno en el rostro y la realidad cayó a ella como un baldazo de agua fría.

Frías lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta y a su parecer un dementor se había hecho lugar en esa habitación quitándole la poca alegría que tenía. Notó la humedad en su rostro y rápidamente la secó con las palmas de su mano, no podía permitirse llorar en esos momentos. Con impotencia crispó sus manos sobre sus muslos y miró fijamente la puerta del baño de donde en cualquier momento Harry debería salir. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba enojado, muy enojado, sabía que una de las cosas que más detestaban era que le oculten las cosas, que sean hechas sin que él sepa nada; ya muchas veces había tenido que lidiar con su mal carácter antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado, pero era diferente, y en parte similar. Su vida estaba en juego y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que ella hiciera todo lo que tenía a su alcance para hacerle bien. Y si no le gustaba era su problema, ya demasiado tenía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo los minutos continuaron pasando y de Harry ni rastro, en el cuarto no se oía ningún ruido, ni de agua ni de nada parecido y Ginny había comenzado a preocuparse. Temiendo caer por la tensión que llevaba en su cuerpo caminó hacia la puerta y llamó suavemente, pero Harry no respondió, y ella se estaba impacientando.

- Harry… ¿estás bien?- pero él no contestó, a pesar de ello Ginny sintió como comenzaba a correr agua, él no le había respondido, pero le indicó que no le había pasado nada malo al dejar que se escuche ese sonido-. Harry, ábreme por favor…- pidió en un susurro, al no recibir respuesta apoyó su frente contra la puerta y respiró hondo, así no arreglarían nada.

Con los ojos embotados en lágrimas decidió que no le daría el gusto de hacerse el enojado, ambos eran dos personas adultas lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar las cosas como en realidad son, si él no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por su bienestar, pues allá él, pero Ginny no lo iba a dejar morir. Con la cabeza en alto Ginny caminó hacia su armario y sacó de uno de los cajones un amplio camisón de algodón, lo arrojó sobre la cama y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, _no le daré el gusto,_ se repitió. Como autómata, con movimientos desmedidos y mudos se desvistió y rápidamente volvió a vestirse con el fino camisón. Con sus pantuflas celestes en los pies y el cepillo de cerda en una de sus manos comenzó a desenredarse el largo cabello dejándolo caer sobre su hombro cubriendo la mitad de su torso, suspiró cuando se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, a pesar de que no había nevado en esos días, y que el paisaje estuviese libre de nieve, el frío se sentía igual, aunque un vidrio aislante y el calor de las chimeneas los separe. Su pequeña y blanca mano se dirigió como mariposa hacia su vientre y Ginny sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

- Tú padre está enojado pequeña…- le dijo a su barriga-. Pero esto no te tiene que afectar a ti, ambos te amamos y cuando nazcas podrás disfrutar de él para siempre- como si su pequeño retoño hubiese entendido todo lo que ella le decía, eligió ese momento para moverse dentro del vientre, haciendo que Ginny sientas sus pequeñas patadas-. Ninguna de las dos permitiremos que a tu padre le pase algo cariño, y si se quiere enojar que lo haga, pero él no nos dejará solas, ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a tus hermanos…

Ginny se dirigió a la cama y arrojó los cojines a un lado, corrió el cobertor de su lado y acomodó las almohadas en el cabezal, luego acomodó el lado de Harry con especial esmero, a pesar de la confianza que sentía con respecto a ello, ella sabía perfectamente que él continuaría enojado por algunos días más, volvió a mirar la puerta, pero nada le llamó la atención, y ya cansada de su actitud se dirigió hacia allí.

- ¡Abre la puerta Harry!- le gritó a la vez que golpeaba con sus puños-. ¡Necesito entrar!, tengo muchas cosas mías ahí dentro, así que si serías tan amable de dejarme pasar…- la luz del baño se apagó y la puerta se abrió, con los ojos enormes como platos Ginny observó el rostro ensombrecido de su marido, que al pasar por su lado ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla-. ¡Gracias!- se burló apurando el paso y rozando su brazo a propósito, pero Harry ni si inmutó.

Ginny se lavó los dientes y se desmaquilló el rostro, se embadurnó el vientre con cremas, ya que por ser madre no iba a dejar que la piel luego le quedara como un acordeón, y trenzó su pelo. Perfumó su piel y cerró los ojos, necesitaba hacer esos ejercicios de relajación que tantas veces le había aconsejado Hermione, ella los había utilizado en el colegio cuando rendía los exámenes, y al parecer eran muy buenos. Ginny sonrió al descubrir que esas grandes aspiraciones lograban que su pulso volviera al ritmo normal y que sintiera las piernas con más firmeza, además su nerviosismo ya no era el mismo. Con la cabeza erguida y el orgullo en sus ojos apagó la luz y salió del cuarto de baño.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, su piyama verde contrastaba con el color del edredón, sin embargo sus ojos carecían de toda expresión; Ginny, aparentando desdén pasó frente a él sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. De ninguna manera iba a pasar la noche junto a él, era algo simple, no podría dormir, y confiaba en que él tampoco, entonces ambos terminarían discutiendo aún peor echándose la culpa uno al otro por el insomnio. Eso iba a ser demasiado para su autocontrol y entonces le gritaría e insultaría y Harry la calmaría como siempre lo hace, y las cosas no se arreglarían. Lo mejor era que uno de los dos se mudara hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, y si no era él, ella no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

- No sé que haces en esa cama, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que disponer- murmuró Ginny buscando dentro de su armario.

- ¡Por fin la reina del hielo se dignó a decir unas palabras!- se mofó Harry.

- Gracias por lo de reina del hielo- lo miró sonriendo con arrogancia-, sin embargo creo que no fui yo la que se encerró como un niño en el baño por media hora-

- Y no fui yo el que le ocultó cosas a su pareja- la observó sacar una gruesa manta junto a unas sábanas blancas pulcramente dobladas-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

- No sé…- bufó-. Por eso te lo pregunto.

- Estoy buscando ropa de cama- respondió la pelirroja con calma.

- ¿Y para qué buscas ropa de cama?- inquirió hastiado de esa conversación sin sentido.

- Para preparar la que hay en el cuarto de invitados- sacó por último una mullida almohada y la acomodó a su lado en el suelo.

- Tú no vas a dormir en ningún cuarto de invitados Ginevra…- ella curvó una ceja de forma amenazante mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

- Tú a mi no me ordenarás nada, y si no quieres que vaya a dormir al cuarto de invitados, entonces hazlo tú- sonrió.

- Nadie se irá a dormir al cuarto de invitados…

- Pues yo no dormiré contigo- decidió tomando entre sus manos lo que había sacado.

- Tú eres mi esposa y debes dormir conmigo- increpó Harry en tono autoritario sin levantar la voz.

- Es cierto que debo dormir contigo, pero me rehúso totalmente en este momento, no pienso compartir la cama con un troglodita prehistórico como tú.

- ¡Pues mira quien habla de trogloditas!- exasperado Harry abrió los brazos.

- No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, ya dije lo que pensaba y punto- caminó hacia la puerta entreabierta-, mañana, siempre y cuando te encuentres de mejor humor, hablaremos.

- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!- la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un fuerte ruido, Ginny incluso imaginó las paredes temblar.

- ¿Eres idiota? Los niños están durmiendo…

- ¡Pues yo no oigo que se hayan despertado!- se acercó a ella y le quitó de un manotazo la muda de telas que llevaba.

- ¿Podrías se un poco más amable?- Ginny hablaba con calma, y eso de parte de ella no vaticinaba nada bueno, generalmente se le daba por gritar, y gritar y gritar, pero su reciente frialdad le daba mala espina.

- Debemos hablar Ginny…

- ¿Así que ahora soy Ginny?- lo interrumpió con arrogancia mirándolo con desdén.

- Merlín… Ginny por favor sabes perfectamente que debemos hablar.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado la rabieta?- Ginny caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde cruzándose de brazos.

- Explícame lo de Malfoy…

- Que directo…- se burló mofándose.

- No me vengas con tu histeria Ginevra…- dijo hartándose de su ironía.

- A mi no me dices histérica…- lo amenazó poniéndose de pie-. Si te molesta es tu problema, no el mío.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que no me moleste? Es Malfoy, Ginny, Malfoy…

- Sé perfectamente quien es, sé lo que hizo en el pasado y sé que ha cambiado…

- ¿Es que ahora son amigos de toda la vida?- indagó cáustico.

- No, pero ha cambiado y realmente se ha convertido en una persona diferente… Y no me interrumpas Harry Potter, yo no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida, tú me importas, yo te amo y no te voy a dejar enfermo simplemente porque no quiera hablar con Draco…

- ¿Ahora es Draco?

- Siempre fue Draco- levantó la barbilla con altivez y Harry pudo ver sus ojos brillantes-. Su padre murió hace unos años de lo que tú tienes, y él ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para aconsejarme y prestarme los estudios de Lucius, ¿por qué te crees que Neville ha avanzado tanto en sus estudios en tan corto tiempo?

- No me cambies de tema…

- ¡Deja de hacer parecer que estoy equivocada!- la calma de la pelirroja explotó y Harry vio el dolor en sus ojos-. Esto es lo mejor que podía hacer por ti, y si no te gusta es tu problema, yo no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuestro lado…

- ¿Quién más lo sabía?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de Malfoy, Ginevra…

- Neville fue el que me dio el contacto, también lo sabía Luna.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?- ella lo miró y encontró la esperanza de que lo que pensara fuese falso, sin embargo solo lo era a medias.

- Hermione lo sabía, Ronald no, ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que reaccionaría igual que tú…- Harry asintió y se sentó en el lugar en donde había estado ella antes.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación siendo interrumpido por el suave tic tac del reloj de Harry, Ginny se había quedado parada con el cabello oscuro cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro como un espeso dosel, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de aquella suave tela traslúcida de algodón la cual se tensaba en su prominente barriga. La mente de Harry cavilaba una y otra vez en la misma idea, Draco Malfoy ayudándolo, era algo irreal como para ser cierto, pero conociendo como conocía a Ginny sabía que el encuentro había significado un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella, sin embargo en esos momentos no parecía estar conforme a escuchar un argumento contra él; y eso era algo que lo molestaba, lo molestaba demasiado. No es que no confiera en ella, eso era inaceptable, no dudaría un segundo en poner su vida en su manos, al igual que con Ron o Hermione, su amiga castaña le vino a la cabeza y recordó que ella también lo sabía, eso lo hizo refunfuñar más, la conocía lo suficiente, y si había dejado los resentimientos de lado era porque la causa lo ameritaba. Volvió a observar a su mujer y decidió que deberían hablar seriamente, quería saber exactamente a lo que ella se refería con cuidarlo.

- Duerme conmigo esta noche Ginny…- le pidió con la voz ronca.

- ¿Tú quieres que yo duerma contigo?- respondió con la voz ronca-. ¿O es solo una actitud machista?

- No quiero pelear más contigo, eres mi mujer y te amo; y quiero que hablemos de esto, quiero que me expliques y entender…- la miró a los ojos, Ginny pudo encontrar un extraño brillo en los de él por lo que asintió con la cabeza colocándose al otro lado de la cama.

- Sabes que a mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo Harry- le sonrió con calidez y se sentó nuevamente, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se extendió sobre el mullido colchón cubriendo sus piernas con las gruesas mantas, posteriormente le extendió una mano invitándola a acostarse a su lado; y ella así lo hizo, se acurrucó a su lado descansando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro masculino perdiéndose en su dulce aroma y la sensación de su calor sobre su piel.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, las anteriormente ásperas manos de James ahora eran suaves, el trabajo duro solía encallecerle las manos pero ahora era diferente, él ya no tenía que hacer más aquello y sus manos rudas eras tersas. Le acariciaba el brazo con ahínco, sabía que su piel estaba fría, estaban en invierno y el camisón de algodón que llevaba era de mangas cortas, Harry besó su suave cabello y hundió su nariz en él percibiendo el dulce olor a flores que hace año había reconocido como propio, si fuera por él permanecería en esa posición durante lo que le quedara de vida. Ginny sintió su tensión y a pesar de que Harry no volvió a preguntar nada, ella sola se decidió a darle las respuestas:

- En una de las tantas reuniones que he tenido con Neville me comentó sobre la muerte del padre de Draco, en un principio me dijo que simplemente era una suposición; pero la siguiente vez que lo ví ya era un hecho. Nev había sido lo suficientemente amable para conseguirme su teléfono- sonrió-. Porque aunque no lo creas Draco también tiene un teléfono. Su madre también había padecido tu misma enfermedad, ya sabes, magia oscura en demasía además de malos hábitos de salud, irremediablemente enfermó y por sus acciones en el pasado no fue atendido como era debido, eso sumado a su resignación a la muerte, creo que fue cuestión de pocos meses en donde todo atizbo de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo terminó por extinguirse.

- ¿Sufrió mucho?- preguntó Harry con la voz rasposa.

- Draco dijo que siempre estuvo inconsciente, como si su alma hubiese escapado de su cuerpo en el mismo momento en donde se hundió en el sueño; por eso no sabe si sufrió o no, pero confía que su arrepentimiento, tal y como se lo había confesado una noche, lo haya ayudado a superar el posible dolor que pudo padecer…- guardó silencio sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, _a Harry no por favor…_

- ¿Y qué pasó?- su mano había dejado de acariciarla, simplemente la abrazaba disfrutando de la tibieza renovada de su piel.

- Luego de una larga charla con la almohada y con la misma Hermione decidí contactarlo, lo llamé por teléfono- tragó saliva-, jamás me había costado tanto hablar con alguien. Astoria, su mujer, porque Draco está casado- aclaró-, me atendió; tiene mi misma edad y habíamos compartido clases juntas, dentro de todo nos llevábamos bastante bien- Harry asintió escuchándola atentamente-. Luego me pasó con Draco y congeniamos una cita en El Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿En El caldero Chorreante?- frunció los labios-. ¿Y cómo no me he enterado?

- Draco decidió que para evitar a la prensa y el cotilleo lo mejor sería ir hacia Londres Muggle, finalmente fuimos a la cafetería que hay enfrente de El Caldero y hablamos.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No muchas cosas, en un principio hablamos de nuestras familias e hijos, el tiene un pequeño de la edad de Sirius. Después se ofreció a facilitarme toda la historia médica del caso de su padre, eso ha ayudado mucho a Neville en lo que respecta a tu tratamiento, además de la posible curación.

- ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

- Me he reunido varias veces después junto a Hermione- Harry bufó-, no te quejes Harry…- sonrió-. Como te decía nos hemos reunido con él y su mujer.

- No puedo creer que Hermione se reúna con él, cuando Ron se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo…

- Creo que ya puedo oír sus gritos- comentó con una sonrisa Ginny.

- ¿Hoy se lo decía?- ella asintió-. ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Mañana estará imposible!

- Me imagino…- suspiró-. En fin, eso es todo lo que debías saber, con Hermione decidimos que ya era momento de que lo sepas, Draco ha cambiado para bien y te sorprenderías al hablar con él, ya no es la persona que ambos conocimos.

- Me cuesta aceptar esto…- murmuró pasando su mano libre por su alborotado cabello.

- Lo sé, a todos nos cuesta…- se abrazó más a él-. Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero de otra forma no lo hubieras aceptado- mustió sobre la cálida piel de Harry.

- Sí…- sonrió-. No lo hubiera admitido, tienes un marido muy cabeza dura Ginny- rió suavemente.

- Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti cariño- con sus piernas se trepó sobre el cuerpo del chico y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago-, por ello deberé castigarte.

Harry observó el rostro iluminado de su mujer bajo la penumbra que entraba por la enorme ventana de la habitación, se deleitó con su peso pluma y con la suavidad de sus labios. Ginny bajó sus manos hacia el filo de su camisón de algodón y lo arrastró por su cuerpo quitándoselo por los brazos, ahora se hallaba ante Harry maravillosamente desnuda, su ropa interior había quedado olvidada en el baño para sufrimiento de él. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó sobre Harry abriendo con sus ágiles dedos los botones de la parte superior de su piyama, se apoderó de su desnudo pecho con los labios y lo saboreó de punta a punta, Harry la sostenía por el trasero, enterrando sus manos en esa maravillosa y mullida carne que le daba tanto placer en esos momentos. Cuando la boca de Ginny se posó sobre la suya un hilo de inconciencia se hizo de él y al siguiente momento todo el control volvió a Harry fundiéndose con todo el amor y pasión en la boca de ella, se hundió con desesperación y la hizo gemir en sus labios, al consecutivo instante rodó sobre ella y la apresó en sus fuertes brazos bajo el peso de su cándido cuerpo, no podía esperar a tenerla, se bajó el pantalón de su ropa de dormir y la poseyó con desespero, era suave con ella pero sus embestidas eran profundas.

- Te quiero Ginny- susurró en su cuello dejando que el férreo control se retrajera y que la amara hasta el punto de la desesperación en donde las ondas de pasión y deseo tomaban una ondulación crítica.

o0o0o

Hermione despertó completamente aturdida entre los brazos de Ron, la cabeza le dolía con malicia y sentía que su estómago burbujeaba a borbotones, nauseas no tenía desde los primeros cuatro meses, pero por el momento no lo atribuía a nada malo, la noche anterior había discutido muy fuerte con su marido hasta el punto en donde lo había echado del cuarto, luego ya tendida en la cama con las mejillas encandiladas por el llanto Ron volvió a la habitación cual gato en la noche y la abrazó con cariño susurrándole palabras de amor que ni ella, y estaba segura que el tampoco, había entendido. La discusión había quedado atrás, en ese momento el asalto de los sentidos la dejó imposibilitada de negarse y había caído presa de su propia nebulosa de pasión. Ahora Ron dormitaba como un niño, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se envolvió en su mullida bata dispuesta a ver a su pequeña hija dormir, esa noche sorprendentemente no se había despertado por lo que no dudaba que cuando lo hiciera el hambre sería enorme.

Con premura luego de ver a su pequeña caminó hacia la cocina y tomó una aspirina, a pesar de lo que dijeran, la medicina muggle era efectiva, buscó entre los estantes un paquete de galletas saladas y comenzó a comer de a una, increíblemente el malestar comenzó a menguar y se decidió en llamar a su amiga, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, sorprendentemente tarde para ella, pero conociendo como conocía a Ginny sabía perfectamente que estaba levantada. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia la pequeña mesa de la sala y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que había a su lado, tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente, llamó dos veces y se sintió como alguien aceptaba la llamada.

_- Ginny al habla…_

- Soy yo Ginny… ¿qué sucedió?- escuchó como su amiga se acomodaba en su propia sala.

_- Todo está bien…- _guardó silencio_-. Ya sabes, discutimos…- _bufó_-. Tú lo conoces perfectamente, sabes que cuando se enoja se vuelve insoportable. Haciendo honor a su carácter no me dirigió la palabra por media hora y se encerró en el baño…_

- ¿En el baño?- Hermione frunció el ceño cómica.

_- Si…- _rió suavemente-. _Entonces yo le dije que saliera y luego comencé a buscar ropa para la cama del cuarto de invitados._

- ¿Te fuiste a dormir allí?

_- No, él me preguntó y le respondí que era él o yo… Finalmente acordamos dormir juntos, y una vez ahí hablamos._

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

_- Le conté todo, los encuentros con Draco, la enfermedad de su padre…- _suspiró_-.Y creo que finalmente lo entendió, Hermione…_

- ¿Así como así?

_- No, le costó digerir lo que le dije, pero lo entendió. Ahora está durmiendo, y luego de anoche-_ su voz se volvió melosa_-, dudo que esté enojado_- rió con suavidad.

- Me imagino- Hermione sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, las cosas con Harry habían salido bien.

_- ¿Y tú se lo dijiste a mi hermano?_

- Si…

_- ¿Y qué pasó?-_ Hermione sonrió, ahora Ginny era la que estaba haciendo las preguntas que ella misma le estaba haciendo anteriormente.

- Es tu hermano Ginny, imagínate lo que pasó…

_- Merlín…-_ gimió en el teléfono-. _Pero me imagino, como la cuñada que eres, que lo habrás puesto en su lugar._

- Algo así, traté de hacerlo entrar en razón y algo entendió. Pero…

_- Ya lo sé… Es Draco._

- Eso…- suspiró-. Como sea, terminó durmiendo tranquilo y ahora estoy esperando a que se levante…- hizo silencio mirando hacia el techo-. Creo que se acaba de levantar Ginny…- Hermione se enderezó y se paró dirigiéndose a la cocina ya que el teléfono era inalámbrico.

_- Ve a cocinarle amiga, ya sabes como es, si mantienes lleno su estómago él es feliz_- Hermione rió ahogadamente.

- ¡Que mala que eres!

- _¡Lo conozco de toda la vida!-_ suspiró-. _Creo que ambos se han coordinado, Harry también se ha levantado._

- Ve entonces, luego hablamos Ginny.

- _Cuídate_- Hermione apretó el botón de apagado y lo dejó en la mesada de la cocina.

Estaba tostando el tocino cuando sintió los largos y fuertes brazos de Ronald en su cintura, disfrutó del beso que le regaló en el cuello y se inclinó hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a sus labios. Ronald era así y jamás ni en sus más maravillosos sueños se lo hubiese imaginado, era una persona con mucho amor para dar y dispuesto a recibir en grandes cantidades, sus caricias la transportaban a un sito inconcreto y simplemente se aferraba a él dejándose arrastrar por ese sin fin de sensaciones que lograban enloquecerla. Con gracia recordó las palabras de Ginny y supo que tenía razón, una vez que alimentara a su marido tendría la oportunidad de hablar.

- Ron…- susurró al verlo bajar con la pequeña Rose en sus brazos, la dejó parada en el suelo y caminó hacia su mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Debemos hablar de lo de ayer…- le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia el sofá.

- Ahora no cielo, prefiero hablarlo cuando estemos con ellos.

- Está bien…- le sonrió-. ¿Te parece bien si vamos ahora?

- Vamos- tiró de su mano y la besó con suavidad en los labios, agradecía que era domingo de ese modo no tendría que ir a trabajar.

o0o0o

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Harry y Ron al unísono, ambos se miraron y volvieron la vista hacia las dos mujeres que los estaban viendo-. No… olvídenlo- Ginny rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza al igual que Hermione.

- Creo que están actuando como dos niños- discrepó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero Hermione…- Ginny reía mientras hablaba-. Parecen Fred y George… ¡que tontos!- sonrió un poco más hasta que su rostro volvió a la normalidad a excepción de la brillantez de sus ojos-. Pero hablemos en serio- miró a los chicos-. Creo que de lo que estamos hablando es algo serio, y no me parece tan disparatado que vayamos a comer a la casa de los Malfoy.

- ¡Pero Ginny!- dijo Ron-. Puedo aceptar lo que hicieron por Harry, cosa que todavía me sorprende de Hermione- Harry arquó una ceja en disconformidad-. No me malentiendas amigo, me refiero al hecho de que haya visto a Malfoy y haya tenido una charla civilizada.

- ¿Estás inquiriendo que soy una incivilizada?- preguntó Hermione poniendo su mano en el bolsillo en donde llevaba su varita.

- No cielo, cariñito mío…- le tomó la mano que estaba moviendo y se la besó-, a lo que voy es que tú has aceptado hablar con él después de todo lo que nos hizo.

- Creo que lo que nos están pidiendo es inconcebible…- musitó Harry.

- De Ron lo puedo entender, pero de ti no…- comentó la castaña-. No van a tener un duelo en el medio de la casa ni van a demostrar quien es el mejor, simplemente ellos han pensado que sería bueno para fomentar algún tipo de relación. Draco al menos ha estado más unido a nosotros que muchas otras personas- miró al trío con ojos brillantes.

- Yo…- Harry revolvió su pelo de manera nerviosa, bufó sonoramente y volvió a mirar a su mujer-. Está bien, iré a comer a su casa- Ginny sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó sobre su marido dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y yo no merezco nada?- indagó Ron extendiendo sus brazos a Hermione.

- Tonto- ésta rió y le arrojó un cojín.

o0o0o

- ¿Estoy bien Ginny?- preguntó Harry acercándose a su mujer, ella llevaba un simple pantalón de vestir oscuro con una camisa y un sweater encima que marcaba su abultado vientre, Ginny lo miró y sonrió gustosa.

- ¿Te has puesto corbata?- rió divertida-. No seas ridículo cariño, no vamos a cenar con el Ministro, simplemente es Draco Malfoy, relájate…- le desanudó la corbata y se la quitó-, y ponte algo cómodo- lo miró de arriba abajo-. Quítate ese saco… déjate el pantalón, pero ponte uno de esos polos que te he comprado la última vez.

- ¿Crees que el verde oscuro estará bien?

- Es perfecto- le tomó la mano y se puso en puntillas para darle un rápido beso, Harry le sonrió feliz y salió de la cocina, volviendo al segundo.

- Por cierto- Ginny lo miró-, estás hermosa.

Una semana había pasado desde que tanto Harry como Ronald se habían enterado de la relación que se estaba gestando entre la familia Malfoy y sus esposas. Ginny y Hermione acordaron con Astoria y Draco una cena el próximo sábado, y esa semana había transcurrido avasallándolos con su rapidez. Según su amiga, Ron había estado insoportable toda la semana diciendo comentarios envenenados y bromas de mal gusto, pero luego de unas cuantas palabras subidas de tono de su esposa, y además de pasar una noche durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, cosa que sucedió por haber adquirido una casa sin cuarto de invitados, ya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que sucedía y resignarse a lo que iba a pasar. En cambio Harry lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, el único signo de incomodidad que había presentado era el hecho reciente en donde estaba dubitativo con respecto a como vestirse. Era demasiado ir co un traje, debía estar presentable, pero para esa ocasión aquello ya era ridículo.

Al día siguiente Teddy vendría con sus padres a visitarlos, habían acordado con ellos un pequeño almuerzo en el jardín para luego hablar de cosas sin importancia, Remus era lo único que le quedaba del pasado a Harry y muchas veces los había sorprendido junto a Tonks hablando con mucho entusiasmo de viejas anécdotas y recuerdos mientras miraban viejas fotos en donde los movimientos y expresiones demostraban una época feliz. Sirius ya había comenzado a caminar, exactamente el mismo día que Rose, todos en la familia comentaban que estaban sincronizados y como irían a la misma casa en el colegio seguramente terminarían cuidándose uno al otro como primos celosos que eran.

Ginny suspiró dirigiéndose al baño en donde terminó de arreglar su medio recogido y optó por un suave rimel para los labios. Los ojos se los había maquillado con anterioridad dejando de que la acción natural del cuerpo lograra difuminar su color. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello y sonrió al verse tal y como quería. Repasó en su mente si tenía todo lo que necesitaba en el bolso que había armado, tanto James como Sirius irían con ellos, no había tenido oportunidad de presentárselos a la pareja y luego de haber hablado tanto de ellos y de haberles mostrado alguna que otra foto mágica, ya era hora de que aquello se diera. Los juguetes de James estaban en su lugar correcto, además del biberón de Sirius y su manta preferida, ya no era desconocimiento de nadie su encaprichamiento por la manta que su abuela Molly le había tejido antes de nacer, simplemente si no lo cubrían con ella podía llorar durante horas y horas y hacer un escándalo que terminaba dejando sordos a los adultos.

Harry bajó a los minutos con aquel polo verde que le había dicho, Ginny acomodó el cuello de la camisa sobre el ribete de la prenda y luego intentó acomodar el cabello de su espero detrás de una de sus orejas, sonrió con resignación al ver que eso era imposible. James estaba plácidamente sentado en uno de los sillones mirando un libro de muchos colores que le había comprado la última vez que había ido al callejón Diagon mientras Sirius estaba en su pequeño corral jugando con los bloques que hace tanto tenía. Harry tomó al hermano mayor en los brazos y para sorpresa del pequeño lo sentó sobre sus hombros haciendo que el pequeño soltara una sonora carcajada y se abrazara al cuello de su padre pidiéndole que lo volviera hacer. Ginny sonrió mientras sacaba a Sirius de su lugar de juego y lo acomodaba en sus brazos, al atinar a tomar el bolso que había preparado Harry se le adelantó y se ofreció a llevarlo, no quería que llevara demasiado peso, ya con Sirius era suficiente. Una vez todo preparado Ginny le indicó la dirección de la casa de Draco y luego se desapareció en la chimenea siendo seguida por el chico.

Harry abrió los ojos recuperándose del desagradable viaje, jamás podría acostumbrarse a la Red Flú ni a la desaparición, a pesar del tiempo lo más cómodo siempre seguiría siendo el automóvil que se había comprado. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí hablando educadamente con una mujer rubia de cabello largo y lacio mientras otra figura más grande que ella también con el mismo color de pelo pero corto estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño igual de rubio que se tomaba de sus brazos puesto que al parecer recién se había caído. Según lo que le había dicho Ginny el pequeño Scorpius tenía la edad de Sirius y Rose por lo que entendía perfectamente el motivo de la caída. Draco levantó la vista y observó a los recién llegados, Harry lo miró con recelo pero se sorprendió al encontrar una expresión diferente en su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontraba esa felicidad que había visto en Remus junto a su familia, en su padre en las fotos que salía junto a su madre, en sí mismo cada mañana frente al espejo. Los ojos del rubio se mostraban brillantes y el celeste de su mirada era profundamente lleno de sentimientos. Cuando los vio levantó a su hijo del suelo y se dirigió hacia ellos con impensada calma.

- Ginevra- la saludó a su mujer con un suave beso en la mejilla mientras los hijos de ambos al encontrarse a la misma altura se sonrieron y balbucearon como un saludo.

- Hola Draco- le devolvió la gracia y le apretó el brazo con afecto-. Este es el pequeño Sirius, y por lo que veo serán grandes amigos con tu hijo…- le sonrió al pequeño mientras acariciaba su mejilla-. Y el que tiene Harry en brazos es James, el mayor- aclaró viendo como su marido analizaba a Draco con ojos meticulosos, el rubio asintió saludando a los pequeños y luego miró al chico que estaba al lado de Ginny.

- Potter…- su voz extrañamente estaba cargada de viejos resentimientos, sin embargo, a pesar de todo le extendió la mano que Harry aceptó afablemente.

- Malfoy…- le sonrió fríamente-. Es extraño estar en esta situación…

- Ideas de mujeres- hizo una extraña seña con la mano que hizo que Ginny rodara los ojos.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó la mujer rubia acercándose a ellos dándole un enorme abrazo a la pelirroja-. ¡Que alegría de verte querida!- ésta lucía una sencilla falda de algodón grueso y una polera que le cubría el cuello-. Pero mira lo que son estas preciosuras- hundió su nariz en el cuello de Sirius haciéndolo reír-. Este debe ser Sirius…- se acercó a Harry y luego observó al mayor que miraba a su alrededor con asombro-, y usted debe ser James- le tendió mano que el pequeño aceptó nervioso-, Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti- le tendió los brazos-, ven, quiero mostrarte algo que he preparado para todos.

Extrañando a todos los presentes James se fue a sus brazos sin poner objeción. El niño jamás era amigable con desconocidos, aunque últimamente ese aspecto de su carácter había cambiado un poco. Sin embargo no había dudado un minuto en ir a los brazos de Astoria.

- Disculpa mi falta de educación- dijo la rubia-. Un gusto volver a verte Harry- le tendió la mano y Harry le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

- El gusto es mío…

Astoria resultó ser una estupenda anfitriona, había preparado para los pequeños una parte del salón llena de juguetes y libros de colores para que vieran y jugaran. Junto a Hermione y Ginny alimentaron a los niños con una estupenda papilla de vegetales y luego los habían dejado jugando allí. La mesa en donde luego comerían estaba a unos pocos metros por lo que si alguno lloraba las mujeres no tendrían la necesidad de recorrer toda la casa, la cual parecía demasiado grande.

Mientras tanto Ron, Harry y Draco se sentaron en la sala y observaron a las mujeres trabajar, ninguno dijo una palabra y el ambiente se palpaba tenso, sin embargo a pesar de la incomodidad del momento, Harry se sentía tranquilo, lentamente giró la cabeza y observó como el rubio miraba a Astoria con una mueca de satisfacción, este al sentirse vigilado lo miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

- Sé que es extraño que compartamos un momento así…- murmuró llevándose a los labios en un gesto elegante la copa con vino que su mujer le había dado.

- Tal vez hice mal en prejuzgar a Ginny con respecto a esta idea- Harry miró hacia alrededor dando a entender que todo el contexto denominaba idea.

- Es normal que lo hayas hecho Potter, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, al igual que tú Weasley…- suspiró-. Sin embargo me parece que ya es hora de dejar las diferencias de lado, no pido una amistad pero al menos que los rencores sean enterrados.

- Yo no podría haber dicho mejor- Ronald bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso de cerveza y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de café.

- Entonces evitaré hacerme esperanzas…- bromeó Harry causando una sonrisa en ambos hombres.

- Hay discrepancias que no podremos dejar de lado nunca- Draco se encogió de hombros-, pero eso ya no importa, ya no estamos en el colegio ni hay nadie que amenace con matar a los que queremos.

- De verdad lamento lo de Lucius- dijo de repente Ron llevándose una mano al pecho, Harry quiso reír por lo que terminó ocultando su rostro detrás del vaso de cerveza de manteca sin alcohol, no podía creer que Ron tuviera tan poco tacto, como Hermione había dicho hace mucho tiempo, menos sentimientos que una cucharilla de té.

- No hace falta que lamentes algo que no es cierto Weasley- murmuró el rubio con ironía-, lo único que podrías llegar a sentir por él era repulsión o asco, tal vez si lo hubieses visto en sus últimos momentos lo único que sentirías fuese lástima por él, pero como no es así…- Ron se puso colorado y desvió la vista-. Creo que pagó por sus errores.

- A pesar de todo lo que haya hecho nada ni nadie se merece sufrir de semejante manera- increpó Harry-. Sea Lucius, yo o el mismo Voldemort. Es cierto que hizo mucho mal, pero la misma guerra lo hizo pagar, lo que sucedió luego fue simplemente por el juzgamiento de la gente.

- Ojalá y yo lo creyera así Potter… Tu debilidad es creer muchos en las personas, siempre lo fue y muchos pudieron aprovechar esa ventaja que tenían sobre ti.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero esa debilidad, como tú la llamas, me permitió estar aquí hoy. Tal vez en el pasado me haya dado muchos problemas pero hoy en día estoy orgulloso de la confianza que vuelco en los demás.

- Es solo una cuestión de perspectiva- se encogió de hombros y se levantó al ver a su mujer acercarse-. ¿Ya podemos pasar a la mesa querida?

- Si Draco, la cena ya está servida- le sonrió con afecto y dirigió a todos los invitados hacia la mesa.

Para regocijo de los invitados Astoria resultó ser una gran cocinera, su afecto y cordialidad eclipsaba la ausencia notoria de Draco, a pesar de ello él parecía pasarlo a gusto. Sabía que su mujer no tenía amigas, había cortado todo tipo de relación con las compañeras del colegio y actualmente no trabajaba en nada, y no es que no quisiera, todo lo contrario, estaba entusiasmada con ello, pero simplemente quería esperar un poco más hasta que Scorpius sea un poco más grande.

La carne asada junto a aquella guarnición de verduras causó el efecto esperado y la rubia fue ampliamente halagada, el secreto se hallaba en la temperatura del horno y el sazón que uno le daba, unas semillas de mostaza y un poco de limón podía llegar a hacer de la comida todo un manjar. El postre consistió en café o té, en caso de las embarazadas, junto con galletas dulces y tratas de diferentes sabores. Hermione se había decidido a experimentar con un poco de calabaza y azúcar, y el resultado realmente había sido excelente. Las galletas de avena y miel que había llevado Ginny eran suaves al gusto y en cuestión de minutos ya no quedaba ninguna.

Harry y Ron al igual que Draco se hallaron más distendidos, y a pesar de no dirigirse mucho la palabra mostraron el debido respeto al escuchar hablar al otro. El chico sin embargo se mostraba más abierto con las mujeres especialmente con Ginny la cual consideró en bromear con alguna u otra cosa con él. Los temas fueron diversos y las ideas diferenciadas, Hermione encontró que con Draco se podía entender perfectamente en algún debate político mágico, al igual que con Ron respecto a los equipos de quidditch. Harry comprendió, muy a su pesar, de que tal vez en alguna situación diferente entre ellos podría haber surgido una amistad, compartían gustos parecidos, hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos por sus seres queridos, era reconocido de alguna forma y tildado de otra y sin embargo jamás le importó y continuó con la cabeza erguida defendiendo los ideales que tenía. Tal vez ahora comprendía un poco más a Dumbledore, siempre se podría perdonar, las personas se podían redimir y no estaba mal confiar en ellas.

- … lo único que sé es que mi madre se ha visto alguna que otra vez con su hermana- Harry notó que se refería a la abuela de Teddy-, a pesar de todos los años separadas y toda el agua que corrió entre ellas, la sangre tira, y eso es más fuerte. Sería difícil de decir, pero mi madre no era una mala persona, creo que conoció a la persona equivocada…- suspiró-, sé que mi padre la quería pero a pesar de ello la arrastró consigo al peor de los infiernos- en algún momento de la noche la conversación se desvió a lo que había sido de Draco luego de la guerra.

- ¿Y ella en dónde vive?- preguntó Ron.

- En la mansión de verano, yo le ofrecí muchas veces que viniese con nosotros, al fin y al cabo se lleva bastante bien con Astoria y adora a su nieto, pero ella prefiere continuar con su independencia. Como siempre dice- sonrió-, el día en donde no pueda caminar, recién en ese momento deberé de preocuparme.

- Pero me parece perfecto que quiera mantener su independencia, si yo estuviese en su lugar usaría mi tiempo libre para descansar por fin en paz después de tantos años y en pensar en todas las cosas que viví…- Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Una cosa que adoro es estar tranquila sin ninguna preocupación encima- Harry la miró y le sonrió con una mueca resplandeciente.

- No lo dudo- acotó Draco-, pero me da un no sé qué que ella se encuentre sola, siempre ha estado en compañía de alguien, si no era yo era mi padre… o en el peor de los casos con su otra hermana- añadió con desgano-. Pero no tenemos motivo para nombrarla- movió su cabeza queriendo borrar de su mente la imagen de aquella mujer.

- La verdad que poco es lo que me interesa recordarla- dijo Hermione recordando vagamente aquella noche en donde fue prisionera junto a su marido y a su amigo en aquella mansión, Ronald le tomó la mano y le acarició el dorso con su dedo pulgar, aquel momento jamás se borraría de sus memorias.

Un incómodo silencio se posó en la mesa y el grito angustioso de Rose los sacó de aquel estado impropio, el llanto de la pequeña fue acompañado al igual por el llanto de Scorpius y el pequeño Sirius, James por su parte no les dio importancia y prefirió continuar jugando con unos ladrillos mágicos que se movían por el suelo. Ginny tomó al menor de sus hijos y lo acunó en sus brazos, como en todo niño, el llanto era contagioso y sin tener razón alguna las lágrimas caían en un ruido potente. Rose tenía sueño, ya se había pasado de su hora usual de sueño por lo que Hermione y Ron decidieron que era momento de volver a su casa, Harry y Ginny también lo entendieron así al ver al mayor de los hermanos restregarse sus ojitos de cansancio, el enorme reloj de la sala indicaban las nueve de la noche, dos horas más de las que usualmente utilizaban para dormir.

- Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Ginny a Astoria dándole un abrazo, luego besó la mejilla de Draco. La otra pareja ya se había marchado.

- No es nada Ginny, pueden volver cuando gusten- Harry le sonrió a la mujer y respondió a su saludo.

- Ustedes también están invitados en casa- acotó Harry sonriendo a Draco, éste asintió y le tendió la mano.

- Por algo se empieza ¿no?- riendo Harry tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la guió hacia la chimenea, James a su lado caminaba con cara de sueño por lo que su padre lo tomó en brazos y le acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Espero volver a verlos pronto- dijo una vez que Ginny había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes, luego él se metió en aquel lugar y dándole una última mirada al muchacho de ojos celestes, se desapareció volviendo a aparecer en la sala de su casa. La noche no había sido tan mala como había pensado, nunca serían mejores amigos, claro estaba, pero una mejor relación podían llegar a tener.

* * *

No tenía pensado actualizar esta historia, pero ya que lo tenía casi terminado decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo lo antes posible. En realidad es que hoy ustedes tienen este capítulo gracias a Eli que siempre me anda retando por mi tardanza. Pero sé que sabrán comprender, ahora mismo el tiempo es lo que me falta, ideas tengo muchísimas, pero la facultad me ha consumido completamente, y más aún en este momento en donde estoy a pocos días de un parcial de anatomía odontológica, así que háganse la idea.

Mucho no tengo que decir de este capítulo, no me ha dejado conforme la escena en la casa de Draco, pero me ha encantado la discusión y posterior reconciliación de Harry y Ginny, creo que quedó adorable.

Quiero además mandarle saludos muy especiales a Karla con la cual hablé hace unas horas, que por suerte tiene dos semanas de vacaciones y está inspirada, eso es muy bueno... A Rosa que hace poco fue el cumpleaños y todavía le debo el regalo, pero no te preocupes, anda por la etapa final, pero continúa siendo una sorpresa. A Joanne que hace como mil años que no hablamos, pero que sabe que la quiero, y entiende lo complicada que se ha vuelto mi vida. A Eli que es la que obliga a mi mente a continuar escribiendo, y a todos los que siempre acompañan la historia dejando sus comentarios.

Y si están aburridos pasen por un one shot que no hace tanto he publicado, **¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?** Sé que les gustará. Y sí, pronto habrá una continuación...

No sé cuando actualizaré, no será pronto, eso es seguro, pero nunca dejarán de saber de mí, si no es esta, será otra u otra, pero alguna noticia mía siempre tendrán.

Los quiero, Jor.


	16. Esperanza

**Esperanza.**

Ginny suspiró mientras se cepillaba el cabello, Harry dormía plácidamente en la cama y los niños todavía no se habían levantado. Su estómago ya se encontraba bien definido, si usaba alguna polera ajustada se notaba perfectamente el montículo redondeado de su ombligo, y eso le parecía fascinante, estar embarazada era una experiencia hermosa, llevar vida dentro de ella la hacía sumamente feliz. El embarazo estaba por entrar a los siete meses y sin embargo apenas parecía estar de cinco. No es que se quejara por supuesto, ni tampoco la preocupaba en esos momentos, ya que el medimago le había dicho que era normal. Simplemente el haberse acostumbrado al enorme bulto de sus dos hijos anteriores, no la había preparado para algo tan diminuto.

Sonrió suavemente a su reflejo. A pesar de esa poción mágica que Luna le preparaba cada mes, el cansancio se notaba igual. Sabía que sus ojos no brillaban como antes, que su ánimo muchas veces estaba irritable y que además toda la situación la superaba de a veces. Pero lo importante es que Harry estaba estable, a pesar de los altibajos, y de algún que otro síntoma novedoso todo parecía ir bien.

Sin embargo ese día tenía cita con Neville. La noche anterior le había llegado la lechuza citándola en su despacho en el hospital, advirtiéndole, por supuesto, que no era ninguna noticia desagradable. Él sabía que si no hacía esa aclaración, Ginny era capaz de volverse completamente loca de la desesperación. La última vez que lo había visto era para consultar sobre unas pequeñas manchas oscuras que le habían salido a Harry en el estómago. Cosa que era de lo más normal, su médula no funcionaba bien, haciendo que varios órganos tampoco lo hicieran correctamente. Simplemente eran pequeños coágulos que el propio organismo se encargaría de degradar, cosa que así fue. Pero no por eso se quedó más tranquila, ya que cada tanto encontraba algunas nuevas manchitas, cosa que le indicaba que la enfermedad avanzaba en silencio, muy lentamente.

Ginny bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno. Cuando Harry bajase tendría todo listo. Los niños no estaban en lo de su madre ese día, Molly al menos tres veces por semana los llevaba con ella y Arthur permitiendo que Ginny tuviese un descanso. Harry no se podía esforzar de más, al igual que ella, y ya tenía mucho para hacer con dos niños, un marido enfermo, toda una casa por delante, y un embarazo en progreso. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, las piernas le dolían por su propio peso y la espalda le molestaba por las noches. Toda ayuda de su familia era muy bien recibida.

Le dejó una pequeña nota a Harry indicándole que debía hacer unos trámites, una vez supiera la razón de Neville para citarla, se lo diría, pero en ese momento no era recomendable dejarlo en la duda. Tomó la capa de encima del sofá y se envolvió en ella, colgó su cartera en el brazo y lanzando un puñado de polvos Flú se perdió en la chimenea.

o0o0o

El aroma a hospital entró por sus fosas nasales ni bien se apareció en el edificio. Como siempre la gente iba de un lado a otro, y nadie prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su lado. Normalmente, tomó el mismo camino, el ascensor, el cual al estar embarazada, podía subir sin la necesidad de esperar, ya que ella tenía prioridad. Con prontitud caminó hacia la oficina de Neville la cual se hallaba a mitad del pasillo. Las enfermeras de aquel lugar siempre la saludaban al pasar, muchas veces cuando acompañaba a Harry a los chequeos, solía quedarse un rato con ellas hablando de diversos temas.

Ginny tocó la puerta con los nudillos y suspiró mientras esperaba, Neville solía estar siempre con Luna, la cual había quedado por fin embarazada. Recién llevaba un mes y medio, pero la alegría se les notaba en los ojos y a Ginny le cobijó el alma, traer una vida al mundo era una de las experiencias más maravillosas que había tenido.

- Hola Ginny- dijo Neville al abrir la puerta, le dio un beso afectuoso en la mejilla y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ginny sonrió al ver el escritorio de su amigo y encontrar unas tazas de chocolate junto a unas suculentas galletas.

- Creo que no podría cansarme nunca de como me tratas? dijo ella a modo de cariño, Neville al conocer su fascinación por el chocolate caliente siempre tenía preparada una taza para cuando ella llegaba.

- Se me hizo costumbre- Neville se quitó el delantal blanco y lo colgó detrás de la puerta en un pequeño gancho especialmente adaptado para ello.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?- le preguntó Ginny bebiendo su chocolate sentada en una de las sillas, aparentaba estar calmada pero Neville sabía que no lo estaba.

- ¿Recuerdas que a menudo hablaba de una investigación sobre la enfermedad de Harry?

- Sí, y nos decías que hasta no tener los resultados fehacientes no nos adelantarías nada.

- Sí…- carraspeó un poco mientras tomaba una carpeta de una pequeña mesa que tenía a sus espaldas-. Llevó su tiempo y mucha investigación-. Comenzó a buscar entre los papeles hasta que al fin encontró una pulcramente escrita y firmada al final-. Me contacté con colegas _muggles_ con los que intercambiamos diferentes métodos de sanación, ellos saben que trabajamos con magia, por ello unimos conocimientos en diversos aspectos.

- Entiendo.

- Comenzaré a explicarte…

Ginny escuchó con atención cada palabra dicha por Neville, en esos meses había aprendido muchas cosas de medicina que jamás en su vida había imaginado. Las palabras de él llegaban a ella y parecía como si chocaran con una enorme pared. Hablaba de compatibilidad genética, palabras que en su vida había escuchado. ADN, inmunidad, tantas cosas que hicieron que un dolor fuerte se hiciere presente en su nuca.

- Espera…- le dijo en un momento-. No estoy entendiendo nada, háblame sin tantas cosas raras…- Neville le sonrió suavemente y suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.

- A ver como te explico…- tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a dibujar-. Los dos sabemos que lo que Harry tiene dañado es la médula ósea.

- Si, lo sé.

- Bien. La médula ósea es, muy al groso modo, la encargada de fabricar la sangre- ella asintió-. Al funcionar mal, no fabrica los elementos como debería hacerlo, por eso falla haciendo que el organismo de Harry se halle enfermo.

- Entiendo.

- En el mundo _muggle_ se ha experimentado hace añares con una posible cura para este mal. En el proceso muchas personas que se habían prestado a una posible solución fallecieron, la enfermedad terminó pudiendo con ellos. Sin embargo…- la miró a los ojos-. Se ha llegado a una cura.

Ginny cerró los ojos, sintió como algo cálido y dulce ascendía por su pecho situándose alrededor de sus pulmones. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tomó la mano de Neville.

- ¿Una cura?

- Sí Ginny…- ella apretó su mano y sintió como los dedos propios le temblaban, _una cura para la enfermedad de Harry, toda una vida juntos…_ Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se habían mojado y toda la tensión que había sentido en ese último tiempo se había arremolinado en su cabeza.

- Es que no lo puedo creer…- Neville le tendió un pañuelo y ella se limpió las lágrimas.

- No es cien por ciento efectiva, hay muchos análisis por hacer y además falta algo importante, pero la esperanza está presente.

- Cuanto antes comencemos mejor va a ser ¿no?

- Así es…- se inclinó en su asiento y la miró con seriedad-. Pero no es tan fácil Ginny…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Es problema de dinero? Porque si es así no hay ningún problema, yo lo puedo conseguir.

- Eso es lo de menos, dudo que alguna persona se negara a ayudar a Harry.

- ¿Entonces?

- La posible cura depende de una operación quirúrgica y de algo llamado transplante.

- ¿Transplante?

- Sí, se acostumbra a hacerse en el mundo _muggle_. Es un proceso detallado que tiene mucho en juego. Es como si tú le dieras tu corazón a otra persona.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Siempre y cuando estés muriendo y des tu consentimiento para acabar con tu vida dándole la posibilidad a otra persona.

- ¿Para que Harry se recupere tiene que morir alguien?- indagó Ginny sabiendo que Harry se negaría terminantemente.

- Por suerte en su caso no es así. Sólo basta con una punción en la columna vertebral extrayendo un poco de médula. Luego la muestra será aplicada en Harry, la cual reemplazará a la médula en mal funcionamiento.

- ¿Así de fácil?

- Ojalá fuese sencillo- se levantó y tomó un cigarro de uno de los cajones, Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Tú fumas?

- A veces, no pienso fumar delante de ti en el estado en que estás, pero con tenerlo en la boca me es suficiente…- suspiró-. La persona que le done la médula debe tener algún tipo de igualdad con el, compatibilidad genética.

- Entonces habrá que buscarlo…

- Sí… Puede que nos lleve tiempo, o puede que sea rápido. Los primeros en buscar se remiten a los familiares directos, la sangre de su sangre.

- Pero él solamente nos tiene a nosotros… A mí y a sus…- Ginny sintió como si una mano helada le apretase el corazón- Nuestros hijos…

- Ellos son lo más cercano que tiene, no voy a negar que siempre hay un mínimo riesgo para el donante.

- ¿Les puede pasar algo?- preguntó rápidamente.

- Hay mínimas probabilidades, en caso de que ellos sean compatibles yo me ocuparía de todo, no dejaría que nada les pase a los niños.

- ¡Merlín!- Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

- No llores Ginny…- Neville se hincó a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

- Mis hijos, Harry…- lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-. Yo no sé que hacer…- la desesperación había caído de improviso, era tanta información a la vez que todas sus ideas se habían bloqueado.

- Debes hablarlo con Harry…- le tomó la mano.

- Él no querrá… lo conoces…- apretó con impotencia la cartera que tenía en su falda.

- Yo puedo hablar con él…- no es seguro que tus hijos sean compatibles Ginny, tal vez no sea así y haya que buscar otra solución, u otros donantes. Si James o Sirius están capacitados, yo me ocuparé de que no corran riesgos…- apretó nuevamente la mano de ella y la llevó a su corazón-. Yo jamás dejaré que alguno de ellos muera.

- ¡Oh Neville!- Ginny se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, era tanto el miedo que había soportado en todo ese tiempo, que aquella noticia terminó por descolocarla.

- No llores…- la abrazó más y besó su cabello-. Todo saldrá bien…- la puerta de la oficina se abrió despacio dejando pasar a Luna, la rubia los observó con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, y haciéndole un gesto a Neville volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Luna cerró los ojos en el pasillo y se llevó una mano a la boca, que terrible que era todo aquello. Cuanto dolor…

o0o0o

Hermione suspiró mientras se ponía su capa de viaje, Ginny la había llamado hace un momento desesperada, o por lo menos así sonaba su voz, pidiéndole que vaya a su casa y se lleve a los niños con ella. Al parecer necesitaba hablar de algo urgente con Harry y deseaba que todo se diera en completa calma. Con nerviosismo la abrochó a su cuello y miró su cuerpo, la barriga estaba enorme. Tomando los polvos Flú se apareció rápidamente en la casa de Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?- inquirió el morocho asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, en los brazos llevaba a Sirius el cual sonrió a Hermione y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

- Ginny me pidió que viniera- tomó al niño y besó en la mejilla a Harry-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, en lo que se puede…- se corrió a un lado y entró a la cocina seguido por la castaña-. ¿Sabes lo que quería?

- No sé…- se encogió de hombros-. Me llamó y me preguntó si podía venir a buscar a los niños y los lleve conmigo, tenia que hablar de algo importante a solas contigo.

- ¿Hablar?- Harry levantó las cejas extrañado y dispuso más mezcla en la freidora-. ¿Desayunas conmigo?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Tortitas, Ginny dejó preparado todo, pero hoy muero de hambre…

- Eso está bien- respondió Hermione mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa, había dejado su capa sobre una silla mientras James dibujaba sobre el suelo.

- Me extraña la actitud de Ginny, esta mañana solamente me dejó una nota sobre unos trámites que tenía que hacer…- dudó-. ¿Sabes si fue a eso?

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Hermione, estaba distraída pensando en Ginny, ¿qué demonios tenía que hablar con Harry?-. Disculpa pero no te escuché.

- Si sabes a dónde fue.

- No me dijo nada…- sonrió cuando Harry se acercó con el plato de tortitas-. ¡Que bien huele!

Hermione adoraba pasar el tiempo con Harry, con él podía hablar muchas veces cosas que con Ron no podía, no es que no haya comunicación con su marido, si ella lo adoraba, pero generalmente el carácter de Ron es bastante explosivo, y determinados temas era mejor no tocarlos. Harry se sentía igual, aunque algo diferente, con Ginny podía hablar de infinidad de cosas, pero Hermione era algo distinto, tenía otra percepción de las cosas, no era tan atolondrada como su esposa, premeditaba más las palabras y no gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuando algo le parecía mal, por lo menos con él, ya que con su amigo, ella era una persona completamente diferente.

- ¿Viktor te ha seguido escribiendo?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ni lo nombres!- Hermione se puso colorada-. Él se ha casado y tiene una hija, pero la otra vez me llegó una lechuza a casa, casi me muero al ver que era de él, menos mal que Ron no había llegado del trabajo, si no, no sé que hubiese pasado.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- Saber como andábamos, sabes como es él. Dudo que haya tenido otras intenciones, pero es una persona atenta y cada tanto me escribe preguntando por ti, por mi, y si continuo en pareja con Ron.

- ¿No sabes que estás casada?

- Si lo sabe, pero es como que no lo quiere admitir- rió-. Es un idiota, sabe que yo no le voy a dar esperanzas, pero sigue insistiendo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con la carta?

- Por supuesto que la quemé- tomó un sorbo de té-. Merlín no permita que Ron se entere de eso.

- Se pondría fatal…- Harry la miró y sonrió-. ¿Te imaginas?

- Sería un desastre…- ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-. Y cuéntame cómo te sientes, Ginny me había dicho que estabas estable.

- Todo sigue igual que siempre…- se encogió de hombros y suspiró-. Neville me ha aumentado la cantidad de dosis, sé que no es bueno. Pero no quiero decirle nada a Ginny, sabes como es…

- Comprendo. Neville aun sigue investigando esa posible cura ¿no?

- No me quiero hacer ilusiones Hermione- la miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza-. A ti no te puedo mentir, tal vez me cuesta hablarlo con Ginny, en el estado en que está, por ella, por los niños… La verdad es que no estoy bien, sé que te has enterado de las manchas que comenzaron a salir en mi piel, además estoy cansado, hay veces en donde ni siquiera tengo ganas de despegar la cara de la almohada.

- Harry…

- Pero veo a Ginny, todo el esfuerzo que hace por mi, y por los niños estando en el estado en el que está, y me digo que tengo que seguir adelante, que debo continuar.

- No debes perder la esperanza…

- Hermione… Ambos nos criamos como _muggles_ y sabemos como son este tipo de enfermedades- Harry suspiró-. A veces pienso que la vida fue demasiado injusta conmigo, me quitó a mis padres de pequeño, me crié en una casa en donde fingían que no existía, luego fui el encargado de matar a Voldemort, y ahora esto…

- Pero…

- Y otras veces me digo que fui afortunado, porque gracias a mis padres soy mago, porque asistí a Hogwarts y los conocí a ustedes, conocí a Ginny y ella me dio una familia, me dio unos hijos hermosos que podrán tener el cariño que yo no tuve.

- No hables en pasado Harry…- Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda-. No digas esas cosas, tú siempre pudiste, eres fuerte, sé que saldrás adelante.

- Lo intento…- el chico miraba a su hijo menor jugar con la comida-. Te juro que lo intento. Cuando quiero cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más, siempre llega Ginny y con su sonrisa y sus ojos, y hace que yo me levante, que esté junto a ella.

- Vive por ella, por nosotros, por todos…

- Tengo miedo Hermione, jamás creí decirlo, pero tengo miedo…- Hermione lo abrazó más, tratando de contener las lágrimas, a Harry no le podía pasar nada, no a su amigo.

o0o0o

Ginny se apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa, cuando salió de la oficina de Neville decidió caminar, necesitaba pensar cómo decírselo a Harry, saber qué hacer, cómo actuar. Era difícil, jamás creyó estar en esa situación. Luego de la guerra se imaginó que todo sería felicidad, pero ahora todo se le venía encima como un castillo de naipes mal parados.

Con desasosiego caminó hacia la casa, observó su fachada y sonrió, era la casa de sus sueños, el suave color de las paredes, el parque con muchos árboles y flores, las ventanas enormes y el camino de grava hasta la puerta. Harry la estaría esperando, y ella no sabía como encararlo.

Cuando estaba llegando entrada, la puerta se abrió sola, con cariño le sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura, él la estaba esperando, ojalá y no fuera tan difícil hablar de las cosas que duelen.

- Hola cielo…- susurró sobre su pecho dejando que Harry acariciara su espalda.

- Ginny… te extrañé esta mañana- la separó de si y la observó a los ojos-. ¿Dónde estabas?- la miró con más atención-. ¿Por qué esa carita?- le tomó el mentón y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Tenemos que hablar…- Ginny se desenvolvió de su abrazo y se quitó la capa de viaje dejándola a un lado-. ¿Vino Hermione?

- Ya se llevó a los niños… Preparé un poco de té por si querías…

- Vamos a la cocina, necesito comer algo- Harry sonrió, a pesar de todo ella jamás vería afectado su apetito.

Harry sintió una suave calidez en su pecho al observar a Ginny ir y venir en la cocina, se movía de un lado a otro, llevando su vientre junto con ella. Su cabello bailaba en la espalda mientras que sus manos eran como si se multiplicaran. De algún lado ella sacó unas galletas y las colocó en un cuenco, en silencio lo colocó sobre la mesa y preparó las pequeñas tazas que Molly les había regalado para su aniversario de bodas y las colocó junto a las galletas. La tetera de té humeaba por su pico, dándole a Ginny un placer al tocarla para servir.

- He ido a lo de Neville…- dijo ella mientras tomaba el azúcar de una alacena.

- ¿Él te mandó a llamar?- ella sintió-. ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Hablamos de muchas cosas…- se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Harry se mordió la lengua, el silencio de Ginny jamás era prometedor.

- No…- suspiró y se acercó a la mesa sentándose frente a él-. ¿Recuerdas esa investigación que él…?

- La de la enfermedad- ella gesticuló un "si" mientras servía el té en las tazas-. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

- Ya la he terminado…- puso dos cucharadas en su té y lo revolvió pasándoselo a Harry, volvió a hacer lo mismo con la otra y tomó un sorbo.

- ¿Entonces…?

- No sé como decírtelo Harry, Neville ha encontrado una posible cura…- por el tono desanimado de Ginny Harry frunció los labios.

- Pero…

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es un transplante?- Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos… _¿Un trasplante a él?_

- Lo sé… pero jamás creí que en este caso serviría…

- Pues sirve, Neville me ha asegurado de que hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que sobrevivas.

- ¿Y qué es lo malo?

- El donante…- tomó otro sorbo de té, las manos le temblaban y se dio cuenta al sentir el ruido de la taza contra el pequeño plato-. Una compatibilidad genética… que no sé lo que es, pero tu sangre debe ser muy parecida a la de esa persona…

- ¿Quién?

- ¿No lo imaginas…?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos con angustia, Harry los sabía leer, sabía que ella estaba preocupada, pero no entendía-. Donde se busca primero es en la sangre de tu sangre Harry…

- Sangre de mi sangre…- repitió él como autómata, y en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza-. No…- murmuró mirándola con atención-. Ellos no…

- Supuse que dirías eso…- Ginny sonrió con tristeza y le tendió la mano-. Tengo miedo, Harry tengo miedo por ti y por ellos- apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero fue en vano-. Neville me aseguró que los riesgos eran menores, que no sucedería nada malo con ellos- Harry estaba en silencio, la mano de Ginny estaba sobre la mesa y ella lloraba.

_La sangre de sus hijos_, él bien lo sabía, no en vano había estudiado cuatro años en una escuela _muggle_. Sabía lo que era, o al menos razonaba, la genética, la compatibilidad y eso. Era probable que sus hijos, que ellos fueran aptos. Pero pensar en ellos, tan pequeños y sonrientes hizo que se formara un nudo en su estómago.

- Yo no sé…- Harry suspiró y se revolvió el cabello-. Ellos son tan pequeños- la miró desesperado, eran tantas las ideas, tanto lo que estaba en juego. Podía pasar toda la vida con ellos, podría verlos crecer, ver crecer a la pequeña que venía en camino, envejecer junto a Ginny como en su sueño de adolescente.

- Hablemos con Neville- le dijo ella con la voz rota. Harry la miró nuevamente prestando atención a sus mejillas, ella estaba llorando y él no se había dado cuenta.

- Ginny…- se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa- Ginny…- la abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Tengo tanto miedo…- repitió ella quebrando su autocontrol, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin control y los labios le temblaban.

- No llores…

- No quiero llorar, no quiero que me veas mal…- lo miró a los ojos y a Harry le quebró el alma ver tanto-. Pero no puedo, no ahora cuando todo me dice que te recuperarás, que hay esperanzas…

- Ginny…

- Pero ellos, son tan pequeños, y tú estás enfermo… Y no sé…- se abrazó a él dejando que él la acariciase, suspiró trémulamente y se secó las lágrimas-. Hablemos con Neville…- repitió sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer, _¿es que nunca pararían?_

o0o0o

Ginny le sonrió con suavidad a Harry, hacía una hora ella había estado llorando en sus brazos. Harry sin poder evitarlo también se descargó a su lado, el té ya había quedado frío en su tetera mientras Harry le acariciaba el rostro, a pesar de la enfermedad, a pesar de la piel pálida y la mirada cansada para Ginny, él seguía siendo hermoso, cuando le sonreía, cuando la miraba a los ojos y se perdía en ellos, cuando tocaba su mano por las noches o cuando la abrazaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Ginny nunca le había dicho que sus besos sabían como la primera vez y que sus brazos la hacían perder la conciencia. Ella lo había sufrido mucho cuando estuvieron separados, jamás se lo admitiría, el tema había quedado zanjado, pero ella todas las noches se vestía con una camisa de Harry que se había dejado para ella, una tarde, de esas en donde necesitaba estar sola consigo misma y pensar en el futuro de sus dos hijos (en ese momento por supuesto), había entrado a la tienda de siempre, y había comprado aquella fragancia que él siempre usaba. Harry no sabía que ella todas las noches rociaba las sábanas con su aroma, para de esa forma dormir de alguna manera a su lado.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- indagó Harry acariciando con suavidad las mejillas irritadas de ella.

- He recordado algo…- quitó el cabello de Harry de los ojos del chico y lo echó para atrás.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Algo que hacía cuando estábamos separados…- se acercó a él y olfateó su cuello-. Este perfume fue hecho especialmente para ti…

- Siempre te ha gustado mi perfume Ginny, me lo has dicho muchas veces- le sonrió con tristeza acariciando sus brazos, su mujer era hermosa.

- Nunca me has contado de dónde lo sacaste.

- Me lo regaló Remus para mi cumpleaños…- la miró con picardía-. ¿Recuerdas ese en donde me besaste en tu habitación?- ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista-. ¿Por qué te pones colorada?- tomó su barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Quería matar a Ron…

- Tontita, yo también lo quería matar. Ese perfume lo usaba mi padre, y Remus supuso que tal vez me gustase, según él enloquecía a mi madre.

- Debe tener ese efecto en todas las mujeres- el hizo un ruido irónico con los labios-. No te rías…- le pegó con suavidad.

- Pero no me has dicho de qué te reías.

- Una tarde en donde especialmente te extrañaba mi madre se quedó con los niños y yo fui a recorrer Londres. Entre el ir y venir me encontré frente a la tienda en donde siempre comprábamos tu perfume, y no me pude resistir y compré uno.

- ¿Ah sí? Y yo que pensaba que no querías saber nada de mí…

- Espera…- le sonrió-. Entonces todas las noches perfumaba las sábanas y una camisa tuya que me había dejado para mi.

- Embustera…- la reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna-. Es que soy irresistible.

- Te extrañaba horrores…- pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico-. Tienes los ojos colorados- besó su mejilla-. Parecemos dos calamares gigantes, en nuestro baño tengo una poción que nos hará bien, ven conmigo- ella le dio su mano y juntos subieron a la habitación.

Harry la observó por segunda vez en ese día, se había sacado la lotería, había hecho saltar la banca al encontrar a alguien como ella. Ginny era una mujer adorable, no le extrañaba que muchos en el colegio estuvieran detrás de ella, al fin y al cabo era más que perfecta para él, su altura, su sentido del humor, su carácter. Era fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, pero esa tarde algo en ella se había quebrado, le había contado todos sus miedos a pesar de no haber dicho nada, pero sus lágrimas eran más claras que el agua, ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa, y ella había llorado por él, por lo que sucedía. Tal vez todo se solucionara, tal vez no. Era tan difícil poder decidir algo en las condiciones en las que estaban.

- ¿Qué miras?- indagó ella llegando con un algodón embebido en algo azul en sus manos.

- Te miro a ti- cerró los ojos cuando ella se acercó y sintió la frialdad del líquido que le aliviaban el ardor en aquel lugar.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Se siente bien…

Ginny observó el rostro complacido de su marido y no lo pudo amar más, su corazón latía de prisa, como cuando era adolescente. Lo amaba tanto, daría su vida por la de él. Si solo alguien le asegurara, si alguien le dijera que no había riesgos. Que sus hijos estarían bien, Neville así lo había dicho, pero ella necesitaba saber, necesitaba más, necesitaba que Harry esté con ella.

- Ya está…- luego de unos minutos le sacó el algodón de los ojos y lo besó en la boca-. Hermoso como siempre- Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para afirmarla en su regazo, puesto que él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus manos rodearon el enorme vientre de ella, ya que generalmente era pequeño, y hundió su rostro en su cabello.

- Ginny…

- Dime…- pidió ella con los ojos cerrados, siempre que Harry la mimaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora, hacía que su mente se desconectara del mundo.

- Te amo tanto…- la abrazó más fuerte y apretó su mejilla contra el femenino hombro-. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado Ginny.

- Harry…

- Vamos a ver a Neville Ginny, vamos a ver que nos dice.

- Sí…- Ginny apretó sus manos y sintió como algo se evaporaba de su cuerpo, como si una enorme carga la abandonara. Y entonces comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Harry la volvió a abrazar y la dejó, la dejó descargarse, que ella se girase y apoyara su rostro en su cuello, que las lágrimas le empaparan su camisa y que las manos de ella no alcanzasen para abrazarlo.

En ese momento Harry supo que estaba bien, que por ella, por sus hijos, por todas las personas que quería, haría eso. Si sus hijos estaban en riesgo esperaría un donante, confiaba en que Neville lo pudiese encontrar, sabía que era correcto dejar su vida en sus manos. A Neville le confiaría todo, como a Ron, o Hermione, o su mujer, la mujer que lloraba en sus brazos.

o0o0o

Aquella tarde San Mungo se hallaba desolado, tal vez fuese coincidencia, o algo del destino que algún Dios intangible había establecido, o vaya uno a saber qué; la cuestión era que Harry y Ginny caminan uno al lado del otro y que el lugar se hallaba poco ocupado, lo cual era extraño, sin embargo le restaron importancia a ello y continuaron su camino hacia el despacho de Neville. Ginny le había mandado una lechuza a Luna avisándole de la visita, la cual respondió a la brevedad con un simple "_Los estaremos esperando, Luna_". Ella era así, concisa y simple; y eso era lo que más le agradaba de la chica.

- Que extraño que no haya casi nadie en los pasillos…- murmuró Harry a su lado el cual iba extrañamente silencioso.

- Tal vez estén de limpieza- ella se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano-. Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

- Claro que lo sé…- Harry se detuvo y la atrajo a sí para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Ginny sonrió y se separó de él.

- Vamos que nos están esperando- tiró de la mano de Harry hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho, con prisa llamó a la puerta y esperó, a los segundos Luna abrió la puerta sonriente, no tenía puesto el uniforme del sanatorio por lo que Ginny pudo notar la pequeña barriga que comenzaba a sobresalir, siendo tan delgada la rubia era normal que un cambio como aquel llamase la atención.

- ¡Ginny!- Luna se abalanzó sobre su amiga y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, lo mismo hizo con Harry.

- Estás muy linda Luna- dijo Harry siendo correspondido por su mujer que dijo lo mismo.

- No hace falta que me mientan- acotó Luna algo sonrojada.

- Mi mujer no quiere acostumbrarse a los halagos- agregó la vos de Neville que se acercaba a la puerta a la vez que rodaba con un brazo la pequeña cintura de su mujer-. Siempre se le suben los colores cuando le digo que es hermosa- la susodicha le pegó en el brazo-. ¿Qué? Si es verdad que te pones colorada.

- ¡Neville!

- Y es verdad que eres hermosa- añadió para molestarla aún más, lo cual era cierto, Luna con sus ojos claros y la piel nívea, con su cuerpo pequeño y su cabello enredado y brillante. Los años no le podían haber sentado mejor.

- No importa…- dijo la rubia para zanjar el tema-. Vamos a sentarnos que preparé un poco de té.

Los tres siguieron a la rubia hacia el interior de la habitación mientras tomaban asientos alrededor del escritorio de Neville. Había varias carpetas acomodadas, a la vez que unas cuantas fotos y un montón de notas. Ginny aceptó con una sonrisa la taza que su amiga le ofrecía, Harry del mismo modo. Una vez todo servido y preparado, Luna se sentó junto a su esposo y sonrió con alegría a la pareja, Ginny se sorprendió, hacía mucho que no sonreía así, su amiga podía ser muy descriptiva con la mirada, y las últimas veces sus sonrisas de aliento eran tristes, pero ahora era otra cosa. La pelirroja pudo sentir como su corazón latía con ansiedad, algo bueno estaba por pasar.

- Me alegro que hayan venido hoy mismo- dijo Neville sonriendo con afabilidad-. Pensé que tardarían más en decidirse- miró a Harry haciendo que este desviara la mirada.

- Milagrosamente lo hemos hablado y resuelto rápido- acotó Ginny tomando la mano de su esposo.

- Era ideal, mientras lo antes posible arreglemos este tema, mejor para ti será, Harry.

- Yo tengo dudas…

- Es entendible, pero te aseguro que a ellos no les pasará nada…

- Neville, queremos que nos expliques cómo es…

- Lo imaginaba, con Luna- dijo mirando a su mujer-, hemos preparado algo para que entiendan en que consiste el trasplante, tanto para el donante como para el aceptor, por ello les pido que ante la mínima duda que tengan me pregunten- los miró-. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Bien- Neville giró en su asiento y tomó una de las carpetas de un enorme estante que había en un costado-. Hace tiempo que lo veníamos preparando, la posibilidad estaba latente, y nos puso muy contentos saber que esto también funcionaría para la medicina mágica. No eres el único que sufre esta enfermedad Harry.

- Si en el caso hipotético de que las cosas se dieran, ¿cuánta es la seguridad de que todo salga bien?- preguntó Ginny de repente, a ella no se le escapaba por alto el hecho de que era probable la sanación, no segura.

- Un sesenta por ciento Ginny, pero te aseguró que yo lograré que esas expectativas se eleven al noventa por ciento al menos.

- Gracias.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Pero por ser tu trabajo, no hace falta que te internalices tanto, al fin y al cabo es solo un paciente más…

- Ginny, me sorprendes…- Neville la observó con el ceño fruncido claramente indignado.

- Sólo estaba bromeando- acotó con diversión Luna-. ¿No recuerdas las veces que lo hizo en Hogwarts?- A Neville le brillaron los ojos y con una sonrisa asintió.

- Lo había olvidado...- miró a Harry-. Tú mujer aquí presente, mientras ustedes estaban buscando la forma de derrotar a Vol..- carraspeó tomando valor- Voldemort, bromeaba en cada momento con cosas serias, muchas veces lo hacía para que me enoje, que en general lo conseguía, pero siempre resultaba ser una broma.

- Me imagino- rió suavemente negando con la cabeza mientras giraba la cabeza para observar a su mujer con los ojos brillantes, la cual se encogía de hombros con inocencia.

- Explícanos por favor- pidió ésta quitando importacia al asunto anterior con un ademán.

- Bueno… Esté método denominado transplante es de origen _muggle_, consiste en destruir la mayor cantidad de células dañadas del cuerpo de Harry para luego reemplazarlas por otras que estén perfectamente sanas. Las células son una unidad estructural, la destrucción consistirá en una terapia combinada con tratamientos intensivos que pueden llegar a ser algo agresivos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con agresivo?

- Harry deberá internarse aquí mientras este proceso dure, puede que duela muchas veces o que se sienta bien, pero uno nunca sabe. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es que esté aquí para que de esa forma ante cualquier recaída, sea rápidamente atendido. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí…- Ginny asintió con suavidad, pero sus ojos estaban opacados por la incertidumbre.

- El dador de células sanas tiene que ser alguien con ADN lo suficientemente compatible, generalmente se comienza a buscar en un familiar directo, o alguna persona con la que lleve lazos sanguíneos. Hay una posibilidad en diez mil de conseguir alguien con una genética muy similar a la tuya apartando a los familiares. Sin embargo esa posibilidad se ve aún más disminuida ya que lamentablemente no hay consciencia en lo que respecta a la donación, por diferentes motivos que ahora no entran a la cuestión.

- ¿Y si no encontramos a alguien compatible?

- Suponemos de que lo encontraremos Ginny, no pensemos de esa forma por favor- la apaciguó Luna.

- Como decía, el dador será sometido a una pequeña punción en un hueso a la altura de la cadera. En el medio de éste hallamos algo denominado médula ósea, esta es la encargada de fabricar las células sanguíneas, por lo que allí encontraremos el reemplazo a las de Harry. Para hacer esto, el dador será anestesiado en esa zona para evitar el dolor, o bien se le inyectará una anestesia general que lo hará dormir. Luego deberá quedar todo un día en internación, pero sin correr riesgo alguno. El único inconveniente que puedo llegar a encontrar es algún tipo de alergia a la anestesia, o vómitos y mareos después de la intervención…

- ¿No hay más riesgos que esos?- indagó Harry con sorpresa.

- Ninguno más.

Ginny cerró los ojos, aquello no podía ser cierto. Sus hijos no correrían ningún riesgo, y solamente los tendría un día internados en aquel lugar, y su marido, Harry continuaría con ella. Algo súbitamente cálido se apoderó de su cuerpo y una inevitable sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, simplemente se hallaba feliz, como nunca antes. Sintió a su pequeña niña patear en su vientre y esa felicidad fue aún mayor. Notó como Harry la tomaba de la mano y como Luna le acariciaba el rostro, estaba llorando su amiga, al igual que ella y recién se daba cuenta.

- No lo puedo creer…- anunció con la voz ronca. Miró a Harry que estaba a su lado y lo vio sonriendo, la felicidad no podía haber crecido más.

- Es como un sueño- Harry la atrajo a sí y la abrazó colocándola en su regazo, Neville se levantó del lugar y tomando la mano de su mujer la invitó amablemente a salir de aquella habitación, entendía que la pareja necesitaba algo de privacidad.

- Gracias Neville… Luna…- murmuró Ginny levantando sus ojos con sus pestañas húmedas-. Gracias por dejar a Harry conmigo.

- Todo saldrá bien…- Neville abrazó a su mujer por los hombros y salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Ginny le sonrió nuevamente a Harry, había esperanza, una esperanza enorme. Su marido se salvaría y sus hijos estarían bien, eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

La verdad es que me había tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar y de verdad que lo lamento. Es una historia que adoro pero el tiempo no me había jugado una buena pasada y siempre tenía otras cosas para hacer. Pero por fin lo he terminado, considero que este capítulo es sumamente importante, es el incio del fin aunque todavía haya muchas cosas que no se dijeron.

Lo quiero dedicar especialmente a dos personas, las cuales sus reviews hacen que el corazón me lata de alegría, una de ellas es Eli conocida por estos lados como SerenitySey la cual con sus comentarios reclamándome un capítulo y dándome ánimos, es inigualable. Y la otra persona es RinoaLh, la cual hace poquitos día me ha dedicado a mi además de a otras autoras divinas un shot muy lindo que recomiendo absolutamente, _Con aquel Demonio Pelirrojo_, lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.

Lamento los horrores ortográficos y gramáticales que pueda haber, apenas lo terminé hace unos minutos ya me dieron ganas de subirlo, luego lo corrijo bien y lo edito, pero luego, ahora no estoy con ganas de eso. ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Me tardaré en actualizar, no sé cuando lo vuelva a hacer, ya que dentro de menos de dos semanas vuelvo a rendir y comeinzo la facultad en menos de un mes, así el tiempo es escaso.

Los invito a pasar por los pequeños one shots que fui publicando, pequeños regalos para personas importantes y cosas así. Alguna otra cosa fuera de lugar, pero sé que al final les hará sacar una sonrisa, y yo sé porque se los digo. Simplemente denle click a mi perfil.

Espero sus reviews, especialmente en esta parte, de algo debe de servir la impresionante cantidad de alertas que tiene esta historia, y en este momento necesito sus comentarios para saber si voy por buen camino con la trama. Al escribir este capítulo he tenido demasiadas dudas y por eso me cuesta escribirlo, falta un amplio momento difícil por atravesar que por lo menos cinco capítulos más dará para relatar. Pero si me dicen que voy bien, será un total alivio para mí.

En fin, como dije, y repito, espero sus hermosos comentarios que me harán sonreir.

Los adoro, Jor.


	17. Una visita a Privet Drive

**Una visita a Privet Drive**.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto, la vida no podía ser lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer algo como aquello. La vida le regalaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, para que luego viniese y se la quitara como si jamás le hubiese correspondido. Tanto sacrificio, tantas esperanzas, tanto dolor. Y todo en vano. Ginny se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera de San Mungo, Harry se había quedado en la casa, esa mañana no se había sentido bien por lo que la pelirroja le recomendó que se quedase acostado. Los niños estaba con su madre y ella iría con Hermione a buscar los resultados. Todo iba tan bien…

- Ginny…- murmuró la castaña acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

- Es tan injusto…- respondió Ginny inclinada sobre su estómago, con un papel todo arrugado en sus manos y sendas lágrimas surcando su pálido rostro.

Todo estaba dado, había guardado las esperanzas todas esas dos semanas. Neville había hecho lo posible por que los estudios tuvieran los resultados más rápido, pero eran lo máximo que se podían hacer. Había que enviarlos a un laboratorio _muggle_ y esperar a que reaccionaran químicamente o algo similar. Pero eso en aquel momento no tenía importancia, porque los resultados estaban escritos sobre ese papel, y no era lo que esperaban, para nada.

La compatibilidad debe ser _casi _absoluta, pero el resultado no entraba en los parámetros, las milésimas de diferencia eran suficientes para que fuesen incompatibles. _Sus hijos_, sus hijos no podrían salvarlo y Ginny sentía como todo el peso de la verdad caía encima.

Nuevamente volvía a sentirse así, en el medio del desamparo, sin nada que hacer, con sus manos vacías sin ninguna solución a semejante problema. La persona que más amaba estaba muriendo y todas las esperanzas que habían obtenido se esfumaron como una gota de tinta en el medio del mar. Ginny sintió como algo frío y oscuro se adueñaba de su mente dejándola en sopor, sintiendo como las manos se le entumecían del temor.

Neville la había llamado esa mañana, Harry no sabía nada, quería ser ella quien le diese la noticia. Había pensado que ese día sería genial, en donde reirían y tendrían la certeza de que al otro día todo sería igual de placentero, que el resto de sus vidas así lo sería. Pero aquel sobre cerrado, que con mucha añoranza abrió inmediatamente junto a su amiga, todo, cada palabra de Neville al leerlo, cada número y porcentaje. Todo calaba muy hondo, dolía demasiado. No podía ser verdad, simplemente aquello debía ser una vil mentira, un error.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?...- murmuró acariciando su estómago, Lily se estaba moviendo, siempre le había dado felicidad un suceso como ese, pero ahora simplemente no podía detenerse en ello, el dolor era demasiado grande. Podía sentir como algo espeso y empalagoso le impedía respirar con normalidad y como su voz era patosa y pausada-. Debe haber un error, no es posible que esto sea verdad.

- Ginny…

- ¿Cómo hago Hermione?- miró a su cuñada que lloraba a su lado-. Harry- un sollozo le impidió hablar a la vez que pegaba con fuerza contra la mesa del despacho de Neville-, él está mal, la recaída del otro día…- otro sollozo interrumpió nuevamente sus palabras.

- Algo se debe poder hacer…- la abrazó intentando confiar en sus propias palabras-. Tiene que haber una cura- murmuró Hermione para sí misma.

- ¿Por qué a nosotros?- la pelirroja se desasió del abrazo de su amiga y la miró como pidiéndoles explicaciones, palabras que simplemente no podían explicar lo inexplicable-. Después de todo lo que pasó, de todo el dolor que vivimos, de todo lo que sufrimos…- un gemido le impidió continuar-. ¡Maldición Hermione!- golpeó con fuerza contra su muslo, el maldito papel estaba hecho un bollo en el suelo y las lágrimas de Ginny caían sin descanso.

- Ginny…- una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que la pelirroja levante la vista, era Luna que la miraba consternada, con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada partida.

- Dime qué hacer, Luna…- Ginny se llevó una mano a la cara y se cubrió el rostro empapado.

- Vamos a mi despacho Ginny- tiró de su mano y la obligó a caminar por el pasillo, la chica se dejó hacer, andando por el pasillo sin ocultar los sufridos hipidos que salían de sus labios, Hermione las seguía de atrás sin caer aún en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era impensado que aquello estuviese pasando, pensó la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, todo lo que parecía al fin resuelto se había desarmado dejando todo destrozado. Sentía los ojos picudos, ella también estaba llorando, ver a su amiga así, saber lo que sucedía con su _hermano_, todo era demasiado. Al pasar por la oficina de Neville la puerta estaba abierta, y lo que se encontró hizo que el corazón se le encogiera aún más, el hombre estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio con el rostro entre las manos, la espalda temblaba, los gemidos apenas se oían, pero Hermione sabía que estaba llorando, los signos eran claros. Miró al frente mordiéndose los labios, Luna abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda, acariciaba con cariño el costado de su vientre intentando en vano, reconfortarla con palabras. Irremediablemente pensó en su pequeño, el pequeño que llevaba en el vientre, Hugo, porque ya sabían que sería un talentoso mago, como su padre, como su tío Harry, faltaba poco para que llegue, al igual que Lily. Si Ron hubiese estado en la situación de Harry, la castaña tembló y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

_Pobre Ginny…_

- Debes tranquilizarte- susurró Luna con la voz nasal obligando a Ginny a que se sentase.

- ¿Cómo me puedo tranquilizar sabiendo que…?

- Lo sé…- Luna se frotó la frente mientras se reclinaba en su butaca-. Créeme que lo sé- le tomó las manos encerrándolas entre las suyas, blancas como la nieve-. Harry es mi amigo, fue el primer chico que se acercó a mí sin pensar que era algo rara y cosas así- intentó animarla sonriéndole transformando la mueca de tristeza en algo parecido a la esperanza-. Harry comprendió las cosas que yo veía, Harry es un ejemplo para mí, Ginny. A todos nos duele lo que pasa, Nev está destrozado… Pero no debemos abandonar las esperanzas, Ginny, debemos mantenerlo, la ciencia _muggle _avanza a un ritmo aterrador….

Ginny guardó silencio intentando recobrar el control de sus sentimientos. Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría. Harry siempre estaría con ella, se lo había prometido el día en donde después de la guerra se habían reconciliado, se lo había vuelto a prometer frente al altar, también cuando nació James, y cuando recobraron la relación luego de estar tanto tiempo separados.

- Ahora debemos mantener la calma- dijo la rubia con la voz neutra-. Yo sé que es complicado y todo eso, pero hay opciones, hay que averiguar...

- ¿Qué cosas hay que averiguar?- preguntó entonces Hermione captando la atención de Ginny.

- Muchas cosas, todavía hay más opciones, continuar con la quimioterapia, con los medicamentos. Se podría llegar a probar medicina _muggle_…

- Sé sincera conmigo por favor- pidió Ginny con desespero en su voz-. Dime la verdad y no me mientas, todo eso que nombras, ¿de verdad podrá salvarlo?

- No lo sé… lamentablemente no tengo la respuesta a eso Ginny.

- ¡Merlín!- Ginny se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se inclinó hacia abajo, todo era una terrible pesadilla que debía terminar.

- Habría que seguir buscando donantes, aunque no tenga más familiares en el mundo puede haber cientos de personas compatibles con él…

- ¡Yo quiero que me aseguren que lo van a salvar!- exclamó Ginny perdiendo el control, las paredes vibraron y algunos cuadros de la pared se cayeron a su vez que la mujer temblaba como una hoja en medio de la tormenta.

- Cálmate Ginny- Hermione le tomó la mano y se la acarició con suavidad-

- Piensa en Lily por favor, no te debes alterar a tal extremo- le indicó Luna.

- Es que Harry… solo nos tiene a nosotros, y no los podemos ayudar… si solo Lily o James estuviesen vivos, tal vez pudiesen haberlo…- guardó silencio sabiendo que aquello era imposible, por culpa de Voldemort los padres de Harry estaban muertos, por culpa de Voldemort Harry se había enfrentado a la magia negra, por culpa de Voldemort Harry se estaba muriendo.

- Espera…- interrumpió Hermione con los ojos brillantes saltando del banco tal y como lo hacía en Hogwarts cuando tenía la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor-. Todavía hay alguien que lo puede salvar.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione?- Ginny la miró extrañada al igual que Luna.

- Todavía tiene familiares en el mundo, Ginny.

- ¿Cómo…?- de repente Ginny cayó en la cuenta de eso.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- El primo de Harry…- susurró la pelirroja.

- Y su madre, la hermana de Lily- completó Hermione sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

- Cierto…- Luna chasqueó con la lengua y se levantó de inmediato saliendo de su despacho con apuro, al minuto apareció con Neville tirando de su mano.

El chico sonreía, tenía los ojos hinchados pero muy brillantes, ahora había una nueva oportunidad.

- Sigo insistiendo en que eres la Gryffindor más inteligente de todos los tiempos Hermione- la chica le agradeció con la mirada mientras Neville traía en sus manos un grueso libro de medimagia-. Ellos son una opción muy factible de posibles donantes.

- Yo puedo hablar con ellos- dijo Ginny sintiendo como la desesperación daba paso a la ilusión-. Hace poco nos encontramos con Dudley, su primo tal vez si voy y le hablo, a él y a su madre…- dijo moviendo las manos impaciente.

- Excelente- Neville sonrió y se inclinó contra la puerta-. Voy a preparar los papeles para eso, lo dejo en tus manos Ginny.

- Yo me ocupo- respondió esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna movió su varita con habilidad haciendo aparecer una pequeña vasija con agua violacia.

- ¿Y eso para qué es?

- No pensarán salir del hospital con la cara que tienen…- contestó con una mueca-. Es una poción que al pasarla por el rostro borra todo rastro de llanto, está en experimentación, pero les puedo asegurar que da resultado.

Ginny y Hermione asintieron, tomando las pequeñas gasas embebidas en la poción que Luna les pasaba.

o0o0o

El día anterior había sido complicado, Harry sabía que algo raro pasaba, Ginny no era buena para mentirle. Sin embargo cuando llegó a casa con la cara fresca y una sonrisa en los labios no pudo entender lo que sucedía. Ella estaba muy cariñosa con él y de la nada le dieron ganas de hablar de su primo. ¡De Dudley! ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Lo atosigó con preguntas de dónde vivía y si era la misma casa de antes, si vivía con su tía y si se tomaría bien invitarlos un día a tomar el clásico té de las cinco de la tarde. Lo más gracioso, y notorio de todo, era que habían terminado divertidos, llorando de la risa por sus travesuras de pequeño. Era terrible ahora que lo pensaba, la cantidad de magia accidental hubiese vuelto loco a cualquier persona, incluso llegó a sentir algo de pena de sus tíos.

Esa noche Ginny lo mimó como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Masajeó su espalda y besó su pecho con amor. Le habló entre sueños haciéndole saber todo lo que lo amaba, Harry con sus sentidos dormidos apenas entendía lo que ella le decía, pero podía jurar que ella le estaba prometiendo algo.

Aquella mañana Ginny no estaba a su lado cuando despertó, se sentía cansado y la cabeza había comenzado a girarle. Odiaba aquello, le estaba pasando cada vez más a menudo. Con pereza caminó hacia al baño y sacó de uno de los cajones la medicina que tenía que tomar en el amanecer. Neville había aumentado la dosis y el sabor era cada vez peor. Pero al menos aquello ayudaba a mantenerlo en salud, o al menos eso esperaba. No por nada tenía que soportar aquel polvo amargo que se le pegaba en el velo del paladar que ni siquiera varios vasos de agua lograban quitar.

Ginny se había llevado los chicos a lo de su madre, él pasaría toda la tarde con los hermanos de ella, irían a ver un partido de los Chudley, Ron había insistido con eso desde hacía un mes, a lo que él no podía negarse, Ron jamás se lo perdonaría. Harry caminó hacia la cocina y sonrió al encontrar el desayuno preparado sobre la mesa junto a una pequeña nota en donde su mujer le daba los buenos días. Ella siempre le dejaba todo preparado, era adorable sentirse mimado de aquella manera.

Mientras terminaba su té decidió poner algo de música, con Ginny habían comprado un equipo _muggle _y muchos CDs de bandas que a ambos le gustaban, luego de la guerra habían decidido coleccionar esas cosas agradables que tenía esa cultura (en ese momento de su vida) extraña, ¡y pensar que se había criado durante diez años como un niño normal!. Buscó entre la variedad de géneros, pero se decidió por un tema suave, tranquilo. Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la caja del CD sobre la mesa, la guía de teléfono _muggle _estaba fuera de su lugar. Era extraño, ellos simplemente tenían el teléfono de sus amigos más cercanos, la guía simplemente vino junto al servicio. No iban a recurrir a las páginas amarillas si necesitaban algo, si eran magos y podían hacer lo que sea. Le pareció raro pero luego entre una cosa y otra lo olvidó, tal vez Ginny estaba buscando una de aquellas revistas de decoración para mostrársela a Hermione, era normal que hicera eso, eran cosas de mujeres.

Sonriendo Harry devolvió la enorme guía a su lugar y continuó tomando su té. Ya luego le preguntaría.

o0o0o

Hermione suspiró mirando hacia un lado, observando como el paisaje cambiaba hacia uno totalmente diferente. Ya habían dejado atrás la ciudad para asentarse en un pequeño pueblo con gran cantidad de espacios verdes. Ginny junto a ella llevaba apretada muy fuerte la pequeña cartera contra la falda. Simplemente le había bastado con buscar en la guía y llamar a ese teléfono para confirmar el lugar, reconoció la voz de Dudley al atender, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Así de simple como decirle a Harry lo que haría, lo cual no se había animado. Últimamente hacía muchas cosas a sus espaldas, simplemente, para no preocuparlo de más.

La castaña suspiró aún más y carraspeó un poco intentando llamar la atención de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó Ginny mirándola de lado, la pelirroja descansaba su cabeza contra el vidrio transparente de la ventanilla.

- Sería una buena inversión comprar un automóvil de estos, _muggles._

- ¿Tú sabes conducirlos?

- Desde los dieciséis años- dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?- preguntó Ginny con una leve burla.

- Volar en escoba- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Para eso tienes a Ron…- Ginny se desperezó estirando sus piernas-. ¡Ojalá me pudiera aparecer por aquí!

- No puedes, debes cuidar tu embarazo…

- Ya lo sé, Hermione- replicó Ginny con voz cansada.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio mientras el auto conducía por aquella ruta adoquinada. El verde de los árboles se combinaba con el celeste profundo del cielo haciendo de la vista algo agradable de observar.

- ¿Qué crees que dirán?- preguntó de pronto Hermione.

- No lo sé…- algo pesado y angustioso se depositó en el estómago de Ginny. El paisaje iba cambiando adentrándose a una larga calle con casas todas iguales, una al lado de la otra, los mismos techos, las mimas ventanas y jardines. Lo que distinguía a cada una eran los diferentes buzones, de todos los colores y formas, y en su mayoría, con el nombre de la familia rezando en ellos.

- Creo que estamos llegando- Hermione se inclinó frotándose las piernas que se le habían acalambrado por el largo viaje.

- Merlín…- gimió Ginny sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte.

La casa de Dudley, al igual que las otras, estaba pintada de un color amarillo pálido, con las ventanas verdes al igual que el cuidado jardín. Un pequeño auto bastante nuevo lucía en el garaje aún abierto, al parecer alguien recién había llegado, o al menos eso aparentaba. El taxi londinense se detuvo frente a la fachada y mientras les cobraba los sesenta euros a las muchachas, estas miraron con nerviosismo el lugar. No todos los días se le pedía a una persona si podía donar algo de médula para un viejo familiar, y menos aún ese familiar sería Harry Potter, el viejo primo ignorado.

- Estoy nerviosa…

- Tranquila… - intentó calmarla la castaña. _Yo también lo estoy, _Hermione procuró morderse la lengua para no decir aquello.

Despacio caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual se hallaba llamativamente señalada por un camino serpentoso rodeado de flores de todos los colores. Sin esperar, Ginny tocó la puerta con suavidad siendo avisada por Hermione del timbre eléctrico que se hallaba junto a la ventana.

- Me lo deberías haber dicho antes, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, Hermione…

- Igual te habrán escuchado

- Pero he quedado como una tonta.

- Es la primera vez…- la cabeza de Ginny y Hermione estaban muy juntas mientras se reprochaban despacio.

- Disculpen…- una voz a sus espaldas las hizo voltear repentinamente-. Yo vivo aquí, ¿desean…?- la mujer de Dudley se hallaba frente a ellas, con un vestido amplio lleno de muchas flores de colores rodeando al pequeño abultamiento de su vientre primerizo.

- ¿Sophie?- Ginny le sonrió reconociendo el cabello largo y rubio, ahora un poco más corto.

- Tu eres la mujer del primo de Dudley ¿no?- la pelirroja asintió-. Que gusto volver a verte Ginny- sonrió tomándola por los hombros dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Disculpen mi estado tan descuidado- señaló su vestido floreado-. Con Dud estamos arreglando el cuarto del futuro bebé.

- Si quieres podemos venir en otro momento, si molestamos…

- No molestan, siempre y cuando soporten el enorme desorden que hay en toda la casa- sonrió-. Mi nombre es Sophie- le tendió la mano a Hermione.

- Yo soy Hermione, la cuñada de Ginny- sonrió-, amiga de Harry- añadió.

- Pasen por favor…- suavemente se quitó el polvo de la falda y a su vez abrió la puerta de la casa-. Disculpen por las cajas sobre el sofá…

- Sophie no debes hacerte problemas, mi casa es aún peor cuando decidimos hacer limpieza con Harry…- la rubia le sonrió a Ginny con amabilidad.

- Subiré a buscar a Dud.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas cariño?- Dudley se hallaba en la escalera con una enorme caja en las manos, la cual, le impedía ver a las recién llegadas.

- Cielo… tenemos visita- Dudley dejó la caja a un costado y se sacudió un poco la desgastada remera mientras se acercaba a las mujeres, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la esposa de su primo, y más aún al reconocer a aquella mujer castaña que siempre estaba con el susodicho cuando lo iban a buscar a la estación King's Cross hacía más de diez años atrás.

- Que sorpresa…

- Lamento venir sin avisar- dijo Ginny-. Estaba tan ansiosa que se me olvidó llamar.

- Siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa- se acercó y le dio la mano con suavidad luego hizo lo mismo deteniéndose un poco más con Hermione-. ¿Tú eres la amiga de Harry?

- Sí, y también su cuñada y la de Ginny- Dudley asintió con una sonrisa torcida y las hizo tomar asiento.

- Tengan cuidado con las cajas- dijo él frotándose la cabeza-. ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Dud, deja que lo haga yo…- dijo Sophie acercándose a su marido.

- Tú descansa, has hecho mucho por este día, prepararé algo fresco- miró con cariño a su mujer antes de darle una suave caricia en su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.

- Parecemos dos tontos enamorados- murmuró Sophie con las mejillas ardiendo, cayendo en un incómodo silencio.

- Se nota que se aman, me doy cuenta por la forma en qué se miran- Ginny asintió lo dicho por Hermione.

- Él ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Luego de que regresara de un viaje que había hecho con sus padres, un viaje de casi un año- corrió un mechón rubio que se había metido frente a sus ojos-. Éramos compañeros del colegio desde antes, era un año menor, al volver tuvo que cursar con nosotros- suspiró-. Volvió tan diferente… Ya no se pavoneaba por los pasillos cual pavo real a su manada. Estaba tranquilo, y solía ayudar, sin embargo jamás me prestó atención.

- El viaje surtió un efecto positivo.

- Oh si… y hasta había vuelto mucho más delgado y todo. Antes de terminar la cursada comenzó a trabajar en el taller de mi padre, entablamos una amistad. Luego en la fiesta de graduación comenzamos a salir, y aquí estamos- sonrió-. Dudley me ha hablado mucho de su primo desde que nos vimos aquella vez en el local.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Muchas cosas- las observó con los ojos brillantes-. Déjenme decirles que es impresionante, yo siempre supe que había algo extraño en el mundo. Y estoy más emocionada aún al saber que podría estar engendrando a un futuro mago. Petunia, la madre de Dudley, me dijo que eso era posible, que había oído hablar a su hermana alguna vez sobre las posibilidades que había de que la descendencia de Petunia tuviera poderes mágicos- sonrió-. Creo que a ella no le gustó mucho mi agrado, pero lo supo disimular bien.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Oh, excelente. Ahora está durmiendo la siesta en su habitación, últimamente con todas las remodelaciones de la casa se halla agotada. Siempre insiste en ayudarnos- levantó la vista hacia Dudley que traía una fuente con unos altos vasos transpirados con bebida refrescante dentro-. Prueben estas galletas, y no es por pecar de orgullo, pero he de reconocer que Petunia las hace deliciosas.

- Sophie cariño, ¿todavía sigues alabando mis galletas?- tanto Hermione como Ginny giraron la cabeza en dirección a la escalera sorprendidas. Una voz algo ronca por el tiempo las había hecho sobresaltar, era un lugar desconocido. Aquella escalera con fuertes barrotes dde madera como pasamanos, con aquel pequeño armario debajo, el lugar en donde dormía Harry de pequeño.

_Harry…_

Ginny puso sentir como la mano de Hermione se cerraba en su brazo apretándola ligeramente, sabía en lo que estaba pensando, era una señal de apoyo.

- Disulpen las molestias- dijo aquella mujer descendiendo las escaleras-. ¿Son amigas tuyas, Sophie?

- Son conocidas mías, mamá- respondió Dudley acudiendo a su ayuda, dándole la mano para que bajara los últimos peldaños.

- Gracias hijo- Petunia acaricio la mejilla de Dudley y caminó hacia las invitadas.

Hermione la observó detenidamente disimulando la impresión que le había dado al verla tan cambiada, supuso que Ginny se sentía igual al ladear la cabeza viendo el rostro sorprendido de su amiga. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella mujer estrecha y pálida, nada de aquel cuello largo de gaviota ni de esos ojos claros en cuenca. La mujer frente a ellas había ganado peso, su cuello se había abultado disimulando la longitud, los brazos se le habían llenado al igual que las delicadas manos. Los ojos ya no se hallaban hundidos y aquel brillo de malicia y miedo había sido cambiado por uno cálido y ameno. Harry no lo creería cuando se lo dijeran.

- Madre- la llamó el chico mientras la ayudaba a sentarse junto a Sophie-. ¿Recuerdas que te conté hace unos días que me había encontrado a alguien en el negocio?

- Si, lo recuerdo, cariño- dijo con voz tranquila recibiendo la bebida que le ofrecía Sophie.

- Pues- nervioso se sentó a su lado-. Ellas son familiares de él- petunia abrió sus ojos cual lechuza sorprendia, y observó con detenimiento el cabello pelirrojo de la chica que tenía justo en frente, las pecas de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, luego su atención fue dirigida hacia la otra mujer, el cabello castaño alborotado, la discreción.

- Tú debes ser esa compañera que tenía- dijo mirando a Hermione-. Y tú- dijo esta vez hacia Ginny-. No sé quien eres, pero de seguro parte de esa familia con la que Harry pasaba el final de las vacaciones.

- Así es señora, yo soy la hija menor de los Weasley.

- Los Weasley, ah si los recuerdo- dijo con una extraña mueca golpeando su pierna con asentimiento.

Luego de un extraño silencio, Sophie comenzó a hablar con las mujeres del embarazo, las tres lo estaban así que podían compartir los pormenores que aquello conllevaba. Ginny rió sonoramente con una anécdota nauseabunda en donde Dudley terminó con peores síntomas que la embarazada. Mientras que Hermione enrojecía al recordar que a Ron le pasaba lo mismo. Incluso Petunia participó relatando un viejo recuerdo de cuando su pequeño hijo nació.

- Harry era un bebé hermoso- dijo de repente sobresaltando aún más a las invitadas-. En su momento no lo quería ver, me negaba a ello. Pero no cabía duda de que era muy lindo. Con aquellos ojos verdes como los de Lily- sonrió con tristeza-. Estoy segura de que mi hermana, esté en donde esté, estará orgullosa de tener un hijo así. Pero conmigo…- se pasó la manga de su camisa por los ojos intentando borrar aquella lágrima bandida-, conmigo debe estar muy enojada por todo lo que le hice pasar al pequeño Harry.

- No debe preocuparse por eso, él le está muy agradecido por todos los años que lo mantuvo.

- Era un chico modesto, jamás intentó hacernos daño en represalia a todo lo que le hacíamos. Él no tenía la culpa de nuestro inusitado desprecio a su familia, el simplemente era un niño que no sabía ni siquiera quien era- un sollozo escapó por su garganta siendo abrazada por Sophie-. Fuimos muy crueles con él- susurró entre hipidos.

- Madre…

- Me arrepiento tanto. Si solo pudiera recompensarlo, retroceder el tiempo. A Lily le hubiese encantado verlo de niño feliz. Pero yo lo único que hice fue arruinar la poca ilusión que tenía.

- Estoy segura que Lily la ha perdonado- murmuró Ginny tomando su mano-. Y Harry también.

- Tú lo debes conocer bien, no por nada llevas su tercer hijo en el vientre- Petunia aspiró profundamente intentando calmarse-. Dile que me venga a ver, quiero verlo- temblando de la emoción se paró del sofá y camino hacia una pequeña repisa llena de cuadros con fotos. Con manos titilantes tomó uno de ellos enmarcados en una madera lustrada y se la mostró a Ginny, tomando otro cuadro y otro.

La foto había sido revelada al estilo _muggle_, seguro que eso había sido obra de Lily para no atormentar más a Petunia. La imagen sólida mostraba a tres personas en lo que parecía la cama de un hospital. Ginny distinguió como Lily le sonreía a la cámara con los ojos brillantes mientras el hombre a su lado besaba al pequeño niño que tenía en brazos. Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver esa imagen que estaba segura, Harry no tenía en aquel albun que tanto tiempo atrás le había regalado Hagrid.

- Es hermosa…

- Si que lo es. Lily me la envió cuando Harry nació, como conocía mi aversión hacia- se detuvo meditando las palabras-, hacia la magia, prefirió hacerlo como nosotros acostumbramos- suspiró pasándole otra fotografía a Ginny-. Aquí está ella, el día de su graduación junto a Potter.

Hermione sonrió al reconocer los rasgos de Harry en James, el mismo cabello, la misma altura y porte. James sonreía animado mientras abrazaba a Lily de la cintura. La pelirroja tenía en sus manos un pergamino extendido, mientras que el de James todavía estaba enrollado en sus manos.

- Y esta última es- Petunia suspiró observándola con ojos tristes-. Es la última que nuestros padres nos tomaron juntas, cuando ellos murieron, ya no hubo razón para vernos.

La fotografía se veía arrugada por el manoseo, sin embargo las personas allí reflejadas se podían distinguir perfectamente. Lily con su larga cortina como cabello, cayendo al descuido a ambos lados de sus brazos, sus ojos cálidos y llenos de vida mientras abrazaba por la espalda a una chica con rostro severo, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, ojos de un verde acuoso y el cabello recogido en un rígido moño.

Ginny sonrió a la tía de Harry sintiendo pena por ella. Era claro que Petunia adoraba a su hermana, no por nada tenía guardada esas fotos, no por nada no se había desasido de ellas, y no por nada, las exhibía con orgullo junto al resto de las fotografías familiares, y no por nada había enviado cartas a Dumbledore pidiendo entrar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería con su hermana, según lo que Harry le había contado.

- Lamento que me tengan que ver así- Petunia rompió a llorar nuevamente mientras Dudley intentaba calmarla acariciando su espalda-. Lamento decirlo, pero desde que Vernon nos dejó, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. He visto como Dudley admiraba a su primo, como con disimulo buscaba en los puestos de diarios tal vez una fotografía moviéndose. Y realmente me siendo terriblemente culpable por haber tratado tan mal a Harry por tantos años.

- Harry no se lo reprocha- mustió Ginny-. Eso es parte del pasado, y el logró dejarlo atrás. Todos lo hicimos. Él seguramente querría que usted también lo haga, señora.

- Eres adorable- le dijo petunia sonriéndole-. Te pareces mucho a Lily, ¿sabes? Ella tenía un color de cabello muy parecido al tuyo, ni muy llamativo ni muy oscuro. Tienes su porte. ¿Cuántos años tienes querida?

- Veintiséis.

- Si ella hubiese vivido lo suficiente habría sido como tú. De seguro habrían sido muy felices con Potter, llenos de hijos- frotó su cara intentando correr las penas de su mirada-. Las he entretenido demasiado chicas. Ustedes no habrían venido a ver como una vieja mujer anda llorando por la vida.

- No, y no diga eso señora, usted no es vieja. ¡Está en lo mejor de la vida!- exclamó Ginny.

- Es cierto mamá, siempre te digo lo mismo.

- Ya Dudley- se inclinó hacia las tres muchachas que sonreían divertidas-. Mi hijo quiere que salga y conozca a otros hombres.

- Eso le hará bien- dijo Hermione sintiendo un leve regocijo al notar el cambio en la mujer.

- Pero no podría, siempre fue mujer de un solo hombre, Vernon no hubiese querido eso.

- Vernon, si de verdad la amaba, la hubiese querido ver feliz- acotó Sophie acariciando el cabello de su suegra.

- Ya estoy grande para esas cosas- sonrió-. Pero no importa, nos hemos desviado del tema. Ustedes no nos han dicho a qué han venido.

Esas palabras cayeron en la conversación como si un enjambre de dementores comenzaran a rondar por la habitación. Tal vez fuese la imaginación de Hermione, pero sintió como algo frío se apoderaba de sus pulmones y como la tristeza recientemente olvidada en la agradable charla, hubiese vuelto, envistiendo todo. Miró a Ginny a su lado, como la pelirroja dejaba la refresco sobre la pequeña mesa, como se enderezaba en el asiento, y como la alegre sonrisa que antes mostraba, se desvanecía de sus labios.

- ¿Pasó algo?- inquirió entonces Dudley notando el repentino cambio de ambiente, y Hermione se fijó en él, recordando como había sido víctima del ataque de un dementor, hacía tanto tiempo de eso, que ya casi lo había olvidado.

- Es la cuestión por la que hemos venido- dijo Ginny con una voz impresionantemente calma, algo monótona, y con un deje de fortaleza.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a Harry?- esta vez Petunia tenía la cara lívida al preguntarlo, por algo debían estar en su casa aquellas mujeres tan cercanas a su sobrino-. Dígannos que pasó- pidió.

- De no haber sido lo suficientemente necesario no nos habríamos atrevido a venir de esta forma. Ustedes comprenderán que realmente amerita una charla- nerviosa acomodó un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja.

- Tranquilízate- susurró Sophie tomándole la mano-. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Así podrás hablar con más tranquilidad- sin embargo Ginny movió la mano pidiéndole silencio.

- Ahora no, tal vez, después. Ya he empezado a hablar, y debo terminar- respiró hondo y observó a la familia de Harry, como estaban expectantes de sus palabras, y prosiguió a hablar.

La sensación era increíble, Ginny con cada palabra que decía notaba como cada vez le prestaban más y más atención. Como su explicación sobre las cosas que había vivido Harry, el trabajo que había llevado a cabo, todos los incontables sufrimientos, salieran de su boca como oraciones perfectamente armadas, quitándole todo el terror que había vivido en aquellos tiempos. La mirada de Dudley se hacía cada vez más tensa, y por momentos abría mucho los ojos al comprender las cosas impresionantes que habían sucedido a su alrededor.

A medida que el relato avanzaba, hablando de los pormenores de un pequeño Harry de once años hasta un Harry adulto acabando con Voldemort hicieron poner su piel de gallina, al igual que la de Hermione a su lado. Luego la mirada de Dudley se mejoró un poco y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír como Harry se había terminado casando y teniendo dos hijos, y uno más en camino. Sin embargo la mirada desolada que embargó el rostro de Ginny lo preocupó, y Petunia no pudo evitar sollozar de impaciencia, presintiendo que algo malo había pasado.

- Todo comenzó hace unos meses, de repente Harry comenzó a sentirse mal- gimió al notar como el aire que respiraba se hacía denso-. No estaba bien, en San Mungo, nuestro hospital mágico, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, no lo entendían. Lo único que había claro, era que todo lo que pasaba tenía una razón, la cual estaba estrechamente ligada a los maleficios de magia oscura a los cuales se había visto sometido durante muchos años de su vida.

Petunia exclamó un grito ahogado y comenzó a llorar recordando como su hermana había muerto.

- Y entonces, todo cerró en la cabeza de un medimago- apretó con fuerza sus manos-. Tiene leucemia mágica. Es muy similar a la que ustedes conocen, y deben entender que es muy difícil salir con vida de algo así- totalmente nerviosa se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala, parloteando todo lo que habían hecho, todos los intentos en vano para curarlos, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Petunia también lloraba, lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro, ella estaba como petrificada, con el pañuelo apretado en la mano y los labios fruncidos. Dudley tenía la mano de su esposa sobre la pierna, ella lloraba en sollozos mientras Hermione intentaba calmar a Ginny que iba de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarse.

- Ahora se preguntaran qué tiene que ver todo esto con ustedes, ¿no?- dijo Hermione mientras obligaba a su amiga a tomar el té que Dudley había traído de la cocina.

- Yo…

- Quédate tranquila Ginny, le hará mal al bebé. Yo puedo explicarles, si quieres…- Ginny simplemente asintió-. Como ustedes bien saben la cura para esa enfermedad es casi inexistente…- y nuevamente, como muchas veces en esa tarde, la sala se volvió en absoluto silencio mientras alguien hablaba. Nuevamente la pálida cara de Petunia Evans se volvía más blanca aún, el rostro de Dudley Dursley se contorsionaba de dolor, y el rostro de Sophie se llenaba de lágrimas.

Eran palabras, tan simples como decir _papá_ por primera vez. Un sin fin de palabras que recorrían el aire llegando a la consciencia de esas personas allí sentadas. Como si la realidad fuera muy dura para ser cierta. Había comprendido al instante lo que querían, al instante lo que pasaba, y lo que era aún más importante, no se habían negado, no habían dicho nada.

- Creo…- Dudley carraspeó aclarándose la garganta-. Está de más decir que de mi parte tienen todo el apoyo. Harry me salvó la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él- Sophie a su lado le apretó la mano dándole ánimos y le sonrió como una verdadera enamorada.

Sin embargo Petunia seguía en silencio, su mirada se hallaba perdida en aquella escalera que llevaba a los habitantes de esa casa hacia el piso superior, hacia el primer piso. Ginny sin poder evitar notar lo perdida de la mirada de la mujer enfrente suyo, siguió con los ojos hacia lugar que observaba. No pudiendo evitar sentir aquella incómoda sensación que se adueñó de ella, la chica pudo notar como los labios de Petunia se crispaban. Comprendía perfectamente. Aquel armario debajo de la escalera la estaba atormentando, y de alguna manera, a pesar de toda la repugnancia que sintió al saber que allí era donde había dormido Harry casi todos sus primeros años de vida, no pudo evitar tner pena por aquella mujer que tenía los ojos brillantes y muy parecidos a los de su marido.

- Bien…- susurró la mujer-. Claro que ayudaré a mi sobrino, es lo que Lily hubiera hecho.

Ginny y Hermione no pudieron más que sonreír.

* * *

¿Excusas? como siempre, no tengo. Simplemente pido disculpas.

Me costó horrores terminar este capítulo que hace meses tenía comenzado. Se me hace complicado escribir momentos así. Pero cada vez falta menos. La historia está llegando al punto que espero, no creo que falten más de cinco capítulos, incluso podrían llegar a ser menos, eso ya lo veré a medida que lo escriba. Perdón por los errores, no llegué a revisarlo, y estoy ansiosa por publicarlo, ya lugo lo editaré.

Espero que de verdad los haya conformado, porque realmente exprimí mi cabeza como nunca, y de verdad era algo que quería que pasara. Petunia también merece el perdón de todos los lectores, y de alguna manera, creo que yo la he perdonado aquí.

Espero comentarios, realmente necesito saber que la historia no es lo que esperaban, o si es todo lo contrario. Tengo esa enorme duda en la cabeza, que no me deja en paz.

Muchos besos, Jor.


	18. En San Mungo

**En San Mungo**.

Ginny sonrió tristemente al acomodar un mechón de cabello de su esposo, el cual había terminado cubriéndole uno de los ojos cerrados. Con cuidado de no despertarlo subió aún más la colcha sobre su marido, intentando cubrirle los brazos, ya que no quería que los demás lo vieran así, con los brazos amoratados por todas las agujas que lo habían pinchado en esos últimos días. Suavemente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre y besó su frente, en aquel lugar en donde la cicatriz relucía brillante y despiadada, sin embargo ese movimiento hizo despertar a Harry, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y que estirara su mano hacia la cintura de la mujer pelirroja que estaba encima suyo.

- Harry.

La mano de Harry acariciaba el abultado vientre de Ginny, esa última semana había sido desastrosa. Una tremenda recaída lo había dejado internado en San Mungo por tiempo indefinido. Ansiaba estar libre volando en su escoba, añoraba jugar con sus hijos por la sala de la casa, y extrañaba aún más no poder dormir con su mujer todas las noches, añoraba oler su cabello fulgente, extrañaba sentir su calor envolvente. Si tan solo pudiera sentirse mejor…

Pero las cosas no eran tan simples para cumplirse con solo desearlas, apenas se podía mantener en pie para ir al baño, y realmente su apetito había menguado hacia el extremo. Sabía que Ginny estaba muy preocupada por él, al igual que el resto de la familia, pero él hacía todo lo que podía, le ponía el mejor ánimo del mundo al mero hecho de estar encerrado en aquella habitación estéril, sin poder hacer más nada que estar acostado en esa incómoda cama. Sonreía a menudo, sabía que eso apaciguaba los ánimos de quienes lo visitaban, pero no alcanzaban para hacerlo sentir mejor. Hacía una semana que no veía a sus hijos, y ver el rostro demacrado de su mujer lo impacientaba. Ella ya había entrado en el octavo mes de embarazo, y verdaderamente ya había ingresado en la cuenta regresiva, no era de extrañar que cualquier día de esos viniese un sanador corriendo a avisarle que había sido padre nuevamente.

Ahora Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, como lo había estado en esos últimos días. Molly se había encargado del cuidado de los pequeños, mientras Hermione casi no se movía de su casa, ella sí que estaba complicada. El pequeño Hugo ya había nacido, y él todavía no lo conocía. Aquel día se había disgustado mucho con Ginny al no permitirle ir a verla, los sanadores habían advertido que no saliera por nada del mundo de la habitación, él había intentado persuadirla, al fin y al cabo él era mayor de edad ¡de algo le debía servir ser Harry Potter! Sin embargo no contó con el apoyo de su enfurruñada mujer, por lo que decidió no hablarle hasta muy entrada la noche.

No entendía como ella hacía para mantenerse en pie, estaba pálida e hinchada, más de lo normal de acuerdo a lo esperado por el embarazo, los pies estaban que le reventaban, lo había notado por el cuidado que ponía al caminar, además su abultado vientre no le daba la movilidad que ella necesitaba.

Todavía no le podía entrar en la cabeza como había hecho para llegar a Privet Drive y hablar con su primo y su tía, y peor aun, como era posible que ellos hayan estado dispuestos a permitir que un brujo, mediante un competente hechizo, obtuviera sangre de ellos y se dispusiera a analizarla en un laboratorio, buscando compatibilidad con la suya. Para su tortura mental, Ginny le había develado que los pequeños eran incompatibles, pero a pesar de la mala noticia, Harry suspiró aliviado. Neville había asegurado que nada malo podía pasarles, pero siempre iba a estar aquel miedo profundo que tantas veces lo atormentaba, el terror de que algo le hiciera daño a sus hijos.

- Pensé que estabas dormido- susurró Ginny sonriendo.

- No pude evitar espiarte mientras me cuidabas- le sonrió débilmente-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Tarde, hace un momento una de las sanadoras me dijo que en cualquier momento traerían la cena para ti, y espero, no Harry, no me hagas esa cara- dijo enojada-, espero que la comas toda. Es más, me quedaré contigo hasta que te la termines por completo.

- ¿Iras sola hasta casa?

- No debes preocuparte por mí.

- Neville te puede prestar su chimenea.

- Lo sé, pero en el estado en que estoy, prefiero viajar en automóvil. Igualmente me quedo en el departamento que heredaste de Sirius, así el viaje se me hace más corto. Mira, ahí llega tu comida- Ginny se levantó para tomar la bandeja que la sanadora traía.

- Potter, cómase todo- advirtió la risueña mujer llamada Holly.

- Como usted ordene señora- dijo Harry en torno burlón, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y se fuera riendo.

- ¡Esto tiene una pinta bárbara!

- Tu comida es más rica- Harry estiró el cuello observando como la sopa despedía un vapor bastante agradable para su olfato, y aquella porción de pollo parecía potencialmente comible.

- Lo sé, pero anda, come y no te quejes.

- ¿Estarás sola en el departamento?- inquirió Harry mientras luchaba con el cuchillo y tenedor ante el muslo de pollo.

- No, Fred y George me vendrán a buscar y se quedarán conmigo, a ellos además les queda de paso ir al negocio por la mañana- se inclinó hacia Harry acomodando la servilleta de tela contra su pecho-. Comes como un cerdito- Harry hizo un extraño ruido con la boca y la nariz imitando al animal-. ¡Eres un payaso!- rió.

- ¿Dónde dormirás?- indagó Harry nuevamente preocupado, aquel departamento, que había pertenecido a Harry de soltero, del cual nadie tenía la más remota idea, había aparecido en sus vidas una tarde mientras restauraban Grimmlaud Place, los papeles de la compra se hallaban detrás de unos divertidos cuadros en la habitación de Sirius. Saberse dueño de aquel pequeño lugar, en donde Sirius había vivido desde que fuera mayor de edad, en total libertad y albedrío, había sido como un elixir, una naciente paz y alegría por su padrino, realmente había sido muy feliz mientras vivía ahí.

El departamento constaba de un estilo bastante moderno para pertenecer a un mago, luego terminó descubriendo que en verdad había sido diseñado y construido por _muggles_, cosa que comprendió perfectamente, que mejor para despegarse una familia tan arraigada a la pureza de sangre, que irse a vivir a una casa cien por ciento _muggle. _Harry imaginó que el estilo loft había estado en auge cuando Sirius adquirió la propiedad, con aquella escalera de caracol y aquel piso superior ideal para una cama enorme. Ginny había estado encantada, cuantas veces había sido testigo aquel lugar de sus escapadas nocturnas y mucho amor en esas sábanas pavorosas que ella se había encargado de elegir.

- No te preocupes- dijo Ginny-. Fred hizo aparecer una cómoda cama en la planta baja, junto a los sillones. Ellos dormirán en nuestra cama- le acarició la mano con ternura-. Bajo ninguna circunstancia me permitirán subir una escalera tan destartalada como ellos la han descrito.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Harry tomó la cintura de su esposa acercándola más a la incómoda cama.

- Si- Ginny se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Me han dicho que una vez cerraran Sortilegios Weasley vendrían en la Red Flú para acá.

- Está bien- dijo Harry soltándola, dejándose caer sobre la estéril almohada-. Ya estoy lleno.

- Has comido bastante- sonrió-. Pronto volverás a casa.

- Muero de ganas de volver a dormir contigo.

- Ya lo haremos- volvió a tomarle la mano, pero esta vez se la llevó a los labios-. Mira quienes han llegado- susurró observando como en la puerta Fred y George hacían morisquetas muy graciosas.

- Oh…- Harry se sentó mejor en la cama acomodando el cuerpo en una posición más cómoda.

- ¿Cómo estás Harry?- preguntó uno de los gemelos.

- Como me ven, atado a esta incómoda cama.

- En cualquier momento te veremos nuevamente en la Madriguera, pero por ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu salud, de esta enana nos ocupamos nosotros- uno de los chicos le desparramó el pelo a Ginny haciéndola enojar.

- ¡Fred!

- ¿Qué?

- Ya dejen de gritar- dijo George-. Nos terminarán echando del hospital.

- Ya cállate.

Harry rió, siempre los hermanos de Ginny lograban levantarle el ánimo.

- ¿Ahora como se irán al departamento?

- Iremos en un taxi _muggle, _y no te preocupes cuñado, nosotros cuidaremos perfectamente de esta princesa.

- Cierra el pico Fred.

- ¿Estás algo susceptible hoy, no?- inquirió el susodicho mirándolo con burla.

- Eres insoportable.

- Menos mal que falta poco para que des a luz- George rió ante lo dicho por su hermano-. Harry, por favor, sé que ustedes se quieren y todo eso, pero en serio, otro embarazo más sería insoportable.

- Tonto- Ginny le sonrió tomando su bolso y colgándolo en su brazo-. Vamos yendo, mañana quiero ir a ver a los niños temprano para luego venirte a ver a tío Harry.

- Vayan con cuidado- Ginny acarició su rostro mientras lo besaba en los labios, luego acomodó la ropa de cama a cada lado del chico.

- Nos vemos pronto a Harry.

- Te la cuidaremos bien- Fred abrazó a la pelirroja por los hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta.

- Te amo cariño- Harry le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sintió como los pasos se extinguían por el pasillo, luego el chirrido de una puerta cerrarse y después el silencio.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras las luces de la habitación se iban apagando, ya mañana sería otro día.

o0o0o

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, había soñado con el pasado, con la guerra, cuando Voldemort aún estaba vivo y a él constantemente le dolía la cicatriz. Él muy de vez en cuando solía soñar con eso, en donde el Innombrable volvía refulgente y acababa con todo lo que había conseguido, sabía que era solo una mala pesadilla, un sueño que no se haría realidad, pero siempre al despertar tenía aquella picazón, esa sensación tan mal recordada de molestia en su frente, como en ese momento. Harry intentó concentrarse en apartar lo imaginario de lo real, de saber si de verdad le dolía o solo se lo estaba imaginando, desvió sus pensamientos hacia otro lado, en donde Ginny y sus hijos solían aparecer constantemente; y para su completa satisfacción el dolor cesó, sólo se lo estaba imaginando, el maldito sueño lo hacía parecer real.

Miró hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación en donde diminutos rayos de sol iluminaban los pies de su cama, de seguro si Ginny estuviese ahí correría la cortina dejando que la intensa luz del sol alumbrara toda la habitación. Harry extrañaba estar al aire libre, estar tranquilo sin preocuparse de que sus bajas defensas dieran piedra libre a alguna enfermedad. Con las piernas cansadas se inclinó hacia un lado de la cama, por suerte ya no tenía esa molesta aguja metida en el brazo, por lo que podía caminar con más libertad, entonces se acercó a la puerta divisando a unas de las sanadoras de turno, por supuesto que esta se acercó presurosa al llamado del chico, era Harry Potter, con eso no se podía decir otra cosa.

Habiendo avisado a la sanadora se dispuso a bañarse, realmente le parecía un poco incómodo dejar que alguien lo ayudara a bañarse exceptuando a Ginny (la cual estaba imposibilitada por obvias razones) o el mismo Ron; además no es que estuviera impedido de hacerle, si bien era cierto que no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, bien era capaz de mantenerse por si mismo mientras se bañaba en la ducha. Con una sonrisa tomó su bolso de viaje y sacó un pijama limpio, junto a su neceser con diferentes cosas, tenía que estar bien, o al menos debía aparentarlo. Ya no sabía con seguridad lo que luego pasaría, si Neville conseguiría salvarlo o si perecería en algún tiempo, sin embargo lo que tenía por seguro era la idea de disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que la vida le daba, y entre esos cometidos estaba el de sentirse bien consigo mismo, lo suficientemente limpio y afeitado, con una sonrisa y algo (aunque sea mínimo) para dar.

Ya con ropa limpia y el cabello mojado se sintió mucho mejor, las medias de lana que le había tejido Molly Weasley eran sumamente agradables, y la colonia que le había empacado Ginny era la que siempre usaba. La sanadora, que Merlín la tenga en la gloria, había cambiado las sábanas por unas limpias, había acomodado la almohada ahuecándola en el medio, y había puesto una manta de cálidos colores, además, para su regocijo, había abierto las cortinas, dejando que la luz clara e invasora del sol inundara todo el lugar, dando un estilo menos enfermo, más cotidiano.

- Harry, te he traído el desayuno- dijo la voz de la amable sanadora a su espalda, llevaba en sus delgados brazos una enorme bandeja, con un montón de pequeños platitos con diferentes comidas con las cuales deleitarse-. Su mujer nos ha pedido aumentarle el volumen a la dieta, ya que ha perdido peso.

- Gracias Holly, Ginny estará complacido- la mujer le sonrió mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que acomodó junto a la cama.

- Sé buen chico y come todo- Holly sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. No querrás que tu mujer se enoje.

Harry asintió mientras observaba con renovada vitalidad aquella comida que tenía enfrente, se veía deliciosa, o tal vez era porque extrañamente esa mañana sí tenía hambre, tal vez sea solo el hecho de estar lo mejor posible, o simplemente intentar contentar a su esposa, pero esas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada realmente estaban deliciosas, y ni hablar del té con leche que tan bien le hizo a su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía complacido.

o0o0o

Ginny despertó sintiendo como algo en su estómago se movía de un lado a otro, dando pequeños golpes, algo así como patadas inquietas de una personita que deseaba salir. La pelirroja abrió los ojos dejando que la sonrisa inundara su mirada, se llevó las manos a su vientre y acarició con suavidad aquel lugar que sentía vibrar por los golpes, Lily estaba bastante alborotada esa mañana, cada vez faltaba menos para al fin tenerla en sus brazos.

- Buen día pequeña- la saludó con la voz áspera por el sueño-. Estamos algo inquietas ¿eh?- rió con suavidad y miró hacia el techo del departamento, podía sentir los ronquidos de sus hermanos en el piso superior del loft-. Vamos a cocinarles a tus tíos que han hecho tanto por nosotras esta noche.

Ginny se puso de lado y tomándose de una silla que hábilmente había dejado la noche anterior junto a la cama, pudo sentarse, despacio movió las piernas fuera del colchón y luego, volviendo a tomarse de la silla se puso de pie. Semejante esfuerzo la había acalorado un poco, por lo que decidió irse al baño y refrescarse un poco la cara, ahora debía ponerse a preparar el desayuno y luego iría a ver a sus hijos, ya después se ocuparía de visitar a Harry.

Una vez envuelta en una bata batió una abundante mezcla en una sartén y comenzó a preparar los huevos revueltos para sus hermanos gemelos. El café se hacía en la cafetera eléctrica que Harry le había enseñado a usar, mientras las tostadas se hacían en otra esquina. Suspirando acomodó el sillón cama con una fluorita de su varita, no sin antes intentarlo al menos dos veces, el embarazo influía sobre su control en la magia, y a veces los hechizos no salían tan cual ella quería.

Con ya todo listo llamó a sus hermanos con un solo grito, al menos eso había heredado de Molly, el mismo carácter y la misma autoridad para hacerse valer, era una de las cosas que más admiraba Harry de ella.

- ¿Has cocinado tú?- le preguntó Fred mientras bajaba la escalera refregándose los ojos.

- Si tendría que esperar a que se levanten el desayuno lo tomaríamos de almuerzo.

- Me hubieses llamado, no debes cocinar, si Harry se entera que te hemos… Oye ¿por qué no tienes más cuidado?

- Lo siento- se disculpó George el cual había tropezado con un escalón, todavía estaba medio dormido-. ¡Que bien huele e-eso!- exclamó ahogando las palabras con un bostezo.

- ¿Quieren tomar café o té?

- Café- respondieron los dos al unísono, los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Ustedes dos no cambian más.

o0o0o

Harry dejó la bandeja a un lado y se recostó en la almohada, estaba realmente lleno, como hacía mucho que no lo estaba. La sensación era muy parecida a lo que sentía cuando se juntaba a comer con Ron, en donde la comida era variada y se llenaban hasta el hartasgo. Seguro que Ginny en vez de regañarlo por comer tanto, ahora se pondría contenta. De seguro venía a acompañarlo a la hora de la comida, ya la extrañaba.

Al rato Holly entró y le quito la bandeja con comida felicitándolo por habérsela acabado al completo, Harry asintió y tomó uno de los libros que Hermione le había mandado, ella sabía lo que le gustaba leer, uno sobre equipos de Quidditch y otro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre era interesantes esas cosas. Luego de pasado un rato que habían correspondido a casi dos horas dejó el libro rojizo a un lado, de tanto estar en la misma posición sentía un brazo adormecido al igual que las piernas.

Se disponía a dirigirse a la ventana cuando Holly volvió a aparecer en la habitación con su agradable sonrisa.

- Harry, querido tienes visita.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No, solamente me han dicho que te venían a ver, son dos, una mujer grande y un chico, se ve que te conocen bastante, ¿los hago pasar?

- Si… Holly- la mujer lo miró ¿desde hace cuánto que estás trabajando?

- Hoy me tocó el turno completo, lo termino al mediodía y hasta mañana no me ves- rió-. Anda, acuéstate que has estado levantado toda la mañana, no queremos que te debilites.

Harry aceptó con un leve balanceo de la cabeza y abrió la cama con sus manos, se dejó caer sobre las blancas sábanas y se tapó con aquella manta tan suave que la sanadora le había puesto, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba algo fatigado, después de más de dos semanas sin hacer nada en aquella cama, apenas un poco de movimiento ya lo había dejado cansado.

Olvidando por un momento las visitas que estaban por entrar se sentó en la cama, preguntándose cuanto tardaría para que Ginny llegara, sin embargo cuando unas personas aparecieron por la puerta de su habitación, todo pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza.

Porque Petunia Evans y Dudley Dursley estaban frente a él.

o0o0o

- ¿_Vamos ver a papá_?- le preguntó el pequeño James a Ginny mientras ella lo sentaba en su regazo.

- Hoy no podemos, cielo, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que puedas ir a verlo.

- ¿_Vendrá casa_?

- Dentro de poco- Ginny acarició la cabeza de James y besó su frente-. ¿Tu quieres que vuelva pronto?- el niño asintió y se llevó una mano a la cara.

- _Extraño papá_- musitó haciendo un puchero en sus pequeños y sonrosados labios-. _Quiero papá._

- No llores James- Ginny lo abrazó y meció su pequeña espalda para darle ánimos.

- _Papá…_

- Papi no querría verte llorando ¿eh? James- el niño asintió y dejó que su madre le limpiara las lágrimas con los dedos-. Debes ser un niño grande y cuidar de Sirius y tus primitos mientras papá esté en el hospital.

- _Sí…_

- Si nos ayudas y te portas bien, papá volverá más rápido a casa, y te llevará a volar, y…

- _¿Con Saeta?-_ el niño le estaba sonriendo mientras los ojitos le brillaban de entusiasmo.

- Sí, con la saeta de Fuego, y volarán por los aires- Ginny levantó un barzo imitando el vuelo de la escoba-. Y luego yo volaré con ustedes.

- _¡Sí!_- el pequeño abrazó a su madre y corrió por la escalera hacia el piso superior.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- _Ver Sirius_- Ginny sonrió intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos; su hijo era especial, él no le daría problemas a su madre y hasta la ayudaría a cuidar de sus primitos y hermano, suspiró mientras acariciaba su panza y se dirigía a la cocina a hablar con su madre. Levantó la vista y observó aquel viejo reloj mágico en donde ya no cabían tantas fotos como antes, ahora estaba la de Harry y la de sus hijos, la de Hermione y Fleur y la de sus sobrinos. Sonrió al verlo, la pequeña foto de Ginny decía "en casa" mientras que la de Harry decía "en San Mungo", eso último le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que apretar las manos para no llorar.

Al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, Ginny se encontró con su madre enfrascada en el envoltorio de una trata de melaza mientras revolvía con la varita una enorme olla con algo que olía pecaminosamente delicioso dentro. La mejor de las dos pelirrojas se sentó en la mesa sosteniéndose la enorme barriga y observó con regocijo como su madre cocinaba, rememorando viejos momentos en donde ella solía ayudarla a preparar la mesa, en donde aprendía a cocinar, en donde recibía consejos de convivencia, en donde cuchicheaban con sus cuñadas sobre los divinos que eran sus esposos, en donde Harry le había pedido matrimonio.

Nuevamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, seguidos por otros y otros, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre envolviéndola y sintió su calor, su apoyo, sus murmullos de aliento.

- Mami…- susurró aferrándose a ese abrazo, intentando que el calor dulce de su madre impregnara su ropa y le quitara ese desazón frío que acumulaba su cuerpo, deseaba volver a ser una niña en donde siempre su madre tenía solución a todo, utilizando una varita, con algún libro de Lockhart en la mano, con una sonrisa afable, con una mirada cómplice.

- Ya pequeña…- Molly Weasley acariciaba el cabello de su hija, observando como sus envejecidos dedos se perdían entre mar de fuego. Ginny temblaba en su regazo mientras los espasmos de dolor la recorrían entera.

- Estoy… no sé…

- Te entiendo- respondió Molly sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Yo…

- No hables, trata de calmarte- Ginny gimió un momento antes de volver a largarse a llorar, esos últimos meses había llorado lo que no lo había hecho en toda su vida, a veces ella misma bromeaba cuando tomaba agua que debía tomar un vaso de más, luego de tantas lágrimas terminaría deshidratada.

Molly Weasley continuó acariciando a Ginny intentado darle ánimos, buscando el consuelo a ese desconsuelo despiadado que avanzaba sobre ellos como una sombra, una maldita sombra que parecía no querer dejarlos en paz.

- Debes tranquilizarte Ginny, le harás mal a Lily- la pelirroja apretó con más fuerza el delantal de su madre y respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

- Lo siento.

- No debes disculparte por llorar.

- Lo que pasa es que me siento un poco sensible.

- Es entendible.

- Gracias mami- Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y dejó que la mimara, que le diera un plato de sopa de cebolla y un poco de su jugo de calabaza favorito, que le besara la mejilla y le hablara con cariño a su barriga.

- Será enorme- dijo Molly sentándose junto a su hija-. Debes andar con cuidado pequeña, no será cosa que se te ocurra dar a luz en el momento menos oportuno.

- Igualmente lo único que hago es ir y venir del hospital a casa, de casa al hospital, ,mejor lugar que San Mungo para eso lo veo difícil.

- Te noto cansada.

- Lo estoy.

- Me sorprende tu fortaleza, has pasado por tanta tensión en estos últimos meses que se me hacía raro que no mostraras tus penas, sabes bien que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que quieras.

- Lo sé mami- Ginny acarició la mano de Molly-. De alguna manera encontré la forma de contenerme, tampoco quería mostrarle a Harry como me sentía, además yo estaba embarazada y eso no ayudaba mucho en este momento.

- Pero…- Molly miró suspicazmente a la pelirroja haciéndola sonreír como cuando era pequeña, cuando la descubría haciendo una travesura.

- Sé que te enojarás y te parecerá imprudente, pero Luna, la hija de Xeno Lovegood me recetó una poción que ella ideó, me mantuvo vital y con fuerza en los mejores momentos.

- ¡Ginny!

- Espera…- levantó una mano interrumpiéndola-. Simplemente era una poción que canalizaba mis fuerzas hacia cosas positivas, pero ahora me ha dicho que la vaya dejando de a poco, no es conveniente tomarla en el último mes de embarazo, y estos días me he sentido más agotada que nunca, y sumado a eso estoy sensible y cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa me hace llorar- murmuró-. Como ahora que estoy llorando como una tonta, y a mi no me gusta llorar.

- Hijita…- Molly se inclinó sobre Ginny y le acarició las lágrimas borrándolas con los dedos.

- No puedo parar de hacerlo y es una estupidez.

- No lo es…

- ¿Qué dirá Harry de mi?

- Dirá que se ha casado con una mujer única e impresionante, que se ha ganado la lotería mágica en haberse fijado en ti, y que se siente agradecido de tener semejante persona a su lado para acompañarlo durante toda la vida. No… no llores, mírame Ginny- ordenó-. Jamás digas que llorar es una estupidez, por que tú no eres ninguna estúpida.

- Mami…- murmuró Ginny con la voz ahogada siendo abrazada por su madre nuevamente.

o0o0o

- Hola Harry- susurró Dudley desde la entrada a la habitación, se quedó mirando a Harry por unos segundos esperando a que le contestara, pero Harry estaba más ocupado observando como Petunia lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó entonces Harry cayendo en la cuenta que estaban en un hospital mágico y que la única manera que tenían de entrar era con la ayuda de algún mago o bruja.

- Ginny nos indicó el camino, nos dijo que te alegrarias de vernos- respondió su primo un poco avergonzado, parecía que aquello no había sido tan buena idea después de todo- Si quieres te podemos dejar solos…- tomó el brazo de su madre y se dispuso a salir cuando…

- ¡No!- Harry estiró el brazo-. Yo no quiero que se vayan, sólo es que estoy un poco impresionado.

- Es raro vernos aquí ¿no?- Dudley sonrió acercándose a Harry estirando su enorme mano-. Un gusto volver a verte Harry.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Realmente es maravilloso este lugar, ¿no crees madre?- dijo Dud observando todo alrededor, las mesas yendo y viniendo solas por el pasillo, los pisos limpiándose por arte de magia y a la sanadora golpenado puerta en puerta con la varita mágica en sus manos.

A Petunia las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en las gargantas e hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, su vista estaba fija en Harry, aquel sobrino que rechazó y que se parecía tanto a su cuñado, aquellos ojos verdes como los de Lily y esa mirada, entre decidida y traviesa que tanto la hizo acordar a su propio padre.

- Eres… eres igual a ellos- murmuró al fin sintiendo como un nudo se iba formando en su laringe.

- Gracias- dijo Harry extrañado, viendo como la mujer lentamente se iba acercando a él, sintiendo como le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y lo besaba en la frente-. Perdóname.

- No tiene usted que disculparse.

- Perdóname- las antes huesudas manos de Petunia ahora lo abrazaban con fieresa y acariciaban su espalda, la mujer temblaba con dolor contenido siendo su hijo quien la calmaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Tía Petunia…- aquellas palabras dichas por Harry la hicieron poner peor, la mujer comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y Harry miró apenado a Dudley que solo le sonrió.

Petunia Evans tardó unos cuantos minutos en tranquilizarse y en aceptar sentarse en una silla junto a la cama en donde Harry estaba recostado, Marcia, la sanadora que había ocupado el lugar de Holly durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas le había alcanzado un vaso de agua que la hermana de Lily no tardó en tomar sin vacilar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Harry, siendo que viniendo de alguien desconocido y encima bruja, esperaba que ni siquiera lo aceptara.

- Lo siento Harry- Petunia levantó los ojos enrojecidos y con disculpa le sonrió a su sobrino-. Te debo tantas disculpas, tantas cosas que te hicimos pasar.

- Ya no importa Tía Petunia, es pasado, y lo que importa ahora es vivir el presente, yo ya los he perdonado.

- ¿Sabes? Ginny me ha dicho lo mismo, una hermosa muchacha si me permites decirlo. Se parece mucho a Lily, sé que no la recordarás porque eras muy pequeño, pero ella solía tener ese entusiasmo, esa búsqueda constante de soluciones. Has ganado una mujer admirable.

- Gracias.

- Y tu amiga castaña…- miró a su hijo-. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! Otra chica divina si me permites decirlo- se inclinó sobre Harry y acarició su cabeza-. Realmente lo que te mereces.

Harry sonrió agradecido por esa sutil caricia sobre su cabeza, jamás se imaginó a Petunia actuando de esa forma, recordaba que Dudley en su anterior encuentro le había dicho que estaba cambiada, pero jamás imaginó que tanto, semejante punto era impresionante.

- Cuéntame que has hecho en estos años, lo último que supe de ti es que habías vencido a ese mago tenebroso y después jamás supe más nada- Petunia lo miraba con ojos brillantes y Harry se dedicó a relatar.

Luego de una hora entera hablando de lo que había sido de sus vidas en esos últimos años la relación era impresionante, Petunia no paraba de reír con viejas anécdotas con su hermana de pequeña, mientras Harry se maravillaba con las pequeñas cosas que poco a poco iba descubriendo, que su padre iba a cenar con frecuencia en las vacaciones del último año de Lily, que no se llevaba para nada bien con Vernon, pero que los padres de Petunia lo adoraban cosa que no pasaba con su marido.

- Vernon estaba celoso, James era el preferido de mi padre- Petunia se detuvo y un dejo de tristeza surcó su mirada-. Vernon fue mi primer y único amor, yo lo amaba, y sé que él de alguna forma también lo hizo. En su momento yo me sentí muy unida a él por el despecho que sentía hacia mi hermana, pero el tiempo pasó, y me dí cuenta de muchas cosas- sonrió-. Por suerte Dudley ha cambiado a tiempo y no ha salido como él, lástima que me di cuanta tarde de las cosas.

- Madre…

- Dud, cariño, tu padre nunca fue una persona ejemplar, pero a pesar de todo lo quería, me había dado un hijo y un hogar, mis sueños como persona estaban hechos, sin embargo siempre hubo algo que faltó, y Harry, tú fuiste lamentablemente el señuelo de mi dolor.

- Tía…

- Pero tu enorme generosidad ha conseguido perdonarme, y sé que no pude haber tenido mejor sobrino. Lily y tus abuelos estarían orgullosísimos de ti, Harry, como lo estoy yo.

Harry asintió emocionado, jamás se hubiese imaginado semejante situación, hablando normalmente con su tía, con ella pidiéndole disculpas, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

- No les di las gracias por lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, Ginny hace unos días me contó todo.

- No podíamos hacer menos por ti, Harry. Luego de todo lo que te hicimos pasar…

Harry detuvo las palabras de Dudley interrumpiéndolo.

- Eso es lo de menos, nadie los obliga a hacer lo que hicieron por mí, someterse a total desconocidos, personas de una cultura completamente distinta.

- Ya Harry, no fue nada para nosotros, como Dudley dijo, era lo que debíamos hacer.

- Gracias.

- No fue nada- Petunia le tomó la mano y se la apretó con cariño, y Harry no pudo evitar que algo pesado cayera en su estómago, haciéndole nacer un cariño especial por esas personas.

Luego de hablar otros minutos más Ginny llegó con una pequeña bolsa en su mano, emocionada saludó a Petunia y a Dudley, y luego dedicó unos minutos a saludar a su marido, Harry se alegró muchísimo al verla, y más aún cuando ella le dijo que estaba precioso, y que la sanadora que había reemplazado a Holly le había contado que se había acabado con el desayuno.

- Mi madre te ha mandado tarta de melaza- Ginny sacó una fuente de la pequeña bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa con ruedas-. La sanadora me dijo que no había problemas en que comas esto- con su varita cortó cuatro pedazos-. Tomen lo que quiera, mi madre es una experta en este tipo de comidas, seguro que les encantará.

Dudley entusiasmado tomó una porción y no tuvo vergüenza de pedir un poco más, en cambio a Petunia con una sola porción le bastó; ya era hora de volver a casa, Dudley tendría que ir a ayudar a Sophie mientras la tía de Harry volvería a Privet Drive y haría sus cosas. Antes de irse prometieron a la pareja que volverían pronto a visitarlo, y esperaban que la próxima vez sea en la casa del Valle de Godric, una vez idos Ginny miró a su marido y lo encontró sonriendo, como hace mucho que no lo veía.

- ¿Y qué te han parecido?- lo interrogó sentándose a su lado.

- Fue increíble, no puedo creerlo, gracias por buscarlos para mí- Harry abrazó a Ginny y la besó en los labios, adoraba tenerla como esposa.

* * *

Sé que no pueden creer que haya tardado tan poco en actualizar, ni yo misma me lo creo, pero bueno, he terminado el capítulo y decidí subirlo. Ya no falta nada, el siguiente creo que será bastante importante en la historia, tal vez se revele de una vez por todas lo que pasará con harry, ya veré. Pero la idea es que en cuatro capítulos ya esté terminado.

Ahora estamos pasados por agua, en Argentina no ha parado de llover en toda la semana y varias ciudades han terminado inundadas, por suerte la zona en donde vivo ha salido bastante ilesa de todo este diluvio, pero realmente hubo personas que perdieron todo. El cambio climático ocasiona destrozos. En fin, colaboremos para crear un mundo mejor.

Espero sus comentarios, tantos alertas a la historia lo merecen.

Un beso enorme, Jor.


	19. Recaída

**Recaída.**

Hermione caminaba despacio por los pasillos de San Mungo, ya hacía casi un mes que había dado a luz a su segundo hijo, y realmente estaba que rebozaba de felicidad, en esos momentos llevaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos, el cual dormía apaciblemente envuelto en calor de su madre, la cual lo arrullaba y lo cubría con una pequeña mantita que la abuela Molly le había tejido. Ese momento era particularmente inusual, hacía varios días que al fin había podido visitar a su mejor amigo en el hospital, pero por precaución, Harry aún no conocía a su nuevo sobrino.

Luego de hablar mucho con Neville, el chico le permitió acercar el pequeño a su tío por unos minutos, Harry se moría de ganas de verlo, Ron que lo visitaba más seguido debido a su condición, siempre le llevaba fotografías mágicas del pequeño y le hablaba de las cosas nuevas que hacía cada día. Pero claro, no había nada como verlo en vivo y en directo, no por nada a su amigo se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas mientras la felicitaba por haber vuelto a ser madre, entre ellos ya había una absoluta confianza que los dejaba poner a un lado la vergüenza de mostrar los sentimientos tal y cual eran, Hermione siempre le estuvo agradecida por eso a Harry, si él no hubiese estado a su lado en los peores momentos, no sabría que hubiese sido de ella.

Ginny era la que peor parada quedaba en todo eso, la poción que ya no tomaba estaba dando consecuencias, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y realmente cansada, ya no refulgía de vitalidad frente a todos, pero extrañamente estando junto a Harry se mostraba como otra persona, con las suficientes energías para levantarle el ánimo y obligarlo a comer, cosa que no era muy difícil, para alivio de todos el apetito del chico volvía a ser voraz. Sin embargo una vez cruzada la habitación de Harry la máscara tras la que se escondía Ginny se caía y se encontraban con una mujer cansada que lo único que deseaba hacer era acostarse en una cama con los pies bien en alto, lo cual era absolutamente entendible, estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Esa mañana Ron se despidió con un beso de Hermione, la licencia por paternidad había claudicado y ya era hora de volver al trabajo, llenó de cariños a la pequeña Rose la cual estaba un tanto celosa de su hermano y luego se dedicó a Hugo el cual se dejaba alzar y besar sin molestarse en llorar, el pequeño era un sol. Luego viajó por la red Flú a la Madriguera dejando a su hija menor con Molly, junto a sus primos James y Sirius, para después viajar nuevamente con la red hacía el hospital, Ginny la iba a estar esperando.

Sin buscar más divisó a lo lejos una figura de espaldas, el cabello largo llegando a su cintura con aquel vestido amplio y las pantuflas de toalla en los pies, pobre Ginny, tenía las piernas como de elefante, tanto peso soportado le hacía doler tremendamente los pies. La pelirroja se dio vuelta mientras hablaba con una sanadora de mirada afable, se trataba de Holly una profesional con todas las letras, esa mujer sí que era un encanto. Ginny se llevaba a los labios una pequeña taza de algo humeante mientras le sonreía a la mujer, ya el maquillaje no lograba ocultarle las ojeras que llevaba bajo los ojos, pero claro, con Harry podía disimularlas, él sabía perfectamente que por la noche semejante peso en el estómago no la dejaba dormir del todo bien.

- Hermione- sonrió Ginny mientras se acercaba a su amiga siendo adelantada por su enorme barriga bajo el vestido-, has traído a esta preciosura, venga con la tía corazón- Hermione le pasó al bebé con suavidad por los brazos.

- Se ha portado como un angelito.

- Si es un angelito, ¿o no mi cielo?- Ginny se acercó el rostro del pequeño a los labios y le besó la frentecita deleitándose en el aroma a bebé que el niño emanaba-. Me encanta como huelen los bebés.

- ¡Hola Holly!

- Hola querida, el señor Longbottom me ha dicho el permiso extraordinario que le ha dado para poder visitar a Harry.

- Espero no causar muchas molestias.

- Claro que no, Harry se encuentra fuera de peligro de cualquier otra enfermedad que pudiese ser contagiosa, y con los recaudos necesarios no hay problemas de ningún tipo. Si me disculpan debo atender a otros pacientes…

- Ve Holly, no te preocupes, luego hablamos- le dijo Ginny.

- Nos vemos luego- se despidió-. ¿Has visto a los niños?

- Si, pasé por la Madriguera a dejar a Rose, pero todavía estaban durmiendo, pero no hay ningún problema Ginny- se acercó a su amiga-. ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Está durmiendo, no pasó una buena noche ¿sabes?

- Tranquila.

- Tuvo un episodio parecido a una crisis, hace mucho que no le pasaba- la voz se le quebró-. Lo pudieron controlar a tiempo antes de que pasara a mayores, Neville no me avisó nada por mi condición.

- Tómatelo con calma.

- Lo sé- arrulló al pequeño que se comenzó a mover en sus brazos-. Ahora debo dejar todo en manos de los medimagos y sanadores mientras esperamos el resultado de los estudios de los Dursley, mientras tanto también me debo ocupar del embarazo, ya no falta casi nada para dar a luz, no vaya a ser cosa que me sorprenda algún día a medio camino- sonrió.

- De eso nada, si tienes a Fred y George acompañándote en todo momento.

- Me da una pena… ellos están constantemente al pendiente de mí, ya ni siquiera me dejan cocinar…

- ¿Compran comida hecha?

- No…- gimió-. Se les ha dado por hacer ellos la comida- Hermione la miró a los ojos y comprendió.

- Te compadezco amiga- le tomó el hombro y en un gesto dramático la entendió.

- ¡No te rías! Cocinan espantoso, esta mañana a Fred se le quemó el café.

- ¡Son un desastre!

o0o0o

Neville Longbotom se hallaba sentado en su pequeño despacho detrás del escritorio que le habían asignado, Luna había ordenado todos y cada uno de los papeles que había en los archivadores, por lo que ya no debía inmiscuirse en un reto cada vez que necesitaba una ficha con extrema urgencia. En ese momento tenía en manos el teléfono de un viejo doctor, el cual era de origen _muggle_, y para su mayor regocijo era un destacado científico en el ámbito de la salud. En su momento como residente había leído un millar de artículos publicados en revistas de divulgación científica, y más de otros tantos por la Internet, ese maravilloso invento _muggle_ que le permitía obtener respuestas casi al instante.

Luego de haber dudado unos segundos por fin había marcado el número en espera del tono de llamada, una mujer amable lo había atendido y al rato la voz ronca de un hombre entrado en años lo saludó con agrado, no era un misterio en la actualidad que muchos de los científicos más aclamados en el mundo _muggle _tenían conocimiento de la magia, además ese hombre estaba casado con una vieja bruja alquimista, era imposible que no conociera sobre ellos.

La cita estaba concertada para ese mismo mediodía, se juntarían a comer en un restaurante que les quedara de paso a ambos, le había adelantado una de sus ideas por teléfono, pero esas cosas eran mejor si se las hablaba de persona a persona.

Neville tomó la enorme carpeta bajo su brazo y a su vez tomó la de Ginny Weasley y la de sus dos hijos, si sus pensamientos estaban sostenidos en un buen fundamento, era bastante probable que hallaran una cura a los problemas de Harry, los resultados de la prueba de compatibilidad le habían llegado esa mañana, y él al ser parte del equipo de investigación no pudo evitar enterarse de antemano que la prueba había dado negativo, los Dursley no eran compatibles con Harry, y esa misma tarde debía hablarlo con Ginny. Había retrasado el encuentro con la chica por miedo a que ella reaccionara mal, no debía olvidar que el embarazo ya casi estaba a término y cualquier emoción fuerte podía ser desastrosa tanto para la madre como para la hija.

Ni siquiera lo había hablado con Luna, la cual era su leal confidente, no era tampoco conveniente que ella se enterase del resultado de los estudios de Harry, era amiga de Ginny y además también estaba embarazada, no debía alterarla con malas noticias, al menos por el momento.

- ¿A dónde vas cariño?- la voz de la rubia en la cual estaba pensando lo apartó de sus pensamientos para mirarla a los claros ojos.

- He acordado almorzar con un colega.

- No me habías comentado nada.

- Recién lo hemos concertado- se acercó a Luna y la besó en los labios-. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

- Ten cuidado- Luna le pasó la capa de viaje por lo hombros observando como su marido se perdía tras el pasillo y el tumulto de gente, pues era la hora de visitas. Extrañada se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho de Neville, ya después hablaría con él.

A medio camino se encontró con Ginny y Hermione hablando muy animadas en el pasillo en donde Harry estaba instalado.

- ¡No me digas que has traído al pequeño Hugo!- Hermione le sonrió mientras le señalaba al pequeño en los brazos de Ginny.

- Neville me ha dejado hacerlo.

- ¡Es una hermosura!- exclamó observando el sonrosado rostro del bebé con cabello encendido al igual que su tía-. ¿Puedo tenerlo?

- ¡Claro que sí!- Ginny estiró sus brazos con el pequeño y se lo pasó a una muy entusiasmada Luna que observó al bebé maravillada.

- Que bonito…- con uno de sus dedos acaricio la cálida mejilla del bebé mientras que con la otra mano le masajeaba la pequeña espalda.

- Iré a ver si Harry ya ha despertado, cuando le cuente que estás aquí, Hermione, se pondrá como loco de felicidad- Ginny se perdió en una de las puertas del pasillo mientras las otras dos mujeres se quedaban charlando en el lugar.

- ¿Cómo se anda sintiendo?- inquirió preocupada Luna señalando con la cabeza el lugar en donde había desaparecido la pelirroja.

- Como puede, me ha dicho que ya no toma más la poción, eso la tiene un tanto sentida, ya sabes.

- Entiendo.

- Ahora dime tú, ¿cómo lo llevas?

- Confieso que es algo nuevo- rió-. Es el primer embarazo que Nev y yo vivimos, y es algo extraño. Varias mañanas me levanto sin poder creérmelo, es impresionante, pero otras tantas me siento tan feliz que no tengo reparo en cantar bajo la ducha o mientras preparo el desayuno- Hermione rió.

- Es de lo más lindo sentirse así- le acarició el brazo-. Cuando tengas a tu pequeño verás lo hermoso que es.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora…- dudó un momento- Quiero hacerte una pregunta y que me la respondas con sinceridad.

- Dime.

- Harry, ¿crees que podrá mejorar?

- Hermione…

- Yo no soy Ginny ni estoy embarazada, sé sincera por favor.

- Es que no lo sé, Neville me ha dejado de decir estas cosas porque se preocupa por mi estado…

- Eso significa que las noticias no son buenas- murmuró Hermione con aparente calma.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Si habría buenas noticias serías la primera en enterarte, Luna- la rubia la miró a los ojos comprendiendo su deducción.

- Tienes razón- respondió Luna con una sonrisa amarga sintiendo como algo feo bajaba por su garganta.

o0o0o

Ginny entornó los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz que había en la habitación, tanteando con sus manos llegó hasta la cama de Harry y se sentó en la silla que había al lado.

- Harry… Harry ¿estás despierto?

- Sí…- la mano del chico buscó la de Ginny y se la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado…- intentó sentarse en la cama pero los brazos no tenían fuerzas-. Pareciera como que me hubiesen molido a golpes.

- No te esfuerces Harry…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once de la mañana, más o menos.

- Que tarde…- Ginny oyó como Harry suspiraba su lado.

- Hermione ha venido a verte, Harry.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Habla con Luna en el pasillo- acarició la mejilla de su esposo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla- ¿Quieres que abra las cortinas?

- Por favor- Ginny a su lado asintió y se levantó yendo hacia la ventana, con ambas manos corrió las pesadas y gruesas cortinas dejando pasar la luz del sol, cada pequeño rayo de luz se sentía cálido sobre la piel y Ginny estaba agradecida por eso. Abrió también una de las ventanas para airear ese aroma viciado que había en la habitación y luego se giró para ver a su esposo a plena luz del día. Sin embargo lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

- Harry…- susurró con un sonido arrastrado y lastimero, la pena le trabó la lengua no pudiendo articular ni una sola palabra.

La persona que estaba sentada en la cama era Harry, por algo la carpeta que colgaba a los pies de la cama decía su nombre, sin embargo esa imagen que los ojos le devolvían a Ginny no parecía nada al muchacho que había visto el día anterior. El hombre había perdido peso, característico en la enfermedad, sin embargo jamás lo había notado como hasta ese momento, en donde la cara se mostraba afilada y encogida, los pómulos como succionados hacia dentro y gruesas marcas negras bajo sus ojos, la piel pálida no ayudaba en absoluto a la imagen, y una inusitada inflamación alrededor del cuello le respondió lo que ella se preguntaba. Estaba peor.

- ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?- inquirió Harry al notar la mirada poco halagadora de parte de su mujer.

- Yo…- carraspeó intentando que la voz le sonara lo más convincente posible-. Imagina que el estar acostumbrada a una persona grande y fuerte, es difícil verlo tan cambiado, pero anímate- le dijo acercándose-, he visto peor aspecto en Ron cuando Hermione nombraba a Krum- Harry rió mostrando un poco de brillo en los ojos, pareciéndose un poco más al chico que era en el pasado.

- Quiero arreglarme un poco antes que entre Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

- Me quiero afeitar y lavar la cara, además de peinarme y cambiarme este piyama, le siento un olor raro- Ginny respondió que sí en un murmullo y se metió en el baño de la habitación mientras buscaba todos los elementos para su marido.

Tomó una de aquellas jarras de cerámica perfectamente lustrada y la llenó de agua tibia que salía de uno de los grifos, tomó también la cofaina y un pan de jabón con esencia de flores.

Con cuidado llevó todo a la pequeña mesa que Harry usaba para comer, y acomodó todo frente al chico, también buscó el neceser en el pequeño armario que había en la habitación, de donde sacó un peine, la navaja y un cepillo de dientes junto a un potecito de pasta dental.

Lo primero que hizo Harry, con ayuda de Ginny fue limpiarse el rostro del los restos de sangre que tenía pegados en los orificios de la nariz, la noche anterior había tenido una hemorragia muy grande, luego prosiguió con el cabello, mojándolo levemente para luego dejar que Ginny le pasara un peine, mientras su mujer hacía aquello él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de la ropa de dormir, pasando con cuidado la mano derecha en donde tenía una aguja clavada justo en la articulación, logró quitársela por completo dejando al descubierto su delgado torso.

Ginny gimió al ver un enrome hematoma en una buena parte de su espalda, y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar continuó peinando su rebelde cabello, conteniendo la respiración al ver que en cada pasada más y más hebras de pelo oscuro quedaban atrapadas en el peine. Harry se quitó el pantalón y tomó el limpio que le pasaba Ginny, al igual que la camisa que prendió presuroso por el frente. Tomó un pequeño espejo del neceser y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, después llenó de jabón todo su áspero mentón para luego pasar delicadamente la navaja con el cuidado de no cortarse. Una vez listo, se dejó mimar por las manos de Ginny que le acomodaban las solapas de la camisa, y que también le pasaba el frasco de colonia.

Cuando todo estuvo ordenado nuevamente, y Harry presentaba un aspecto más presentable que más temprano, Ginny salió hacia al pasillo encontrándose con Hermione y Luna hablando sentadas en un pequeño banco, sin embargo no hicieron falta palabras entre ellas para que la castaña se levantara y caminara hacia la pelirroja, algo en la breve sonrisa de Hermione le dijo que no se hiciera problema, que podría manejar la situación. Luna acortó el camino que había entre ellas y abrazó a Ginny con muchas fuerzas, y Ginny se dejó hacer, dejó que las lágrimas de impotencia corrieran y que el desconsuelo amenazara con consumirla.

Hermione pasó el umbral de la puerta con su pequeño bebé en brazos, asombrada por el límpido aroma del lugar buscó a Harry sobre la cama y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, ella en ese momento sabía manejar mejor la situación que la misma Ginny, no permitiría que la imagen que le devolvía Harry la corrompiera.

- No lo puedo creer…

- Créetelo- Hermione compuso una sutil sonrisa y se acercó a su amigo inclinándose para besarlo a la mejilla.

- ¡Es igual a Ron!

- Excepto en los ojos, son como los míos- con suavidad pasó el pequeño cuerpecito de Hugo hacia los brazos de Harry el cual lo tomó con sumo cuidado.

- Es muy lindo…- susurró Harry observando a la pequeña criatura que se acurrucaba en su brazo.

- Sí…- Hermione dejó vagar su vista en el perfil de su amigo, en la laxitud de su rostro y en la delgadez de sus brazos-. Y es inquieto como su padre para dormir.

- ¡Pobre de Rosie! No tendrá descanso.

- Mientras no sea igual de protector como Ron con Ginny- los ojos de Harry brillaron con diversión.

- Ya me lo imagino- Harry sonrió al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a inquietarso moviendo sus pequeñas manitas de un lado a otro-. Será el protector ideal, cuidará a su hermana y a su prima de los chicos mal intencionados que se acerquen a nuestras pequeñas.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?- Harry usó el mismo tono de Hermione haciéndola reír divertida.

- No tienes remedio- el pequeño Hugo comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus ojitos intentando despertarse, Harry se quedó maravillado con el suave color café de los ojos del pequeño.

- Creo que tiene hambre.

- A ver…- Hermione se inclinó sobre ambos y tomó al pequeño Hugo entre sus brazos el cual al sentir el aroma de su madre comenzó a sollozar débilmente.

- Es un malcriado…

- Cállate- respondió ella sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla y se desprendía con sutileza la camisa para darle el pecho al bebé, con Harry no tenía vergüenza.

- ¿Rosie está celosa?

- Insoportable, Ron trata de consentirla, pero sabes como son los pequeños…

- ¿Ginny se quedó afuera?

- Creo que está con Luna- Hermione se giró para ver si podía ver algo pero desistió de ello.

- ¿Cómo está ella Hermione? Ella no me dice nada, pero no la noto bien.

- Es entendible Harry, está en las últimas semanas del embarazo, está agotadísima.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba mejor a su hijo-. Si no quieres que te mienta, mejor ni preguntes.

- Ayúdala…

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos, lo sabes- Harry asintió sabiendo que ellos hacían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, solo era cuestión de esperar y rogar al cielo que una vez por todas, él se recuperara.

Hermione se quedó al menos una hora haciéndole compañía a Harry, hablándole de los cambios que habían planeado con Ron para hacer un cuarto más en el futuro, al igual que en los colores con el que querían pintar cada habitación y el nuevo mobiliario que querían usar en la cocina. Ginny también estuvo bastante tiempo haciéndoles compañía, hablando de lo pesadas que sentía las piernas y lo ansiosa que se encontraba de tener a Lily en sus brazos de una vez por todas. De esa forma la mañana dio paso a la tarde y Harry estaba más animado, comió todo lo que le entró en el estómago y Ginny se sintió muy complacida por eso. La visita de Hermione había sido fructífera, un poco de aire nuevo era lo indicado para mejorar el estado anímico de Harry, y ese día lo habían conseguido.

o0o0o

Neville se hallaba nervioso mientras esperaba a aquel científico tan reconocido, en el mundo de la medicina _muggle_ con solo mencionar su nombre ya se sabía que se hablaba de excelencia, su último libro había llegado a sus manos hacía unos pocos días, y sabía que allí de seguro estaba la solución a semejante encrucijada en la cual se hallaba metido. Unos poco minutos después un hombre de unos sesenta años con el cabello algo entrecano y una incipiente calva se acercó a la mesa que Neville ocupaba, con una afable sonrisa y un generoso apretón de manos tomó lugar frente al chico, prestándole toda su atención.

- Gracias por venir Doctor Cano, espero no haberlo molestado.

- En absoluto- respondió con un claro acento para nada inglés-. El placer es mío por conocer a una persona tan influyente en el mundo al que pertenece mi adorada esposa, he leído varios artículos que usted ha publicado y déjeme decirle que me ha dejado maravillado.

- Gracias.

- Anda que eres joven, ¿sabes si aquí venden carne de ternera? Estoy tentado de un buen filete asado.

- Claro, aquí venden una carne riquísima.

- Tomemos un vino tinto, siempre es bueno tomar una copita por día, ya sabes, para el corazón.

Neville sonrió sintiendo como aquel hombre le caía bien, y sin más levantó la mano para llamar al mesero que se acercó presuroso a ellos.

- Ya veo… la cosa está complicada ¿eh?- el Doctor Cano se reclinó en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la barriga saciada.

- Al parecer sí.

- Pero a no desesperar, mi equipo y yo hemos tratado con pacientes con un cuadro crónico más avanzada de leucemia y ha sido todo un éxito. No puedo asegurarte que todo salga bien, hay que ver si la compatibilidad es buena, si la predisposición del paciente es ideal, y un montón de factores, y no olvidemos además que estamos hablando de una persona poco común, sería la primera intervención de este tipo que se practica en personas con poderes mágicos.

- Lo sé- asintió Neville con solemnidad.

- Me gustas, eres un chico con talento, ya luego te haré una propuesta, pero ahora a lo nuestro, quiero que me muestres todas las carpetas que has traído, los datos de sus hijos y los de la mujer que espera a su hija, ¿de cuánto me habías dicho que estaba?

- Ocho meses y medio.

- Ideal, bien, genial- murmuró el hombre para sí mismo mientras leía con rapidez los datos de los diferentes estudios hechos con los integrantes de la familia.

- ¿Cree que esto funcione?

- Tengo fe en que si, sabes que no te puedo asegurar un cien por ciento de efectividad, pero haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que así sea.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo está aceptando?

- Por supuesto Longbottom, un microbiólogo como yo, no se puede resistir a investigar las maravillas de la vida de una persona mágica, es todo un placer.

Neville sonrió con alivio, esa misma tarde irían a San Mungo, y si todo salía bien una vez que Ginny diera a luz, encontrarían la cura para la enfermedad de Harry.

o0o0o

- ¿Qué más quieres que te traiga?- indagó Ginny rebuscando dentro del bolso que Harry tenía en la habitación-. Te traeré calcetines nuevos, y un pijama limpio, creo que tienes uno sin estrenar, a ver… pasta dental tienes, jabón, champú, acondicionador. ¡Ya sé, unas toallas limpias!

- Unas pantuflas más cómodas, las que tengo están tan gastadas que ya siento el piso con los pies.

- Bien, un nuevo par de pantuflas.

- Crema para afeitar.

- Vale, crema para afeitar- Ginny iba anotando cada cosa que tenía que llevar en un pequeño pergamino que tenía apoyado junto a la mesa.

- Ginny ayúdame a ir al baño.

- ¿Qué? Ah sí…- Ginny tomó el suero de su esposo y lo mantuvo en alto mientras le ofrecía su apoyo, para que él guardara el equilibrio.

- Estás enorme…

- Oye que eso no es un cumplido- Harry le guiñó un ojo mientras una de sus manos acariciaban con descaro su trasero-. No que muy enfermo ¿eh?

Harry entró en el baño dejando a Ginny esperando en la puerta, ella inmediatamente se puso a acomodar su cama, estirando las sábanas y ahuecando la almohada, hecho un poco de perfume del mismo que suaba para planchar la ropa en su casa, de alguna manera esa habitación, en esos momentos, era el segundo hogar de Harry. Luego terminó de armar el bolso con las cosas que se tenía que llevar para lavar junto a la lista de las cosas que tenía que traer. Miró su reloj pulsera y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, los gemelos en dos horas estarían allí buscándola. Sin más guardó todo y se sentó a esperar a que su esposo saliera, un minuto, dos, tres…

- ¿Harry?- Ginny acomplejada se acercó a la puerta por si escuchaba algo-. Harry ¿me oyes?- al no recibir ninguna respuesta abrió lentamente la puerta.

Lo que vio la puso pálida como el papel, y atropelladamente se puso a su lado y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

- Harry…- gimió asustada al ver como una abundante cantidad de sangre le salía por la nariz, la cual Harry intentaba parar con un bollo de papel higiénico-. Demonios, Harry…- lo tomó del brazo e intentó tirar de él hacia fuera, pero el chico no se movía.

- Ginny… Ginny estoy mareado- Harry se tambaleó hacia un lado cayendo sobre la pileta del baño.

- ¡Ayuda!- gritó la chica-. Merlín Harry, trata de caminar que no te puedo sostener- pasó el brazo del chico por su hombro y lo sacó del baño mientras seguía gritando.

- No hagas fuerza…

- Por favor, cállate…- le pidió mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cama-. ¡Holly! ¡Ayuda!- la enfermera vestida en su uniforme color verde entró corriendo a la habitación seguida por Luna la cual por la emoción del momento tenía los ojos muy abiertos y actuaba con una rapidez que Ginny pocas veces había visto, inmediatamente Holly tumbó a Harry en la cama mientras la rubia tomaba a Ginny del brazo y la obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

- Yo tomaré los signos vitales de Ginny, Holly, tú intenta parar la hemorragia- de un bolsillo sacó un largo estetoscopio que puso en el brazo de la pelirroja seguido de un extraño brazalete unido a un reloj y una pelota de goma-. Tienes el pulso acelerado…

- No te preocupes por mí, fíjate si Harry…

- ¡Holly se está ocupando de él, Ginny! Ahora yo me ocupo de ti, por Merlín mujer, estás embarazada debes cuidarte más- dijo concentrada en su trabajo.

- Harry- Ginny había comenzado a llorar sin proponérselo al ver como Holly le ponía una toalla en la boca y luego la sacaba manchada de sangre-. No…

- ¡Neville!- gritó Luna mientras observaba el reloj del tensiómetro- 140 90, Ginny ¡maldición! Tienes la presión alta

- Harry…- gimió Ginny al ver como Holly lo recostaba en la cama y ponía compresas en su rostro, las cuales se iban volviendo rojas por la sangre de Harry.

- Ginny debemos salir de aquí, debemos dejar que trabajen tranquilos…- Neville había entrado corriendo a la habitación junto a un hombre desconocido.

- No… ¡No, a Harry no! Yo quiero estar con él…- Luna la tomó de los brazos y la empujó hacia la puerta.

- Por favor…

- ¡No Luna!- exclamó la pelirroja contorsionándose sobre sí misma.

- Ginny…

- Harry, no me dejes…- lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas ha medida que Luna con la ayuda de otra sanadora la sacaban al pasillo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Debes tranquilizarte Ginny! Piensa en tu hija y en Harry, ¡él no querría verte así!

- Pero tú no entiendes- Ginny con la voz rota forcejeaba con las mujeres que la tenían apresada del brazo.

- No Ginny… Betty, tráeme un antihipertensivo, uno suave que está embarazada.

- Sí Luna- la mujer que la estaba ayudando salió corriendo hacia una habitación y volvió a los segundos con un sobrecito lleno de un polvo blanco en la mano y un vaso de agua.

- Toma esto Ginny, y hazme el favor de calmarte- Ginny hizo caso y se tragó de golpe el agua junto al polvo el cual era sumamente amargo y de gusto espantoso.

- Tengo que ver a Harry, Luna…

- Tendrás que esperar- respondió secamente su amiga volviendo a tomarle lo signos vitales, sintiendo el pulso en su muñeca y su respiración acelerada.

- Cirse bendita…- murmuró Ginny llevándose las manos a la cara-. Por favor Harry, quédate conmigo.

* * *

Hola gente linda, tal vez por haber actualizado tan rápido esté lloviendo tanto por aquí donde vivo en donde parece que el mundo se cae abajo por el agua. El clima está loquísimo, están pasando cosas horribles a cada momento, pobre Chile con todo lo de estos últimos días, un abrazo enrome para todos los de allí y mucha fuerza y ánimos para salir. En el foro de CyM estamos atentos a los usuarios más habitues de esa zona, varios se reportaron bien, pero aún faltan dos chicas de las cuales no sabemos nada =S ojalá se encuentren bien.

El capítulo ni lo toqué, tal vez mañana lo relea y lo edite, pero lo subí así antes de que se me corte la luz por la tormenta.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios que en el capítulo pasado me han llenado el corazón de alegría, espero no haberme olvidado de responder ninguno, y los que no están registrados, dejen un mail en donde pueda comnicarme. Los espero por la otra historia que estoy publicando, en la cual me volcaré de lleno cuando esta termine.

Sobre el próximo capítulo, lo único que diré es que Lily viene en camino. Y ya saben, los reviews hacen feliz a esta escritora y la estimulan a terminar esta historia más rápido.

Un beso enorme, y un abrazo muy grande para los amigos chilenos.

Jor


	20. Lily

**Lily**.

Ginny levantó la vista hacia las personas que se acercaban al ruidimentario banco de madera en donde estaba sentada, Tonks y Remus le sonreían con afecto mientras la mujer se inclinaba a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente por los hombros.

- Tonks…

- Debes estar tranquila cielo- la chica besó la frente de la pelirroja y le sonrió con nostalgia-. Teddy quería venir a ver a su padrino pero decidimos dejarlo con mi madre, sabes que es medio alborotado y haría un lío de aquellos.

- ¿Quién les avisó?

- Molly- respondió Remus apretándole el hombro con afecto-. Tú deberías estar durmiendo, no debes sobre esforzarte de más.

- No puedo, Harry me necesita.

- Lo que Harry necesita, Ginny, es una mujer fuerte, bien comida y dormida. Entiende que en este estado es imposible que hagas algo por él- Ginny se quedó en silencio mirando un punto inexacto en la pared de enfrente.

- ¿Por qué Tonks?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto justo a él?

- Ginny, no debes echarte la culpa de nada- intentó calmarla Remus.

- ¡Yo tengo la culpa!

- No Ginny…

- Si yo la tengo… yo no creí cuando me decía que no me había engañado, yo lo obligué a hacer esas misiones, y la magia negra…- la voz rota no la dejó seguir hablando y un sollozo escapó de sus labios-. Si él me deja sola…

- No digas tonterías Ginny- Tonks se sentó a su lado y la tomó por la cintura-. Tarde o temprano le hubiese pasado, era algo inevitable, no te eches la culpa. No, no me interrumpas, escucha. No sé la razón que tenía esa niña para hacerlos separar, pero ustedes están juntos ahora, tal vez no hoy, pero mañana o pasado iba a pasar, y no hubiese podido hacer mucho más que lo que has hecho.

- Pero tú no entiendes.

- Sí lo entiendo Ginny, no olvides que yo trabajé con él, sé lo qué hace y por qué lo hace, no debes echarte la culpa, porque él es así, siempre hará todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás, aunque deba meterse en la boca del lobo. No te eches la culpa…- Tonks la volvió a abrazar y acarició su cabello sintiendo pena por su amiga, por Harry, y por todas las personas que lo querían.

- Dora- llamó Remus en un susurro a la metamorfomaga, la mujer que siempre llevaba el cabello de color rosa chicle, ahora lucía un castaño descolorido, triste al igual que el ambiente en ese piso. Incapaz de hacer algo más, se sentó junto a su esposa e hincando los codos en las piernas enterró el rostro entre las manos, si sólo el tuviera el poder de salvar a Harry, lo haría con placer, en un segundo la imagen de los ojos de Lily y la sonrisa de James volvieron a su memoria reflejándose en sus pupilas, era injusto para todos.

o0o0o

Ronald Weasley se hallaba en el despacho que ocupaba desde hacía años, el escritorio vacío de su mejor amigo estaba abarrotado de carpetas que había ido dejando a medida que avanzaba el trabajo, las semanas de licencia ya habían terminado y en esos momentos le costaba volver a someterse a la rutina de todos los días yendo y viniendo del Ministerio de la Magia hasta su casa. Tomó su oscura y pesada capa de uno de los percheros y en un movimiento ya la tenía encima, acomodó la varita en uno de los antebrazos y prendió los pequeños broches que tenía a la altura del cuello, ya se había cumplido el turno de trabajo y estaba ansioso por volver a su casa, ver a su mujer y a sus hijos, y algo que en esos momentos le preocupaba, saber como estaba su amigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir un memorando en forma de avioncito de papel entró por su puerta y cayó justo en su escritorio, Ron extrañado por la hora en que le llegaba, lo tomó sorprendiéndose al ver la característica letra de su padre en él, dispuesto comenzó a leerlo y entonces muy de repente, con furia lo hizo un bollo en su mano y lo arrojó hacia el suelo con furia, el color pálido de su cara se había vuelto rojizo y ante la desesperación comenzó a caminar como un gato enjaulado en esa habitación. No sabía que hacer, en esos momentos no lo sabía, no sabía como actuar ni como sentirse, con impotencia pegó una patada a su escritorio maldiciendo el dolor que ahora sentía en su pie.

- ¡Demonios!- exclamó encolerizado, eso no podría estar pasando, debía ser una mentira.

Entre medio de sus pensamientos una lechuza color marrón entró por la puerta, el mensaje debía de ser de carácter urgente para que la dejaran pasear por el Ministerio. Pig se apoyó en su brazo mientras le extendía la pata con un rollo de pergamino, Ron inmediatamente supo que era de Hermione y apresurado comenzó a leer.

Bien, tal y como su mujer suponía, él ya estaba enterado, debía ir al departamento de Harry y Ginny y buscar unos papeles para ambos, pero antes tendría que pasar por Sortilegios Weasley para pedirles la nueva contraseña del piso, ya que no utilizaban llaves, Harry había decidido usar algo parecido a la seguraridad como la que había en la torre de Gryffindor. Sin más salió disparado de la oficina con Pig al hombro y se dirigió en una de las chimeneas apareciéndose en el Caldero Chorreante, rápidamente dejó volar a su lechuza y se dirigió al negocio de los gemelos, debía hablar con ellos.

Como era costumbre, el lugar se hallaba abarrotado de personas y artículos de todos los colores, mirando encima de los pequeños compradores que corrían en todas las direcciones encontró dos cabezas pelirrojas inclinadas detrás de una mesa mostrador y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia ellos.

- ¡Hermanito menor!- exclamó George al verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fred con el ánimo jocoso saltó por encima del mostrador y comenzó a abrazar a Ron por el cuello dejándolo sin aire.

- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Fred!

- Yo soy Fred hermanito- se señaló George-. Ya ni siquiera nos reconoces- murmuró negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno… ¡Basta George!

- Hey que soy Fred- respondió Fred riendo-. Ahora dinos que andas haciendo por aquí, si quieres alguna caja de chascos para ti, deberás pagar por ella, pero si es para nuestro querido sobrino, se puede negociar.

- No…- Ron se acomodó la capa mientras miraba hacia ambos lados evitando de esa forma que otros se enteraran-. Vengo a avisarles algo.

- ¿Qué pasó Ron?

- Harry…- Fred y George borraron la sonrisa del rostro y se miraron asustados, inmediatamente con las varitas bajaron las cortinas del local, y lo más amablemente posible le pidieron a los clientes que desocuparan la tienda con la excusa que algo de fuerza mayor les impedía continuar abierto por lo que quedaba del día. Muchos de los niños se fueron refunfuñando, pero los gemelos hicieron oídos sordos a eso y fueron con Ron hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, en donde unas sillas y una mesa los estaban esperando.

- Dinos que pasó.

- Papá me avisó que Harry había empeorado, esta tarde ha tenido una nueva crisis- se llevó la mano a la cara y se la aplastó con frustración-. Hermione me ha mandado a buscar unos papeles en el departamento de Harry y Ginny, pero necesito que me digan la contraseña, para poder…

- Te acompañamos- dijo George tomando unas largas capas violetas que había sobre una silla-. ¿Nos aparecemos allí?

- Había un callejón al lado del edificio ¿no?- murmuró Ron poniéndose también de pie.

- Si, hay uno… esperen que le aviso a Verity que termine de cerrar la caja- Fred se perdió detrás de una cortina y volvió al segundo listo para desaparecerse-. Vamos.

Los tres hermanos se concentraron en el lugar de aparición y girando sobre sí mismos desaparecieron del local de Sortilegios Weasley, Ron sintió como una cuerda tiraba firmemente de su ombligo, como el aire lo apretaba sacándole el aire, y cuando pensaba que ya no podría aguantar más, todo volvió a la normalidad y abriendo los ojos se encontró con un callejón oscuro con unos enormes botes de basura, se habían aparecido junto al apartamento de Harry.

- Vamos…- dijo Fred sacando de su bolsillo una llave- el portero ya me conoce, no nos hará ningún problema- los tres caminaron hacia una enorme puerta de vidrio a la cual ingresaron sin problema.

- Buenas noches señores Weasley- dijo un hombre entrado en edad con el cabello canoso al igual que su poblado bigote.

- ¿Cómo le va? Mire, este es nuestro hermano menor Ronald, hemos venido a buscar unas cosas para mi hermana.

- Por favor, pasen, no hay problemas- dijo el hombre.

- Muy amable señor.

George apretó el botón de un ascensor y esperaron unos segundos a que este llegara a la planta baja, una vez abiertas las puertas se metieron dentro y dejaron que el aparato _muggle_ los llevara hacia el piso tecleado. Una vez llegados, George murmuró ante la puerta señalada con la letra E la contraseña.

- Caleidoscopio de mariposas- dijo y entonces la puerta hizo un clic y George pudo abrir la puerta girando el pomo en su mano.

- ¿Qué tienes que buscar?

- Los documentos de ambos, estudios _muggles_ de cuando Harry era pequeño… Hermione me dijo que Ginny lo guardó todo en una carpeta que trajo al departamento, ¿ustedes saben dónde guarda esas cosas?

- Allí tienen un escritorio- dijo Fred señalando una mesa con cajones-, de seguro los amontonó ahí.

- Bien…- Ron caminó hacia el lugar y abrió los primeros dos cajones sin encontrar nada, pero en el tercero había una carpeta de color azul; sin más preámbulos se fijó en el contenido descubriendo lo que le habían mandado a buscar. Ahora tendrían que ir a San Mungo.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí… Ahora debo ir al hospital ¿vienen?

- ¿Crees que Ginny querrá que le lleves algo de ropa?

- Puede ser…

- Aquí ella tiene preparado un bolso materno por las dudas, con todos estos nervios no me extrañaría que el parto se adelante- dijo George tomando un enorme bolso color rosa lleno de ositos que saltaban y jugaban.

- Buena idea- ya listos volvieron a salir del departamento y se dirigieron al callejón por donde habían venido, y nuevamente se desaparecieron, pero esta vez al abrir los ojos vieron una vieja vidriera con un maniquí muy anticuado, habían llegado a San Mungo.

o0o0o

Molly Weasley hacía varias cosas a la vez, la leche se estaba calentando sobre la hornalla, el agua estaba lista para usar, James lloraba por su madre y a Sirius debía cambiarle el pañal, Tonks le había avisado que iría a ayudarla junto a Teddy, el pequeño podía entretener a James y hacerlo sentir contento, además solía sentirse muy a gusto con Vitoire la cual iría con Fleur también a darle una mano a la madre de los Weasley.

Un ruido en el jardín de la Madriguera la puso alerta, o bien podría ser uno de sus hijos o su esposo, lo cual era raro, era más común que tomara la red Flú. Sin embargo cuando divisó una melena castaña pudo sentirse más tranquila, era Hermione que traía en sus brazos bien abrigado al pequeño Hugo.

- Molly…- la saludó Hermione besando su mejilla.

- Hola querida… ¿cómo está este pequeño?

- Creciendo… Mira Hugo a quien vinimos a ver, a la abuela Molly- el niño comenzó a moverse inquieto en los brazos de Hermione al reconocer la voz de su madre.

- Tal vez tenga hambre…

- Seguro que es eso- Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa en la cocina de la Madriguera y comenzó a darle el pecho-. No quise venir por la red Flú, tenía miedo que le entrara polvo en los ojitos.

- Cúbreselos con una manta, y con eso no tendrás problema, Hermione. ¿Sabes cómo está Harry?

- No lo sé, ahora tengo que ir a ver cómo está Ginny, Ron ya debería estar allí con unos papeles que ella nos pidió.

- Claro…- Molly se secó las manos en su delantal y tomó a James el cual se acercaba llorando-. Ya mi pequeño, mami ya vendrá.

- ¿Extraña a Ginny?- Molly asintió-. Pobrecito.

- Ahora Tonks vendrá a ayudarme y traerá a Teddy, él sabrá distraerlo.

- Siento no poder ayudarte y traerte más problemas…- dijo pensando en Rose la cual estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba y al pequeño Hugo.

- No querida, tu deber es estar allí ayudando a Ginny y a Ron, sólo Merlín sabe todo lo que te necesitan. También vendrá Fleur, así que seremos dos mujeres y dos niños grandes para manejar a los pequeños.

- Yo debo dejarte unos biberones con leche materna para Hugo, Molly.

- Está bien querida- Molly le sonrió-. ¡Oh mira!- dijo señalando el reloj poco común que había en la cocina-. Arthur viene en camino.

Al instante un fuerte sonido llegó de la chimenea y unos pasos pesados sonaron sobre la madera del piso.

- He llegado cariño- dijo el señor Weasley apareciendo con su calva por la puerta de la cocina-. ¡Hola querida!- se inclinó hacia Hermione y besó su frente mientras le hacía cariños a Hugo-. Caramelito- besó en los labios a Molly haciendo que la mujer se ponga colorada.

- Oh Arthur, te estaba esperando- rápidamente se giró hacia una de las ollas y prendió la hornalla para calentar la comida-. ¿Te quedas a comer Hermione?

- No, gracias Molly, luego veremos que hacer con Ron- respondió la mujer arrullando a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo está Harry, Hermione?

- No lo sé- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Delicado, la enfermedad ha avanzado a una etapa crónica, y no sé… - la voz se le cortó y bajó la vista al suelo a su vez que se llevaba la manga de su sweater a los ojos húmedos en lágrimas.

- No llores hija- dijo Arthur-, los niños lo presienten- el hombre se inclinó sobre el bebé y lo tomó de brazos de Hermione-. Ve a lavarte la cara, ponte bien.

- Lo siento…- susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas, rápidamente tomó su bolso y subió al piso superior a intentar calmarse.

Arthur con la pesadumbre cargando en sus ojos se sentó en el lugar que había dejado la muchacha y comenzó canturrearle al pequeño, James en brazos de Molly comenzó a cabecear de sueño, lo tendría que llevar a dormir junto a Rose y luego cambiaría el pañal de Sirius para dormirlo también.

- Lo llevaré a la cama- pronunció la mujer volviendo a los pocos minutos con Sirius en sus brazos el cual sentó en una sillita que había sobre la mesa, rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa sucia y lo vistió con la ropa de dormir, le sirvió la leche tibia en su biberón y se lo dio para que lo tomara, a los cinco minutos el niño ya se había dormido.

- ¿Ginny se quedará en el hospital?

- Eso parece- Molly revolvió con una larga cuchara el estofado que se cocinaba en la hornalla-. Esa chica terminará enfermando, con lo delicados que son los embarazos.

- Déjala tranquila Molly, ya es una mujer grande; a mi también me apena que los chicos estén pasando por esto, pero lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlos con los niños.

- Lo sé Arthur- respondió suspirando-. Pero estoy tan afligida… ¿Por qué no vas tú a hablar con Ginny?

- ¿Lo has intentado tú?

- Ya lo he hecho, pero no me hace caso. Entiendo perfectamente que quiera estar junto a su marido, yo actuaría de la misma manera si te pasara algo parecido, pero ella no es consciente que está a punto de dar a luz, es un peligro.

- Veré que puedo hacer- Hugo se había quedado nuevamente dormido haciendo un suave ruido al respirar-. Mira lo pequeño que es…

- Se parece mucho a Ron, él está tan contento con su hijo, lo deberías ver, con los ojitos brillantes y la sonrisa bien grandota en su boca- tomó un plato de la mesada y con la larga cuchara vertió una buena cantidad de comida en él, sobre la mesa un cuchillo cortaba una generosa hogaza de pan.

- Es una adoración- Arthur tocó con uno de sus gruesos dedos los labios del pequeño y sonrió, era una hermosura.

- Anda, dame a Hugo y come tranquilo- Molly puso el planto frente a él y tomó al niño de los brazos de Arthur, lo meció levemente para volver a dormirlo y se sentó enfrente de su marido, viendo que no le faltara nada.

Hermione bajó a los pocos minutos con la cara más repuesta y dos botellas llenas de un líquido blanco que colocó con cuidado sobre la mesada.

- Aquí te dejo lo que dije Molly- Hermione saludó a su pequeño con un beso en la frente y a Molly con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Arthur-. Ya me voy, dejé una blusa mía en el bolso de Hugo por si Rose o él están inquietos a la noche.

- Ve tranquila querida- Hermione les sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegue a los ojos y salió de la Madriguera para desaparecerse hacia San Mungo.

o0o0o

Ron abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros, acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos uno de aquellos rizos rebeldes que se le escapaban de la gruesa trenza que caía por su espalda, adoraba tocar a su mujer, su piel era suave y cálida, y al acercarse a ella siempre notaba que olía de una forma deliciosa, siempre de la misma forma, aquel mismo perfume que utilizaba desde que asistían a Hogwarts, ese perfume que invadía la tienda de campaña que habían utilizado con Harry y ella cuando fueron en busca de los horrocruxes para vencer a Voldemort, ese aroma que lograba volverlo loco.

Hermione miraba hacia la puerta, notaba como Ron intentaba calmarla, sabía que él también estaba bastante nervioso, lo notaba en la tensión de su abrazo, en la forma de respirar y en el constante movimiento de las piernas que ella detenía colocando una de sus manos en el muslo masculino. Harry estaba incomunicado, y unas cuantas sanadoras entraban y salían de la habitación sin ninguna noticia para Ginny, su mejor amiga, la cual se hallaba sentada a su lado, abrazada a su enorme panza con la cara demacrada. Pobrecilla, aquello la estaba superando.

- Ginny…- susurró estirando el brazo para acariciarle la mano-. No… ¿No quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

- Gracias, pero no hace falta…

- No has probado ni un bocado de lo que te ha traído Holly.

- No me gusta la comida de hospital…- Hermione asintió comprendiendo que su amiga no iba a comer por mucho que se lo pidiera.

- ¿No quieres tomar algo?- Ginny la miró de una forma extraña y asintió lentamente.

- Yo iré- dijo Ron levantándose-. Y de paso traeré algo de comer, para los tres- acotó remarcando el número, Hermione le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y observó como su esposo desaparecía en el ascensor al final del pasillo.

- Ginny, cariño escucha- Hermione le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza-. Debes tranquilizarte y comer, debes dormir, descansar, estás a punto de dar a luz y no haces lo que deberías. Comprendo que estés preocupada por Harry, y todos lo estamos.

- Hermione… si Harry muere yo me muero con él.

- No digas eso… tú tienes que vivir por los hijos de ambos, debes estar bien para ellos- acarició su rostro con ternura-. Además Harry no morirá, nunca lo ha hecho, y tú no puedes dejarte vencerte así.

- Es que no puedo…

- Harry nos necesita, Ginny. Nos necesita enteros, con fuerza. No necesita a alguien que ni siquiera pueda con ella misma.

- No digas eso… me haces sentir peor- dijo Ginny.

- Y es la verdad- le sonrió-. Ahora tú te comerás lo que traerá Ron y descansarás un poco, nosotros cuidaremos de Harry mientras tú duermes.

- ¿Me prometen que me avisarán si…?

- Te lo juro por lo que más amo en esta vida, mi familia- Hermione la abrazó y besó su frente-. Anda, ve a lavarte esa cara que no puedes andar por el mundo con ese rostro.

Ginny asintió y tomando la mano que Hermione parada a su lado le ofrecía, se dirigió hacia la habitación que Luna le había preparado improvisadamente en un consultorio sin uso. Había una cama grande, junto a un pequeño baño y un modesto armario, no era nada lujoso, era simple y ordinario, pero suficiente para que la pelirroja descansara.

Hermione se ocupó de ayudarla con el baño, era un peligro que se metiera en el agua sola, podía resbalarse y golpearse muy feo, la asistió a la hora de lavarse el cabello, Ginny apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Rápidamente la obligó a vestirse bien cómoda, apenas una remera sin mangas y un pantalón de deportes a juego, con unas zapatillas de lo más cómoda posible. Al rato llegó Ron con una enorme bandeja de sándwiches, Ginny comió unos cuantos y luego de unas palabras se relajó sobre las sábanas, dejando que la cama calentita y los brazos de Morfeo le quiten un poco todas aquellas preocupaciones de la cabeza.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos sintió una respiración a su lado algo acompasada, girando la cabeza observó una melena castaña que le tapaba la vista, sonriendo levemente se enderezó en la cama y observó la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, ya era de día, y ahora se sentía más revitalizada, después de todo, su amiga tenía razón.

Al ponerse de pie sintió como un latigazo de dolor agudo le atravesó la espalda obligándola a inclinarse sobre el colchón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas logró enderezarse sintiendo como la molestia aún continuaba, pero con una intensidad mucho más moderada. Los últimos días el dolor en su cintura era fatal, pero nunca a tan punto de estremecerse del dolor. Con cuidado y con las piernas temblorosas caminó hacia el baño para adecentar un poco su rostro, sabía que ese día sería especialmente largo, tenía que hablar muchas cosas con Neville además de ver los resultados de los estudios de Petunia y Dudley.

Tantas cosas en solo veinticuatro horas, parecía como que entrara y saliera de un constante remolino una y otra vez, sin tener ningún descanso. Dejando dormir a Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el pasillo en donde su hermano Ron, con unas largas ojeras se hallaba hablando con Bill y Fleur que los habían ido a visitar.

- ¡Oh Ginny!- exclamó la francesa abrazándola con sus gráciles brazos. Ginny se sentía tonta, simplemente con ese gesto ya los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas-. No _llogues_ _caguiño_ mío- dijo Fleur limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos-. Todo _saldgá_ bien.

- Ginny…- Bill llegó junto a las mujeres y las abrazó a ambas a la vez, Ginny sintió su corazón estallar de tanta gratitud, ellos estaban apoyándola de una forma impresionante.

- Ron…- lo llamó con la voz ronca-. Ron ve a dormir a la habitación con Hermione, yo me quedaré aquí esperando.

- No Ginny- respondió el chico con decisión, las enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos acentuaban la palidez de su rostro.

- Debes descansar…

- No te dejaré sola Ginny.

- Anda Ronald- dijo entonces Bill metiéndose en la conversación-. Yo me quedaré con Ginny, tú debes descansar.

- Si, mi _maguido_ puede _quedagse_ con Ginny, tú no _segviguías_ de nada con esa _caga_… Vamos- lo tomó del brazo-. _Duegme_ junto a tu _mujeg- _sin darle tiempo a replicar Fleur lo arrastró por el pasillo y lo obligó a meterse en la habitación de donde Ginny había salido.

- Gracias Fleur.

- No es nada, los Weasley suelen ser muy _tegcos_- respondió mirando a su marido con adoración.

- ¿Cómo están los pequeños?

- Anoche se _pogtaron_ de _magavilla,_ la llegada de Tonks y Teddy ha sido un bálsamo _paga _Molly, James se halla mucho más _tganquilo ahoga_ que está su _pgimo favoguito, _tú quédate_ calme._

Ginny asintió volviendo a ser abrazada por la media veela, en esos últimos años su relación con ella se había estrechado de una forma insospechada, había descubierto lo fácil que era tomarle cariño y sentirse a gusto con ella.

o0o0o

Bill Weasley se hallaba inquieto, aquella desinformación lo exasperaba, podía entender que allí había miles de cosas para hacer, pero nada costaba decirles algo, al menos una palabra; y además notaba como su hermana estaba incómoda, como con disimulo se tocaba la enorme barriga, y como hacía gestos para evadir las molestias.

Pobrecita.

Era entendible que se sintiese agotada y con todo el cuerpo adolorido, si estaba por dar a luz; Fleur cuando había estado a punto de tener a Vicotorie se hallaba molesta y odiosa, dos meses antes del parto ya casi ni caminaba, los pies los tenía hinchadísimos y su humor era detestable. Ginny debería encontrarse igual, si hasta de esa forma había vivido el final de los dos anteriores embarazos, pero el temple que mostraba era de admirar.

Cuando hacía casi dos años él se había enterado que Harry la había engañado lo había querido matar. No era posible que alguien le hiciera tanto daño a su pequeña hermana, la luz de sus ojos, la mujer más hermosa junto a su querida madre. Entendía que Ginny fuera cabeza dura, que no quisiera ver la realidad aunque la tuviese enfrente y todo eso, en ese sentido era muy parecida a Ron, terca como una mula y loca como una cabra. Era imposible que Harry la engañara, si la adoraba. Cuando había nacido James, Harry estaba que se comía las paredes de los nervios, y ni hablar con el nacimiento de Sirius en donde Ginny lo quería tener al menos a cien metros de distancia. Pero Harry siempre esperó y la entendió, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido y Ginny mostraba la misma impaciencia y amor que Harry tenía para con ella.

Muy parecido a lo que él y Fleur compartían, y eso era adorable.

Hacía fácil quince minutos que estaban sentados frente a aquel escritorio, Neville Longbotton los había mandado a llamar apenas había entrado a ver a Harry. La situación era desesperante, Ginny no lo había podido ver desde que le había dado la crisis el día anterior, se encontraba desolada, y él sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarla y obligarla a tomar un té bien calentito con unas tostadas, al menos se había alimentado esa mañana.

Ya impaciente dos personas entraron por la puerta del despacho de Neville, el mismo muchacho junto a su mujer la cual estaba vestida de civil, ese día no tenía ningún turno que hacer, pero estaba allí para asistir a su esposo y a su amiga.

- Dime algo de Harry, Neville- le pidió Ginny con la voz cansada y enronquecida de tanto llorar.

- Ya sabes que no te puedo mentir a ti- Neville miró a Bill de una forma muy clara y evidente, Bill tomó la mano de Ginny y la apretó con fuerza-. Harry ha empeorado, la situación se nos ha ido de las manos… Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo pasar a verlo?

- Ginny, no es conveniente en tu estado… Estás delicada y eso podría desequilibrar tus emociones.

- Yo necesito verlo Neville…- Luna a su lado la abrazó por los hombros mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo Ginny, pero debes entender que no es conveniente, y además, Harry no quiere que lo veas en ese estado, porque además.

- ¿Está despierto?- lo interrumpió Ginny mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, ha despertado, y no quiere que lo veas. Comprende que ha perdido aún más sangre, que le estamos haciendo transfusiones para mantener el volumen sanguíneo y la presión necesaria para su organismo.

- Sé sincero conmigo Neville, ¿Tú… tú crees que podrá sobrevivir?

- Si continúa así, no.

Bill cerró los ojos y sintió como su hermana a su lado se convulsionaba de dolor, siendo aprisionada por la mujer rubia, impidiendo que se haga daño, Ginny apretaba con fuerza sus piernas, queriendo transmitir toda la impotencia de alguna manera fuera de ella, como golpear o gritar, o algo…

- Ginny…- susurró el mayor de los hermanos Weasley-. Debes tranquilizarte.

- ¿Cuánto le queda?

- No lo sé… si no conseguimos una donación efectiva…

- ¿Y Petunia y Dudley?

- No han funcionado…

Ginny guardó silencio reclinándose sobre el asiento, aparentemente calmada, con la vista al frente, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Bill casi podía sentir como en su cabeza el cerebro iba engrandando diferentes ideas unas con otras, como su mente, alejada de los sentimientos, buscaba alguna manera de mejorar todo aquello.

- Creo que iré al departamento a buscar mis cosas de maternidad, ¿hay algún problema en que me quede aquí hasta dar a luz?

- Ninguno, Ginny- respondió Neville no queriendo contradecirla, sabía que los nervios no eran un buen aliado, pero Ginny no aceptaría otra cosa.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de que alguno me acompañe?- indagó sin mirar a su hermano-. Tú no Bill, quiero que te quedes con Harry, Ron debe descansar.

- Pero Ginny…

- Yo te acompaño- dijo Luna.

- Bien, y no Bill, quiero que te quedes- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, Bill se quedó en silencio, las decisiones de su madre y Ginny eran incuestionables para todos, incluso para él.

- Ginny espera- murmuró Neville-. Aún te debo decir una cosa más- dijo sacando una carpeta-. Necesito que me escuches con atención, y si aceptas, deberás firmar tu consentimiento.

- Eso que me quieres decir, ¿podrá salvar a Harry?

- No lo sé- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y asintió mientras se volvía sentar.

o0o0oo

Luna y Ginny salieron del hospital San Mungo caminando una junto a otra, atravesaron con poco disimulo el escaparate viejo y arruinado encontrándose con una calle vieja y algo desordenada. Los pocos transeúntes que había en esa tarde oscura y lluviosa no prestaban atención a las personas que salían de la nada de un lugar inimaginado, y menos aún a una mujer pelirroja que estaba envuelta en un grueso abrigo impermeable mientras que la mujer rubia vestía una delicada capa verde oscuro

Llegando a la avenida principal hicieron señas a un taxi _muggle_ y se encaminaron hacia el edificio en donde Harry y Ginny tenían el departamento. El viaje fue en un completo silencio, a pesar de que unos pocos minutos separaban el hospital del departamento, Ginny lo aprovechó para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Neville.

Era posible hallar una cura, era posible que ella junto a su pequeña pudiesen salvarle la vida, simplemente con algo tan natural como un cordón umbilical y esas células madres de las cuales no entendía nada, pero era tan común y tan tangible en ese momento. Los motivos eran ideales, ella y Harry compartían el mismo tipo de sangre, mediante unos estudios en el DNA habían determinado que Lily también tenía el mismo grupo y factor; Harry podía esperar unas semanas más. Un mes, incluso dos o tres, a ella no le faltaba nada por dar a luz, en diez días se cumplía la fecha estipulada para el parto. Había comenzado a sentir los síntomas, los dolores de espalda, las puntadas en la barriga baja, cuando dio a luz a sus anteriores hijos lo dolores típicos pre parto habían comenzado con dos semanas de anticipación.

Pero no se haría ilusiones, ya se había hecho bastantes con todos los demás estudios y eso había quedado en la nada . Ahora debía buscar todas las cosas que necesitase para su estancia en San Mungo y luego encomendar todo al cielo, que las cosas salieran bien y que Harry sobreviviera.

El portero del edificio las saludó con cordialidad y aún sin hablar se dirigieron hacia el piso quince. La sala estaba tal cual y como la había dejado la última vez que había estado allí, la ropa perfectamente ordenada y las cosas de la cocina en su lugar. Luna muy amablemente comenzó a buscar en cada cajón las cosas que iban a necesitar, desde los pequeños conjuntos de Lily hasta los camisones de mamá y los pañales de recién nacido. También habían sumado más ropa de Harry, junto a las cosas que él utilizaba. El bolso estaba repleto, y pesaría una tonelada si no fuera por el hechizo de agrandamiento que Hermione le había practicado, ser amiga de una bruja tan hábil tenía muchos lados positivos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo antes de salir, Luna?

- Sería genial Ginny, pero deja que lo prepare yo…

- No, tú ya estás haciendo mucho por mí, no voy a dar a luz solo por poner un poco de agua a calentar- replicó sonriendo mientras llenaba una tetera con agua del grifo.

- ¿Dónde tienes el óleo para limpiar a Lily?

- Fíjate en el baño, creo que lo puse en uno de los estantes- respondió la pelirroja cerrando la manija del agua, cuando una fuerte contracción la dejó sin aire-. Luna…- murmuró.

- Ya lo he encontrado, ¡que linda que está la decoración!- la voz de la rubia sonaba amortiguada por la pared que las separaba.

- Luna…- Ginny dejó caer la tetera con agua fría y se sostuvo de la mesada para no caer.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó la mujer asomándose por la puerta-. No me digas que…

- Parece que poner a calentar agua fue un esfuerzo… grande- Luna tomó a Ginny de los brazos y la condujo hasta uno de los sillones.

- Es la primera contracción.

- No… Y no me retes, eran bastantes leves.

- Déjame tomar el tiempo- le dijo mirando su reloj pulsera. De esa forma estuvieron varios minutos en donde Ginny sentía como una pequeña pátina de sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente, en donde el dolor de espalda se hacía cada vez menos soportable y en donde las ganas de pujar eran muchas.

- Creo que debo ir al baño- le dijo intentando ponerse de pie, Luna la ayudó con dificultad a sentarse en el excusado preparando a su vez lo último que le quedaba en el bolso.

- Ginny…- gimió viendo como su amiga había comenzado a respirar agitadamente.

- Creo que ya viene- Ginny la miró a los ojos y Luna comprendió lo que pasaba. Lily al fin estaba por nacer, y ellas estaban en aquel departamento. No la podría hacer viajar por la red Flú, el estado era sumamente delicado. El nacimiento tendría que ser en ese luagr, debería avisar a Neville y comenzar a preparar todo.

Dejando a Ginny recostada sobre la cama comenzó a buscar en cada lugar todo aquello que le pudiese llegar a ser útil, desde toallas limpias hasta almohadas para ponerla más cómoda. Y cuando la chimenea del departamento brilló con luces verdes se sintió más tranquila, Neville había aparecido con su guardapolvo blanco y su maletín de emergencia, listo para llevar a cabo semejante tarea, Lily estaba en camino.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola, acá les dejo este capítulo recién corregido (medianamente) si no lo publicaba hoy hasta la próxima semana no lo iba a hacer, y ustedes no se merecían eso. Acá ya se sabe la respuesta a todas las cosas, muchos han acertado en los reviews que me han dejado, y otros tantos lo sabían desde hace bastante. No es un tema muy común, digamos que ahora se está poniendo un poco de moda, pero nunca está de más saber lo que es y cómo funcionan, las células madre realmente son una esperanza de vida para muchas pero muchas personas, no solo los enfermos de leucemia, creo que es uno de los tantos beneficios que nos ha dado la era moderna, entre todas las cosas malas que lamentablemente nos han afectado.

Espero comentarios, es una parte crucial de la historia y sería deshonesto que no me dijeran cómo les ha sentado, dos capítulos más y se termina, es algo que ni yo me lo creo.

Un beso muy grande y nos vemos en el próximo.

Jor.


	21. Sálvame la vida

**Sávame la vida.**

Ginny cerró los ojos suspirando de cansancio, había sido un parto rápido sin ninguna complicación de por medio, pero en esos momentos se hallaba agotadísima, sentía como Luna le limpiaba las piernas con una toalla cálidamente húmeda mientras Neville en algún lado de la habitación se ocupaba de hacer la limpieza de su pequeña hijita, había escuchado su llanto y los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, su vocecita era fuerte y estridente, ya sabía que se haría escuchar entre los grandes y sería la consentida de sus hermanos, tal y como lo había sido ella. Harry viviría para verla crecer y reír, llevarla a King's Cross y ocuparse de espantar a sus novios como hacía Ron con ella.

La pelirroja sentía las piernas entumecidas, el alivio después del parto había sido inmediato, sin embargo estaba al tanto, por experiencia, que los días siguientes serían detestables para su cuerpo, le dolería como el diablo y debía usar una faja por al menos un mes. Pero su hija al fin estaba con ella, y de seguro también, la cura de Harry. En medio del dolor pudo notar como Neville había guardado parte del cordón umbilical de su hija en una caja de color azul, mientras Luna se ocupaba de limpiar la carita de Lily y mostrársela a su madre la cual sonrió con una felicidad genuina.

- Ginny…- le dijo Luna a su lado, acariciando su rostro con un trapo frío y refrescante-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada…- abrió los ojos-, ¿ella cómo está?

- Ya la has escuchado- sonrió-, tiene unos pulmones muy fuertes, ha nacido bien, pese a que se ha adelantado una semana- Luna pasó los brazos debajo del cuello de Ginny y la ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la cama-. Ahora te la pondré en el pecho para que le des de comer, tú si quieres dormir, hazlo.

- Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

- No nos debes agradecer nada- dijo Neville acercándose a la cama con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, con cuidado la colocó junto a Ginny procurando que la pequeña boquita del bebé alcanzara el pecho de su madre.

- Se parece mucho a ti, Ginny- Luna ayudó a la mujer a abrirse la blusa para al fin darle de comer a su pequeña. La bebé lloriqueó un poco pero instintivamente al sentir la suave calidez del pecho de su madre, su aroma, el cual reconocía desde antes de nacer, buscó con su boca y los labios abiertos el lugar a donde una manos la estaban guiando. Al encontrar su cometido chupó con fuerza, haciendo sonreír a las personas que estaban en la misma habitación, había nacido muy hambrienta.

Ginny sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y acarició la carita de su hija con uno de sus dedos, notó como la pequeña pelusa que tenía por cabello era muy clara, no como el de Sirius que al nacer ya se sabía que había heredado esa parte de la fisonomía de su padre. Lily tenía la nariz de Harry y gestos similares que ya se le iban a ir notando, la pequeña era un conjunto del amor que ambos se profesaban, la cual iba a traer luz y esperanza a sus vidas.

- Nev- susurró Ginny con la voz ronca-. ¿Lo has conseguido?

- Está todo perfecto, una vez terminemos aquí me avocaré por completo a eso.

- Gracias.

- Ya te dijimos que no lo hagas- Luna sonrió mientras acomodaba la almohada en la espalda de Ginny, podía notar como la pelirroja poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, como el cansancio se hacía lugar en su cuerpo y como las manos perdían fuerza.

- Nev…

- Dime Ginny.

- ¿Serás el padrino de Lily Luna?

- No te entiendo- Neville observó ceñudo a su mujer-. ¿Qué yo, o que Luna sea el padrino?

- Quiero que Lily Luna te tenga de padrino, Neville- el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Claro que sí- asintió comprendiendo, y emocionado tanto por el pedido de su amiga como por el segundo nombre de la niña.

- Y tú Luna… ¿serás la madrina?

- Sí Ginny- los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos en lágrimas, Neville le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos eran los padrinos de la hija de Ginny y Harry, la pequeña Lily Luna; sin embargo Ginny no pudo ver este gesto, porque ya se había quedado dormida, junto a su pequeña hija a su lado.

o0o0o

- Parece increíble, creí que era una mala broma cuando Holly me lo contó- Hermione tenía la voz rota y la piel pálida-. Ella no quiso que me avisaran, ¡la habría ayudado tanto!

- Cálmate cariño, sabes que mi hermana es así- Ron besó el cabello ondulado de su mujer-. Siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que de ella misma.

- Lo sé y por eso estoy enojada… no fue capaz de despertarnos cuando Neville habló con ella.

- Entiende que no te quería preocupar…

- ¡Pero ahora estoy más preocupada! ¿No has visto a Neville salir corriendo hacia su departamento?, ella se descompuso, le puede estar pasando algo y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada…- gimió-. ¿Qué le costaba avisarnos?

- Debes calmarte Hermione, Ginny está bien, lo presiento. Ella no me dejó ir a mi, que estaba a su lado, mucho menos iba a dejar que los despertemos- Bill le apretó el hombro con cariño a su cuñada y le sonrió-. Tranquilízate, Harry puede estar escuchando.

- Lo siento- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y aceptó gustosa un pequeño vaso de agua que Ron le pasaba-. Me había olvidado completamente que Harry estaba en este piso- sonrió con tristeza-. Entonces ¿tampoco te han dicho nada de él?

- Nada…- Bill negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar en el banco de espera.

- Esto es desesperante- murmuró Ron apoyándose contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su rostro todavía lucía cansado, había dormido apenas unas pocas horas y eso no alcanzaba para saciar su sueño.

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y dejó que él la abrazase por la cintura, su marido siempre lograba transmitirle la paz de la que ella carecía muchas veces, como en ese momento, que al sentir su contacto, el calor que despedía su cuerpo, una bruma de agotamiento la recorría entera. Ron la sostenía aún más fuerte por la cintura notando como Hermione a su lado se relajaba, temía que ella terminara sufriendo una recaída. Sólo les quedaría esperar, lo cual fue breve porque una mujer rubia, bien conocida de ellos apareció a los minutos muy acelerada con un pequeño bulto de tela blanca en sus manos.

- Luna…- la detuvo Ron sin hacerle caso a lo que llevaba en los brazos- ¿Cómo está Ginny?

- Ella está bien- la mujer tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas por algo que ellos desconocían.

- ¿Pero en dónde está?- insistió Hermione tomándola algo rudamente por el brazo.

- Ella está en camino, Hermione- dijo con calma Luna-. Quédate tranquila, ella está mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Un pequeño ruido los distrajo de la conversación mientras que aquello que estaba entre las sábanas blancas se comenzaba a mover y a gemir levemente.

- ¿Pero qué…?- Hermione, con todo el cabello crispado por los nervios se inclinó hacia ese matojo de sábanas y casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa-. No puede ser…- susurró sintiendo como la sangre huía de su cabeza y como los ojos le comenzaban a escocer.

- Espera- Bill al lado de la castaña la sostuvo, pues su cuñada había perdido el equilibrio por la emoción, mientras que Ron aún sin reaccionar miraba la carita colorada de la pequeña criatura que descansaba en los brazos de Luna.

- No me digas que…- Ron no salía de su asombro mirando embobado a la pequeña niña.

- ¿Ginny ha…?- Bill al fin comprendiendo, dejando a Hermione sentada en un asiento se acercó hacia Luna para observar a la pequeña.

- Lily se ha adelantado- Luna inclinó sus brazos mostrando a la pequeña que movía los brazos y crispaba los labios en forma de enojo por no poder dormir.

- No puedo creerlo- Bill sonrió maravillado mientras su pequeña sobrinita comenzaba a llorar con suavidad.

- La debo llevar al área de los recién nacidos, allí la revisarán como es debido, pero con Neville ya lo hemos hecho y ella está bien, tiene unos pulmones fuertísimos a pesar de haberse adelantado unos días.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Neville se está ocupando de ella, no la podíamos trasladar por seguridad cuando comenzó el trabajo de parto, cuando me vine para el hospital ella se había quedado dormida- observó a la niña que lloraba más fuerte y le sonrió con suavidad-. Iré a atenderla al consultorio, Neville tiene que estar en camino- Bill asintió iluminado de dicha observando como la mujer caminaba con prisa hacia una de las tantas puertas que había en ese lugar.

- Ron, si sigues con esa cara pensarán que estás loco- su hermano estaba con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa, aún no caía en que hacía menos de cinco horas había visto a su hermana con su enorme barriga hablando junto a él, y que ahora acabara de ver a su sobrinita en los brazos de Luna.

- ¿Cuándo traerán a nuestra hermana?

- Debería estar llegando- y como si los pensamientos de ambos hermanos la hubiesen llamado, de un golpe sordo se abrió la puerta que guiaba a los ascensores y una mujer con el cabello rojo encendido ingresaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por un sudoroso Neville y una sanadora que anotaba lo que el medimago le iba dictando.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione se lanzó a su amiga y le acarició el rostro con cariño, la mujer pelirroja abrió los ojos somnolienta y le sonrió con ternura.

- Hermione, chicos- la voz de Ginny era suave, como cuando se encontraba en cama y con reposo al estar enferma-, Lily es como su padre, siempre quiere adelantarse a todo.

- Se parece a ti.

- No- negó también con la cabeza-. Se parece a Harry, tiene sus gestos- gimió un poco al moverse, el cuerpo le dolía mucho-. ¿Y Harry cómo está?

- No nos dejan verlo, pero está estable.

- ¿Está consciente?- indagó Neville a la sanadora Holly que se acercaba a auxiliar a Ginny.

- Ha despertado, pero decidimos sedarlo porque comenzó a preguntar por ti pequeña, mira que oportuna que es tu hija, nacer justo cuando no estás en el hospital.

- Todos los Potter son inoportunos- dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos sintiendo como la sanadora le tomaba los signos vitales-. ¿Cuándo despertará?

- Calculamos que en unas horas, lo que tú tienes que hacer ahora, es dormir. Luego podrás verlo.

- ¿Me dejarán verlo?

- Sólo si prometes portarte bien- la regañó Neville con cariño mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Anda, ve a descansar, una vez acabemos con Lily te la llevaremos contigo.

- Gracias- Ginny apretó la mano de la llorosa Hermione y le pidió con un simple gesto que la acompañara a la habitación.

o0o0o

Ron estaba sentado solo en ese ya tan conocido pasillo, Bill se había ido a la Madriguera a dar las nuevas noticias mientras Hermione ayudaba a Ginny cambiarse y a cuidar a la pequeña Lily que había nacido tan hambrienta como él de pequeño, Molly siempre le había contado que lo primero que hizo al estar en brazos de su madre, fue buscar su pecho y comenzar a succionar con fuerza. Lily era igual que él en ese sentido, quería comer y comer y comer… La había visto en brazos de su mujer, gorgojeando y con los ojitos cerrados. No era como su Hugo que había nacido todo rojo y con la carita arrugada, Lily apenas había nacido colorada y su carita era lisa y suave, como cuando Rose había nacido, era hermosa desde pequeña y ahora lo era aún más. Con Harry deberían hacer algo para cuando comenzaran a ir a Hogwarts, no dejaría por nada del mundo que ni su hija ni su sobrina tuviesen de novio a un mago inculto que solo quisiera aprovecharse de ella, no señor. Con Harry no dejarían que ningún pequeñeje se les acercara a sus princesas, ellos se ocuparían de eso.

Un ruido dentro de la habitación de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Holly habiéndolo escuchado también se apresuró a entrar y salir a rato con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Harry ha despertado y está desesperado por saber algo de su mujer- Ron rió-. No sabe aún lo que ya sabe- le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Quiere pasar a verlo?

- Usted lo único que quiere es que yo me ocupe de contarle las novedades.

- Trate de que no se altere mucho, sus signos vitales se encuentran en niveles normales, y sabe usted lo exasperante que es- Holly le palmeó el brazo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para continuar con su trabajo a la vez que disimulaba con pocas ganas una suave risilla.

Ron se puso derecho y caminó hacia la puerta, lo pensó más de dos veces antes de tomar el pomo y girarlo. Sabía lo que le esperaba, o lo sabía en parte. Según Ginny, Harry gozaba de un aspecto bastante decadente, sumado al hecho de que había perdido bastante sangre, intuía que se iba a llevar una no tan grata sorpresa. Pero lo peor sería cuando Harry se enterara de que Ginny había dado a luz, y que él ni se había enterado, se pondría como loco, querría romper todo, gritarles por no haberle avisado, y luego de semejante escándalo querría ver a su mujer y a su pequeña hija, que de seguro estarían encantadas de verlo.

El aspecto de Harry no era tan malo como Ginny le había descrito, bueno de hecho si lo era, pero a Ron no lo sorprendía tanto, lo había visto muy mal, e incluso tal vez peor en aquel año en donde buscaban los Horrocruxes, Ron recordaba especialmente aquella ocasión en donde Harry se había arrojado al fondo de un lago congelado en busca de la espada de Gryffindor, con el relicario de Slytherin puesto, o también el día en donde escaparon de Gringgots, todos quemados y agotados por semejante hazaña.

Pero sea como fuere, Harry se hallaba delgado, pálido como un pergamino, y con unas inmensas ojeras cubriendo los ojos. Estaba acostado en la cama como en una posición inerte, pero al darse cuenta de que él había entrado rápidamente intentó sentarse en la cama, con esfuerzo, claro, pero terminó consiguiéndolo.

- No estás tan mal como pensaba- bromeó Ron golpeando levemente el hombro de su amigo con el puño cerrado, con cariño.

- Ya sabes, hierba mala nunca muere- tosió un poco-. ¿Sabes que hora es?

- De noche, no tengo mi reloj conmigo, me lo dejé olvidado en la cama.

- Que raro de ti en olvidarte algo- suspiró-. ¿Dormí mucho?

- Más de un día- rascó su cabeza.

Harry lo miró sorprendido abriendo levemente los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Había dormido un día entero y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Y Ginny en dónde está?

- Está descansando, Harry- Ron evitó mirarlo fingiendo observar como entraba el líquido por la aguja que Harry tenía clavada en el brazo, el pelirrojo tragó fuerte-. Eso debe doler ¿no?

- Poco, ya ni lo siento- Harry miró el objeto que llamaba la atención de su amigo-. ¿Ella está bien?

- Si, está bien- Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana tapada por las gruesas cortinas-. ¿Quieres que te abra un poco la ventana? El olor a antiséptico es impresionante.

- Sí, ábrela- Harry frunció el ceño pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su amigo-. ¿Pasó algo con Ginny? ¿Quién la sacó de acá?

- No pasó nada malo. Creo que Luna o otra sanadora la sacaron de tu habitación cuando sufriste el ataque. Ella se puso como loca, imagínate que quería estar contigo. Lograron calmarla y la revisaron, estaba bastante alterada.

- Pobrecita, y ella en el estado en el que está.

- Lo sé, por eso vinimos con Hermione e intentamos hacerla descansar, porque a ti te habían sedado y no despertarías en unas cuantas horas, la hicimos comer y beber algo, y la obligamos a descansar un poco en una habitación que improvisó Luna en un consultorio desocupado.

- ¿Está allí ahora?

- Sí, Hermione la está acompañando. También vino Bill pero ahora está en la Madriguera contando las novedades- sonrió.

- Gracias por haberse quedado con Ginny.

- No tienes que decir nada, es mi hermana y la mejor amiga de Hermione, además no olvides que es la mujer de mi mejor amiga- Ron más risueño y con algo más de coraje por notar a Harry de bastante buen humor, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Harry.

- ¿Sabes si habló con Neville?

- Sí, han hablado.

- ¿Le ha dicho algo importante?

- Algo me han comentado con Hermione esta tarde cuando la vi, sabes que yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas, así que te convendría hablarlo con ellas.

Harry asintió encontrándose más tranquilo, Ginny estaba bien comida y descansada, tenía una habitación en donde quedarse y ya no tendría que andar preocupado con sus constantes viajes hacia el departamento, sabía que tanto Fred como George cuidarían de ella tanto como él, pero lo inquietaba mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo cuando en pocos días daría a luz.

- Hermione me trajo a Hugo para que lo conociera.

- ¿Has visto que apuesto que es mi hijo?

- Creo que heredó eso de Hermione- Ron le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza-. ¡Oye! Que soy yo el que está convaleciente- el pelirrojo rió divertido.

- Hermione estaba emocionada por eso- el llanto de un bebé se escuchó a lo lejos, Harry se extrañó, ese no era el piso de los recién nacidos, pero en cambio Ron empalideció como la cera de una vela.

- Que raro que haya niños por aquí a esta hora- se encogió de hombros y notó como su amigo estaba visiblemente nervioso y algo sudado.

- Yo…

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- la cabeza de Harry comenzó a maquinar a mil por hora intentando buscar la razón de su repentino nerviosismo, hasta hacía unos momentos él estaba bien, se estaban riendo y todo, pero cuando aquel bebé lloró…

- Yo…

- ¿Hermione está con Hugo?- Ron no dijo nada-. Pensé que lo había dejado con tu madre, pobrecito, no me sorprende que esté llorando cuando está en un lugar así de desconocido. Dile que se lo lleve a dormir.

- No es eso, hay algo que no te dije- Ron buscaba no mirarlo a los ojos, pero debía hacerlo para darle esa noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Harry, cuando Ginny habló con Neville tuvo que ir al departamento a buscar unos papeles, Hermione y yo estábamos descansando mientras Bill esperaba- miró a Harry el cual le prestaba su más entera atención-; mi hermana no nos quiso despertar ni tampoco ir con Bill, y se fue con Luna a buscarlos. Cuando llegaron y se estaban por volver Ginny se sintió mal.

- ¿Qué?- Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Se sintió mal y Luna la auxilió, llamó a Neville y ya no la podían trasladar, porque Ginny había comenzado con el trabajo de parto…- Harry estaba con la boca levemente abierta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Me estás jodiendo?- Harry rió nervioso mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama-. Es una broma ¿no?

- No, el parto se adelantó, y el llanto que acabas de escuchar es… es de Lily- sonrió-, que de seguro ha de tener hambre porque come como un hipogrifo recién nacido-. Harry no le respondió, pero en cambio se dejó caer en la cama abatido.

- No puede ser…

- Yo que tú me lo creería, y por cierto, felicidades Harry, han hecho a una niña preciosa.

Harry sonrió sin poder creérselo, su hija había nacido, volvía a ser padre… Pero… pero él se encontraba en esa cama sin poder ir a verlas.

- Ayúdame Ron, tengo que estar con ellas…- quitó las sábanas de sus piernas y se puso de lado con los pies colgando de la cama.

- Espera Harry- Ron acudió a su ayuda mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, Harry se hallaba débil y había perdido algo de equilibrio.

- Tengo que ver a Ginny…

- Lo sé hermano, pero déjame ayudarte, te vas a matar contra el suelo, no compliques más las cosas- le pidió Ron mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura dejando que Harry se apoyara en sus hombros.

- Me siento un inútil.

- Cállate- Ron lo ignoró categóricamente-. ¿Estás listo?

- Llévame con ellas, Ron- despacio pero con prisa caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo en ese momento no pudieron continuar, porque Hermione con el rostro cansado apareció de la nada y miró fulminante a su marido.

- Vuelvan ya a la habitación- les ordenó con la voz calma y sin elevarla.

- Quiero ver a mi mujer y mi hija, Hermione- le rogó Harry intentando convencerla de alguna manera.

- Ya sé que los quieres ver- empujó a Ron con su cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación-. Pero ellas ahora están durmiendo y no es conveniente que las molestes, además no debes andar por los pasillos caminando como si fueras un loco- se dirigió a la cama de Harry y estiró las mantas-. Por si no te has dado cuenta tú también estás delicado, y si te llegas a caer o dañarte, todo el esfuerzo será en vano.

- Lo sé, pero yo…

- Entiendo que quieras ir a verlas, pero ahora no. Tú debes entender que tienes que descansar y dejarlas a ellas también. Ginny ha estado muy nerviosa estos días, eso ya lo sabes, a Ginny puedes engañarla, pero a mi no; y el parto se ha adelantado por eso. Gracias a Merlín no ha pasado nada grave.

- Ya sé pero…

- ¡No hay pero que valga! Piensa en las cosas que han pasado y en lo cansada que está Ginny.

Harry se quedó en silencio y dejó que nuevamente Ron lo guiara hacia la cama, mientras pensaba en lo que le decía Hermione, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, que si hacía algo imprudente las cosas podían resultar peor, pero de solo imaginar a su mujer y a su hija recién nacida a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia, y él estando ahí sin poder ir a verlas, hacía que la sangre le hirviera en sus arterias, y que la impaciencia le carcomiera el cerebro.

- Tienes razón…- Hermione le sonrió mientras lo cubría con la sábana-. Ustedes también deberían descansar.

- Yo me quedaré cuidando de ambos- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Hermione quiero que te vallas a la madriguera y pases la noche con los chicos, yo mañana iré también para allí.

- Pero Ron…

- Los chicos también te necesitan, especialmente Hugo siendo tan pequeño, Rosie ya puede entender- Hermione asintió con los ojos brillantes terminando de acomodar las mantas sobre Harry.

- Como tu digas, Harry.

- Ve Hermione, y saluda a todos de mi parte.

- Sí…- Hermione le acarició el rostro y besó su frente en forma fraternal-. Te quiero mucho, prométeme que estarás bien.

- Te lo prometo- Harry le apretó la mano y la soltó luego, para que ella se despidiera de Ron. Una vez se hubo ido ambos amigos se quedaron solos y en silencio.

- Mañana será un día agitado.

- Cuida de Ginny y de mi hija, Ron.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, hermano- Ron y Harry se sonrieron, había promesas en esas palabras, Ron hasta daría su vida por proteger a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, al igual que Harry.

o0o0o

Tonks la había ayudado toda la noche, se había quedado dormida cuando Hermione la estaba cuidando, pero ahora era la metamorfomaga la que lo estaba haciendo, y de alguna manera así lo prefería. Hermione hacía apenas dos semanas que había dado a luz y los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo eran enormes, prefería una y mil veces que se quede en la casa cuidando de sus hijos que estando allí con ella haciéndose mala sangre. Pero ahora con la ayuda de Tonks todo era diferente, se había podido bañar bajo la tibia ducha higienizando de esa manera su cuerpo transpirado, se había vestido muy lentamente y ahora estaba mucho más cómoda, habían desayunado juntas y luego la acompañaría hacia el piso de los recién nacidos a ver a su hija, la pequeña había sido llevada allí para hacerle los estudios de rutina, y Luna le aconsejó que fuera ella la que la vaya a buscar, era necesario que comenzara a andar lo antes posible, así la recuperación postparto sería más eficaz.

En ese momento se hallaban en el ascensor, Ginny observaba su reflejo en el espejo algo disgustada por la imagen que le regalaba. Ya no tenía esa barriga enorme que había llevado durante el embarazo, sin embargo su estómago se hallaba hinchado y por experiencia sabía que al menos en un mes volvería a tener la figura a la cual estaba acostumbrada. Primero debía ir dejando que el cuerpo retome el equilibrio hídrico habitual y además caminar unos minutos más cada día. De a poco todo tomaría su lugar.

- Debes estar tranquila Ginny- Tonks la tomó del brazo mientras ascendían en el ascensor-. Lily es un bebé, y ellos saben cuando las madres no se sienten del todo bien.

- Lo sé- le sonrió-. Pero estoy ansiosa, ¿sabes? Parece que Neville al fin ha encontrado una cura.

- ¿Es en serio?- Tonks curvó sus labios en una sonrisa brillante.

- Así parece, y quiero contarle a Harry. Pero ahora estaba durmiendo y no lo quiero molestar…

- Anoche Harry preguntó por ti- rió-. Me lo contó Ron cuando vine, se puso como loco cuando se enteró de que Lily había nacido, pero con Hermione lograron calmarlo y convencerlo de que no te moleste.

- Pobrecito- Ginny se enjuagó los ojos con sus manos, deseaba mostrarle a su marido la preciosa niña que ambos habían creado-. Pero de hoy no pasará, aunque me tenga que arrastrar, yo lo iré a ver.

- Tampoco te debes esforzar…-el ascensor había llegado al piso requerido y ambas mujeres caminaron por el pasillo hasta una habitación con una pared hecha de vidrio en donde se podían ver muchas cunitas con pequeños bebés dentro de ellas. Unas cuantas madres amamantaban a sus hijos mientras otras les cantaban y hablaban. Ginny sonrió mientras entraba junto a Tonks, Luna estaba en una esquina ayudando a una de las sanadoras a abrigar a unos bebés con unos cuantos gorros de lana y medias bien abrigadas.

- Luna…

- Ginny- la rubia se giró y la abrazó con suavidad-. No te das una idea de lo enamoradas que nos tiene tu hija a todos aquí.

- Es que es muy linda, se parece a Harry.

- No te pude dar las gracias por lo que has hecho, por haberle puesto mi nombre y nombrarme como madrina- Ginny le apretó la mano.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti luego de todo lo que me ayudaste en estos últimos meses, además Lily Luna suena muy lindo.

- ¡Divino!- rió-. Ahora Lily está siendo revisada por un sanador, en nada de tiempo te la traen. Pero no estés tanto de pie, siéntate a esperarla. Ah, y hola Tonks.

- Hola Luna- la metamorfomaga se mofo divertida, aquella loca despistada nunca cambiaría.

La vista de Tonks se posó en todas las pequeñas cunitas, en como al frente de cada una un cartel de diferente color, rosa o celeste según el sexo del recién nacido, llevaba el nombre del niño. Una de las madres que estaba de espalda a ellas se inclinaba sobre una de las camas y dejaba a una pequeñita bebé bastante colorada, el cabello castaño que adornaba su cabeza era abundante y la ropita rosada era simplemente adorable. La madre de la pequeña estaba vestida con un largo camisón blanco y cubría sus brazos con una simple bata gris. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención a Tonks fue su cabello, estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún lado, con esa tonalidad y ese corte.

Y cuando al fin se dio cuenta, las piezas cayeron como pesadas pesas en su cabeza. La conocía, la había visto más de una vez en el Ministerio de la Magia cuando ella aún trabajaba, hacía de eso poco más de un año, casi año y medio. Era una chica perspicaz y muy inteligente lo que le valió para ascender enormemente de puestos hasta llegar al cuartel de aurores, lo último que había sabido de ella no era nada bueno, y verla en ese momento allí no traería ningún momento placentero.

Ginny a su lado aún hablaba con Luna, pero cuando la rubia se fue, al igual que Tonks, la imagen de esa mujer le llamó la atención. Tonks pudo sentir como Ginny a su lado se tensaba y como se tocaba el vientre en signo de dolor. La mujer de cabellos oscuros al sentirse observada levantó la vista, y al igual que ellas, también las reconoció; un rubor encendido le llenó la cara de color e inmediatamente bajó la vista a la pequeña que al parecer se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- gimió Ginny tomándose con fuerza del brazo de Tonks.

- No pierdas la calma- le susurró su amiga tomándole la mano y apretándosela con suavidad.

La mujer de cabello oscuro con la decisión perfilada en su rostro comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún continuaba presente pero sin embargo no se iba a detener, estaba absolutamente segura de querer hablar con Ginny. Una vez estuvo enfrente sonrió levemente, sonrisa que Ginny no devolvió, realmente en esos momentos no tenía ningún animo de encontrarse con esa maldita mujer, menos en la situación en la que estaban. Cuando Ágatha Lohan, la mujer por la que se había peleado con Harry hacía tanto tiempo, Ginny sintió como la furia burbujeaba en sus venas.

- Hola…- Ni Ginny ni Tonks respondieron-. Es una sorpresa encontrarlas acá- a la pelirroja se le revolvió el estómago al recordar esa voz tan familiar, esa voz que con sus palabras dichas la había hecho llorar tanto.

- También nos sorprende- Tonks abrazó el brazo de Ginny en forma protectora.

- Pues hemos sido padres con mi pareja.

- Te felicito, un niño siempre es bienvenido al mundo- Tonks tiró de la mano de Ginny para hacerla entrar en una de las oficinas-. Pero si nos disculpas nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer aquí.

- Esperen- la mujer tomó el brazo de Ginny haciendo que la pelirroja lo retirara con brusquedad-. Yo… yo quisiera poder hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti- respondió Ginny con la voz más impersonal que encontró.

- Ye tengo que decirte muchas cosas- la soltó al ver la mirada enfurecida de la mujer.

- Si vienes con la misma cantaleta de siempre…

- No, no.

- Tienes que saber que no te voy a creer, ya me has hecho mucho daño, a mi y a mi familia.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero debes saber la verdad…

- Yo sé la verdad- Ginny se soltó del agarre de Tonks y enfrentó a la mujer-. Sé que todo fue una mentira, lamento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

- Siento mucho todo lo que les hice, no tengo excusa, todo este tiempo viví con ese peso…

- No me interesan tus palabras- miró a Tonks-. Vámonos.

- Espera- la mujer volvió a tomar el brazo de Ginny tirando esta vez más fuerte.

- ¡No me toques!

- ¡Debes escucharme!- exclamó con voz histérica-. Yo no quise, yo solamente quería hacer mi trabajo. Pero me hicieron una oferta que no pude rechazar.

- ¿Qué dices?- Ginny la miró a los ojos con sorpresa.

- Que me pagaron por hacerte creer que Harry te engañaba.

- Pero… ¿por qué?- Ginny estaba desconcertada.

- Por publicidad, por ventas- la voz se le quebró-. Sé que hice mal, luego cuando vi todo el daño que había causado me di cuenta. Cuando casi pierdo al padre de mi hija.

- Eres…

- Lo sé, soy un asco, no entiendo como él aún me sigue amando…

- ¿Quién te pagó?

- Entiende que necesitaba el dinero, me estaban por echar de mi casa por las deudas que tenía, con el dinero que me dieron pude pagarlas y después de vender comprar algo nuevo. Volver a empezar, hacer la familia que siempre quise junto a las personas que amabas.

- ¿No pensaste nunca en todo el daño que hiciste?

- Siempre, al ver las revistas en donde la separación de ustedes ocupaba la primera plana, me quise morir. Cuando apareció mi nombre y mi foto fue peor, mi marido se enteró y casi lo pierdo a él también. La casa que había comprado- sonrió con tristeza-. Al final no fue así, me estafaron y perdí todo lo que había ganado. Mi casa original, mi novio, todo…- las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas enrojecidas ahora por el llanto.

- ¿Quién te pagó?- repitió Ginny sin importarle el dolor de la mujer, al fin y al cabo les había hecho mucho daño a ella y a toda su familia, por su culpa habían vivido muchos meses separados y por su culpa se había perdido todo el tiempo de estar con Harry, mientras él enfermaba más y más cada día.

- Fue de Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Qué reportero?- Ginny cerró los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta de Tonks, un viejo _dejá vú_ la acometió y se le vino a la mente la imagen de una mujer con las uñas larguísimas, con el cabello rubio y una pluma a su lado escribiendo sola.

- Rita Skeeter- Ginny maldijo entre dientes a esa mujer-. Yo lo siento…

- No esperes…- la pelirroja estaba conmocionada al descubrir de esa forma la verdad-. No esperes que te perdone, te agradezco porque al fin sé lo que de verdad pasó, pero el daño que sufrimos…

- Lo sé y lo siento. No espero que me perdonen, porque sé que no lo harán. Sólo debían saberlo, yo ya he pagado por ello- sonrió con tristeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro-. Espero que Harry se recupere, ya sabes, con Rita Skeeter se está al tanto de todo- Ginny asintió y sin esperar a saludarla se metió junto con Tonks en una de las oficinas de aquel lugar, en donde Luna las esperaba con la pequeña Lily en sus brazos.

o0o0o

Harry estaba radiante, su hija era una pequeña y diminuta versión de la mujer que tenía a su lado, la cual le acariciaba el cabello con ternura mientras él no se cansaba de observar a la muñequita tan chiquita que dormía en sus brazos. Harry no podía creer que hubiese alguien que con apenas nacer, tuviese tanto poder en sus manos, y eso que él se había considerado un ser extraño por llevar una responsabilidad tan grande teniendo apenas un año, pero su hija lo sobrepasaba, ella era su vida, las chances de verla crecer, de envejecer junto a Ginny, de acompañarla a King's Croos.

- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?- preguntó Harry en voz alta.

- A esta altura no sé que creer…- Harry le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

- Eres adorable cuando me cuidas.

- Y tú lo eres siempre- Ginny pasó el brazo por la espalda de Harry acercándose a él-. Solamente hay que esperar una semana o dos hasta que los medicamentos supresores te hagan efecto, y una vez estés listo, procederán a la intervención.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaban?

- Células Madre, el doctor Hudgens, el que siempre acompañó a Neville en la investigación, será el encargado de todo, nuestro amigo lo ayudará- suspiró observando como Lily movía sus manitos a modo de reclamo.

- Sabes que te amo ¿no?

- Claro que lo sé, tontito- Ginny lo besó en los labios y acarició el rostro masculino con parsimonia.

- ¿Has ido a la Madriguera?

- No, pero seguramente esta tarde mamá me traerá a los niños para que los vea, Hermione me dijo que James está entretenido con Teddy, ya sabes todo lo que lo quiere, pero Sirius es el que más extraña, llora por las noches y pregunta por ambos.

- Se pondrá feliz cuando te vea.

- Hablaré con Neville, ojalá los niños te puedan visitar a ti también. No hagas eso Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- Harry quitó la mano de la barriga de su esposa con cara de arrepentido.

- Estoy como una vaca, todavía nada ha vuelto a su lugar- Ginny puso una mano en su vientre y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Eres la madre más sexy que conozco- Ginny le sonrió-. Sabes que no te mentiría, además vas a quedar tan buena como lo has hecho después de tener a nuestros dos hijos, con Lily no será diferente.

- Bobo- Ginny le sacó la lengua-. Dame a Lily que tiene hambre- la pequeña había despertado y estaba haciendo ruiditos que Ginny reconocía como señales de que estaba hambrienta.

- Las tienes enormes…

- Cállate Harry.

Aquella dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a Harry lo habían aislado por completo de toda persona, Ginny hacía casi cinco días que no lo veía frente a frente, la supresión de su sistema inmunológico lo dejaba expuesto a un montón de enfermedades y eso era algo que los medimagos temían; sin embargo era algo necesario para que el metabolismo de Harry recibiera las células madre sin ningún tipo de rechazo, que su cuerpo las reconociera como algo propio.

Lily Luna ya tenía el alta al igual que Ginny, la cual no pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital, su pequeña niña requería de muchos cuidados maternales, pero esa noche había decidido pasarla en el hospital, junto a Hermione y a su hermano Ron. Molly, Tonks y sus cuñadas se encargarían de cuidar a toda la descendencia Weasley, mientras ellos aguardaban las noticias que cambiarían para siempre sus vidas.

Neville y el doctor Hugdengs se hallaban en la habitación de Harry ultimando todos los detalles de la intervención que se llevaría a cabo en esa madrugada, ya se lo habían dicho a Ginny, y la angustia reunida a la esperanza le carcomían la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos. Aquella era la última oportunidad, Harry era compatible con la sangre del cordón umbilical de Lily, sin embargo había que aguardar setenta y dos horas después de la intervención para ver reaccionar al cuerpo, de eso dependía el éxito de la intervención.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un ruido sordo, y una camilla con sábanas blancas salió siendo empujada por Neville, Harry se hallaba allí recostado de lado, con la espalda expuesta cubierta simplemente por el pálido género. Las obres verdes de Harry se encontraron con la mirada de Ginny y se sonrieron. La mujer caminó débilmente hacia su marido y con lágrimas en los ojos le acunó el rostro mientras lo besaba en los labios regalándole una caricia húmeda y anhelante.

- Te amo Harry, vive por nosotros- susurró Ginny inclinada hacia él.

- Nunca te olvides de todo lo que siento por ti- la mujer asintió-. Te amo, a ti y a nuestros hijos- Ginny buscó la mano del hombre y se la apretó con fuerza. Neville empujó de la camilla y Ginny vio como Harry nuevamente se volvía a perder detrás de unas puertas.

Una mano en su cintura le dio apoyo, Ron la acariciaba con cariño mientras sus mejillas húmedas le sonreían con afecto. Hermione sollozaba en su pecho, y Ginny sintió un escalosfrío al sentir que ya las cartas estaban tiradas, sólo quedaba encomendarse al cielo y esperar.

Harry mientras tanto, observaba como una luz blanca y cegadora pendía del techo de aquella fría habitación, la anestesia que le habían dado en su cuarto había surtido efecto, ya no sentía nada en su espalda, era como si no la tuviera. Neville tomó su brazo y lo miró a los ojos, Harry entendía lo que le daba a entender, haría todo lo que pudiera. Una aguja atravesó su carne y se clavó con suavidad en una de sus venas, vio como su amigo inyectaba en una bolsa de suero, un líquido transparente; después de eso nuevamente cerró los ojos dejando que la somnolencia se ocupara de su cuerpo, lo dormirían y despertaría en la cama calentita de su habitación en San Mungo.

Antes de caer en el sueño pesado abrió los ojos, el rostro de Ginny vino a su mente, junto a sus hijos y a la pequeña luz que la vida les había regalado.

- Sálvame la vida- susurró sin sentir nada, esperando despertar sabiendo que la pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Sé que parece increíble que esté actualizando tan seguido, pero es por las ganas que tengo de publicar el final, solamente queda uno más, y después el epílogo.

Ya desde ahora voy dando las gracias por la enorme aceptación que tuvo esta historia, a las personas que me siguieron del principio hasta ahora, a los que se sumaron en el camino y los que la abandonaron con el tiempo, a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, a los que no lo hacen pero leen igual, y a todos los que siempre me escriben instandome a continuar publicando. Al principio tuve mucho miedo por la trama de la historia, si la acepatarían o no, si gustaría o no. Hoy me siento satisfecha, he conocido a muchas personas lindas gracias a esto, y espero continuar en contacto por medio de la otra historia larga que publico.

Tal vez el final de este capítulo parezca precipitado, pero decidí no dilatarlo más, así como ha quedado me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.

Mil perdones por no haber respondido los reviews del capítulo anterior, miro los mails casi siempre los fines de semana, la universidad consume todo mi tiempo de los días normales, pero esta vez, aprovechando los días libres que tengo, me pondré con todo a ello.

Un beso muy pero muy grande, y nos vemos en el próximo, que es el casi final.

Jor.


	22. Volver a empezar

**Volver a empezar.**

_La sala estaba vacía. El suave murmullo del viento al chocar contra las ventanas daba un poco de vida al lugar. Las manecillas de su reloj pulsera inundaban, con su tenue tic tac, el silencio de la habitación. Ya hacían casi cuatro horas que había comenzado, el tiempo no quería pasar, y si lo hacía, era muy lentamente._

_Sobre un modesto sillón roído por el tiempo, había una mujer sentada, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y su cabeza hundida entre sus manos. No se dejaba ver la cara, y su cobrizo cabello caía como cortinas a ambos lados de su cara. Junto a ella una chica estaba abrazada a su esposo. Los ojos de ambos estaban hinchados y con bolsas debajo. _

_El reloj de arena que había sobre la recepción dejó caer su último grano de arena, deslizándose sobre la bifurcación del frágil cristal. La mujer de verde rasgaba el papel al escribir, mientras miraba de reojo a las personas sentadas frente a ella. La tensión que inundaba el lugar era palpable._

_En ese instante el viejo y oxidado ascensor se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de cabello casi blanco, en su mirada denotaba la misma preocupación que las demás personas. _

_- ¿Todavía no hay noticias?- preguntó acercándose._

_El chico que abrazaba a la mujer se levantó suavemente, deshaciéndose del abrazo. Y caminó hacia aquel hombre._

_- No hay noticias todavía. Ya hace cuatro horas que están allí dentro._

_- ¿Preguntaron?_

_- No nos quieren decir nada._

_La esposa del muchacho de cabello rojo se levantó de su lugar._

_- Arthur…- susurró con voz nasal - ¿Cómo están los chicos?_

_- Hermione… querida… No te hagas problemas, Molly está en la Madriguera. Tonks y Fleur la están acompañando. Ellas están cuidando a Rose, James y Sirius._

_- ¿Y los muchachos?_

_- Están en camino- vaciló mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello cobrizo sentada en el sillón -¿Cómo está ella?_

_- Está destrozada, no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que entró en el quirófano._

_- ¿Le dieron algo de comer?_

_- Lo hemos intentado, pero no quiere- respondió la castaña._

_Arthur Weasley caminó sigilosamente hasta arrodillarse frente a la chica. Le acarició el cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba apartar el cabello de la cara de la chica._

_- Hija – murmuró – Mi chiquita… Mírame pequeña._

_La mujer no se movió, siguió con el rostro hundido en los dedos._

_- Ginny, mi hijita- insistió el hombre – Harry no querría verte en este estado, tienes que ser fuerte._

_Ron se removió incómodo mientras abrazaba a su esposa, ninguno de los dos se había animado a nombrarle a Harry en esas fatídicas cuatro horas. Ginny corrió lentamente las manos de la cara, y levantó la mirada, inexpresiva, como nunca antes. Los ojos marrones estaban sin brillo, el rostro denotaba una palidez insalubre, y las pecas que siempre habían demostrado felicidad, ahora estaban oscuras, opacas como su piel. Las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas un tiempo antes, habían dejado un camino semi blanco. El cabello, medio despeinado, caía en pequeños mechones sobre sus hombros, los cuales comenzaron a moverse, a medida que ahogaba sollozos que salían de su boca, con las manos._

_Nuevamente nacieron lágrimas de los ojos castaños, borrando todo vestigio de sus predecesoras, y pequeños espasmos de llanto inundaron todo su cuerpo. Arthur solo atinó a abrazarla y a besarle el cabello, mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

_Hermione, se abrazó más a Ron, mientras ambos miraban sin observar, la puerta de la sala de operaciones. En el instante en donde todo se había unido en un solo lamento, aquella puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un sanador, limpiándose el sudor de su frente._

_- Señor Hudgengs – dijo Hermione acercándose._

_Ginny y su padre se levantaron inmediatamente y se pararon junto a la pareja._

_- Señora Potter- el medimagola miró comprensivamente – El paciente se encuentra en recuperación en terapia intermedia._

_- ¿Y cómo salió?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se secaba con las palmas, las lágrimas que todavía caían._

_El silencio se volvió tangible, mientras el corazón palpitante de Ginny, bombeaba a mil por hora_

- El pronóstico es reservado, todavía no podemos dar un diagnóstico, hay que esperar.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Si, sólo uno por vez, creemos que ya puede estar consciente.

- ¿Está despierto?- interrogó mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

- Si, despertó hace unos minutos, pero puede que no la reconozca señora, comprenda que la anestesia es bastante fuerte y que...

Hermione abrazó a Ginny mientras ambas reían y lloraban con felicidad.

- Quiero verlo.

- Venga conmigo- Ginny expandió su pecho al llenar de aire sus pulmones y siguió al medimago mientras sus piernas temblaban como jalea.

o0o0o

Harry abrió los ojos notando como la inconciencia aún nublaba sus pensamientos, notando como las manos las sentía entumecidas y como el cuerpo estaba fláccido y tal sin vida. Alguien estaba al lado de ese lugar escribiendo sobre un papel, no podía reconocer quien era, le parecía familiar pero la memoria aún no se hacía en su cabeza y no lograba ubicar su rostro. El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos amables le sonrió y le dijo unas palabras que no llegó a comprender, lo último que supo es que cerró sus párpados y el sueño se volvió a apoderar de él.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos se hallaba en otro lugar, la habitación estaba oscura y esa luz brillante ya no lo cegaba por encima de su cabeza. Notó como el peso de su cuerpo se notaba en su vientre, por lo que dedujo que estaba recostado de frente a la suave cama. Sin moverse volvió a cerrar los ojos pero la inconciencia no se hizo de su mente otra vez, poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente como si fueran una película, y unas terribles nauseas llegaron a su garganta obligándolo a moverse hacia un extremo y dejar salir todo ahí, inclinado, más sin embargo, fue algo que no pasó, Harry recordó que hacía más de un día que no comía. Las nauseas eran obra de la anestesia…

Pero… Anestesia ¿por qué? Sabía que estaba anestesiado, pero no recordaba el motivo.

La mente de Harry aun no se hallaba al máximo, sin embargo el chico girarse y un fuerte tirón en la espalda le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, y aquello fue como un despertar repentino, todo se situó frente a él de una forma alucinante y cada cosa tomo su lugar en el tiempo. El estaba internado, estaba aun sedado, y al parecer, no había muerto en la intervención como él más temía.

El silencio de la habitación lo sumió en sus más profundos pensamientos, no sabía la hora que era, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y las cortinas que había a un lado, en caso de que fuese de día, no dejarían pasar la luz. En el pasillo no escuchaba ninguna voz y el frío del lugar comenzaba a molestarle.

-… comprenda que aún está delicado señora, no debe acercarse demasiado, aún su sistema inmunológico está deprimido y…

- Ya lo sé- susurró la otra voz-. No hace falta que me lo repitan constantemente.

- Ahora lo llevaremos a la habitación y ahí podrán estar más tranquilos, igualmente no creo que despierte completamente hasta en unas horas…

Harry sin ser consciente de a quien pertenecían esas voces notó como nuevamente su mente entraba en la penumbra, los recuerdos se le hacían borrosos y al abrir levemente los ojos vio como un rostro pequeño, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa fresca se acercaba radiante, aquello debía ser el cielo, si él estaba muerto debería ser el paraíso, los ángeles no habitaban en la tierra ¿no?

o0o0o

Ginny estaba agotada, simplemente saturada de tantas cosas. Harry había dormido toda la mañana y aún no despertaba, la pequeña Lily estaba inquieta y el cuerpo le gritaba con urgencia por un descanso. Todo había caído sobre ella como en una catapulta y el esfuerzo y la tensión de los últimos meses le estaba cobrando caro. No podía ni siquiera erguir la espalda, que ya un tremendo latigazo de ardor la hacía inclinarse contra sí misma. El brío del parto ya estaba casi mitigado, pero constantemente otro dolor lo reemplazaba con más intensidad. Sentía que la cabeza se le partía al medio, y el alivio por la recuperación de Harry aun no se confirmaba

La pelirroja estaba preparando la habitación de su esposo cuando Hermione con las mejillas encendidas entró muy animada a la habitación.

- Lo están trayendo- le dijo precipitada a lo que las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar.

Ginny se enderezó rápidamente y haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su espalda caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, sus ojos se toparon con los ojos de Ron y el chico con una sonrisa afectuosa le señaló con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, por donde Neville y un ayudante traían una larga camilla en donde Harry venía dormido. El corazón de Ginny latió con fuerza sintiendo como casi se le salía del pecho. Torpemente caminó hacia Ron y dejó que su hermano la abrazara, ella sentía las piernas fláccidas como a punto de desarticularse, le temblaban como pequeñas hojitas en el viento, sentía que se le podían quebrar.

- Viste que todo iba a salir bien- susurró su hermano en su oído, a Ginny una ola de gratitud la recorrió por entero y los vellos de su piel se erizaron por la emoción.

- No puedo creerlo- las lágrimas no tardaron en salir al ver como el rostro de Harry, aparentemente dormido pasaba delante de sí camino a la habitación.

- Los muchachos no tardarán en llegar…

- Los niños se pondrán tan felices…- cerró los ojos-. Hay tanto que hacer.

- No te sobre estreses antes de tiempo, primero lo primero, Harry se recuperará y nos ocuparemos de él y de los niños- Ron la apretó en su abrazo-, lo demás puede esperar.

- Si- el agarre de su hermano se aflojo y Ginny decidió entrar a la habitación junto a Harry-. Ron- lo llamó.

- Dime.

- Gracias por todo- sin esperar más tiempo, se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por el hombre-. Te quiero tanto.

- Y yo a ti pequeña, y yo a ti- Ginny asintió volviendo a romper en llanto-. Anda, no llores más que Harry querrá pegarme por hacerte algo malo- Ginny rió ahogadamente contra el pecho de su hermano.

- Eres un tonto- lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió a la vez que se daba vuelta y se metía en el cuarto, dejando a un Ron y a una Hermione sonriendo completamente felices, después de tanto tiempo.

Ginny ingresó a la habitación y de un rápido vistazo observó como Neville estaba trabajando en el brazo de Harry mientras calculaba con precaución la cantidad exacta de suero que debía caer por el gotero mientras Holly, la sanadora, se ocupada de cubrir el cuerpo de su amado esposo con las impolutas mantas pulcramente esterilizadas que había traído para esa ocasión.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fue el rostro de Harry, los ojos del chico que en esos momentos se contraían en molestia al resplandor de la luz que colgaba del techo.

- ¿Está despertando?- Neville miró a Ginny ante la pregunta para luego mirar a su paciente y sonreír.

- Eso parece- el chico terminó su trabajo en el brazo de Harry y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para observar la dilatación de sus pupilas con su varita, bien al estilo _muggle-. _La anestesia está remitiendo su efecto, pero dudo que recobre completamente la consciencia hasta dentro de unas horas.

- ¿Y cómo crees que está?

- ¿Me crees si te digo algo?- le sonrió con afabilidad, así como lo hacía en el tiempo de Hogwarts, en donde junto a Luna recorrían los pasillos oscuros del castillo pintando las paredes en repudio al dominio de Voldemort-, Harry se va a recuperar.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo?- Ginny no reconoció su propio tono de voz, ese que sonaba tan lastimero, tan triste, pero sobre todo cansado.

Aquellas palabras, aquel aliento tan importante que Neville de estaba dando la hicieron marear, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y acarició su rostro, no quería acercarse más, no debía hacerlo, aún estaba algo sensible su sistema inmune, lo mejor era no desafiar a esas cosas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mojar las sábanas de la cama con sus abundantes lágrimas, eran tantas cosas juntas a la vez que sentía como las emociones la desbordaban. Neville debió notarlo de inmediato porque rápidamente la tomó de la cintura y suavemente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Ginny estaba temblando, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a una nueva situación que tanto había ansiado, los problemas de todo ese tiempo se habían resuelto y todo había salido bien, era como un sueño, algo irreal, imposible de creer; pero de repente todo se tornó oscuro para Ginny, el suelo dejó de existir bajo sus pies y un letargo de calma la envolvió.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ron preocupado se acercó a su hermana y se posicionó junto a Neville para sostenerla, la mujer se había desvanecido.

- Creo que le ha bajado la presión, no me sorprende que esté tan estresada, sostenla mientras busco algo para calmarla- Neville salió corriendo hacia su despacho y Ron sujetó firmemente a su hermana mientras intentaba sentarla en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera.

- Ginny, hermanita, cálmate- susurró limpiando el sudor frío de la frente de Ginny-. Todo ha salido bien, no te nos caigas ahora.

o0o0o

La luz del día entraba suavemente por un pequeño recoveco junto a la ventana de aquella habitación, el aire olía a limpio y a la vez cálido. En un principio no reconoció el lugar, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, supo en dónde estaba. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores, y cada músculo bajo su piel le tironeaba con fuerza. No sabía la hora qué era, no tenía ni idea en dónde estaba su reloj pulsera. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y se descubrió vestida con uno de sus piyamas de franela, uno viejo y desteñido con el tiempo que no quería tirar, era de lo más cómodo. Con sus pies buscó las zapatillas junto a la cama encontrando unas pantuflas que no reconocía como propias, sin embargo sus pies las sentían cómodas, ya luego se ocuparía de averiguar de dónde habían salido. Justo cuando se estaba por poner de pie, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejado pasar a su mejor amiga, Hermione al verla levantada le sonrió con cariño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Por fin te has despertado- le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras buscaba a un lado la bata de su amiga.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Te has desmayado, se te ha bajado la presión y has caído redonda al piso- le tendió un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco de la tarde, Ginny- Hermione la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Las cinco? He dormido un montón- se anudó el cinturón de la bata a la cintura-. ¿Harry ha despertado?

- Hace rato- sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

- Como un loco.

- No puedo creer estar durmiendo cuando las noticias son tan buenas- Hermione sonrió aún más mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amiga.

- Ginny, no has dormido sólo unas horas…

- ¿Qué?

- Has dormido un día y medio…- Ginny se la quedó viendo con extrañeza mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- Harry ha despertado ayer, y ha preguntado por ti desde entonces.

- No puede ser…- el rostro de Ginny empalideció y sin pensárselo dos veces, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a ver a su esposo.

- No tiene remedio- murmuró Hermione simulando enojo, estando contenta en realidad, las cosas estaban volviendo a su rumbo normal, y eso era perfecto.

Ginny caminó con prisa por ese concurrido pasillo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar en la puerta de la habitación de Harry a casi toda su familia. Holly iba hablando con cada uno de ellos pidiéndoles que bajaran la voz, ya que molestaban a los otros pacientes, sin embargo Ginny no le prestó atención a eso, inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre sus hijos los cuales estaban parados junto a Molly Weasley la cual llevaba a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos.

- Niños…- susurró llegando a su lado.

James inmediatamente al verla, se aferró de la cintura de su madre mientras Sirius torpemente la abrazaba por las piernas.

- Mami…- James lloraba suavemente, no la veía desde hace días, y de repente de estar siempre con ella a no verla nunca, había terminado muy triste; él sabía que su madre estaba ayudando a su padre a curarse, su tío Bill se lo había explicado, pero a pesar de haberlo intentado, no podía dejar de extrañarlos. Sirius a pesar de ser pequeño y no entender las cosas que pasaban como su hermano mayor, también extrañaba a su madre, Y ni mencionar a Harry, a él hacía meses que no lo veían, Sirius sabían que su padre era auror y para no asustarlo con la enfermedad, le habían dicho que se encontraba en una misión muy lejos, y que pronto volvería con ellos, junto a James su hermano mayor y a Lily.

- No lloren pequeños- Ginny se inclinó hacia ellos doblando sus rodillas, llenó de besos las caritas redondeadas de sus hijos, les acarició las mejillas y las frentes, los abrazó con fuerza y les prometió regalarles algo muy pero muy lindo a los dos, y también llevarlos a comer un helado, junto a Harry cuando volviera a casa.

Luego la atención de Ginny se centró en su pequeña hija, la cual se hallaba en brazos de su madre. Lily estaba durmiendo, con sus manitos apretadas debajo de la mantita tejida que la cubría. A Lily la había visto todos los días, Fleur o Hermione se encargaba de llevársela y estar con ellas durante horas, después en la noche, para dolor de Ginny, se debían despedir para que la pequeña descansara junto a sus hermanos y sus primos. Lily ni se mosqueó cuando Ginny la tomó en sus brazos, simplemente se sobresaltó un poquito y luego con un suspiro volvió a acomodarse, continuando con su angelical sueño.

- ¿Hay alguien adentro?- indagó la pelirroja a nadie en particular mientras observaba a su pequeña succionar con los labios de su propia manita.

- Neville y el otro medimago lo están revisando- respondió George mientras traía junto a su hermano gemelo unas fuentes con muchas tazas de café.

- ¡Por fin has despertado hermanita!- Fred le dio un beso en la coronilla y le guiñó un ojo-. Eres increíble, justo te vas a quedar dormida en el momento más emocionante, haz superado todo lo que podíamos pensar de ti…

- Eso es parte de los genes de Ron- acotó George mientras le tendía una de las tazas.

- ¡Ey!- Ron fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

- No me molesten- Ginny sonrió-. Búsquenme algo de comer que tengo hambre.

- ¡Los genes Weasley están funcionando!- dijo Arthur jocoso.

Bill junto a Fleur se encargaron de buscar algo de comer para toda la familia, de seguro en el pequeño comedor que había en el hospital, algo medianamente decente tendría que haber. Mientras tanto Hermione le comentaba a Ginny que Harry había despertado la noche anterior con un hambre de marinero, que la anestesia que le habían suministrado no había afectado su apetito, como comúnmente lo hacía en los pacientes, y que inmediatamente empezó a preguntar por ella y por sus hijos. Al enterarse de que se había desmayado en los brazos de Neville, les pidió que la dejaran descansar y que de paso, inmediatamente le llevaran la cena.

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar, y durante la noche, ya que la noticia de que Harry había sobrevivido se había filtrado del hospital, muchas personas importantes en la vida del chico lo habían ido a visitar. Hasta el mismo Kingsley había acudido a verlo, juntos se habían encerrado en la habitación y habían hablado durante casi una hora. Y luego de tanto alboroto, Harry se terminó durmiendo muy entrada la madrugada, mientras la sanadora de turno tuvo que recurrir a la magia para ahuyentar a todas las personas que querían pasar a verlo.

Luego de unos minutos, en donde ni Bill ni Fleur volvían con la comida, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Neville salió junto a Hudgens hablando entre ellos. Neville al ver a Ginny le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una mueca indicando claramente que Harry estaba impaciente.

- Está imposible, ahora te toca a ti- le dijo.

Ginny inmediatamente, y algo nerviosa, se acomodó el cabello y se cerró mejor la bata. Era extraño y estúpido, Harry era su marido y hacía años que lo conocía, la había visto totalmente despeinada, transpirada por la fiebre, gorda como un tonel, y sin embargo en esos momentos quería verse lo mejor posible para él.

Al ingresar a la habitación una sensación de desconocimiento la recorrió.

Era Harry, claro que lo era, aquel muchacho de piel clara y ojos verdes era su Harry, sin embargo estaba cambiado. Harry estaba sentado en la cama, observándola con una sonrisa en su adelgazado rostro. Los ojos le brillaban como hacía mucho que no lo veía, y el color que perlaba su piel era muy saludable, nada que ver al que tenía hacía dos días. Sin embargo uno de sus rasgos distintivos ya no estaba, y Ginny no lo podía creer.

- Tu cabello…- gimió acercándose a él.

- Me lo he rapado, le he pedido a tu madre que lo hiciera.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Tenía mechones de todos los tamaños Ginny, era un desastre peor de lo acostumbrado- le tendió una mano-. Anda ven a saludarme, dentro de poco volverá a crecer sano y fuerte como siempre.

- De todas maneras te queda lindo- a Ginny la voz se le quebró, y nuevamente sintió como un escozor se adueñaba de sus ojos y como las ganas de llorar se superponían a todo.

- No llores…- Ginny se acercó a su marido y se sentó a su lado en la cama, el aroma de Harry y su característico calor le inundaron el alma haciendo que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo comenzaran a salir con fuerza.

- Es que parece mentira- Ginny enterró su rostro sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su piyama-. Todo lo que pasamos… y tú estás con nosotros.

- Prometí siempre cuidarlos, sea como sea- le tomó el rostro con las manos y limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos-. No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas.

- Pero estoy feliz, quisiera gritar pero Holly no me dejará dormir más en el hospital- Harry rió con suavidad y Ginny sintió la vibración del sonido en su oído, era algo maravilloso.

- Y nosotros no queremos eso- Harry acarició la espalda de su mujer y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- Sólo una pequeña molestia en la espalda, pero dentro de nada ya no lo sentiré más- Ginny le sonrió y Harry aprovecho el tener su rostro tan cerca para robarle un pequeño beso, pero de esos que la dejaban sin aliento.

- No hagas esas cosas, Harry…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso…- Harry le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos le acariciaban la cintura.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento tan bien- la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola reír.

- ¿Sabes cuándo te darán el alta?

- Creo que en una semana, mañana se cumplirá el plazo de tres días de espera para conocer la efectividad de la intervención, y luego controles, ya sabes como es eso, los _muggles _deben esperar como un mes para volver a sus casas.

- Lo nuestro es cosa de magia- sonrió.

- Si… pura magia- Harry la volvió a besar no dejándola hablar por unos minutos.

- En una semana estarás en casa- susurró Ginny con los ojos cerrados-, prepararé una fiesta, con las cosas que más te gustan e invitaré a todo el mundo.

- Hay muchas cosas que festejar, el nacimiento de Lily, mi recuperación- le guiñó un ojo-, lo buena que estás…

- ¡Harry!- Ginny estaba eufórica, Harry volvía a ser el chico de siempre, el que bromeaba con ella y continuamente la hacia excitar con sus palabras sugerentes.

- ¿Qué? – ella sonrió-. Además hay algo que no te conté- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó.

- Anda, cuéntame.

o0o0o

_Un tiempo después._

Ginny se miró al espejo por quinta vez esa noche, el peinado lo tenía perfecto, el maquillaje no estaba corrido, el vestido no resaltaba las cosas poco beneficiosas que veía en su cuerpo luego del nacimiento de sus tres hijos, aunque Harry le dijera que como estaba ahora era más linda que nunca, ella era una mujer, y como toda mujer siempre había cosas que ella misma que no le gustaban nadita. Se sentó en la cama y estiró la mano por debajo de ella, sacando unas sandalias de taco bajo que se abrochaban en un costado. Una vez puestas nuevamente se paró y se dirigió al espejo, inspeccionó todo meticulosamente, quería estar hermosa para su marido, esa noche era muy especial.

Hermione en ese momento ingresó a la habitación sonriéndole en saludo, su amiga estaba muy linda, con el cabello perfectamente alisado y el vestido celeste que tan bien le sentaba.

- ¡Estás hermosa!- se dijeron las dos a la vez, rompiendo a reír a carcajadas.

- Eres una tonta- Ginny tomó un pequeño frasco de perfume y se colocó unas gotitas en su cuello, detrás de sus oídos y muñecas-. ¿Quieres?- Hermione le aceptó el frasquito colocándose esa olorosa esencia en los mismos lugares.

- Harry está nervioso, todo el trámite de la asunción ha tardado casi tres meses, sabes lo ansioso que es con algunas cosas…

- Lo sé- Ginny se acercó al espejo e inspeccionó sus ojos.

- Estás bien Ginny, deja de mirarte tanto que lo terminarás rompiendo.

- Quiero estar perfecta para él Hermione.

- Para Harry eres perfecta- Hermione le sonrió, Ginny se había sonrojado-. ¿Todavía te sonrojas por él?

- No lo puedo evitar- respondió mientras se retocaba el rouge de los labios-. Harry con una de sus miradas es capaz de derretirme entera.

- Ron me comentó que el cuartel están todos muy contentos con la novedad- dijo la castaña sentándose en uno de los bordes de la mullida cama.

- Y no es para menos, Hermione. Harry hará estupendamente bien su trabajo, lo veo tan contento- se sonrió en el espejo-. ¿Hay mucha gente?

- La mayoría- Hermione se paró y se alisó la falda del vestido-. Bueno ¿estás lista?

- Listísima- Ginny enganchó su brazo al de Hermione y salieron de la habitación, hablando de cosas banales, como lo hacían últimamente.

El patio trasero de la casa ese día estaba muy cambiado, los árboles se hallaban perfectamente adornados con delicadas guirnaldas blancas y plateadas, el césped relucía un verde brillante mientras que las amplias mesas vestían fuentes y platos de todos los colores para el deleite de los invitados.

Había parejas hablando entre los árboles, pequeños grupos de personas riendo de alguna tontería y muchos niños corriendo en fila entre las piernas de los adultos, de un lado para el otro.

Harry no se hallaba a la vista, pero Ron junto a Bill y Fleur estaban en una esquina; al acercarse, Ginny notó como el vientre de su cuñada estaba abultado debajo del vestido, nuevamente estaba embarazada y al fin se comenzaba a notar. Ginny sabía que el pequeño bebé que crecía en su vientre era buscado, y al fin, como por obra del destino, todas las cosas se comenzaron a dar.

- ¡_Egstás_ bellísima Ginny!- exclamó la media veela mostrando sus brillantes dientes a través de su sonrisa.

- Tú también estás muy linda, ese vestido te sienta espectacular- comentó admirando el cuerpo de su cuñada.

- Tuve que _agandarlo,_ ya sabes, el _vientge_ me _cgeció_ de golpe, todo el _guagdagopa_ me quedó chico.

- Y yo soy el que lo sufre- Bill se llevó un codazo de su esposa-. No seas tan bruta cariño…- ella lo miró ofendida, Bill la abrazó y besó su mejilla-. Estás muy linda Ginny.

- Gracias Bill, ¿han visto a Harry?

- Creo que está con Kingsley en el despacho- respondió Ron tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Últimamente está más tiempo con Kingsley que conmigo- hizo un pequeño puchero-. Iré a saludar a los invitados, enseguida nos vemos- hizo un gesto extraño con la mano a modo de cortesía.

Ginny, como buena anfitriona saludó a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más tiempo junto a Petunia, Dudley y Sophie la cual ya lucía una enorme barriga debajo de la vaporosa blusa, desde que a Harry le habían dado el alta, las visitas mutuas habían sido constantes y el grado de confianza que se habían tomado era increíble. Incluso Harry había acompañado a Petunia al cementerio en donde James y Lily estaban enterrados, la situación había sido muy triste, pero Petunia después de eso se sintió mucho más tranquila, de alguna manera había cumplido con su hermana, estaba cuidando de su sobrino.

Draco y Astoria también había asistido, el pequeño Scorpius corría junto al resto de los chicos por el enorme jardín, mientras que una de las mujeres que habían contratado para organizar el evento los vigilaba de cerca. Luego de la intervención, la relación con ellos se había tornado continúa, Ginny y Astoria siempre se contactaban y alguna que otra vez habían cenado juntos, la relación entre Draco y Harry poco a poco parecía ver la luz.

Luego de hablar con otros tantos más, se reunió junto a Remus y Tonks los cuales reían divertidos de una de las ocurrencias de Luna, la rubia estaba preciosa, con aquel vestido amarillo pálido, y un collar de flores rodeándole la enorme cintura, su vientre también estaba crecido, parecía que todas se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas, menos ella y Hermione, por supuesto, sería el colmo volver a quedar embarazada en esos momentos, incluso no sabía si volvería a estarlo, era algo que deberían discutir con Harry en la prontitud.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos entre todas las personas, Harry seguía sin aparecer. Ginny ya cansada de esperarlo y sin ganas de interrumpirlo en su despacho, se dirigió a unas de las mesas y aceptó una copa de hidromiel que uno de los muchachos contratados le había ofrecido. Su madre se había encargado de supervisar la comida, y el bocado de pollo que llevaba a su boca era delicioso, esperaba que cuando Harry apareciese, con su hambre voraz como era de costumbre, aún quedara algo para él.

Entretanto Harry, luego de una intensa charla con su viejo jefe, decidió que era hora de integrarse a la celebración, esa mañana había sido muy importante y ya el lunes estaría listo para ocupar su nuevo puesto. Recorriendo la mirada por varios lugares descubrió a Hermione y Ron hablando animados con su primo y tía, luego vio como los gemelos ponían algo extraño en la bebida que un muy distraído Percy tenía en sus manos, y luego observó como una mujer de cabello encendido le sonreía a un muchacho que rellenaba su copa con una botella de hidromiel.

Los ojos de Harry la recorrieron entera, desde sus piernas al descubierto, hasta sus pies enfundados en esas delicadas sandalias que sólo constaban de una fina suela y unas cuantas tiras para prender, la falda pálida por las rodillas y las finas tiras sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Ginny miraba hacia un costado mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios, las piernas ahora las había cruzado atenazándole el corazón a Harry. Ginny ya había recuperado la figura, sólo que sus pechos aun continuaban grandes por amamantar a la pequeña Lily, él mismo lo había comprobado la primer noche luego de los cuarentas días que tuvo que esperar, que en realidad no fueron tantos, porque entre la internación, la espera y todo, una vez que volvió a la casa, prácticamente no tuvo que demorarse nada.

Ginny aún continuaba sin verlo, por lo que Harry aprovechó para sorprenderla por la espalda, saludando en el camino a otras nuevas personas que habían llegado. Ginny llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta tirada hacia un lado, dejando todo su níveo cuello al descubierto. Harry posó sus manos en los fríos hombros femeninos e inclinándose sobre ella besó aquel lugar detrás del oído de su amada, sabiendo todo lo que le gustaba.

- Al fin has aparecido cariño- susurró Ginny relajándose ante las caricias de su marido.

- Estás hermosa.

- Tú también lo estás- Ginny se paró dejando la copa sobre la mesa y miró a su esposo con un brillo en los ojos, Harry ya tenía el cabello crecido y su cuerpo había recobrado el peso perdido, el color palidezco y sin vida había sido reemplazado por el habitual. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones claros junto a una camisa oscura, ese aire de desarreglo sabía que la hacía volver loca.

Harry atrapó la cintura de su mujer y la apretó a su lado mientras besaba, mordiendo levemente, el cuello de Ginny, ella apretó la espalda de Harry y ronroneó con suavidad.

- Estás para comerte jefe- murmuró Ginny pasando los brazos por los hombros de Harry.

- No me digas esas cosas cariño, sabes que no podré esperar- Ginny sonrió contras su labios mientras le robaba un apasionado beso.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería esperar?

- Ginny…- advirtió Harry sintiendo como un calor creciente se ubicaba entre sus piernas.

- Quiero saber…- Ginny se acercó al oído de Harry le comenzó a susurrar muy de cerca-, lo que es hacer el amor con el jefe del cuartel de aurores- antes de separarse le mordió con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego alejarse de él al menos un metro-. Estaré retocando mi maquillaje en el baño de nuestra habitación- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, y Harry la observó marchar moviendo con naturalidad sus caderas.

Sin poder esperar más, Harry se disculpó levemente con uno de los invitados, la excusa del llamado urgente era muy pobre, pero de solo saber que Ginny lo estaba esperando en el baño de su habitación, lo hacía poner como loco. Con rapidez, subió de dos en dos la escalera, y antes de decir Quidditch ya se hallaba dentro de su habitación, observando como su mujer lo esperaba apoyada de lado contra una de las paredes.

- Cuanto te has tardado jefe- Ginny le sonrió con sensualidad y lo tomó de la camisa metiéndolo con brusquedad en el baño.

La mano de Harry fue a parar al trasero de su esposa mientras prácticamente le comía la boca a besos, Ginny inesperadamente se halló sentada sobre el borde del lavabo con la falda del vestido enrollada en su cintura y con Harry acariciándole el interior de las piernas. Ginny tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla, como hacía cada día que estaban juntos, desde que Harry había vuelto a casa.

- Gracias por quedarte con nosotros- Harry le sonrió y elevó sus manos hacia la cintura de su mujer, abrazándola como siempre lo hacía, perdiéndose en el aroma de su cuello.

- Gracias a ti, por estar siempre conmigo.

Ginny le sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose besar, tenían horas de fiesta por delante, luego volverían, fingiendo aparecer de la nada y bailarían con la orquesta. Harry estaba con ella, y nada los volvería a separar.

* * *

Wow, no puedo creer haber llegado a esta parte, hubo momentos en donde lo vi como algo tan pero tan lejano...

Mucho para decir no tengo, intenté ser fiel a muchas cosas de lo dicho y escrito por JK, y a su vez cambié unas cuantas cosas que no me habían gustado, tal vez hoy no lo hubiese hecho, como le explicaba a una amiga, pero en su momento fue lo más adecuado para mi, y ahora son personajes muy queridos, que merecían estar.

Espero haber respondido todos los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, y si me dejé alguno, lo siento, ando un tanto acortada de tiempo con la Universidad y todo eso, pero prometo contestar todo lo qe pueda esta vez, si no tienen una cuenta, dejen su mail así puedo hacerlo.

¿Preguntas? sólo falta el epílogo, que de alguna manera ya lo tengo terminado, pero siempre lo tengo que andar revisando a último momento. Ustedes pregunten que yo respondo, y ustedes comenten que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá, y si aprietan el botoncito de aquí abajo, me harían poner muy contenta.

Los adoro, Jor.


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**.

Las calles de Londres aquel día se hallaban casi deshabitadas, los domingos por lo general la estación de King's Cross casi no tenía movimiento, sin embargo ese día, bien dentro de la estación, un tumulto extraño tenía lugar. Varios enormes carritos con valijas de madera y jaulas con gatos y lechuzas iban y venían de un lado a otro, familias con largas capas oscuras, inapropiadas para aquella época del año, reían y hablaban de cosas triviales. Otros tantos, vestidos con ropa común algo inadecuada para lo ocasión eran observados por divertidos _muggles _ante tan malas combinaciones.

James Potter caminaba risueño por el andén de aquella estación, ese año comenzaría quinto, y para sorpresa de sus padres, había sido escogido prefecto, la abuela Molly había cantado de felicidad, mientras que la tía Hermione lo felicitó para luego recitarle cuáles debían ser sus deberes, Ron en cambio, y en secreto, le contó todas las cosas que habían hecho en ese año, por lo que James tomaría ese puesto más emocionado que nunca.

El ya no tan pequeño Sirius hablaba con Lily, ella comenzaría su primer año en el colegio junto a sus dos hermanos, ambos habían sido advertidos por su padre de cómo deberían cuidar a su pequeña hermana de cualquier chico que se le acercase, como Ron había hecho con Rosie en su primer día de clase, obligando prácticamente a James y Sirius que lo mantengan informado sobre cualquier chico que osara aproximarse a su pequeña.

Una vez en el andén, Sirius saludó a sus compañeros de curso al igual que James, Lily se quedó al lado de su madre con los ojos brillantes observando el enorme tres escarlata que la llevaría a su segunda casa.

- ¡Al fin han llegado!- exclamó una voz a lo lejos, Ron se acercaba junto a Hermione y a sus dos hijos.

- Con Ginny nos quedamos dormidos- se excusó Harry siendo golpeado por una Ginny bastante sonrojada-. ¿Qué?

- Ni me quiero imaginar por qué se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde- Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a Lily-. ¿Estás contenta? Hugo está ansioso.

- Muy contenta, tía; quiero llegar y que me digan en qué casa voy a estar.

- La pasarás muy lindo, conocerás un montón de niños como tú- Harry y Ron carraspearon haciendo sonreír a Lily.

- Niñas como tú…- corrigieron. Ginny miró a su amiga con cara de exasperación y Hermione le devolvió el gesto, ellos nunca cambiarían.

Sirius y Rose se perdieron entre el humo de la máquina de vapor y volvieron al rato junto al hijo de los Malfoy, el cual era compañero de casa. El chico había pasado varios días de sus vacaciones junto a los Potter, al igual que Sirius con los Malfoy. Nadie jamás hubiese imaginado que el nieto de Lucius Malfoy iba a terminar confraternizando en la casa de los leones, era irreal.

- Señores Potter, señores Weasley- Scorpius los saludó cortésmente antes de dar la mano a cada mujer, incluida la pequeña Lily la cual se puso coloradísima por semejante trato, nadie nunca le había besado la mano.

- No seas tan cortés con nosotros Scorpius- pidió Harry haciendo que el rubio sonriera apenado, su abuela Narcisa era bastante estricta con algunas cosas como esas.

- ¿Dónde está la alocada de tu madre?- inquirió Ginny, siendo respondida su pregunta cuando vio aparecer entre el humo la figura de Draco abrazando por la cintura a su mujer.

- Ya imaginábamos que estarías aquí- sonrió Astoria a su pequeño orgullo, mientras tanto, los tres hombres más grandes se ocupaban de cargar los baúles y las lechuzas en el tren.

James en cierto momento se desapareció del lugar, Ginny no lo logró encontrar y Harry, distraídamente, le sugirió que estaría viéndose con algún amigo, Harry sabía que de seguro se estaba reencontrando con su novia, una noche en secreto, se lo había confesado. Por supuesto que Ginny aún no lo sabía, con lo protectora que era con ellos, seguro que se pondría como loca, era preferible que James se lo comentara muy superficialmente en una carta, ya tendría tiempo de atormentarlo con sus preguntas en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Sirius y Scorpius reían sobre algo que Rose había comentado, mientras que varios otros compañeros se acercaban a saludarlos, como lo hacían cada año; los tres habían formado un vínculo muy unido, al compartir todas las clases y comer siempre juntos, no era extraño encontrar a la pequeña Rosie susurrando debajo de la mesa con su primo, en las constantes cenas familiares de los Weasley.

Pasados unos minutos en donde Lily comenzó a impacientarse, la bocina del tren escarlata sonó como en un rugido, corriendo, todos los chicos subieron al vagón y ambas primas se asomaron por la puerta para terminar de saludar a sus padres, agitando sus brazos y gritando palabras al aire, mientras que todos los chicos, incluyendo Hugo, el que más rápido subió, los despedía por la ventanilla del compartimiento.

- ¡Te escribiremos todos los días!- exclamó Harry viendo como aquella enorme máquina de vapor se alejaba llevando consigo a sus tres hijos.

Y una vez hubo desaparecido, el andén se comenzó a vaciar. Varias personas, como de costumbre, se detuvieron a saludar a Harry, a tenderle una mano y sonreírle con afecto, jamás nadie olvidaría que él había sido el vencedor de Lord Voldemort, era Harry Potter, con eso se decía todo. Luego de pasados unos minutos, las tres parejas decidieron ir juntos a comer al Caldero Chorreante, lugar muy concurrido por magos como ellos.

o0o0o

Harry y Ginny, para despejar un poco la mente de las cosas que cambiarían ahora en sus vidas, decidieron ir a visitar a Dudley y su mujer, Petunia había fallecido hacía poco menos de un año, una noche se había acostado y no se había vuelto a despertar, los médicos habían dicho que no había sufrido, si hasta en el rostro de le notaba una sonrisa. Harry sabía que su tía había dejado el mundo en paz consigo misma, una vez se lo había dicho, mientras llevaban flores a la tumba de Lily y James, o mientras Ginny la ayudaba a preparar la cena, no lo recordaba; pero de alguna manera ella se había ido tranquila, y a pesar del dolor de la pérdida, ese sentimiento de paz fue muy reconfortante.

Charlotte, la hija de Sophie y Dudley había terminado heredando parte de la magia que Lily Evans había obtenido, una vez ella hacía muchos pero muchos años lo había advertido, las posibilidades de que alguien más naciera con esos mismos dones. Las palabras se habían cumplido, cuando Petunia se dio cuenta, porque fue ella la que descubrió como Charlotte hacía magia llevando su cucharilla de puré hasta su boca simplemente en el aire, recordó que su hermana era muy buena en la adivinación, tal vez, en algunos de esos sueños raros, las había observado juntas, o simplemente se dio así sin más.

En las vacaciones, Charlotte junto a su hermano menor, el cual también tenía poderes mágicos, iban a visitar la casa de los Potter y se quedaban semanas con ellos, Lily se llevaba especialmente bien con su prima, sin embargo los meses de diferencia las había separado un año en el colegio.

Después de despedirse, ambos volvieron a subir al automóvil, esta vez camino a casa, ellos buscaban retrasar de alguna manera el regreso, sabían que la casa, estando tan acostumbrados a sus hijos, se encontraría vacía. Debían aceptar que era parte de crecer, Harry luego en la semana se iría al cuartel y Ginny se quedaría sola sin nadie con quien hablar, ya sin Lily que le hiciera compañía.

La llegada al hogar la hicieron en silencio, Harry como siempre presionó el botón automático que abría la puerta del garaje y dejó el automóvil estacionado dentro. Ginny abrió la puerta de la cocina, la cual quedaba detrás de la casa y al ver el interior no pudo más que sonreír; Harry detrás suyo había reído, aquello había sido una sorpresa para ambos.

Un enorme cartel de todos los colores decoraba toda la pared de la cocina, las diferentes caligrafías de sus hijos escribían diferentes frases, como "Los queremos mucho", "Los vamos a extrañar". Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, era muy complicado vivir aquello; sabía que era simplemente una cuestión de crecer, que llegaría el momento en dónde sus hijos terminarían dejándolos para formar su familia; sin embargo el vacío que sentía en ese momento era imborrable con nada, inconscientemente se tocó el vientre y suspiró, sus hijos eran su orgullo.

Harry la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello. Nuevamente volvían a ser dos adolescentes con la casa entera para ellos solos, de alguna manera eso les daba algunos beneficios que recién en esos momentos se daban cuenta. No todos los días podían tener la casa para ellos solos.

- Te tengo una sorpresa…- le susurró Harry al oído apretando a la pelirroja contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- la voz de Ginny sonaba ahogada, aguantar las ganas de llorar no era lo mejor.

- No llores cariño…- el hombre la abrazó con más fuerza descansando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

- No estoy llorando- las palabras de Ginny eran torpes, los labios le temblaban y la angustia le trababan la lengua-. Eres un tonto- susurró cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- Vamos bonita- Harry la hizo girar en sus brazos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Los ojos de Ginny estaban brillantes y la nariz estaba colorada, Harry le miró los lindos ojos chocolate y se perdió en ellos como siempre hacía, suavemente tomó su mano y tiró de ella cruzando toda la cocina, atravesando el living y entrando a una habitación.

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- le preguntó Ginny cuando Harry la hizo sentar en el enorme sofá que decoraba una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Sí te lo digo dejaría de ser una sorpresa- Ginny le sonrió observando como el hombre buscaba entre varias carpetas un sobre blanco que luego sacó.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Harry se sentó a su lado con el sobre en las manos, pasó uno de los brazos por la espalda de Ginny y besó su mejilla.

- Ábrelo- le pidió pasándole el sobre. Ginny lo tomó con manos temblorosas, tirando de la cinta diminuta que lo cerraba, abriendo la solapa, sacando el contenido.

- ¿Qué?- no entendía lo que veían sus ojos, Harry le besaba el cuello y eso la ayudaba menos a pensar-. Espera…

- He decidido tomarme unos cuantos días en el trabajo, todo está tranquilo, que me ausente un mes no será malo…

- ¿Un mes?

- Lo he hablado con Ron, él me suplirá en ese tiempo. Si surgiera algo extraño, yo tendría que volver, pero eso no pasará.

- No entiendo- Harry sonrió mientras le robaba un rápido beso.

- Te invito a pasear por toda Europa, ese viaje que hemos pospuesto por tantos años.

- ¿Ahora?- Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Y cuándo si no? Somos aún jóvenes y no tenemos nadie a quién cuidar en casa.

- Lo sé pero, mi trabajo…

- Sabes que el editor de El profeta me debe varios favores…

- Harry…

- No me regañes- le pidió susurrando sobre sus labios, tirando de la pelirroja hasta que ella terminó acostada sobre él.

Ginny miró los pasajes que tenía en la mano, eran del estilo _muggle_, como ellos siempre habían querido. El viaje lo harían en barco, pasando por las ciudades que siempre habían deseado conocer, en menos de una semana ya tendrían que estar abordando, estaría todos esos días ocupada ultimando los detalles y adelantando algo de trabajo para no dejar a sus compañeros sin nada, Harry lo había planeado bien, ya ni tiempo tendría de sentirse sola en la casa.

- Eres un sol…- Ginny lo besó en los labios con suavidad, dejando pasar sus labios por cada pequeño lugar en donde él la dejaba; con suavidad Harry enterró sus manos en el cabello de su esposa y la obligó a profundizar el beso, abriendo más la boca y sintiendo el sabor de su lengua.

- Y tu eres hermosa- Ginny sonrió sobre sus labios y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa; Harry le besaba ahora el cuello y sus manos inquietas acariciaban la fémina espalda.

- Estate quieto, Harry- la mujer gimió cuando los dientes de Harry apresaron su mentón y luego la volvió a besar hundiendo su lengua en ella-. Espera…- el hombre acariciaba sus piernas levantándole la falda, poco a poco sus manos se habían colado entre los muslos y Ginny sentía aquel lugar arder-. No…- sonrió-. Debo cocinar- con un enorme esfuerzo Ginny se separó de Harry haciéndolo gruñir en disconformidad.

Harry estiró su brazo invitándola a seguir con lo que habían empezado, pero Ginny, divertida, le dijo que debería esperar, que luego lo harían. Como pudo, la pelirroja salió de la habitación antes de que Harry se levantara y la volviera a tomar por la cintura.

Ya en la cocina Ginny comenzó a preparar algo rápido para ambos, un poco de pollo del mediodía mezclado en una ensalada, lo condimentaría un tanto y con eso sería suficiente. Mientras preparaba todo, sintió como Harry subía a la habitación que compartían, seguro se había puesto más cómodo, las pantuflas y el pijama era la ropa de guerra para la casa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Una ensalada de pollo- respondió Ginny sazonando la comida.

- Comamos en el living mientras vemos una película- Ginny asintió y Harry la abrazó por la espalda-. Sube a ponerte cómoda, yo termino de preparar las cosas.

- Eso me suena extraño, tanta amabilidad al mismo tiempo- la mujer le sonrió coqueta mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su marido-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

- ¿Un marido no puede querer ayudar a su mujer?- Ginny negó acercándose al chico y robándole un beso bastante apasionado.

- Tu ayuda siempre tiene un lado oculto- a Harry los ojos le brillaron y de un fuerte tirón la tomó de la mano, acomodando su cuerpo apretándola a Ginny contra la nevera.

- Me vuelves loco- le susurró sobre su hombro rindiéndose ante el placer que le daba cada estremecimiento de su mujer, con fiereza le tomó la boca con los labios y la invadió por completo, sus manos no se quedaban quietas en ningún punto exacto y cuerpo amenazaba por fundirse con ella.

- Para, deja que me cambie…- Harry a duras penas la soltó, no sin antes darle una palmadita en el trasero, demorándose un poco en acariciarlo.

Harry preparó todo en el living de la casa, mullidas colchas en el suelo junto a muchos almohadones en cada esquina. Sirvió dos enormes porciones de ensalada, tomó dos copas de la alacena y bajó al sótano a buscar un buen vino. Una vez listo, acomodó todo en la mesa de café que había en la sala, prendió la televisión enorme que habían comprado hace unos años y buscó en la grilla de programación alguna película romántica, como a ella le gustaba ver. A pesar de estar en verano, las noches en Londres se habían vuelto algo frías, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en encender la chimenea dejándola al mínimo, a Ginny le encantaba sentir el aroma de la leña ahumada por el humo del fuego.

Ginny sonrió al encontrase con Harry peleando con el sistema del televisor para sintonizar la película que quería ver, a pesar de haber crecido con los _muggles_, no se llevaba del todo bien con la tecnología moderna, los niños sabían manejar el televisor mejor que él, ni hablar de la computadora que habían comprado hace unos años. Al subir a su cuarto, Ginny había optado por uno de esos camisones cortos que hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba, incluso había imaginado que no le entraría, pero se sorprendió al ver que aún le quedaba a la perfección. La bata abrigada ocultaría el atuendo para su marido, si él viese lo que llevaba puesto se pondría como loco, y hacerlo esperar era lo que más le gustaba.

- ¿Estás más cómoda?

- Perfecta- la mujer aceptó la copa con vino blanco que Harry le pasaba, el sabor era frutado, de esos que a ella le gustaban-. Que delicia, ¿a qué viene tanta atención?- Ginny se sentó en el suelo junto a su marido, cruzando las piernas al igual que él.

- Hay que aprovechar que la casa es toda nuestra, Ginny- le pasó uno de los platos con ensalada y subió el volumen a la televisión-. Recién acaba de empezar, trabaja el actor que te gusta.

- ¿El que se parece a ti?

- El mismo…

La película era la clásica historia de amor de los Montesco y los Capuletto actualizada a la era moderna, Harry no se creía que Julieta pudiese chatear con su romeo por medio de una laptop, pero bueno, era el precio que se pagaban con los años, esas cosas eran inevitables. Ginny a su lado lloraba cuando la protagonista vio muerto a su amado, Harry no lo podía creer, esa película era malísima, siempre que veían diferentes versiones terminaba llorando.

- No seas tonta…- le pidió cuando Julieta decidió envenenarse con un paquete de píldoras junto al cuerpo de Romeo.

- Es muy triste- le susurró ella limpiándose las lágrimas con el borde de su bata, Harry decidió llenar nuevamente la copa de vino de su mujer mientras sonreía como tonto, al pasársela observó el perfil perfectamente dibujado de Ginny y se la quedó mirando. Realmente era hermosa, él lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, con los ojos brillantes, iluminada por las brasas de la chimenea se veía deslumbrante.

Harry sin poder contenerse, dejó la copa a un lado y tomó el rostro de su mujer sorprendiéndola por la brusquedad del acto, no sólo la había sorprendido, sino que además al verlo a los ojos algo se volvió líquido en su interior.

- Harry…- susurró al sentir como él se acercaba a sus labios, como el aliento con aroma a vino, al igual que el de ella, la envolvía hasta hacerla delirar. Lentamente fueron cayendo sobre los almohadones y de alguna manera la televisión se terminó apagando. Tenían toda la noche para estar juntos, aunque Harry no sabía cómo haría para levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

o0o0o

Era simplemente imposible para ser real, no podía ser cierto, no en esos momentos.

El viaje por toda Europa había sido un encanto, y apenas habían vuelto hacía dos días sintiéndose ella extraña. Habían recorrido las costas del mediterráneo que bañaban a varios países, se habían maravillado con la arena blanca de las costas y las pequeñas islas que se encontraban en el camino. A Harry aún le quedaba una semana de vacaciones, pero en esos momentos había ido al Ministerio para cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en orden. Ginny acomodaba la ropa luego de haber leído por décima vez la carta en donde James le hablaba de su novia, no lo podía creer, lo peor de todo es que Harry lo sabía y el muy egoísta lo había engañado, ¡se lo había ocultado!.

Pero lo entendía, si solamente Harry se enterara de que su pequeña Lily andaba como loca detrás del mejor amigo de Sirius, se pondría de los pelos, y para colmo compartían la misma sala común, Lily aprovechaba a su hermano y a su prima para estar con ellos, no tenía remedio; ella había hecho lo mismo para intentar estar cerca de Harry cuando era pequeña.

Al regresar a la casa, Ginny había revisado cada cosa que se había dejado, desde el trabajo pendiente hasta su agenda olvidada, nunca andaba sin ella, pero con lo apurado del viaje no pudo evitar dejarla en el cajón de su cómoda. Extrañada comenzó a buscar en las páginas viejas, y lo que descubrió la dejó con la boca abierto, no podía ser verdad.

Inmediatamente llamó a Hermione y a Luna, pactando un encuentro de urgencia, como ellas solían llamarlo. El lugar indicado fue el despacho de la rubia, que mejor que San Mungo para sacarse las dudas de encima.

De inmediato, e ilusionadas por la situación, pusieron manos a la obra; sin embargo el resultado era el esperado, el que tanto ella sospechaba. Otra vez, nuevamente…

Aquello no cabía en su corazón de felicidad… ¡Era increíble!

Al llegar a la casa descubrió que Harry estaba preparando la comida, al parecer había vuelto temprano, Ginny lo esperaba más tarde.

- ¿Dónde estabas cielo?

- Con Hermione y Luna, ya sabes, reuniones de urgencia…- respondió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

- ¿Debatiendo sobre la historia de vida de la novia de James?

- Cállate- le dijo ella simulando enojo-. Ya me explicarás por qué tanto misterio.

- Porque sabíamos que te pondrías celosa- ella bufó-. Ves, como ahora- sonrió.

- Yo no estoy celosa…

- No, y yo me llamo Voldemort- la besó en los labios-. Siéntate que ya sirvo la comida.

Esa noche mientras ambos yacían en la cama, envueltos simplemente por las suaves mantas que Ginny había escogido, Harry la acarició, apenas habían podido llegar al cuarto luego de haberse sentado a mirar una película, la pasión desatada entre ellos era impresionante, y parecía crecer con el paso del tiempo. Habían hecho el amor con dulzura, y él le había susurrado palabras al oído que la hacían alucinar; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como la tonta Ginny enamorada del elegido Harry, era increíble como la pareja se había revitalizado en tan poco tiempo solos, con el mundo solo para ellos.

- Harry…

- Dime- dijo él entrando en un estado de sopor.

- Debo contarte algo- Ginny abrazó con sus piernas uno de los muslos de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé cómo te lo tomarás…- Harry abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Pasó algo malo?- ella negó.

- Creo que no…- le sonrió débilmente-. Nosotros ya somos grandes…

- Ni que fuéramos viejos Ginny.

- Tú ya tienes treinta y nueve, y yo un año menos.

- Estamos en lo mejor de la vida cariño…- la abrazó con fuerza-. Dime qué es lo que te acompleja.

- ¿Qué pensarías si yo te diría…?

- ¿Qué?- para animarla le besó el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

- No puedo hablar si me besas así…

- Intentaré contenerme- le dijo él acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿No crees que estamos grandes para ser padres, otra vez?

Harry dejó de acariciarla y la miró seriamente, luego su mirada se fue relajando formando en sus labios una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Es una broma?

- ¡Ojalá lo fuera!- Ginny se había puesto colorada y había escondido el rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Luna me lo ha confirmado- sonrió débilmente-. ¿Qué pensarán los niños?

- Que sus padres tienen una vida sexual activa- ella le pellizcó el trasero-. Y que te amo mucho- Harry acarició su pequeño vientre ilusionado por la vida que estaba creciendo allí dentro.

- ¿No crees que fue precipitado?

- Cariño, sólo cállate- le pidió mientras se volvía a apoderar de sus labios nuevamente esa noche, Ginny ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Espera, aún no te he dicho todo...- Harry la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Qué otra sorpresa me tienes?

- Dos...

- ¿Dos qué?

- Son mellizos, Harry...- Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir como Harry la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y la elevaba de la cama para colocarla encima suyo, era feliz, feliz como nunca.

Cuando las luces fueron apagadas y Ginny al fin se había quedado dormida, Harry le miró el rostro. La vida les había dado una tercera oportunidad, la segunda, con la muerte de Voldemort, la tercera, haber sobrevivido a la terrible enfermedad, y ahora volvía a ser padre nuevamente; Neville le había dicho que era algo complicado, con todo el tratamiento que había tenido en el pasado era casi imposible que él la dejara embarazada. Sin embargo había sucedido, y encima por dos, Harry no lo podía creer.

Su vida era perfecta, su mujer, sus hijos y las nuevas criaturitas que ambos habían gestado.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, poniéndose de lado se acercó más al cuerpo de Ginny, continuando sin comprender que eso le estuviese pasando a él.

- Acostúmbrate…- susurró Ginny sintiendo el tormento de su esposo-. Somos felices.

Harry al fin, lo podía creer.

**Fin.**

* * *

Lamento en el alma no haber respondido a los reviews del capítulo anterior como había prometido, pero no pude, entre una cosa y otra, encima era tanto lo que tenía que decirles…

Es increíble creer que al fin he terminado esta historia, después de casi dos años ha legado a su fin y solo les puedo decir gracias.

Gracias a ti que estás leyendo en este momento, gracias a ti que dejaste un comentario y a ti que no lo hiciste, gracias a quienes comenzaron conmigo y abandonaron la historia en el camino, gracias a los que se unieron después y aún están conmigo. Muchas gracias por las lágrimas que confesaron derramar al leer los capítulos, gracias por las correcciones los retos por demorarme tanto en actualizar, gracias por continuar leyendo sabiendo que al hacerlo terminarían tristes, y mil gracias por aceptar esta historia que tantas cosas lindas me ha regalado, tantas personitas y nombres que con cada alerta en mi correo me hacían saltar de felicidad. Mil gracias también a ti que luego de tanto tiempo aún me estás leyendo, es muy importante.

Tal vez no es una historia habitual, no es lo que uno siempre espera, y de alguna manera fue un reto para mí, acercarles a estos personajes tan lindos con problemáticas tan comunes en la vida de muchos, los cuales son más de los que nos podemos imaginar. Desde mi lado se que he cometido muchos errores y he hecho cambios enormes a lo que confiere el tema, pero de alguna manera intenté adaptarlo a la historia y que resultara sencillo y legible. Espero que con este enfoque de alguna manera uno tome conciencia de lo que es y lo que afecta, y que lo fundamental es dar el soporte y la iniciativa que la persona necesita.

Creo que no me queda nada que decir, podría nombrar a unos cuantos, pero me olvidaría de alguno y no quiero que pase eso, simplemente gracias, miles de gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo. Pronto sabrán más de mí, no es fácil que los deje en paz, hay unos cuantos pequeños relatos que verán pronto la luz, además de las actualizaciones y nuevas historias. Sólo les pido paciencia.

Nos estamos viendo en mi otra historia, ojalá y todos ustedes también me sigan por allá, no quisiera perder el contacto.

Un abrazo enorme, los quiero muchísimo, y prometo responder a cada comentario, lo juro.

Con un cariño infinito, Jor.


End file.
